The Emina Games
by RiapsedEndOf
Summary: This is a Hunger Games-inspired battle royal pitting multiple fandoms against one another... From TG to DRRR!; Kagepro to Shuuen; Noragami to Parasyte - this is a game where not only are characters' strengths put to the test, but also unexpected bonds may be formed along the way. A multi-fandom crossover is at hand - who will win the game? Complete list of fandoms inside.
1. Intro

**...Creative title, I know...**

 **Hello, dear reader! This is gonna be a longer story - a battle royal between multiple fandoms! The fandoms used from the very beginning are as follows: _Tokyo Ghoul, Durarara!, Mekaku City Actors/Kagerou Project, Noragami, Parasyte, Black Butler, Deadman Wonderland, Shuuen no Shiori/Bookmark of Demise, Mirai Nikki,_ and _Higurashi._ Some _DRRR!_ alternates have also been included in the mix. Later on, the fandoms added will include _Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood,_ and the _Fate/Stay_ series _._ The main fandoms are a range of these, so there we are!**

 **I've attempted to write this in such a way that whatever fandom a reader is from, the characters foreign to them can still be visualized.**

 **I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

 _Snap._

The lights went up. It was like the sun rose and the sky came to life all in an instant. One moment, darkness - the next, it's noontime. There was immediate confusion. Twenty-four people stood upon individual pillars, all facing one another in a circle. No one knew where they were or how they got there, nor could they identify who stood around them. This might have been because everyone else was made into a silhouette to their own eyes, even though they could see themselves just fine. All they could make out from the others was their eyes and their figure. The whispers began.

"Oh no, not this again…" A young boy's voice, weak and trembling. Blue eyes.

"What the fuck?" Low and frustrated. Hazel eyes.

"What the hell's going on?" Blue eyes.

"A dream…?" Red eyes.

"Or a nightmare…" Brown.

"We're gonna get an explanation, right?" Brown.

"Certainly, we'll experience a bit of _spice_ …" Purple.

"I-I-I'm confused…" Red.

" _Welcome!_ " A loud voice boomed around all of them, the origin of which could not be pinpointed. " _Congratulations! All of you have been chosen to participate in The Emina Games!_ "

Another ripple of confusion ensued, but the voice only continued.

" _There are twenty-four contestants from ten different realms! Here are the rules: First! Each of you are to be placed in teams of four! This is to provide a little more fairness to the game, as there are multiple species involved in this great time we'll be having. Until a certain point in the game, you should remain in your groups. There may come a time where all groups must be disbanded. Alliances are not recommended, but are allowed._

" _Number two! Each person will be given a weapon not of their choice, but don't worry; I have ensured that your weapons will fit your personality just fine! Those of you who already have 'special abilities'_ will not _get a weapon, as your 'special ability' is considered a weapon itself. Those of you who need ammo will be able to find ammo around the playing area. Food has also been dispersed, as well as 'special items' that will be explained if you actually find them._

" _Number three! Your playing field is a city! It does not have a name, so you can call it whatever you'd like. This game will take more than a day, so be prepared to find places to sleep. Although this city will be empty besides the twenty-four of you, there will be a lot of houses and rooms that are still fully stocked as if people did live there. I will not be throwing in any other players…most likely._

" _Number four!_ " The voice ignored the noises of irritation amongst the players. " _Some of your abilities have been altered! I have placed limits on those of you who need them. I can't have any invincible players, now, can I? This is to help ensure the fairness of the game, although to be fair this game is not fair in the least. I will explain the new limits after we've all introduced ourselves._

" _Number five! The objective of this game is to survive! The goal is to kill as many people as possible and hopefully not die in the process. This is a battle royal! Enjoy yourselves and do your best, everybody! You may kill them in whatever way you wish; there are no rules about that. Be as merciful or as horrendous as you'd like._

" _Are there any questions thus far?"_ The voice stopped. There was silence as this sunk in.

"…How the fuck did we get here?" It was a low and irritated voice that was answered by a snickering from one of the other contestants. Hazel eyes.

" _You were transported using inter-dimensional devices that none of your realms have created yet."_ Simple and blunt.

"What's the point of all this?" This silhouette was putting a hand on his hip. Blue eyes. "Honestly, what's in it for us if we win, other than surviving?"

"Yeah, and what if you're already dead, huh?" asked another irritable voice of a smaller person. Amber eyes.

" _If you are already dead, you can still be killed here. Certain people have been altered, as you may remember. Depending upon your situation, the prize at the end differs. You could call it a_ sur _prise. Later on in the game, there is a possibility that each individual prize will be revealed once the contestants have narrowed down considerably."_

"W…will we be with people we know?" Red eyes. Nervous posture. He seemed to be wearing a scarf.

" _For most of you, yes. For others, no. You'll find out soon."_

"O-oh… Okay…"

" _Now, let's begin our introductions!"_ Those who were not able to voice their inquiries shut their mouths. Some were irritable about it. _"You will state your name and your species. We all must be honest, here. Ken Kaneki will begin for us, and then we'll go clockwise. Begin!"_

This boy, Ken Kaneki, straightened a bit. Now he was out in the open, no longer a silhouette to the others. His hair was snow white, his eye(s) grey. Black shirt, white shorts; pretty simple. There was a black eye patch that covered his left eye. He bowed. "Ken Kaneki; it is a pleasure to meet you all. I am an artificially made half-ghoul."

"Shuu Tsukiyama!" A proud statement from a purple-haired man as colorful and boastful as a peacock. His fashion sense was…interesting, to say the least. "I am a ghoul, the _gourmet_ , to be precise. It's a pleasure!" He bowed extravagantly.

"Seidou Takizawa…" A young man with brown hair parted down the middle was revealed, a single piece sticking up in the center. He wore formal attire, mostly blue. He seemed nervous but strong-minded. He eyed the first two contestants with discomfort. "I am a _human_ , and a ghoul investigator!" He ended with more determination.

"I am also a ghoul investigator!" A boy with longer orange hair was revealed, two pieces of hair sticking up at the very top of his head. There was a longer section of his bangs that hung in the middle of his forehead. His teeth were pointed, and he sported a dark green jacket over a white collared shirt and black tie. "I'm a half-ghoul and one of the Quinx; Ginshi Shirazu!"

"Shizuo Heiwajima," said a blond, grown man in gruff tones. He huffed. He was strangely in a bartender's outfit. "I don't know what the fuck a 'ghoul' is…but I'm a human."

The next contestant began to laugh. "Hoo boy, well, I digress~" Shizuo stiffened at the voice. "I'm Izaya Orihara; pleasure to meet you all!" A man with black hair and sinister eyes, a cruel smile on his face. He wore a weird Eskimo kind of jacket, as well. "Also, I _suppose_ you could call me a human, too~" He snickered.

"Psyche! I'm Psyche Orihara!" Izaya stopped laughing, confused. Shizuo could only stare in shock and terror. _Two_ Izayas? Psyche, who adorned mostly white attire save for pink headphones and pink buttons on his jacket, saluted the group. Though he looked exactly like Izaya in features, his attire, facial expression, and general aura were far different. "Happy to meet you all! I like games, so I'm sure it'll be fun! I'm a human too~"

Shizuo muttered a, "What the fuck…" in undertones.

"Ho~ This is even more interesting~" Izaya put a hand to his chin, intrigued.

"Two of the same person…?" Seidou was trying to grasp the situation.

The next silhouette snapped with both his fingers and struck a casual pose. Blond with pink and white headphones. Although he wore mostly white, the dress shirt under his jacket was pink with black stripes, and his neck adorned a black tie. "Delic Heiwajima, it's really a pleasure to meet every one of ya~ I, too, am a human _as well as_ single~"

There were no words that could express the horrified looks on both Shizuo's and Izaya's faces.

"Izaya Hachimenroppi," said the next, someone who looked exactly like Izaya but with red eyes and red trim on his Eskimo jacket, rather than beige. His aura was less playful. "I prefer Roppi. I'm human."

"Sh-sh-shizuo Tsu-tsukishima!" A man wearing glasses and a beige scarf bowed hastily, face red out of nervousness. He, too, wore a bartender's outfit. "I-I am human, so-pleased to meet…all of you…"

"Ugh…" A boy with messy black hair rubbed the back of his head. He wore a black v-neck and khaki pants, though his most prominent characteristic was the red jersey he wore. "Shintaro Kisaragi… human."

"The Clearing Eyes Snake," grinned a man all in black, black hair tied into a low, short ponytail. There were grey headphones on his head and grey arrows on his pants as well as on his boots.

Shintaro was uncomfortable. "Uh… Konoha?"

"No, no… But I guess it's easier for all of you to call me Kuro Konoha or Kuroha, hm?" He grinned. His pupils were slits, eyes glowing yellow. "I am…a snake demon… of dreams… possessing an android body."

"I'm A-ya," said a boy with shadows under his red eyes, looking dully at everyone. There was a spark in his eyes that was hard to catch. His messy raven hair had a single _ahoge_ stuck in the air. He wore a black hoodie and red plaid pants. "Human."

"C-ta; it's a pleasure to meet you all~" This boy smiled charmingly, eyes droopy and friendly, a warm green. Beige jacket, red v-neck, and the same pants as A-ya. "I'm also human."

"I'm Yukiteru Amano," said the next, uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot. The most prominent parts of his attire were his orange jacket and his beige hat, which covered his black hair. "I'm a human."

"Keiichi Maebara!" This one seemed pretty confident. He wore a short-sleeved button-up shirt and black pants. His hair was brown. "Human!"

"Hello, everyone, I am Yato, the delivery god!" introduced the next happily. His hair was an incredibly dark purple, and his eyes seemed to glow with an almost sky-blue hue. He wore a black jersey and an abnormal, very puffy white scarf around his neck.

"I'm Yukine," sighed the much younger one at the next pillar. He was blond and looked annoyed. Apparently there were a lot of blond, irritable people. Yukine's amber eyes were averted from the group, hands in his pockets. He wore a light blue hoodie and green pants. "I'm a Shinki; basically a dead human that's kinda special."

"He's my pride and joy~" Yato said happily.

"Right…" The kid, Yukine, didn't seem so joyful.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive estate!" This small boy's introduction was a bit on the fancy side, more so than even that Tsukiyama fellow. His clothes were of the upper class of 1800's England. Both an eye patch and his hair concealed his right eye. "I am a human."

"I," a butler all in black bowed, "am Sebastian Michaelis. I am merely one hell of a-"

" _Species must be identified,"_ The Voice cut in before he could finish his catchphrase.

"…I am a demon," the butler clarified, coughing gently into his white-gloved hand. "Sincere apologies."

"Shinichi Izumi." Brown hair swept back, simple nice clothing with a tie, much like the Seidou boy. "I'm human…"

"Migi." His hand morphed into a strange blob with one eye and a mouth. "I am a parasite." Discomfort swept through the other contestants.

"Well, that's gross," said the next. "I'm Yoh Takami; Yoh is fine." His taupe hair fell over his left eye. He wore simple prison attire. "I'm a human."

"Um… I'm Ganta Igarashi…" The next scratched at his cheek. Very short, dark brown hair was mussed atop his head, and he wore the same prison attire as Yoh. "I'm a human… well… I'm a Deadman… Which is pretty much still a human, though, so…"

" _Thank you all for your participation! I will now read you your groups…"_

"I can't believe this kind of thing is happening again…," Yukiteru mumbled to himself.

"Hey, Ganta," said Yoh, pointing at his neck. "Even though this kinda sucks, we don't have our poison collars."

"Even though," Ganta responded, pale, "I guess we're on death row here anyway… We're being forced to kill each other… Nnn…"

"I can't wait to beat your ass in this stupid game," Shizuo hissed at Izaya.

Izaya laughed. "Oh, this sure will be fun~"

"Wait, Mr. Izaya _doesn't_ like Shizu-chan after all? Ohhh…" Psyche said in amazement. He appeared enlightened.

" _The groups are as follows!"_ The twenty-four went silent. _"In Group 1, we have Ken Kaneki and Ginshi Shirazu of the Realm of Ghouls, paired with Psyche Orihara and Delic Heiwajima from the Realm of Alternate Personalities."_

"Alternate personalities…?" Shizuo was perplexed. "You mean to say there's a reality where I act like _that?!_ " He gestured to Delic.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad, am I?" Delic feigned heartache, clutching his chest. "My own original self…"

"That is pretty scary… Even scarier than you, Shizu-chan," said Izaya, hand to his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up," Shizuo growled.

" _In Group 2, we have Izaya Hachimenroppi and Shizuo Tsukishima from the Realm of Alternate personalities, paired with Seidou Takizawa from the Realm of Ghouls and Shintaro Kisaragi from the Realm of the Heat Haze."_

"At least…I'm not with any ghouls," Seidou assured himself, rubbing the back of his head.

" _In Group 3, we have A-ya and C-ta from the Realm of the Bookmark of Demise, paired with Yukiteru Amano from the Realm of the Future Diaries and Keiichi Maebara from the Realm of the Hinamizawa Syndrome."_

"Hinamizawa Syndrome…" Keiichi squinted. "I don't think…that even _I_ know what that is…"

Yukiteru played with his fingers nervously. "Will I get my diary, then…? I don't have my cell phone here…"

" _In Group 4 we have Shinichi Izumi and Migi from the Realm of Parasytes, paired with Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis from the Realm of Demon Butlers."_

"I guess it's kind of a given Migi and I are together, huh…," Shinichi remarked to himself.

"Well, we have some interesting partners, don't we, Young Master?" Sebastian said, vaguely amused with this whole set-up.

Ciel only eyed Shinichi and Migi with a frown.

" _In Group 5 we have Ganta Igarashi and Yoh Takami from the Realm of Deadmen, paired with Kuroha from the Realm of the Heat Haze and Shuu Tsukiyama from the Realm of Ghouls."_

"Even despite the flaw in this system, I will still remain loyal to Kaneki-kun," Tsukiyama vowed elegantly, hand over his heart.

"Hah… This sure will be fun…" Kuroha gave an eerie smile, laughing under his breath.

"We're stuck with the fucked-up snake dude and the purple weirdo over there… Great," muttered Yoh. Ganta sighed.

Izaya had done the math and swallowed, uncomfortable. "You're kidding…"

" _In Group 6, we have Yato and Yukine from the Realm of the Near and Far Shores, paired with Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara from the Realm of the Dark Rider."_

" _NO FUCKING WAY._ " Shizuo obviously disagreed with the idea. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me, _right?!_ There's no way I'm working with that maggot!"

"As if I want to be with _you,_ protozoan…"

"Oh, just fucking _great_ …"

The tension had risen drastically within a few seconds.

"Well, this is uncomfortable," A-ya remarked, voice dull.

" _You will all now be transported by means of teleportation to your starting points. Each group will be in different parts of the city so they can prepare for any meetings with other groups. Your weapons will be waiting for you. Those who have abilities and will not be getting weapons are as follows: Ken Kaneki, Ginshi Shirazu, Delic Heiwajima, Shizuo Tsukishima, Shinichi Izumi, Migi, Sebastian Michaelis, Kuroha, Shuu Tsukiyama, Ganta Igarashi, Shizuo Heiwajima, Yato, and Yukine. The limits placed on those who need them… will be explained as these obstacles meet you. You will now be teleported. Good luck, and remember your objective!"_

With this cheery farewell, the game began.

* * *

 **Thus goes the intro to the Emina Games...! I hope you enjoyed uvu**

 **Do give me your thoughts! There isn't much yet, but for the next six scenes it'll just be the groups learning about who they're stuck with. If there's any fandom or specific character you'd like to suggest to bring in, go ahead and suggest it - I'll bring every thought into consideration.**

 **And so, as for updating, I'll be putting up a chapter every Monday to the best of my ability.**

 **Thank you very much for reading, and have a wonderful day!**


	2. Groups 1-3

**Meet groups 1-3! This chapter and the next will serve as the introductory phase. If anything sounds confusing for a fandom you're not a part of or don't know as well, let me know! I'll do my best to fix it.**

 **I hope you enjoy uvu**

* * *

Kaneki, Shirazu, Psyche, and Delic found themselves all standing on wooden flooring. As it was a sudden scene change, both Delic and Shirazu stumbled a bit, disoriented. It was as though the ground had shifted under their feet. The four looked around at their starting point. There was a large pink circle painted on the ground, and they looked to be in some kind of log cabin. The lighting was poor, but a thin ray of sunlight ran its way from the pane-less window across the floor to Psyche's feet. The raven-haired pink-lover looked confusedly out the window. "Trees? I thought we were in a city…" He went over to the window and looked out. Delic followed, equally perplexed.

"That weird voice-dude could have lied," Shirazu suggested, looking around. "And, uh, I think I found your weapon, Psyche." The orange-haired one gestured to Psyche to come over, and he did.

"Ooo, wow! It's a pink gun!" He picked it up, brandishing it with care. He petted it once with love before turning around and pointing it right at Delic. "Isn't it _cool,_ Deli?"

Delic ducked out of the way. "Hey, hey, don't point that thing at me! Jesus, don't kill your own teammates…"

"I don't think we _really_ have to kill anyone, right?" Psyche asked, unsuspecting, and Delic looked nervously at Shirazu.

Kaneki looked at the ground, touching his chin.

"Uh…I think…we might," Shirazu said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright, Psyche, listen to me," Delic said, going right up to Psyche and grabbing his shoulders. "If that voice wasn't lying, then we might actually be in danger. There might actually be people who try to kill us. We've gotta take this kinda serious, alright? I don't want you getting hurt…"

Psyche tilted his head, sure that his friend wasn't serious about it. His eyes widened, however, as the gravity of the situation settled on him. "You mean…we might… _die?_ " The last word was only a whisper. His eyes were filled with utter fear and began to well up with tears.

"Uh-hey…" Shirazu didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry," Kaneki came in, breaking his silent streak with a warm, reassuring face. He came over and put his hand on Psyche's shoulder. "Even if anything does happen, I'm used to fighting people, so I'll make sure neither of you get hurt, alright? I promise to protect everyone here."

"R…really?" Psyche was hesitant to believe.

"I'm sure…" Kaneki paused, and touched his chin. "I'm sure that everything will turn out just fine, here. Okay?"

Psyche blinked a few times, then smiled again. "Okay!"

Delic gave Kaneki a look that said "Thanks for that," and Kaneki gave a slight nod.

"Ohh, man, I wasn't sure before but now I'm _positive!_ " Shirazu was grinning at Kaneki. "I knew it! You're totally Sassan, aren't you?"

Kaneki gazed at him in confusion. "Sassan?"

"Haise Sasaki! You're probably who he used to be, right? You've gotta be!"

"I…don't know who…."

"Let me guess: you like books, right? And you're super protective and you worry about stupid shit?"

"Well, I guess that-"

"You're _totally_ Sassan!"

Psyche and Delic looked at one another in confusion.

"So…hm…" Kaneki put his hand to his chin, this time in deep thought. "So, you say that my name is Haise Sasaki; how old is Haise?"

"Twenty-two? I think. Why?"

"I'm nineteen, so if you're right, then…then that would mean that you're further ahead in time than I am."

Psyche spoke up. "I guess that wouldn't be too weird, since apparently there are people from different worlds here, right? And Mr. Izaya didn't recognize me or Deli…"

"Hm, yeah," Delic agreed.

"I mean, where I'm from…when I'm from…Sassan does have amnesia, so it's not like he remembers being you or anything," Shirazu explained. "You're my mentor, actually, in the Quinx squad, y'know? You're a Rank One in the CCG."

Kaneki stared, processing this. "I…join the CCG?"

"Yep! And you're a super cool officer, too, so it's pretty awesome. Me and the rest of the Quinx have you as our mentor; we all have a little bit of ghoul in us. See?" As if to prove it, his right eye turned red, his sclera darkening into something close to black.

"Whoa…" Psyche and Delic stared in awe.

"The CCG takes in artificial half-ghouls?" Kaneki was appalled at all of this.

"Yeah, uh…I guess it might be a bad idea to tell you all this stuff, huh? Uh…" He rubbed the back of his head and averted his eyes. "I… oops. Me and my big mouth… I feel like a time traveler or somethin'. I'm pretty sure you two are the same guy, so…"

"What I'm wondering most is why they'd take us from two different time frames…"

"Do ya think it's because now we're both the same age? I mean, I'm nineteen too, so it's kinda weird to me…" Shirazu furrowed his brow.

Kaneki shrugged. "Maybe, but I guess it'll remain a mystery for now. Until then, I'll take your word for it and believe that in the future, I am your mentor." He smiled at Shirazu.

"See, see, when you make that face I know it's gotta be true… But you're definitely way more serious than he is…"

"Hm." Kaneki thought that perhaps it was because his memory was wiped. He'd been through a hell of a lot, so it wouldn't surprise him if he were to become more lighthearted once he forgot. He didn't think that he really _wanted_ to forget, but… There were mixed emotions involved, he guessed.

Psyche raised his hand.

"Psyche, you can just talk," said Delic, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I was wondering if we could all get to know each other better before we do anything big. Can we?"

The other three looked at one another and agreed. "I don't see why not," Kaneki said. "It'll help us to figure each other out now, anyway."

"I'll start!" Psyche said happily, and promptly sat down on the edge of the pink circle painted on the floor. The others slowly sat down around the edge.

"I feel like we're at some kind of slumber party," Delic grumbled.

Psyche giggled. "My name is Psyche; I like lotsa things and love everyone. I'm twenty-one. My favorite food is cake and I love all sweets. I really like bunny rabbits. My favorite color is pink and I'm actually a singer and piano-player in a band called Psychedelic Dreams. I know three other people here besides Deli, and four if you count Shizu-chan. I've never really fought before, but I'm pretty flexible and acrobatic, y'know? I also have pretty good aim~" He beamed. "Your turn, Shira-chan!"

"Shira-chan-? What kind of… ugh… Never mind…" Shirazu rubbed the back of his head again. "Uhh… Well… I'm Shirazu, and I like orange I guess? Sharks are pretty cool. I'm a Rank Three ghoul investigator right now, but I might get promoted to Rank Two soon because of this huge-ass operation we just pulled off. Ghoul investigators fight ghouls, which are like people but they have to eat human flesh." Psyche and Delic glanced at one another at this new info. "It's kinda messed, but that's why we go after them. Sassan's different. Well, Kaneki. I'm part ghoul, but I can eat normal food. I have the same kinda weapon as a ghoul, though: a kagune, which is like…cool… It comes out of their backs and…yeah. Mine shoots stuff, but it's not too great with aim. Sometimes my hearing is extra good." He shrugged. "I've been trained, too. Your turn, Kaneki."

"I'm Kaneki… I like to read, though I haven't had time for it lately… My preference is tragedies, and my favorite author is Sen Takatsuki. I cannot eat normal food; I haven't been able to since a certain incident in which I became the half-ghoul I am now… My favorite food used to be steak burgers. The only thing I enjoy taste-wise, now, is coffee. I'm… moderately strong, and have a kagune that has scales. Its aim is good; close range is best for my particular kind. I've done a lot of fighting as of late, but I'm not a hateful person. I'm going to fight to make sure as few people die as possible. I'll do my best not to let anyone here get hurt…"

"So, wait, you've gotta eat people?" Delic asked, squinting incredulously.

Kaneki frowned. "That's right."

"Man, that sucks."

"N…no cake…" Psyche seemed on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, Psyche," said Kaneki reassuringly. "I don't mind it at all…"

"You don't mind _eating people?_ " Delic stared at him, mouth agape.

"Ah, no, that's not…"

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Kaneki - Deli eats people too sometimes, and in fact I think he really likes doing it. I don't think it's the same kind of thing, but you guys both _kinda_ eat people, so you two can be best friends!"

"Psyche, you're not supposed to go and reference that," Delic laughed.

"After all," Psyche shrugged, "Deli always says 'Delic' is short for 'delicious.'"

"Oh, come on, Psyche; be quiet-" Delic grabbed at Psyche's hair and tugged at it irately. "Ya ruined a great pick-up line!"

"Uwahhh, Deli, noo…!" Psyche wailed in protest of the hair-pulling.

Shirazu snapped to attention as something occurred to him. "Hey, Kaneki!"

Kaneki stopped furrowing his brow at Psyche and Delic and turned to Shirazu.

"Do you like bananas?" It was a sudden question asked with urgency.

Kaneki blinked. "Bananas?"

"Yeah. Bananas. Did you like them back when you could taste them?"

"I…well…" He thought about it. "I think I liked them pretty well. It wasn't my favorite or anything, but I definitely liked them. Sometimes they'd make up my lunch. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Kaneki thought about this. He couldn't figure any reason he might have asked such a random question, unless it had something to do with this "Haise" that he mentioned. "Well…Delic, I suppose it's your turn."

"Oh, alright. Hm…" He stroked his chin. "Well, I'm Delic, and I'm the other lead singer of Psychedelic Dreams. I also do the guitar. I super duper like sweets too, but I also really, really love chicken wings. I have impulse control issues, and I'm pretty flirtatious, but I'm hella strong, so I can do all sorts of shit that normal people can't. I chased Psyche with a street sign once 'cause he stole my cake."

"Mhm!" Psyche agreed happily.

"A street sign?" asked Shirazu. "Why a street sign?"

Delic shrugged. "It was the thing closest to me."

"…Huh…"

"Well," said Kaneki, getting to his feet. "I think that the best thing now is to start heading out. We might as well get ready. If we're in the forest, we're probably on the outskirts of the city. I see no reason for that voice to lie to us about something like setting."

Delic nodded. "I don't think any of it has much reason, but alright; sounds good."

"Shouldn't we pick a leader?" asked Shirazu.

"That would help us maintain a structure," Kaneki agreed. "If there's someone to give orders, there won't be chaos in the face of an emergency…hopefully."

Shirazu placed his vote immediately. "I vote for Kaneki!"

"I could totally-" Delic began, shooting for leader.

Psyche was the one who cut him off. "I also pick Kaneki!"

"Wow, thanks, Psyche…"

"Yep!"

"Eh, I'd pick Kaneki too, so… Makes sense," Delic shrugged it off, grinning. "You're definitely most capable. Also smart, so that helps. You just kinda feel like a leader, y'know?"

"Well…I guess so…" Kaneki scratched at his cheek, smiling lopsidedly. "Alright then…I guess I'll lead the way, in case someone comes for us." He paused, thinking about all of this. "Thank you all for choosing me… Ah… I'd prefer Shirazu in the back due to his good senses…in case someone ambushes us from behind. We're in a wooded area, so everyone make sure to keep an eye on the branches above us, too." The others nodded. "I guess that's it." He began for the door.

"Ah, one more thing," Delic cut him off and took him by the shoulder. Kaneki looked back at him. "I…don't suppose your free to date~"

Kaneki gazed at him with a completely deadpan expression. When he at last responded, his voice was flat. "…No."

* * *

"Uwahh!" Tsukishima fell over immediately upon the change of scenery. Shintaro sat down right away, dazed.

Roppi and Seidou didn't seem affected, and Seidou in particular was looking at them with a vaguely concerned smile. _Why are people like this in a survival game…?_

"Well…" Roppi looked around. "We're on a roof."

The others began to take in their surroundings: above them was a cloud-patched blue sky. All of them were on top of a large red circle. There was a door that led back inside the building behind Roppi, and there was a railing on all sides of the roof to prevent people from falling. Roppi walked to the ledge and looked down. "I'd guess we're about thirty stories high…"

"Ohhh boy…," Tsuki said faintly. He was afraid of heights. He decided he wouldn't go anywhere near the edge of the roof. Unless of course he thought that Roppi would-oh, God, why was he thinking like that? Of course he wouldn't; not right now, right? Right? _Tsuki, just stop thinking so much…_ He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Well, I think our weapons are over on top of the…door-thing," remarked Seidou, who went over to the side of it and went up one of those ladders to reach the top. "Hey, yeah; they're labeled too! Someone come over here so I can hand them down to you…"

Roppi turned around, dull-eyed as always as he helped Seidou get the weapons down. "This is for Shintaro," Seidou said, handing down a red-handled pair of scissors. Roppi quirked an eyebrow at it, skeptical, but set it on the ground. "This is mine…" He handed Roppi a crossbow-like object. He was vaguely impressed with this one in comparison to the scissors. "Thank goodness I have my quinque. I feel a little better now. And…this is yours, Roppi. Nice." He handed Roppi a machine gun, and Roppi's eyes widened in surprise. He looked at the weapon for a bit while Seidou came down the ladder.

"…They gave me a machine gun," Roppi stated.

"Yeah, I guess so," Seidou agreed, smiling in a crooked way. "Pretty cool."

"Roppi, you got a machine gun?" Tsuki asked incredulously.

"I kinda expected a switchblade, to be honest," Roppi remarked, then smirked. "But this is way better."

Seidou picked up his quinque and the scissors before taking the scissors over to Shintaro and handing them to him.

"You're serious?" Shintaro asked weakly. "This is what I've got?"

"Yeah, yours does kinda suck in comparison," Roppi agreed.

"…Oh, man… No iPod… no computer… no air conditioning…" He sighed heavily before laying on his back, arm over his eyes. He was ignored.

"So you don't have a weapon, right?" Seidou asked Tsuki. "Is there something else you've got?"

"W…well…" Tsuki looked down uncomfortably, tugging at his scarf. "I-I have superhuman strength…I guess… I-I just-it's just that I-I don't like…to use it… At all…"

"Hm… Well, I don't really like the idea of any part of this, so…" Seidou frowned. "I guess we're in the same boat. I mean, I'm down with killing the ghouls; that's my job anyway, so that part's fine. Even though apparently a half-ghoul's in the CCG, which doesn't make sense to me…"

"I don't know what most of that meant," Roppi informed him. "I personally would like to kill a certain asshole by the name of Izaya Orihara, so he's my target."

"I-I don't want to kill anyone…" Tsuki nervously wrung his wrists.

Seidou sat down on the edge of the red circle; Roppi followed his lead, holding the machine gun with care. "I think," said Seidou, "that we need to learn each other's strengths and abilities so that we can effectively work as a team."

"Aren't we going to have to fight against each other, eventually?" Roppi inquired dully.

"D-do we really have to do all that?" asked Tsuki, brow furrowed. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I guess so…," Seidou answered. "I mean, I don't have any idea how we got here, and I bet neither does anyone else, so I think it's a serious enough situation that we should just go with it for now… I think we should all do our best to survive! The whole concept is stupid, in my opinion, but if someone does attack us, we've got to be ready."

"Well, I'm gonna hazard a guess that that guy only has weaknesses," Roppi commented, jutting his thumb in Shintaro's direction.

Shintaro sat up. "Huh? Me? I'm not that bad! Really!"

Roppi rolled his eyes.

"Well, should we start?" Seidou rubbed the back of his head. "And like, we should say anything else you think everyone should know. At the very least we gotta know each other's strengths."

"Why don't you start?" Roppi asked him, dull.

"Eh? Alright… Well, I'm Seidou Takizawa; you guys can call me Seidou, since this isn't really a professional setting. I am twenty-two years old. My weapon is a quinque, so it'll be especially useful against the Gourmet. It's an anti-ghoul weapon. It shoots crystallized projectiles, so it'll work just fine against humans, too. I've been physically trained by the CCG, and my aim is good. I'm only a Rank Two investigator right now, but I was almost the top of my class." There was a bit of an edge to his tone at the word ' _almost._ '

"O-oh, how cool," Tsuki commented, smiling at him nervously. Everything about him was nervous. "I-I'm glad that we have you on…on our team."

"Well, thanks!" Seidou grinned. "I guess you can go next," he said to Roppi.

Roppi eyed him. "I'm Roppi; nineteen years old. I'm very skilled with a knife, and my aim is sharp, so I think a machine gun will do just fine. I know a few of the people out there. Anyone that looks like me or Tsuki is someone I can tell you guys about. I could care less about the fact we all have to kill each other, really." He looked at Tsuki.

"O-oh, um, I'm Tsuki… T-twenty years old… I…have a strength a-ability that ex-exceeds, um, n-normal humans… So…I can lift weird things like-like cars… But-but only if I really want to… I…don't really like-like using it too often, so… Um… Yeah, that-that's about it." He looked at Shintaro.

"Uh…" Shintaro rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "I'm Shintaro… I'm eighteen, and I'm… Well, I'm good with computers, at least? A…and…"

"Useless," Roppi scoffed.

"N-no! I just-! Ugh, yeah, you're right…" He hung his head in shame.

"I-I'm sure there's something else that-that's a-a-a quality," Tsuki assured him.

Shintaro shifted. "Uh… I…am a… I'm smart. I guess." He looked increasingly anxious. "Like, a little over average. A little. Just a little. I mean. And. And I can remember things easy. Like-I dunno, I have a-a photographic memory, if that helps at all…"

"Yeah, sure it can!" Seidou smiled at him. "With a photographic memory, we can figure out who we're up against, can't we? Because you remember all the faces, right?"

"Y…yeah…"

"We'll use that, then. See? Not useless." Seidou frowned meaningfully at Roppi, who shrugged. Tsuki sighed. "I want to get down to the bottom of this. I'm going to figure out what this game's really all about," Seidou vowed.

"Who'll lead?" Roppi asked, slipping his red-fringed jacket down to his elbows. Though he wore a long-sleeved (also black) shirt beneath it, this action would still help him cool off.

"Oh. Uh… I guess…I'll lead! If that's alright…" Seidou shifted.

Roppi shrugged. "I don't want to anyway."

"I-I think that that-that is a good idea," Tsuki agreed.

"Euh, sounds good to me…," Shintaro sighed. "I just hope there's a/c in this building…"

Seidou got to his feet, brandishing his crossbow quinque with an earnest fire in his eyes. "Let's do this."

* * *

"We're in…a park?" Keiichi looked around confusedly, sitting on the ground as he, too, had lost his balance. Yukiteru had almost fallen, but had caught himself in time. He, Keiichi, A-ya, and C-ta all absorbed the situation. They were on an orange circle painted upon the sidewalk of what seemed to be a park. Not any kind of children's park, per se; just an ordinary city park for walks and playing with dogs and other park-y things. Right beside them was a large fountain. There were four weapons on the ledge of the fountain with a piece of paper beneath each. "Huh…" Keiichi got up and went over to them.

C-ta joined him. "Hm, it seems you have a baseball bat," C-ta remarked as Keiichi lifted it and gave it a test swing. The paper beneath had his name on it.

"Sweet," Keiichi grinned. "I…don't play baseball, actually." He looked down, confused.

"A box cutter…huh?" C-ta lifted the red-hilted tool and examined it, moving the blade in and out. "Works for me," he said brightly, smiling. The truth of the situation was making him nervous, but he shoved the box cutter into his pocket and lifted the red-handled scissors that belonged to A-ya. He took them over to his childhood friend, expression warm. "Here…" He couldn't help but notice his friend was trembling, if slightly.

"Yeah…thanks," A-ya responded with his usual expressionless face.

C-ta tilted his head, knowing full well he was terrified on the inside. A complete calm flooded C-ta; A-ya came first. A-ya came first. A-ya came first. Of course… _I must be well, for A-ya._

"I…I don't have my diary…" Yukiteru seemed distressed as he picked up his weapon: darts. "What'll I…?" He whimpered softly and sat on the edge of the fountain, putting his face in his hands.

"Hey, hey, it's fine, alright?" Keiichi assured him. "We can beat this! I believe it; we can go against the odds and win this thing, okay?"

"Right…" It was as though a dark cloud had settled around him. He felt doomed.

"It's okay, A-ya," said C-ta to A-ya, stroking his back comfortingly. "I'll protect you."

Yukiteru looked up, staring at C-ta. His eyes portrayed mixed emotions of hope and dread. _That sounds like… Yuno… Could it be that he…?_

"Alright, we've all gotta pull ourselves together!" Keiichi commanded, and everyone looked at him. "We can't just mope and accept some kind of terrible fate. We've gotta fight!"

"Ah." A-ya put his hand to his mouth, breathing a deep, calming sigh.

"Y…yeah; you're right," Yukiteru agreed, though it seemed he only half-believed it.

"Something is bothering me," A-ya stated, voice monotone. He seemed like a monotone kind of guy. "Why pit us all against each other, to kill all but one off? There is no prerequisite to this kind of thing. We don't know anything about this kind of game, so why should we have to listen? Do we really need to kill anyone at all? What if we refused the wishes of the voice and just wandered around? Maybe it isn't required to kill anyone after all. I mean, why should we?"

"Yeah…I guess you're right!" Keiichi beamed. "Even better! And if we encounter anyone, we'll be on defense; it's as simple as that!"

"And…and maybe we can convince them to not go along with it, too!" Yukiteru fully concurred with this idea, far more confident in it. "If at least half of the people are as nice and logical and sane as you guys, we should be just fine!"

"We'll…hope for that, anyway…," A-ya answered, unsure that everyone would be so willing.

"Ah, A-ya's clever as always, coming up with this kind of thing." C-ta was smiling, content.

"Uh, one more thing," Keiichi came in again. His hand went to the back of his head, and he was smiling nervously. "So, uh, what are your guyses names again? I kinda forgot… Sorry… I'm Keiichi."

"Ah, don't worry about it," C-ta answered, warm and friendly. "I'm C-ta, and this is A-ya." A-ya gave a small nod.

"Um, I'm Yukiteru…"

"So C-ta, A-ya, Yukiteru. Got it! Which way should we head first?"

The four of them looked around. To the south, the park continued on. To the north and the west, there were houses. To the east, the park cut off and became a shopping area. They could make out skyscrapers to the north-east.

"Perhaps the houses are best?" suggested C-ta. "There, we can decide where we'll stay for the night, then explore a bit. This way we don't have to worry about that kind of thing later."

"M…maybe we'll even find one of those 'special items' the Voice mentioned," Yukiteru added.

"Yeah! We've got this!" Keiichi raised his baseball bat into the air. "Let's go!"

Yukiteru and C-ta raised their hands with an optimistic, "Yeah!" A-ya only nodded.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy the dynamics? The next chapter with the final three groups will be out next Monday uvu**

 **Reviews are welcome~**


	3. Groups 4-6

**Alright, this'll be the final introductory chapter, I promise! Come next chapter, the story line will begin.  
**

 **If anything is confusing or inaccurate, let me know! I shall edit, edit, edit.**

 **I hope you enjoy uvu**

* * *

"Sebastian, it's dark!"

"Where are we…?"

Sebastian opened the door to their dark, unlit room to shed some light on the situation. They were in a storage room filled with shelves upon shelves upon shelves, not to mention lots of boxes. "I think that's a bit better."

Shinichi went over to the light switch and flicked it on. Ciel shielded his eyes. "Agh- What kind of lighting is _this_?" He squinted up at the ceiling. "They look like _tubes_ , Sebastian…"

"I can't say I know myself," Sebastian answered thoughtfully.

"Hey…what time period are you guys from?" Shinichi asked with a furrowed brow, running a hand through his slicked-back hair.

"Ah…people from different time periods, too? Interesting," remarked Migi.

Ciel seemed disgusted by the talking hand. "We are from the late 1800's," Sebastian responded.

Shinichi nodded in understanding. His right hand was the one that answered, an eye opening on the tip of the index finger. "We are from the early 2000's." Its voice was a bit high-pitched, and its tone was precise.

"I guess we'll have to explain a lot about this place, huh?" Shinichi sighed.

"I can assure you that I will catch onto things quite quickly, and I can most certainly take care of my young master if he's still confused," Sebastian responded coolly. "It seems that due to these circumstances, we are at a disadvantage."

"Maybe so, but you're you, Sebastian," Ciel smirked.

Sebastian gave a sly smile in turn. "Indeed."

"If I may," Migi cut in, stretching out from Shinichi's arm towards Ciel. "I think I'd like to better know who the two of you are before continuing. I am also wondering why you were originally standing on a green-colored circle."

"I think it's our starting point…" Shinichi rubbed the back of his head, obviously with his left hand.

"Perhaps our team color? It's relatively simple," said Ciel.

"Is it perhaps connected to some kind of futuristic teleportation device? Otherwise, how would we have ended up here specifically from our places atop the pillars?" What an inquisitive hand. "And also…" The parasite stretched further and reached the top of a box behind Ciel, picking up an old-fashioned revolver with its two tiny appendages. "I do believe this belongs to you, Ciel, Earl of the Phantomhive estate."

Ciel accepted the 1800's-style gun from the not-hand. He was smiling with half of his mouth, eye narrowed. "You're very proper for a parasite."

"I learned the entire Japanese language in just a day," Migi responded.

"About that," Sebastian said, stepping back into the circle to join the others. "Young Master, I do believe it's the case that you have never learned Japanese, correct?"

"Correct…," Ciel responded, squinting at his butler.

Shinichi looked perplexed. "I thought we were speaking Japanese."

"As did I," Migi agreed.

"I am positive that I'm speaking English," Ciel frowned.

Sebastian nodded. "So you are. You are speaking English, and our teammates are speaking Japanese. I understand both languages, but how is it that you understand each other?"

Ciel furrowed his brow and looked at Sebastian.

Shinichi blinked and looked confusedly at Migi.

"Well this is interesting, as well," Migi remarked. "Perhaps it is some kind of other device that breaks any language barriers that would have made it more difficult for us to proceed."

Shinichi touched his chin. "Something like a translator?"

"Perhaps so," Sebastian agreed. "I have no arguments against this. It certainly saves us a lot of time."

Ciel crossed his arms over his chest. "Speaking of which, let's hurry up and get acquainted with one another so that we can get started. As polite as it is, you needn't refer to me as the earl. You can just call me Ciel, for simplicity's sake."

"You seem young for an earl," Migi commented.

"Yes, but I am no child," Ciel answered coolly. "This is Sebastian, and he is my butler."

"I shall remain loyal to my young master," Sebastian vowed with a smile, putting a gloved hand over his chest.

"A demon is what you called yourself, correct?" asked Migi.

"Indeed."

"Ah. I do sense a very strong power in you. I am glad to have you on my team from the beginning. There is one other that had exceptional power that I could sense. He was also in black; I do believe he said his name was Kuroha. He is someone to be wary of."

"I agree," Sebastian said, hand to his chin in thought. "I also sensed it, though it did not feel quite like a demon…"

"Perhaps this is because he is from a different realm," Migi suggested.

"Perhaps so."

"However…" - Migi turned his eye around to look at his host - "…I would like to add that there are a few I can sense. There are three others I received a signal from." He turned his eyes back to face Sebastian and Ciel. "As we are all on the same team, I will let all of you know if one of these people is approaching. I imagine that both of you understand the situation and therefore grasp the convenience of helping one another for now. I am a very logical and self-preserving being. Expect nothing else. I find no purpose in names, but you may call me Migi."

"Shall I refer to you as 'it'?" Ciel asked with a frown.

"Whatever you'd like. I really don't have a preference, though Shinichi refers to me in male pronouns. Shinichi, now it's your turn."

Shinichi nodded. "I am probably nowhere near the levels of something like a 'demon'…" - he eyed Sebastian - "…but I have Migi's cells dispersed throughout my bloodstream. Because of this I am faster and stronger than a normal human, and I can hear things far easier, too."

"Well, I'm sure I can handle that," Sebastian smiled. "Don't misunderstand. I agree with you, Migi, that we should work together as a group in the beginning. There is also a chance that I'll need your help in facing that person called 'Kuroha,' depending upon how strong he really is. However, I, too, have very calculating ideas on how to handle the situation, and my priority is merely to protect my master and myself."

"As mine is to protect myself and my host," Migi agreed.

"Then we are in agreement?"

"Yes, I completely understand."

Shinichi sighed lightly and looked over at Ciel. He had the cold, stubborn look of someone that was going to make it out of here. He also looked pretty confident. As they all left the storage area and entered the shopping area, Shinichi gazed up at the ceiling, running a hand through his hair once more.

* * *

"I expected something…a bit more impressive," Tsukiyama remarked, looking around at everything. "A _monochrome_ place that needs to be redone-really…"

Group 5 found themselves in a grey, run-down factory. There wasn't really anything too interesting to look at. Even the large circle painted under their feet was only a darker grey than the floor.

"Yeah, it is pretty drab, huh…," Ganta agreed, rubbing the back of his head. The yellowish lights flickered. "Though I guess DW isn't so colorful on the inside either, so…"

Yoh scoffed.

Kuroha remained eerily silent, looking around and wandering over to some broken machinery.

"Alright; what are all of your abilities?" Tsukiyama inquired of the others. "Impress me!"

"Well, uh, I can control my blood and shoot it at people…," Ganta told him.

"Really?" _I wonder, then, how good his blood must taste to have this ability…_ Dolce, _I am sure…though of course, Kaneki-kun is priority in this game. I can't have anyone else snatching him away from me._

"Now, what the hell is a 'ghoul'? That's your species, right?" Yoh asked him, crossing his arms. "What's the difference between you and a human, other than your weird color scheme?"

"I am offended," Tsukiyama frowned, putting a hand to his chest. He took a deep breath. Ganta did smell particularly lovely. "As a ghoul, I have a beautifully natural weapon called a 'kagune.'" At this, he brought his right hand to his left shoulder, then whipped his arm out to his right side, perfectly executing his kagune activation. A sharp, metallic, purple spiral circled his arm and ended in a sharp point just past his hand. It was pulsing with what looked like red blood vessels branching throughout the new appendage. He smiled at Ganta and Yoh, eyes red, each sclera black. "Impressive, _non_?"

"Jeez…" Yoh took a step back.

"Wow…" Ganta stared. "That's…really cool… I'm glad you're on our side, Tsukiyama-san."

He closed his eyes, smiling smugly as the kagune shrank and retreated. Kuroha was already on the second floor, watching the other three from over the railing. "Well, my weapon is also made from my blood, you see," Tsukiyama explained. "So you and I; we must be quite similar."

"Well, I dunno… I'm pretty weak…" He scratched at his cheek, looking away and thinking of all of the times he'd messed up when he needed to be strong.

"Oh, shut up, Ganta. I think I'm the weakest one here," Yoh grumbled. "And anyway, aren't I supposed to get a weapon…?" He looked around and went over to what was once a working conveyor belt. There was a good-sized crimson sword waiting for him, his name typed neatly on the piece of paper beneath it. The paper also informed him that this sword worked even against ghouls, Deadmen, and Shinki. "Sweet." He grinned and swiped it through the air, testing it. "Nice…"

"Yeah, Yoh's the only one without an ability, I guess," said Ganta to Tsukiyama.

"I have a badass sword now, though," Yoh added.

"Can ghouls do anything else cool?" Ganta inquired.

"Well, ghouls are far stronger than humans, and so humans can rarely best them in strength alone. Ghouls are also far faster, especially if they are the speed type. Although…" Tsukiyama paused. Perhaps he'd leave out the fact they had to eat human flesh. For now.

"Although, what?" asked Yoh, eye narrowing.

"Ah, _non preoccuparti_. It's nothing. Say, you are Igarashi-san and Takami-san, _n'est-ce pas?_ "

"Uh…yeah…," Ganta answered, confused with the alternating languages. "But you can call me just Ganta."

"And Yoh is fine for me," Yoh added as he attached the hilt for his sword to his belt loops.

"Very well, Ganta-kun and Yoh-kun. I hope we will all become well acquainted with one another!"

"Yeah!" Ganta agreed, enthusiastic.

Yoh frowned, uneasy with this 'ghoul.' He felt only distrust and suspicion.

"But…" Ganta looked around. "Weren't there four of us?"

" _Oui_ ," Tsukiyama confirmed, and pointed up to the observing figure on the second floor. He seemed to emanate darkness though his eyes glowed yellow. His grin only widened once attention was focused upon him.

"Ah… I can tell, even from here…" His face twisted in amusement, and then he was jumping over the railing… approaching… now, in front of Ganta. "…that you, too, are a 'monster'…" He laughed lowly, giving off a sense of coldness that made all three of the others want to shiver, yes, even Tsukiyama.

Ganta gave a nervous laugh, taking a few steps back. He went ghost-white as he watched Kuroha lick his lips.

"I can just smell the tragedy you've experienced. I hope that your soul is even further tormented here… Such pitiful and pain-filled souls…are my _favorite_ …" He grinned. His teeth were sharp as a snake's.

Ganta could only stare in terror, backing up again and stumbling so he was sitting on the concrete. _This guy… He's worse than Rokuro…or Tamaki…or any of the Undertakers, even… Maybe even…but…maybe not as bad as the Red Man, I hope… Right?_

Kuroha gave a small _heh_ before turning to Yoh. "And you, you remind me of a certain little deceiver I know…"

"D…deceiver; what's that supposed to mean…?" Yoh backed up without meaning to.

"Now is not the time to be so intimidating," Tsukiyama frowned deeply.

"Oh, no, they shouldn't be _intimidated_ … Not yet, anyway." He cocked his head to the side, eyes wide. "They should be rejoicing in the fact I'm not their enemy. Besides…I won't allow someone like that voice to be my 'master.' No, I may kill the participants of this stupid game, but it will be for _my own_ entertainment…not theirs. And I'll be the one laughing when I find the people running this."

Yoh and Ganta glanced at one another before looking back at Kuroha. Without taking their eyes off of him, Yoh helped Ganta to his feet. "W…well…I think I vote Kuroha as leader… What do you guys think?" Ganta asked weakly.

"I'm cool with it," Yoh answered.

Tsukiyama's eyes narrowed at the dark android. "I do believe that would be best…" _I cannot in any circumstances_ _allow this person anywhere near Kaneki-kun. He is to be reserved for_ moi _._

Kuroha looked at his three teammates. "Perfect. Shall we?"

* * *

"I can't believe this…" Shizuo pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd never been more angry in his life… Okay, no, that was a lie; he was just really angry. Maybe he just got angrier and angrier, every day. Ah, fuck.

Izaya did his best to ignore the blond for once and looked around. He, Shizuo, and two others were all situated atop a blue circle. He supposed that that paint hid something important that allowed them to be teleported here. They were on a dirt road directly in front of a traditional-style home.

"Hey!" cried Yato. "Would you look at that, Yukine? It almost looks like Kofuku's place~"

Yukine shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I guess so…"

Izaya broadened his examination: the house behind him was to the south, to the west was only more open land, though he thought he might see buildings in the distance. To the east was the forest, and to the north he could make out skyscrapers somewhere far ahead.

Yato clapped his hands together. "So~ What do you say? We're all a group, huh? We're totally gonna win~" He struck a determined pose, and Yukine watched him dully.

Shizuo just looked at him. "…You sound a lot like that flea bastard over there."

"Hah? Do I?"

"Yeah. It's pissing me off."

"…Oh."

"Nice," Yukine remarked.

"Hmm…," Izaya mused as he walked away from the blue circle the other three stood upon, walking past the house and around it to see what was behind. "Aha… Interesting." He stared at what was before him: open land with no roads or landmarks. He watched a bird fly into some kind of unseen barrier, laughing in surprise as it fell to the ground. He approached cautiously, arms forward, and touched the invisible wall. It glowed a gentle blue beneath his hands. "So we can't leave, huh…?" He looked upwards, and smiled. "Hm."

Izaya was coming back around again just as Yato decided he'd check the house out. He ran in as Izaya came back into the circle. "Looks like we're stuck here~"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yukine asked irately.

"Aww, you're like a tiny version of Shizu-chan; only _you're_ actually _cute_ ~" Izaya ruffled his hair, grinning.

"Hey! Don't touch me!"

"Leave the kid alone, Flea," Shizuo growled, taking a threatening step forward.

Izaya lifted his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I wouldn't hurt me if I were you. I'm _on your team_ , remember?"

"Tch…" Shizuo muttered something under his breath. It had a lot to do with cussing. It also had a lot to do with Izaya.

"I'll have you know, _Shizu-chan_ , that I'm not going to go along with this game anyhow. I am nobody's pawn, and there's no way I'm listening to whoever's running this show."

Shizuo grunted. "Yeah, well, I don't wanna do any of this shit either…"

"Oh~" Izaya grinned. "I would have thought this would be the _perfect_ time for you to let your inner monster loose. Come on, Shizu-chan, you know that once this team disbands, you'll love the idea of having my head. I'd bet if anyone bothers you out here, they'll be dead in an instant! Isn't that right, _Shizu-chan_?"

Shizuo grew increasingly irritated as the speech went on. At the last nickname, he snapped. "Shut the fuck up, won't you?! If we're stuck together couldn't you at least _shut up_ for a little bit so I don't want to beat your face in as bad?! I don't _want_ to kill anyone, god damn it, so fuck off, you little shit!"

Izaya was already opening his mouth to retaliate when Yukine shoved the chests of both men away from each other. " _Both of you shut up!_ " He scowled at both of them. "You idiots. If we're all on a team, we all need to work together. And I swear, if you two don't stop arguing, I'll force both of you away from each other as if you were elementary kids in time out! Do you really want that pathetic of a punishment? From someone who's _how much_ younger than you? I'm fourteen! And I know better! Shut up!"

Izaya and Shizuo looked at one another, then back to Yukine. Shizuo coughed uncomfortably. "…He started it," said Izaya, pointing at Shizuo.

" _What?!_ "

Yukine sighed, exasperated.

Yato, meanwhile, popped back out of the household with news. "I found provisions!"

"I cannot believe you'd just pin the blame on me, you childish little shit."

"I cannot believe you're saying these things in front of this kid."

" _I_ cannot believe you just called me a _kid!_ "

"Guys?" Yato stood there with food in his arms, tilting his head.

"There is _no way in Hell_ I am working with _you_!" Shizuo shouted.

"Sorry!~ It seems we're both stuck with it, _Shi~zu~cha~n…_ "

"Oh, fuck this shit."

"Both of you _stop it!_ " Yukine yelled. "You're making _me_ mad!"

Yato opened a bag of chips and began to eat them.

"Oho, you think _you're_ mad; well, this guy here is the best at getting angry, what with the monster he is~"

"I swear to _fucking god,_ Izaya, I will fucking _kill you_!"

"Stop _fighting!_ "

"I bet you would kill me if you could; you're just too slow~"

"Stop _provoking him_ , damn it!"

Shizuo clenched and unclenched his fists. "Why I outta…"

"Oh, don't even bother with our conflict." Izaya smiled at Yukine. "You're already dead anyway~"

"Eh-" That had crossed the line. " _What the hell?! I'LL_ kill you _, you bastard!_ "

"Oopsie~"

"You've got two people against you, Flea!"

Yato waved his hand to get attention. "Say, guys, I think maybe we should calm down or something? Maybe?"

"SHUT UP, Yato, nobody cares, and your scarf is _stupid_!" Yukine snapped. As if his scarf was even relevant to the conversation at hand.

Yato gasped, dropping all of the food. " _My scarf is NOT stupid! You take that back right now!_ " He stalked forward and joined them in the circle.

Thus, the four argued together.

They sure were off to a great start.

* * *

 **So! What group gets your vote, huh?**

 **As said, the actual story will start off next chapter! Thank you for reading - reviews are much appreciated~ uvu  
**

 **I will respond to any guest reviewers at the bottom of chapters - so:**

 _ **greater dog:**_ What an honor it is to have a soldier of Asgore's royal guard give a review! (...Assuming I'm referencing the right thing - you could just be a really great dog.) The alternates of Izaya and Shizuo are lesser known though they somehow managed to earn their own fanbase. I have fun with them because I can make their personalities and backstories as I please. As for the characters you don't know, I hope you can become acquainted with them here! Don't you worry about Mekaku City Actors, either... the anime kinda fell through, in my opinion. It's the song series it originated from that was most amazing~  
Well, golly - I hope you _do_ stick around; I'm happy to have you. I hope you enjoy!

 **Have a lovely day, now~**


	4. Special Items Pillars

**Alright, this chapter is where the story line at last begins! I'll warn you that this is, in fact, more plot-based than action-based.**

 **I hope you enjoy uvu**

* * *

Kaneki rubbed his nose, staring at the woods before him in confusion. He'd walked into something, but nothing was there. Psyche blinked at him.

"Huh? What is it?" Delic asked, peering from above Psyche's head.

"It's…nothing," Kaneki answered, bemused.

"Huh?" Both Shirazu and Delic were squinting at him. Psyche only tilted his head. He couldn't see anything either.

They all watched as Kaneki cautiously put his hands out in front of him and touched Nothing. It was a soft, glowing pink wherever he made contact. "Some kind of boundary," Kaneki said, understanding at last. "Past here must be out of bounds."

"Agh, we went the wrong way?" Delic asked, grimacing.

"No, we found the way that isn't right," Psyche corrected, and Delic frowned before ruffling his friend's hair violently.

"Uwahhh, Deli, my headphones!" Psyche wailed.

"Well, now what?' Shirazu asked, perplexed.

"Left," Kaneki said, and began walking in that direction. The others paused before following behind him.

"Hey, um, I have a question," Psyche said, twiddling his fingers.

"Go on ahead," Kaneki responded.

"Um…so… We won't be in the woods at night…will we?"

"What, are ya scared?" asked Shirazu.

"Y…yeahhh… What if…I dunno, what if something bad happens? Like-like Slenderman!"

"Oh, jeez, Psyche, no matter what happens, we'll be fine," Delic assured, taking Psyche's arm in front of him and squeezing lightly.

"B…but-"

Kaneki stopped, turning his head to look at Psyche with a warm smile. "I'll take care of you. And besides, I'm going to try and make sure we're out of the woods by nightfall, alright?"

"Ah… alright!" And Psyche was all happiness again. He was easy to please, it seemed.

The four trekked through the woods for quite some time. Delic kept tripping over roots or getting whipped by the branches that Psyche neglected to hold for him until he'd passed. Psyche would giggle and Shirazu would snicker. Delic would laugh it off like the goof he was, anyway, and then Shirazu would be angry when he faceplanted into a pile of mud. Psyche and Delic only laughed, and eventually Shirazu couldn't help laughing with them.

Up front, even Kaneki was smiling, if only slightly. Right now, things actually seemed quite nice. Even though he hadn't met Shirazu yet in his own realm, he felt the need to make sure he was safe nonetheless. Psyche was like a child even though he said he was twenty-one, so he felt the need to protect him, too. Delic, on the other hand, was someone he could tell had been through a lot of trials in life, though he continued to bring light to every situation. The way he tried to lighten the mood and help people laugh despite the circumstances reminded him of a certain old friend of his…

In any case, he cared for all of his teammates already.

Kaneki stopped smiling. Why did they all have to be placed in such a game? The whole concept bothered him. None of it made sense… He thought of the others from his realm and wondered what point in time Tsukiyama was from. If he happened to be from before that incident in the church, he'd certainly have to beat some sense into that gourmet… He sighed lightly. There was one other person from his realm, though; a CCG investigator. He'd have to ask Shirazu about whether he recognized him, though the orange-haired boy hadn't mentioned him yet…

"Hey, what's that?" Psyche pointed at something glowing purple through the trees.

"Uh, I dunno…," Shirazu answered, as Delic said, "Beats me."

"Let's go see!" Psyche chirped, excited, and he began running through the woods to investigate.

"Psyche, wait!" Kaneki went after him as fast as possible. He didn't know whether it was anything dangerous. He shot a glance at Shirazu to make sure he was on guard before catching up with Psyche. Kaneki stopped running, skidding just far enough to stand beside Psyche as he inspected a strange purple glowing pillar. Shirazu and Delic slowly came through the trees to see.

"Well, that's weird," Delic remarked.

"We don't know what it is, so we should be careful," Kaneki warned.

"Uh-huh," said Psyche as he went to touch it. Everyone else went to grab his arm, but it was too late, as a hologram appeared, startling Psyche and making him yelp and fall backwards onto his butt. Delic, Shirazu, and Kaneki took a step back.

There was a static human silhouette standing before them, the edges tapering off into a dark purple. _"Congratulations!"_ it said in The Voice. _"You've found one of the 'special items!' You're the first, so good job, all of you!"_ They all looked at one another. _"I will hereby explain to you how these work! The four of you will choose who obtains this item. What the item is depends on who gets it. You will select who gets it based on a touch screen menu that will appear after this recording is done. Keep in mind your item may not actually be an item. There are a variety of different things you can earn, from a weapon upgrade to an extra life. Choose well!"_ The hologram glitched and disappeared.

"That… _was_ pretty cool," Delic admitted.

"Yeah," Shirazu agreed, mouth still agape.

A futuristic kind of hologram-touch-screen showed up in pink. The letters on it were white. The four gathered around it to read:

 _Ken Kaneki ... [FastForward/Rewind]  
Ginshi Shirazu ... [Ghoul Activation]  
Psyche Orihara... [Person. Activation]  
Delic Heiwajima... [Weapon Upgrade/Switch Out]_

" _Ghoul Activation?_ " Shirazu asked, awed. "No fuckin' way! I ain't doin' that, nuh-uh!"

"What does it mean if there are slashes?" Psyche contemplated the 'items' of Kaneki and Delic.

"I don't know if it would mean we would take a chance or if we'd be able to choose between the two…," Kaneki answered.

"Say…I wonder if yours mean switching around where you are, time-wise," Shirazu said to Kaneki. "Maybe if you got 'FastForward,' you'd become Sassan! That'd be cool… But, I dunno, you're cool the way you are, too, and I don't really know what would happen if you got 'Rewind' instead."

Kaneki thought about his black-haired self. He didn't think that he would be as capable of dealing with the situation now… Not to mention the fact that he didn't know whether he'd even recognize what was going on. If he went backwards, couldn't he potentially forget everything? "I don't wish to risk selecting myself."

"I ain't either."

"What does Switch Out even mean?" Delic asked, scratching his head. "What if I, like, leave? And then someone else comes in for me instead? That would suck… I don't wanna make anyone else do this instead; jeez… And you guys are cool so, I dunno about that, man… Weapon Upgrade sounds cool, though. I didn't think I could get something like that, since, y'know, I'm supposed to not have a weapon."

"Maybe you'd get even stronger?" Shirazu guessed.

Delic shrugged. "Maybe. That'd be pretty weird, though."

"What does a Person Activation thing do, though?" Psyche asked curiously. "Who are we activating?"

"But there's, like, a dot there," Shirazu pointed out, pointing carefully at the point right after the word 'person.'

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I see it," Delic agreed.

"So perhaps it's an abbreviation?" Kaneki mused, putting a hand to his chin. "Persona, Personal, Personality, Personalized, Personating, Personnel…"

"Well, I don't wanna get switched out, so should we risk finding out what happens with Psyche's?" Delic asked, running a hand through his blond-dyed locks.

"Keep in mind, I don't know that we have to make a selection," Kaneki pointed out. "And we don't know for sure that what this thing offers is anything good… We don't know if it might be a trap or not."

"I say it should be up to Psyche," said Shirazu.

"Well…," Delic shifted nervously, worried for his friend.

"Hm…" Psyche thought about it for some time. "I… I think that I wanna try it!" He grinned. "I _love_ surprises!"

He poked at his name and selected. Psyche was enveloped in light. Shirazu and Delic took a step back at the sudden brightness, while Kaneki shielded his face, straining his eye to see if Psyche was alright. After a few seconds, the light died and Psyche sat on the forest floor, dazed and disoriented.

"Are you…good?' Shirazu asked, tentative as though Psyche might blow up or something weird like that.

Delic was at his friend's side immediately, but Psyche only smiled. "Nah, I'm good," he said. "I don't think it did anything 'cept confuse me a lot."

The other three looked at one another. "What a rip-off," Shirazu finally remarked.

* * *

Yukine watched the back of the Eskimo jacket get smaller as the informant ran off down a split in the road.

Izaya was the one that got his group to stop arguing in the end. "Isn't this fighting exactly what the person running this wants?" he had pointed out. "Why should we have to follow their wishes? Now, I understand if Shizu-chan can't resist his primal instincts to argue with everyone, but _I_ am going to move on."

As annoyingly as he had put it, he was right. Yato brought the food he had found to everyone's attention, and now it was all stuffed in a backpack that was slung over Shizuo's shoulder. Inside the house was also a switchblade that apparently belonged to Izaya. He was pleased to have it back.

After that, they all began making their way down the dirt road. Yato had asked Izaya what he was thinking about, and he only smiled and said he had a plan. Shizuo and Yukine were annoyed, Yato only really disappointed. The delivery god went on about it for awhile before giving up.

Eventually there came a split in the road: one way kept going straight ahead, and the other converged with the one they'd been walking on as if they were walking on an upside-down Y. Basically, there was a way that split off back to the left which essentially led backwards. And Izaya ran down it anyway, much to everyone else's annoyance.

"What the fuck d'ya think you're doing?!" Shizuo called after him.

"Finding _Easter eggs!~_ " he answered with glee.

"What?" Yukine asked flatly.

"No clue," Shizuo answered.

"Sounds fun! Wait for me~" cried Yato, running after him.

Yukine sighed. He was stuck with two irresponsible adults, it seemed. He and Shizuo looked at one another, both just as exasperated with the whole situation. They sighed in synchronization, neither speeding up to catch the two running on ahead. Yukine could make out Yato using his god-like physical abilities to catch up with Izaya easily. Yukine frowned deeply. Even though Yato hadn't broached upon the subject yet, the blond Shinki was increasingly curious about how the hell this guy managed to get everyone here. The Voice, that is. I mean, so he gets everyone here using some kind of inter-dimensional device; that was just fine. What didn't make sense was how he managed to take people like him and Yato here - they were from the _Far Shore_ , they weren't even supposed to be seen by these people! Yukine was dead, and Yato was some kind of god, so how did this make any sense at all? I mean, it wouldn't surprise Yukine if none of the other gods noticed when Yato disappeared, but still… Not to mention the fact there were people here that were apparently demons? Like, Ayakashi, or something? What kind of realm _was_ this?

Shizuo and Yukine eventually saw that there was another traditional-style home up ahead. At first they thought that perhaps they had made a mistake and had gone back to where they had started from, but as they approached the household, they found that the blue circle was not painted in the road directly in front of the house. The two blonds entered the sliding doors to find Izaya and Yato inspecting a short purple pillar on the ground.

"Why won't it do anything?" Yato ground his teeth and kicked the rectangular prism, letting out a yelp and holding his foot.

Izaya snickered; Shizuo sighed heavily. _Why_ did Izaya have to be in his group again?

"What is it?" asked Yukine, approaching it. As Shizuo followed after him, the cube activated in a flash, creating the static-and-purple silhouette hologram that Group 1 had found not too long before this.

"The fuck?" Shizuo blinked a few times.

The hologram, who had the same voice as The Voice, explained to them the idea of the special items and how they were the second group to find one, congratulations! Their holographic touch screen was light blue, its letters also white. The four peered at it, Yato and Yukine between both Izaya and Shizuo. Those two were keeping their distance from one another.

 _Shizuo Heiwajima ... [Extra Recruits]  
Izaya Orihara ... [Important Information]  
Yato ... [Weapon Upgrade/Replacement]  
Yukine ... [Blessed Upgrade]_

"Extra recruits…," Shizuo frowned deeply. "No way in Hell I'm dragging anyone else into this shit."

"Ahh? A blessed upgrade, Yukine - look at that!" Yato pointed out with excitement. "I wonder what that could be!"

Yukine wasn't as excited by the choices displayed. He was gazing darkly at Yato's name and his 'special item,' unease and jealousy stirring within him. "Yato…"

"Hm? What's wrong, Yukine?" Yato tilting his head, feigning ignorance.

"What do you think it means by weapon upgrade…or replacement? It's that Nora girl…isn't it?"

Yato looked nervous. "…I-"

"It _is_ , isn't it?" Yukine looked at him, brow furrowed in fear and anger.

"Ah… well, no, of course not! She's from a long time ago; I won't ever use her again!"

"But-"

"Wait, wait," Shizuo cut in, "what the hell are you guys talking about? Use her? What the fuck?"

"I'm his weapon," Yukine explained bluntly, jutting his thumb at Yato.

"That's what a Shinki does," Yato confirmed, nodding. "They become the weapon of their master."

"And this loser happens to be my master."

"Hey!"

Though Yato had snapped at him, Yukine was looking at the items pillar, mouth agape as it burst with light.

"Hah? Bright!" Yato wailed.

"What the _fuck_?" Shizuo growled, shielding his eyes. If only he had his sunglasses…

"Did we take too long?" Yukine asked, squinting through the brightness only to become even more incredulously angry. "You're kidding!"

"What is it?" Yato asked confusedly, but by that time the light began to die down and the three could see Izaya holding papers in his hand.

Yukine glowered at the Eskimo informant. "He freaking selected already."

"This'll be most beneficial to us, anyway," Izaya beamed, looking smug.

The papers flapped and fell to the ground as Shizuo grabbed his rival by the collar and yanked him into the air. The air seemed to crackle with the tension. Izaya's eyes were sly and challenging; Shizuo's were filled with a fiery rage.

Yato had already backed off from the situation, much to Yukine's annoyance.

Shizuo's voice was low and tight, threatening to break into a yell. "If you could just take a few fucking seconds to say what you're thinking so we can agree as a fucking team, that would be really…really… _great._ " He was speaking through gritted teeth by the end of his statement.

Izaya shrugged, casual. "I'm not really much of a team player, y'know? Sorry, Shizu-chan~"

" _I am going to fucking-_ "

"Guys!" Yukine snapped. "If we keep fighting, we're never getting out of here!"

Both of them looked at Yukine for a few moments. Izaya smiled. "He's right, you know."

Shizuo frowned deeply before dropping the informant, who caught himself gracefully and brushed himself off. "Sorry, Yukine-kun, but Shizu-chan is very snippy and it's just _so easy_ to get him to-" Shizuo punched him square in the jaw and he flew into the wall, narrowly missing Yato. Yato stiffened and yelped.

"Fuck you," Shizuo growled. "Stop making me wanna kill you."

Yukine was glad Izaya had been punched, but also a bit surprised by the strength in Shizuo's punch.

Izaya laughed breathily, emerging from the dust created when he hit the wall as hard as he did. His eyes looked a bit annoyed, this time. "Well, you got me. Great. You satisfied? Let's continue, then…" After brushing himself off, he went back over to the papers on the floor and picked them up to leaf through them. "Ah, yes, this is perfect~"

"What is it?" asked Yato, peering behind his shoulder. Yukine joined Yato, as curiosity had gotten the best of him. Shizuo crossed his arms, wishing for a cigarette.

Izaya, Yato, and Yukine all looked down at the pages with varying levels of interest. The pages included the names of every participant, it seemed, each sorted by group. Beside each name were three hints that made up who they were. For example, the first page was as follows:

 _Group 1  
Ken Kaneki (19): protect, self-deprecate, monster  
Ginshi Shirazu (19): guilt, Father, stupidity  
Psyche Orihara (21): joy, fear, light vs. dark  
Delic Heiwajima (21): "Love," impulsivity, stupidity_

 _Group 2  
Seidou Takizawa (22): inferiority, #2, earnest  
Shintaro Kisaragi (18): hikkiNEET, hero, intellect_

From there it continued on into the second page and so on, making up a total of four pages. Izaya became increasingly interested to the point of looking a bit unnerving to Yukine with his wide smile and ecstatic eyes which looked upon the newfound information with a focused and intense gaze. As Izaya leafed through, he stopped at the fourth page and froze up before closing the packet.

"Hah? What else was there?" Yato asked, trying to open it up.

"Nothing we need to look at right now," Izaya answered easily, twirling away from Yato so his fingers never so much as brushed against the pages. "And anyway, I might as well try to work on the situation with all of you now, hm?" They all turned to him, surprised he was letting up all of a sudden. "I guess it's in all of our best interests to hear what I know is our best course of action, am I right?"

"That is, if we even agree with it," Yukine corrected, crossing his arms.

"Go ahead, Flea," Shizuo scowled through his words.

"I'd like to know what's going on," Yato agreed.

"Alright," Izaya grinned. He had all eyes on him. Perfect. "Now. None of us have any idea how we got here, not even you, Yato, despite the fact that you're supposed to be a god."

"He's not really all that great a god," Yukine admitted, looking grumpy.

"Hey! Traitor!"

"Quiet just for now," Izaya said patiently, putting a finger to his lips. This gesture pissed off Shizuo, but the ex-bartender held his tongue. "So! This supposed god-like figure tries to play a game with us! In this game, _they_ are meant to be the puppeteer, and _we,_ we're the _puppets_. I, however, find that idea incredibly distasteful." He smiled smugly. "How do we smite the so-called puppeteers? We do what they don't want us to do. They didn't want us to make alliances, for example, but they are allowed. What does that imply? It implies that all of us fighting and killing one another in this survival game we think we're in is what this person or these people want! Oh, sure, I'll help put on quite a show, but I intend to be the one who has the last laugh.

"The point of the matter is we have to culminate as many 'players' as possible and try to cancel out the game with the ultimate alliance. There are some people in this arena that will only wish to slaughter everyone here, but those are the ones that would need a group of people to defeat them in the first place! Do you three remember the most menacing of our opponents? I myself would go with the possessed android named Kuroha, the creepy little parasite named Migi, and the demon butler named Sebastian. All of them felt like monsters to me, what do _you_ think, Shizu-chan?"

"Why the hell are you pointing _me_ out?" Shizuo growled.

Izaya shrugged. "It takes one to know one, but to be honest, your monstrous nature lies mostly in the irrationality and unpredictability of your temper tantrums. _Their_ monstrous nature lies in, well, not being physically human in the first place." He grinned. "You're a human body that somehow managed to be a monster. You should be so proud, Shizu-chan."

"Fuck you, Flea," Shizuo said shortly, fighting hard not to blow up on him. "Don't call me Shizu-chan. Hurry up and finish explaining."

"Fine, fine~" he waved his rival off, vague amusement dancing in his cold eyes. "So, the goal is to gather people up from as many groups as possible to try and team up to defeat those three threats. From there, we convince them to rebel against the game itself. We're trapped inside some kind of barrier that likely goes underground, but there's no telling how _high_ the boundaries go. If our destination is a city, then we'll find the tallest building of them all and go up, hopefully to find the exit, or better yet, the one who's running the game. Or perhaps we'll find the transmitter for that voice, or a control panel that can get those teleport pads to take us home! I think…that this is an ideal plan for everyone involved." His mouth twisted. He knew he was right.

"But why would anyone want to listen to you?" Yukine asked dully.

"Yeah, you're kind of a piece of shit that I know I don't want to deal with," Shizuo frowned.

"Well, that's what the papers are for! This," Izaya said, holding up the pages, "is what's going to help with some persuasion."

"So you mean to tell us you're going to manipulate people like you always do." Shizuo was getting ready to snap again.

"Hey, hey, hey; calm down, Shizu-chan~ It's all for the greater good, and besides, so long as we're united under the common cause of wanting to get out of here, it'll all do just fine! I mean, I'm sure all of you have someone to go back to, like, oh, perhaps…your brother, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo stiffened, looking even more pissed off. He hate, hate, _hated_ when Izaya was right about things.

"And I'm going to hope you two have a reason to return to wherever you're from, even though _you're_ dead," Izaya smiled at the other two of his group. He indicated Yukine with his eyes. "That is, unless you've been completely forgotten," he added with a condescending smile pointed at Yato.

Both of them became as upright as Shizuo.

"You have no right to poke at the fact I'm dead, either!" Yukine snapped.

Yato looked more shaken than angry. "I…I… No, I'm not forgotten, there's someone waiting!" Yato protested, though now he seemed increasingly nervous. An image of a smiling girl with brown hair and warm magenta eyes came to mind. How long would pass in his realm in comparison to here? What if he and Yukine were gone too long? What if she forgot them…?

"Well, all of it's true, isn't it?" His twisted smile only grew wider. "And I bet all three of you are more fired up than ever to get the hell out of here, whether you like me or not, am I right?"

There was a sense of blank realization, then grudging annoyance. "I…yeah…," Yukine looked away.

"We have someone to return to, and we have to make it as soon as possible," Yato said with determination.

"You're right," Shizuo bit out, agreeing only with much resentment. "We're gonna get the fuck outta here…and then I don't wanna have to deal with you for a long time. You hear me?"

"Oh, yes, Shizu-chan. Loud and clear~"

Shizuo sighed. He figured Izaya would never stop bothering him anyway, but whatever.

"You act as if I want to work with you, Shizu-chan, when it's quite the contrary," Izaya glared at the blond, continuing to smile.

"Then we're in agreement that we're gonna try not to deal with each other while we're doing this," Shizuo said, his mouth twisting in an irritated smile of his own.

"Quite the opposite; we're going to try and deal with each other as best we can, and in doing _that_ , we'll _hopefully_ get along _just well enough_ that we don't ruin the plan or our group as a whole. Understood, Shizu-chan?"

"If you actually call me Shizuo, then I'll try," he answered through gritted teeth.

Yato and Yukine had backed off from the ever-building tension, but both unknowingly relaxed when Shizuo and Izaya finally turned away from one another. "Shall we head out?" asked Izaya, folding the papers and slipping them into his jacket pocket.

There were sounds of agreement, and they set back out onto the dirt road, city-bound for sure this time. As they went, the light of the sun began to fade from the sky; night was approaching.

* * *

 **As always, if anything from an unknown fandom is unclear, do let me know - the same goes with any inaccuracies.**

 **Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. Have a lovely day~**


	5. Night Talks

The darkness fell gently but quickly on the first night of this game. The contestants began to prepare for rest; the paranoia had not yet had enough time to settle in for most.

Group 2; consisting of Seidou, Shintaro, Roppi, and Tsuki; remained in the same building as they began in, making themselves comfortable on the eleventh floor. They lay in a room with walls of glass, so they could see if anyone was approaching the front of the building. It was a huge room, and they had found some blankets on the first floor. They had gathered food that Shintaro had found when they all split up to look for items they could use, and had split it amongst themselves for dinner, saving some for breakfast in the morning. Seidou had decided that the best course of action would be to stay where they were until someone passed by. Using his crossbow and Roppi's machine gun, it would make the perfect ambush. After their first surprise attack, they would move to a different place and decide what to do from there. Remaining here kept them in hiding and could very well give them a head start in this game, if it went alright.

Seidou was on first watch, sitting attentively at the window and watching the street below as the moon began to rise. All he could think to himself was whether he could ever make it back…and also, would anything that had happened here even be believable at home? He sighed. He shouldn't think too much about that yet. Not to mention, the people in his group…he needed to make sure they were safe in this stupid game. He'd do his best…

Roppi and Tsuki were settled right next to one another in the blue-ish moonlight. Tsuki asked his friend in hushed tones, "D…do you think we'll get out of this…a-alive?"

Roppi shrugged, gazing at the ceiling. "Dunno," he answered.

Tsuki swallowed. He sensed that his friend didn't much feel like talking. "W-well, goodnight…"

"Yep."

Tsuki knew that Roppi probably didn't think much of this whole idea, and wouldn't really care too much if he died. Tsuki was terrified that he'd lose Roppi somehow in this arena. He'd just try not to let anything happen.

Roppi, with his eyes closed as he feigned ignorance or slumber, thought only of how troublesome this whole ordeal was.

Shintaro, meanwhile, had settled himself down off to the side, away from Roppi and Tsuki and apart from Seidou, who was on watch anyway. He was troubled by the sight of his friend, Konoha, who was usually an albino android that wore more white and yellow rather than black and grey. He mentioned he was possessed, but Shintaro didn't really understand what that meant for his friend.

He also was filled with an intense longing… He longed…for electronics. Shintaro wished only to be able to curl up in his own room, door locked and lights off save for the glow of the computer. He wished he had his iPhone, at least. It would give him something to do. Today held far too much stimulation for him to handle - he just wanted to shut everything out and be left in isolation - yes, that sounded nice… He longed for solitude and the comfort of his ever-faithful internet.

So, he curled up underneath his blanket and tried to pretend that he was back in his own home, hiding under the sheets in a locked bedroom that he rarely exited from.

To the south, Group 5 settled down in a small home they had chosen from a line of houses that were all placed on some dirt road. The road stretched off to somewhere none of the group could see on the right; to the left, it seemed to lead to the city. Kuroha the snake-android was supposed to keep watch all night (he did not have to sleep, you see), but Tsukiyama, Yoh, and Ganta all seemed to unconsciously agree that he wasn't really all that trustworthy. Sure, for now maybe it made sense for the eerie android to protect his group, but what if he got cocky and decided he could go on his own? If he did that, he might just kill them all while they were sleeping.

The house they had chosen had a well-stocked kitchen that Yoh and Ganta both ate well from, happy for the meal. Kuroha informed the others that although he could eat, he did not need to and thus he wouldn't take anything. Tsukiyama claimed that ghouls needn't eat as often as humans did, and so he was fine. It wasn't necessarily a lie.

Ganta, Yoh, and Tsukiyama all settled in with Kuroha perched on the roof. They made an agreement together by Tsukiyama's decree that the three of them should also each go on watch. Tsukiyama suggested that he take the first shift with an honorable pose of a hand to his heart. Yoh and Ganta agreed with the idea, though neither thought they'd sleep too well in the first place anyway. One settled on the couch (Yoh) while the other went to lie on the bed (Ganta). Ganta closed his eyes and thought of hair the color of snowflakes, while Yoh lie awake and stared at the ceiling, wondering how his sister was doing right then.

Tsukiyama only gazed out the window, straight through his semi-transparent reflection and past the houses across the dirt road. He thought perhaps he could see a kind of woods in the distance, but he couldn't be sure. All he could worry about was Kaneki. Surely he would be alright on his own, but he couldn't stop wondering… He knew for a fact he had to keep his group away from his dear Kaneki for as long as possible, or else Kuroha might do something terrible to his long-awaited meal of rare and delectable half-ghoul…now with a luscious and sinful spice of _kakuja_.

His violet eyes focused on the sky as he fretted over his _Kaneki-kun_ , noticing a wonderfully artistic shade of purple in the darkening firmament. " _Très beau…_ " he whispered to himself as the moon _tsuki_ , rose, a waxing moon that would soon bloom in all of its natural glory. He, the moon, _Tsuki_ yama, would surely, surely find a way to solve this predicament by the time of the full moon! _Non?_

Group 1 had reached the northern edge of the woods, where the trees began to thin out and there were many clearings. Psyche seemed relieved that they were mostly out of the woods, and as they sky was beginning to lose its light, Kaneki declared they set up camp. Psyche complained that he was terribly hungry and wanted cake very badly. Delic retorted that he wanted cake too, but they didn't have anything. Then Shirazu took to grumbling about how he wanted some steak, and Delic went on about chicken wings, and Psyche went on a sweets fantasy binge and talked about all kinds of pastries and candies.

Kaneki remained quiet, and when they all remembered why, they hushed up, embarrassed. Kaneki only laughed at them, good-natured and smiling. "You're allowed to talk about food in front of me. I'm not hungry right now, anyway. And I don't mind… I'm more sorry that I can't find any food for any of you as of yet. You'll have to bear with me. Sorry, all of you."

"Nah, man, it's cool," Delic waved him off with a lopsided grin.

The four had become a relatively close-knit group in a matter of about eight hours. Kaneki tried to take first watch, but Shirazu insisted he should go for it instead. Kaneki instead lay down nearby Psyche and Delic, curling up and looking at nothing in particular. His thoughts only skimmed over Tsukiyama and how he was doing, as he figured the gourmet would do just fine on his own. He was perfectly capable… He was more worried about the well-being of his own group; his new-found acquaintances that may well be his friends already, the ones he felt the need to protect. Then from worrying about those around him, Kaneki's thoughts turned to those he wished to protect back in his own realm. How long would he be gone? Would they be alright? He wouldn't know.

Shirazu, sitting on the stump of some old tree that must have toppled during a storm, watched the starry sky and thought to himself, pretty bored. He wondered about his mentor and about Kaneki, and how they were connected. He wondered why they were so different, and what must have happened to make Ken Kaneki turn into his mentor, Haise Sasaki…that is, if he was even right about all of that. He hoped so, or else he'd feel pretty dumb.

Delic laid on his back beside his childhood friend, already figuring that Psyche would be one of the first to fall asleep anyway, since Shirazu was on watch and it didn't look like Kaneki was sleeping anytime soon even though he was lying still as a rock. Delic sighed lightly. He was a night owl himself, so he'd take a bit to get to sleep, too. Therefore, Psyche would definitely be the first one to fall asleep. Delic clinched his brow, thinking about…well, everything. This whole game was fucked up, but then…that 'special item' thing really worried him. Maybe he was just paranoid, but he had a feeling it really did do something to Psyche, and it freaked him out that he didn't know what it did. Yeah, he was worried. He didn't want anything to happen to his childhood friend…

Psyche was curled up on his side, eyes closed, pretending to sleep. He wished he could play some music through his headphones; maybe that would help, but unfortunately his iPod hadn't teleported with him when he came to this place. It was dark, but he knew that Deli would take care of him, and so would Kaneki and Shirazu. Something most certainly had effected him when he pressed that button…he hoped it would go away soon.

Group 4 had spent the day in the same store, and planned to sleep there that night, as well. They'd move into the city the next day. Shinichi and Migi had spent a long time just explaining to Sebastian and Ciel the ways of the modern world. Granted, they caught on pretty quickly, but there was still a lot to explain. Ciel would also have to make do with new clothes that were easier to run around in. It would also make him a bit less conspicuous. At first he'd argued, but Sebastian agreed with the idea and so Ciel grudgingly heeded the idea and obeyed it.

The store was stocked well with foods - even refrigerated things! - and though Ciel was highly dissatisfied, he dealt with it alright. Sebastian would be on watch all night, as he didn't need to sleep. Ciel explained to Shinichi and Migi that if he ordered Sebastian to do something, he simply had to do it - he was bound by a contract he'd made with him quite some time ago. Migi agreed to the plan before falling into slumber, leaving Shinichi to do any further modern-day explaining before bed. With Sebastian on watch, Shinichi and Ciel would rest.

Group 6 settled themselves on the side of the road they walked on - Shizuo was on first watch. Everyone had situated themselves apart from everyone else. Yukine would eventually inch his way over to Shizuo, hoping the possible bartender wouldn't notice. He didn't like Izaya, but Yato was someone he didn't want to sleep near - Yato was the kind of guy that might latch onto you in his sleep, and then never let go. And though at first Yukine's biggest issue was trying not to fester in the face of all of his self-doubts and his possible jealousy of Nora; his frustration with Yato and that 'special item' option he had…that wouldn't matter once the sun went completely down. And why? He just…didn't like the dark, that's all.

Yato knew that little Yukine was afraid of the dark, but didn't know what to do about it. So he lay awake for awhile, noting that he was inching towards Shizuo and hoping the other blond could lend him some comfort with his presence. He didn't close his eyes until he saw Shizuo looking at the kid, and then laying the only blanket the group had over him. Shizuo patted Yukine awkwardly, and Yato smiled, rolling over and closing his eyes.

Izaya ended up being the one who was most restless that night. For some reason, all he could think about was what was on the last page of that information sheet. Of course he had expected whoever was running this show to try and throw him off, and of course he expected his own name on the sheet, but… There was one word on that page that had managed to throw him: beside his own name was the word _lonely_.

Staring at the stars with bitter eyes, questioning the idea heavily, he decided the concept was far too human. His mouth twisting in bitter amusement, he closed his eyes. Of course, the person running this had gotten to him a little bit. Impressive. All the more interesting of them, of course. He couldn't wait to meet them.

* * *

Group 3 had made themselves at home in a well-stocked house near where they had appeared in this strange game. The four of them - Keiichi, A-ya, C-ta, and Yukiteru - had all gotten comfortable on the floor of the living room, near the only door in the house, which they had locked along with the windows. Keiichi was snoring lightly - the kind of snore that was really just loud breathing - and his bat was set against the far wall. He was spread out, with his arm over his eyes. Obviously he was resting well.

C-ta lay still as a rock nearby A-ya, and A-ya lay on his back, eyes closed. Yukiteru lay on his side, looking at the ceiling, staring through the dark, or watching the rise and fall of A-ya's chest. This game felt all too real to him, whether it had sunk in for the others yet or not. Something like a battle royal? Ah, he was just being thrown into the same thing as before, wasn't he? The game involving the Future Diaries was the same way. At least there were teams in this game, he guessed. He sighed. "I guess I'm the only one awake, after all," he breathed, closing his eyes. He wanted to go home, but then he'd have Yuno to worry about, his ever-faithful stalker. Not to mention the battle royal he'd have to deal with there. Regardless of A-ya's plan, he couldn't help but be at least a little bit worried…

"…No, not the only one."

Yukiteru jumped, eyes flying open. Which one had answered? Certainly not Keiichi. "I…is that A-ya?" Yukiteru asked tentatively.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep either?"

"Yeah…" Well, at least he wasn't alone after all. He was admittedly relieved. He just didn't want the quiet to come back. "Why can't you sleep?"

"Don't know. Thinking too much, I guess."

Yukiteru subconsciously nodded, even though it was dark. Ah, darn it, this guy was just as not-talkative as he was…! "About what?" Yukiteru tried again, biting his lip. Hoping he wasn't bothering him.

He heard shifting, as if A-ya had shrugged. "Do you know any urban legends?"

"Urban legends? Like…?"

"Like Mearry-san. You mentioned your phone earlier, and that's what I thought of. I thought of Mearry-san, and the Answer Man."

"Mearry-san…and the Answer Man?" Yukiteru repeated. Ah, good, A-ya was keeping up conversation too, now. "I haven't heard of them, I don't think…" He paused. "What are they?" he added, fearing they'd lapse back into silence.

He'd made the right choice. "Ah? Well, Mearry-san…that's a fun one. They're stories, you see; legends. Obviously." The monotonous tone of A-ya, though still flat, was becoming filled with some kind of hidden excitement. "So, this one originally goes something along the lines of 'There once was a girl.' Yeah? Well, this girl was just moving into a new neighborhood, and she decided that, since she was starting anew, she should act a little more like a big girl. And, like big girls are supposed to, she threw out her favorite doll from when she was a child."

"That's sad," Yukiteru remarked, furrowing his brow.

"Maybe…the doll definitely wasn't very happy with her. One day, when the girl was home on her own, she received a telephone call. She answered, and a voice came in her ear: 'I am Merry, now…I am at the garbage dump.' The girl, of course, disregarded the call. But then, soon after, the phone rang again. 'I am Merry…now I am on a dirt road.' The girl tried to think to herself that this was only someone trying to mess with her, but as the calls continued, she got more afraid. The voice, 'Merry,' seemed to be getting closer with each call. Eventually, she said she was at the front door."

"Oh no…," Yukiteru whispered. He didn't like scary stories very much, he was finding.

"Panicked, the girl went to the front door, and opened it-"

"Oh god - why would she _do_ that?"

"-But nothing and no one was there."

Yukiteru sighed in relief.

"The girl sighed. It must have been a trick after all. There was nothing to worry about. She closed the door, unconcerned even when the phone rang once more. She walked to the telephone, indignant. She picked it up, but before she could say anything, she heard its voice…: ' _I'm right behind you._ '"

There was a pause before Yukiteru whimpered. "Scary… That's the end? What happened after?"

"It's presumed that she died a mysterious death; the autopsy revealed no results of how she may have been killed. They called it a freak accident."

"That's…too scary for me…"

"The scary part is what makes it fun," A-ya answered, and somehow Yukiteru could tell he was actually enjoying himself. Despite the anxiety this person had just caused, it made Yukiteru happy. "Apparently the legend has evolved over time, and now Merry can contact people through texts, or even through twitter."

"Uuu, I don't like that…" Yukiteru heard A-ya laugh, if slightly, and the tightness in his chest released. He found himself smiling. "What about the other one?"

"Ah? The Answer Man? That one's more of a game," A-ya explained.

"A game?"

"Yes, you need ten people to play…and ten cell phones. Each person must have the cell number of the person to their left. They all call the person to their left at the same time - everyone should get the beeping that means the line is busy. However, one person in the group will hear someone pick up on the other end. This is the Answer Man. You can ask him anything, and he will answer. However, after you ask, he asks you something in return. If you answer incorrectly, or don't answer at all, a gnarled hand reaches from the screen and snatches away a part of your body."

"Oh, jeez… That's not fun at all."

"Sure it is. The legend goes that the Answer Man is the ghost of a child that was born deformed. He had no arms and no legs, no torso. He was only a head. So now, as a ghost, he's been trying to collect body parts in order to become a complete human."

"Really… You sure know a lot about legends, huh?"

"It's my hobby," A-ya answered, sounding a bit pleased by the compliment. "C-ta and I are in the occult club at school, from our world. Well, it's not an official club, it just kinda happened…but we gather occasionally in the abandoned music room with two other people."

"Oh, so…you're all friends…?" Yukiteru reevaluated his life. He didn't have any…I mean, unless he counted Yuno, but _no way_ … What, Kurusu-san, maybe? He was just a police officer that wanted to help him out… I mean, there were all the students that had helped him out in the terrorist incident, maybe, but…

Before he could dwell on it too much, A-ya answered. "Ah…I don't know that they'd be considered 'friends'… We get along, I guess. I'm not sure why we all gather the way we do. I mean, C-ta is someone I've known since childhood, so…"

"Really? You two must be close, then, right?"

Yukiteru listened to A-ya shift. "I guess so," he answered.

"Huh?" Yukiteru wondered about it, but decided not to ask. "Well, it's okay not to have many friends… I mean…" How much should he say? Admitting the fact he had no one was kinda embarrassing. How do people normally talk to one another? What was a normal conversation like? This was so hard…! It had been going alright before… He thought so, anyway… "I mean, I'm more of an observer, myself, so…" He swallowed, nervous.

"I'm the same way."

Yukiteru stared through the dark. _Really?_ Hope stirred his insides.

"I'm the kind of person no one notices," said A-ya. "I go out of my way to make sure of that. I like it that way."

"Really? I'm the same way! Only, it's just that I'm…too scared to interact…" He was so excited by the connection he gave something away! Ah, what would he say? Surely he thought he was a loser…

"Ah, so it's that kind of thing. There are a lot of people that way. For me, I just like remaining hidden so I can perform my favorite hobby."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Spreading rumors."

"…Ah…" How was he supposed to take that? Wasn't that a bad thing? Right?

"Though I guess I also prefer not being noticed because that's how it's always been. The only one that talked to me even in elementary was still C-ta. For the most part, he speaks for me."

"Ah… Yeah, I get it. Only…no one really speaks for me. I bet people know who I am, but I'm always on my phone, so…"

"My phone is a constant," A-ya agreed.

"Really? You too? What do you do on it?"

"Look up legends. Spread rumors. Check the news. Write journal entries."

"Journal entries?" Yukiteru was getting increasingly excited. Was he going to make a friend? "I keep a, uh, journal on my phone, too." Suddenly 'diary' sounded so lame, but he didn't care in the least.

"Really."

"Yeah! And, and, in my world, well, I used to use my imagination a lot to talk to people, and there was this god of time and space I created named Deus ex Machina, and he decided to 'grant me the future.' The next day, my journal entries were already in for that day, and the day after. I knew the future! Isn't that cool?"

He heard A-ya roll over, and when next he spoke, his voice was closer. He was definitely interested. "Deus ex Machina, huh? And he gave you the power to read the future?"

"Kinda… I mean, I don't have my cell phone with me, so I can't now, but…" Yukiteru shifted uncomfortably.

"So perhaps he was more than just imaginary…? Or, you believed in him strongly enough that he became real, as with other legends…" A-ya seemed thoughtful.

"Well, I remember he told me, 'I am a god, so what makes you say I can't reside in your mind?' Or something like that."

"A god who can reside in the realms of someone's own head! Of course… This'll make for a great legend, a great new rumor. For when I get back. I'll have to tell the others."

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Yukiteru grinned, and then remembered that that meant they'd be worlds apart again, and he'd be alone. Again. And in a different battle royal. He drew his lips into a thin line, thinking on this. "Hey, um, A-ya?"

"Hm?" Monotonous as always.

He was planning on asking whether he was lonely, too, but decided against it. He bit back the question. "Ah, um, what's your family like?" he asked instead.

"My family…? My parents are rarely home. They'll leave for weeks at a time, since two years ago when they got busier."

"Really… My parents divorced two years ago, actually. I live with my mom, but she's always away for work, too. I rarely see my dad… But when my mom _is_ home, she makes the best hamburger steak ever."

"Ah-?"

"What is it?" Yukiteru was suddenly afraid he'd said something wrong. What if he was a vegetarian?

"No, just… Hamburger steak is my mom's specialty, too."

Yukiteru blinked. "Huh. Really?"

"Yeah… Hm, you're from the Realm of Future Diaries…right?" A-ya asked.

Yukiteru was surprised that A-ya was the one asking things now, but was glad he was nonetheless. It meant he wanted to talk, right? "Um, yeah, why?"

"You're from earth, though, right?"

"Oh." Yukiteru blinked. "Yeah. I'm guessing you are too?"

"Yeah, we are."

"So…how old are you, anyway?" Yukiteru asked, curious.

"Ah, I'm fourteen."

"Me too," Yukiteru grinned. "I guess we have a lot in common, huh?" A tentative question. He laughed nervously.

"Yeah…," A-ya agreed.

"So…" Yukiteru licked his lips, nervous. "Um, I know you don't know about those people from your club back home, but… Do you think maybe we could be friends?"

A-ya didn't answer for a few seconds. Yukiteru was sure that he'd messed up in asking such a question, and was ready to apologize when A-ya said, "Sure, I guess so."

Yukiteru released his breath, smiling a bit. Relief and joy flooded him, and now at last he could feel drowsiness settling in. "I think…I might actually be able to sleep now. What about you?"

"Hm, maybe," he admitted. "Goodnight, then. Try not to listen to any unexplained creaks."

"Um, thanks… Sleep well." He rolled over, as did A-ya, and they closed their eyes, waiting for sleep to take them. Yukiteru felt a kind of warmth in his chest at the idea of a friend. It was nice. As for A-ya, he wasn't so sure, but that was okay for now.

C-ta, who had been awake during the whole exchange, opened his green eyes, doubt circling his thoughts and jealousy stirring in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! uvu Reviews are welcome.**

 **Have a wonderful day, everyone~**


	6. First Battle

**Sorry for the day-late update, dear readers, but some unexpected plans came up yesterday u.u My apologies, but here is your chapter today, instead!**

 **The first action scene...I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Roppi was the one on watch early the next morning when he saw movement on the streets below, eleven stories down, at ground level. He didn't recognize any of the figures as anyone he knew, but he was sure he wasn't hallucinating the shapes. He checked his scope - yes, now he could see them better. The teenager that had the freaky hand and the duo from the 1800's. Those two in particular reminded him of certain people he knew, namely Prince Hibiya Subarashii (another one of Izaya's alternate personalities), and then his butler, Shitsuo Heiwajima (one of the 'Shizu-chan' alternates). Now, Roppi very much didn't like Hibiya. He also knew because of Hibiya that in order to get to this kid with the eye patch, he should probably get the butler first.

Roppi set down his machine gun, nice and careful, before going to wake up Seidou. As the leader of the group, he should be the one giving the orders, or something like that.

"Ah, time to get up? What is it, is someone coming?" Seidou rubbed at his eyes.

"Yeah. That group with the parasite and the butler is coming."

"Ah…" Seidou shook his head before getting to his feet. He woke up Tsuki and Shintaro in turn. Shintaro was the one harder to get moving, but once Seidou had convinced him that he was neither his mother nor his computer virus (whatever that might mean), he was up and at 'em.

"Alright, so the element of surprise is key here," Seidou explained. "Shintaro, what do you remember about the group with the parasite?"

"Huh?... Oh, that one…"

"Yeah, can you name every detail you can think of? Disregarding looks. Or is it only visual memory?" Seidou figured that as long as he had a photographic memory on his side, he might as well utilize it to its fullest potential.

"No, no, I've got it." Shintaro sobered up and looked a bit more serious. Even Roppi listened to him intently. "Okay, so the group with the parasite is Group 4. Group 4 had Shinichi Izumi and Migi from the Realm of Parasytes… Migi was the parasite. Neither of them were allowed weapons, so they probably have abilities of their own. Migi is on Izumi's right hand. The other two were from the Realm of Demon Butlers - the ones that look like they're from 1800's England, or something? The butler's apparently a demon, so we should be careful. That was Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel Phantomhive was the kid. Michaelis wasn't permitted a weapon, so I'm gonna guess his demon stuff's pretty strong. Ciel's probably just a normal kid."

Seidou smiled. "That was awesome! Thanks! So!" He turned to the group. "Is there anything else to add?"

"Ah, yeah," Roppi came in. "So, I'm the kind of person that can read people…even if I don't really want to. So I could give insight into what they might be like."

Seidou nodded. "Shoot."

"So…we can't go for Ciel straightaway, even if he's probably the weakest. If that Sebastian guy is his butler, he's probably his butler for a reason. Like the typical, 'Give me your soul and I'll grant your wish' kind of thing. But if that's true, then that demon's going to be protecting Ciel, no matter what. The Ciel kid's gonna be real confident in his butler's abilities, so he won't really think that he has to do much. The Shinichi guy probably doesn't want to fight, so he'll only fight if we attack him. The parasite will probably go the most logical path in regards to his own safety."

Tsuki tugged at his scarf nervously.

Seidou nodded. "Thank you, Roppi… So basically, we're going to be going against a group that has three really strong people, and one that's protected. The one protected is the jackpot, like the king in chess. So Roppi, you have the strongest weapon - use that to distract the butler." Roppi nodded. "Then I, with my crossbow quinque, will aim some warning shots at Shinichi and the parasite. I'll aim for things like the streetlights below so they have to start dodging. If Shinichi doesn't want to fight, and the parasite is all about self-preservation, then they _should_ make a break for it, or put their priority on dodging. Tsuki and Shintaro, you two will go down the stairs and go for Ciel from below. Try to be as discreet about it as possible so that the butler doesn't change course from Roppi. Don't kill the child, just capture him and take him hostage. That way he won't get harmed, but we're more likely to be able to get the butler. Understand?"

The other three nodded in consent.

Seidou smiled. "Alright! Let's try this. Are we ready?"

There was a chorus of unsure or unenthusiastic agreements.

Seidou sighed. "Well, let's do our best, okay? We've all got people we want to protect, and people we want to go home to. Right? So let's give it our all, for their sake and for the sake of ending this stupid game! What do you say?"

Roppi nodded, more determined. "I don't like being toyed with."

Tsuki glanced at Roppi. "I-I'll do my best!"

"I…yeah!" Shintaro agreed awkwardly.

And so, they went to their positions: Roppi and Seidou prepared themselves at the small section of the floor that allowed the windows to open, cocking their weapons, ready to go. Tsuki and Shintaro went down the stairs, meanwhile, preparing themselves for their sneak attack.

Roppi would be the one who made the first move. He closed one eye, peering into the scope of his machine gun. It was pointed directly at Sebastian Michaelis's head. In this moment, Roppi was a sniper.

His finger tightened around the trigger - here it was; they were in front of the building, the time to strike was now…! He only had a millimeter left, and the gun would be firing. Roppi had decided he'd pour all of his hatred and precision into this; yes, that was the best way to go about it. The butler seemed to be talking pleasantly, looking away from the scope. But the butler's smile faded, and his head turned. He was looking at Roppi. Sebastian smiled. Roppi pulled the trigger.

Rapid fire, the bullets had been right on target, but the butler was gone. Momentarily panicked, Roppi pulled his eye from the scope to find Sebastian was right in front of the window, just a black blur before all of the windows had shattered - Roppi tried to cover his face with his arms, but something hit him with a blow that he knew must have made his arms break. He couldn't even tell whether he cried out. So fast, the world was spinning, his body being yanked around and now he could swear he was flying, soaring - he could see the building a maybe fifteen meters away and he was so confused, then falling, he was falling and he realized that maybe he was going to die…

He closed his eyes, arms numb from the agony. His face felt wet, the wind was strong. He felt himself being lulled as he fell - surely this wasn't such a bad way to go. The sounds around him were muted, time slowed; he was floating midair.

He'd wanted to die for awhile now, anyway… Was this what it felt like…?

Then, "Are you okay?" A voice right next to him. His eyes opened. That Shinichi boy was there. Everything was too bright. Then the sound came back all at once, an explosion. Shattering glass, yelling, footsteps. What just happened?

Roppi opened his mouth, but couldn't answer. Why was he in this guy's arms? Did he catch him?

 _Why_ would he do that?

"Here," said Shinichi, running him over to an alleyway and dropping him off.

"Shinichi, this is unnecessary," said a voice from his hand.

"There's no reason for him to die." He looked at Roppi and smiled apologetically before disappearing again. Roppi stared blankly, the throbbing feeling returning to his arms. His head hurt; it was too warm. He tried to grasp what just happened, but failed to.

Seidou had watched, shielding his eyes from the shattered glass from the windows and looking on in terror as he watched Sebastian smash his gloved fist into Roppi's arms - the snapping sounds were terrible - and then grabbed him by the shirt, swinging him around and tossing him down to the streets below.

"Ah," said the butler, and Seidou fearfully turned his crossbow towards him. "It seems humans got even more creative with their weapons in the future, hm? How troublesome…" Sebastian smiled sweetly at Seidou. "Now, what should I do with you?"

Meanwhile, Tsuki had heard the crash of the windows along with Shintaro, and had grabbed the jersey-wearing internet-addict before running faster than he had ever gone before down the stairs without so much as stumbling, not even once. He reached the door just in time to see Roppi soaring overhead, then plummeting, he was plummeting towards the ground and from that height he surely couldn't-

Tsuki was filled with fear, then anger. There was no way he'd be letting anyone hurt his best friend. No, he couldn't be… Every emotion possible welled up inside of him, filling and spilling until he burst, screaming his friend's name before running to the nearest streetlight and ripping it from the ground, too blind with rage to notice as Shinichi jumped into the air and caught his friend.

Shintaro watched the whole thing in awe, frozen. What now? Tsuki would try to hurt Sebastian, but obviously at this point that wouldn't work. Seidou was probably being targeted by the demon as well. What now? What now? Well, what could he do? What were his options? Alarm systems, water, no, he wasn't that kind of demon - an old fire extinguisher - was the one they passed old enough to explode if he threw it? Could he get it in time? Could he, the weak Shintaro, throw it and actually have it hit? Could he throw it at all? No. Think. What now? He had scissors. The plan was to secretly take Ciel hostage. That wouldn't work. Distraction. Distraction. That guy, Shinichi, didn't want anyone to die. What now?

All of this and more went through his mind at top speeds, eyes flicking around at the possibilities - a plan! Within three seconds, and an 83% possibility of its success. Go, go, go!

His feet were pounding on the ground, he could swear he'd never tried so hard to move so fast in his life. He was aiming for Ciel. Aiming for the kid. He was only a meter away. "Sebas-!" Shintaro clamped his hand over his mouth. Adrenaline coursed through him, he was buzzing with energy, he was a bee, he hated bees, don't think about it. Hand clamped on the kid's mouth, he pointed his scissors at Ciel's throat. Tsuki was in the air, swinging his street pole at the demon even though he appeared to be dancing around the attacks easily. He couldn't see Seidou from here. His ears were ringing. He couldn't hear anything. Ciel was squirming in his arms.

And then, screwing his eyes shut, he lifted the scissors, then brought it down to stab Ciel right in the esophagus with all of his force. He imagined himself stabbing through skin, muscle, through his throat down to his spine. And with all his force put into it, just as he planned…he was stopped. He opened his eyes, relieved. The butler suddenly had a hold of his wrist. Shinichi was just behind Shintaro. Perfect.

" _Tsuki!_ " Shintaro cried out, as loud as he could. " _Get Seidou out of the building! Find Roppi!_ " Tsuki, standing confusedly at the edge of the eleventh floor, seemed to give a nod before disappearing. Shintaro looked directly at Sebastian. The butler's eyes were red. Pupils slits. Shintaro swallowed. "Let me go, and I'll let Ciel go."

Ciel forced Shintaro's hand away from his mouth. "Hah! You think you can threaten my butler? It won't end well, I'll warn you."

Shintaro closed his eyes. He thought of his hero, the hero that flew out the window like her paper cranes and hit the pavement below. Yes, his hero that had fallen to her death, and his friends who had all disappeared somehow. He hated being the last one standing… His eyes opened. _If I'm the sacrifice, that's fine. I just have to stall._ "I won't just give up like that." What did he have to go home to, anyway? He was a lame virgin hikkiNEET with no life. In the end, he didn't have anyone waiting for him but his mother (who he had disappointed endlessly in his refusal to leave his room for two years straight), his sister (who was going far in life anyway on her own - she was an idol, for God's sake), and a computer virus that made fun of him all the time. That group he'd just met, would they really remember him? He doubted it.

And with that, he decided. "I won't give up like that, so go ahead and try to convince me otherwise!" _How long can I actually stall? There's no way I can fight these guys - I suck…_

"You'll be an easy one to pick off," remarked Sebastian, tugging on the bottom of his white glove as if it weren't already all the way on his hand.

"You're a very stupid human," said a high-pitched voice in his ear. Shintaro stiffened as he saw a single eye stretching to greet him at his right. "Unless you are trying to protect your group, which is something that is quite unique to the human species. I could never understand it myself."

"Curious, isn't it?" Sebastian chuckled.

"However, even that tactic is flawed from the perspective of someone that wants to protect. Because if _they_ wish to save _you_ , wouldn't everything have been for nothing?"

"I think we should let them all go," said Shinichi.

A pause.

"What?" Ciel asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Shinichi," the voice of the parasite seemed to frown.

"They're backing off, aren't they? I never agreed to this game in the first place…" He breathed deeply. "They never posed much of a threat in the first place."

Shintaro tensed even more. Would he be spared after all?

"My priority," said Sebastian, "is ensuring my young master's and my own return to London, in our own time."

"Then how about this time we just let them off with a warning?" suggested Shinichi. He was all business. "You know and I know that if they were to try again, they'd all be dead if you actually tried. You're a demon, after all."

"Ah, I suppose that's true, but it's all up to my young master…"

"Hmph." Ciel shifted in Shintaro's arms. "First of all, won't you let me _go_?"

"Uh-" Shintaro had forgotten how to answer. His 'cool moment' was gone. He'd forgotten the required physical actions for real speech. He didn't budge.

"Tsk…" He squirmed, and Sebastian lifted Shintaro's arms. Shintaro didn't fight this. "Anyhow, I suppose that's fine." He smirked at the hikkiNEET. "You can let your group know that you'll all be dead next time you cross paths with us. Your attempt to be noble and sacrifice yourself, however clumsy, has its merit. You can go. But the four of you should hurry, or else I may just change my mind."

Shintaro stared dumbly, and nodded. He made no move to leave.

Shinichi touched his shoulder. "I hope we don't meet again; not in this circumstance. Good luck."

He nodded again and bowed hastily. After stammering a thank you to them, he ran for it. When he came across his group, he just told them to run. Just run. So Tsuki picked up the dazed Roppi, and he, Shintaro, and Seidou made a break for it, taking an erratic path through the city so as to throw them off, hopefully, if they did decide to come after them. Mission failure; their ambush did absolutely nothing but get them all possibly hurt.

They ran through alleys and backstreets, around buildings, passing street medians and broaching upon the shopping district before looping around and taking refuge in a very long building. "Here should be fine, right?" Shintaro gasped, struggling for air.

"Y…yeah…" Seidou agreed.

Sanctuary. They rested.

* * *

 **Fight one, zero casualties as of yet. Onward!**

 **As always, reviews are welcome uvu Have a lovely day, everyone~**


	7. Refuge

Keiichi Maebara began to act strangely beginning day two of the game. Maybe not everyone noticed, but C-ta definitely did. C-ta was paying very close attention to Keiichi and Yukiteru. This was a survival game, after all… He was just keeping an eye on them, _just in case_. Because even though they had gone with A-ya's plan of not fighting anyone, they could change their mind - it could be a ruse. So, he'd just pay extra attention, that's all… And say, shouldn't he also protect A-ya from becoming too close to either of them at all? Because, in the end, even if they did make it out of this ridiculous game alive, they were from other realities! And then A-ya could never see them again. So A-ya would be sad, and C-ta didn't want A-ya to be sad. Therefore, C-ta didn't want him close to them. A-ya bonding with Keiichi and/or Yukiteru equaled A-ya experiencing grief. It was as simple as that!

Not to mention - why should A-ya become close with anyone so quickly in the first place? That wouldn't make sense, would it? Especially not something like becoming 'friends' that quickly - no, not if he didn't even consider B-ko or D-ne his friends. Not if A-ya hesitated the way he did when he said that he, C-ta, was his friend.

Why did he hesitate?

What a long pause that had been. And his answer had been "Yeah, I guess"… "I guess"? What did that mean? Was A-ya not sure?

C-ta remembered feeling growing doubt towards himself the moment A-ya spoke those words last night. He remembered a very distinct fear, but…C-ta knew that A-ya cared for him like he cared for A-ya. Because A-ya was just hesitant, that's all. He didn't know how to express himself. He was _shy_.

 _If he's shy…well, he sure got along with Yukiteru pretty well last night._

 _But that's only because they started talking about urban legends_ , he assured himself. _Once A-ya talks about those things, he's on a roll. I know the excited look he gets in his eyes, no matter how lacking his expression is…_

 _Even though they_ do _have a lot in common…_

 _But that kind of thing, commonalities in people definitely do not equal closeness. Otherwise, there wouldn't be the saying 'opposites attract,' right?_

C-ta wasn't worried about A-ya and Yukiteru, though, not at all. ( _Definitely not…_ ) What he _was_ worried about was Yukiteru hurting A-ya, be it directly or indirectly. C-ta was always cautious in that way, and he felt the same in regards to the cheerful and enthusiastic Keiichi. You see, C-ta is a very, very friendly person, but he rarely grew 'close' to anyone. Though he was nice to everyone, it definitely did not mean he liked them. He was certainly…coming to… not-like Yukiteru, that's all it was.

As for Keiichi, well, he was fine the next morning, when they all got up and had breakfast from the well-stocked fridge. The four of them decided that they all explore for a bit on C-ta's suggestion. C-ta also suggested that perhaps they should explore the area in twos - this way, they'd cover more ground (and A-ya would be away from the two of them, of course).

"Yeah, let's do it!" Keiichi grinned.

Yukiteru bobbed his head in agreement and looked at A-ya. "Hey, um…"

C-ta could feel his blood running cold. He wouldn't ask A-ya to be his partner, would he? No, that's not the question. Would A-ya say yes? Of course he wouldn't…

But A-ya nodded at him and said, "Sure," completely casual about the whole ordeal. C-ta felt himself begin to float. A-ya wouldn't have, he couldn't have, would he? No way; A-ya…

Everything was too bright. He was watching everything as though it were a play. The two groups separated. C-ta was with Keiichi. Over time, he came to himself again, thoughts circling back down to earth - ah! Maybe A-ya just feared hurting his feelings ( _even though A-ya doesn't really know how not to_ ). Obviously that was the case! Even though A-ya, who was a pessimistic person, seemed like the kind of person who was apathetic, he was really that kind who couldn't hurt a fly, the kind that would be hurt too if he hurt anyone else. Surely that was the case. He was just being the kind A-ya who didn't want Yukiteru hurt, that was all.

And as these thoughts calmed him, he no longer felt disembodied. Coming to realize that Keiichi was having a conversation with him, he properly tuned back in, no longer on autopilot. He discovered that most of what had happened after A-ya had agreed to go with Yukiteru just couldn't be recalled in his head, as though it had been blurred out. He thought maybe he was just thinking too hard about it all.

"…y'know? I think it's all starting to sink in that we all might die, whether we try to convince everyone not to kill each other or not," said Keiichi to him. "Since…some people here might want to? I guess? I don't know what I'm saying. But, you saw the people we're up against too, and not all of them look too reasonable. Some of them weren't even human… I know what demons are, and that kind of monster won't be easy to convince, don't you think? And for something like 'ghouls' or 'Shinki' or anything else…I don't even know what to expect. I guess what I'm saying is maybe I'm a little worried after all…"

"Ah, that's expected… I'm a little worried myself," C-ta admitted. Yeah, the realization that people might be out to kill him (or A-ya!) was one that hadn't completely sunk in yet. He'd been a little bit…preoccupied. But now that it had been re-brought to his attention, he found himself a bit shaky. Ah…he had to calm down again. Surely killing or dying wasn't something that was completely necessary… As long as he and A-ya were safe, it was fine…

"Say, can I ask you something?" Keiichi asked, suddenly all seriousness.

C-ta looked at him - Keiichi was looking at the ground, brown hair shrouding his eyes. His baseball bat was resting on his shoulder; he gripped its handle with his left hand. "Of course," C-ta smiled.

Keiichi slowed his walking and looked to the side. "I, ah… Am I the only one who thinks…that maybe it's a little bit strange that A-ya would say something like that, in the very beginning? Tell us not to fight anyone? I mean, you're his friend…"

C-ta tilted his head. What, exactly, was he suggesting? "I didn't find it strange at all, Keiichi."

Keiichi stopped walking and looked at C-ta, blinking in surprise. Perhaps his response had come out a bit harsher than he had intended. "Ah-aha…" He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, of course you're right… I'm probably just…over-thinking this a bit too much… That's all… Sorry, C-ta. I guess I'm just a little stressed out."

"Oh, don't worry… I think we all are," C-ta responded, being sure to give him a warm and gentle smile this time.

Throughout the rest of their wandering, Keiichi was a bit edgy, which was understandable…but fear can lead to some very regrettable decisions, now, couldn't it?

Over all, C-ta decided that the only one he _didn't_ need to keep an eye on was A-ya. Yes, both Keiichi and Yukiteru were potential threats…

* * *

"Uh, I found something…," said Shintaro lamely, reentering the dimly lit storage room that he and his group had taken refuge in. He'd been sent to scout the building while Tsuki tended to Roppi and Seidou; his head was bowed as he thought things through.

"R…really?" asked Tsuki tentatively.

"Was it painkillers, by any chance?" Roppi asked through gritted teeth. "This fucking _sucks_." His arms had been put back in place; thankfully only one of them was actually broken, the other having only been pulled out of its socket. Tsuki hadn't yet found anything that would work as a suitable splint, however. The blood that had been running down his face from the cut on his forehead had been wiped up with Seidou's jacket. Said jacket was also being pressed to the area by Tsuki to staunch the bleeding.

"Uh, no…" Shintaro frowned slightly.

"Then, um… wh-what was it?" inquired Tsuki, voice soft.

"I…don't know. Some kind of purple electronic device. I couldn't get it to turn on, though…"

"We'll…take a look at it," said Seidou. He paused. "But first…I want to apologize." He lifted his head, brow creased deeply in regret. "I'm sorry…for putting us all in danger the way I did. I underestimated the enemy and nearly got all of us killed. As for you, Roppi, I…" Seidou lowered his head again, standing. He bowed low. "Forgive me. This is all my fault."

"Oh, shut up," Roppi scoffed. "I lived, didn't I? Isn't that satisfying enough?"

Seidou raised his head, brow furrowed. "Huh?"

"I honestly don't give a shit, and you apologizing won't change anything about what happened. You'd better not be one of those people that apologize all too often, 'cause we already have Tsuki here."

"Ah-?" Tsuki straightened, face reddening.

"Look, you're the team leader. And guess what? You're a human, and humans fuck up all the time. So shut up and go with it already. Apologize to me ever again and my head'll hurt even worse. And headaches are a bitch."

"I…" Seidou cast his eyes to the side. "Yeah, you're right… I do need to take responsibility, though."

"I-it's really, um, fine," Tsuki assured him with a smile. "I mean… it-it could have turned out much worse if…if Shintaro hadn't acted when he did…" He adjusted his glasses.

Shintaro's eyes became flat. "Ah, no. Not really…"

"Really, though, Tsuki's right," Seidou jumped in, thoroughly agreeing with the human-shaped bundle of nerves that was Tsuki. "Thank you, Shintaro. You had anticipated being stopped, hadn't you, when you went to stab Ciel?"

Shintaro nodded, expressionless.

"Quick thinking… We should work together next time on strategies, okay?"

"Yeah, sure…" Shintaro shrugged his shoulders slightly, perhaps tensely. "It wasn't that big of a deal… It's likely they would have let us go anyway, with that Shinichi guy involved."

"Well, I guess that's true…" Seidou frowned a bit. This was beginning to remind him a bit too much of another situation… Ah, he wouldn't be surprised if Shintaro, too, were more intelligent than he was. Seidou had stupidly led the four of them into a potentially fatal situation, and Shintaro had gotten them out of it; that was fact. No, the idea of being inferior was something that didn't surprise him in the least… He was used to something like that. Thinking of Akira, the investigator who graduated at the very top of the class, who was his rival…while he was the number two. She never failed to defeat him.

But no, it wasn't quite this that bothered him the most about that situation… Rather, it was the idea that she, the emotionless one who didn't even seem to put any effort into her work, was better than him, who tried so hard and cared too much.

Why should it be that someone who didn't care be the one most fitting for the job of protecting others? It made no sense… That was what made him most angry.

And so he pleaded to Shintaro in his head not to be the type who really didn't care, because that…that would just be terrible. The ones that other human beings rely on…those people should be the ones who care the most, shouldn't they?

Ah, but for now he would give him the benefit of the doubt. The way he had acted straightaway; the panic in his voice when he addressed Tsuki…surely he'd risked his life because he cared, not because he felt it was right, or because it was proper, or because it was the smartest thing to do. It wasn't protocol. This kid wasn't trained. No, Seidou might even call him…a reluctant hero; that was it. The kind that probably didn't even think they were heroic in the least.

He sighed, shaking his head before smiling at Shintaro. "You did a good job. Accept our thanks, alright? Whether we would have made it anyway or not, you still acted to help your group in the face of fear, and that's respectable."

Shintaro looked supremely uncomfortable at the compliment. "Uh, I…"

"Even though you pretty much collapsed in a heap on the floor once we got here," Roppi added. "And you complain nonstop."

"Hey, c'mon, I'm not used to running!" Shintaro cried.

"And I'm not used to having arms that aren't in the right places," Roppi scoffed. "Get over it."

Shintaro quickly shut his mouth, looking shameful. Seidou frowned at Roppi, who grinned mirthlessly back at him. "S-so, um, about that…that device you found…?" Tsuki spoke in a tentative voice.

"Right!" said Seidou. "Lead the way, Shintaro."

Shintaro nodded. "This way…"

Tsuki looked down at Roppi as the raven-haired boy got to his feet. He tried to help his friend, but Roppi only frowned at him and said, "I can walk on my own now."

"Y-you don't have to go see… Ah, h-hey, wait…" Tsuki trotted along after everyone else.

Shintaro led them to a room that was relatively close to where they had been hiding out, pointing to a purple prism of a contraption. "There it is. I can't figure out what it might do, but…"

As the four entered the room, it lit up and the projection of the static, humanoid representation of the Voice began to speak. " _Congratulations! You are the third group to find a 'special item!'_ " And it began to explain how it worked. Everyone looked at one another.

"I think this person's just incredibly annoying," Roppi grumbled.

Shintaro shrugged, then nodded.

Seidou gave a slight inclination of the head to express his indifference. Seidou was more just angry at the situation in general.

After the Voice had done its talking, a red holographic touch-screen showed up above the purple device. The four of them peered at the options, all of them curious in some way or another even though they felt like they shouldn't be. This time, the options were as follows:

 _Seidou Takizawa ... [FastForward]  
_ _Shintaro Kisaragi ... [1up/New Recruits]  
_ _Izaya Hachimenroppi ... [Switch Out/Self Sacrif.]  
_ _Shizuo Tsukishima ... [Medical Kit]_

"Can I…seriously get a 1up like in a video game?" Shintaro asked, pleasantly surprised.

"S-s-self sacrifice?" Tsuki swallowed, uncomfortable.

"I sure hope I at least bring someone back if I do that, or something. Otherwise it'd be a pretty stupid special item, right?" asked Roppi dully. "Sacrifice implies I might save someone… I could just kill myself if I really wanted to."

"Ah, no…"

"I wasn't planning on it, Tsuki… Calm down."

"Could they really…bring back the dead?" asked Shintaro breathlessly, awed at the thought. "They couldn't, could they? …Could they?"

"Considering the fact there are demons and lesser gods in this game…I'd say it's possible," Seidou mused, hand to his chin. "And then, what would 'FastForward' mean? I perform a time skip? How old would I be, I wonder? Ah…but I think the best option is the medical kit; what do you guys think?"

"Y-yes," Tsuki agreed, while Roppi and Shintaro both gave small nods.

"This way Roppi can get some proper medical attention, and we can treat any injuries in the future," Seidou said, and pressed the button. The screen became bright white - everyone shielded their eyes in one way or another.

"Does it have to be so bright?" asked Roppi irately, turning his head away.

When they we all able to look back, Tsuki was extremely happy to find his beige satchel sitting in front of the 'special item generator' or whatever they should call it. Ah, but what was inside of it?

Tsuki rummaged through his satchel while Seidou and Shintaro looked at the bag with interest. "It really worked," Seidou remarked.

"This is totally a video game," Shintaro breathed.

"Not so fun actually being in one, is it?" Roppi hissed, severely wishing his arm wasn't broken.

"G-good news, Roppi; there's a-a perfect splint in here…"

"Really…"

"Y-yeah, and my needle and thread… I-I can sew up your, ah, your head in-injury too. There's…there's lots of stuff in-in here…" Tsuki fumbled through syringe cases and medicine bottles, absorbent compress dressings and an instant cold compress, ointments and aspirin packets, rubber gloves and a thermometer, scissors and tweezers… adhesive bandages, roller bandages, triangular bandages… antibiotics, anesthesia, hydrocortisone-He got far more than he had ever expected. This, definitely, was a great 'special item' to find. Of course, now the issue was that he didn't know how to go about using all of the items in this bag…but he could only hope that he wouldn't have to.

While Seidou and Shintaro continued searching the building, Tsuki would tend to Roppi. Thus, the first encounter between groups had no casualties, thankfully…

* * *

" _No casualties? Well that's boring. Should we start playing with the weather? Make it a little more difficult? What if-ah! We could lead them to each other, how about that? I like that idea…"  
_ …  
"… _No? Not yet, huh… I guess it's true that a few of the groups might self-destruct on their own, but it's still fun to watch them beat each other to death! It's like a TV show, a TV show!"  
_ …  
" _Yeah, some of them are getting along far better than expected… Is this good, or bad? I can't tell. It makes it more interesting, so I guess it's fine. A-ya and Yukiteru! Sebastian and Migi! Shizuo and Yukine! Shirazu and Delic! Ahh, and I_ do _so wonder whether Shintaro and Roppi will realize how much they have in common~"  
_ …  
" _I have to admit I'm impressed with Shizuo and Izaya. I wonder if they'll make a good team after all? Hehe…yeah, that would be the most surprising outcome."  
_ …  
" _Ah, who will be the first to die? Hurry up and get killed already - I want to know! And besiiides, I can't bring in anyone else until_ at least _four people die…preferably eight. I still have some other realms reserved for when that happens… Eventually I can have a little more fun, but for now… I guess I'll just chill. The 'special item' choices haven't been too interesting so far - Psyche's 'yandere' side doesn't seem to have fully activated yet… Hm, good thing C-ta's got that aspect covered. Ah, seems Keiichi's coming along well… I guess for now the best thing is to watch the show. The best stories have a gradual build, right? Hehe~ For now; relax…"_


	8. Bon matin!

Group 5 spent the better half of day two searching through every house on that dirt road. They began on the west side, working their way north, then shifted to the east side and went south again. The dynamic of the group came in layers. They all worked together as a unit without much conflict - however, neither Tsukiyama, Yoh, nor Ganta liked Kuroha. They didn't exactly _trust_ him, either. So all three of them were wary of the possessed android, while he kept an eye on them in turn. Because after all, he sensed that all three of these wonderful souls had either experienced tragedy or would experience it in the future… It was a delicious scent.

Beneath that, Yoh and Ganta were closer to one another than they were to Tsukiyama, even though Ganta didn't feel any distrust towards the ghoul. Yoh, on the other hand, most definitely felt uneasy whenever Tsukiyama spoke…

…Even though usually it was just because of how loud and obnoxious he was.

But really - Yoh did find Tsukiyama to be very untrustworthy, and meanwhile Tsukiyama was in fact looking at Ganta and wondering just how tasty he'd be. Then again, Tsukiyama's priority was finding Kaneki and protecting him…to keep him for himself, of course - he was, after all, the perfect meat.

Yoh's primary goal was making it back to Deadman Wonderland so he could protect his sister, even if it did mean killing Ganta in the end…

Kuroha just wanted to have fun with the carnage.

So in actuality, Ganta was the only one innocently assuming that they were all fighting together in this. Ignorance is bliss, I suppose, but perhaps it doesn't work that way if it can get you killed. I mean, Ken Kaneki was "ignorant" of Rize Kamishiro's intent, and look where that got him!

Though, there is a certain beauty to innocent ignorance…

Along the way heading south, Kuroha paused in walking, tilting his head. His mouth twitched. Something was funny.

"Eh? What's the big idea?" Yoh frowned, looking up at him with his arms crossed.

"I mean, what is it, Kuro-san?" asked Ganta.

Kuroha looked at him, eyes shimmering with cold amusement. "Kuro-san?" he repeated.

"Ah, um…" Ganta backed off. "I mean, sorry, I was trying, to be… I was, well, it was supposed to be respectful; I just-"

Kuroha cut him off with his laugh. "You're funny. Keep doing that."

"Ah," said Tsukiyama in realization. His mouth curved into a smile of its own.

"What is it?" Yoh frowned. He was getting annoyed with the fact they both seemed to know something that he and Ganta did not.

Tsukiyama gave Kuroha a glance; the android smiled. "Nothing, actually. Must have been imagining things," Kuroha waved Yoh off, only further infuriating him. Of course, Yoh also knew better than to voice his dissatisfaction, and bit his tongue for now. It would be stupid to start an argument with these guys. He'd be dead in an instant - he wasn't stupid. Ganta shrugged the whole thing off, but Yoh kept wondering about it. What would the two of them have to hide? Both of them had better senses - was a group coming their way? Why wouldn't they warn them, though…? It didn't make any sense whatsoever.

It wasn't until perhaps fifteen minutes later that Kuroha spoke up again. "Someone was spying on us," he said, and Ganta looked at him incredulously.

"What? Really? Who?"

 _So that's what that was about… They didn't want the spy to know they noticed,_ thought Yoh.

"Smelled like…that god fellow, perhaps?" suggested Tsukiyama, looking to Kuroha.

The serpent nodded, mouth widening into a grin. "I wonder whether they'll be foolish enough to try and ambush us." He laughed lowly, and Ganta shifted uncomfortably. "Perhaps we should go to greet them instead…"

"Hm, who was in that group…?" Yoh frowned. "The god and that dead kid; who else?"

"I don't remember…" Ganta's brow furrowed as he strained his memory.

"Wasn't it those two bickering ones? The ones that had a few copies, _non_?" asked Tsukiyama.

Kuroha nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"You're a demon, right?" Yoh had a skeptical expression on his face. Kuroha looked at him, yellow eyes glowing. "And that guy, he's supposed to be a god, right? Aren't demons weaker than gods?"

"I don't sense as much from him as that would entail," Kuroha answered, expression sour. "Don't underestimate me, brat. I control the outcome of this group." He leaned in close to Yoh, and he could feel a cold tremor go through him unlike any other iciness he had ever experienced. It was both a physical and psychological chill, and those cold yellow eyes were ingrained into his mind all in just that moment. Those eyes would follow him to his dreams. " _Do you understand me_?"

Yoh nodded, speechless. Ganta, to the side, looked supremely uncomfortable and sympathetic for his friend. Tsukiyama could only think to himself that Yoh was quite the fool, talking to such a menacing man in that way… Perhaps if Yoh were any match for him, but no - Yoh was just a puny human being. He could tell that Ganta would at least be able to put up a fight, but even he wouldn't last long, surely.

In response to Yoh's wordless agreement, Kuroha smiled and straightened up again. "You really do remind me of the Deceiver, you know that? He has that same hate in his eyes when he looks at me, but also the same fear. I wonder if I can get you to make the same expression of despair~ Ooh, that would be _fantastic_ …"

"Hey, we don't have time for despair right now!" Ganta broke in. Yoh looked at him very questioningly. Kuroha raised his eyebrows. "Right now, we need to work together! I'm sure that if we try hard enough, all of us can make it out…" He trailed off, realizing no one was responding positively to the speech.

Yoh was just incredulous to his apparent stupidity.

Kuroha's mouth twisted. "You know," he commented, "you remind me of someone else I know. She always tried her hardest to remain optimistic. She had a way of holding people together. Can you guess what happened to her?"

Ganta swallowed. "…Um…?"

"She sacrificed herself and died for the sake of the people she 'loved.' And you know what it did?"

"Nothing?"

"Better," Kuroha grinned. "It helped the one that hurt her and her loved ones. She _helped_ the one she was trying to thwart. Isn't that funny?"

"…Oh…"

Tsukiyama put his hand on Ganta's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, _petit_ ; you remind me of someone I… used to know as well."

"Did they die too?" Yoh asked dully.

" _Non_! No, of course not, _mein Gott_ … They simply changed, that's all. He was, and _is_ , a very good person, _petit_. So don't fret too much."

Ganta looked at him, and Tsukiyama smiled a charming, warm smile. He smiled back. "Um, thank you, Tsukiyama-san."

"Honorifics are unnecessary." He waved him off. _Ah, and Kaneki had been this foolishly trusting, too, back in the time when he had black hair… Ah, this bittersweet nostalgia…_

"Well, anyway, what are we gonna do about this group spying on us?" Yoh frowned. "We've gotta do something."

"I say we all go and fight… then they can be disposed of quickly and easily," Tsukiyama said matter-of-factly. _Although, that god fellow_ does _have a wonderful scent… Even better than_ petit _, Ganta-kun. It's a lovely smell I've never before encountered… I wonder what magnificent flavors his flesh holds…_

"Oh, no, I have different plans," Kuroha smiled. "The loud gourmet and the bleeding heart… you can go and find the group. Gourmet, you have good senses, right? I think you'll find them just fine. If I went, the show would be far too boring, the massacre too easy. I'd like to watch, that's all. It's much more satisfying getting blood on my own hands, but I feel it would be far more interesting to watch both sides struggle, don't you think? There's more of a chance of survival, and if that's so, it allows this tragedy to drag on longer, doesn't it? I very much like it that way." He smiled eerily. "Let's allow their souls to suffer as long as possible. I like them ripe; fresh tragedy has the best kind of flavor, don't you think, Gourmet?"

"I…would suppose that's true," Tsukiyama responded vaguely.

Yoh furrowed his brow. "Wait, what about me?"

"Oh, Deceiver #2, you can stay with me."

Yoh drew his lips into a thin line, swallowing. Great.

Ganta looked at him worriedly.

"Ah, I suppose that means it's just you and me, Ganta-kun," sighed Tsukiyama. "How fast can you go?"

"I…" Ganta forced himself to look away from Yoh, who seemed to be currently internalizing his fear of being alone with Kuroha. "I, well, I can really only go as fast as other humans…"

"Ah, then you may ride on my back if you'd like," Tsukiyama smiled. "I will carry you otherwise. Kuroha-san, what is it you would like us to do, precisely?"

The android shrugged. "I say scare them away. Hurt them; wound them. Kill them if necessary. No…if you could kill only one, that would be wonderful. We will meet afterwards at the most southern house, on the eastern side of this dirt road. They shouldn't be too far beyond it."

Tsukiyama nodded. " _D'accord._ Ganta-kun, would you prefer to be carried or to ride, hmm?"

"It, really doesn't matter-" He let out a yelp as Tsukiyama scooped him up in his arms, bridal style.

"Wonderful! _Allons-y!_ " the gourmet cried, and began away. Ganta gasped and clutched at Tsukiyama's jacket. This was fast; and so suddenly, too… After a few moments, however, the only sound was that of the rushing air around them. It wasn't so bad once they were at a constant speed.

Ganta thought for a bit. Uncomfortable with the silence, he inquired after some internal debating, "Say, why do you think he calls me the bleeding heart?"

"Hm? What's that? Ahh… I wouldn't think too much about it, Ganta-kun," Tsukiyama responded. "Even if his own meaning is of ill intent, I think you should wear the name with pride. He doesn't seem to call anyone by their true given name, I've noticed… But 'Bleeding Heart,' I think it's lovely… It's a kind of flower, too, you know." He thought to himself how Kaneki would surely enjoy some flower symbolism.

"Is it?" Ganta looked surprised and a bit curious.

"Oh, yes, and it is a lovely flower. A very emotional flower. To be a Bleeding Heart flower, I think, is to wear your heart on your sleeve and to pour out your feelings for all to see. You seem that type who speaks from the heart, so I believe it's quite fitting, _vous ne pensez pas?_ You should remain this way; it suits you."

"Ah… thank you, Tsukiyama." Feeling better and with a smile on his face, Ganta quieted until Tsukiyama stopped. Here was the most southern house on this dirt road, the designated meeting place for their group to come back together after this was over. Ganta was no longer smiling. This was business. Did they really have to fight here, too? Ganta thought of the way G block worked in Deadman Wonderland, where prisoners were made to fight one another as if they were fighter dogs…which was also incredibly unethical either way.

"Now," said Tsukiyama, back to the building behind him, "they should be coming this way. If we're quick, we may take them by surprise. That god fellow, I don't know what kinds of senses he has, but I know they aren't too far ahead…I can smell them from here." He tilted his head. "Yes, they're talking now…"

"What are they talking about?" asked Ganta, eyebrows clinched. "Are they planning on trying to kill us? Do they know we're here?"

" _Un moment…_ " He hushed him, and listened…

Not too far down the road, Yato had just given the status of the group up ahead - it was Group 5, the one with the snake demon. "I definitely sense something nasty in that serpent," Yato spoke, for once, in a lower and more serious tone.

"He's definitely possessed," Yukine agreed.

"Ahh, so it's that group…," Izaya mused.

"Well, what're we gonna do about it?" Shizuo grumbled.

"Obviously we can't face them alone," Yato responded.

"Yes, Kuroha's one of the ones we definitely can't go up against as just one group," Izaya nodded, leafing through his information documents. "That group, looks like…hm."

"So then, we can't fight him now? Even though we just found him?" Yukine seemed frustrated. "What if we just cut his ties or something? Wouldn't that expel the demon? Or something?"

"We don't know for sure it'll work that way, Yukine," Yato answered apologetically. "If demons are the same as the Ayakashi… Even if a person were influenced by an Ayakashi in our world, it might be different with this guy because he wasn't human in the first place. He was like, an android or something. Which is _super cool_!" he added, gripping his hands into fists.

"Yeah, it'll be real fucking awesome when he beats you to bits," Shizuo frowned.

Yato gave him a sad look.

"So do we skirt around them, or what?" Yukine huffed, crossing his arms.

"I guess… That's the best thing for now, isn't it?" Yato inquired, looking over at Izaya.

"Hmm?" He looked up from his papers. "Oh, yes, yes, that idea's ideal. Whether it works or not."

"God damn it, Flea, if you want to take charge, do it right or I'll kick your ass," Shizuo growled.

"This idea may be foreign to you, Protazoan, but I was doing something called _thinking deeply_ ," Izaya smiled wryly. "That's the kind of thing that may just save our skins later, you know~"

"You act like you _want_ me to destroy you," the blond answered in low tones. The tension was rising.

"I swear, guys, you better not start fighting again," Yukine frowned.

"Oh, _I_ wasn't planning on it, but if Shizu-chan so insists~" said Izaya.

"That's _it_!" Shizuo snapped, stalking towards him. Izaya was preparing to dodge smoothly; he took a swing at the informant, anger boiling over when Yato caught Shizuo's punch in his hand. His eyes glowed a menacing but bright blue. His pupils were slits. Out of confusion and surprise, Shizuo's anger dissipated. He lowered his fist. Izaya looked both intrigued and amused.

"Both of you are going to close your mouths, and we're going to get out of here. If we can't face this Kuroha person, we aren't going to. If there's one thing I know for sure about this game, it's that I'm not sacrificing my Shinki for anything so ridiculous. He's precious to me. I won't let it happen. That means no more of this…because-"

" _Bon matin, tout le monde!_ " came the melodramatic shout, and Yato dodged quickly as a purple kagune blade sliced at where he'd been standing a moment ago.

" _Sekki!_ " barked Yato, and Yukine began to glow, transforming into white light and then into a blade that was loosely bandaged at the hilt. Yato bent his legs and then leaped into the air to attack.

Izaya smoothly slipped his documents into the group's bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Shizuo looked around for some kind of large object to swing around, but found only a flimsy tree in the front yard of a house situated just up ahead. Shrugging off the lack of weapons options, he went at the gourmet with full strength. As he was doing so, however, he realized his arm felt warm and wet. He looked down; his sleeve was stained red. "What the fuck…"

Ganta stood not too far off, palm pointed at Shizuo. His thumb, lacerated by his own canine tooth, bled freely down and dripped from his wrist, some of the red running down his arm. Shizuo watched in vague bemusement as the kid formed another ball in his hand - it was made of _blood_ \- and shot it directly at him, this time hitting him in the leg. He looked down at his leg, then looked back at Ganta. "You little…!" Shizuo went for Ganta instead, but he seemed to be keeping his distance as best he could - his ability was one that was best used at long-range.

Yato and Tsukiyama battled in what was at first an almost casual act. They were merely dancing. As they fought, however, the act became more vigorous. "Ah~ You're a worthy opponent, _Monsieur_ ," complimented Tsukiyama. "Might I ask, is that blade of yours made of metal?"

"Not at all," answered Yato bluntly, slicing downwards and effectively slashing at Tsukiyama's chest. It wasn't deep in the least, but it was enough to prove to the ghoul that this was no ordinary blade, and it _could_ cut him.

The gourmet laughed at this, the sclera in each of his eyes going black, irises red. "As expected of a deity, _Monsieur!_ Show me more!"

Yukine winced inwardly as his blade and Tsukiyama's kagune collided. Yato didn't know whether it was due to the limitations placed by the Voice or due to natural consequences, but it seemed the strength of the kagune was equal to that of his Shinki weapon. _Hold on, Yukine!_ Yato gritted his teeth and continued, eyes glowing with an intense coldness. He was out for the kill - it was kill or be killed, right? Yato would not cease to exist by any cost, nor would he allow Yukine to die… Well, again. Ah, no reason to show his true nature yet, though, was it?

Shizuo soon caught up with Ganta, five blood-bullets embedded in his body. He took this chance to grab him by the collar and lift him from the ground. Ganta grasped at Shizuo's arm, closing one eye and clenching his teeth in preparation for the pain. "The fuck is your problem, kid?" he said in his low, angry, rumbling tones. He looked behind him. "And where the _fuck_ is Izaya?! Yato!"

"Hah?" Yato flipped backwards to be out of range of Tsukiyama's attack for a moment. "Izaya; I'm not sure where he went," he said, and blocked the Gourmet's attack.

"Fucking Flea; god damned coward; fucking maggot…," he muttered, then brought Ganta closer to him. "You know, I have no idea where the _fuck_ you were aiming. Were you trying to kill me?"

"Uh, u-um, I…I…" Ganta lost the ability to speak.

As Shizuo scrutinized him, this was around the time both Tsukiyama and Yato noticed something was off. Tsukiyama was getting an uncomfortable feeling - he couldn't put his finger on _why_ , but… no, he was… was he _hungry?_ Impossible! He had eaten soon before he'd come here! Was this one of those limitations…?

Yato, meanwhile, had spotted someone coming up behind Shizuo, standing with his back to the building. It was another kid - that Yoh Takami kid, with a crimson sword in hand. "Shizuo, look behind you!" Yato called out, and was stabbed through with the hand of the gourmet. Choking, he pulled himself away and jumped backwards, out of range of Tsukiyama. The gourmet was distracted by the blood on his hand, anyhow - what would the god taste like? He must know… Certainly some kind of magnificent delicacy… He licked his thumb to taste the red delight that coated it, then lifted his head to face the brightening firmament above. " _Köstlich!_ " he exclaimed. From then on he bit his tongue. _To think, a flavor I've not yet tasted; something unlike anything that's ever graced my mouth… Ah, an enchanting dish he would make indeed! This only stirs my appetite further… I wonder, is this what humans would call 'sweet'? I do believe this must be the right word to describe…!_

Shizuo, hearing Yato's call, had looked over confusedly, squinting at the delivery god. He stared in shock as Yato was hit. What had he been going on about that was important enough to get himself hurt? Idiot.

Behind him, Yoh prepared to strike - it was now or never!

Laughter came from the second floor of the house behind Yoh and Shizuo as Izaya threw hot water over Yoh in turn. Yoh cringed and gasped at the scalding liquid poured over him. "Try that on for size!~ Shizu-chan, be careful or you might get killed~"

"Fuck you, Flea; where the fuck were you?!"

"Anticipating the second wave, Protazoan!" he chirped in response. "You're _welcome_ , by the way!" While the ex-bartender ground his teeth together in irritation, Izaya jumped skillfully from the second story window and landed gracefully on his feet, twirling his knife. "I've never been one for violence, you know. It's a little bit on the disgusting side, don't you think? Then again, you _are_ the epitome of violence. Ah! Yoh-kun, pleasure to meet you," Izaya smiled at his burnt victim, who scowled at him in answer. "It's alright." His smile widened. "I understand the predicament. You just don't want to die. You have a sibling to return to, don't you?"

Yoh's eyes widened, jaw slightly agape. Ganta looked at Izaya with incredulous fear.

"I'm going to suppose it's your sister. And you, Ganta-kun, I'll bet you have some kind of motive too, huh? Like, revenge maybe?"

Ganta paled. Yoh's skin had turned red, his taupe hair stuck to his face.

"It's the same for every one of us here, I suppose. Even for the ghoul over there - Shuu Tsukiyama, correct?" He looked over at the gourmet. All eyes were on Izaya. He'd captured their attention quite nicely.

" _C'est moi_ ," Tsukiyama confirmed.

"They have someone to return to… Do you, Tsukiyama? I have to say, I think your desire lies more in the protection of that Ken Kaneki boy, doesn't it?"

Tsukiyama straightened, eyes narrowed. "Indeed. I had said in the very beginning that my loyalties lie with Kaneki, did I not?"

"So you did," Izaya smiled. "How about this? You three keep in mind that I, Izaya Orihara, am not going to let this game get the best of me. You three people can do that just fine. Ah, Shuu-kun, I have to say, even though you aren't 'human,' I might as well call you as such. You have enough human characteristics, I think."

Tsukiyama straightened, looking confused as to whether he should be offended.

"Now, while you three are struggling to kill everyone you find, I'll be plotting some way to kill the two strongest ones here: the butler demon and the Kuroha that's in your group. _I_ think that it would be better for all of us to work together against the one running this stupid game. I don't know about you, but I don't intend to become a pawn. You can let yourself be used if you want, but at any time you're welcome to help us out… I'm aware that Kuroha is likely listening to every word I say right now, so don't answer me just yet." He grinned a closed eye smile.

"Izaya! Shizuo!" Yato shouted - a likely cue for a previous plan they had made that morning. Shizuo irately dropped Ganta, Izaya began happily going over to Yato. Ganta gasped for air, crawling over to Yoh to see if he was alright ("I'm fine already; holy shit, man, is your neck okay?") while Tsukiyama stood there and reflected upon what Izaya had said. Shizuo, impatient, irately grabbed Izaya's hood and hurried ahead, earning some protest from the Eskimo as they reached the bleeding Yato and held on to either arm, grip tight. In a flash of blue light, they disappeared.

"No way…," Ganta choked out, staring where they had been.

"Great," Yoh said flatly.

" _Affamato_ …," Tsukiyama muttered to himself. Hungry. He was rather hungry, now, yes…

"Pathetic," was Kuroha's contribution to the conversation, seeming to appear from nowhere. "But there are certainly some interesting people in that group, as well…" He chuckled. "You remind me of a drowned mole rat, Deceiver #2. You look ridiculous with that pink, vulnerable skin. Human bodies are so inconvenient, aren't they?"

"Yeah, whatever…," he grumbled. He didn't like the warm, itchy, strange sensation prickling all over his skin. He felt as though he was stretching his skin out with every little movement. This was going to be annoying. That guy, the one who poured a bucket on him… What a shit.

"If there's one thing I can praise, it's that the flimsy god was wounded. We'll see how fast he can heal…" Kuroha seemed pleasantly amused.

Tsukiyama, meanwhile, was sizing up Ganta for a meal. Ganta's thumb was still dripping deliciously with his blood; the red from the god had already run out - the sweetest thing Tsukiyama had ever tasted. But Ganta… Well, he could surely spare a hand, couldn't he? He was terribly hungry now, and he smelled so lusciously sweet - a different kind than the god, sure, but… No, he wouldn't kill him or anything, of course not - just dice up his hand to be eaten, wasn't that fine? Palms were quite the delicacy, you know. His mouth watered; his kakugan was still activated in his eyes.

"I hope one of those special limitations includes people healing slowly… It's stupid if when you hurt someone they just heal themselves," Yoh grumbled.

"Especially if they can just teleport away like that…," Ganta added weakly, rubbing at his throat.

"That teleportation is completely unfair," Yoh agreed irately.

"Hm… I can't teleport, but I can make it look like it to the human eye," Kuroha said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, which is great, but can you take people with you?" Yoh frowned.

"I'd have to test that. I've taken cadavers with me before…," he mused.

"Uh… Nice." Yoh frowned a bit, unconsciously backing up.

"Back off of Yoh," Ganta frowned, getting to his feet. A protective friend.

Tsukiyama, hand to his face, allowed his kagune to dissipate; his eyes returned to their original shades. It would be very unsophisticated of him to just let himself eat any one of his teammates, wouldn't it? He must control himself. _Calmato._ Pulling his mouth into a smile, he lowered his hand from his face and returned to his normal amiable aura. "Now, Kuroha-kun…" - the android's eyebrows shot up in question of the friendly suffix - "…there's no need to worry Ganta-kun or Yoh-kun. For now, we must cooperate, so let us do so. We will have other chances to pick off the other groups, so for now, let us recover for the sake of these two, _d'accord?_ "

"Tsk…yes," Kuroha concurred, if in an incredibly annoyed fashion. "I was only contemplating the idea of carrying others whilst running very fast," he added sweetly.

"You didn't have to add cadavers into the theory…," Ganta mumbled, and Tsukiyama laughed a bit. Kuroha seemed to find it amusing too. Perhaps it was only them who found it funny, but there were going to be cadavers in the future either way, wouldn't there be?

Well…the time would come.


	9. Bleeding Heart

"Ah, shit…" Shizuo poked at one of his blood-bullet wounds with a frown. It wasn't that they hurt, it was that they were bleeding all over the place. Stupid.

"Guess Shizu-chan's favorite bartender's outfit is soiled," Izaya snickered.

"Shut the fuck up, Flea." Shizuo looked at Yato, their ride. The delivery god had brought them to the edge of a forest somehow. Teleportation. Weird.

Yukine, who was now in human form rather than being a sword, was kneeling beside Yato, who was sitting with his legs beneath him. His hand was on his abdomen, staunching the bleeding from the wound dealt him by Tsukiyama. His deep purple hair was shrouding his eyes. For some reason, all that plus the teleportation had taken a far greater toll than he had expected. It must have to do with the limitations placed on him, but he didn't really expect to be healing anytime soon. He felt sick. He would not die, but he definitely wouldn't be well either, maybe even not for the rest of this god-forsaken game.

Shizuo came over to them. "Is it gonna heal, or…?"

"I don't think he's healing normal," Yukine said, sounding irate in a way that Shizuo recognized as worried. This kid was worried. Of course he was.

Looking down at his bartender's attire, Shizuo took off his vest and began to rip it in half.

"What are you doing?" Yato choked out. He was frowning deeply at Shizuo. "I'm fine. It's not like I'll die." The first impression of an idiotic nature and playful countenance were replaced with a cold demeanor. A warning. _Keep Out._ 'Leave me alone,' it said.

"Take my fucking vest," Shizuo answered grumpily. "You're bleeding everywhere, and I'm betting you're not going to use that stupid-ass puffy scarf."

The god gave a dry laugh before hunching back over. Shizuo clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Aw, Shizu-chan's acting human~ How adorably out of character!" Izaya chirped.

"Fuck you," Shizuo answered dismissively, and Yukine took the half-vest Shizuo had offered and forced it on Yato.

"If you won't tie this on your wound, I will tie it for you!" he shouted. "He's trying to help you, damn it!"

Yato pursed his lips, acting in his original childish act once more. He looked like he was pouting. "But I'm fine. I can handle this myself."

"You are sitting in a fucking blood puddle," Shizuo said dully.

"So are you!" Yato protested.

"I don't have a hole in my gut! Fucking bandage it already!"

"Ah, fine! Fine! Let go, Yukine!"

Yukine did, and Yato grudgingly took off his jersey to patch himself up. "Here," said Yukine, trying to wrap it for him, fumbling terribly with the torn vest.

"Here, let me get it," Shizuo grunted, trying to do the same. He did even worse, even poking at the wound itself on accident once, only to mumble an apology.

"Guys, it's fine, I can tie it myself." Yato grabbed the ends of the vest and did so with ease, used to taking care of his own injuries. Shizuo and Yukine watched closely, nodding in approval. Izaya just stood to the side, peering at them with his perpetually narrowed eyes. He had nothing to say. They were taking care of one another, of course. They were humans. Humans had a knack for killing one another, but if there were sides to take, they sure did do a good job of taking care of each other, too.

A smile pulled at Izaya's lips. They sure were interesting. And with that, he sat himself down on the ground and began leafing through his list of people once again, taking mental notes of what he'd learned.

* * *

"Up, up, up he goes! What he'll find, nobody knows~" Psyche sang, rocking happily on his heels, back and forth. Back and forth. Back and…

Kaneki was climbing a tree to try and see what they were heading for, or if anyone was coming their way. Psyche could remember when he and Deli were kids, climbing trees all the time. He also remembered daring Deli to jump off the roof of his house once. He ended up breaking his fibula. Oops. He remembered…

"Yo, hey, ya see anything?" Delic called up to Kaneki.

"Anything moving out there?" Shirazu added.

Kaneki jumped from the tree and landed in front of the three waiting for him. "It looks like there's a dirt road by the houses up ahead. I'm not sure if there's anyone hiding out over there or not, though…" He nodded to his left. "To the south I think there could be a group in one of the clearings. I can't tell which group it might be, but there were definitely four of them. It's best to keep from going that way. To the North is where the city is; that dirt road probably leads to it eventually."

"Wait, you saw people?" asked Psyche. "What if we teamed up with them? We could make friends…"

"Psyche, I don't think that that's how it works here…," Delic frowned slightly.

"Yeah, they might see us as a threat, even if we did come in peace," Shirazu agreed. "And that'd just end bad."

Kaneki nodded in agreement.

"The best question now is whether to head towards the houses or keep to the east and skirt around them until we reach the city… Right?" asked Shirazu.

Kaneki put a hand to his chin, pondering. "I think…that it would likely be better to skirt around them, but it would be easier to stay by the houses because there might be food for all of you in some of them. We need to head in that direction because we need supplies. That string of houses might be the best place to find them. Either Shirazu or I will stay on the roofs of the houses we pass so as to keep an eye on our surroundings. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Delic grinned. Shirazu and Psyche agreed easily, and they went on their way west.

"What kinds of foods do you think we'll find?" asked Psyche, still managing to walk with a spring in his step, hands clasped behind his back. His head was swirling with dark things, but he decided he'd act brighter to try to make the dark go away.

"I hope chicken wings," Delic sighed, looking up as he fantasized.

"Guys," Shirazu frowned, and Delic clamped his mouth shut, remembering Kaneki's situation.

Kaneki felt vaguely bad about them feeling the need to hush up about food, and then wondered why people from his world couldn't just view ghouls as easily as these two did: 'Oh, they can't eat human food? That's too bad, I feel sorry for them.' In his world, it was more like, 'They eat human flesh? How could they? They don't deserve to breathe.'

Yeah…pretty much.

Psyche changed the subject. "How do you think Roppi-san and Tsuki are doing, Deli? I hope they're alright. And Izaya-san, too, of course. I hope they're all doing great; I do. I hope they found great food already, like cake. Oh! Shira-chan, do you know anybody else here?"

"Me?" Shirazu blinked. He was already used to the nickname. "Um, no, the closest thing I've got to knowing someone is Kane-kun, so…"

Kaneki smiled ever so slightly at the new name.

"I mean," Shirazu conceded, "there was that other guy, Taki…zawa, I think? He's from the CCG like I am, but I don't know him. Not sure why."

"Hum." Psyche thought on this. "What about you, Kane-kun?" he inquired, latching on to Shirazu's nickname for him.

"Ah… I do know someone," Kaneki confirmed. "The purple-haired, melodramatic one named Shuu Tsukiyama."

"Oh, oh!" Psyche gasped. "The one wearing the pretty colors?"

Kaneki chuckled a bit. "Yes, that's probably the one."

"Are you two friends, then?" Psyche asked excitedly. "Maybe we can make sure to help him out, too!"

"Hm…we're… something like that. Yeah, we're friends," Kaneki answered, touching his chin. He thought of the incident at the church (in which Tsukiyama had tried to _eat him_ ), but at the same time he realized that Tsukiyama really had become a part of the group he'd created. Even though he didn't live at the hideout like the others, he was definitely a part. It was more complex than friendship, because Kaneki still didn't completely trust him and there was no way of knowing for sure what Tsukiyama's true intent really was. Well, he supposed that would be revealed along the way…

They were walking for some time, still along the edge of the forest when Kaneki sensed something wrong. He told everyone to stop.

"Hum? What is it?" asked Psyche curiously.

"Something wrong?" asked Shirazu.

"Is it another group?" asked Delic.

Kaneki only held up his hand, and all was quiet. Wind rustled the leaves. Though a half-ghoul he might be, Kaneki's sense of smell never did become too much better than human. Shirazu was the same, so he couldn't rely on scent. All he could do was listen as closely as he could. More silence. The wind. The movement of the leaves, the grass. Breathing. Their own heartbeats.

"…Is-?" Delic began before some kind of sick squishing noise. A sharp intake of air. Everyone turned suddenly to Delic, a dark figure before him with eyes glowing yellow. A smile contorted the person's face, eyes serpentine. His arm had been plunged into Delic's abdomen; red was slowly staining his classy white outfit. On impact his chest had convulsed; the air Delic had gasped into his lungs remained there as he processed the pain.

"I was looking forward to doing that to one of you," Kuroha said, slow, savoring the moment. "Did the four of you know… that _red_ is the color of heroes?" The grin only got wider as he laughed a low chuckle. "Be a hero, Delic. Die for the sake of your friends. Even if they're all dying anyway." And he laughed.

For a moment, everyone was frozen, chills overcoming their ability to respond.

Then Kaneki's eyes narrowed, his left eye's sclera going black. His iris glowed red with rage beneath the black eye patch. " _Don't touch him_." A low and menacing threat. His thumb pressed on his index finger; his knuckle cracked. As if the popping sound were a trigger, his kagune burst outwards, six shining scaled tendrils shooting out from his back, all of them pointed at Kuroha in an instant. At the same time, there was a sucking sound, then spurting, then a thud as the android ripped his arm from Delic's body, leaving Delic to fall to his knees.

"Just _try_ and touch me," Kuroha smirked as he placed one foot on Delic's chest, pushing him down so he was lying on his back.

" _Deli!_ " Psyche screamed. A helpless wail. He was too paralyzed to do anything else.

Delic could only make choked noises of great distress.

"You won't be able to," Kuroha warned, and reached down to pull on Delic's leg. He'd gripped the ankle when everyone snapped out of it. Shirazu charged at him, and Kaneki attacked, jumping into the air and diving from a tree nearby. There was another gasp, and then a grimace from Delic. He was gasping for air. Kuroha was gone, and so was his lower left leg. What replaced it was only more red. Delic began to scream.

For Psyche, everything went cold. All bright systems had shut down. A black hole had begun consuming him from the inside. "…A…ah. Deli?" He tilted his head, then turned to where Kuroha had reappeared, leg in hand. He was smiling. " _You hurt, Deli._ " Eyes ice, Psyche smiled. " _That just means you should go back to Hell, now, Demon-san._ " He giggled, and cocked his gun. " _I hope you don't like the fire._ " His aim was dead-on, but Kuroha was too fast. He dodged once; Psyche was unfazed and shot again, and again. In the meantime Shirazu had been ordered by Kaneki to help Delic as best as he could and stop the bleeding. Kaneki was also trying to fight this guy, but it was no use.

Yoh and Ganta, their own two-man unit in the background, were preparing to surprise Group 1 from behind Kuroha. With that they might get a few easy killing blows. Yoh unsheathed his crimson sword, still feeling all stretched out and sensitive from the hot water earlier but ready to fight nonetheless. Ganta bit his thumb and started the blood running so that he could prepare his blood bullets. Here they go…

The first strike from the second wave would be from Ganta, then in the midst of the other group's confusion, Yoh would jump from the trees and attack, or something like that.

Ganta was ready, position sturdy and firm, eyes determined. There had been gunshots going on. Yoh was listening. Way too loud; real annoying. It was kinda funny to watch, though. This kid in pink and white was shooting, probably doing alright with his aim even though Kuroha just kept moving ever so slightly. _Bang_. Nothing. _Bang._ Nothing. Reload. Click. _Bang._ Nothing. _Bang._ A soft yet resounding sound. A pause.

Yoh blinked. Surely that guy hadn't hit Kuroha? Yoh could admit that he was a little bit hopeful that he had. If Kuroha had been killed, that'd be a great loss, but there'd be less to worry about and he, Ganta, and Tsukiyama could handle themselves just fine on their own. Yoh quite liked the idea. But surely this pink-lover hadn't shot the demon snake, right? Yoh looked over to Ganta to see if he knew, but his friend's eyes were wide, blank, empty. There was but a small red dot in the center of his forehead, only just beginning to dribble downwards at the command of gravity. His arms were at his sides. His expression had slackened. And Yoh watched Ganta fall to the ground, just a sudden collapsing of everything, like he'd been dropped by the puppeteer. The hope for Kuroha's fatality withered and turned to dread. His blood ran cold. No way. No way. No way, no way, no way…

He couldn't stop staring. Ganta was all he could see. He'd collapsed face down; the back of his head was fucked up, so fucked up, it didn't even look like a head it was so fractured. A mottled mess of hair and goopy red. He just kept staring. And staring. And the gunshots continued. And continued. He felt sick. Ganta couldn't be dead, could he? Like that? So fast? No heroic last words? No martyrdom? No saving his best friends? No. No way.

No…

Kaneki had seen as Kuroha dodged Psyche while standing in the same trajectory as the boy he remembered was referred to as a Deadman. How dare he sacrifice the lives of his own team, for no purpose but for his own amusement? How dare he hurt Delic, who hadn't done anything to provoke this? Kaneki had vowed to protect him, Psyche, Shirazu… How dare Kaneki fail them? How dare he…be…this…weak?

Psyche did not understand why Kaneki was beginning to look like an insect, nor why those scaled appendages of his were molding with his body. How they made a mask, half-formed to cover the left part of his face. How he metamorphosed into some kind of centipede.

"Oh, shit," Shirazu said blankly. He _did_ get it, unlike Psyche. "He's gone kakuja," he breathed. He'd never seen it before, but he knew what a kakuja was and what its implications were… Kakuja were characterized by ghouls cannibalizing ghouls, allowing their kagune to attach itself to the kakuja's body. They were marked with very high strength levels as well as very high mental instability.

"The fuck- that mean?" Delic bit out. His breathing came in halting gasps.

"Aw, fuck. Be quiet, alright? I don't want you dyin'… Please." Shirazu's brow was creased in worry. What was he supposed to think about Kaneki? What about Psyche, who was acting a little bit trigger happy? _Delic might be dying holy shit-_ Shirazu put a hand to his head, unsure what to do. Hissing through his jagged teeth, he continued bandaging Delic up as best he could. What else was there to do? Delic was missing everything below his left knee, and it looked like the hole in his chest was, like, right below the rib cage, maybe? Shirazu didn't know. He wasn't a doctor. Was this fatal? He couldn't even tell. "How do you feel right now?" Shirazu asked, grimacing at his own question. A stupid one.

"I feel-like a fucking ball of pain-just exploded in my-chest," Delic choked out in a strained voice. "Sucks like a bitch, shit- Hey- If I die-man, ya gotta- oh shit…" He coughed and sputtered, blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth. His face contorted with pain. "Ow. Shit. Holy. Wow. Didn't think-I could still hurt-this bad-"

"Okay, okay, no more talking," Shirazu frowned, trying to pressurize the jab wound at his chest with his jacket. _Come on, come on…_

Kuroha was grinning as he fought with Kaneki. It was serpent versus centipede. Reptile versus insect. Who could slaughter the other? Kuroha breathed in the scent of his suffering - oh, yes… He could smell his sweet, succulent tragedy. He licked his lips. How wonderfully horrible it would be for the rest of his group to die! Whilst dodging both Psyche's bullets and Kaneki's attacks, he jumped into the air and aimed for Shirazu and Delic. _Yes._ Kuroha set for the kill, Kaneki showed up in front of him and tried to grab his neck. Kuroha easily moved out of the way but, underestimating Kaneki's speed, still had his arm gripped firmly in his hand. They landed, Kaneki's teeth gritted behind the half-mask painted with an eerie smile. " _You'RE, fightinG Me…_ _ **Got it?**_ "

Kuroha's face contorted with pleasure as Kaneki grasped at his throat. What a mottled soul he was… Wonderful, simply wonderful! Great! Fantastic! _…I want it._ There was the soft sound of a bullet's impact, and Kuroha's elation deflated. He frowned down at the bullet wound at his side. _What a nuisance…_

Psyche watched as Kuroha began to emanate darkness, it was like he already was a black hole…but that could have been his imagination.

At this distraction, Kaneki gripped at Kuroha's lower arm - Kuroha grinned wider. He could feel his humerus straining under the pressure, but was unfazed by the shooting pain that came when Kaneki finally broke it.

Kuroha leaned in, taking his other arm and gripping the centipede's shoulder like a cold vice. "You… You're fun." And then he spun around faster than even a kakuja could process as he ripped Kaneki's hand from his throat, twisting the half-ghoul's own arm in the process. Kaneki only gave a distorted laugh and twisted himself further, ripping both his radius and his ulna away from his elbow just to go for a hit with his free arm. Kuroha caught it, easy, and Kaneki gave a grimacing smile as his arm untwisted and his insectile appendages went for the serpentine android. Just like that, Kuroha was gone. Then, so was Kaneki. Shirazu, Psyche, and Yoh were all struggling to keep up with the movements of the two on the ground and in the air, clashing again and again. It looked like Kuroha was just playing with him.

" _ **GotTA, pRoteCT, gonNA, eat? HUngrY, I'm… I'm…**_ _ **Where'd, she?**_ " Kaneki's voice was warped, deranged.

Psyche slowly lowered his gun. Shirazu was staring in shocked awe, unsure whether to be fearful or not. Yoh was stock still in terror, breathing, " _Monsters…_ " under his breath. These two, they were monsters. There was no way they could be considered anything else.

" _ **The MAStEr is**_ _ **HEEERE!~**_ " came the off-tune, sing-song tone from the mouth of the centipede, ever grinning. He twisted his head around to catch the moving Kuroha in his field of vision once more. " _ **Snake, InTEStines, aBDOmeN,**_ **gentle! Gentle! GOttA** _ **gently scramble your insides…! Scramble,**_ **eggs like poached** _ **sHIT it tastes like he tastes like they taste like-**_ **I am so…hUngRY!** _ **Scramble,**_ _ **twist and pull**_ **…** "

Kuroha, gone in a flash, had disappeared.

"… _ **Ahh?**_ "

" _Behind you!_ " shouted Shirazu, and Kaneki turned just as Tsukiyama made his flamboyant appearance, making himself out as a hero as he blocked the attack of his own teammate in order to protect Kaneki.

"Don't you worry, Kaneki-kun! I, in this moment, shall be your shield!"

"Annoying brat," Kuroha spat at the Gourmet. His annoyance shifted quickly to amusement when Kaneki latched onto Tsukiyama, all instinct as he tore into the Gourmet's shoulder with his teeth.

"Kaneki-kun-?! Snap out of it!" Tsukiyama attempted to pry Kaneki from his shoulder.

Kaneki lifted his head. "… **A…ah.** "

"Kaneki-kun?" All were watching with bated breath. Kuroha just thought it was cute.

"… **Tastes…shitty,** " Kaneki informed him brokenly, and his kagune pierced the air before whacking Tsukiyama across the area of battle and into a tree. Coincidentally, it was the tree right next to the one Yoh was hiding in. Yoh jumped, nearly falling out of the tree anyway as he unfroze from his fear paralysis.

Much to Tsukiyama's disappointment, he had obviously not snapped him out of it. On the bright side, he seemed to be starting to come out of his black-out period, grabbing at his head and halting in fighting, gripping at his snow-white hair, spine curling forward as he hunched over. " **Inside…insides… D…De…** lic… Delic is…hurt… His insides, are…" As he spoke, his hardened kagune - his kakuja - disappeared, shriveling and shrinking into him. He raised his head. Tsukiyama had his hand on Kuroha's shoulder. A warning that amused Kuroha pleasantly because it wasn't the warning that kept him still at all. The Gourmet was no threat to him. He just wanted to watch the show. "Tsukiyama-san," Kaneki said in surprise. "I, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I…"

"It's fine, Kaneki-kun," Tsukiyama began, but then Kaneki was at Shirazu and Delic's sides.

"I, too…" said Kuroha, tilting his head, "…truly love a good tragedy."

Kaneki looked at the serpent android with unease before turning to Shirazu. "Grab Psyche; we're running," said Kaneki seriously to Shirazu, scooping up Delic carefully in his arms. Delic grimaced but bit out a thanks. Kaneki looked at the Gourmet. "Thank you," he said with a nod, and disappeared with Delic. Shirazu scrambled to get Psyche, in turn.

Yoh didn't want to come down from the tree, but he did, nice and slow. He was shaky all over, though he didn't notice the strangeness of his skin anymore because of how shaken up he was. He slowly walked towards his fallen friend. Yeah, despite everything, he was a friend. On that day, so long ago, that Yoh had become a liar...he had also lost all trust in the people around them. No one was worth trusting. There was no point in truth. But this kid…this kid was so stupidly honest no matter what shit he went through. Yoh didn't know how he did it.

He sat down beside Ganta Igarashi's corpse, eyes flat.

Tsukiyama was lecturing the irate Kuroha about how he couldn't touch Kaneki while Yoh was doing this. Eventually Tsukiyama excused himself and went over beside Yoh and the fallen Ganta, eyes regretful. Kuroha looked on the scene with utter disdain. Foolish mourning was far beneath the threshold of anything he deemed worth caring about. Humans truly were foolish… Perhaps ghouls were too, now that they were added into the equation. He chuckled lowly to himself and sat by a tree to await the ending of their goodbye rituals.

Tsukiyama did not recognize the sorrow that filled his chest, though he knew something was wrong. Holding a hand to his heart, he bowed to the deceased Ganta. " _Je regrette, petit_ … Forgive me. I did not protect you. May you rest in peace…" And as he gazed at the body and at the silent Yoh, he contemplated Ganta's similarities to the old Kaneki, the weak Kaneki…and wondered if perhaps that was part of where his affection stemmed. But of course, that couldn't have been affection… Shuu Tsukiyama did not feel true affection save for towards his family, right? 'Ganta could have been a friend,' no… No, Ganta was just another exotic dish in the end…

Those two fights had left Tsukiyama quite famished, too… After all, it seemed that at least one of the limitations placed on a ghoul was that they got hungry if they either fought or used their kagune. He'd just gotten into two different battles today, and he had a hankering for some fresh _cervello_.

"Were you close to Ganta-kun?" Tsukiyama inquired.

Yoh looked at him. "I…" His eyes returned to the grass beneath him. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I was. He was annoying as all hell and was kind of a dumbass, but…"

Tsukiyama smiled a bit. For him to complain like this just after he died…they must have been friends. "Tell me about him."

"Tell you…? Well… I dunno, he was accused of murdering his entire classroom and that's why he's in jail with me… Apparently he'd been wrongly accused, but…" He shrugged. "That weird blood power isn't exactly normal in my world, so I don't know what that's all about. Ganta…he's the idiot that trusts everyone, and then stays on their side even if he finds out they betrayed him. He's that kind of guy. Stubborn little shit, too… Never gives up."

Tsukiyama nodded. "Seems he was a boy worthy of respect. How old is he, I wonder?"

"Just fourteen," Yoh said, glum.

 _Young meat is even better._ "What a young age to die… Truly tragic."

Yoh didn't respond, and there was a pause before Tsukiyama turned to the fallen teammate and examined the body. The grass around him was red and slippery. "Yoh, if there's one thing I must inform you in regards to the workings of a ghoul, it's this…"

"Hm…," Yoh answered, not looking at him. He was distracted with his thoughts of Ganta.

"Ghouls, in order to survive, must eat human flesh. Forgive me, but Ganta will no longer be needing this meat… _Verzeihung_ ; pardon."

"Wait-" Yoh turned his head and watched as Tsukiyama leaned over Ganta's cadaver and picked at the fragmented pieces of his skull before reaching his hand inside the cranium of Yoh's dead friend to scoop out his brain. Yoh's mouth was slightly agape in horror.

Kuroha was smiling.

Tsukiyama inspected the brain with care. "The brain is one of the best parts of a human, you know. Now, normally I'd be civilized and use a fork and knife for these things, but in this situation my hands will have to do. Excuse my poor manners. _Bon appétit._ "

* * *

"I want to die," he had said in his moment of desperation. Had he meant it?

Hair the color of snowflakes waved goodbye with the wind; the trees agreed with the girl when she said that he didn't mean it. And he didn't. He didn't. He didn't.

Spoken from the mouth but not wished for with the heart, it was granted either way. The cursed woodpecker was no more.

"Ganta may be weak…" she'd said to Yoh in her sweetly childish voice, "…but you know what makes him so amazing?"

His last feelings were determination. His last thoughts were in red.

"He always gets back up again!"

The bullet went cleanly through his skin, skull, meninges, and brain. He felt no pain. One moment Ganta just _was_ , and then he was no more. He wasn't. A state of being, to a state of un-being - all in one moment.

If he were to have the time for any thoughts about his death ( _"Some of us just don't have the time to die," he'd said_ ), he would not have even considered the vengeance he failed to accomplish. No, he would have thought of that girl, Shiro, and he would think to himself that he'd never told her that he'd fallen in love.

Sometimes these things happen too late.

* * *

" _I guess you could say he really is a_ Dead Man _now, huh?"_

" _Shut the fuck up." A grumbling voice. The former voice laughed. "That was terrible. You're terrible."_

" _Hey, the good news is that we've had our first casualty! Not only that, but Psyche is most certainly an active yandere now - not to mention Kaneki's already gone Centipede once!"_

" _Yeah." A disappointed answer. "This is all your fault."_

 _The clicking of a tongue. "Hardly. It's not my fault Kuroha directed Psyche's gun in that direction and dodged so that he'd die. I have to say, pretty impressive. Didn't think he'd_ in _directly kill anyone. I_ do _wonder if Delic will survive the injuries!~"_

" _Me too," responded the other voice, and they tuned back into the camera screens to watch the game unfold. "At least it's finally interesting…"_

* * *

 **Thus falls the first player of these Emina games. u.u**

 **Hope you enjoyed; reviews are welcome as always.**

 **Have a lovely day, now~**


	10. Rave

A long time ago, Psyche and Delic were always at each other's sides. This was back in the times of elementary school, where they'd look at the sky together and dream of maybe one day making a band. Psyche's parents were neglectful, but Psyche was never lonely because he had his best friend and his mother to keep him happy.

Sixth grade is when everything fell apart. That year, Delic stopped smiling; the light left his eyes and he started snapping at little things. They stopped hanging out. Psyche had never told him, but this was also around the time when things started getting darker in his own head. The piano keys that played rainbows poured out buckets of rain, thunder and lightning. The sunrise that was the beautiful purple of flowers was actually the purple of bruises. The sunset that was alight with reds and oranges and yellows, a happy and excited sky - no, now that was a blazing fire.

For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking in this way. He never had before. Instead of meeting someone and thinking how wonderful they were, he found their flaws and wanted to exploit them. He wanted to poke around in their heads to make them hurt, because somehow, he knew how to find those buttons. But no one would suspect he was doing it on purpose, because he was the innocent, happy, and childish Psyche!

He wanted to see their insides…

But he didn't want to, not really. He was only being egged on by these horrid voices making circles in his head. He couldn't shut them up.

He was okay for awhile so long as he knew Delic was by his side, even though he was acting strange. He tried to help Delic cheer up, getting more and more desperate to see his friend smile again as time went on.

The school year ended, and Delic told him their dream was dead. Then he moved away.

Pitch black.

Could he go back?

But he pretended his way through it and saw Delic again come senior year of high school. Everything lightened again. He felt like himself. They made the band, and they made it big. The dream was revived. All was well. Psyche was Psyche again, and Delic was Delic, after all this time. The voices dissipated. The crosswalks made music again, the moon turned back into glowing silver, and best of all, his music felt alive and happy again.

Psyche dared not even think of all those strange, grotesque thoughts that did not belong to himself. It was some kind of Other Psyche, or something like that.

That is, until he had pressed that button for his own personal 'special item.' The moment his name was selected all he could see was white. The voices came back. The violent urges came back. The darkness came back. Everything came roaring back into focus, and he couldn't help but gasp, filling his lungs with the white air. He was breathing milk, it felt so thick.

Although Psyche acted stupid, in actuality he was just as smart as Izaya Orihara. Since that special item had been attained, he'd been fighting and fighting with himself to return to Psyche being Psyche…but the moment Delic, his best friend, had been hurt, his mind flipped immediately to cold calculation. His eyes were ice even as he smiled sweetly, giggling as he shot.

When he saw someone that wasn't his target fall to the ground from his hit, he only paused for a moment before trying again. The casualty was suddenly inconsequential to him. And the red that pooled in the grass around his victim's head was vibrant as roses, a pond at sunset oozing from his insides after the initial spray. Even though the victim hadn't been his target, there was a sense of cold satisfaction, because after all, he was still on the same side as the one who hurt Deli.

Hurting Deli, was unforgivable.

By now Psyche's group was in the city, skirting the boundaries of the game field. Psyche was blank as he was carried by Shirazu, who was beginning to struggle after this much distance from where they began, at this speed and while carrying someone who, although pretty light, was older than he was.

"Jeez," Shirazu grumbled through his jagged teeth. The buildings went by in a blur. "How much farther do we gotta go, Kanekun? I think we're far enough…"

"I think," Delic choked out, "that we could go on for _eee_ ver, man. Y'know-Kaneki. You've got nice abs; just sayin'. I can feel 'em. Rock hard."

"Ya really think now's the time to talk about his muscles?!" Shirazu snapped, and Psyche smiled. Delic was still poking fun in his Delic way. That was a good sign.

"Thank you, Delic," Kaneki answered plainly. The white-haired half-ghoul looked down. "Here," he said, and stopped. Shirazu nearly ran into him, but stopped himself in time.

"Gimme a little more warning, will ya?"

"Sorry," he answered distractedly, and walked to the door carefully.

"Whoa," gasped Delic. "Whoa. Whoa. Tell me. Before we stop. We. We just stopped, right? Holy shit."

Kaneki hushed him gently, and Psyche tapped at Shirazu to tell him to let him go. "I can go in and check for intruders!" he said brightly.

"Wait, Psyche-" Kaneki's warning went unheard by the pink-loving singer as he pranced to the door, gun on hand. He only had three bullets left. He'd counted on the way here. He grinned at everyone, especially Delic. "No time," said Kaneki simply, and Shirazu opened the door for all of them to enter in to the dim lighting of this building. Hopefully no one was inside.

The four found themselves face-to-face with Seidou Takizawa, pointing his crossbow quinque at Shirazu's head - Shirazu had been the first to enter. Shirazu's hands flew into the air. "We don't mean no harm!" he cried.

Seidou stared.

"We need to help him," Psyche pleaded.

Seidou Takizawa the ghoul investigator looked at Ken Kaneki the half-ghoul. The two stared at one another for some time before they seemed to come to some kind of silent agreement. Seidou lowered the quinque and gestured for everyone's entry. "Hurry up; he's losing blood." He was filled with a sudden sense of urgency. It was rather overwhelming; his processes shifted to autopilot as he grabbed blankets to lay the injured on.

"Ss…. Psyche?" Tsuki poked his head into the room, and Psyche's group looked at him.

"H, hi Tsuki." Psyche's eyebrows were clinched together, his bright pink eyes all watery with the tears that were ready to spill.

Tsuki absorbed the situation, watching Delic as he fought to stay alive. "I…I'll get the others-and, and my-my medical bag!" Tsuki hurried away.

Seidou, overcome by the sudden emergency, grew frantic. Seidou helped Kaneki lay Delic down, and Seidou looked at him again. A half-ghoul. Who was he, he wondered? Was it Eyepatch? He looked like a ghost to Seidou in the dim lighting with his white hair and pale skin. It was rather eerie. He felt as though someone just walked over his grave.

And yet, mouth dry, he decided that for now that didn't matter. Whether or not Kaneki was a ghoul, and whether or not Seidou was a ghoul investigator… it didn't matter. Right now, saving a life was priority, and it looked like this half-ghoul wanted him alive as much as Seidou did, as strange as that felt.

Looking down at Delic, Seidou tuned back into the situation. He needed to focus. Shirazu and Psyche watched, tense. "Deli…will be okay, right?" Psyche's voice was trembling. Shirazu awkwardly put his hand on Psyche's back.

Delic was gasping for air. "Shit, shit, guys, this ain't-some hospital show-"

"Don't speak," said Seidou, lifting Delic's one and a half legs up.

"The fuck-?"

"Circulation," Kaneki answered simply. "You need your blood."

"Oh, yeah, _Jesus_ …" Kaneki was ripping open Delic's white jacket and the pink and black striped button-down beneath it. The buttons flew off with the force, but right now that was the least of their concerns. Kaneki then moved Delic's black tie to the side swiftly before pressing Shirazu's jacket to Delic's stomach wound. _Solar plexus; the demon hit his solar plexus._

Tsuki came running back in with his bag just then, Roppi and Shintaro following behind.

"Shintaro! Grab pillows!" Seidou commanded, and the red-jerseyed eighteen-year-old nodded mutely before running to grab some. Panic was beginning to infect everyone in the vicinity. Seidou in particular felt his throat constricting. Knowing to elevate his legs was about as far as he went with medical knowledge for this stuff. He had lost a lot of blood; wasn't shock a risk?

"L-let's compress, compress, compress the, his, his leg," stammered Tsuki, rummaging quickly through his satchel. Everything was a static haze to him. Panic. Panic. Panic.

No one was calm. Even Roppi was standing, shocked at the scene and mumbling to himself, "The fuck did I miss…?" He brought his sleeve to his mouth to hide expression.

Kaneki felt Delic's pulse: weak. His breath was shallow and halting; his lips were blue. His skin was pale and clammy. Everyone could see the way his skin shone even in the dim lighting. His dyed-blond hair was sticking to his forehead and looked more matted than anything. Delic Heiwajima, the charming and handsome young man that knew how to make a porn star blush, had been reduced to a withered thing, trembling and struggling for even a breath of air.

Shintaro ran in with the pillows, which Seidou put Delic's legs on while Tsuki began wrapping up the half-leg as tightly as he could, making it into a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. Kaneki was pushing the hair out of Delic's eyes, away from his forehead. Stroking his hair again and again; a soothing motion. "Alright, Delic, come on, now…" Kaneki's voice was low and smooth, a lulling tone. "Keep on going, now; we're almost there… If you make it through the blood loss, you can make it out, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Delic repeated. "Wow, fuck, Tsuki, when did Tsuki get-? Ow, _ow_ ; I, Psyche?"

Psyche ran over to where Delic's head was and knelt so that he could look over him where Delic could see easy. "I'm here, Deli! I'm here."

"Oh-oh, man, hi- Hey, I wanna, I wanna say- Psyche, I'm sorry, I'm really-sorry." He grimaced, screwing his hot pink eyes shut before opening them again. His childhood friend's face was above him, but he was having trouble focusing on it. Everything was fading in and out. Delic was at a rave, the lights flashing and fading, flashing and fading, the beat of his heart was the beat of the music and he couldn't dance, he was trippin', he was trippin' real bad because he was missing half a leg and his beat was getting too fast, too weak - he wanted the bass; he craved the bass; he wanted air so bad…

It was a party and no one was having fun. Join the club, we're all hurting here - he hurt, it really hurt when that snake bastard had come out of nowhere and shoved his hand inside his stomach-

His abdomen had been violated. His abdomen had been violated. Delic had been violated. The red was everywhere, he was wet and unclean, everything was too hot even though he felt so cold. His hands to touch were getting all tingly, his lips to kiss were trembling and chilled. And all he could do was suck in the air and spit it back out; suck it in and spit it out.

Choking on his own fluid, he convulsed and spat up the color red. "I wish," he forced out, "my-blood-were pink. Be awesome."

"Deli…" Psyche's tears were spilling, getting on Delic's face even though Delic couldn't feel it. It was getting hard to concentrate on anything even though he'd always lacked focus - no, this was worse than that. Way worse than that. He felt like he was pulling something in him, tighter and tighter, and it was about to snap off. He thought maybe it was his soul.

"So stupid," Delic choked. "So stupid!" Seidou and Kaneki tried to comfort him, but Delic would not be quelled. He writhed, his voice getting louder and more forceful. " _Stupid!_ I! Am! Ma, I'm so-rry, Psyche, Psyche, I'm sorry; holy fuck I'm sorry I'm so sorry and I can't-I can't get out what I wanna-what I wanna-say and I can't- No way I'm gonna make it not fine, where did love go? Where the fuck did it go?! Right here! Right here! Right here!"

"Delic, calm down!" Kaneki ordered, voice strained.

"I-!" Delic's chest seized and was still. His eyes stared upwards as he deflated slowly, a weak sigh escaping his blued lips. All was eerily quiet. Everyone was frozen in space and time. No movement. No breathing. Just heartbeats.

Seidou shakily moved to check Delic's pulse, and found nothing. Put his ear to his chest and found nothing. His eyes were burning even though he didn't know him. He shook his head, jaw tight.

"D, Deli, no, Deli… Delic…" Psyche whimpered and began to weep. Head bowed, he clutched at his dirtied white pants tightly.

Kaneki watched - childhood friends, one who tried to lighten the situation just like, just like-

This situation had hit too close to home - there was no way that Psyche should have to… There was no way that Delic had to die… "Delic, you can't leave now," Kaneki said hoarsely. "There is no need to apologize… I should have…protected you…" His head lowered. He reached out his hand to Psyche to let him know that he wasn't alone. Psyche did not respond to the contact.

Shirazu stood there, lost. He wandered to the area behind Psyche and Kaneki before kneeling behind them to join them.

Seidou watched them. This incident had drained him. He was so tired. How horrible this was… This game was unfair and relentless…just as his world was. Why did things have to be this way? Nobody deserved this, did they…?

Tsuki was pale and trembling, frozen. He hadn't been much help at all, had he? He'd managed to stop the blood from Delic's stump leg, but he'd already lost too much blood. He could never do enough, could he…? And it was Delic, too…

Shintaro had sat down, even paler than he normally was, looking faint. Roppi stood next to him, staring and staring. Delic had been a perverse nuisance in his life, but to see what lies beneath the charming façade and watch him break down before his death was a bit much. Needless to say, he was shaken.

Somehow, the lights seemed to dim even further. There was no sound. All mourned the loss of a life; precious life.

A low voice rang out, quiet and yet earth-shattering in this heavy silence. "…I…didn't protect him," said Psyche. The room seemed to grow darker with these words. Roppi, who had only ever seen Psyche's annoyingly childish mask, was uncomfortable seeing his vulnerability. Tsuki was just as bothered. "Deli and I…have been friends forever. I…should have… Why didn't I protect him?"

Kaneki looked at Psyche. The words sounded eerily familiar to him; words that had come from his own mouth many times. "…Psyche, you can't have been expected to save him. It wasn't your fault. I will take responsibility…" _Because I feel just as guilty._ "I had already said that I'd protect all of you."

"Then you're saying…" Psyche's generally high tones were low and cold. Very dark. "You're saying it was your fault that Deli died?" Roppi took a subconscious step back; Seidou, Shintaro, and Tsuki all looked at him with discomfort. Something about this was very wrong.

"I…," Kaneki began, but couldn't continue.

Shirazu stood up, between him and Psyche. "No way! No!" He was incredibly loud in comparison. His voice gave Roppi and Shintaro a headache. "No, ya know whose fault it is that this happened? It's the guy who fuckin' did it! Who else?! It was that dark dude with the snake eyes, and that's all there is to it!"

"Konoha?" Shintaro whispered.

"He…killed Deli, that's right." Psyche looked up at Shirazu. Looking at him, Kaneki could see that there was something strangely… _electric_ in his eyes that didn't seem quite right. Psyche's smile was still as childish as always, though it was stretched across a tear-streaked face. "So, we'll pay him back somehow, right?"

"Yeah, you bet!" Shirazu vowed. "Not sure how, but…"

"We'll figure something out…," Kaneki nodded. "It's going to need some teamwork involved, though… He can't be defeated by just one group."

"Well, uh…" Shirazu looked around at the other group.

Seidou looked at Roppi, Tsuki, and Shintaro. "…Are you suggesting an alliance?" Seidou inquired.

"Yes," Kaneki nodded without hesitation. "There's no reason for us to fight…in this place," he added at the end, looking directly at Seidou.

Seidou nodded hesitantly before looking at his group. "What do you guys think?"

"It would be stupid to be against them now," mumbled Roppi, averting his eyes.

"I-I would be happy to-to be on the same side as them," Tsuki agreed.

"I'd prefer alliances over rivalries," Shintaro sighed.

"As a unanimous agreement, I say that it's fine," Seidou nodded. "For now… I think we'll leave you be…" Seidou looked down at his blue jacket - it was stained red at the bottom. "…You three deserve to mourn the fallen." He looked at Roppi and Tsuki, who had also known Delic. "Roppi and Tsuki too…should take time to mourn. Shintaro and I will leave you all in peace for now. We've only been here for a few hours or so, but if you need food, we've found some. We'll be just two doors down on the right. The bathrooms are at the end of the hall if you need them." Seidou slowly stood, bowing respectfully before leaving with Shintaro. The room was left in silence.


	11. Alliance

"What do you mean 'strange'?" Yukiteru asked, not understanding Keiichi's question. They were standing in the kitchen of the household they had made their base - A-ya and C-ta were scouting the area west of the house, where none of them had gone yet. C-ta and Keiichi had decided it would be best to move after tonight, because staying in one place for too long was a bad idea. Tomorrow morning they'd be moving out. They'd all been safe so far, but who knew how long that would last.

"I mean," Keiichi stressed, "don't you think it's _weird_ at all that A-ya told us not to fight anyone? I mean, think about it. There are some pretty crazy people in this game. Why would A-ya ask us to do this when the game itself includes all of us being pitted against each other in the end? What's even the point in teams, let alone alliances? What if the teams were just created as a ploy to give the killers the advantage of proximity, huh? If we're all spread out, it's harder to kill people…"

"Keiichi, I don't think A-ya did anything wrong," Yukiteru responded, brow furrowed in concern. "At least, I don't think so… I think he just wants us all to get out alive, just like you and I. You know? I-I think that you're just a little tense because of everything, maybe…"

"So you're on his side too…," he mumbled, lowering his head. His brown hair was shrouding his eyes again.

"K-Keiichi, I…I'm not on anyone's side," Yukiteru defended, nervous. "I mean…I don't want to be a part of this game, and you don't either, right…? I bet they don't, too, so… Wh…why shouldn't we make alliances, or stick together as a team? Why should we have to listen to that voice?"

"I'm not saying it isn't a good idea, I'm just saying that maybe we shouldn't all be so trusting of one another. You and I are from completely different worlds, and A-ya and C-ta are from another one entirely. We don't know each other at all. Don't trust easy, that's all."

"Well…I guess that's a good point…" Yukiteru scratched at his temple.

"Think on it," Keiichi said, and looked at the diary owner. His eyes were piercing. Yukiteru swallowed. Keiichi turned away and walked out the door. "I'm gonna practice with my bat on a tree. Don't know when we'll have attackers or anything," he said dismissively, and left. Yukiteru was left alone in the kitchen.

Something had changed about Keiichi; Yukiteru could tell that much. He was so positive and open-minded about everything just yesterday, but now he seemed so suspicious and one-tracked… He guessed it was just from all the worry for what might happen in this game. It sure was scary… In retrospect, Yukiteru guessed he should be impressed with how well the four of them were doing, all things considered. Admittedly, it was pretty weird that they hadn't come across any other groups yet, but they also didn't know how big the game area was, or whether it was just pure luck that had kept them safe so far.

With a sigh, Yukiteru sat on a stool by the counter. This was all so tiring. He still had little to no idea what was really going on or the real reason they were here… Like, why were they chosen in particular, anyway? Why him? Well, why Keiichi, even? It was all so strange… And from so many different alternate realities, too…

Despite all of this, though, Yukiteru had to say that there were a few good things to come out of this… Like, if they hadn't come here, he wouldn't have met A-ya. Looking up at the ceiling and unable to keep himself from smiling, Yukiteru anticipated the coming evening, hoping that perhaps they could have a one-on-one chat again. It sure was nice.

He really hoped he'd made a friend… He also hoped that he wouldn't lose him. Ah, but time would tell, right? Closing his eyes, he stuck his hands in his pockets - his fingers brushed against the holder for his darts, and he paused. Pulling one of the darts out and looking at it, he listened to the rhythmic banging of wood on wood outside as Keiichi practiced his swing. Fingers closing around his small weapon, Yukiteru decided that perhaps he'd start practicing on targets. Keiichi was right about one thing - this wasn't something they could be too carefree about, that was for sure. It was better to get serious now rather than later.

With that, he went to practice in the living room.

* * *

"So you're saying that this thing has to sleep for however many hours of the day," Ciel said skeptically, eyes scrutinizing Shinichi's sheepish expression.

"Well, uh…" Shinichi ran his fingers through his hair, scratching at the back of his scalp. "…Yeah, pretty much. It's been like this since…well…"

"And you didn't find it important to tell us… _why?_ " Ciel crossed his arms.

Sebastian merely stood with one hand to his chest, his other gripped behind his back. A smile touched his lips in vague amusement.

"It…slipped my mind," Shinichi answered lamely.

"Well, it's no matter," Sebastian smiled in his cold way. "I can take care of any situation that comes to pass just fine."

"…Yeah, I've got it," Shinichi nodded. He didn't very much like this demon butler. He was as cold and calculating as Migi, but more so than that, he just seemed…ah, he didn't know - inconsiderate? He wanted to take everything into his own hands, and he felt confident in it. Shinichi supposed he was right in thinking he would handle it on his own, but he felt maybe just a little bit underestimated, disregarded. As for this kid, well, he seemed simply arrogant and smug. Not that he bothered him as much, really, since obviously he just had privileges of the upper class in 19th century London as all.

The point we get to is that Shinichi didn't much like Sebastian.

Ciel, on the other hand, didn't much like Shinichi. "No, wait," Ciel interrupted the dismissive nature of the conversation, bringing it back up again. "You failed to inform us such a huge weakness as that, _and_ you let that other group go? Why exactly did you do that, anyhow?" He seemed miffed.

"Look, if I were to be honest…well, I just don't see the point in this game," Shinichi admitted. "There's no reason for everyone to have to slaughter each other just for the right to go home… Come to think of it, I don't even know if winning _will_ get us the right to go home - the voice never said that. But…I don't know, they were just humans. They didn't do anything wrong, did they?"

"All humans do something wrong," Ciel sniffed.

"Well…yeah, but…" His brow furrowed. "You know, they didn't…well, they did attack us, but I bet they just want to go home too. You'd have wanted to attack them if you saw them first, wouldn't you?"

"Of course. Once they're eliminated, that's one less group to worry about," Ciel nodded.

"They were probably thinking the same thing… They just want to survive, that's all."

"Exactly! There's the truth - everyone here just wants to survive, get it? The world is a place of survival once you get down to it, and those that do everything in their power to survive, do. Those who protect are hurt or killed; that's how life works. The weak are trampled; the strong make it out. You have to fight. You have to protect yourself and only yourself. If you don't, you're doomed." The young boy looked at Shinichi with bitter eyes. "That is what's truth."

Shinichi gazed at him, wondering what it was that had brought that bitterness into this kid - what was he, twelve? Something extreme had to have happened, though he didn't know what. Sighing lightly, Shinichi nodded. "I know… You're not wrong," he conceded. And he wasn't. In the scheme of things, Shinichi figured that maybe now wasn't the best time to be thinking of the value of others' lives. If someone attacked their group, they had to fight back, and that was that.

Sebastian was smiling with closed eyes, pleased by the delightful mix of purity and bitterness in his young master's soul. It was certainly a delicacy, one that he'd let no one else touch.

"But if we see those guys again, we'll get them, alright?" Shinichi added. "From now on, if anyone attacks, I'll fight back full force. If they try to come in peace, though, I'm not fighting. In fact, I might stop you."

Ciel scoffed. "No one here is to be trusted, you know. I don't even trust you."

"That's fine," Shinichi answered. "I never asked for your trust. I don't know that I trust either of you, to be fair. …But unlike my hand and your butler, I do want to work together. And if there does come a time that Sebastian is struggling with an opponent, I will do my best to make sure you're safe, Ciel."

"I can assure you that won't-" Sebastian began, but Ciel raised his hand to silence him. Sebastian looked ever so slightly annoyed.

"I doubt that situation will come, but if - and only if - it does, you can prove that to me in time." He looked at Shinichi with a wry kind of half-smile. "Until some kind of dire situation occurs, we'll simply have to guess at each other's character."

Looking at him, Shinichi gave a small nod and a slight smile of his own. "Yeah."

"That might be quite awhile with doubt," commented Sebastian.

"Well, I don't doubt you, and he knows his possessed hand just fine, so I think it's alright," Ciel said matter-of-factly, and Sebastian chuckled softly.

"I do suppose you're right, young master."

* * *

It seemed like forever that Seidou Takizawa and Shintaro Kisaragi sat alone on an old and tattered two-cushion couch, waiting for the return of either their teammates or the members of Group 1. Neither of them spoke to one another. It was a very quiet thing.

Roppi came back first, with Tsuki trailing behind confusedly. Seidou asked what the fallen had been like when he was alive, so he could better grieve with them. As Tsuki haltingly explained that he'd been a loud and boisterous party-lover that had a living as a pop idol, Seidou couldn't help but notice Shintaro go pale.

All the red-clad hikkiNEET could think of was his sister, another idol who had dyed her hair blond and was friendly to everyone, always cheerful. She was certainly not as flirtatious as Tsuki described, but it made his blood run cold thinking someone like her had just died. It gave the situation vivid clarity. He thought of the red pooling on the ground - why did the color of heroes have to be so morbid and cruel? His own hero had said that it was a good and heroic color, but then she had killed herself. He'd bet that there was surely much of the color she so loved on the ground around her too, that summer afternoon she had jumped from the school rooftop.

He thought of his confrontation with his hero on the bridge, the way he'd yelled at her. The way he'd rejected her friendship, rejected the fact that she cared. He thought of how he'd found out she'd committed suicide right after that. ( _My fault._ ) Thought of how ever since then, he'd wondered about whether her smile had been honest. He wondered whether his sister's smile was honest. He wondered whether Delic's had been. He wondered how honest anyone's smile was, and he thought of the color of heroes around his hero, around Delic, and then around his sister and all he was doing to himself was sending his thoughts spiraling even though he really truly hated this, but he couldn't stop the way they tumbled…

Seidou comforted Shintaro when he began to cry, Tsuki rushing to aid him even though he had no idea what he could do to help. They thought it had to do with watching Delic die, but it was more than that. They couldn't possibly understand.

Roppi did, averting his gaze with his sleeve over the bottom half of his face. He figured it was something more, but didn't know what. He didn't say anything. Didn't ask, didn't tell. More silence. Ken Kaneki and Ginshi Shirazu came out next, though Kaneki insisted upon heading off to be alone, and didn't come back for some time. It wasn't until Shirazu went to get him that he joined the others in that room. Psyche still remained in the other place with the deceased Delic. They all agreed they'd leave him be for awhile. A discussion between the two groups commenced, initiated by Shirazu.

"…So, uh, if we're makin' an alliance, why don't we get ta know one another a little?" suggested Shirazu, attempting to ease away the discomfort and tension.

Roppi shrugged. "We-we already know Psyche, so…so that part's fine," said Tsuki, twiddling his thumbs. His eyes were still a bit puffy, as he had been crying too. Delic was family to him - they were made from the same person, after all: Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Well, I think I remember hearing that you worked for the CCG?" Seidou said, pointing at Shirazu and squinting.

"Yup, that's right," Shirazu grinned. "Right now, or where I'm from, I'm the leader of the Q's."

"But," Seidou pressed, "you said you were an artificial half-ghoul?"

"Yup," Shirazu confirmed, rubbing the back of his head. "I definitely work for the CCG though. I was a part of a project formed by the CCG, actually, somethin' like the production of human quinques. Me and three others were a part of it, and I'm their leader. Pretty cool, huh?"

Seidou looked stunned. "The CCG would do that…?"

"Yeah, you must be from the past like Kaneki, or somethin'," Shirazu shrugged.

Kaneki nodded. "He and I have already worked out that we're from different time periods," Kaneki explained to Seidou. "I'm from around six months after the CCG raided the Aogiri base; have you done that?"

"Oh, yeah yeah! Ah…how long ago was that…" Seidou frowned a bit as he thought, folding his arms and furrowing his brow. "I think…we might be from the same time, then."

"Yeah, I'm from a little after a huge-ass auction raid, which is, like, way in the future. Like, by three years or something. Or less. I dunno," said Shirazu. "What's your name, again?"

"I'm Seidou Takizawa," said Seidou, who then nodded at Shintaro. "That's Shintaro Kisaragi, and then there's Roppi and Tsuki over there - that's just what they like to be called."

Shirazu nodded. "Yeah, I dunno; haven't heard your name, I don't think… But ya _do_ look kinda familiar. What ward're ya workin' in?"

"The twentieth," Seidou replied simply. "I'm working on the Gourmet case."

Kaneki softly cleared his throat. Roppi and Tsuki looked at him.

"The, Gourmet? I dunno that one. Might make sense, though, 'cause I work in the first ward. Never heard your name… Hm… I hope you're not dead, or somethin'…"

Seidou shifted, brow furrowing once again. "Well, I hope not either."

"But maybe ya know some of the people I _do_ know!" Shirazu suggested.

Seidou rubbed the back of his head. "Um… Like who?"

"Like, you've totally gotta know Arima."

Seidou rolled his eyes. "Who _doesn't_ know Arima? He's the Shinigami of the CCG. Hmm… I don't suppose you've heard of Koutarou Amon?"

"Nah, never heard of 'im. What about Juuzou Suzuya? He's a badass, man, Special Class."

Seidou was shocked. "Suzuya's a _Special Class_?" He sighed heavily, hanging his head. "He's only a Rank 2 like me where I'm from… I wonder if I ever get promoted…," he said hopelessly.

"Oh!" How could Shirazu forget? "Of course; you've gotta know Akira Mado; everyone knows her."

"…"

"She's like, the holy mother of the CCG, y'know?"

"Mado…," Kaneki repeated, touching his chin. He was thinking of that silver-haired investigator that had been after Hinami all that time ago. Turns out he was the father of the girl mentioned.

" 'Holy Mother'… Seriously?" Seidou laughed drily. His tone had suddenly changed. Roppi frowned a bit; Tsuki adjusted his glasses confusedly. "Ugh, I can't believe this… No, I definitely can…" His face went to his hands. "This only figures… I should have guessed… …Yeah, I know Akira… She was in my graduating class…"

"Wow, really?" Shirazu was excited. He seemed the only one oblivious to the change in atmosphere. "Didja like her? Was she cool?"

Kaneki put a hand on his shoulder to tell him to stop.

Seidou looked at Shirazu; his mouth twitched. "I-no. I didn't. I didn't like her at all." His eyes shifted to the ground, brown-eyed gaze clouded. "It's like she doesn't even care about what she does… Like she doesn't even try…" Yes, the valedictorian of their graduating class - maybe he wouldn't be so mad at her if she just acted more like she gave a shit. But she didn't. And yeah, she was better than him and he knew that… He was never enough. Always number two. It was no wonder this kid from the future had no idea who he was…

Head lowered, it was as though a new kind of dark cloud had settled in the room. Even Shintaro, who had been leaning forward with his head down, looked at Seidou curiously.

"Shit…what'd I do?" Shirazu asked blankly, scratching the back of his head.

"Nothing," Seidou sighed.

There was an uncomfortable pause. Shintaro, Roppi, and Tsuki, who weren't really a part of the conversation as they were from different realms, all looked at one another. Shirazu eventually spoke up again. "…But, ah, Kaneki here, he's, um, also an artificial half-ghoul, even though I'm not sure what happened to him. When I'm from, he's a CCG investigator too."

" _What?_ " Seidou's jaw dropped, incredulous. "Him?" He looked at Kaneki. "Who are you, anyway? Ghoul-wise?"

He touched his chin, hesitant. "Ah, I would be Eyepatch…"

"Eyepatch, the one Amon's after- _what?_ " Seidou stood, hand to his head. "No way! A half-ghoul, a CCG officer? The CCG did that? Since when? Why? How?"

"I find it to be pretty crazy myself," Kaneki laughed a bit.

"It kinda proves to you that this guy's a good guy, though, right? So ya don't hafta worry too much about him tryin' ta eat ya or nothin', 'cause he's cool; it's all good. He's on our side."

"Well…" Kaneki touched his chin. "…Yes, absolutely - I want to ensure the safety of everyone here." That wasn't to say he was on the side of the CCG… He was still a bit perplexed as to how he joined the organization, or why they even let him in. He guessed it had something to do with him losing his memories. He guessed that he'd find that out in the future, if he ever made it back. Not that he'd really figure anything out, considering he wouldn't remember…

"Well…" Seidou crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat on the couch. "I guess… I mean, it's not like either of you are full ghouls, so… And, neither of you were born like this, either, right? So it makes sense, I think…"

Kaneki nodded, deciding to keep it to himself for now his opinion on ghouls: how they feel and think just as humans do, and shouldn't be killed thoughtlessly. That would be a different discussion for if he and Takizawa were comfortable enough around one another…

"So, what about you guys, then?" Shirazu piped up, shifting the topic as he redirected the attention onto Shintaro, Roppi, and Tsuki. "What are your situations like? I mean, Seidou and I work at an anti-ghoul organization, and Kaneki's…I dunno, but he's from our realm." Kaneki shrugged in agreement to the vagueness of his description. He didn't really want to talk much about himself, anyway.

"Uh… W-well, Roppi and I… um, we're from the same-same world as Psyche, so… Psyche… he's an idol, and I-I'm just a de-delivery boy, r-really." He shrugged. "W-we all live in the city… R-Roppi and I, we're very close… Um…" Tsuki rubbed the back of his head, unable to come up with anything else.

"Basically our lives are uninteresting in comparison," said Roppi dully. "Go on."

Everyone looked at Shintaro, who stiffened, beginning to sweat. "I-um-I-well you see-I'm, totally uh, I'm a… successful… gamer…?" He swallowed.

"What the hell does that mean," Roppi inquired, tone flat.

"I-I mean… uh… well… I'm actually a reviewer for-ugh, I'm a shut-in, okay?" He hung his head in shame.

"One of my teammates is a shut-in," Shirazu remarked. "Well, she was for awhile; a complete hikkiNEET. But she came around eventually. She still doesn't do anything for shit, though."

"Oh, really…," Shintaro answered weakly.

"Yeah, her name's Saiko and she's a freakin' great gamer, too. Got blue hair in pigtails, real short and kinda fat…"

"You shouldn't say that about a girl," Kaneki said dismissively.

"Sorry, Sassan-I mean, uh, Kaneki."

Shintaro had shuddered at the description of Saiko. It reminded him of his blue-clad computer virus, Ene. God, if there was one thing good that came out of this, it was the fact she wasn't around to bother him in everything he did…

…Without her annoying pestering, actually, it was almost lonely…

After waving off Shirazu for his name blunder, Kaneki approached Roppi carefully. "You injured your arm? Is it broken?"

"Yeah," Roppi sighed, irritated. "It still feels weird, but Tsuki set it alright…"

"…May I?" inquired Kaneki, and Roppi shrugged.

"Just don't fuck it up even worse." Roppi granted Kaneki access to his appendage. "And… don't roll up the sleeve. I like it that low. Keep it there, or I'll be pissed."

"Alright, that's fine." Kaneki examined Roppi's arm with tentative fingers while Shirazu, Shintaro, and Seidou all had their own conversation in the background. Tsuki was watching with bated breath.

"I-I didn't do something wr-wrong, d-did I?" Tsuki asked, worried.

"It feels like you put the ulna back in place just fine, actually…" Kaneki began, "…but whatever happened to you, Roppi, it both broke the ulna and the radius. Both bones in the lower arm are fractured, but only one is set. That's probably why it feels so strange. It'll hurt more this way, too, and it won't heal right…"

"O-oh…I-I'm sorry, Roppi…"

"Whatever, Tsuki." Roppi rolled his eyes. "As if you've set a broken bone before."

"I…well, th-that's true…"

"May I set both bones correctly?" Kaneki was very polite.

Roppi kept his eyes from making contact. "Yeah. I guess. Elsewhere." There was a pause before he wordlessly left the room, Kaneki blinking before following behind him. Tsuki walked after them and back a few times before finally following them.

The conversation between Seidou, Shintaro, and Shirazu had shifted to what each group had faced thus far. "I definitely underestimated the strength of a demon… I still feel kinda terrible," Seidou smiled weakly, rubbing at the back of his head. "Shintaro got us out of that one, though," he added, nudging the NEET.

"Um, yeah, kinda," Shintaro shifted nervously.

"Alright, alright, so the butler dude's one ya gotta watch out for," Shirazu nodded his head, absorbing the information, if slowly. "But the guy with the freaky hand's alright, huh?"

"Yeah…if it weren't for him, Roppi might not be here…," Seidou confirmed soberly, looking in the direction he and the other two had gone. Guilt gnawed at his insides even though he knew it was a 'what if' thought. His incompetence was heavy and tight in his chest, threatening to bust his ribcage open.

"I don't know that I would, either," Shintaro added, shifting again. "I kinda threw myself to the wolves, there, um…"

"And thank god you did; you were amazing. What you did was a hero's move." Seidou nodded matter-of-factly. Shintaro looked as through he'd been struck in the face, but Shirazu, not noticing, continued with the topic:

"Yeah, we only went against one group too, which happened to be the one with the other demon guy - say, I think that was the one with the gourmet, too, go figure!"

"That's right…" Seidou crossed his arms, thinking. "What did the gourmet act like in battle?"

"Actually, he protected us, which kinda weirded me out because…y'know, he's a ghoul 'n all." He scratched at his temple as he remembered the scene, then thought of Delic and looked at the ground.

"Really… That _is_ strange…" Seidou put a hand to his mouth, musing over the possibilities.

"Uh…you said that the android was the one that dealt the most damage, right…?" Shintaro inquired tentatively, knuckles white as he gripped the cushion beneath him.

"Um, yeah, why d'ya ask?" Shirazu tilted his head.

"That guy…" Shintaro shifted his gaze around, not looking at Shirazu. "I know him. He's a…uh, friend, I guess… But…he's definitely not acting like normal…" Focus returning, he looked at the nineteen-year-old with concerned grey eyes. "His name is Konoha and his hair should be white. He's slow as a snail and can't even tell the bathroom from the washroom - he loves barbecue and triceratops and all sorts of weird things. He's kinda airheaded and really forgetful, but… But he's not this guy that murdered your friend, okay? He's the nicest person, wouldn't hurt anything unless it threatened a friend…" He frowned, looking at the ground again. "…I think…"

"Well, remember, Shintaro, didn't he say he was possessed?" asked Seidou.

"Yeah, yeah! Your friend's probably the actual android, instead of the freaky-ass snake possessing him!" Shirazu agreed whole-heartedly, all excited.

"Since when can anyone from my world get possessed, though?!" Shintaro cried, hands flying to his head. "And since when was he _actually_ an android? What the hell?!"

"I dunno, man, guess there's some stuff goin' on in your world ya don't know about," Shirazu shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you're finding out in a pretty terrible way, though…" Seidou sighed.

"But-! But what about everyone that's probably planning on trying to kill him because of the demon or snake or whatever?! Aren't they gonna kill Konoha, too…?" Shintaro hung his head.

"That's…a good question." Shirazu's brow was furrowed with thought and concern. He had no idea what to offer in consolation, nor did Seidou.

"We'll figure something out," said Seidou. "This game's already crazy enough, it only figures it'll get crazier, right? I'm sure we'll come up with something…"

It was now that Psyche wandered into the room like a wraith, albeit one that smiled. "…Ah."

"Psyche!" Shirazu went straight over to him.

"Shira-chan…say, where're Kane-kun and Hachi and Tsuki?" Psyche asked, tilting his head, eyes blank though his smile was childish as always.

"I think they're helping Roppi with his arm," said Seidou.

"Oh, okay," Psyche nodded. "Do ya think, maybe Kane-kun wants some of Deli… because he needs to eat?"

Shirazu looked at Psyche, opening and closing his mouth without forming any words. "…Euh…" He looked at Seidou incredulously. Shintaro looked slightly horrified and Seidou looked rather bothered. "I…" He looked back at Psyche. "I dunno whether he'd want to eat him… He was a friend, so he might not…"

"Okay," Psyche answered.

"Although," Seidou piped up, changing the subject swiftly, "there's something I want to show your group once the others are back."

"Okie-dokie," Psyche beamed. "Sounds fun!" His tear-streaked, puffy-eyed face contrasted with the brightness of his voice, but there was nothing more to do to help the fact that Delic was gone. No one mentioned the fact that much of his white outfit was stained red. Shirazu effectively brought Psyche into the conversation, and the four of them conversed while they waited for the return of the other three.


	12. Inquiry

Kuroha turned his left hand from side to side, listening to the grinding and clicking of the bones in his lower arm. Yoh, Deceiver #2, was still sitting empty-eyed beside the dead Bleeding Heart, Ganta. He guessed he was Bleeding Head now, huh. Haha.

Tsukiyama was sitting against a tree, head down, looking dejected. His hand was at his mouth. He'd jerked to attention after the taste of Ganta had hit him - _it was sour!_ He'd never experienced such a taste…! Now the tartness was still in his mouth, tangy and bothersome, never leaving. He was mumbling something about Ganta's deceivingly sweet scent in the meantime.

While they did their thing, Kuroha continued toying with his arm, musing over the injury. Looking down at his side, he pressed his hand the bullet wound for a moment before sticking his fingers inside the injury and scooping out the bullet. He held his hand over the injury after the fact, staring curiously at his broken arm. His muscles and tendons were fine, but that Centipede boy had certainly fractured his bone. Of course, that wasn't the thing that surprised him about this situation…no, what intrigued him was the fact that his body wasn't healing itself as it usually did.

Kuroha was a snake of regeneration, especially when in possession of this particular android's body… Konoha's shell made for a perfect vessel, and it never ran down because its ability was simply healing itself, editing itself. There was no end to the modifications the original Konoha could make to his body, which was surely part of why this 'android' body was so strong. Kuroha could let loose in this body without worry of human repercussions… That is, until now. He was still far more free than if he were possessing a simple human form, that's true, but it was certainly an interesting development that he couldn't heal himself any longer… Perhaps this had to do with those limitations mentioned in the beginning of this game? How was it, he wondered, that that voice could limit him, the Clearing Eyes Snake?

He had to say, he was pretty impressed. He couldn't wait to kill them and taste the despair of their dying moments.

As for the Gourmet, he'd mentioned being hungry, hadn't he? That was why he'd wanted to eat the Bleeding Heart, wasn't it? And that Centipede had also said he was hungry. The Gourmet had also said to the group in the very beginning that his species only had to eat once a month. Assuming it was the same for Centipede, who only seemed to have one 'ghoul' eye instead of both, was it perhaps another limitation to need food more often? Or were they both coincidentally nearing the end of their feeding cycle?

Interesting… It was all very interesting. He was looking forward to finding who was in charge of this game.

Smiling at the thought, he got to his feet once more. "That's enough time worrying over petty human things," he said, looking disdainfully at Yoh. "Let's go."

Tsukiyama went to Yoh and offered him a hand, but was refused. The three remaining of the group thus continued on their way through this game.

* * *

"A special item pillar?" asked Shirazu as Seidou led everyone to the place they'd gotten their medical bag as Tsuki's 'special item.'

"Yeah, that's what it is; you've found one already?" Seidou tilted his head slightly.

"There was one in the wooded area to the southeast," Kaneki responded.

"Yeah," huffed Shirazu. "No way we're goin' back there straightaway. Plus, the special item we got didn't do shit."

Psyche, in the background, was smiling pleasantly.

"Will this thing work twice?" asked Roppi flatly, holding his newly set and casted arm with care.

"Maybe for a different group…," said Shintaro.

"Will it work without, uh…y'know." Shirazu didn't finish his question. They knew he meant Delic.

Kaneki shrugged, and the three of them approached the pillar. Seidou gestured to his group to step back, and all four of them did so. "Maybe this time you won't be as unlucky," Seidou suggested with an apologetic smile.

"Maybe," said Psyche thoughtfully, and the hologram flickered to life before them.

" _Welcome, remainder of Group 1! Seems you've befriended Group 2, huh? Thinking a bit outside the box, aren't we? Well!"_ A slight pause. _"Don't you worry, because you can still select a new item! How cool is that? Because Psyche Orihara has already chosen an item, there is a new special item to be selected for him. On the other hand…_ " Another pause. " _...You can also choose to ask one question, only one! That will be your fourth option! I'll stick around in case you decide to ask~_ " The pink selection screen showed up, the hologram projecting itself further to the side so it was out of the way.

The three of the group looked at one another before approaching the screen to look at its new contents.

 _Ken Kaneki ... [FastForward/Rewind]  
_ _Ginshi Shirazu ... [Ghoul Activation]  
_ _Psyche Orihara... [Song of Madness Abil.]  
_ Delic Heiwajima... [Weapon Upgrade/Switch Out]

"Song of Madness, huh…?" Psyche tilted his head. "Sounds cool."

"One question…," Kaneki mused, touching his chin.

"What would we ask, though?" asked Shirazu, scratching his head.

" _Well,_ " began the hologram, but Shirazu cut it off irately: "No, man, that ain't the question!"

"If you would," said Kaneki, "allow us to discuss the question before we ask it officially."

"… _Aaalrighty!_ "

The half-ghoul frowned a bit, admittedly annoyed with this person. He turned to his group members while gesturing to Group 2 to join in the discussion.

Shintaro scratched at his head. "Aa, I don't know what to ask, either…"

"How about, 'Who the hell are ya?'" suggested Shirazu in grumbling tones.

"But that won't do much for us if none of us know them," Seidou came in. "With so many different realities mixing here, I don't really expect any of us to have even heard of this guy…"

"And what if we had, huh?"

"But we don't know that," said Kaneki. "Let's try to come up with something that will best ensure helpful information."

"Wh…what if… um…" Tsuki shifted uncomfortably as everyone looked at him. "U-um…never mind."

"No, go for it," Seidou encouraged, and Tsuki looked down, still red in the face as usual.

"Wh…what if we just asked them why they were doing this…?"

"Eh, but they might give a stupid answer," Roppi said dismissively. "Like 'because it's fun,' or 'because I was bored.' What about how the hell did they manage getting all of us here?"

"That's a good one," Seidou nodded. "I mean, there are demons here, and a delivery god, too, whatever that means. With people as strong as that android guy Kuroha or that butler Sebastian, how would anyone manage that…? And to place limits on them…"

"But then," Kaneki pointed out, "couldn't they just say 'because I'm strong,' if that's really the case?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Seidou puckered his lips in disappointment.

"What if we asked them what Kuroha's weakness is, or the weaknesses of the three strongest?" Psyche piped up, a hint of darkness in his tone even though he was rocking on the balls of his feet, cheerful and childish. "Maybe then we'll better know how to defeat them! Huh? Huh?"

"Yeah, I like that one!" Shirazu agreed whole-heartedly.

"That would be ideal for if we wanted to defeat them…" Kaneki touched his chin, glancing at Shintaro. Now that Kaneki knew that Kuroha was only possessed, he was slightly more hesitant in wanting to kill him. If they could just get rid of the demon, that would be great… They could ask how to extract the dark one, but the answer might be that they couldn't at all…

"Or," Shintaro said softly, "we could ask whether this game has ever happened before. Or whether they can bring back the dead, since there are people from different time periods here… Or…or whether the people closest to us are alright, back where we're from… right?"

The others went quiet.

"They…had better not be messin' with the people close to us," Shirazu said uncertainly.

"Close?" Psyche repeated. "I have Deli. And Roppi-san, and Tsuki, and Izaya-san. I mean…unless…" His eyes widened. "Tsu?"

"Now, I'm sure it's fine, Psyche," Kaneki soothed. "We don't know that they have anyone close to us…" _…Like Touka, Hinami, anyone of Anteiku… …Or Hide…_

"If they have my li'l sis or any of the Q's, I'm killin' 'em by my own hands!" Shirazu vowed.

"If they were to do that," Seidou frowned, "that'd be low."

Roppi scoffed. "I'd get it. Yeah, the moment people are finally smart enough to stop fighting they're hit with a 'by the way, if you don't keep fighting, this person will die.' But there's a flaw in that, you know, since there are very, very few people I'd actually care for if they died because of me. Usually, I could care less." He snickered mirthlessly.

" _Even if it were your own mother?_ " inquired the voice with an eerie smile, and Roppi stopped laughing. He looked shocked, as though someone had just thrown ice cold water on him, stealing his breath and the words that came with it.

"…My mother…" Roppi began, teeth clenched and tone a growl, "…is already _dead_ , you piece of shit!" From the growl his tone had risen to a yell. He started for the hologram, in a fit of rage. The hologram glitched a few times. All the others were taken aback by the outburst. " _Do you know how fucking happy I am?! I'd let her die again and again, you motherfucker! Who do you think you are?!_ "

"R-Roppi, stop!" Tsuki cried, holding him back. Seidou helped while Shintaro stood there helplessly.

"It's…um…it's only a hologram," Shintaro pointed out lamely.

"…I _know_ that," Roppi snapped, jerking away from them eventually only to retreat to the wall, hissing things under his breath. Tsuki crouched beside him, unsure what to do.

Shirazu scratched at his temple, brow furrowed in sympathy. _Something was rough there… Just 'cause you have parents doesn't mean you'll have good ones…_ Shirazu looked down.

Psyche looked sad. "Roppi…" Roppi only turned his head away from the others, wishing they'd stop looking as well as wishing he hadn't blown up.

"I guess it's agreed we ask about our loved ones?" asked Kaneki, and there was solemn agreement from the group. He looked at the hologram coldly. "Alright, tell us whether our loved ones are doing alright…rather… How are our loved ones doing and what are they doing…in our individual perceptions of the present?"

" _So!_ " said the hologram. " _As you've said 'loved ones,' I will take into consideration the closest people to each and every one of the individuals here. As an apology for my unnecessary prodding at Hachimenroppi, I'll do the honor of answering this for Group 2 as well. How's that?_ " There was some grudging nods. " _Alright, well, I'm going under the assumption of these loved ones in particular: Delic Heiwajima, Tsugaru Heiwajima, Izaya Orihara, Touka Kirishima, Hinami Fueguchi, Hideyoshi Nagachika, Haru Shirazu, Tooru Mutsuki, Saiko Yonebayashi, Shizuo Tsukishima, Izaya Hachimenroppi, Ene, Momo Kisaragi, Ayano Tateyama, Seina Takizawa, Michie Takizawa, and Akira Mado._ "

"Now, wait a minute- " Seidou began to argue, upset by the insertion of Akira. Maybe she meant for Shirazu? But she came right after his mother and sister, so… _Don't tell me this stupid hologram considers Akira to be close to me…_

"Man, this dude knows _waaay_ too much," Shirazu said, looking extremely uncomfortable.

Though at first Shintaro had been confused about Ene being on the list (she was a virus that annoyed him to near-death!), he was more appalled by the insertion of Ayano. His hero. His very _dead_ hero. What was the point in adding her? To make him depressed?

" _I gave each of you three people, with the exception of Hachimenroppi and Tsukishima,_ " the hologram continued, disregarding the ripples of reaction. " _Their closest friends are each other, so we'll leave it at that. Now, obviously there are a few you know right now - Delic is deceased, Roppi is alive even though he's got a broken arm and a cut on his head, and Tsuki's doing just fine physically too. Izaya Orihara is in the game, Psyche, and currently unscathed._ " Roppi scoffed. " _Now that the seven of you are in this realm, your idea of the present will not help your knowledge of certain people: Tsugaru, Hinami, Haru, Mutsuki, Momo, Seina, and Michie are not of this present. The good news about that is that they are in no way involved. Congrats!_ "

Seidou sighed in relief - his family was safe, at least. Shirazu, too, was relieved for his own younger sister.

Shintaro's little sister, too, was fine, but then, he wondered, what about the others…?

"Wait, wait, ya said Mucchan and Haru were fine, so what about Saiko?" Shirazu demanded, getting agitated.

" _I'm getting there_ ," The Voice smiled.

Fear gripped Kaneki. They had mentioned that Hinami was alright, but hadn't mentioned Hide or Touka…

" _You see, there's another game going on, and that's probably where the rest are, besides Hideyoshi - he is…we'll say not part of the present. The ghoul Touka has a bruised neck and a broken arm, but is otherwise alright. Saiko the CCG Quinx member is physically exhausted but fine._ " Shirazu released the breath he didn't know he was holding. " _Ene is in a glitchy state and only has one half-formed leg - the other has disintegrated._ " Shintaro furrowed his brow, finding himself to be actually concerned. But even moreso… " _Ayano - the one you're so eager to hear about, Shintaro, I know - is doing fine besides a nasty cut on her forehead._ " Shintaro felt as though his heart had stopped. " _Last but not least, there is Akira, Seidou. She's bruised up a bit and has a sprained ankle, but she's doing alright._ "

"There's another game going on?" Kaneki asked coolly.

"How do we see them?" Shintaro demanded.

"How do we know they'll be okay?!" Shirazu came in.

"How long has _that_ game been going on?" Seidou furrowed his brow.

" _Ah, ah!_ " cried the hologram, cutting off the barrage of questions. " _Only one question, remember? That'll be all; good luck on your adventures! Don't die!_ " it sang, and hazed out despite the rising protests of the two groups.

* * *

"… _Man, I'm sorry about saying that to Roppi, already; no need to hit me…" said one person to another._

 _The other, running a hand through their violet hair, hissed under their breath. "You can be mean to anyone but Roppi. Or Yukine. Or A-ya. Or Ganta-I swear, if you make one more joke about his dead body, I'll kill you."_

" _Oh, go right ahead; you wouldn't." Sing-song tones._

" _Stop fighting," called a distracted third voice - a lower one. "Chill out."_

" _I am perfectly calm," sniffed Voice 1, hand to their chin as they closed their eyes._

 _Voice 2 stuck out their tongue, and Voice 1 laughed._

" _Ugh, well anyway, who won the vote?" asked Voice 2, suddenly all excited though they had been grumpy just moments before._

 _Voice 1 riffled through some papers. "Ah…it seems that Groups 5 and 6 are tied in first," they answered with a snicker. "Well, we'll see how that goes…"_


	13. Pastimes

Night fell slowly but surely on the groups participating. As the sun at last met the horizon and sank beneath the range of vision even from atop the skyscrapers, two fireworks were shot into the air: one pink, one silvery. " _There have been two casualties on this day, Day Two of the games!_ " came the voice, as always seemingly coming from everywhere at once." _Best of luck, and good night!_ "

Yoh's blue eyes reflected the silvery explosion, and he paused with his group as the fireworks went off. He gazed at where the explosion dissipated long after it was gone, his grief evident in his visible eye. Tsukiyama, beside him, held his hand over his heart in dramatic respect. Kuroha just looked bored.

Groups 1 and 2 all looked at the sky as they went off - they were respectfully burying the body of Delic to the best of their ability, while they still had the time and the safety to do so. The sun had fallen by the time they'd gotten him a proper burial. They'd dug a hole with the help of Kaneki's kagune (much to Seidou's discomfort), and had been standing in honorary silence when the fireworks went off. After awhile longer, the two groups would return to their building, solemn. Their minds would stir with newly-born questions stemmed from the answers given to them earlier that day.

Other than these musings, there was also some thought put into Roppi's earlier outburst. Curiosity stirred in Shintaro, Shirazu, Seidou, and Psyche, while old memories of parents began to resurface throughout all of them. Seidou and Tsuki were just glad that their parents were presumed to be safe, but the others, perhaps, began to think too much.

In the dark, when everyone was supposed to be asleep, it was Shirazu who approached Roppi about the matter. "…Yo, um… about earlier, I'm sorry about your mom." It was a sincere show of empathy, but Roppi just turned away from him and grunted.

"Whatever."

"No, really… Like…I know a lot of orphans, but… I mean, of course they're sad and all, but…y'know, even if your parents are around, that doesn't really mean you'll be happy. Like you said with your mom… I mean…I get it, kinda."

"No, you don't, really." Roppi's voice was low. It was a tone that was supposed to tell Shirazu to back off and leave him alone.

"Nah, I mean… I mean, I may not have known _my_ mom very well, but I knew my dad, and he wasn't that great. He was…one of the bad kinds. And yet…the one thing I dunno that I can connect with is- well, he's dead now, too… But I dunno that I could say that I'd want him dead, even though he did bad shit, y'know?"

Roppi scoffed. "What sorts of bad shit?"

"Oh, I dunno, he was an alcoholic 'n all." Shirazu shrugged. He wasn't planning on delving too deep.

"My mom, too. She sucked. My dad ditched her before I was born."

"My mom ditched my dad right after my little sis was born," Shirazu answered, laughing despite himself. "Looks like we kinda got the opposite parents, huh?"

"…Maybe."

"Yeah…totally weird. What I meant to get around to, anyway, is that it's alright to be mad 'n shit. I am too. Ya gotta be. So… It's okay to be upset…'n stuff. Yeah. Something like that."

Roppi turned to him at last, furrowing his brow. They looked at one another for some time.

"Well," said Shirazu eventually, getting up, "I guess I'll get ta bed. Hope ya get good dreams."

"…Yeah…" In the meantime, Kaneki and Seidou were on the rooftop, watching for intruders of any sort, both also discreetly keeping an eye on the other. A CCG officer and a half-ghoul, uncomfortably working together. Though, for the record, Seidou was far more uncomfortable than Kaneki was. There were many thoughts attempting to breach the gap of consciousnesses, but all things remained unspoken. It was a heavy and static silence that wished to break out into sound.

At this time, Group 3 still hadn't been faced with any battles between groups, and decidedly stayed in the same household as they had the first night. Yukiteru, Keiichi, A-ya, and C-ta were all just settling down for the night.

Group 4, on the other hand, settled in one of the skyscrapers. Shinichi idly wondered whether the group they'd fought was doing alright while Ciel was put to bed by Sebastian. Group 5 stayed in one of the houses bordering the dirt road once again, this time on the northeast portion. Kuroha suggested a night ambush with anticipation shining in his glowing yellow eyes, but Yoh was very unenthusiastic and immediately crashed on the bed.

"The human is weary - perhaps we should leave it be for now. We lost Ganta-kun today, so maybe we can better plan an attack for tomorrow night," said Tsukiyama.

Kuroha agreed to the idea, fortunately for Yoh. _Un_ fortunately, Kuroha was also a bit irritated on the matter.

As for Group 6, the four remained clustered by the forest while Yato did his best to recover. Izaya was making an attempt to read his papers by the moonlight, to little avail. He eventually repacked them in his bag, looking over to Shizuo, who was sitting on a stump about three yards away, on watch. Giving a soft clucking of the tongue, Izaya rolled over, annoyed with the situation.

Yato lay on his back nearby, Yukine close beside him as the darkness pressed in. One of Yato's hands was on his wounded stomach, the other arm draped over his eyes. Yukine sat right next to him, sitting curled up and tense. Slowly, slowly, Yato sat up, and Yukine looked at him with questioning eyes. "I swear, you lay back down already or…"

"Yukine, I need to talk to you about something," Yato said, tone lowering again to that ever-so-rare serious voice of his.

"Like what?" Yukine asked skeptically.

"I…" He bowed his head, retreating. "Ah, nothing. Just, we've gotta make it out of here."

Yukine nodded. "Yeah, Hiyori's waiting for us…" He paused. Averting his gaze, he added, "You don't think…she's forgotten us by now, has she? I mean, we don't know how much time has passed there, and…"

"No. No, she didn't forget," Yato said firmly. Then, with less confidence, "She can't forget…"

Sighing, Yukine crossed his legs in a more natural position. Izaya's ears were pricked in his position of pretending to sleep. Yato remained leaning forward, hand on his injured abdomen. Shizuo, in the meantime, was still on watch and not paying much attention. There was a solemn and uncomfortable silence between the Shinki and his master. It was Yukine who eventually spoke.

"Yato, can I ask you something?"

"Depends," Yato said dully. He seemed a bit lost in thought.

Yukine mustered up the courage, and at last said, "I want you to tell me the absolute truth - what's with that Nora girl, and why was there a weapon replacement option next to your name? Do you still want to use her? Why did you use her in the first place?"

"Hey, hey, slow! Slow! Down!" Yato rubbed his head. "How should _I_ know why there was a weapon replacement option, huh?"

Yukine's eyes narrowed, frowning.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Why don't you just stop hiding this stuff from me for once, would you? Especially in a weird situation like this!" Yukine hissed, discovering how difficult it was to be both angry and quiet.

"I-! She's from a long time ago, okay? I've told you that! It's hard to explain why I did, so…"

"Then why does she keep coming around?"

"That's also hard to-"

"Well, try!"

"I dunno; she's persistent!" the god cried in a strained whisper. By now Izaya had his own personal audio show, and Shizuo was beginning to wonder what was going on. "I-just leave me alone about it, okay?" Yato was sounding angry now.

"No, Yato, I _need answers_ ," Yukine pressed. "Why do you hide so much from me? I'm your Shinki…!"

"Then you'll listen to me when I say there's nothing you need to know!" Yato snapped.

"What is it that you're trying so hard to hide? Tell me already!"

"You know," Izaya cut in, not moving from his place, "lies may keep people alive, but secrets keep them sick. That girl - what was it, Hiyori? She may never see your face again in this situation. What could possibly guarantee that she remembers either of you? It sounds like she's pretty close to both of you. Who else is close to you, Yato? Could it be that Yukine, too, is one of the few you're close to?" Yato and Yukine watched his figure roll over to turn and face them. "I'm not very bossy with things, you see. I tell it like it is, and then _make suggestions_. Think about it. As much as I would love to test how far the relationship between the two of you can strain before it breaks or you give in… out of the warmth of my heart, I want you to understand, Yato, the implications of your secrets. Not only do they keep you sick, it infects Yukine too. Distrust, jealousy, anger, fear…these human things seem to affect Yukine even after his death. And given the fact he's one of the few you have that like you, I'd like to suggest that you comply to his wishes if you don't want to lose him, too."

Both of them had stared with rapt attention, awe in Yukine's expression, and stupefied fear in Yato's eyes. This guy was great at hitting close to home… No, right on target. Yukine looked at Yato to try and judge his reaction, but it was hard in the dark.

"Bull. Shit." It was Shizuo's low voice - his tall silhouette loomed over the half-propped torso of Izaya.

"Hah?" Izaya answered calmly. "What do you mean, Shizu-chan?"

"There is no way in hell that came from the 'warmth of your heart' or whatever the fuck you called it. You couldn't give a single shit about whether Yato lost Yukine or not - you fucking flea."

"As if I don't have a heart, Shizu-"

"Cut the shit, goddamn it. Why are you _really_ convincing him to 'fess up? What have you got to gain? Huh? Is it entertaining?"

"Do you really believe, Shizu-chan, that I can't do something for the sake of another? You really think I do everything for amusement or my own self-interest?"

"Yes," Shizuo answered. "I really think so."

There was a long pause that Yukine was sure lasted ages. Then the informant chuckled. "Fine, fine…" A sigh from Izaya. "Look, curiosity may have killed the cat, but I must admit I want to know what it is he's hiding, myself… Something to do with the need to exist? An underlying tragedy? I have to know!" These remarks alone struck Yato worse than the gourmet's hand had. "Yato; he's just as interesting as humans are, god or not! And for the record, I think you should learn to let some of my actions run their course. Maybe my intent wasn't 'pure,' but it's a win-win situation! The moment Yato explains himself is when Yato can grow as a person, when Yukine can better understand his master, when the two of them become more attuned to one another, when I can learn a juicy tidbit of information - but most importantly… Yes, most importantly, at that time Yato actually tells the truth about whatever it is he's hiding, that'll bring him and his Shinki together closer than they were before, meaning they'll fight better together and be stronger together. Once there's trust, they can be teamed together properly, and then, well, we'll all have a better chance of getting out of here!"

A low growl began to rumble in Shizuo's throat, but the ex-bartender bit his tongue for the moment. He hated it when Izaya was right.

Slowly, Yukine turned to Yato, whose head was bowed. "So, are you gonna talk about it…or what? He's right about everything." After a moment's pause with no response, Yukine straightened and added with more assertiveness, "If I don't understand what's going on with you, then we probably won't ever be able to see Hiyori again. I want to see her again! I want to make it back, Yato, so give it up already!" Another pause. Only silence answered Yukine's protest. "Is it really that hard?!" he cried, getting ever more frustrated. "Don't you _trust me_?!"

"I do."

Yukine blinked at the short cutoff, freezing mid-rant.

"And yeah. It is that hard. You have no idea. Yukine…what if you and Izaya are wrong, huh? What if knowing the truth only drives you away? You couldn't possibly know beforehand how you'll take something… If you know so much, Izaya, how do you know it won't ruin what we have in him knowing? Huh? What about that?"

Yukine was silent, taken aback. Izaya put a hand to his mouth, hiding a smile. "Yato," said Yukine, "I wouldn't turn my back on you because of something in the past, if that's what it is… I mean, I've stuck with you this long, and you kinda suck as a master."

Yato yelped in objection. Izaya and Shizuo both began to stifle some kind of laugh, looked at one another, and then were silent, each annoyed with the other's existence. Yukine snickered as Yato tried to argue with him, but at last Yato sighed. "Yukine, well… I guess this is something for everyone, since Izaya's so curious and I can't really tell anyone to leave… I think maybe it's better for people to understand what they have on their side, anyway…"

Yukine and Shizuo unconsciously or subconsciously leaned forward in anticipation of the explanation - the big reveal. Izaya leaned back, using his arms as a support with his palms digging into the earth he sat on. The grass was cool. To him, this was very exciting as well as simply satisfying. His eyes were wide with delight, curiosity shining.

"Gods are born of a wish, Yukine… You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Yukine confirmed with a curt nod.

"Well… wishes are what keep gods existing. A strong wish is what causes a god to be born…or at least, that was how it was a long time ago, when gods were birthed more often. Now that certain gods are more well-known amongst humans, they continue to be wished upon even if they were to be killed, so they're reborn instead. For someone like me, well, if I were to die… I just wouldn't come back. So…a god is born of a wish…and…" He paused. "I am a god of calamity. I was born of a wish to kill and destroy others. And so…I know I could never be anything like a god of fortune… Back in the times I acted as I was born to be, I… wiped out a lot of people. Nora was someone I used back in the time where my purpose was to kill. That's all, Yukine. That's all." Lifting his head, Yato looked at Shizuo and Izaya before adding, "If ever there comes a time where we do need to kill the other groups off…if ever we're attacked again…if I go all-out, I could destroy them easy, depending on who we're up against. That is our advantage… especially considering I'm usually underestimated…"

He'd finished, and everything shifted back into silence. Yato again spoke up. "…Yukine? What do you…say?"

For another few moments, Yukine didn't answer as he absorbed the information. Shizuo and Izaya both awaited the response of the Shinki. "It's all…starting to make a little bit more sense, actually. I'm really glad you told me… Like I said, I'm not going to turn my back on you because of something in the past. That's the past, not the now. And then…what was that about not being a god of fortune?"

"I was born of a wish for impending tragedy, so…that's all I can bring," he answered, voice oddly hollow. "It's just something to live with."

"That's crap."

Yato looked at him in the dark, perplexity showing in his glowing blue eyes.

"It is! It's crap!" Yukine cried, exasperated. "You can be whatever the hell you want to be if you make the choice to! Who _cares_ why you were born or who created you?! You be whoever the hell you want to! So when we make it out of here and back to Hiyori, if you wanna be a god of fortune, you'll work on becoming one! Ya got it?!"

"I…thanks, Yukine… but…"

"No buts! You'll do it!"

"…" Yato, shifting character back to his not-so-serious self, suddenly pounced on Yukine in a hug, much to his horror. "Oh, Yukine, you're too sweet on the inside, I can't even handle it!"

"Stop!"

"You really _do_ care about me! I love you so!"

"Yato, get _off!_ "

"Gee, you're such a tsundere!~"

"I am _not!_ "

While Yato hugged him and Yukine struggled, Shizuo, who was confused as to how to respond to the situation, looked to Izaya. Izaya, who had also looked to Shizuo, simply began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh.

Sighing, Shizuo pinched the bridge of his nose. Well, it seems that this turned out very nicely. Thank god… But he sure hated it when Izaya was right. He wished he'd stop laughing about it, being so smug.

God, if only he had some cigarettes, at least. Then maybe this whole fucked-up situation would be a little bit more bearable.


	14. Alone Together

Yukiteru lay awake the next night, unsure whether to call out to A-ya in a whisper to see if he was still up. Anxious about the whole ordeal, it almost seemed to him like the wonderful conversation the night before hadn't happened. Was it really already the second night of them being in this strange place? Yukiteru had, at least, confirmed that his aim was sharp. By the end of the day he always threw his darts right on target, even though admittedly he'd already had pretty good aim. Keiichi seemed to be doing well with his swing, too, judging by the mutilated trunk of the tree outside. A-ya and C-ta had found nothing in regards to other groups.

Now that it was late in the night and everyone was silent, all seemed unsure once again. Had A-ya, too, enjoyed the conversation the night before? I mean, he _had_ seemed interested when he was talking about his urban legends, but did A-ya like talking to Yukiteru, or was it just that he liked rambling about urban legends? Maybe both?

Sighing softly, Yukiteru curled tighter into his cocoon of a blanket. He just wanted to go home. He wanted everything to stop. Not just this game, but the one he was stuck in at home, too. He didn't want to deal with all of this crap, he didn't want people out to kill him, he didn't want to have to work with someone who stalked him… He just wanted everything back to normal. He wanted everything back to the way it used to be, before anything had ever gone wrong…

He closed his eyes. He figured he might cry if he thought too much. How lame was that? What was it that police officer had said…? Take that fear, and turn it into a smile. Could he do such a thing? He wondered if maybe that was what C-ta and Keiichi did. He wondered if maybe nothing would even happen to them because they hadn't come across any groups yet. What if the game was a lie?

With all of these thoughts and emotions swirling in Yukiteru's head, he heard someone's covers shift as someone stood. Gentle, tentative footsteps.

Curious, Yukiteru peered out from under his blanket to see A-ya padding over to the window, looking outside. He began walking towards the door as Yukiteru whispered to him, "Where are you going?"

A-ya stopped, and looked at him. It was hard to make out any expression with the moon giving him some backlighting, but Yukiteru figured he wasn't making much expression anyway, like usual. "I'm going out to look at the moon and stars," he answered quietly.

"Oh." A pause. "Can I…come?"

A nod, and A-ya opened the door to head out. Yukiteru watched him exit the house, leaving the door wide open, and then scrambled to get to his feet as quietly as possible to run after him. He found A-ya right outside the door. Silently, A-ya closed the door behind them before wordlessly walking over to the fountain where they had first appeared. Blinking, Yukiteru followed suit. The two sat side-by-side on the ledge of the fountain. Yukiteru looked at A-ya, but he only looked upwards at the sky. Going by this cue, Yukiteru looked up as well - it was a clear night. Without any artificial light below, the stars were magnificent. Unknowingly, Yukiteru's mouth opened in awe. _I want to see the stars…with…_

Yukiteru's gaze dropped. _…my parents._ Suddenly the sky wasn't so pretty. Yuno, who had wanted to see the stars with him, wasn't his family either. All he had wished for was to see the stars with his mom and dad, all together. Something that probably would never happen. He missed them. He missed being together with both of them. He missed…

"Have you heard about the pyramid on the moon?" asked A-ya, interrupting his thoughts. Yukiteru looked at him. "I guess that's a no," A-ya continued, still staring upwards. "Supposedly the most recent manned moon landing, something from the Apollo mission of the United States, took a picture while on the moon that was discarded as a blank. When looked at more closely, however, there's the outline of a pyramid plainly in the center of the image. When the image is enhanced, it's even more easily discernable."

"…Really…," Yukiteru responded, vaguely interested.

"Yeah, really. There's also rumor of an image taken of the surface of Mars that has a face on it."

"Huh," he answered, thoughtful. A-ya was beginning to successfully distract him from his lonely and nostalgic thoughts.

"Yeah… The night is the best and worst time to be awake, don't you think? I can never sleep properly," said A-ya, sounding slightly distracted. "Usually I have my cell phone, but even without it, I guess I still can't sleep…"

Gazing at the profile of A-ya's upturned face, Yukiteru's brow furrowed. "I wonder why…," he remarked, and A-ya merely shrugged. Lost for anything else to respond with, Yukiteru looked down. This wasn't going nearly as well as the first time… He couldn't think of a single thing to say to A-ya. His blue orbs eventually upturned back to the vast sky. "Um…"

A-ya gave him a side-glance.

Yukiteru pointed upwards. "Do you…see the Big Dipper? It's also called Ursa Major. There's Ursa Minor, over there - the Little Dipper…"

A-ya nodded slightly both times in acknowledgment.

Yukiteru couldn't tell whether he was interested or not, but he continued, pointing to another. "That there…right next to the Little Dipper…it's a little line of stars, and at the end there it's almost like there's a head - it kinda looks like a snake?"

A-ya nodded again. "I see it."

"That's Draco. And there, over there you can see something that kind of looks like a tea kettle or something… That's Sagittarius."

"Ah." A-ya pointed upwards. "What's that reddish star there? Is it Mars?"

"No, actually… All stars have color, it just so happens that the brightest ones are the only ones we can make out the color of," Yukiteru answered happily. If urban legends were A-ya's forte, his forte was the stars. "That's a star named Arcturus. It's part of the Bootes constellation. There's another red star, there, do you see it? It's a named Anteres. It's a part of Scorpius…"

"You know a lot about the stars, huh?" remarked A-ya, and Yukiteru began to shrink.

"Yeah, I guess… It used to be my favorite thing to learn about. My dad got a telescope and I was so excited to see the stars for real with my mom and dad, but then…he moved out…" He stopped talking for a few moments, drawing his lips into a thin line. Then he continued, "…But here, without any lights, I can see everything without a telescope anyway. Isn't it pretty…?" Yukiteru felt his eyes beginning to burn, and so he hastily tried to change the subject. "Didn't you say, that you keep a diary on your phone too?"

"A journal, yeah," A-ya agreed.

"Right, right, a journal, that's what I meant to say," Yukiteru corrected, embarrassed. "Um…what do you write about?"

"Just…just the things that I find relevant to a situation," A-ya shrugged. "It's a secret of mine, actually. It's one thing for me to record all of my rumors and urban legends, but I do, ah, like to play detective…sometimes."

"To play detective…," he repeated. "Is that a hobby, too?"

"Not as much as the urban legends, the occult, the rumors…"

"I don't remember mentioning the occult," Yukiteru said nervously.

"Oh."

"Well, that's alright, though… It's way more interesting than my di…er…nal. My journal," he said sheepishly, tugging lightly at his hat. "I just write about things that happen around me. I just…observe. That's it."

"Observing is what I'm best at," A-ya nodded. Paused. Then, "That, and telling scary stories. I have to say I'm pretty good at spreading rumors, too. You wanna know the trick?"

"No, not really…"

The red-eyed boy shrugged. "Well, I can always tell you if you want. Maybe it's immoral, or whatever…but it sure is fun."

Yukiteru sighed. "I'm not sure how, but…"

"That's because you've never tried it."

"I guess that's true…" The blue-eyed one pursed his lips, turning his head to the ground. Behind them, the fountain made its pleasant trickling noises. They lapsed into silence, and it was then Yukiteru yet again felt isolated. He wondered whether A-ya felt the same… Was now his chance to reach for it? Friends were supposed to be able to share things, right? Mustering the courage, Yukiteru spoke. "Hey, A-ya?"

"Yeah?"

"You and I really are alike in a lot of ways… And we both stick to the background… I…I know you have C-ta, and your little occult club…" Yukiteru swallowed. "You…are you lonely too?" There was silence. Well, the sound of the fountain. Yukiteru was too afraid to even look at A-ya to search for a reaction. So he waited, ears beginning to ring, fingers and lips growing numb with the anxiety caused by the lack of response. Should he keep going? "Because I know…that even though I… I mean I said I was just scared to interact… but I… even though I had those imaginary people to talk to and all that, and I had my own little adventures… I… really, I was lonely… And…" Yukiteru didn't know how to go any further. He could feel his eyes beginning to leak with tears he wished he could stop from falling.

"Me too."

A-ya's voice was incredibly soft; he sounded far more vulnerable than he'd ever heard him before. But despite this, it rocked Yukiteru deep down - _he understood._

"Even with C-ta, I…" A-ya's head was bowed, hair shrouding his eyes. "In the end, I'm just helpless… Somehow, there's always a disconnect… Even with…C-ta…"

Yukiteru gazed at him, concern etched into his features. He understood. "I get it," he whispered back. "Maybe it's a little different, but I get it."

Somehow, under that vast starry sky and that bright gibbous moon, there was a connection. Clasping hands whilst sitting on that silvery fountain under the moonlight and the starlight brought a togetherness neither had experienced, and for once, they thought that maybe…just for now, they weren't lonely. They had one another.

Yukiteru had never been happier, it seemed. He thought that maybe despite the fact he couldn't see the stars with his family, he was glad he got to see them with A-ya, at the very least.

* * *

It was perhaps four o'clock in the morning. The air was still and Seidou's head was going in circles. As groggy as he was beginning to feel, he couldn't sleep, no, not with Kaneki the half-ghoul at his side. Why, because it seemed dangerous? Maybe. Pride? Maybe a little of that, too. Maybe he just had a lot on his mind. Someone had died who was technically under his care, and he couldn't help but feel ill… Maybe that was why he feared sleep. To be in such a bad state, to know that sleep would only bring bad dreams of repetition of doubt, of images and scenes that would undoubtedly confirm his incompetence in his head, no matter how much he argued with himself otherwise. Never had he ever felt he was enough.

Kaneki's mind ran in spirals, but this mentality was plummeting fast into the depths of regret and internalized anger. He thought a lot of Delic. He could have saved him if he'd paid more attention, right? And to think he'd almost lost it, blacking out the way he did… Yes, using his kakuja form made him stronger, but it was a scary thought not knowing what you were doing… What if he hurt someone he cared about again…? There was so much to regret. He had to remind himself that there was still Psyche and Shirazu to protect… Still Roppi and Tsuki and Shintaro, now… Still Seidou.

Trying his best to reheat his cold and dark eyes from the thoughts that only beat himself up further, Kaneki turned to his side to glance at Seidou, who was facing the opposite direction on the roof they sat on. The CCG officer did look exhausted, but his brown eyes were focused. Seidou noticed Kaneki looking at him, and straightened up, frowning. "…Hm?" It was easy to tell that Seidou was still severely uncomfortable with the idea of a ghoul, even if it were an artificial half-ghoul like Kaneki. Seidou had also grown accustomed to the quiet of the night, and didn't wish to break the softness of sound around them as they both got caught in their own heads.

Kaneki looked back towards his landscape to keep an eye on - the north. Seidou was supposed to keep an eye on the south. Perhaps it was about time to switch shifts as planned, though both of them knew that they wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. "Nothing," he said quietly. He wasn't one to express himself much. Seidou grudgingly shrugged off the look and went back to the silence, but as Kaneki considered his words carefully, he made an attempt to reach out to the officer. "Takizawa-san…"

"Seidou's fine in this setting," Seidou answered, though his voice was a bit taut.

Kaneki closed his eyes. "Seidou, then… I wanted to properly thank you for everything that you as well as your group did for mine. Even though the result wasn't ideal…I understand that, as a CCG officer, your first thought was not to help me. Thank you for actively helping my group despite the fact I am who I am. You could have easily utilized the moment for attack, but you didn't. You acted well under the sudden stress, and I admire your level head despite everything. Under the circumstances given, you did very well. You have honor and you seem to have compassion, and that's something I deeply respect. So if you please…I hope you can accept my gratitude for your kindness."

Seidou looked at him, but Kaneki's head was bowed, eyes closed. "I…" He held his crossbow close to his chest, vague discomfort stirring in his chest. His heart argued that he didn't do well _enough_. His head argued that it made no sense that a half-ghoul was thanking him. "Er, I was only doing what a human should…" He wanted to pull back the words too late - was a stupid thing to say!

But Kaneki only chuckled. "You'd be surprised…"

"Yeah, I know," Seidou sighed, expression hazing over in a darker fashion. He thought of the cold way Akira handled everything. The lack of emotion that so many of the higher-ups had. "It makes no sense, you know, that there are people acting as heroes and saving others just because it's protocol, the textbook definition of justice. Because it's what they _should_ stand for. But I think all of that's bull. A real hero actually cares; gives his heart to the cause. They do things because it's what they truly believe in, whatever it may be. The people who save others should do it because it's what they believe in…you know?"

Kaneki nodded solemnly. "And the ones who don't actually care, though they get the job done, don't necessarily help so much as they have the capacity to hurt."

"Exactly… Yet they're the ones who earn the right to be called hero…and I just can't understand how that makes any sense. It makes me so _angry_ …"

"This world is wrong," Kaneki said softly, quoting the very man that was Seidou's true hero.

"Maybe it is," Seidou sighed. "Hey…can I ask you something?"

Kaneki shrugged. "I may or may not answer."

Frowning a bit at the vague response, he still inquired, "So, if you're the ghoul Eyepatch…doesn't that also mean that you're Centipede…? Or were those two different… er…"

Kaneki's eyes shifted downward once more. "…Yes, that's me."

"I thought so… I wonder…"

"Hm…?"

"It's nothing. I'll figure it out some other time." Seidou carefully stood on his side of the slanted roof, stretching. He was very stiff. "I'm going to wake up Shintaro, as planned. I think it's about time to switch shifts. Are you coming?"

Kaneki nodded, standing with ease. "I'll wake up Shirazu."

As the two of them slipped back into the building through the upper windows, Seidou eyed Kaneki with a lost look. "You know," he said to the ghost-like half-ghoul in the light of the moon, "I have to say, if all of this is sincere… You really do seem like such a nice person. I can't get why it had to turn out the way it did. Even being stuck here…" He laughed a bit. "I mean, unless we just use the argument that the world is wrong, and leave it at that."

Kaneki smiled somewhat ruefully. "It's the only thing that can explain some of the cruelties of this world. Well…these worlds, now."

"Yeah, true," Seidou nodded solemnly but with some humor, and the two went to wake up the next two who would be on watch.

* * *

" _We just had a three-casualty battle in the other game. Pretty sick." They ran a hand over their bald head. "Fucking badass over here. Weird how fast shit went down on that game."_

" _Who died, Seraph?" asked the brunette, spinning in their chair to face the another._

 _"I loved all of them," said the violet-haired one sadly. "I didn't expect any of them to die... Well, maybe Ayano, but..."_

" _Ayano? Oh dear…" They spun and looked at the bald one. "Say, Durden, I'd like to say I'm_ trying _to slow the process of the male game."_

" _Don't drag it out too long - it won't be fun that way," the one called Durden pointed out._

" _But look at all the relationship building!" cried the brunette. "I'm so proud of them all. And it sure is fun to watch! Not to mention, such painful death scenes since they had time to bond," they added with a smile._

" _I think I support A-ya and Yukiteru as a couple," Seraph added._

" _Woah-kay, I'm out, sorry," said Durden, raising their hands up. Seraph and the brunette began to laugh. "I've gotta say, though, I'm betting on Celty for the fem one."_

" _I dunno," said Seraph, "I think I'm hoping for Saiko, honestly." They looked at the brunette. "What about you, Muse?"_

" _Hmm…" Muse leaned back in their swivel chair. "Not sure…"_

" _Hey, Muse," Durden called their attention, and Muse looked at them with a wordless_ Hm? _"What'll we do with the girls if someone does win?"_

" _Ah…" Muse waved them off. "We'll figure that out when the time comes."_


	15. Syndrome

Group 3 at last decided to begin trekking away from that house they'd stayed by for the first and second days. They couldn't stay put forever, and Keiichi pointed out that if they stayed in one place, it would be easier for someone else to trap them or ambush them. And so, Keiichi, C-ta, A-ya, and Yukiteru moved out of the home, packing provisions in a bag that C-ta slung over his shoulder, as agreeable as always. Yukiteru was the one who offered to carry some blankets, but Keiichi pointed out that they'd probably be able to at least find shelter anyway. Yukiteru couldn't think of an argument, so he sadly left the blankets behind despite the fact that, well, he just really liked having blankets. Yukiteru found that the group was eerily quiet when they first started out, though A-ya didn't seem to mind, lost in thought. Probably thinking about something creepy, like Bloody Mary… or something. C-ta, who was yet again awake the night before, eventually struck up conversation with A-ya, who for the most part ignored him, creating a one-sided conversation. Occasionally C-ta would earn a grunt or a shrug, but that was all. Keiichi tried to join in, and C-ta let him. Yukiteru attempted to chat along with them, but had nothing to say. Hopelessly, he looked to A-ya, who merely shrugged at him. Yukiteru gave a sigh.

"Ah, A-ya, you're always so quiet even without your phone to distract you," C-ta remarked. "You're not ignoring me, right?"

"No…"

C-ta would continue his protests.

They walked down what seemed to be the nature trail of a park. They were just entering the wooded area. Keiichi figured that if they went far enough, they'd reach another residential area. The leaves began to block out the sky, only allowing the sun to reach the four of them in patches. Slowly, Keiichi grew quieter while the others tried to actively converse. Keiichi, too, had been wide awake last night. He listened to A-ya and Yukiteru whispering to one another; he watched A-ya get to his feet and head to the door, peering from beneath his own arm. He watched. He listened. Both of them had left the house, and of course after that he hadn't heard a thing. He knew C-ta was worried, too. The way he got up and went to the window, opening it a crack and trying to listen. Keiichi pretended to be asleep that whole time.

Why would A-ya up and leave like that, though? He knew why the doors and windows were locked. Judging by the way they acted, he and Yukiteru probably talked to one another the night before - why lure him out? Did A-ya know that he and C-ta were awake? Trying to keep Yukiteru close to him? C-ta was fine…he was already obviously on A-ya's side. They were childhood friends or something of that sort, right? He'd defend him easily.

But A-ya… something was definitely up with A-ya. Something terribly wrong. The trees began to thicken, and Keiichi began to walk a bit slower, lagging behind the others, if slightly. No one seemed to notice.

It was A-ya who had suggested they not fight, against the wishes of the Voice. The Voice had also mentioned that at one point the teams would be nullified and they'd all be put against one another. Yet, there hadn't been a single other group that they'd come across? Something was very strange indeed.

Keiichi felt all tingly, like something was crawling under his skin. He itched, he burned. Something was up with A-ya. A-ya wanted everyone to do as he wanted. A-ya was planning something else. A-ya wanted the rest of them dead. He was just waiting for the right time to do it; that was all. Neither Yukiteru nor C-ta would suspect him. A-ya was cunning and sly, like a fox. A-ya was a traitor. He was a liar. A-ya would get all of them killed. And the fact that A-ya was so close to C-ta, so close to Yukiteru - both of them were on _his_ side. A-ya would kill Keiichi first. Yes, A-ya's plan was to kill Keiichi first, and then convince the others that really it was Keiichi who wanted to kill them. That was it.

These thoughts were not questions but sure things in Keiichi's head. They were stated as fact in his mind, and he wholeheartedly believed every word. His vision grew focused and his heart beat like a drum. His palms sweating, he tightened his grip on the baseball bat. He just needed to get rid of A-ya. A-ya would kill Keiichi if Keiichi didn't kill A-ya.

Keiichi decided he needed to kill A-ya. It was absolutely necessary.

He'd practiced his aim. He'd practiced his swing. He could get rid of him _right now_. Just swing the bat at A-ya's head and bludgeon him to death. It wouldn't take long.

His thoughts unclear and inconsiderate of any consequence, the decision was made. He couldn't think about anything but this next move. This determination rose within him as he raised the bat and sped up his pace, eyes wide as he went for the first blow-

A-ya, C-ta, and Yukiteru were all partaking in light conversation, nearly forgetting about Keiichi entirely. C-ta was talking to both A-ya and Yukiteru light-heartedly, completely friendly as always. A-ya was between the two of them. Keiichi ran up behind him, unbeknownst to A-ya himself, though C-ta's head snapped in Keiichi's direction the moment his pace began to pick up. Everything went slowly, but it all happened in but a moment. Time stopped; all sound became muted. Yukiteru followed C-ta's cue and looked in the same direction. There was Keiichi, pupils contracted - he'd surely gone mad. The only thing Yukiteru could feel was fear. What was Keiichi _doing_? Unable to express himself fast enough, Yukiteru tried to tell A-ya to look behind him just as the red-eyed boy turned, at first unfazed until he began to make out what was happening as Keiichi, face contorted, let out a battle cry and C-ta sprung forward in slow-motion, moving on instinct. The bat swung, A-ya moved to shield his head too slow, too slow-

Time returned to them as well as sound just then, and the bat toppled onto A-ya and then clattered to the dirty ground as Keiichi froze up, C-ta's box cutter shoved deep into his chest. " **Don't touch A-ya.** " C-ta's voice was darker than even A-ya had ever heard before. The friendly C-ta ripped the box cutter from below Keiichi's ribcage and shoved him to the ground, pinning him and stabbing him again while Keiichi wordlessly struggled, only capable of making choked protests in yelps and cries. C-ta just stabbed, and stabbed, and stabbed, and stabbed…

Yukiteru and A-ya each unconsciously stepped back, frozen in utter horror. The scent of iron was in the air. Eventually Keiichi stopped moving. C-ta thrust that box cutter's blade into Keiichi until there was not a spark of life left. Keiichi's wide blue eyes continued to stare at the leaves above, mouth open with blood leaking from the corners. His chest did not rise, nor fall. C-ta's breath was heavy, on the other hand, as he sat atop the torso of the dead Keiichi. Blood stained his clothing. Slowly, C-ta put away his box cutter and pocketed it, turning to look behind him. Yukiteru swallowed at the look in C-ta's eyes: those green orbs were calm once more, as if nothing had happened.

"Are you okay, A-ya?" C-ta inquired, smiling at his childhood friend with a warm expression.

A-ya could only open his mouth and close it again. He couldn't speak. He was paralyzed.

"Oh, A-ya…" C-ta stood and approached the trembling A-ya, taking his hand. "You're shaking… So helpless…" He pulled A-ya into his warm embrace while A-ya stared with wide, uncomprehending eyes of his own at the body of Keiichi, splayed on the ground before him. "It'll be okay, A-ya," C-ta said lowly. "I won't let anyone hurt you… I'll protect you, A-ya…" Feeling A-ya shudder slightly, C-ta held him closer. He could feel his heart beating frantically. His fear was evident.

At C-ta's final words, Yukiteru couldn't handle the scene any longer and just sat down right there on the forest floor. He'd been right in the beginning after all… C-ta was just as crazy as Yuno, wasn't he…? Now what was he supposed to do…?

C-ta held A-ya close to him until the shaking subsided, slow but sure as he stroked his friend's back gently. "We need to keep going," A-ya said softly, and Yukiteru dazedly nodded. A-ya couldn't take his eyes off of Keiichi. Yukiteru, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at C-ta.

At A-ya's words, C-ta released his friend and kindly helped Yukiteru to his feet. Yukiteru accepted his hand with much hesitation. Tearing his gaze away from Keiichi, A-ya continued forward. The other two followed, and they trekked forward though their group of four had become one of three.

* * *

Groups 1 and 2 thought it would be best for them to get moving from their spot. As Group 2 had dealt with the demon Sebastian and Group 1 had dealt with the demon Kuroha, neither wanted to confront any demons before allying themselves with anyone else. Shirazu argued that now that they had two groups, they could totally take on at least one of them, but Group 2 as a whole decided that it would be best to wait awhile for Roppi to feel better and for everyone to let the death of Delic sink in. Both groups therefore decided to avoid the areas where they thought either demon might be, judging by where they last saw them.

Both groups gave the other a summary of the places there were - Shintaro was surprised there was a forest area. Kaneki mentioned to them that although there was a 'special item' they had found in the forest area, the edge of the forest was also where they had faced Kuroha's group, and they'd rather not go back there just yet.

And so, both groups decided that they'd head directly south together through the city, since Seidou figured that Sebastian's group had already moved from where they'd been last they knew.

Kuroha, Tsukiyama, and Yoh, on the other hand, began to move west slowly, Tsukiyama chattering to Yoh as they walked despite Yoh's severe lack of enthusiasm.

Yato, Yukine, Shizuo, and Izaya faced the new day with much more enthusiasm and confidence than the day before. Yato was even more chatty than usual; he felt so light and at ease in comparison to the day before. This successfully irked Yukine and Shizuo, and eventually Shizuo told him to promptly shut the fuck up. Izaya couldn't help but laugh, earning his turn for angry words from Shizuo.

Group 4 with Sebastian, Ciel, Shinichi, and Migi, in the meantime, were all just entering the residential area in the western part of the playing field. They had, in fact, tried to go as far west as they could only to reach the invisible barrier.

"What the bloody hell is _this_?" Ciel asked bitterly, knocking on the transparent wall and earning ripples of lightly glowing green.

"Some kind of force field or invisible barrier," Migi remarked, touching it for himself. "Interesting. With this and the inter-dimensional teleportation devices, I have to say that I am very impressed with this technology."

"Indeed," said Sebastian, touching his chin thoughtfully.

"Do you think we can get out of the game if we break through?" asked Ciel.

"Well, even if it were a loophole," said Shinichi, "how do you know for sure you'd be able to get back to your realm, your world, and your time period?"

"Humph… I suppose that's true, but I know that Sebastian would manage it if I ordered as such. Right, Sebastian?"

"I would do my very best," Sebastian answered with an elegant bow. "And as myself, I'd find a way to succeed."

Migi and Shinichi looked at one another before looking back to them. Shinichi wondered why it was that Ciel wouldn't just order Sebastian to go and win the game, then. He figured they had their reasons, but… "Hey, Ciel?" asked Shinichi, tilting his head ever so slightly with his polite smile and distant eyes.

"What is it?" he responded, crossing his arms irately.

"Have you considered the idea of ordering your butler to win the game?"

Ciel turned to fully face Shinichi, visible eye narrowing as he smirked. "I was planning on implementing that order after this group had disbanded - after all, winning the game would entail yours and Migi's death, wouldn't it? Besides," - he waved Shinichi off and turned away - "…my butler has made it quite clear to me that he wishes to have a bit of fun in this game. He's a demon - this is fun for him."

"Oh, no, Young Master," said Sebastian, catching Ciel's hint that he should perhaps stop trying to figure out where he should hit the wall to break it. "It's not 'fun,' per se, even if I may consider it as a form of entertainment myself. If I were to speak what I think of this game, I actually find it quite barbaric and ridiculous, something that only humans would come up with. Interesting, isn't it?" He chuckled at his own words.

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Humans seem even more demonic than demons, it seems," Migi remarked.

"Precisely," Ciel sneered.

Shinichi sighed lightly. What was anyone supposed to think of humanity, at this point…? Shinichi gazed upwards at the clear blue sky, musing over his own humanity and whether or not it was still existent. A refreshing breeze passed them by. Though he could physically feel this, his feelings remained muted. Numb. He closed his eyes. Sebastian and Migi were having pleasant conversation about how strange humans were while Ciel cut in occasionally.

Both Sebastian and Migi suddenly halted in conversation, and Shinichi opened his eyes. All three of them heard twigs snapping somewhere far off. "…What?" Ciel frowned. The earl was the only one without ultra-sensitive hearing.

"A group is coming in this general direction," Sebastian informed his master.

"I do not sense any power from these life forms," Migi added.

"They might not be on the offense," said Shinichi.

"Are we confronting them or not?" asked Ciel, crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the grass.

"I say it's up to you, Young Master," said Sebastian, and Shinichi frowned ever so slightly.

"If we do, do we attack or simply figure them out?" inquired Migi.

"I say we approach them with caution," said Shinichi. "Quickly get to them. Quiet. Get an assessment, and decide what to do from there. We don't need to hurt them if they don't try to hurt us."

"Fine, fine," Ciel huffed. "But if they do up and attack, however flimsy or powerful, the plan and my order is to wipe all of them out. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed.

"Sounds good to me," said Migi. "But Shinichi, if they present too many inconveniences, the answer would be to get rid of them."

"Yeah," Shinichi said absently.

"Do you understand, Shinichi?" Migi pressed.

"I understand," Shinichi responded, cool and distant. His eyes showed how not-there he was. "But under that circumstance, I'm not doing anything myself… I'm not hurting innocent people."

"Understood."

The four sped through the woods, Ciel carried bridal style by Sebastian as they went. Ciel was, of course, disgruntled about it all but also a bit pleased that he didn't have to walk through these woods again, at least for now. Shinichi was blank as they bounded from tree to tree. When they neared the group they'd heard, they settled in the trees above and watched for them, waiting for them to pass. If they were a threat, they'd ambush them. If not, they'd figure it out from there.

While Group 4 lay in wait in the trees above the forest trail, Group 3 approached below, unaware.


	16. Deal

The group that approached beneath Shinichi, Migi, Sebastian, and Ciel was a group of three rather than four. One of their members must have died. There was blood on the jacket of the tallest of the three, and they walked in an eerie silence. The two black-haired members looked increasingly on edge, while the brunette seemed quite at ease. Ironically, the one at ease was the same one with blood on his jacket.

"Well, they're not a threat," whispered Ciel. "These three were petty humans."

"We could blow through them quite easily," Sebastian agreed. "What do you suppose we should do, Young Master?"

"I think—Shinichi." Migi cut himself off in disapproval and reverted back to hand form as Shinichi jumped from the tree and onto the forest floor, directly in front of A-ya, C-ta, and Yukiteru.

Yukiteru cried out and stumbled backwards, falling over. A-ya jolted in turn, while C-ta's eyes merely flashed at Shinichi.

Shinichi held his right hand further behind him, smiling gently at the three before him. Ciel facepalmed in the tree above while Sebastian frowned, terribly annoyed with this boy.

C-ta gripped his box cutter in his pocket, expression darkening; Yukiteru scrambled to prepare himself, getting back to his feet with his hand on his dart pouch. C-ta was ready to speak, but it was A-ya who stepped forward. C-ta eyed his best friend carefully, then scrutinized Shinichi, ready to protect A-ya if need be.

"We're Group 3," said A-ya in a monotonous voice. "This is Yukiteru and C-ta. I am A-ya. I'm not sure what your intent is or how you wish to go about playing the game, but…the game is fake."

Yukiteru and C-ta looked at A-ya incredulously, wondering what the hell he could be talking about. Shinichi tilted his head slightly, curious. He'd meant to negotiate or whatever, but this was something else entirely. Migi opened an eye on Shinichi's thumb and stretched it around to peer at A-ya. Ciel and Sebastian paused at this. Ciel tugged on Sebastian's jacket, and Sebastian jumped down as well, setting his master gently on his feet. Eyes suspicious, Sebastian tugged at his glove as he watched the scene unfold.

A-ya swallowed. Think rumor-spreading. These guys were the talkative ones that were the starting point, the first person to tell so the rumor would spread like wildfire. _In this world,_ A-ya thought to himself, _there are only things that sound like lies, and things that sound like truths. That is all. I just need to tell something that sounds like truth. It is, after all, what's going on here… It just has to_ sound _true, because if they don't believe it, I might as well have told a lie, because we'd all be dead._

"If you could spare some time, would you care to listen?" A-ya asked of the four.

"Go ahead," Migi answered immediately, without discussion.

A-ya nodded. Here was his cue. Time to do it right. This could be _his_ game. Now was not the time to create tragedy and present it as comedy. Now was the time to weave reality into the misconceptions that may well be the death of them all. Do not be afraid - pretend it's an urban legend to tell! He tried not to think of helplessness and isolation. He'd already caught their interest, time to weave a story!

"Don't you find this game at all strange?" A-ya asked them. "It's never made any sense to me, since the moment I got here. None of us have any idea how we got here, not even such powerful beings as gods and demons. People from ten different realities have been thrown into this battleground, but we were never given a purpose besides being told this was a battle royal, and the only goal is to survive. There's unfamiliarity all around us, generating fear and suspicion - no one knows what to believe. Fear leads to violence, which is exactly what the Voice wants. The Voice had said something along the lines of the fact that they didn't want us to make alliances even though they were allowed. This is a game; its title presents this as a game. It is made for their entertainment. We've all been told that we need to kill each other off, but there's absolutely nothing forcing us to do so. Yes, we're stuck here, but if people don't fight for long enough, there is no entertainment anymore. It's no longer a game. It becomes stagnant.

"My point here is that none of us actually need to fight one another. The Voice has placed us all with unfamiliar people in unfamiliar surroundings, making this as uncomfortable and frightening as it can be before the suggestion, not the order, to kill. People are already obeying, however…out of paranoia… out of the power of suggestion. People are likely assuming that winning the game means going home when in actuality there was no such promise. The prize at the end was never even specified. There may not even be a prize. This game is a lie. We are being toyed with, and that's all there is to it."

A-ya paused, doing his best to look at each and every one of them square in the eye - something he rarely did with anyone. "You four together could easily wipe us out, if I remember right. I know that. So if you don't listen, you'll probably kill the three of us. I know that I can't do much about that. But from what I understand about what's going on here, it would only mean that either you're sadistic, have something against one of us, or you believe in the game. I ask that you consider these words. I don't want them to die with me."

A pause.

"You speak well, A-ya," remarked Migi, and Shinichi allowed him to stretch forward to speak to Group 3. "As a parasite, there are many things about human nature that I am incapable of understanding. Everything you have said to us now has logic to it, and I am supportive of this view. It includes no sacrifice; only gain. It puts pieces together about this game that leave me wondering further about the intent of this game as well as its creators. I know for a fact that my host, Shinichi, does not wish to hurt you." Shinichi gave a curt nod in agreement. "I do not understand the concept myself, but he would feel guilt. However, the three of you seem to all be acting on defense and none seem to be a threat to myself or my host. If this continues, I would be willing to form an alliance with your team along with Shinichi. My other teammates, on the other hand, are people I cannot speak for."

Migi swiveled his eye to look at Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian chuckled. "I have to say I'm slightly impressed with you, A-ya, if only because you seem not much older than my Young Master. If my goal before was to win this game, it is now to find the people running it and…well, how it goes from there shall remain yet to be said." He left it hanging ominously like that, red eyes menacing. "However, if my young master does decide to dispose of you, I will most certainly do so without hesitation."

Ciel let out a bark of laughter. "The three of you got pretty lucky, huh? Now you've got the demon and the parasite on your side. Savor it - I still don't trust any of you, and if anyone makes a wrong move, don't expect them to survive. As for _you_ , A-ya!" Ciel smirked at him, tilting his head upwards. "I like you, commoner. You seem to be quite good at reasoning and negotiating. I'm Ciel." Ciel held out his hand to A-ya, who stared at it for a moment before awkwardly shaking it. He was used to bows. He was also used to not interacting with people. "The demon is my butler; that's Sebastian." He turned his head to look back at said butler. "Sebastian, as an order, I'd like you to keep a close eye on these three. If you know any one of them are becoming a nuisance or an inconvenience, as Migi said, dispose of them. However, until that time comes, if it comes, I command you to protect each of them from any fatal threat. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed respectfully.

The parasite-infected hand spoke up once more. "Though I don't see purpose in names, you all may call me Migi. It seems we are in an alliance now."

"It's nice to properly meet you all," Shinichi smiled. "I'm Shinichi." He held out Migi to shake his hand, and Migi reverted back to hand form.

"Uh… no thanks," A-ya refused, bowing to him instead. Shinichi laughed along with C-ta. C-ta couldn't help but think how cute A-ya was - as always, of course.

"That's still disgusting," remarked Ciel with distaste, and Sebastian chuckled.

"Well, now," said Shinichi pleasantly, lowering his hand, "that means we're all one group. Let's stick together, huh?"

"A-ah… Th…thank you very much…!" Yukiteru stammered before bowing. He was amazed with how cool A-ya had been - way cooler than he could ever be… but still! A-ya was so amazing…!

None of the three could believe they'd just earned the protection of a demon. C-ta was most perplexed, seeing as A-ya was never the talker. It was _C-ta_ who always spoke for _A-ya_. It was just rather strange…

A-ya was reveling in the shock that he'd managed it. He felt rather proud, and for the first time in a long while, he didn't feel helpless. Wishes and dreams from when he was a child revived themselves, and he began to think of the things he could be after this amazing success - a detective…or even…a dark-clad hero! It was what he had always wished to be…!

…Not that he'd tell anyone that.

Not to mention the fact that he had a _demon_ on his side. A _real-life demon_. How cool was that? He, A-ya, who was supremely interested in the occult, had the chance to talk to a real demon!

While Groups 3 and 4 chose a direction and began to walk, A-ya confronted Sebastian and Ciel with an avid curiosity. Yukiteru, Shinichi, and C-ta were in conversation in the meantime while Migi just listened.

"So, Sebastian and Ciel… do you two have a contract? Is that what the relationship is here?" inquired A-ya, voice still flat but eyes sparking with interest.

"That's right," Ciel confirmed.

"Is there a symbol? A paper, perhaps, signed in blood? Is your soul the price?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Ciel frowned.

"In a place like this, Young Master, I suppose it isn't too much trouble?" said Sebastian, amused.

"Sorry if A-ya's being rude," C-ta jumped in. "He doesn't really know how to be quite polite. He's really just curious."

"I'm not so sure…" began Sebastian, looking at his master, but Ciel waved him off.

"If you're so curious, you can go ahead and ask. I'll answer when I want to. Sebastian, go ahead."

"Of course," Sebastian smiled sweetly. "My young master and I have a Faustian contract, you see. I'm not so sure what is the same or different in your realm…"

"A Faustian contract," A-ya bobbed his head. "The typical storybook 'wish granting for a soul' kind of deal."

Sebastian nodded in confirmation. "There is a seal that keeps this bond in place."

"I call it his collar," Ciel added smugly, and Sebastian closed his eyes.

"Yes…so long as my young master has his mark of the covenant, I am to obey his every command until the day his initial wish is accomplished."

"How is the seal made?" asked A-ya.

"Simply by placing my hand over where I am directed to make it. The more visible on the body the seal is, the stronger the bond between demon and human."

"Really…" A-ya thought on this. "Where is yours, Ciel? I mean, I'd guess it's…"

"My right eye," Ciel confirmed. "His own is on his left hand."

"Indeed," said the demon, pulling off his glove to show A-ya, revealing a black-nailed hand with a symbol imprinted in dark purple on the back of his palm - a star in a circle with another circle of curved diamonds surrounding it.

A-ya stared in awe. "Can I…see your eye?" he asked Ciel eventually.

"Not right _now_ ," he sniffed.

"Does it hurt to get the seal?"

"Well, yes," Ciel frowned.

"How did you make the contract? I mean, how do you summon a demon, in your realm?"

"It's quite simple, really," answered Sebastian. "All it takes is for a human to be desperately looking for some way out of a situation, desperate to the point of being able to sacrifice something like their soul. They also must have little to no faith in god. All of this combined summons the demon, and the demon is to ask the human to make a decision - save them and make a bargain, or leave them be."

"I did in fact summon Sebastian on accident," Ciel admitted.

"Really…" A-ya thought on this as well. "Now…what kind of demon are you, Sebastian? Are there different types?"

"There are different kinds, but I am a crow demon, myself."

"Cool…"

On the other side of the path, C-ta was listening to both conversations while talking to Shinichi and Yukiteru. Yukiteru was very quiet as always, but Shinichi was amiable enough that he was able to kind of carry a conversation. Now that there were older and more capable people around, Group 3 felt quite a bit less stressed out and incompetent. For a first encounter, they thought this turned out quite nicely… Thank goodness.

As the seven of them walked, they came across a fountain different than the one Group 3 had first appeared at. Beside the fountain was a strange purple pillar. As the seven approached, it lit up before projecting the holographic silhouette. " _One group at a time, please!_ " it said.

"What the hell is _that_?" snapped Ciel, backing up.

"A hologram?" Yukiteru tilted his head. "Do we listen to it?"

"Give us a reason to listen to you," spat Ciel.

" _Utilizing this 'special item' module allows opportunity for upgrades and such, depending upon the person. Because one person from one of your groups has been killed, I can also answer either one question per group, or one overarching question along with one group's choice of 'special item.' Technically, none of this is required, but it may present an advantage._ "

The groups looked at one another, and seem to silently but grudgingly agree that this may turn out beneficial to them all.

"Which group should go first…?" asked Shinichi.

"Let's be polite, shall we?" said Sebastian, bringing Ciel backwards. Shinichi followed with Migi.

"I…is this really alright?" asked Yukiteru nervously.

"Ah, thank you very much," C-ta bowed to them.

" _Thank you!_ " said the Voice from the speakers. The hologram spread its arms. From here they were told more about the special items and how they worked, as well as how they could ask whatever question they'd like. Only one option could be chosen.

An orange holographic touch screen with white lettering showed up to the three:

 _A-ya... [1-up/Insight]_  
 _C-ta... [1-up/Stability]_  
 _Yukiteru Amano... [FastForward/Weapon Upgrade]_  
Keiichi Maebara... [1-up/Antidote]

"Antidote…?" Yukiteru read aloud, wondering what that could mean. It seemed that it was too late anyway, but…

C-ta had gone rather hazy. "Ah… Keiichi, he's dead…" He looked rather lost and blank, and Yukiteru looked at him in concern. Something was definitely not alright with this guy…

"What should we pick, though…?" A-ya mused.

"…I…I wonder if we get a 1-up _and_ the other thing, or just one or the other," said Yukiteru. "And…is a 1-up, like, an extra life? What does that even do? Oh…and a weapon upgrade…would that mean I can get my future d… my future journal?"

"Maybe," remarked A-ya, but by then C-ta had already selected, pressing his finger to A-ya's option. "C-ta-?" A flash of light, and A-ya was enveloped in it. Yukiteru shielded his eyes until the light faded, leaving A-ya standing, dazed.

"What happened?" Yukiteru asked confusedly, but A-ya only shrugged.

"I don't know… I feel exactly the same."

" _Group 4, step right up! Time for you to step down, Group 3!_ " said the silhouette.

The groups switched out before anyone in Group 3 had the chance to argue C-ta's split decision, and Group 4 looked at their own options, lit up on their green screen.

 _Shinichi Izumi... [Rewind/Mending]  
_ _Migi... [Rewind]  
_ _Sebastian Michaelis... [Extra Recruits]  
_ _Ciel Phantomhive... [Extra Recruits]_

"And we just…touch it?" asked Ciel.

" _Select one of the names, or a question can be answered!_ " the silhouette replied.

"What kind of question would we ask, though?" Shinichi thought aloud, looking at the ground.

"There are certainly many to be asked," commented Sebastian.

"But if there is only one question," said Migi, "we must be very specific with how we word it or else we'll likely get an unsatisfactory answer."

"What a nuisance," Ciel huffed.

"What does mending mean, I wonder…?" Shinichi tilted his head at the screen.

"Our options are unnecessary - we already have Sebastian anyway," Ciel frowned.

"Indeed, extra recruits would feel more like clutter as of right now," Sebastian nodded. "This is especially the case now that Group 3 has joined us."

"Both Migi and I have the same possibility of rewinding… Does that mean going back in time?" Shinichi mused.

"I'd very much suggest not doing that," said Migi. "Not only might it cause much confusion for both of us, I would not like for you to be as you once were before the incident. As mild as you were, I don't think you'd be as calm in such a game as this."

"And even though 'mending' is another option of mine," Shinichi continued, "we don't know whether we can make that choice or whether it's decided for us."

Ciel gave a sharp sigh. "So we basically don't want to select anything."

"There's still a question we could ask, if we come up with something beneficial to us," said Migi.

"What would we ask? There's so many possibilities…we'd have to pick the best possible question," said Shinichi.

"And not mess it up when we ask it," added Ciel.

" _If I may,_ " said the silhouette, " _just keep in mind that asking a question will entail me answering every one of you, including Group 3._ "

"Like…what are the limitations placed on us, maybe…?" Shinichi put his hand to his chin, thinking deeply.

"That would be advantageous," Sebastian admitted, nodding slightly.

"Or…how to end the game…," mumbled Yukiteru.

"Mm." A-ya bobbed his head in agreement. "But without following the rules placed by the game."

"Ah, A-ya, clever as always…," remarked C-ta.

Shinichi was nodding. "There might be a trick to it…"

"But we must specify that we mean to know every way possible," Migi pointed out. "Otherwise we may find ourselves receiving an obvious answer."

"Couldn't we just figure all this out ourselves?" Ciel frowned.

"Well, even if you and your butler think you can figure it out, I'd like to ask," Shinichi responded with a frown of his own.

"Indeed," said Migi, "I'd like to get some kind of starting point - keep in mind, Sebastian, that whoever runs this has managed not only to bring you here without your knowledge, but also has apparently managed to place limitations on you."

"That's…true." Sebastian looked quite annoyed.

Ciel laughed. "What are you going to do about _that_ , Sebastian?" he prodded.

The butler coughed into his gloved fist. "We shall see, Young Master."

"Alright," said Shinichi, looking at the hologram with an intensity in his usually lacking eyes. "What are all the ways we can get out of the game, excluding the terms you gave us?"

" _The terms I gave you - as in the goal is survival?_ " The hologram seemed to smile. " _To kill all others? It's a battle royal, after all._ "

"Why are _you_ asking questions?" spat Ciel. "Just answer."

" _Only clarifying,_ " said the Voice with a shrug. " _To get out of the game, other than winning, you could, of course, get killed. Then again, that's also part of the terms. You could kill yourself, instead. That'd get you out of the game for sure, so long as you were dead enough._ " Some opened their mouths to question that statement, but the Voice continued. " _You could also earn a 'switch out' special item, taking you out of the game and replacing you with someone else. That, of course, is only an option for those with that as a special item. Last but not least…_ " The hologram smiled eerily, a crescent of black in the purplish static. " _…you could find me._ "


	17. Three-Way

"My stomach huuuurts…," wailed Yato as the four of them walked - they'd just reached the city area.

"We get that you're injured. Shut up, would you?" grumbled Shizuo. "Even the flea's quieter than you right now."

"Thanks, Shizu-chan," Izaya snipped drily.

"No, no, I'm really hungry!" Yato sniffled.

"Well, yeah, I want some fucking pudding," Shizuo grunted.

"Shouldn't you eat…like…a meal?" Yukine asked him.

"Fine. Ice cream." He paused. "And then some microwave ramen."

"I don't know _how_ you could live like that," Izaya frowned at him. " _I_ want some fatty tuna sushi! It's the _best~_ " He clasped his hands together. "Sushi for the win…!"

"Too bland," Shizuo answered bluntly, holding a hand up. "Nope."

"As if—ice cream is disgusting."

Shizuo stopped walking. "Did you just fucking insult ice cream? The fuck's your _problem_?"

Yukine facepalmed. " _Guys…_ Stop arguing over stupid things already…"

"He doesn't like ice cream!" shouted Shizuo.

Izaya's mouth twitched. "Or pudding."

"You know what? Fuck you. If we find a stash of only sweets, more for us. We'll eat it all and you can fucking starve for all I care!"

"Oh, wouldn't _that_ be nice?" Izaya sneered. "You'd love to have me slowly deteriorating of malnutrition. But of course, I'd think you'd get the most satisfaction out of killing me with your own hands, right? You're a monster like that after all."

"God fucking _damn_ it, Izaya, it's like you _want_ me to beat your ass!" Shizuo growled. By now the two were facing one another. "We were talking about food – that has _nothing_ to do with how much I hate you! I'll kill you here and now if you keep talking!"

"As if you could even catch me," the informant taunted in turn.

Yato was watching the two of them wearily, blue eyes flicking back and forth. Yukine was looking more and more irritated with the situation.

"I swear to fucking god…" Shizuo's voice had lowered.

"I hate to say this, Protozoan, but I think you need me to help you out in this group anyway – you're too slow to figure any of this out… Even with your monstrous instincts, you may just end up dead!"

"That's fucking _it!_ " snapped Shizuo. "It's bad enough that I'm stuck in this fucking place that none of us have any freaking clue how we even got here – not to mention I don't have my smokes and I'm stuck with _you_ , of _all people!_ Shut the fuck up for one minute!"

"But why should I, _Shizu-chan?_ " His mouth twisted into a smile.

"Don't… fucking… call me… _Shizu-chan!_ " Shizuo was preparing to take a swing at Izaya as he spoke, but Yukine cut it off with a shout of " _Kyoukai!_ " Shizuo slammed his fist into a lighted barrier instead of hitting the informant – or missing him, for that matter.

Izaya, prepared to dodge, straightened up again. "Oo~" he remarked, intrigued. "What's this, Yukine-kun?"

"You two stop it!" Yukine ordered the two of them. Shizuo looked, bewildered, to Yukine. It seemed the ex-bartender was no longer angry. "You either don't fight or don't interact at all! Got it?!"

Yato burst into laughter. "They're separated like quarreling children!" he cried in delight, clutching at his gut. "Haha…ow."

Yukine's brow creased. "Careful of your injury, Yato."

"Ah, no, I'm fine, really… It's actually already healing!" he grinned. "I'm healing slower than usual, sure, but still faster than a human!" He punctuated this good news with a peace sign as he stuck out his tongue, winking.

"…You're annoying too," Shizuo informed him dully. "Can we just get going again?"

"Hey…!" Yato seemed offended.

"Do you two swear not to fight if I take this down?" Yukine asked Shizuo and Izaya with narrowed eyes. The line on the ground continued to shine, light rising up like a fantastical wall.

"I don't know, Shizu-chan's temper is pretty unpredictable~" Izaya shrugged in a sing-song tone.

"Fuck you, Flea," frowned Shizuo. "As long as he doesn't fuck with my head or say anything too asshole-ish, I swear it. But I'm not making any promises."

"…Swearing it _is_ making a promise, you dunce," Izaya frowned.

"Shut the fuck up."

Yukine, sighing, took down the boundary and started walking again. "C'mon, guys, let's just go…"

"I hope we find food soon," said Yato.

"Me too…," grumbled Yukine.

"Wait a minute, do gods even need to eat?" Shizuo frowned.

"No," answered Yukine. "They don't. He's just whiny."

"And I have a hole in my gut!" the delivery god cried. "Give me a break!"

"You're almost as annoying as the flea, sometimes, I swear—"

"Yeah, and I have to deal with him daily, even outside of this game," Yukine sighed.

"Luckily I don't have to deal with _this_ maggot 24/7." Shizuo gave Izaya a meaningful look.

"As if I want to spend all my time with a monster like you," Izaya scoffed.

Shizuo's throat began to rumble in protest, but Yato held up a hand, looking around.

"What is it?" asked Yukine, but Yato only shushed him.

"I swear to god, you'd better not be shittin' us," growled Shizuo.

Yato shook his head ever so slightly. The four of them stilled, each holding their breaths as they listened, and listened. Yato broke the silence in a sudden command of, " _Sekki!_ " and Yukine, surprised, transformed into a sword just fast enough to block a crystal shard about to hit him.

" _Izaya-san!~_ " a childish voice resounded in utter joy as someone clad in pink and white jumped from a second story window and onto the informant, knocking him to the ground with a grunt on impact.

"Psyche!" cried someone from the window - he held some kind of crossbow.

"It's okay; it's okay!" Psyche said as he happily crushed Izaya beneath him. "It's Izaya-san and Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo stiffened. "Don't call me—"

"Now that I've finally found you, Izaya-san, it'll all be okay! We can all be best friends and work together, how's _that_ sound?"

The corner of Izaya's mouth twitched in irritation. "Get off of me, kid."

"Psyche, be careful," said a boy with white hair, having jumped after him. Kaneki, of course. The man with the crossbow, Seidou, came down soon after. Tsuki and Shintaro peered out of the window to see what was happening.

"Are you guys attacking us or not?!" Yato questioned, and Yukine rematerialized as a human.

"Jeez," Yukine huffed.

"Apparently not," said Kaneki, scratching at his chin with a lopsided smile as he looked at Psyche, who was smothering Izaya with hugs. Izaya's protests went ignored by everybody. Somehow, two Izayas didn't seem so bad to Shizuo so long as one kept tormenting the other.

"Were you planning on attacking us?" inquired Seidou guardedly, crossbow still at the ready as Kaneki lifted Psyche from Izaya.

Izaya cleared his throat as Kaneki helped him to his feet. "On the contrary," he smiled in his cold way. "In this game, the true target should be the ones running this game… I intend to go after them, though I won't allow myself to be picked off by another group."

"I dunno," said Yukine dully, "that hug attack got you pretty good." Yato, behind him, stifled his snickers with his hand.

" _Anyway_ ," Izaya continued, a slight edge to his tone, "there are actually a few people in this game that I know for a fact need to be disposed of – I'm sure you know who I mean."

"Kuroha," Psyche said, blunt and suddenly void of expression. His eyes were flat. Then he smiled a closed-eye smile, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking on the balls of his feet. "He's definitely gotta go; he's _super_ mean…"

"Not to mention that butler," Seidou nodded.

"What about the parasite?" asked Yukine.

"Freaky," Shizuo agreed gruffly.

"Actually, he doesn't seem all that bad," remarked Seidou, looking up. "My group faced the group with the butler and the parasite… The parasite won't hurt you if you won't hurt him or his host. Still really creepy, but apparently… Well, anyway, his host actually ended up saving us…" He looked down, ashamed.

"Really…that's interesting," Izaya smiled, making a mental note of this so that he could better understand this kid… _Shinichi Izumi, huh?_

Slowly, the others of the group were coming out from the first-floor entrance. Shirazu, Shintaro, Roppi, and Tsuki all came out to watch the convergence of a third group. Roppi hung back, distaste clear on his face - he loathed Izaya with a passion. Tsuki, noticing, hung back beside him. Roppi uttered to him how he wished he hadn't lost his machine gun in the first attack.

"In any case…" - Izaya held up his index finger - "…I'd like to propose that in the defeat of the two demons we should work together. From there, whether you'd like to remain as pawns is up to you. I, however, would like to try and create the ultimate alliance, once the greatest threats are out of the way. If enough people are involved, it'll cancel out the game, you see…"

"I've already decided that I want to get to the bottom of this game," Seidou responded, eyes narrowed. "I intend to do just that. If it means finding the ones running it, I'm all for it."

"As am I," Kaneki agreed with a nod. "I never much wanted to participate in this battle royal…"

"Sweet!" Shirazu grinned lopsidedly, showing his jagged teeth. "We've got another group to work with!"

"And I found Izaya-san!" Psyche added happily.

"I wish we hadn't…," Roppi muttered bitterly, and Tsuki fretted beside him, unsure of what to say.

"From here," said Izaya, holding out his hand, "how about an alliance?"

Seidou glanced back at Shintaro, Roppi, and Tsuki. Shintaro shrugged at him, distressed by having a hand in the decision, while Tsuki continued to look uncomfortable and Roppi refused to look him in the eye. "If you would…" - said Seidou carefully - "…allow us all to discuss…"

Izaya lowered his hand, casually putting both in his pockets. "Sure; take your time!"

Seidou and Kaneki looked at one another and nodded before Kaneki gestured to his own group to join in quiet discussion. Moving away from Group 6, Groups 1 and 2 whispered to one another. "Alright," said Seidou, "Roppi, Tsuki and Psyche; what do you know about these guys?"

"Izaya-san created me and Tsuki and Roppi-san," Psyche grinned. "I love him very much - he's like a dad or something." He frowned. "But he doesn't seem to know who we are, so, I dunno… Shizu-chan is the blond, tall one. He looks grumpy but I've never _actually_ met him before. He's who Deli and Tsuki and others were based on, kinda like I come from Izaya-san and so does Roppi."

Seidou nodded while Kaneki touched his chin in thought. "What about you two?" inquired Kaneki, looking at Tsuki and Roppi.

"I don't know much about this guy 'Shizu-chan,'" said Roppi, "but Izaya's nothing but a piece of shit."

Psyche gasped. "Roppiiii…"

"It's true," he said dismissively. "He's some kind of informant, and he finds joy in manipulation. He plays god in daily life. He likes to hit people's sore spots, and laughs when he causes people to go so far as to commit suicide… He's nothing but bad news. A manipulator that's bound to try and take control…"

"Shintaro?" asked Seidou. "What do you remember about all of them from our initial intros?"

"Well, that's Group 6…," Shintaro began, discomfort plain on his features. "Shizuo is the 'Shizu-chan' everyone keeps talking about," Shintaro said, scratching his head. "He didn't have a weapon, so he probably has the same strength as Tsuki."

"And Deli," Psyche added in.

A pause. The others became more solemn.

Shintaro swallowed uncomfortably. "Um, yeah… And Delic… So, then there's Izaya Orihara, the one Roppi was warning us about. He must not have anything too special because he's permitted a weapon, and back in the beginning he and Shizuo were arguing real bad with one another…"

Roppi laughed bitterly. "The fact they're stuck in the same group likely makes the dynamic downright shitty."

"Uh, yeah… And then there's Yukine, who's a… Shinki, I'm pretty sure he said. Apparently 'a dead kid who's kinda special,' or something like that. So he must be some kind of spirit… Creepy…" Shintaro swallowed again. "Then there's Yato, who's some kind of delivery god. Neither of them were permitted weapons, so they've gotta be strong. It looked like Yukine just became a sword, so I guess he _is_ Yato's weapon…?"

"He kinda acted pretty goofy, though, didn't he? Yato, I mean," said Shirazu, scratching his head.

Roppi scoffed. "Someone who's been around long enough to be a god… I don't think that's the real him unless he really is oblivious and shallow. I'm going to hazard a guess this guy just puts on that show to hide something else. Kinda like—…agh, never mind…"

"Alright, so it seems Yato can be dangerous…" Seidou mused.

"They also seem to want to end the game, though, and Izaya is right about us needing to go after the person or people running this game," said Kaneki. "If they have any honor at all, we should be able to stand working with them to achieve the ends we all want."

Roppi didn't seem to like the idea.

"E…even though I-Izaya can be mean…" Tsuki spoke up for the first time tentatively, "I-I…I do think he's right about…about m-making the—the ultimate alliance and…and cancelling out the—the game. Th-there would be, um, less f-fighting if we…um… if we t-teamed up with them…"

"I'm pretty sure that they want to find the ones running this as much as we do," Kaneki concurred. "Shirazu; Psyche? Do you agree that we should team up with them?"

"Ya-hum!" Psyche chirped.

"Yeah, sure - we'll just be careful about 'em. Keep an eye out, right?" said Shirazu, and Kaneki nodded.

"Of course."

"What about my group?" asked Seidou, looking around at Tsuki, Roppi, and Shintaro.

"U-um, sure…I don't want to fight anyone again…," Shintaro replied.

"I-I…well…" Tsuki looked at Roppi.

Roppi sighed heavily. "Fine… I just don't want to interact with Izaya…"

"Th-then I'm alright with it too…," said Tsuki.

"Alright," Seidou nodded. "Let's do it, then."

The two groups returned to Group 6. Yato and Yukine were bickering with one another by the time Groups 1 and 2 came back. Shizuo and Izaya were plaintively ignoring one another – or rather, Shizuo was trying very hard to ignore Izaya, who was prodding at him with his silent, smug smiles. The four turned to them, waiting for a response. "Well?" Izaya inquired pleasantly, holding out his hand once more.

Sighing, Seidou took his hand. "Group 2's in, though keep in mind we'll remain on our guard."

"As will Group 1," said Kaneki, shaking Izaya's hand in turn.

"That's only fair," Izaya nodded, mouth twisting in its cold way. "You can be sure that Group 6 will also be on their toes…"

"Should we do introductions?" asked Psyche brightly. "I mean, I know Izaya-san, but I dunno that he knows me, and then there Tsuki and Roppi-san, plus I've never _actually_ met Shizu-chan before, and…"

Shizuo twitched at the nickname.

"I do think introductions are due, Psyche," Kaneki smiled gently.

"Well, which way are you guys heading, anyway?" asked Yukine.

"Or were you just camping out in the city for now?" Yato stroked his chin.

"We'd been heading south," Kaneki explained, "but I'd smelled you before you got here."

Shizuo grunted. Apparently smelling people coming was normal…

"Why don't we…give name, species, and weapon?" Seidou suggested, then turned to the four new members of the alliance. "Have you guys eaten recently?"

"No," Shizuo said dully. Yato's eyes glimmered with hope. Yukine looked at Seidou with anticipation. Shizuo half-hoped that this guy would say that they only had a supply of sweets, but that was just him wanting Izaya to suffer.

Seidou laughed weakly at the way they'd snapped their heads to look at him when he'd mentioned food. Izaya laughed freely.

"There's a pretty good supply in the store right here," Shirazu grinned lopsidedly, showing his jagged teeth again as he jerked his thumb in the direction of the building that his groups had come out of.

"I guess we can do for a nice lunch - maybe we can all sit down to eat and discuss who we all are there," Seidou suggested.

"Sounds good," Shintaro said weakly, immediately turning to wander slowly back inside the store. He was just pleased for the air conditioning. He craved a nice sub, or one of his mother's sandwiches: made with love…

Roppi grunted and followed after him, admittedly pissed because now Izaya was involved. So much for killing him. He sighed sharply. None of this was going well at all. Not only was he the first hurt, he'd also lost his badass weapon in the very first fight. To top that off, now he was stuck with Izaya. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"So, if we're doing introductions," Yato said proudly, jutting his thumb at his chest as they all walked indoors, " _I'm_ Yato! I'm a god - a god of fortune! I'm the coolest person in my group!"

"When did you get so cocky?" grumbled Shizuo while Izaya snickered and Yukine sighed heavily.

"God of fortune, huh?" asked Shirazu, scratching his head. "Cool."

"I thought you were a delivery god, or something…" Shintaro furrowed his brow, perplexed.

"I, uh…well, I am!" Yato confirmed. "I'm not a god of fortune yet…but I will be! _This_ is Yukine, my pride and joy!"

"Hi, my species is human, kinda," Yukine said dully, looking irked as Yato lovingly embraced him by the neck.

"You'd said…you were dead, right?" asked Shintaro tentatively.

Yukine sighed again. "Yep."

"You don't _look_ dead," commented Psyche, prodding at him.

"Yeah, he's pretty solid!" Izaya agreed, happily slapping Yukine on the back.

"Hey—!"

"Don't touch him," Shizuo said bluntly.

"But Shizu-chan~"

"Don't call me Shizu-chan."

Psyche gasped. "But Shizu-chan…!"

"…" Shizuo pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long day.


	18. Assembly

The group of eleven including Groups 1, 2, and now 6 eventually reached the reserves of food and began sitting down for lunch. Everyone sat and discussed intros and what kind of places they came from. Yato and Yukine ate ravenously, though Shizuo also took a hearty portion in a more uncomfortable and tentative way. Izaya took a small bit in comparison. Casual conversation picked up… Shintaro would remark to Yukine how he reminded him of a little kid he'd met soon before he'd been brought into the game. Yukine, annoyed with being called a 'little kid,' replied with the fact Shintaro seemed a lot like his lame master Yato. Both Yato and Shintaro cried out in protest - Yato for being called lame and Shintaro for being compared to him. Meanwhile, Shirazu, Roppi, and Shizuo were all talking with one another about how stupid this game was in their own ways while Tsuki gave some nervous input here and there. Roppi was coming to find that although Izaya really rubbed him the wrong way, he didn't mind Shizuo as much. Kaneki, Seidou, and Izaya all tried to discuss the events leading up to the present for each of their respective groups. They spoke of dynamics and battles as well as what they'd seen of the layout of the playing field. While they tried to talk, Psyche was excitedly taking part, trying to gain the love and approval of Izaya.

While Kaneki, Seidou, and Izaya (plus Psyche) talked about their groups, the next plan of action came into discussion. "At this point," said Seidou, "I know I want to figure this game out, and I'm betting that means we have to find the creator or stop the game…"

"But in order to stop the game, there are certain players that might not let that happen," Kaneki pointed out.

"Like the demons," Psyche agreed brightly.

"Well," Izaya said with a thin, plotting kind of smile, "I do have an idea in mind…"

"Oo, I bet it's great!" chirped Psyche.

"What is it?" inquired Kaneki, eyes vaguely suspicious. Seidou's expression was hard, guarded. Both of them knew they needed to tread carefully with this guy… Not necessarily because he was 'dangerous,' per se - rather, it was more about not wanting to be used as a tool.

"Well, judging by the dynamics of the groups I know about…" Izaya began, "…I can figure who it is we need to go after first."

"Kuroha?" Psyche asked brightly, a dark spark in his eyes.

Izaya nodded. "That's exactly right." He held up a finger, smiling slyly. "We have three groups combined now, and of all three, we only have one man down and two with more serious injuries, one of which is healing at a faster rate anyway… I've spoken to Group 5, the one Kuroha is from. In conversation, by the way they acted…I know that even they don't want Kuroha in their group. If they had the chance to do so, they'd off him too."

Kaneki nodded. "I know one of the group members." Glancing at Seidou, he continued, "He's the ghoul known as the Gourmet." Seidou's mouth downturned ever so slightly in a suppressed sour expression. "I know he won't fight me willingly… He may go so far as to try to protect me. The other members of my group, or any of yours, however…isn't guaranteed. I can ask him not to hurt any of you. I don't know if he'll listen, but there's a little bit of an advantage."

"Ah, ah," said Psyche, raising his hand. "I, I, there's only three members of Kuroha's group now."

Kaneki closed his eyes. "That's right. The smallest, the Deadman…he's deceased."

"Really…" Izaya took note of this in his head, then chuckled. "Well, the third of the group is really only keeping on in hopes of sticking around to protect his sibling, wherever they may be. Because of that, he'll probably switch sides depending upon who wins…not that that's a bad thing. I'd do the same."

"So we're going after group 5, then…," said Seidou. "We'll want to try and catch them by surprise. Especially with a demon and a ghoul in the mix…"

"We can use Yato for help with that," smiled Izaya. "I'll explain later. We'll have to work together to make up our strategy."

"Oh boy, can I help?" asked Psyche brightly.

"Maybe," said Kaneki warmly. "I'm sure everyone can have a bit of a say in this…"

"Careful with that one," snickered Izaya, "Shizu-chan over there's kind of a protozoan - I wouldn't want him making any plans."

"I heard that, you maggot," growled Shizuo, jumping into the conversation.

"It's only the truth - you can't follow logic at all," Izaya sneered.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. I'm not _that_ stupid, louse."

"No, really, you're very much an idiot."

"You're very much a _flea_ , ya little shit…!"

Putting a hand to his mouth, Kaneki began to chuckle softly, averting his eyes and hiding his vague smile with his hand. Seidou and Psyche peered at him curiously. "Kane-kun? Laughing! What's funny?" inquired Psyche.

"Ah…nothing…"

Shizuo and Izaya looked at him, both of them looking irked. "What." Shizuo looked most pissed off.

"I'm…not sure…" He shook his head, lowering his hand and revealing a soft, nostalgic smile. "You two…the way you argue - you seem to remind me of two old friends of mine… They'd fight that exact same way. Calling each other idiots, shitty and the like… They seemed to hate each other, but they were…close. I used to work with them…in a coffee shop. Granted, they're definitely a lot different than the two of you…" He put a hand to his chin, smiling pleasantly at Shizuo and Izaya. "Sorry about that."

Shintaro blinked, suddenly taken back to his own relationship with an old friend he'd always argued with. Ah, but that was long gone, now, too. He mumbled something like the name 'Takane.'

Shizuo looked like he was about to explode.

"I…wouldn't say such a horrible thing in front of Shizu-chan," said Izaya, amused and annoyed all at once. "He might snap on you."

"Fuck you, louse," Shizuo growled. "Kaneki or whatever the fuck your name is, let me get this straight with you. I hate this guy. He screws with people for fun and that _pisses me off_. Got it clear? I _hate him._ "

"Don't worry, the feelings are mutual," said Izaya with a bitter look - a reminder that he didn't want to work with Shizuo any more than Shizuo wanted to work with him.

"So," said Seidou, trying to cut off the tension that had pretty much silenced every other conversation, "why don't we talk about our abilities, if we're discussing fighting Kuroha? We've gotta know each other's strong points to come up with a strategy."

Kaneki hummed in concurrence. "I do well with long- and short-range attacks. I do fairly well with dodging, and I heal quickly."

"Meanwhile, I'm better with long-range because of my crossbow," Seidou added. "I'm physically trained too, though, so close-range with a regular human is something I can manage just fine."

"Okay, okay," said Shirazu. "I can't do long-range. I've gotta do short-range. My aim sucks."

"I do have a way with words," Izaya said thoughtfully, "so I can definitely distract the enemy and get into their heads… But, ah, I'm good with strategizing and dodging, though I am quite adept with using my knife," he added cheerfully.

Shizuo grunted at the mention of dodging. "No shit…" So many times he'd tried to beat him to a pulp. So many times, he had missed…

"I, I, I-I could be-um, a-a medic…," said Tsuki, twiddling his thumbs.

"I'd say I'm good with long-range," said Roppi with a deep frown, "but - y'know… My machine gun's gone. I guess short-range for me if I could at least find a knife… but at that point I could really only go against humans." Roppi pointed his thumb at Shintaro. "He's a shut-in. He doesn't really _have_ strong points…"

"Hey!" Shintaro cried. "I…!"

"When did that even happen, anyway?" asked Shirazu, scratching at his orange hair.

"I, uh…" He hung his head. "It was at the beginning of junior year of high school, so um…"

"What are you, a hikkiNEET or something?" Izaya smiled knowingly.

"I, uh… Nn…"

"So ya dropped out, huh…" Shirazu nodded a bit. "My grades sucked, personally… I almost dropped outta school too."

"I dropped out after sophomore year - we're both drop-outs anyway," Roppi added, rolling his eyes. "Yeah. We suck."

"I… Yeah…" Shintaro closed his eyes.

"That doesn't mean you suck," Seidou huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm sure something was going through your heads that was distracting all of you, that's all… For you to drop out, something had to have been going on. It's not any of your faults for bad grades or anything of the sort."

Shintaro, head still bowed, disagreed. "No…" His eyes were flat again. "It wasn't that. Not at all… Maybe it was for Shirazu, or Roppi, but I… My grades were perfect. Straight A's. The top of the class. No one could beat me." Seidou's jaw was tight. "I didn't have to try. It all came so…easy." The CCG officer could see the dullness in Shintaro's eyes as he stared at his profile, downturned and expressionless. Suddenly, he reminded him far too much of Akira. It was then that Shintaro looked at him with that expressionless face and said, "I'm glad I stopped. There was no point. No purpose."

Seidou stood, eyes aflame. "…You say…it was pointless? When everything came so easy, and you…you didn't even _care_? It's people like that that I despise the most-someone who never has to try and succeeds so easy…and they don't even care…!" He was fighting to keep his voice level. "They can't see what they can do when it's all right in front of them! You think it doesn't matter? I bet there were people striving to be as smart as you, and yet no matter how hard they try they can never reach your level… And yet you pass it off as _nothing?_ Why would you throw that away?"

"I had my reasons, okay?!" Shintaro snapped. The two stared at one another. Everyone was dead quiet. Shintaro lowered his eyes, and then his head, shoulders sagging. "But they're no excuse. I know I'm pathetic, alright…? I don't want to talk about it. You're right."

Seidou swallowed. He felt like a complete asshole, instant regret burning in his chest. How was he supposed to take this kid? Shintaro…what was going through his head? Seidou sat back down. "…I'm sorry, Shintaro. It isn't you. I'm sure I misunderstood…somewhere. You're not pathetic. I'm glad to be in your group, so… so stop sulking already, would you?"

"But…but…" Shintaro looked it him, eyes shining with tears, back to normal. "…But there's no internet here!" he cried, and Seidou sighed, unable to keep himself from smiling. While Tsuki awkwardly tried to comfort Shintaro and Roppi watched with dull eyes, red-trimmed sleeved to his mouth, Izaya smiled at Seidou.

"You know…" said the informant, "…I don't think it was coincidence that you were placed in group number two, Seidou-kun…"

Seidou looked as though he'd been slapped, then frowned at him. He was about to respond angrily when Kaneki said, "Leave him be. We don't need conflict. We're going to work together from here. We have to take care of Kuroha…"

"I'll take care of _him_ ," said Shizuo lowly, grabbing at his Eskimo-like hood.

"Fine, fine," Izaya gave in, laughing a bit and holding up his hands in a gesture of peace.


	19. When Demons Clash

Kuroha held up his hand as his group approached the western woods, signaling for Tsukiyama and Yoh to stop. Kuroha had created a makeshift splint for his arm while Deceiver #2 and Gourmet were sleeping last night. He knew they didn't want to be around him – why should he let them know about the fact he couldn't heal? They'd probably take advantage of it eventually…or he'd kill them either way. Whatever.

Yoh's blue eyes were filled with a cold determination – he'd tried to kill the grief and for now everything had to do with his sister… Even though he'd come to discover that he really did find Ganta was a friend…even though he was dead, now…he still had his sister waiting for him in his world. He needed to get back to her and take care of her. For her, he couldn't die. He had to keep going.

Tsukiyama thought mostly of Kaneki and of how carefully he himself would have to tread in the group he was in. He didn't worry too much about little Yoh - no, he was more concerned about Kuroha and what his plans were… Tsukiyama blinked, realizing why Kuroha had stopped them. In the distance, he could hear twigs snapping and the vague babbling that up close would be conversation. "A group's ahead," Tsukiyama said, and Yoh looked at him.

"Well, are we gonna get rid of them?" asked Yoh. He felt that the good news about being with Kuroha is that he knew a lot of the worse enemies could be demolished without Yoh getting hurt, so long as he took very good care of himself… He'd have to be on the defense. As of right now, he wanted to get rid of as many enemies as possible while trying to stay on Kuroha's good side.

Said android smiled. "I think we're going to try that… Yes. I think this may be the group with that butler, the other demon in this game…" His yellow, serpentine eyes glimmered in anticipation. "We're all going to immediately go for his master, the little one. We will use my speed to get there. I will take the demon when they fight. Gourmet, you can take the parasite. Deceiver #2…do what you can."

"Uh…okay," Yoh frowned, slightly annoyed.

" _Allons-y_ ," Tsukiyama smiled.

"Don't make a sound," Kuroha said, and with that he grabbed his two teammates and slung them over either shoulder before jumping into the sky. Tsukiyama was wordlessly angered - he could carry himself just fine with speed and stealth. Yoh gasped at the suddenness, but refrained from making any noise, as commanded.

Yukiteru, A-ya, C-ta, Ciel, and Shinichi were all engaged in pleasant conversation. Well, for the most part pleasant, with a snarky remark from Ciel here and there. It was Migi who first spoke up about the approaching threat, uttering in his shrill tones to Sebastian that he could sense someone with a high level of power approaching. Sebastian only nodded and smiled.

Shinichi heard it himself a split second before it all began - one moment the majority of them were all unsuspecting, and the next there were three people aiming for Ciel all at once, from three different sides. One, Tsukiyama, had his purple, spiraling kagune blade against the blade of Migi's own offensive position, tiny appendages lengthening and thinning out into sharp edges. He used four of these at once to block the kagune. At the same moment, Shinichi had caught the wrist of Yoh, stopping his crimson sword from coming any closer to Ciel. Lastly, there was Sebastian, arm-to-arm with Kuroha himself. There was a mild explosion of air bursting from the contact they'd made at the blow between each other, each forearm perpendicular to the other's. Time froze for the two demons. They gazed at one another, each knowing that there was going to be an interesting battle to come. Each pair of orbs had pupils that were slits, one with irises burning red and the other with irises glowing yellow.

Yukiteru staggered backwards, while A-ya stood frozen. C-ta's grip on his box cutter tightened in his pocket. How amazing that group was, thought Yukiteru – thank god Ciel was safe…!

Though Ciel had at first been surprised, the shock was replaced with smug amusement. "You think you can best my butler? Sebastian…kill the other demon."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian smiled sweetly, and Kuroha chuckled lowly.

"We'll see…"

The snake and the crow disappeared together, and Tsukiyama slashed at Migi with all of his force. Migi blocked, and their own battle began as the ghoul and the half-parasite exchanged blows at inhuman speeds on the ground. " _Cominciamo!_ " Tsukiyama cried in his melodramatic way.

At some point in time, Sebastian had called out to his master to step back from the fighting and remain out of range of everyone's attacks. Ciel had thus grudgingly retreated further back with Group 3.

"Migi!" Shinichi shouted to his hand over the clashing of metal on metal. "Can you handle him on your own?"

"Yes, Shinichi, for now I'm just fine," Migi responded simply. "Take care of the others if you'd really like." Shinichi nodded and looked at Group 3 before grabbing Ciel and jumping up into a tree, setting him gently there and telling him he could watch the fight safely from there from there he jumped back to pay attention to the ghoul.

Yoh being the only one not fighting from Group 5, he had to make a choice - help the gourmet in fighting the parasite pair, or go after the other group that happened to be here. Had the two groups made an alliance? That's what it looked like to him.

C-ta took a step forward, his green eyes ice cold, expression dark and twisted in malice. "You won't hurt us; I'll make sure… _I'll fucking kill you_!" His gentle tones had gone harsh and angry.

Yoh, taking this as a challenge, put up his own friendly persona in contrast - well…his playful one, anyway. "Ah, is that a challenge? Come on, then!" Yoh, knuckles white as he gripped the hilt ever tighter, swung the sword at him. C-ta dodged and swiped a concealed box cutter at Yoh, successfully slicing through his prison attire and grazing his chest. C-ta smiled. Annoyed and surprised, Yoh backed off, deciding to take him more seriously. The two squared off. A-ya and Yukiteru watched. Shinichi was caught between that battle and the battle with Tsukiyama. A-ya was frozen, gripping his scissors in front of him with trembling hands. His mouth opened once as if he were trying to say something, but no sound ever came out.

Yukiteru looked at the fight between C-ta and Yoh, sword against box cutter. Then he looked at the battle between Sebastian and Kuroha, one that he couldn't even see what was happening. Then his eyes turned to the fight between Shinichi, Migi, and Tsukiyama. Ghouls and parasites… What could he do here? He was useless; even C-ta was able to take part in this… Maybe that was better, anyway…

He thought of Yuno, and the way he had to rely on her insane ability to protect him and get rid the others in the battle royal back at home… And by insane he meant she was totally crazy. C-ta seemed to be the same, or at least he was coming to be that way… Why should he rely on that? He shouldn't have to be dependent forever…!

His fingertips touched the top flap of the dart holder attached to his belt. Fear slowly transforming into determination, his eyes narrowed as he focused. The future diary owner gestured to Shinichi to come over. He may just have a plan.

Shinichi looked at Yukiteru, then looked back at Migi. "I'll be back!" he said to his parasite, and made his way over to Yukiteru, his arm stretching to strange lengths as if it were merely a very large piece of taffy. "What is it?" asked Shinichi.

"I, um… I don't know that this is such a good idea," Yukiteru said, fists clenching and unclenching, "but about that purple guy…" – Tsukiyama, of course – "…and the guy with the hair over his eye…" That would be Yoh.

"Yeah?" Shinichi's eyes were inquiring. Curious.

"Um, they might not want to fight too… The purple one's definitely the stronger, though, so… Maybe, with my darts… I could-"

"You shouldn't get involved," Shinichi said bluntly. "You could get killed."

"No, no!" Yukiteru protested. "Hear me out! I have my darts…and my aim…I have, um, really good aim. If maybe you could just throw me into the air…if I had something propelling me forward so that I could be fast enough… then maybe I could hit him with one of my darts. Not for a killing blow, really, but just to catch him off guard enough that we can immobilize him and talk to him. You know? And then if we can't convince him and he really wants to kill us…well…you guys can do what you want."

Shinichi looked down, considering this. "…How good is your aim, exactly?"

"I…get double bullseyes?"

"…Do you think you can get in the ghoul's eye?"

"I, uh…" Once upon a time, Yukiteru had stabbed a terrorist in the eye. It still made him uncomfortable, but hey, there you go. "…Yeah, I think so."

"Alright… How do you feel about flying?"

"I just want to do this," Yukiteru said weakly. "I know it'll freak me out. I get it. But…but if I scream, he'll look at me, and if he looks at me, I can get him in the eye like you want… It's just…I'll have to be coming fast enough that I can get him in the eye before he can get me in what'd probably be the chest…"

"Hmm…" Shinichi watched the fight between Migi and Tsukiyama, waiting for a good moment to initiate the plan.

Yukiteru looked at A-ya, who was staring fixedly at C-ta. Yukiteru realized that A-ya was probably out of his mind with fear right now…he understood. He hadn't faced anyone yet. He got it. Yukiteru just had a little bit of a head-start in the battle royal business, that's all. _Don't worry, A-ya,_ he thought with a smile. _You're awesome at talking and convincing… We really get along. I'll try and do my part too._

At that thought, Yukiteru was yanked upwards by Shinichi, nestled in the crook of his arm - Yukiteru yelped as the ground disappeared and shrunk beneath him. Time slowed, and they seemed to hover for a moment as he fumbled with his dart holder and pulled out his dart. Shinichi prepared the launch, and then pitched Yukiteru downwards, and fast - right towards the gourmet. His voice was a yell, rising at first in panic and then in a battle cry as he wielded his dart. Migi and the gourmet looked up at him in surprise, heads turning as Yukiteru came crashing down onto Tsukiyama, dart sliding off the actual eyeball and embedding itself in the mucous membrane of Tsukiyama's right eye.

Staggering backwards, Tsukiyama grasped blindly at Yukiteru and threw him to the side. Yukiteru slammed his back into a tree and fell to his hands and knees, gasping for air, but was alright besides a possibly bruised back and having the wind knocked out of him.

"We don't have to fight," Shinichi said to Tsukiyama, on one knee as the ghoul hissed and held his hand to his bleeding eye. "We only want to get rid of Kuroha."

"And I…," Tsukiyama began, but Shinichi, distracted by the human vs. human battle behind him, ran and grabbed Yoh by the collar before he could seriously injure C-ta. C-ta, struggling to breathe, smiled pleasantly at Shinichi for helping him out. Shinichi merely nodded at him. Despite Yoh's protests, Shinichi dragged him over to the injured Tsukiyama and the winded Yukiteru, Migi holding onto the crimson sword that he had used in battle.

"I don't wish to fight," Tsukiyama stated as they approached. "I really don't. It's all in the hands of that all-too-powerful android, Kuroha…" Yes, this was the perfect thing to say. He could easily manipulate the situation at this point… God, though his eye certainly hurt terribly. He smiled about it.

"You think I'd wanna go against _that guy_?" Yoh emphasized, gesturing upwards to the demons' battle.

Shinichi began to respond as the two demons crashed down, blowing everyone on ground off of their feet. A crater was created. The ground shook.

Sebastian and Kuroha had exchanged both blows and taunts while still in the air. It seemed that neither believed that they would lose, but one of them had to be wrong, right?

They poked and prodded at one another - there was, at least, one thing they agreed upon: the most tragic of souls tasted the best. As they danced _la danse macabre_ faster than the human eye could comprehend, they had casual, light conversation consisting of jabs and sarcasm. One spoke politely, overly sweet but with a menacing air. The other spoke in a demeaning fashion, more harsh than the one masked with sugar. Both were arrogantly confident through it all. They fought with their demon strength as well as with their words. Neither had caused any harm to the other yet, but Kuroha had an advantage that Sebastian did not: Kuroha knew that he couldn't heal, and presumably, neither could Sebastian.

So, there came a point when Kuroha made contact with a kick to Sebastian's gut as he smiled that ever so smugly sweet smile, and Sebastian was slammed downwards into the ground, where the impact seemed to rock the world as he made a crater where he landed. It was a gesture Sebastian had made to knock down the battles below as well as to up Kuroha's confidence a bit more so that he may make a mistake, but as it turned out, it was he who had made the blunder… Kuroha landed just beside the dirty basin created by Sebastian's fall, smiling wide with his luminescent eyes narrowed. All around him, the other group members from every side were blown back and knocked over, save for Ciel who clung to the tree for dear life. Sebastian rose from the crater, looking supremely pissed off.

"Something wrong?" Kuroha asked him coolly.

Pausing, the crow demon put a hand to his mouth before going to one knee and choking out a spatter of blood.

"You're not healing, are you?" the snake inquired, though he already knew. "That's too bad… Don't you know yet that you can't heal here?"

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out.

His butler, still kneeling, smiled a cruel smile, beginning to emanate darkness and ill intent. "Ah, it seems so… It's too bad – these gloves are ruined, now." He stood once more, taking each red-stained glove from his hands and tossing them to the side. "It's a shame, Serpent… I know for a fact that you can't be stronger than I am. You can't even go on without your own physical form - you have to possess a vessel. How petty… You're more a parasite than a demon."

Kuroha gave an annoyed _tsk_ before responding, "It's actually the contrary. I've possessed the perfect body, one that is empty enough for little to no resistance and stronger than any human… I'm on the same level as you, Crow." As he spoke, the darkness radiating from him, too, became pronounced.

"Perhaps you won't be so confident when you see my true form," smiled Sebastian, his red irises stirring with something entirely demonic. "Young Master…please shield your eyes."

While the youngest did so, Sebastian continued to grow darker, though over time his expression grew more and more sour.

"What's the matter?" Kuroha asked smugly. "Can't use your true form, either, Crow? I've been nice, you know, letting you figure these things out without trying to attack you even once…but you could at least be a little more impressive."

Smirking, Sebastian responded, "To be able to defeat you even with these limitations… to be unable to do so is to be unfit as a Phantomhive butler. As I am bound to my master, I must obey his every command. I have been ordered to kill you, and so I will. It is as simple as that."

"When we spoke of souls, you said that your master's wish was one of vengeance, right?" inquired Kuroha, cocking an eyebrow.

"That's so."

Kuroha laughed. "You're the one that shouldn't be so confident. I'm going to win, Crow… Do you know why?" Sebastian only looked at him with narrowed eyes and a hard expression. "You and I are both bound by wishes. That is your purpose and mine. It's what we're here for. You're bound by something rooted in bitterness… Do you know what the most powerful of human emotions is? It's a petty thing, a foolish thing… And yet they fall into it again and again… I'm going to win this fight…because the wish of my master is rooted in love!" With this, he was airborne, and then standing right in front of Sebastian. Kuroha's face had split into a grin stretching from ear to ear. "And I'm going to satisfy that love, proving to my master again and again how love goes hand-in-hand with despair!" A step forward. "I'll rip his heart to shreds, over and over and over!" Another. "I'll allow him that love, and using it I'll ensure his downfall again and again and again! Tragedy after tragedy, that's what I live for! That foolish love is far stronger than petty revenge… _That,_ " he grinned, expression twisted in sadistic glee, "is why I'll be the one to win."

"We shall see," said Sebastian, voice ice, and struck at Kuroha.

Somewhere, the Voice named Muse smiled and flipped a switch.

The two fought harder than before, each contact creating shockwaves that made any other trying to stand stagger. The others found it difficult to watch the fight. At this point it seemed they were equal with one another, blow for blow, hit for hit. Neither could hurt the other once more, now that offense and defense were equally paid mind to.

Just as it seemed to everyone, frozen as they watched in awe and perhaps in terror, that this fight would simply not end, Kuroha jerked to a stop suddenly and Sebastian's arm pierced straight through the chest of the android, right where the heart should be. Sebastian smiled, satisfied. As he was about to rip out the appendage and let him bleed, his cold hands gripped at his arm. He looked at Sebastian with an altogether different expression, looking somewhat lost and introspective. One of his eyes had gone watermelon pink, the other, though still yellow, dulling to a less glow-y shade. He spoke, but his voice was gentler, softer. "Something like, love," said the android, "is something, I don't think I…understand. But…my heart hurts. I think, your arm is…in the way."

Perplexed, Sebastian yanked his arm from the grasp of the android as well as his chest. The android did not protest against this. The android fell to his knees, an impressive hole in his chest showing the grass behind him even as it dripped and oozed with thick red.

Ciel called his butler's name and ordered a retreat. The butler looked at the android bitterly for a moment, considering offing him right then and there, but then Ciel called for him again and he jumped off, grabbing his young master and then A-ya on Ciel's request before bounding off. Shinichi and Migi took care of C-ta and Yukiteru, though Shinichi glanced back at Tsukiyama and Yoh before he, too, jumped away, leaving Group 5 behind them with an impressive amount of zero casualties in their wake.

Yoh took a tentative step towards Kuroha, wondering if perhaps he flipped personalities or something. He backed off when Kuroha glared at him with his yellow eyes. Yoh decidedly avoided him, feeling as though the snake had just pierced through his soul with those serpentine eyes. The entire clearing had become physically cold. Seemed like the demon was back to normal, and he was incredibly pissed. Tsukiyama wordlessly agreed with the decision to stay back and not bother him.

Smart choice.


	20. Have a Heart

"Is everyone okay?" asked Shinichi after they were well out of range of Group 5 and he and Sebastian could put down the members of Group 3, plus Ciel.

"I just wish I'd have killed him," Sebastian gave a small frown with a sad little sigh.

"I'm just… sleepy…," mumbled Migi, closing his eye and turning back into a hand.

Shinichi breathed his own sigh. "There he goes…"

"Well, I'm glad he at least stuck around for the battle," Ciel huffed, crossing his arms.

"Ah, C-ta, are you alright?" asked Yukiteru, peering at his throat. "You're bleeding a little…"

"Ah, no…" C-ta waved him off with a smile. "I'm fine; Yoh just tried to threaten me with his sword as all. Both of us had our blades to the other's throat by the end… Thank you, Shinichi, for getting me out of that dead end."

Shinichi nodded. "Of course…"

A-ya merely stared at the ground, feeling horribly worthless to have not done anything at all the entire time. C-ta noticed and went over to him. "Ah, A-ya, you're so helpless… it's fine – I'll protect you, remember?"

Giving C-ta a bothered and perhaps angry side glance, Yukiteru addressed the butler. "Ah, Sebastian, are you gonna be alright? You, um…"

"I'll be fine," he said with an annoyed smile. "I'm just disappointed about my tarnished gloves." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Um, do you think that the other demon…?" Yukiteru swallowed.

"Do you think he'll die?" finished Ciel, quirking an eyebrow. It looked more like he was just raising his eyebrows because one of them was covered by his hair. Oh well. "I wish," he scoffed. "Who knows; we can hope so…"

"He did have a sizeable hole in his chest, though," C-ta remarked, brow furrowed. "I mean…I saw the ground behind him."

"Well, if anything's good news, he won't be able to heal it," Shinichi pointed out.

"Sebastian wouldn't be quite so disappointed if he were going to die, I think," said Ciel.

"Well, Young Master, I could be overestimating him," Sebastian smiled sweetly, putting a hand to his chin as though he were being thoughtful. "However, when I pierced him, I did notice that he has nothing that can be called a 'heart'… His chest was empty in that respect, though he did have lungs and whatnot."

"Hm…interesting," Shinichi commented absently, unconsciously gripping at his own chest thinking about it. Beneath his hand, beneath the cloth he held, there was his chest, marred by the thickly-formed scar directly over where something called a 'heart' should be… He suddenly felt as though he were teetering on the edge of some kind of cliff - was about to fall, he was about to break - his breathing became shallower; it got hard to breathe. All of his muted emotions threatened to break through all at once before—

"How does he get the blood going, though?" asked Yukiteru.

"It seemed to be a different kind of system," Sebastian explained. "It's nothing I've ever come across before myself… something artificial, I'm sure."

"…That's a shame," said Shinichi, distant as ever, lowering his hand from his chest. Everything was numb once more. He was fine. "He was pretty much a monster."

"And Sebastian isn't?" asked Ciel. This time he was raising both eyebrows, not that anyone else could tell.

Shinichi closed his eyes. "I never said that."

Yoh and Tsukiyama, in the meantime, were wondering the same kinds of things. "Do you think…" Yoh began, careful of his word choice in case Kuroha could hear him, "…do you think, um…he's gonna be okay?"

"I'm not too sure, Yoh-kun," the gourmet responded honestly. "However… I must say that I'm more confused as to what happened, exactly… It seemed very much unlike him, _non_?"

"Yeah… You're right."

They watched as Kuroha, sitting cross-legged on the ground and looking as though he wanted to slaughter the world, lifted both layers of shirt (both black) before untying the two flaps hanging around his waist - one in front, one in back. The bottom corners of each flap became straps with buckles that connected together. He unbuckled these and pulled off the flaps before beginning to wrap them as tightly as possible around his chest. Afterwards he wrapped around the straps, buckling them as tight as they would go without restricting his ribs from moving to breathe. "I won't die from this, Deceiver #2," he informed them, letting Yoh know that yes, he could hear them very clearly. "I don't have a heart in this body, so none of my organs were ruptured. I think I've figured out my weak spot, but understandably I won't be letting either of you know what it is. As for the way I was acting…" – he put his shirts back on – "…that's just an unpleasant surprise, that's all."

"But what even happened?" Yoh frowned, putting a hand on his hip.

Kuroha made an annoyed _tch_ sound. "I'd thought that that ridiculous android was gone – he was so empty that this body was practically a shell for me to fit into. I thought my presence made him dissipate; I didn't even expect much of a soul out of him… He's only an empty vessel after all. But no. It seems he's still around, as bothersome as that might be…" Kuroha got bitterer throughout his explanation, and by the end of it, he was biting out his words.

Tsukiyama and Yoh wordlessly decided not to ask him anything more about the matter. If this clearing got any colder, it may start snowing. Wasn't he a demon? Maybe hell had frozen over after all. In any case, Yoh and Tsukiyama were apparently getting better at this wordless communication. Perhaps they were bonding? Well, that's one word for it…

The battle of demons was one that had been seen even over in the city area as the three allied groups made their way back south to where the buildings started getting smaller. They all stopped to stare as they witnessed the black blurs battling, bringing gusts of wind that reached even them, this far away. The expressions on every face were different in their own respects. Izaya made it a point in his mind to catch at least a glimpse of every reaction.

"We…" Shintaro's voice was weak. "…We're gonna…fight that?" He swallowed. The hikkiNEET lost any confidence he might have developed over the time they'd been discussing the plan.

"I should definitely be dead right now," remarked Roppi in a 'go figure' kind of tone that said he really didn't care.

"W-well… um…" Tsuki was fidgeting. "W-well, you're not, so… I…I'm glad."

Roppi gave a noncommittal grunt.

"But if they're fighting each other," said Psyche, rocking on the balls of his feet, "then that means they might injure each other, which is good."

Seidou, Kaneki, Yato, and Izaya all verbally agreed. "Hopefully Kuroha will be hurt enough that we can beat him without too much damage on our end, huh?" smiled Seidou, trying to be confident.

Shintaro looked down. He still couldn't get Konoha out of his head - the white-haired one _he_ knew. Someone he'd even go so far as to call a 'friend'… He had to be in there somewhere, right? There was no way he could let everyone just kill him off… but… How could he go about telling that to all of them, who were so set on killing him? Especially for Psyche, or even Roppi and Tsuki… They'd lost Delic after all, and it was because of the same person he was thinking of… Why did this all have to be so _complicated?_ Ugh, he really wanted to just go home already. He sighed. Ironically, it seemed that the only one who understood best was one of the ones from Delic's group: Kaneki. Well, life was ironic anyway…

"I wonder if we can succeed in this mission without any casualties," Izaya remarked thoughtfully.

"We're going to try our best for everyone to make it out alive," Kaneki responded coolly, giving him a look.

Izaya shrugged. "What do you guys think?" he asked everyone. "I mean, it's already ironic enough that one of the players here is already dead…"

Yukine glared at the ground. Yato swiped at Izaya's side, but he dodged. After pouting for a moment, Yato went with inhuman speed and swiped at his side again, this time making contact rather easily. Izaya staggered a bit. "Oh…that hurt."

"Serves you right," grumbled Yukine.

"Ass," growled Shizuo.

"But my point is," said Izaya, rubbing at his side, "that I wonder what happens to us after we die here. This is a whole other reality, with different religions and different rules… Now, I myself don't believe in god – sorry, Yato."

"It's okay, sometimes I doubt certain things too," sighed Yukine. "Like whether he'll ever be able to save his money instead of spend it on stupid things." He eyed Yato meaningfully.

"That was a very lucky pot!" the delivery god protested. "With that pot I will have good fortune for years to come…!"

"It was a scam!" the Shinki cried.

"And considering the different times people come from, too," Kaneki added, "it could be possible, then, to just reset the game or bring people back to life, couldn't it?"

"That's crazy…," Seidou breathed.

"I wonder, then, what they do to the people who are already gone," Izaya mused, looking upwards as one of the blurs plummeted downwards. They felt the ground tremor slightly beneath them.

"Bringing people back…," Shintaro said quietly to himself. _Like Ayano…_

"Well," said Psyche, "whatever they might do to the people who, um, aren't around, they'd better not touch Deli. They'd _better_ not."

"What do ya think happens if ya die here, then, Izaya?" Shirazu questioned tentatively, brow furrowed.

Izaya merely shrugged. "Hard to say. I've never known what to believe, and to be honest, if there's anything I believe it's that I don't have anything like a 'soul.' So in the end, I guess it doesn't really matter to me."

Shizuo gave an irate grunt. "Izaya."

"Hoh? Yes, Shizu-chan?" Izaya smiled widely at him.

The ex-bartender's eye twitched at the nickname. "Cut the shit, even if you've fooled yourself too. You've got a soul no matter how much of an asshole you are. You're a human too, god damn it. Maybe ya don't act like it, but you're a fucking _human_. You've got a soul, somewhere. It's just really, really, _really_ fucking deep down in there."

Izaya blinked at him, comically surprised. Then he laughed. "Is that supposed to be a _compliment?_ Did he just _compliment me_? That's amazing! I'm touched! Or rather…" He grinned at him. "I might have taken it more seriously if it weren't coming from a non-human monster such as yourself, _Shizu-chan._ "

His mouth twitched. "Fuck. You." He clenched and unclenched his fists. He had nothing to break. Nothing to squash with his shoe. All he could do was say, "You _really_ piss me off… No matter what I do, you're still egging me on. When we get back home, _I'm_ gonna kill you!"

"Guys, please," said Yukine in a pained voice, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, this flea's the worst of assholes!" shouted Shizuo. "He won't shut up, he's always provoking me, and he _enjoys_ fucking with people! In a bad way! It's fucking ridiculous! I want to fucking kill him _right now_!"

"It's hard to hold back all that monstrous anger, huh, Shizu-chan?" Izaya taunted, earning another growl.

"I swear to god Izaya; I'm gonna…!"

"I think," said Kaneki, holding up his hand and stepping between them, "it's the only thing Izaya knows how to do, at this point." He looked at Izaya with cold eyes. Izaya frowned at him in turn. Shizuo blinked, no longer feeling the need to destroy anything. "Izaya, I know you're the puppeteer type. Stop trying to toy with us. Maybe Shizuo has difficulties catching you, but unlike him, I really _am_ a monster." On cue, he cracked the knuckle of his index finger. His voice got lower. "I'll serve what's coming to you. I won't kill you, of course, but you won't want to play tag with me. Do you understand, Izaya Orihara?"

Seidou had backed off, severely uncomfortable. Was he really a good guy, this Kaneki kid…? Or was he the monster he claimed to be? Suddenly he couldn't tell. Even Shirazu was a little put off, reminded eerily of when he'd gone kakuja as he was fighting Kuroha. He hoped he wouldn't do that this time around. Come to think of it, he also acted like that in a battle with a ghoul called Serpent, as Haise. He even did the finger-crack-thing! He was _totally_ Sassan. Suddenly this was less creepy and more badass.

Izaya only looked at him, then gave a slightly more tentative laugh. He held up his hands, smooth about the whole thing. "Fine, fine, no need to resort to violence. I hate that, you know. Violence, I mean."

Shizuo's eye twitched again.

"You're right, by the way," Izaya smiled cruelly at Kaneki. "You are quite the monster."

"I already knew that," Kaneki said dismissively, and began again on their trek. He did not wait or look behind to see if everyone else followed. Eventually, they all recognized the cue and continued on their way.

* * *

" _Sorry I'm late," said a bespectacled one as they entered the room. They glanced at their pocket watch. "Yeah, close enough. Things got a little…yeah, with the demons fighting."_

" _Rodd!" cried Muse, grinning wide._

" _Hi, Rodd," smiled Seraph, while Durden gave a "'Sup?"_

" _Not much," shrugged the bespectacled one named Rodd. "But I brought Cola." As they said this they slid their backpack from their shoulders and began unzipping it._

" _Sweet," beamed Seraph, anticipation glimmering in their blue eyes. Both they and Muse reached for a bottle of the holy drink: Coca-Cola. "Shintaro would be so proud," sighed Seraph, satisfied._

" _This is_ fantastic _," said Muse, grinning at the Cola, and then at the screen. "We're having some fun… Even though there are a lot of weird alliances…we've got them plotting to kill Kuroha. Now_ that _'ll be fun. Cheers to that!" They and Seraph tapped their bottles together and drank the soda._

" _Do you want any?" Rodd inquired of Durden, but Durden lifted their black mug in response._

" _Nah, I've got coffee, and that's all I need." They smiled a friendly, lopsided smile. "Thank you, though."_

 _Rodd nodded. They were the quiet type. After checking their pocket watch again, they adjusted the rim of their hat before addressing Muse: "Muse, what exactly did you do to Kuroha, by the way?"_

" _Ah, not much," they shrugged. "All I did was wake Konoha up."_

 _Rodd drew their lips into a thin line._

" _You're horrible," said Seraph, shaking their head._

" _How so?" Muse smiled in return._

" _You almost got Konoha killed!"_

" _Eh, the fight would have gone on forever if I didn't, you know…"_

" _You are putting hope in all the wrong places," they huffed. "This'll make for some terrible feelings - you know that, right?"_

" _Hm…maybe."_

 _Seraph could only sigh while Durden laughed in the background, Muse ever grinning. Rodd gave a slight smile themselves, putting their hands in their pockets._


	21. Falling Stars

"I told you we should have brought blankets," mumbled Yukiteru, pulling his hat further down on his head.

"Mm, it's not that cold, right, A-ya?" said C-ta.

A-ya shrugged.

Group 3 and Group 4 had split off for the night. Ciel had decided that the plan would be that though each group would sleep in the woods, they'd sleep in separate clearings for security reasons. In other words, 'we probably won't hurt you and you definitely can't hurt us.' Though slightly annoyed by the way Ciel had gone about it, C-ta agreed with the idea. After the previous battle, he had become the voice of his group as a whole. A-ya had gone as mute as he usually was in ordinary situations back at home. Yukiteru seemed a bit bothered by the whole thing, but didn't comment on it.

Now the three of Group 3 were settling themselves down in a clearing within range of Sebastian's sights. The demon didn't have to sleep, and on Ciel's orders he would watch over both clearings for any intruders, stopping any and all of them. As the sky grew darker and the bright moon began to rise, Yukiteru wondered if the runners of this game would send off a firework for Keiichi. He wondered if anyone else in the game had even died. Amazingly, even in the fight between their groups and the other demon's group, no one had been killed. The fact that two of the three in that group didn't really care to fight seemed to help. Sighing, Yukiteru closed his eyes and rolled onto his side. He doubted that A-ya would speak up tonight. A lot had happened today… Keiichi had been killed in front of them after he'd tried to kill A-ya. Yukiteru still couldn't get Keiichi's glazed eyes out of his head… Though the eyes that haunted him worse were the eyes of C-ta, so calm and warm immediately after doing something so cold-blooded… And then soon after that A-ya had gotten one of the most powerful groups to make an alliance with them. Later in the afternoon, there was that huge fight. After nothing happening the first two days of the game, this was pretty insane, at least for Yukiteru.

He rolled onto his back. Not only was he not comfortable, he was just so _restless_. He didn't think he would sleep much tonight. He was ironically too tired to sleep. He worried about A-ya. With those dark bags under his eyes, anyone could tell that he didn't sleep much anyway. Not to mention Yukiteru knew that A-ya was probably beating himself up for not doing anything in that fight back there…

"…Hey, A-ya?" It was the first time he'd directly addressed him to start up a conversation this late. He could make out both A-ya and C-ta in the moonlight - the moon was almost full. Both of them were still as stone.

A-ya stirred, much to Yukiteru's relief. "Sebastian…is a crow demon," A-ya said slowly.

"Yeah… What about it?" Yukiteru inquired.

"Did you know… there's a legend, ah… There's a legend about how crows are the things that carry your soul to the afterlife."

"Really?" Although he was happy that A-ya was going right back to those legends he liked, Yukiteru found that kind of eerie. Didn't that imply going to hell, then, if Sebastian was a demon? That didn't sound good at all.

"Yeah… I'm sure there are different ideas in his realm…but the crow is often a symbol of death. But they say…that if a soul is too heavy with regrets, the crow can't carry it. It falls back to earth, and walks the mortal world as a lost spirit, trying to right the wrongs it can't let go of. If they're lucky, the soul falls back in the body and they wake up from a near-death experience."

"Huh…" Yukiteru blinked. "A heavy soul…and that's how ghosts happen. The out-of-body stuff too. Somehow, I kinda like that idea. I mean…not being a regretful spirit or anything, but…the concept is pretty cool."

"Yeah…" A pause. "I, didn't do much earlier."

Yukiteru frowned at him through the dark. "A-ya… It was you who managed to cheer me up in the middle of the night even though we're in such a crazy situation as this… Don't even get me started on how amazing and awesome it was when you were first talking to Sebastian's group… You saved our lives, there, y'know? C-ta's wrong… you're not helpless. You're really cool… I consider myself a coward and a loser, but… but you know what? If all of us were in a play, then you're your life's leading part, just like I'm mine. So…we've gotta walk with confidence!"

"Yukiteru," said A-ya, and it was then Yukiteru realized it was the first time he'd said his name. It made him kinda happy that he'd said it, as odd as that was. "With the way this game's set up…we might be doomed no matter what. Even if we have an epiphany like how we don't need to participate in the game… do you really think that everyone involved will listen? In that fight today, there were still a lot of injuries… Look at what happened with Keiichi… And…well, humans or ghouls or whatever else is out there… maybe even the demons… they'll just fall to the same ends. More people will die. Everything will keep repeating itself and that voice will get exactly what it wants…"

"But A-ya…" Yukiteru's brow was furrowed. "Don't you remember? We talked to the Voice earlier - if we find them, then we can end the game! If we last just that long, it will be okay! We've just gotta find them…"

"Are they even in the playing field? I mean, if they were…" A-ya seemed to start thinking deeply. This made Yukiteru happy – that means he might not be mulling anymore. "If they were, I'd say they're either high up in the city, or down low… like… below. That'd be the most logical place… I think."

"As in below the ground?" asked Yukiteru, and A-ya nodded in the moonlight.

"Yeah. But how we'll be able to find either place, I have no idea…"

Yukiteru sighed. "Yeah… but… but it's a start!"

"It is," A-ya agreed.

At some point Yukiteru suggested they sleep, and A-ya quietly agreed before Yukiteru began nodding off. A-ya would close his eyes, though he still couldn't sleep for the life of him. C-ta's eyes, on the other hand, were wide open.

When C-ta and A-ya were little, A-ya had been very adorable. They'd play house together, and hide-and-go-seek. Hide-and-seek was one of their favorites - A-ya's lungs were weak, though, so whenever A-ya would hide anywhere dusty, like a closet, he'd start coughing. C-ta never did tell A-ya why it was he could find him so easily back then. When they grew older, however, and middle school came along, that was when A-ya became pessimistic. You know…he started wearing darker clothes, he slept less and less, and he looked at life as the ultimate bore. He hated the mundane and craved something more. That was around the time he got into the occult, and C-ta of course just went right along with him because it made A-ya happy. If anyone were to look at A-ya, they would describe him as someone 'pessimistic'… Of course he was doubting the success of his group in this game. C-ta understood.

And yet, something like Yukiteru's assurances struck something terrible through C-ta's chest. Was it fear?

When they were little, A-ya didn't know how to speak for himself. Everyone disliked him. It was C-ta that changed that. C-ta had always looked out for him. A-ya was the child that nobody understood, and C-ta was the only one who could understand him. He became his voice. He _was_ his voice. To this day, A-ya still needed him…right? A-ya still relied on him, right?

It was still C-ta who understood him, wasn't it?

Wasn't it?

And now there was this _Yukiteru_ person, claiming that he understood A-ya. Saying that he could help A-ya…when really C-ta knew that Yukiteru was just as helpless as A-ya was. No, Yukiteru was just a threat to A-ya. They were getting too close, too fast. At this rate Yukiteru would break the poor A-ya that rightfully belonged to C-ta. A-ya was C-ta's to take care of, and no one understood A-ya better than C-ta did. For Yukiteru to make false claims like that…and for A-ya to believe them… Well, that was only something to hurt A-ya in the end. And for Yukiteru to do that, well… hurting A-ya was unforgivable.

It was as these thoughts spiraled in his head that Yukiteru murmured, so soft that C-ta could barely hear with his back to them, "Say, A-ya… Please, please, be careful of C-ta. Something's definitely wrong there… I know it, because… well, you might be asleep anyway… So… I'll have to tell you some other time…" C-ta heard Yukiteru sigh. "I hope everything will be okay…"

C-ta saw only red. This person was trying to turn A-ya against him, on top of all of that? He should have gotten rid of Yukiteru far sooner…

Yukiteru was nodding off for good now, feeling the world slip away. He was finally ready to go to sleep. Maybe he'd have a fitful rest, but after such a long day he was definitely exhausted. Giving one final, drawn-out yawn, Yukiteru curled up on the grass and fell into slumber. The last things he heard were a few subtle _click_ s nearby.

 _Click… click… click…_

Darkness. Rest. He was too tired to wonder about what those sounds were. Here, in sleep, there were no worries. He and A-ya could be friends, there were no battle royals to worry about… A-ya would introduce him to his mother, and he would try his mom's hamburger steaks. Afterwards, he'd of course have to show A-ya his own mother's hamburger steaks, and then after a debate about whose were better, they'd decide that both made them really well. And maybe they could even go to the planetarium together… Or A-ya would drag him off to a haunted house… They'd go on adventures together. Nothing to worry about. Everything was al…

Jerked from slumber, Yukiteru was forcibly rolled onto his back, a hand over his mouth and nose. He saw C-ta's face above him, eyes burning with rage and something that reminded him scarily of what Keiichi had looked like when he was about to kill A-ya. Panicked, Yukiteru struggled with all his might, trying to find his darts. "I know what it was you were trying to do…," hissed C-ta, green eyes manic. "Don't you worry, I'll protect A-ya, and he and I'll get out of this alive. A-ya and I… We'll make it out, together. I'll make sure of it. He doesn't need you…"

Realizing his darts were nowhere to be found, Yukiteru's hands were on the arm of the hand holding his mouth and nose. He pried it off, gasping for air. His blue eyes shone with a purer anger. "He doesn't 'need' you, either, C-ta! He can stand on his own! _I_ can stand on my own! Can't you see he can do just fine without your help?!"

C-ta froze. He wasn't right. He wasn't. He wasn't. Was he? Gripping his box cutter tighter with his free hand, he raised it, ready to strike.

"Do you really think he'll thank you for this?!" cried Yukiteru.

C-ta wasn't listening anymore; all had gone red. The noise he heard was all static.

" _C-ta, stop!_ " A-ya pounced on him as the blade game down, slicing at Yukiteru's cheek but otherwise leaving him unmarked. After C-ta had toppled over and A-ya had tumbled to the ground, C-ta grabbed at Yukiteru's throat. A-ya grabbed at the back of C-ta's collar to try and stop him, and C-ta brought all of them forward, slamming Yukiteru's head into the tree before them. The world spinning, Yukiteru's eyes rolled. He was alive but unconscious. A-ya spun C-ta around and grabbed his shoulders. " _C-ta._ " His voice was firm. "Snap _out of it_ …!"

At A-ya's serious face and imploring tone, C-ta gazed at his childhood friend. "Ah, Yukiteru… He was right."

A-ya's shoulders relaxed. Relief flooded him.

For C-ta, his head was spinning. Yeah, that was right. Wasn't it the truth that A-ya had jumped to the conclusion not to fight anyone so early? Wasn't it A-ya who had befriended Yukiteru so fast, when he was someone who couldn't even speak for himself? Wasn't it A-ya who had managed to speak so smoothly as to convince Group 4 to make an alliance with them? Wasn't it A-ya who had just pounced on C-ta?

A-ya… _his_ A-ya… His A-ya would never do any of those things, would he? For this A-ya to know so much about the game…to act so different… This couldn't be the A-ya he knew. This couldn't be his A-ya. The game had done all kinds of insane things already… Who was to say that the game couldn't have placed a fake in among the contestants? C-ta knew A-ya better than anyone else… This A-ya, wasn't his A-ya.

In turn, C-ta put his own hands on A-ya's shoulders…and shoved him to the ground. A-ya gasped at the impact, having not expected this. "C-ta, what are you—?!"

"You thought you could trick me?" asked C-ta, smiling a broken smile, eyes glazed over with his delusions. "You can't, 'A-ya'…" C-ta had backed A-ya into a tree, paralyzing him with fear.

A-ya could only stare at his best friend's face in horror. What was he doing…? He couldn't be actually…

Terrified, A-ya's red eyes flicked around for something, anything. Yukiteru was out cold in front of a tree, and his scissors…his scissors! They might be just within reach…!

Grinning madly, C-ta laughed, tears beginning to leak from his eyes. "It looks like I win!"

A-ya groped desperately for the scissors. The box cutter was raised. A-ya could feel his hand grasp the scissors just as the box cutter came down at full force. A-ya tried to swing the scissors in C-ta's direction, eyes squeezed shut…

A-ya felt the blades of his scissors connect and sink into something not quite soft. The fingers closest to the blade felt something warm. He dared not release it. Fearfully, A-ya opened his eyes to C-ta, box cutter millimeters from A-ya's chest. The scissors were embedded in the side of C-ta's neck. Horror striking him, A-ya quickly jerked away and released the red handle; C-ta dropped the box cutter to the red-stained grass. One of his hands was to his neck. His eyes were calm and hazy - he looked sad. Tears were falling freely down his cheeks. A weak but warm smile touched his lips. "Ah…" His voice was faint. "A-ya… I guess this was how it would end… I should have known… I… understand now. I'm so… sorry, A-ya… You… w i n…" His voice trailed off, eyes dulling as he collapsed onto the slippery grass beneath him. A-ya continued to stare, unable to remove his eyes from him.

"…C-ta…?" A-ya shifted onto his knees, bringing himself forward. "C-ta…" His eyes stung. His face felt wet. "H…ey…" It felt as though the clearing was getting smaller and smaller. All else ceased to exist but this one moment. Before him lay his best friend, at his side since childhood. "Wh…y…?" Everything was so red. C-ta wasn't waking up. "Why?…" His voice broke. He felt the overwhelming need to vomit, and found himself heaving on his hands and knees. Wiping at his mouth almost blankly, he looked back at his friend, who had been there for him almost as long as he could remember. It was too late now, wasn't it? There he lay, asleep in the moonlight and as red as the grass he rested upon, as red as the handle of the box cutter, as red as the handle of the scissors. As red as A-ya's hands. If C-ta didn't wake up, where was the meaning in all of this? Where was the purpose? Despair made A-ya's insides hollow. Everything felt blurry. It all felt fake. He couldn't process what he'd done.

He knelt there for some time, in a daze. "I…" His hands were gripping that same red handle. Pulling the blades out from where they had nestled in the neck of C-ta. "I've…" He couldn't stop shaking. What had he done? Head bowed, A-ya received his enlightenment. There was only one true answer. In this red ringing silence, he'd found it… the truth.

There was only one true ending here.

And so, it came.

* * *

Yukiteru arose from unconsciousness too late. The world dark and blurry, all he could make out was the color of crimson. Then, figures. C-ta was laying down, but A-ya… A-ya was…?

He tried to snap himself back into reality.

" _A-ya, don't!_ " At least, that's what he tried to say, but he couldn't tell whether he'd gotten it out or not. He watched as A-ya used the scissors to slit his own throat, making more red, more red until he slumped, slowly falling to the side and at last collapsing.

Head pounding and world still spinning too fast on its axis, Yukiteru rushed over to him, stumbling and staggering the couple yards it took to get there. "A-ya… A-ya!" Yukiteru desperately shook at his shoulder, tears sprouting but not falling. He rolled over his friend only to find emptiness and more red. His eyes looked nowhere, mouth ever so slightly open. His face was tear-stained and blood-stained.

Yukiteru put a hand to his mouth, falling onto his behind and feeling ill. He pushed away the feeling, though the scent of death and the scent of blood and vomit didn't help in the least. In a weaker voice, he called to C-ta. No response. He tried again. He didn't want to look at C-ta's face too, but tried anyway in case he might be alive after all. Nothing. Tear streaks, blood stains, a tired smile, and eyes that seemed to look at him even though they were well glazed over. Yukiteru could only collapse, sitting between them on the slippery red. "But… C-ta… A-ya…" He paused, lip trembling. How had it come to this so fast? "A-ya…!" Filled only with despairing grief, Yukiteru began to cry before hunching over in sobs that racked his body. Letting out a mournful wail to the stars above, he wept freely amongst the fallen.


	22. Sun Will Rise

The groups in a three-way alliance settled in a two-story building, a café with housing on the top floor. The three groups worked together to figure out who could stay where. Shirazu had remarked it was a nice and homey place to stay, grinning warmly with his sharp teeth in a goofy kind of smile while Psyche ran around admiring all of the knick-knacks on the shelves. Yato went straight for the food while Shintaro stroked the sign on the door that said ' _free wi-fi_ ' before sighing heavily, knowing he had no device that could access it. Tsuki, trembling, looked at the menu, wishing severely for a cup of coffee. How had he gone without it for so long? Well, that explained his terrible headache the past two days… Yukine was just happy with the place because it had electricity, which meant he wouldn't have to sleep in the dark again tonight.

Kaneki found himself smiling nostalgically at the place. It reminded him of the coffee shop he once worked at: Anteiku. It was a peaceful, ghoul-run coffee shop that provided food for the ghouls that couldn't hunt, encouraging a pacifistic lifestyle. It kept the twentieth ward of Tokyo relatively free of ghoul-related crimes. It was the manager of Anteiku that had taken Kaneki in when he had first discovered he had become a half-ghoul. He cared deeply for everyone that worked there… Without them, well, he didn't wish to know where he'd be now.

"What's that look for?" asked Seidou, peering at him.

"It's almost like a coffee shop I know," Kaneki waved him off. "As you know, the only thing ghouls can enjoy normally is coffee… It makes me feel more at ease."

Seidou drew his lips into a thin line. Right, of course. He looked uncomfortable again – it was becoming quite easy to forget he was a half-ghoul…

"Right!" yelped Psyche, poking his head up from behind the counter. "Kane-kun must be starved!"

Touching his chin, he smiled at Psyche and responded, "I'm fine, really. Although I could go for a good cup of coffee…"

"So could he," said Roppi dully, jerking a thumb at Tsuki. "He lives off of the stuff."

"Well, if you'd like… I could make some coffee for anyone who wants it," the white-haired half-ghoul offered with a smile. "Though I'm perhaps not the best at making it, I did work at a coffee shop for some time…"

"Oh boy!" cried Psyche. "Can you make other fun drinks too, like strawberry milkshakes?"

"Psyche…," frowned Shirazu, grabbing at Psyche's hood before he leaned any further over the counter.

"What?"

"Hm, well, if the mixes are around, I'm sure I could figure it out…," remarked Kaneki, looking around for other drink mixes.

"Is there…soda?" asked Shintaro, voice turning into a whisper in tentative hope.

"I think there might be in the fridge, if it's on the menu," Kaneki answered, looking inside. "Ah, yes, there's soda in here."

"Really?!" Shintaro ran to the counter with more enthusiasm than he had ever before expressed in front of anyone here. His group of Seidou, Roppi, and Tsuki all stared at him in astonishment or, in Roppi's case, skepticism. Shintaro sank down, gripping the edge of the counter and poking his gaze over the top of it to look at Kaneki. " _May soda be eternal,_ " he whispered under his breath.

"Are you alright with Pepsi products?" inquired Kaneki, lifting one from the fridge.

Shintaro collapsed onto the ground. "You're _kidding_ me…! Only Pepsi…?! This game did this to me on purpose! Torture! This is torture!" he wailed, and was silent, whimpering quietly on the ground. Roppi prodded him with his foot, unamused.

"Ah…" If there would be any time for Kaneki to have a sweatdrop, now was his cue. He gave a weak smile, scratching at his cheek. "Well, there's also some Ramuné…"

Revived, he sat back up. "Is there peach flavor?"

"Looks like it."

"I take that back," he beamed, tears in his eyes. "I'm one happy NEET right now."

And so, Kaneki served the other ten something to drink while they all helped themselves to dinner. Kaneki couldn't eat any of it anyway, so it worked out, he supposed. Psyche got his strawberry milkshake, and Shizuo decided that he, too, wanted a milkshake. He asked for this treat with averted eyes and a cough. Shintaro had his peach soda, praising the drink with all his love while Roppi asked for an iced caramel latte (sweetened with three sugars). Yato, disappointed by the lack of alcohol, took some soda for himself while Yukine asked for a simple iced tea.

For the rest, Kaneki made coffee to the best of his ability - brewed on his own with much patience and care. Izaya, perplexed by all of his alter-selves liking sweets, preferred his coffee black and bitter. Roppi was openly disgusted by the drink at all, despite the fact his best friend Tsuki "lived off of it."

Izaya, Tsuki, Seidou, and Shirazu all had coffee with Kaneki by the end, Seidou warning the others that they should all get a good night's rest for the coming morning. Seidou then remarked that the coffee was amazingly made, and Izaya agreed that the coffee was admittedly delicious while Tsuki bobbed his head emphatically. Shirazu remarked it kinda tasted like the coffee at an amazing coffee shop called ':re,' but Kaneki had never heard of it, nor had Seidou. Shirazu explained awkwardly that it was a newer coffee shop, and he sometimes forgot they were from the past.

Things wound down, and people began going to bed. Whether they'd be able to sleep or not was debatable. Before Shirazu went up to be done for the night, however, he went to Seidou, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Yo, Seidou…"

Seidou looked at him, half-filled coffee mug still in his hands. "Mm? What is it, Shirazu?"

"Look… um, about earlier…" Shirazu's eyes weren't making contact. "Y'know, it was really pretty mean… I think ya should say you're sorry 'n stuff… Properly, to Shintaro. He's your group member, y'know? And ya said he saved you guys before… So… I really think you should talk to him, or somethin'. Make it up to him. 'Cause earlier…that was harsh."

Seidou stared into his coffee. "…Yeah. I know. Thanks."

Shirazu gave him a pat on the back. "Have a good night, man," he said, and headed up the stairs.

Seidou sighed lightly, closing his eyes. He felt kinda crappy about the whole thing. He had snapped in the moment, and that was definitely the wrong thing to do… Make it up to him, huh? How could he…?

Almost everyone was in their respective rooms, some sharing, others alone. Psyche and Izaya were on the roof, having been put on first watch. The only one left downstairs was Kaneki, cleaning up the last of the dishes. Getting to his feet, Seidou wordlessly joined him behind to counter to help. Kaneki glanced at him. "You don't need to help," he said. Tsuki had actually attempted to help earlier, but after breaking two dishes in a row the poor klutz decided that perhaps it would be better if he just followed Roppi up the stairs.

Seidou merely shrugged at Kaneki's words and continued to help out until every dish was finished.

"Thank you," said Kaneki to Seidou, and Seidou nodded.

"Yeah… You heading up now?"

"I think I'll have one more mug of coffee for myself before I retire," Kaneki responded, and Seidou gave another nod.

"Alright. If I don't see you until morning…rest well. Be ready for anything."

Kaneki smiled a lopsided smile. "You do the same, Seidou."

Seidou gave one last nod and a thanks before heading up the stairs and going to where Shintaro was resting. He rapped his knuckles gently on the door. No answer. Seidou drew his lips into a thin line. What if he was already asleep? He tried again, slightly louder. "Is…that my door?" came Shintaro's voice, and Seidou sighed in relief.

"Yeah, it's your door, Shintaro. It's Seidou; can I come in?"

"Um, just a sec…" He heard shuffling, and then the sound of the door unlocking. Shintaro opened the door, brow furrowed in worry. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I…"

"Is this about the soda earlier?"

"No—"

"It's just that I _really_ like Coca-Cola, okay?" he cried, and Seidou put up his hands as he tried to shush him.

" _Quiet_ , you'll bother the ones trying to sleep… You're not in trouble or anything, alright?"

Shintaro blinked at him, shoulders slumping as he relaxed, albeit now in a confused state. "…Oh. So why are you here, then?"

"I…wanted to talk."

Shintaro could see that his group leader was distressed and uncomfortable, though he couldn't imagine why. "Um…okay? Come in, I guess…" Seidou entered the room and sat down on a chair while Shintaro closed the door behind him. "Wh…what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" He was worried that perhaps it was going to be about Kuroha – or Konoha, for that matter.

Seidou shifted in his seat while Shintaro went to sit on the edge of his bed. "Um, I wanted to… Well, about earlier… I…" He stood up and bowed to him. "I wanted to apologize for what I said…!"

"Huh…?" Shintaro stared, then laughed nervously. "You don't need to bow or anything. Do you mean about the whole school drop-out thing? Yeah, don't worry, I get it…"

Seidou, frowning, sat down again. "No, what I said was way out of line. I didn't need to say any of that to you… Someone who is so successful but doesn't care about it… I… it just bothers me, that's all…" He glared at the floorboards, brown eyes hard. He was festering on the inside with guilt, incompetence, and regret. Shame.

"No, but you're right, really… I feel bad about it, too, though…" Shintaro's grey eyes became hazy, looking somewhere far-off. "I dropped out because of something else… Ever since then, I've only been a burden to my family. My becoming a shut-in only made it worse for my single mother… In the end, it was my little sister who kept the family going, and even she hated me for some time after I closed that bedroom door… It definitely wasn't a good choice, but I felt like it was something I deserved. Do you ever do that? You do something that's stupid, just because you feel like it's the result you deserve?… Throw your life away…just because you don't feel like you're worth it…"

"Shintaro," Seidou cut in, "you're worth so much more than you think you are. You're amazingly smart… You really did save us in that first fight, and you risked your life when you did that… knowing you might die, but doing it for our sake. That's something only a hero would do." Shintaro stiffened. "Look, everything I said…it means nothing. You're not one of those people – you really do care about others. I can see that. Maybe you're a little bit clumsy about it, but you do care. And it's _that_ that counts… You just happen to have the intelligence to go along with it. Maybe for a minute you had me thinking you were like someone else I know, but… as awkward a person as you are, you're just someone who has a lot of the qualities I wish I had…"

Shintaro stared at him incredulously. "Like what, my intelligence?"

"That, and your ability to still be a hero," Seidou smiled. "You're way more awkward than my true hero, but he's a smart guy who's the best at what he does, too."

Shintaro, though touched, just shook his head and bowed it low. "Seidou… I don't think you understand the kind of person I am… or who I was… Part of what you don't like is that someone like me doesn't have to try to get the amazing results…right?"

Seidou didn't answer, averting his gaze, jaw tightening. When he tried so hard only to fall short, yeah, it kinda made him angry…

"Back when I was in school… yeah, I was the best at everything. I sucked at athletic stuff, but you know, whatever… Everything came so easy to me. And I know you're mad at me for it… everyone else was, too… For all the other students, things were more difficult. They had to put effort into everything, whereas I just…didn't. All I did was float; there was no reason to try at anything. There was no effort; there was nothing to care about. Everything became dull and grey… I was numb. When it comes so easy, there's no such thing as 'accomplishment' or 'success.' There are no obstacles. There are no challenges. That red mark of 100 I got on every test… It was pointless to me because it was the same as every other time. I knew every answer just like I knew what grade would come next. It was always the same, a repetitive and pointless existence."

Seidou tentatively looked at Shintaro, but Shintaro's eyes were far-off again.

"In the end, everything being the same, day after day after day… I saw no purpose in even life. The dullness was asphyxiating. I wanted to disappear. There was no reason for me to continue. Because no one wanted anything to do with me, I rarely interacted. I shut myself out and no one tried to get in. Everyone, including me, preferred it that way. And then…" Shintaro paused before continuing. "…and then I was confronted with a problem I didn't know how to solve. I had a classmate that tried to convince me how beautiful the world was, and how much meaning there was in life… It's strange because Tsuki actually kinda reminds me of her…" He shook his head. "She…she tried to show me happiness, and yet…when I realized something was troubling her, all I could do was push that away, too. I pushed her away… That was the one problem I didn't know how to solve and… and it was the only one that really mattered…" Shintaro lowered his face into his hands. "Seidou… None of that other stuff matters. It's the people that matter. If you can just… take care of the people around you… If you can help people… that… that's what it means to be a hero…" He looked at Seidou, eyes intense albeit shining with unshed tears. "That grade, that ranking, that whatever…they don't matter. Those numbers mean nothing. Don't measure your worth by ranking – please…"

The two stared at one another for some time, Shintaro's gaze focused and Seidou's gaze somehow shocked. Seidou thought of Akira, his rival. He wondered how much of this applied to her, too. He wondered how much he'd misinterpreted about her character. The harder he thought about it, the more he realized he'd never even looked her in the face. Lowering his head, Seidou began to laugh at himself.

Shintaro tilted his head, confused. "…Wh…what's funny?…"

"I… well, it's me, Shintaro," Seidou answered, smiling ruefully. "I'm such a clown… Honestly… how stupid am I?" He put a hand to his face. "Amazing… I'm nothing but a huge contradiction… I get so mad, you know, thinking about all of the cruel people considered heroes just because of their marks. Mad because the people who don't have to try are the ones that are respected… And yet I care so much about where I land on that scale… yeah, I probably always will, but at the same time… if I believe that it's the feelings behind it that count, well… You're absolutely right, too, Shintaro. Thank you…" Akira came to mind. "I think there's someone else, too, I should probably apologize to… If I ever…get the chance, after this mess." He sighed. "Shintaro, who you were in the past doesn't matter, either." Seidou's chest was tight as he said these words. Wasn't this also saying Akira could become someone amazing, too? Maybe she already was, and he was just too caught up in his own failures to see it… "You're here now, and from what I can tell, you've come a long way. If you were so cold and uncaring back then…well, you had to have cared somewhere in there, otherwise you wouldn't be this way right now. And right now…you do seem to care a lot about your team members and about a lot of other people, too. If you could learn to accept yourself and be happy with who you are, I think… I think that would make that girl happy, too."

Shintaro bit his lip. He felt like he was going to cry anyway. He thought of his hero… the way she smiled… the shade of her hair… Every little detail came to mind. Would she, could she forgive him? Should she? Did he, Shintaro, really deserve that forgiveness?…

"Seidou, I have something to talk to you about, too," Shintaro said seriously.

Seidou blinked. Was he about to get a pep talk in return? Wouldn't that just be kind of ridiculous? "Uh, yeah?"

"That guy, Kuroha… I've told you before that he's not the bad one, it's the demon that's possessing him, or whatever… If I can just snap him out of it, then…"

Seidou was nodding. "I've been thinking about that myself. It'll make it more dangerous, but if we just weaken him instead of killing him, you might be able to talk to him… If he's weak enough for us to restrain, weak enough for his will to waver, then maybe you could get through to him, you know?"

"A…and you'll tell the others about that?" Shintaro asked nervously. "You'll make sure they don't try to kill him right away?"

"I will," Seidou confirmed.

Shintaro swallowed. If he could save Konoha, this friend of his…maybe he could feel like he might be a hero. Maybe he might be able to forgive himself. There was no way he was going to let another friend die on him.

"Don't be so worried," Seidou assured, getting up and putting a hand on Shintaro's shoulder. Shintaro looked at him. "It'll all work out. We'll all do our best to succeed at our mission tomorrow. With two other groups on our side, and with your strategizing skills, I know we can win this."

Looking at Seidou with concerned eyes, Shintaro straightened a bit. "Uh—yeah," he said, giving an attempt at enthusiasm.

Seidou smiled at him and wished him a good night before leaving the room, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

Yoh and Tsukiyama stayed awake in the house they'd chosen to rest in for the night. Kuroha was less enthusiastic to do a night ambush this time around, probably because of his injuries and that weird moment where he'd acted so different. Yoh couldn't stop thinking about that warm, pink-colored eye. It looked so tired, beaten, and lost. It was the eye of someone who wished for someone else to help them, but who knew for a fact that they couldn't be saved.

Sighing to himself, Yoh sat at the kitchen table. Whatever. There wasn't anything he could do about it anyway… Right now his goal was just to make it out of this game alive – it didn't matter who else lived or died, at this point.

Tsukiyama's sights were set, of course, on protecting Kaneki at all costs… I mean, he belonged to the Gourmet, after all, _n'est-ce pas?_

Kuroha sat on the roof, as he didn't need to sleep and could watch all night for any possible intruders. As he sat, yellow eyes glowing in the night, he felt the rising urge to choke again. Coughing up more blood into his hand, he wiped at his mouth with a bitter smirk. He'd have to pay that other demon back… Kuroha decided that it was high time to make some carnage. Next time he came across a group, there was no more playing gentle. It was time to go all out. If he kept playing nice, well, that would defeat the purpose of enjoying the tragedy, wouldn't it? If that foolish android Konoha, the one he was possessing right now… if he was truly awake now and conscious deep within, then he'd certainly have all the more fun when he slaughtered someone like that petty Recorder, Shintaro Kisaragi. That Centipede boy Ken Kaneki was one he wanted to torment, too… His soul was most certainly tragic, and he was someone Kuroha would consider a 'monster'… He looked forward to another encounter with him…

Laughing quietly to himself, Kuroha kept his serpentine eyes peeled for any movement as the moon made its course through the sky.

* * *

There were yet again two fireworks to go off that night. Seidou listened to their muted _pop_ s from inside his respective room, sitting on the edge of the bed with his head bowed. He thought of the way they saw those demons fight from afar, merely blurs that went too fast for him to comprehend… He thought of the way Sebastian had shattered all the windows on the first morning of the game, the way he'd tossed Roppi's body to the side as if it were nothing… The way he taunted Seidou, and the look in his eyes as his pupils became slits…

…Demons. They were going up against a literal demon tomorrow. He'd tried to reassure Shintaro, but in truth, he was terrified. If the most powerful ghoul, the One-Eyed Owl, was undefeatable even by the "grim reaper" of the CCG…could they really make it against an actual demon?

He thought of his mother and of his little sister. If he died here, none of them would have any idea what happened to him… There was no will or final testament – for all he knew, they'd just consider him missing, not knowing he was actually dead.

Long ago he had decided to join the CCG because he knew he could help people be safe in that profession. He could protect people, putting his life on the line to do so. Seidou was willing to do that. Even here, in this pointless game where none of these deaths were for the greater good… Even here he had people to protect, and if he could do just that, then risking his life was something that he was willing to do; something that was worth doing.

And yet, he couldn't stop mulling over the idea as it hung over his head and crawled into his chest, constricting his lungs and gripping at his heart with cold hands.

 _I… I don't want to die…_

Bringing his knees to his chest and burying his face in his hands, he wept silently, pure fear intoxicating his very being. In the darkness of the night, alone in that room, it was all that existed, and all, it seemed, that ever would.

* * *

Yukiteru knew what he had to do. It came to him in his shallow, black dreams that felt as though he were merely staring at the backs of his eyes. In this loss, there was only one thing he _could_ do. He needed to continue on through this game, surviving up until the point that he could find the one running this. Then he would return home and become the victor of his own battle royal with the future diaries. And after he had eliminated every single one of the other contestants and emerged as the winner, he would become God, as was the reward for winning that game. Once he was God, he would bring back everyone he'd ever killed, and he would bring back A-ya. He'd bring back C-ta, too, and make sure that everything was clear in his head. He'd even bring back Keiichi, and he'd have that antidote ready for him, whatever it was for, and then he'd make sure he was okay, too. Then, as God, he and A-ya could exist happily together, and everything would turn out okay. It would be like this never even happened…

"…Yukiteru."

He jerked awake from his shallow slumber, momentarily frantic. He was ready to stab with his darts. Judging by the lighting of the clearing, dawn was approaching. Yukiteru realized he was still propped up against the tree he'd collapsed in front of after looking at the bodies. At last he looked into the face of who had spoken his name. His heart thudded louder in his chest. _How…?_

Before him was A-ya, red eyes searching Yukiteru's expression, scrutinizing the details. "Yukiteru. What happened?" he asked. Yukiteru realized A-ya's hands were on his shoulders. His mouth opened and closed again. Nothing came out. "Do you have any idea…? I woke up covered in blood… C-ta, I think might've…" A-ya looked down, eyes dark and distant. "C-ta… I remember that, but…I must have passed out afterwards…"

Yukiteru tried to speak a few more times, mouth moving without sound. Then he jerked forward and hugged A-ya tight. A-ya stiffened at the unexpected gesture, unsure how to respond. Slowly, he hugged back. "I…I'm so glad you're okay… A-ya…"

A-ya was no fool. He could figure out what had happened. With this knowledge, he accepted the clasp that Yukiteru held him in and embraced him fully, grateful that he was still alive despite the circumstances. They held each other close in silence. The sun began to rise.


	23. Preparation

"Sebastian." Ciel frowned, crossing his arms.

"What is it, Young Master?" smiled the demon butler.

"Your report for the night can't just be 'everything went alright, but some of Group 3 didn't make it.' It was _my order_ to protect them from invaders."

"Indeed, Young Master, and there were none to be seen. I saw no reason to save them from themselves."

Eyes narrowed, Ciel huffed. "Well if that's the case… whatever. Conflict of that sort is silly and should be disregarded. We don't have time for such things."

As he spoke, Yukiteru and A-ya reached their clearing through the underbrush.

"Oh, so C-ta's dead. He gave off a rotten feeling anyway," Ciel sniffed. Shinichi frowned at all of them.

"Humans fighting amongst themselves, as well… That is something that I can at least understand," said Migi. "I think that conflict is something unavoidable, no matter where one goes."

Shinichi closed his eyes and sighed.

"Well…let's not talk about it," said Yukiteru. His blue eyes were more intense than they had been. He seemed more focused. "Let's just get moving for today, okay? We've got a goal in mind now."

Ciel smirked at him, pleased with his new determination. Sebastian raised his eyebrows skeptically, while Shinichi got up from his seat at the roots of a wide tree. "We need to find the one running this. I think we should head to the center of the playing field – it's the most likely place, don't you think?"

"I agree," Sebastian smiled. "It would be the easiest place for total control over the area. Well then - it seems our destination lies to the east. Shall we?" There were sounds of agreement, and the six of them began on their way.

* * *

Izaya, Seidou, and Kaneki all stood in front of their cluster of groups - each of them represented their own respective groups of 1, 2, and 6. For the fight, everyone would be put into four teams. "Does everyone remember their roles?" asked Kaneki. "We'll go over it one last time in case… Shirazu and Shizuo are with me on the close-range battlefront. Us three will charge in after Yato and Yukine ambush Kuroha's group together using Yato's teleportation."

"Yato-kun and Yukine-kun," Izaya smiled, "you two are your own team. You'll be joining up with Kaneki, Shirazu, and Shizu-chan after they come in." Shizuo sighed heavily at the nickname. "You said, Yato-kun, that you could teleport easily to the Gourmet ghoul because you've battled him before and can locate his spirit energy, correct?"

Yato saluted. "Yes! I'll teleport in with Yukine and catch them off-guard! Until the others join me there, I just need to distract them long enough for the second wave to be just as great a surprise while also luring them to where they need to be for this plan. While it's just me, I'll be doing my best to wound the demon. Right, Yukine?"

Yukine nodded in agreement.

"I, on the other hand, will be situated on higher ground, where I can strategize, give commands, and mess with the enemy's head," Izaya grinned. "Psyche will be with me, shooting at the enemy if they come too close."

"Yep!" chirped Psyche, bouncing up and down.

"On the opposing side, my group will be situated," said Seidou firmly. His voice was a bit taut. "We'll also be based in long-range and in strategizing. Our strategies will come primarily from Shintaro, though I'll be giving any orders he suggests. When need be, Tsuki will be my messenger to Izaya's group, just as Psyche will be his messenger to mine." Psyche grinned at Tsuki, and Tsuki smiled weakly in turn. "Roppi and I will be focusing primarily on long-range attacks."

Roppi looked up, confused. "…Hah?"

Seidou smiled at him. "Last night, Kaneki went out on his own and found your machine gun." His eyes narrowed slightly. "He'd heard you complaining about it, then went and found it for you."

"Oh—I…"

Kaneki picked up said machine gun from the counter behind him and handed it to Roppi. "I already have it loaded up for you," Kaneki explained to him. "It will be difficult reloading with a broken arm, so you may need to ask for help from one of the others when the time comes. It'll be difficult to position at first, but once it's situated right, you should do just fine."

"I…er, thanks…," Roppi mumbled, unsure how to express any form of gratitude. He wasn't really used to people being nice. Well…except for Tsuki, but that was really it for him.

"Thank you, Kaneki," Seidou sighed. "What a mess-up _that_ battle was… Jeez." He crossed his arms.

"But hey, we gotta be all positive about this one!" exclaimed Shirazu. "Let's not talk about bad stuff."

"Motivation!" Psyche cried in delight.

"Mm, yeah," Seidou agreed, forcing a smile to his face. "And anyway… we've prepared some heavy objects for Tsuki to throw if he needs to."

Tsuki nodded, a bit nervous on the matter.

"The goal," said Seidou, "is to keep the target group at a diagonal from mine and Izaya's groups. This way they're always caught being fired at from two directions, and so long as they're kept down there, our groups won't be firing at each other. We need to remain in triangle formation. What we need to be careful of, too, is not hitting any of those on the battlefront."

It was Kaneki's turn to speak again. "There were shifts last night preparing the battle field, for those of you who don't know. All that's left is making sure the target group shows up there and, of course, carrying out the mission. The goal is _not_ to kill, but to injure enough that we can control the situation." He gave an inconspicuous glance to Shintaro to let him know that yes, his wishes in regards to Kuroha were being taken into consideration. "If things get too dangerous, however, and the best option is to kill, then that is the only option. It's not my intention to lose anyone here today. If anyone is heavily injured, they are to go straight to Seidou's group, as Tsuki is the one with the medical kit."

"I do think that that's all, so are there any questions?" asked Izaya, clapping his hands together and smiling a closed-eye smile. Though whispers rippled through the players, no one spoke up. "Well then! The meeting is done! We'll head out soon!"

While everyone milled about, talking to the others about the coming battle, Kaneki approached the tense Seidou, calling his attention and gesturing to step to the side with him. "What is it, Kaneki?" the CCG officer asked, brow furrowed.

"Seidou…there's something I'd like to ask of you." Kaneki looked him in the eye.

Seidou was stiff. "…Yeah? Like what?"

"You're a worthy officer, and I know you have the potential for great things… When I'm fighting the enemy, if I get out of control… I want you to shoot me down." Well, that wasn't what Seidou was expecting at all. He opened his mouth to respond, but Kaneki held up his hand to silence him. "I think I can trust you with that job. I don't want anyone else knowing about it unless it comes to that." The half-ghoul gave a warm smile. "It's what I want you to do. I know it's what's best – there comes a point where I can't control myself any longer… But…ah, will you agree to what I've asked?"

"I…" Conflicting emotions raged through Seidou's mind and body. "I will," he said, giving a curt nod. "Absolutely. Let's try not to have it come to that though, alright, Kaneki?"

His hand went to his chin as his expression warmed. "Of course. I hope it doesn't. For now… for now, I think I'll speak to Shirazu and Psyche a bit to boost their confidence."

With that dismissive remark, Kaneki left Seidou lost, reasoning and emotions alike battling in his head. For him to say something like that…could he truly be a monster? And how was it that he could ask something like that of him so calmly, knowing that if that were the case, it might mean Seidou's 'shooting him down' meant killing him? Was he so willing to give his life for all of those around him? Did he feel fear?

The CCG officer sighed heavily. After becoming leader of his group, he hadn't been complaining as often as he was used to… Probably because he was trying to better play the role of leader. It was what he had wanted, but… Well, not only did he feel infinitely worse about making a mistake, but he also _really_ needed to vent to somebody. Breathing another sigh, he closed his eyes. He'd have to do that after this was all over. Maybe he'd vent to Kaneki. Was that normal? A CCG officer venting to an artificial half-ghoul? He didn't know. Right now he didn't want to think about it anyway.

Bracing himself for the day ahead, Seidou took a deep breath. Afraid or not, it was time to tame it. He had a group to be strong for, and people to protect. A home to return to, and someone to apologize to. A hero to make proud. Maybe he wasn't fearless, but that didn't mean he couldn't be brave.

 _No, in fact… isn't that courage anyway?_ An earnest fire in his eyes, Seidou was ready to face whatever was to come.


	24. Convergence

The three groups were buzzing with anticipation, the adrenaline already beginning to flow. Yato would occasionally confirm the target group's location, eyes closed. He would teleport once they were closest to where they needed to be. If they started straying off-course, which they were bound to do eventually because luck simply wouldn't win this battle, then that would be when Yato teleported off with Yukine. For now, he was concentrating hard – didn't want to lose focus, now. Yukine stood next to him apprehensively.

For now, everyone was still clumped together. Seidou, Shirazu and Psyche had teamed up on Shintaro in an attempt to get him more enthusiastic about the battle. Shirazu was more assuring on the level of safety, telling him about how capable Kaneki was and how everyone was in this together. Psyche, on the other hand, used the logic of 'don't worry, we'll win, and they'll die!' so in retrospect, Psyche didn't help him very much. Seidou, of course, reminded him that the goal was to injure, not to kill. Sticking out his tongue, Psyche informed him that he knew that already, which only irked Seidou at the childishness of the response. Psyche then dragged not only Seidou but Shirazu down into a childish argument that turned out so downright silly that, after Seidou made a face that looked distinctly like he was pouting, Shintaro couldn't help but start laughing. Seidou and Shirazu looked at one another while Psyche laughed with Shintaro, and then they, too, found themselves laughing. It relieved a lot of tension.

With that, Shintaro accepted the indirect encouragement, wondering how Roppi and Tsuki felt on the matter. At the moment, Roppi was having a blunt conversation with Shizuo. Though the ex-bartender was unnerved by how much Roppi looked like Izaya, he usually didn't act like him, so Shizuo didn't mind for now. Roppi had carefully positioned his machine gun ahead of time so he wouldn't be behind once everything began. Tsuki stood close beside Roppi, fretting over the conditions and what might happen. As an anxious person, all he could think about was everything that could go wrong. He had no clue how it was that his base self, Shizuo, was so calm about it all. In fact, he seemed almost bored. After Shizuo forced himself to get over how much Tsuki looked like himself, he tried giving him a reassuring smile. Tsuki felt a little bit better after that, at least. Kaneki watched all the groups interact with one another, the ghost of a smile playing across his lips. He didn't want anything to happen to any one of them.

Meanwhile, Izaya sat apart from the others at the top of his specified hill, watching everyone and listening to every conversation with a smirk twisting his features. Eventually he cast his cold gaze onto the open field before him, to the south. That was where the battle would be. Directly east, the woods began. This sure would be fun…

Getting up, Izaya stretched, catching the eye of his least favorite monster - that broken toy of his that he often wondered whether he should keep playing with or just throw in the trash. He flashed a cruel grin in Shizuo's direction, but Shizuo merely shook his head and went to discuss something or another with Kaneki. A bit surprised, Izaya blinked before smiling again and chuckling to himself. Perhaps, Izaya admitted to himself, the largest reason that Shizuo bothered him so much was because he was unpredictable. Impossible to control. Ah, well…

It was then that Yato made the bark of, " _Sekki_!" and Yukine turned into his sword form in a flash. Everyone went dead silent. "It's time," Yato told everyone before disappearing in a flare of blue light.

Yato's senses were focused on one thing and one thing only. He knew that he'd be dreadfully drained of his energy teleporting to where he needed to be – but it was his will and his intention to keep going long enough for Kaneki, Shirazu, and Shizuo to get to them. If he just led them on long enough, everything would be fine. As Yato and Yukine rematerialized in front of Tsukiyama, the element of surprise was evident. Lashing out immediately at the demon, Yato swung his Shinki at Kuroha, the speed taking the android off-guard. Kuroha blocked only to have some important muscles in his lower right arm severed. By the time Kuroha was gripping at his wound and hissing in severe irritation, Yoh and Tsukiyama were only stepping back in surprise.

"…Cute," said Kuroha at last, and struck at Yato twice as fast – he was already slowing down from the energy drain. Yato just barely blocked with Yukine, the shockwave that burst forth afterwards knocked Yoh to the ground. Yato could hear Yukine yelp in pain.

 _Now, Yukine,_ Yato spoke to his Shinki telepathically, as he was in sword form. _Anything I do, any blood I shed using your blade… It's me who's doing it. Not you, okay?_

He could sense Yukine's bewildered consent, and he and the android exchanged blows again. Yoh had braced himself this time and managed to remain on his feet. Tsukiyama attempted to half-protect Yoh with his arm pressed to Yoh's chest, stabilizing him.

 _This might take some acting,_ Yato thought to himself, inwardly smiling. Kuroha slammed his arm into Yato's side, and blood sprayed from his mouth at the impact. Seemed the wound in his gut from Tsukiyama hadn't quite fully healed.

Kuroha was grinning. "I'm not playing easy anymore," he said in the most menacing of tones.

" _Damn it_ ," Yato hissed, backing up. He made a show of fending off the demon while also looking as though he were trying to retreat, making sure he was breathing rather heavily so they could tell he was too weak to teleport.

"Where is the rest of your group, _Monsieur?_ " Tsukiyama inquired of Yato, following along behind Kuroha along with Yoh, both of them knowing they'd be dead if they got in his way.

Yato didn't answer, but Kuroha looked at his group members with a threatening grin that sent a tremor down their spines. "You two are sticking nearby. If you turn on me, you're dead. And I'll revel in the glory of your remains."

Yoh swallowed, and the two continued on after him, keeping an eye out for anyone trying to ambush from behind.

Knowing that he couldn't kill, Yato had it quite difficult fending off the demon. He knew that he couldn't go all-out, and yet he kept dealing too weak of attacks – they weren't doing anything! Even Yukine was getting physically exhausted in trading blows with the android, but if he could just hold out a little longer… A little longer…

" _Yaa~_ HOOOO!~" cried Shirazu, airborne and coming down fast on the group – Shizuo had thrown him forward. Yato rolled out of the way as the partial-ghoul grinned wide, showing off his jagged teeth with one of his eyes going red, sclera grey. Something like pointed missiles exploded from his back, flying every which way and creating a smoke screen. After landing, he cracked his knuckle and grinned at the three. "Yo," he greeted and went for Kuroha just as Kaneki emerged through the smoke, left eye red and sclera pure black, scaled kagune pointed directly at the android. "Don't fuck with our friends!" Shirazu shouted as Tsukiyama yelped out a " _Kaneki-kun?_ " in surprise.

Kuroha grabbed at Yoh's collar, using him as a shield. "Gourmet," he hissed. "Deceiver #2. You two…will fight. You understand."

Blinded with an instinctive need to survive, Yoh came to life as he was tossed to the side by Kuroha. Shirazu lunged for him as Yoh tried to swipe at Kaneki with his crimson blade, but it was Shizuo who punched Yoh square in the face, sending him flying. " _Fuck you_! You tried to stab me last time, you piece of shit! That could kill somebody! You tryin' to kill me?!"

Scrambling to his feet, Yoh prepared to fight the man dressed as a bartender, sword in hand.

"Y'know," Shizuo growled, "if ya try to kill somebody… ya can't blame 'em if they kill you, instead!" At this, they fought; Yoh with speed and wit and Shizuo with brute force. It was annoying – his tactics kind of reminded him of a certain flea…

Shirazu went for the gourmet ghoul. "Look," he said to Tsukiyama, "there ain't no way I'm losin' here. I dunno whether you're for Kane-kun or not, but until I know for sure where ya stand and as long as we've gotta fight, I'm fighting for him! I'm fighting for Seidou, and Psyche, and all the others! I'm fighting for _Delic_ , damn it!" At this blunt force of will, Tsukiyama had to say he was impressed. For a partial ghoul, he _did_ smell good, but…

…But somehow those words struck him with something melancholic through his chest. Kaneki, yes, his Kaneki-kun was fighting on the side of these men, with all honor, and yet… Well, Tsukiyama wasn't a part of it, but what did that matter? Kaneki was his meal!

His thoughts turned on themselves. What was Kaneki thinking, fighting against a demon? Surely he was mad! Surely he knew that there was no chance of…! He couldn't die; he had yet to be eaten!

"Kaneki-kun, be careful!" he cried, and was struck by Kuroha himself, causing him to stagger. The android was already back in battle, and the partial-ghoul Shirazu was already forcing him to focus on him instead.

"Whose side are you on?" Shirazu asked him, and continued to fight.

Frowning deeply, Tsukiyama flared his kagune out further in a boastful fashion. "I am for Kaneki-kun, for I am the dagger nestled underneath his pillow. He is someone I refuse to—!"

"Yeah, well ya shoulda thought that through when ya let Delic die!" Shirazu spat, lunging at him again.

Bothered, Tsukiyama glared with his ghoul eyes at the orange-haired boy. They struggled to best the other in their own battle.

Yato had already made it back over to Seidou, Shintaro, Roppi and Tsuki to take a quick rest. He needed to recover before jumping back in. Tsuki did his best to help, but there wasn't much he could do. "It's…much harder, when you're not allowed to just kill them," Yato remarked weakly, and Shintaro looked down, feeling guilty. He had to somehow get Konoha to snap out of this, but how…?

He looked up again only when Yato spoke up. "You ready, Yukine?" he said. Shintaro couldn't tell whether they could communicate or not, but he guessed it didn't matter. Then Yato was gone, sprinting forward faster than any human could go, clashing with Kuroha. Shintaro sat down at the gust of wind that came with it. Amazing. Real scary, too.

…He was _totally_ in a video game.

Izaya was crouched on the other side, watching the battle from above. Well aware that he was out of range of any of the attacks, he knew how fast some of those people could be. His hand gripped the switchblade in his pocket rather tightly, though a smile still played across his features. They were ruthless down there. As expected, Psyche, Seidou, and Roppi rarely made a shot for fear of hitting one of their own teammates. There was a cue for all of those on the battlefront to dodge so that a scattering of shots could be made, but that was a signal to be used if they happened to be struggling or needed a few seconds to catch their breath. For now, Izaya could observe the fight as entertainment. That monster that he so loathed was fighting little Yoh Takami. In his head, he was remembering the three associations made with Yoh's name on the page: _sister, liar, money_. Perhaps a thief or a pickpocket – it would certainly explain the prison attire. Maybe he was selling something even worse; he seemed the type to go about it. Maybe that was connected to his sister, maybe it wasn't, but he knew for a fact that Yoh was going to fight with his all and do anything in his power to preserve his own life, all for the sake of that sister of his. Izaya's cruel red-brown eyes shifted to the battle between Shirazu and Shuu Tsukiyama. Right now he was playing a game – could he remember them all? Analyze them all? Shirazu's associations were _guilt, Father,_ and _stupidity_. He didn't have too much smarts, that was for sure, and he probably felt incapable because of it. Probably had daddy issues and blamed himself for it. Cute.

Shuu Tsukiyama was an interesting one, too. His terms were _food, pride,_ and _Kaneki._ As if it weren't obvious enough that Kaneki was a huge part of this gourmet's life, it was clear to Izaya that this ghoul truly cared for the white-haired half-ghoul, whether he realized it or not. Izaya took pleasure in watching his battle with Shirazu, if only because he couldn't help but laugh every single time Kuroha would get close to hurting Kaneki, Tsukiyama would get distracted and consequently get hurt by Shirazu – usually with a kick to the face.

It seemed that Yato and Kaneki were collaborating quite well against Kuroha. Kuroha's terms… _existence, Master, monster._ It was quite the interesting battle going on between the three (four if you counted little Yukine). After all, the term _monster_ was used in the terms describing Kaneki, and the term _existence_ was used to describe Yato. Knowing both Yato and Kaneki…and knowing Yato very well, in fact, allowed Izaya to piece together Kuroha rather easily. If ever he had the chance to speak with Kuroha – if, for example, he began approaching Izaya and nothing was stopping him – he already knew exactly what he'd tell him.

Grinning wide with the cruel glee of a master puppeteer, Izaya watched the battle of monsters rage on below. _This_ was entertainment, now!

Below him, Psyche watched with hollow, electrified pink eyes as the combatants continued to forge onward. He held his pink-hilted gun up with both hands, shooting every so often when he saw the chance to strike a blow at one of the three on the target team. His gaze got colder and colder. His heart had turned to ice, albeit probably pink ice.

Realizing he could deal no damage with this gun, he ensured it wasn't yet cocked before pocketing it in the front of his not-really-white-anymore jacket. He watched Kuroha closely, just barely making out the moves he made. It seemed they were rather simple, actually, just insanely fast. As he watched, mind calculating methodically as it tried to process the scene before him, he pieced together the ways Kuroha moved. A lot of times, he'd just block rather than dodge, especially if it was a blow from Kaneki. Psyche came to notice that even if Kuroha _had_ been hit and injured, he didn't seem to care. On the other hand, there was only one area he'd dodge every time for, being extra careful of its protection. Eyes narrowing as he concentrated, Psyche scrutinized Kuroha's movements to make sure what he thought he'd seen had been true.

The moment his idea was confirmed, he yipped out an _aha!_ before going to skip over to Seidou's side of the field, frolicking as though there weren't a life-threatening battle going on in close proximity.

Those on that side looked at him as he approached. "Psyche?" asked Seidou. "What is it?"

Happily, Psyche snatched the machine gun from Roppi and prepared to shoot. "Hey—!" Roppi yelped protest. "What are you—?"

Psyche turned his head to look at Roppi with joy, a possessed smile twisting his mouth. " _I know Kuro's secret~_ " he sang, and aimed the gun.

"C-careful," said Shintaro, going over to him. "Re…remember, we're not supposed to…!"

"Don't worry. I won't hit Yatty or Kane-kun, Shizu-chan or Shira-chan. Oookay?"

"N-no, that's not what I—!"

"Ready?"

"Give me my fucking machine gun," growled Roppi.

"Don't worry, I will wait until the right moment; I won't shoot yet," Psyche assured him.

"No, I'm pissed because you took my fucking weapon!"

"R-Roppi, calm down…" Tsuki had his hands up, trying to calm the others. "Ss-Psyche, I really don't think you should… um…"

"Psyche," Seidou said firmly. His voice was authoritative. "Remain on your own side."

Psyche looked at him with his childish eyes, brow creased and lips pouty. "But…but _Seidou,_ my gun doesn't shoot as fast…! Roppi-san has a broken arm, I just wanna try this _one thing_ …!"

Seidou was about to instruct him to leave again when Kaneki was slammed into the ground by the elbow of Kuroha, red spurting from the half-ghoul's open mouth. He left an indentation in the ground. Moments after Kaneki had been grounded, Kuroha turned on Yato, about to crash down after him with sword in hand. The god and the demon collided again on land, Kaneki rolling over and choking on his own bodily fluids in his own personal crater in the earth. Vomiting up only more red, his body convulsed as he struggled to stand, only to kneel back down and hunch forward, his red-scaled kagune writhing around him.

Psyche's voice went low. He became the darkest, stillest, coldest night. His tones seemed to cut through all sound, leaving only silence as he spoke. " **Don't hurt Kaneki,** " he said simply; flatly. Roppi and Shintaro backed off.

The repetitive and endless sound of a machine gun firing began, echoing all around and succeeding in puncturing the chest of the android. Eyes narrowing further, Psyche began trying to aim further upwards, but giving the singer a cold look with his yellow eyes, Kuroha spiraled downwards and smashed the ground with his fist, shaking the earth and causing the ground itself to crumble. As the cracks raced out from the impact of his fist, everyone was thrown off-balance as the flat terrain was destroyed, becoming rugged and supremely uneven. All but Izaya fell over at the earthquake, as he was on higher ground. Even he staggered, however, and had to catch his crouching self with his hands. He smiled as he found himself on his knees. Impressive move. Well, this was interesting, at least.

Darkness emanating from Kuroha as he rose from the rubble, his grin stretched from ear to ear. " **No more playing games,** " he said, and was gone while most everyone else was still struggling to get to their feet. He next appeared before Psyche, easily taking the machine gun and bending it in half. Needless to say, Roppi was devastated.

"Psyche, get out of there!" Seidou yelled to him, trying to get himself out from between two large pieces of earth. He grabbed for his quinque, mind frantic with fear. Shintaro had momentarily fainted from the upheaval of the ground, and Roppi was hissing as he struggled to free his broken arm from a crack in the ground. Tsuki was frozen in panic, leg turned at an odd angle beneath him – he couldn't run to help. For once, he looked rather pale.

Kuroha's hand was already to Psyche's throat, pressing down and prepared to strangle him. Psyche struggled for a moment before pulling his pink gun on him, pointing it to Kuroha's forehead. Gun cocked, Kuroha released Psyche's neck and knocked his arm to the side, causing the gun to go off in an odd direction, the bullet embedding itself in the dirt. One hand pressed on Psyche's chest to the point of him being barely able to take a breath, Kuroha twisted the arm that had pointed the gun to his forehead, then yanked it off of Psyche's torso. Gasping for air, Psyche cried out in pain. Kuroha did the same for the other arm. " **I'm sure your home doesn't need an idol who can't even hold their mic…** "

Psyche spat into his face. " _Bastard._ "

" _You little_ _ **brat**_ _,_ " snarled Kuroha and lifted him by the neck. "How do you feel about dying yourself, huh?! It was inevitable, you know. Join your friend, why don't you – your friends will come soon after!" Seidou called out to Psyche despairingly. Roppi and Tsuki stared in horror.

Pink eyes wide with fear, tears leaked out of the corners and trickled down Psyche's reddening cheeks as he was strangled. " _If, I die… where…will I…?_ "

Kuroha snapped his neck, grin widening. He squeezed until he'd squashed his throat like an empty can, the red insides spraying him. Tossing Psyche to the side like a discarded plaything, he turned to Roppi and Tsuki. " **Who's next?** " he asked, grotesque grin peeling across his face.

Shintaro, snapping back and looking around, stared at the situation in shock.

" _Or maybe,_ " said Kuroha, looking at Seidou, "you can have the next honor?"

Behind Kuroha, the battleground was slowly reviving itself. Yukine had reverted to human form, shaking Yato desperately to try and get him going again. Tsukiyama had made it back onto his feet, and was intending to go to see if Kaneki was alright when Shirazu made his comeback, albeit in a more stumbling manner. Yoh was still down, and Shizuo was trying to regain a sense of things, disoriented from the quake.

Kaneki was still spitting up blood, trembling as he fought his urges. He could feel his consciousness slipping. He could hear Seidou screaming Psyche's name. He didn't even have the power to look over and see whether he was alright, but judging by the sounds, something had gone wrong. Another in danger… Another he didn't protect… That was… not…

As Kuroha stepped towards Roppi and Tsuki, it was Shintaro that jumped in front of them, arms spread wide. "Stop!" Somehow, he seemed calm. "To touch them, you've got to kill me first. Konoha… I know you're in there. Do you remember? It's me, Shintaro! I know you can overcome this; you just need… you just need to try!"

"Oh, give it up, petty Recorder," Kuroha scoffed, lifting Psyche's pink gun from the ground and cocking it. "Your friend's gone."

"I don't believe it!" Shintaro answered firmly. "You're my friend, Konoha. I won't let you die on me."

Kuroha took a step forward. "What, just like…" He halted in his steps, beginning to shake, if slightly. "…just…like…," he bit out, struggling to speak. If this was a limitation, he was incredibly pissed with the runners of this game. " _Shit…_ "

Shintaro, Roppi, Tsuki, and Seidou all stared in shock. Was it actually _working_? One eye tearing up and beginning to weep, Kuroha got down on one knee, smiling bitterly at Shintaro. "Would you look at that… he stuck around; annoying little airhead that he is."

Shintaro smiled at him, seeing a glimmer of hope. If he kept going, Konoha could come back…! Determination coursed through him. There was a chance!

Kuroha pointed the gun at his own head with a click. "For the record," he said coolly, "this is your friend's kind gesture to you." Shintaro's smile dropped. Tilting his head with a crooked smile, hand trembling, Kuroha's finger tightened around the trigger. Shintaro jumped forward to stop him, the trigger was pulled, and Shintaro toppled into the android as Yato dashed in and sliced the hand holding the gun clean off. The android gasped. The yellow eye was dull, the other glowing a soft pink. Brow creased, he wept, trembling.

Shintaro smiled at him, relieved even though he was practically on top of the guy that had just killed Psyche. "Konoha…? Is that really you?"

"I… think so, but everyone's been calling me something else," he answered shakily.

Stupidly happy, Shintaro began to laugh. Yato put his hands on his hips, grinning wide. He could feel Yukine's release of tension. Having finally pulled himself from the rubble, Seidou held his quinque in a passive position, ready to fire at Kuroha in case but smiling nonetheless. Maybe this would work out after all, even if… Psyche…

And yet, if Kuroha could remain subdued like this, the fight could end, couldn't it?

"A nice set-up you've got here. It would certainly be a shame if you lost your medic," said a distinctly British voice, and all of their heads turned as Tsuki's heart was quite literally ripped from his chest. Tsuki never saw it coming, red eyes glazed over and mouth slightly agape. As his body collapsed, Sebastian was revealed, shaking his hand to get off some of the residual blood. It spattered onto the dirt and stones below. "Now then," he smiled, opening his glowing red eyes, "am I invited to the party? If I may…" – he bowed – " _shall we dance?_ "

* * *

 **Ah, all the groups are together~**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thank you very much...! Your comment means a lot, dear reader uvu**


	25. I Am

Sebastian and Shinichi had heard the fighting and the gunshots before the others, and with a quick discussion with Migi and Ciel they unanimously decided that they would go towards the noise. Yukiteru and A-ya wanted to avoid it, but hey, I guess they just had to go along for the ride. They were still northwest of the battle, but they kept straight east and ended up just north of where the other groups were fighting, able to take refuge in the woods. Ciel was squinting at the groups south of them, trying to make out who was involved. The single hill made it difficult to see most of the battle from their angle.

"I sense two strong energies," Migi informed the others, and Sebastian nodded.

"That ridiculous Serpent is certainly involved," the butler agreed bitterly.

"Though there's more than just his group," Shinichi pointed out, gazing at the throng of fighters.

"Mm, it may seem that every other group is involved," Sebastian remarked, touching his chin thoughtfully.

"Really?" asked Yukiteru, appalled.

"I could be wrong," Sebastian shrugged.

Ciel's eyebrow(s) shot up. "Sebastian, wrong about that? Ridiculous."

"I… well…" Yukiteru hushed up, embarrassed. A-ya simply didn't speak up at all.

"In any case," Ciel smirked, "if every group is there, it seems we have a group to demolish, right, Sebastian?"

Sebastian blinked, then smiled in recognition. "Ah, yes. Group 2, I do believe… We did say we would get rid of them next time we ran across them, did we not?"

"We did," said Migi. "Shinichi, you did agree, so I wouldn't suggest making that troubled face." Shinichi sighed. "However, I wish to refrain from fighting this round – there is too much risk over there, and I think not fighting is preferable to me." Migi eyed his host with his single eye. Shinichi didn't seem to notice.

"As it so happens," Sebastian smiled, "I do still have a command to kill that other demon…"

"Um…" Everyone looked at Yukiteru as he spoke. The fourteen-year-old swallowed. "Uh, don't you think we should just stay out of this fight?"

"There are things I have left to finish," Sebastian answered coolly.

"Sebastian," said Ciel with a huff, crossing his arms. "Here is my order for this battle: Kill methodically. The most important background members should killed first, because once you're fighting the demon or whoever else Migi sensed, you'll be rather occupied, don't you think? And then those members will be quite troublesome…" He made that sly smirk again. "Take down the healers… the commanders. Any background leaders. Understand, Sebastian?"

Putting a hand to his chest, the demon butler bowed. "Yes, my lord." The demon left via the woods to watch the groups and get a sense of who to dispose of.

Shinichi watched with slightly narrowed eyes, gaze cold. The reason he'd wanted to come along was for the chance to save somebody, but it seemed the decision had led to the opposite of his intentions.

"…Shinichi," said Migi quietly, snapping him out of his thoughts. He gave a neutral grunt of acknowledgment. "I know your wishes. I still do not understand the concept of altruistic behavior; however… if there is something you need to do, I will aid you. If it becomes too much of a risk of self-harm, I will have to stop you, but until that time…I am on your side."

Shinichi blinked at Migi, a bit surprised. He smiled a bit at the parasite. As strange as it was, with all he'd been through, Migi had become to one closest to him… How messed was that? His best friend was his right hand… "Thanks, Migi."

"There is no need for thank you's," Migi answered dismissively. "I am simply offended by the fact that Sebastian used the term parasite as an insult when addressing Kuroha."

Shinichi chuckled. "That was pretty mean," he admitted.

"Yes, I do believe that is the correct term."

Shaking his head, Shinichi thought of what needed to be done while Sebastian made his proud appearance. We all go on.

* * *

"To you, Serpent…" said the butler after Tsuki had fallen, "…I must say that you make for a terrible demon. Where is your honor?" Then, just as quickly as he had appeared Sebastian was gone again. Yato grabbed the hilt of the sword named Yukine, disappearing moments afterwards.

Low laughter stopped the others from trying to find where they'd gone. "Honor?" asked Kuroha, eyes glowing yellow again.

"Kono—!" Shintaro was cut off as the android lifted him, rising from his sitting position and gripping the collar of his red jacket. The NEET grabbed at the arm holding him, legs flailing and expression in a grimace. "Konoha… I know…!"

"Konoha won't last long, fool!" spat the snake. "He can't overcome me – you should have let him kill himself when he had the chance! Just like a certain someone you used to know…hah?" Shintaro stiffened in his grip. "What was her name; that petty fool in the red scarf?" He laughed. "Yeah, wasn't it you who thought it was all your fault she killed herself? How rich! How _stupid!_ Yeah, keep blaming your pitiful self." His grin stretched across his features. "Humans love so foolishly, even if they know they'll lose them. No matter how many times over this happens, humans never learn. Honor? What need have I for that? So long as I fulfill the wishes I'm existing for, there's no other rules I need to follow! Me, I bring to you the end – the stopping point of love and of ego! Beyond me, there is nothing else to exist! All of your petty lives; your hopes, your dreams, your bonds, your desires – they're all inconsequential to me! It doesn't matter! And in the scheme of things… it really doesn't, you know." He brought Shintaro in closer, and he tried to pull away to no avail. " _You're all going to die anyway._ "

A crystal shard whizzed by Kuroha's head, slicing his ear in half. Kuroha looked at Seidou, who had finally freed himself from his frozen fear, eyes alight with determination. " _Put him down!_ Whether they matter to you or not, they are _our_ beliefs, and _our_ ambitions! They won't go to waste!" He shot at Kuroha's arm, breaking the splint that held it together. The arm splintered again under the weight of another being, and Shintaro fell to the ground, hopeless. His grey eyes were somewhere far away. There was nothing left. Roppi was kneeling on the ground, hunched forward in despair. Tsuki was dead. That clumsy, awkward, scarf-wearing…

 _He was a lot like her,_ Shintaro thought to himself, feeling even worse. _Yet again, I've…_

When no one stood with Seidou, he began to tremble. Kuroha looked at him, eyes narrowed. Anger burned in those yellow orbs. Seidou pointed his gun, shaking, and Kuroha smiled, amused. "What was that?" Kuroha inquired. It sounded more like a threat. Behind the demon, Seidou could vaguely see Kaneki's kagune darkening and hardening as he became more insectile. Eyepatch was turning into Centipede, and if that happened, then…

 _No…_ The officer tasted salt on his tongue. _No…_ Was he crying? Fright puncturing through the core of Seidou's heart, he stood tall. "They… N… no matter…." _C'mon, Seidou…_ Bracing himself, he found his voice. "No matter who you kill, their deaths won't be in vain! If nothing mattered, we wouldn't keep fighting!"

"You know, your friends aren't—"

" _I AM AN INVESTIGATOR!_ " Seidou bellowed, cocking his quinque, eyes on fire as the tears streamed. " _I became that to protect people like them! So SHUT UP and go back to Hell where you belong!_ "

That being said, Seidou shot. The fight between him and Kuroha began.

Tsukiyama, seeing Kaneki in distress, tried to run for him again, only to be halted by Shirazu. "Dude! You're not getting past me…"

"I am severely offended by a fool such as yourself," Tsukiyama hissed, striking at him.

Shirazu jumped in the air and laughed, trying to kick the gourmet in face. "You're not gettin' rid of me, scumbag ghoul! I ain't done yet!~"

In all reality Shirazu was too afraid to look over to Kaneki or Psyche. He knew something had gone wrong; he could tell by the screams and by the way that Shizuo kept looking over with a really bothered expression. All he could do for now was refrain from turning his head. The best he could do at this point was keep the Gourmet from joining in.

Shizuo watched the scene unfold, mouth drawn into a thin line. Things were already starting to go wrong the moment that Kuroha had jumped over there. No, the moment Kuroha had caused a fucking _earthquake_ and pretty much ruined everything. What's more, now that butler guy was around… This wasn't going to be a good time. How frustrating… And already, people had died.

Shizuo was angry, so angry about the whole thing. He was _furious_. He was mad at the game, he was made at the assholes who made it, and he was mad at those fucking demons and everyone else that was actually buying into this shit and killing people. Oh, and he was mad at Izaya, but that's just because Izaya was Izaya.

Shizuo looked over at Yoh, who he'd smacked around pretty well. His own blood was all over the ground, but he didn't really feel it so for now he didn't care. _I need a fucking band-aid or something…_ He sighed heavily. Shirazu and the obnoxious gourmet were fighting fine over to Shizuo's right, and before him, in the sky, the butler and Yato were fighting and making those weird gusts of wind as they went. This whole thing was insane – he felt like he was in one of those anime shows that Erika and Walker always rambled about.

Looking at that maggot Izaya alone on the hill, Shizuo realized there was another problem: Psyche was no longer protecting Izaya if he wasn't around anymore… Gods and demons and who knows what else were fighting all over the place – Shizuo knew that Izaya could dodge pretty well, but when it came to demons he didn't think the informant could react that fast. Could he?

 _He's only a human,_ Shizuo reminded himself, heaving another sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose. As much as Izaya denied being human and as much as he fucked with people's heads… As much as he pissed Shizuo off, he was still a human. And no matter what Izaya said to him and no matter what he himself believed, Shizuo didn't want anybody else to die. Not even fleas. Well… human fleas. Cussing aloud and unable to believe what he was about to do, Shizuo kicked Yoh irately one more time before skirting around Shirazu and Tsukiyama to reach the hill.

Izaya watched the scene with growing apprehension. The switchblade was out, and the informant was distractedly twirling it around with his fingers. Was he afraid? Perhaps. He still had a biological predisposition to fear, didn't he? He cooled down the mind, eyes chilling. Calculation. Just keep track of everything going on – that way he wouldn't be caught off-guard, right? Even though there were some insanely fast fighters right now…

Though Izaya had the belief that he was no human in terms of souls, he was distinctly aware of his very human, very mortal body. And if he believed that he had no soul, no religion could possibly matter to him even if he _did_ believe in a god… So… where could he possibly go? Would he merely disappear?

Izaya knew that if there were anything that he was afraid of, it would be death. In all honesty, he'd rather go to Hell and know that he had existed than to cease to exist altogether. Chuckling bitterly to himself, he couldn't help but think of Yato and Kuroha. _Existence, huh…?_ Both of them feared ceasing to be. Izaya supposed it didn't have to be a uniquely human fear after all. He laughed a bit more. To think, even demons, even _gods_ feared an ending of their own existence… How… how terrifying.

As he watched Sebastian come out of nowhere and kill off Tsuki in one hit, Izaya knew that everything would be askew from here. The plan had already been mottled when Kuroha had shook the earth with his android fist, but now that another demon was around and he'd made it very clear he wasn't on their side… well, this was about to get a lot more complicated.

After Sebastian disappeared, Izaya unknowingly stiffened. It wasn't until he saw the butler fighting Yato slightly north that he relaxed and realized that he had been tense in the first place. "How ridiculous… getting all rigid." He chuckled, continuing to twirl his switchblade. "This is certainly an impressive battle to watch. And I've got the best view~"

Izaya's cruel smile was pulled taut across his features as he watched everything develop further. They no longer made a triangle but a diamond, with Kaneki in the middle of it all. Izaya watched with morbid interest as the half-ghoul rose from his crater, looking possessed. His scales had molded with his skin like some kind of armor, and then had formed a half-mask around his face. It looked to be half of a diamond, too, just like their formation missing one of its points.

Yeah, this wasn't scary, it was fun. The informant convinced himself that his pounding heart had more to do with the thrill and excitement than it did with the fear of his own mortality. And yet, when those rushing footsteps behind him reached his eardrums, he froze.

As Shizuo rounded the back of the hill through the trees to better approach where Izaya was with all the rubble around, all he could think to himself was that he couldn't believe he was doing this. That ungrateful shit would probably tell him to go back into battle instead of stick by his side… As if Shizuo _wanted_ to be anywhere near him. This entire situation sucked. But if he did stick around and got to help out that god-forsaken maggot of a human, then he could feel a little better about himself anyway… Despite everything, he knew he didn't actually want him dead. And in that way, Shizuo thought to himself that maybe that part of him wasn't a monster.

He felt the tremor of a crash, and Shizuo wondered to himself who it might have been – his first guesses would have to be Yato or the butler Sebastian. He hoped it was Sebastian. But through the trees, Shizuo saw Sebastian land in that too-fast-to-see, demon-ish way of his, he knew that it _probably_ wasn't Sebastian that had fallen.

The demon held up his hands, a bullet between each of his fingers. He was smiling a coldly sweet smile. Was he gonna try and kill Izaya?

 _Am I really…_ Shizuo sprinted up from crag to crag, feet pounding on the ground beneath him as he jumped behind Izaya and Sebastian threw the bullets with a flick of the wrist.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this._ He felt something red-hot nestled in his chest. He realized that the trees were growing taller and recognized he was on the ground. His torso felt warm and wet. His lungs felt weak.

When Izaya turned around, switchblade in hand as he grinned at whatever was threatening him, he stopped suddenly. Shizuo had collapsed onto the ground, chest moving unevenly with his breaths. Sebastian rose from the forest, hand to his chin. "My, my," said the demon, "I meant to hit the puppeteer, not you. Oh dear…" He looked at Izaya with his red eyes. "How very sweet of him." Stepping over the ex-bartender, Sebastian paused, then smiled at Izaya.

Izaya smiled back. "What, master's orders?" he taunted.

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed, and he was gone. Izaya tensed, unsure where he'd be coming from. Just as he rematerialized before the informant, about to swipe him down and likely kill him instantly, Yato crashed in and the two toppled down the hill together, both pushing off of said hill to get back in the air together. Snarling, Kaneki lunged into their battle, aiming for Sebastian.

Izaya laughed with a hitch. "Shouldn't he be going after Kuroha?" he asked no one, and looked at where Shizuo lay. Izaya's ears began to ring. The silence was deafening. He could no longer hear the sounds of battle all around him. A smile was plastered onto his face. He approached his rival and prodded him with his foot. "Hey, Shizu-chan, what were _you_ thinking?" he teased.

"…Not gonna… let… you… die, y'shit…," Shizuo answered him brokenly, and Izaya chuckled weakly.

"Didn't you want to kill me, Monster?" Izaya smiled a thin smile. "How very uncharacteristic."

"No… Even if I—hate you… you…rrrr… still… hu—man…" His words became more choppy; each syllable was rasped out with difficulty. "Un…gra t e fu l… F l e a…."

Izaya laughed again, the tone a bit higher-pitched, a bit more off. "Shizu-chan, that's not something you can just go and do, y'know. We can't have my least favorite monster to torment die or anything."

Shizuo could only look at him hazily. His misty golden eyes were rather calm.

"Really, though, I mean it," Izaya said, his voice getting harsher, more serious. "That's not, I mean, you shouldn't just go and break character like that, y'know? Completely sends the wrong message of your true nature! You can't… just…"

Shizuo just watched him, having lost the capability of speech. His arch nemesis began to unravel before him.

"Really, really! What, you trying to prove you're not a monster? Come on, come on! You're being silly!" His voice was getting slowly more hysterical. "You _hate_ me, why would you do something like that? You wouldn't!" He tittered a bit. "That just doesn't make any sense, does it? You _know_ it doesn't. What reason would _you_ have to do that, huh? What's your ulterior motive? What is it? Huh?"

Peacefully, Shizuo closed his eyes. Seeing Izaya like this…he couldn't be all that mad. Was it over? Maybe if he'd been a little less angry… Ah, he couldn't believe that this, of all ways, was the way he'd go…

" _Damn it!_ " Izaya snapped, kneeling at the ex-bartender's side and pressing both his hands to Shizuo's chest. "You can't just go and die like this! You can't! You can't die now!" Pressing down and trying to staunch the bleeding, the informant gritted his teeth. Shizuo's white shirt was stained carmine – it was soaked with blood. Sticky. "You can't… You can't, just…" He paused. " _Shizuo!_ You can't die for _me!_ It wasn't you; you fucking dumbass! It was _me! I'm_ the monster, not you! So… so… so you can't die, not like this! This isn't right! It isn't!"

Ever so slightly, Shizuo's mouth upturned into a smile.

"Shizuo, you damned protozoan; you'd better live…" Izaya glared down at him. "You… haven't caught me yet…"

Sighing, Shizuo released his breath. His chest didn't rise again. Izaya stared at him. And stared at him. His mouth twitched, then twisted into a smile as he began to laugh in a spell of hysteria. After a moment, the laughing cut off and he slammed his fist into the ground once, twice, three times before hunching forward and remaining that way from quite some time. No tears came. Eventually, slowly, so slowly… Izaya stood, eyes cool. He gazed at Shizuo for a bit before turning towards the group of Seidou, Shintaro, and Roppi, all facing Kuroha even though only Seidou was putting up a fight. Putting his hands in his pockets, Izaya calmly began making his way down the hill towards them.

Sebastian found himself to be having a tough time fighting both Yato and Kaneki at once, in the meantime. Fighting the powerful Yato was one thing, and this ungodly half-ghoul was faster than Sebastian had first determined. He had to admit he was somewhat impressed. However, the most difficult piece of facing Kaneki was his current state of unpredictability. Teeth clenched, the white-haired nineteen-year-old growled and would fight from a different side than he started on, going every which way while uttering nonsensical things. It was bothersome enough to try and keep track of him, but he was trying to fight Yato at the same time.

Much to the butler's chagrin, he found himself in a repeat of his battle with Kuroha as Yato faked him out from one side before allowing Kaneki to use him as a spring board towards the demon, sending them both flying into the ground, destroying perhaps fifty trees at once as they tore a hole into the wooded area below. Atop the demon, Kaneki clutched at the butler's newly broken arm, ripping it from his body and mumbling to himself, " _ **HUngrY… Got… to… Need… I N Ee d it…**_ " As Kaneki ravenously chowed down on his arm, Sebastian disgustedly kicked him with the side of his leg, sending him into a nearby tree. Kaneki spat out his meat in answer, mumbling something about it tasting like shit anyway.

Eyes burning red, Sebastian stood and brushed himself off with his single arm. "You're nothing but a beast, aren't you?" His eyes narrowed in distaste. Before Yato could come crashing down after him, Sebastian sprinted away back towards the initial battlefield, Kaneki shooting from tree to tree after him.

When the two had smashed to earth, the ground had trembled again. Seidou, facing Kuroha, regrettably lost his footing for a moment – long enough for Kuroha to be suddenly right in front of him. Seidou took a huge intake of air out of surprise, and Kuroha grabbed his quinque, tossing it to the side. Seidou knew he was done for, his eyes as large as dinner plates as he stared into the unforgiving face of the serpent. His voice had left him. All he could make out was the faint whisper of, " _No…_ "

Kuroha cocked an eyebrow at him. "And you thought you could take me," he said, demeaning, and Shirazu bounded forward and onto the back of the demon.

" _Banzai, baby!_ Don't think you can fucking kill anybody else, ya got it?!" In the background, Tsukiyama was helping Yoh to his feet.

" _Get off me,_ brat," Kuroha hissed.

"C'mon, ya got no real arm in ya! Ya've only got one hand and even that arm's broken. Give it up already!" He knocked on Kuroha's head. " _Yo, Konoha! Wake up already, we're freaking out out here!_ "

Shintaro looked at Shirazu blankly, as if he were crazy.

Kuroha spun around and threw himself into the ground, slamming Shirazu beneath him before jumping up and skillfully landing back on his feet. Shirazu somersaulted backwards, ready to jump again. Seidou, snapping back into gear, grabbed for his quinque to aim again.

Kuroha backed up to get into fighting position, only to find Shintaro hugging tightly at his legs. He looked down with perplexed and annoyed yellow eyes. "I'm not letting go," Shintaro said simply, and Shirazu grabbed at his torso. Roppi remained with Tsuki, head bowed.

"Yo, Seidou, hurry up and get him!" cried Shirazu.

"Konoha…" said Shintaro in a defeated voice, "…forgive me. Too many people are dying… Remember… you're…my friend, okay?"

Seidou approached, pointing his quinque at Kuroha's forehead. Kuroha looked at the investigator with cold eyes. Izaya, reaching them just then, began to clap. "Bravo, everybody…!" They all looked at him with eyes like ice, from Seidou to Kuroha. Roppi didn't look. Izaya gave a bitter smile to all of them before addressing the snake. The smile was short-lived, and though his eyes were teasing, his expression was dark. "Kuroha-san, are you frightened? You may just die… No matter how many injuries you can sustain, you simply can't survive a shot to the head, can you?"

Kuroha glared at him. All of them felt ten degrees colder, and the temperature continued to drop. Shintaro shivered.

"I thought not," Izaya nodded, eyebrows raised in satisfaction. "And after all, the only reason you're alive is because of a wish. All you want is to remain real. We could end that right now. How does it feel, Kuroha-san? For you to cease to exist like all of the people you just extinguished?"

Kuroha's yellow eyes narrowed. "You can't kill me."

"Oh? Can't we?" Izaya asked, tilting his head.

"You can't," he repeated, mouth twitching. The darkness began to circle him again. All of them stiffened in preparation.

After Sebastian had crashed into the ground with Kaneki, Yukiteru made the decision to run. He gripped A-ya's hand and squeezed. A-ya looked at him, eyes vaguely questioning. Yukiteru knew this wasn't a good place to be. He knew it wasn't a safe place, nor the right place. No, right now the best option was to flee and hide. "A-ya," he said. A-ya blinked at him, and Yukiteru gave an extra squeeze before taking off into the woods, pulling him along behind.

Shinichi wheeled around. "Yukiteru? A-ya? Wait—!"

Yukiteru didn't listen. He just ran and ran and ran – he knew things were about to get really hairy, and he had to get as far away from it as he could, together with A-ya. They passed through trees, maneuvering around them, jumping over roots, and dodging low branches. After he felt that they were far enough going at top speeds, Yukiteru cut to the left, running even faster, the adrenaline pumping with the knowledge that they might still be in the line of fire cutting across like this. If they could just make it to the other side of the playing field… If they just kept running and hid out, then they might just make it. This game didn't need death or fighting. It was just… a game of hide-and-seek.

Breathing hard, they came upon a more barren area where the factories and shops were. The ground beneath them was dirty and dusty but very flat – here, the earthquake hadn't destroyed the land.

Despite this, Yukiteru felt A-ya's hand get yanked from his fingers as the raven-haired one tripped and fell to the ground, sliding on the dry earth with a cloud of dust around him. A-ya began to cough. The thought of a game of hide-and-seek breached the gap between their consciousnesses and A-ya realized what kind of game this really was. Looking back on what he had tripped on, A-ya examined the ground.

Yukiteru continued on a few steps, skidding to a stop while A-ya began brushing the dirt off of where he had tripped. As the dirt was dusted away, a handle was revealed. A-ya blinked, enlightened. _A door!_

"Yukiteru, come on!" A-ya said as Yukiteru hurried back to him. A-ya was back and he was determined as he grabbed at the handle and lifted a hatch, revealing a ladder leading to the underground. The two looked at one another. The ground shook beneath them, the perfect cue for their reminder of imminent danger. A-ya began descending the ladder as quick as he could go into the darkness. Yukiteru followed swiftly behind, trying not to fall or kick A-ya. As soon as he was far enough in, he slammed the hatch shut and locked it, leaving them both in pitch black darkness.

Safe.


	26. Sacrifices

"Yukiteru and A-ya, they…" Shinichi looked concerned.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't even bother."

"Shinichi," said Migi seriously, and Shinichi looked at his hand with a frown. "If there's anyone you wish to help, it would be those four over there… I sense the power in the snake demon building exponentially with his violent intent. Now is the time. What will you do?"

Shinichi looked down, thinking of A-ya and Yukiteru with regret. If he ran, he'd be able to catch up to them easily, but… He looked at Ciel. "Are you alright on your own for a bit?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll just go back into the woods _again…_ ," he griped, heading into the trees to do so as Kaneki the half-ghoul crashed in front of them. Overhead, Yato was slicing and dicing at the one-armed Sebastian.

Shinichi stared into the pupil-less eye of Kaneki, raising his hands slightly in peace. "I don't want to fight you," he said to him.

Migi opened his eye to look at the half-ghoul. Then he looked at his host. _The two of them…_ thought the parasite, _…seem to be a lot alike…_

Shinichi refrained from glancing back to check on Ciel. He took a tentative step towards the crouching half-ghoul. "I'm going to help your friends with the snake demon over there, okay? I mean no harm."

Kaneki gnashed his teeth. " _ **Don't—know. What you mean…**_ "

Shinichi backed up a pace. "Your group over there… I'm going to help them."

" **I don't know—what you're talking about,** " he growled lowly, voice muddled. " **I—don't—…** "

"Shinichi, be careful!" warned Migi, and Kaneki dove for the half-parasite, ready to sink his teeth into his flesh. Migi spread out, blocking with his knife-like appendages. "Shinichi! Try to pin him down!"

Giving a quick nod, Shinichi ran to the side, allowing his right arm to stretch like silly putty as he rounded the half-ghoul. Migi fought the centipede while he tried to do this, but Migi kept finding his appendages to be sliced clean off by Kaneki's kagune. _He's fast,_ thought Migi to himself, watching his host as he tried to catch Kaneki from behind. Their opponent too fast, Migi tried to compensate. With this speed, it was impossible to surround him and catch him off-guard. " _Shinichi!_ "

Shinichi looked at his hand, focusing hard in order to hear over the sound of Kaneki's distorted battle cries and the sound of kagune on organic metal.

"Listen!" Migi shrunk back closer to his host, trying to continually block Kaneki's attacks. "I'll take care of those insect-like appendages of his. I do believe they are reminiscent of a centipede. I will take care of those. You take care of the ghoul himself, though. Got it?"

"Got it," Shinichi confirmed.

Ciel watched from behind the trees, eyes narrowed. How ridiculous this all was… And how long would Sebastian take, anyway?

He looked up at the blurry battle between the god and the demon, annoyed with how tedious this was becoming. He very much wished to go back to his manor and have some tea. And a pastry. He very much wanted a pastry.

Up above, Yato fought despite knowing his insides were ruptured. His eyes were glowing a luminescent and electric bright blue, his own pupils slits just as Sebastian's were in his own smoldering red eyes. With only one arm, Sebastian was at a disadvantage. After what had happened with Shizuo, Yato didn't let him anywhere near the original battle area, knowing he'd pick up more of the bullets. With a howl of resolve, Yato sliced his blade downwards, parting Sebastian from his remaining arm. The demon's eyes widened in surprise as Yato lifted his hand, pointing his index and middle finger forward. The tips of them glowed azure. " _Thou who hast desecrated this Land of the Rising Sun…_ "

Time slowed. Sebastian was caught midair. Yato was running his fingers along the side of his blade, which began to emanate a bright light.

"… _with my advent, I, the Yato god…_ "

Sebastian tried to twist his body away from Yato's reach, attempting to make his way back to the ground with the aid of gravity. Somehow gravity seemed too slow.

"… _lay waste with the Sekki…_ "

Sebastian looked to his young master, brow creased. This couldn't be… He could make out Ciel's face below, at the edge of the forest. _Young Master, I…_

"… _and hereby expel thy vast defilement!_ "

… _Although, Young Master, demons cannot experience faith nor loyalty to direct us in our actions, there are two aesthetics we will never fail to uphold. The first is that any order made by a contractor is absolute. We mustn't go against such orders. The second is simply to obey these orders while keeping the contract. This is why, in the end, we value the lives of our masters over our own.  
_ _After all, that is the way of a Phantomhive butler, is it not?  
_ _Despite everything, I must admit… I did rather like my role as a butler. It was very pleasant. Really a shame, my lord and master, that I…_

Sebastian landed on his feet, and Yato came down on him, swiping his spell-charged blade down. " _Rend!_ " he exclaimed, and carved through the entirety of Sebastian Michaelis, just in front of Ciel. Yato landed behind his target. Sebastian stood there for a moment; the air went red. White light exploded out from within the demon, and he burst in a blast of crimson before being gone entirely.

Yato lowered his blood-stained sword, head bowed.

Ciel, overcome with shock, screamed the name of his butler. It sounded to his own ears as though he couldn't make any sound at all.

Back with Kuroha and the contestants he was facing, the serpent repeated to them that they couldn't kill him. "I know you can't kill me," the android smiled. "I just won't let you."

Seidou, eyes narrowed, shot the quinque, but Kuroha blocked it, allowing it to get caught in the arm without a hand. Just as soon as he did that, the quinque was knocked to the ground and Kuroha had one of his legs free, swinging it around and knocking over both Seidou and Izaya before slamming his foot into the side of Shintaro's head and jabbing Shirazu in the gut with his stub, knocking all the air out of him and making him choke. Shintaro lost the ability to respond, dazed. As Seidou tried to reach for his crossbow, Kuroha stepped on his hand and crushed it. Seidou gave an exclamation of shock as pain shot down his arm. Izaya threw his pocketknife with the flick of the wrist at the same time, but Kuroha turned and caught it with his teeth, jerking his head to the side and consequently stabbing Izaya in the shoulder.

It was at this point that Yato appeared after having slain Sebastian, stained with the red of the demon. He looked at Kuroha, and the serpent paused. "…Konoha, you who have been possessed… I will cut your ties with everyone you've ever known. In doing so, you may be exorcized." He wielded his Sekki, pointing it at Kuroha. "Everyone will forget you, but you will be free, and you may make new memories."

Kuroha blinked blankly, then burst into laughter. "That stupid android is an amnesiac as it is! And you know what? If none of the people he knows ever interacted with him… if I never became a part of his life, do you know what would happen?" He grinned at the god of calamity as though the snake were a child about to tell a secret. Yato only gazed at him with a cold expression of nothingness. "If you did that, and I'd never interacted with him, _he'd_ never exist! I'm the reason he's alive! Without me, his heart would have stopped beating two years ago!"

Recognition flitting across Shintaro's features, his grey eyes widened, mouth opening slightly.

"In that case," Yato answered bluntly, "I'll just have to kill you."

"Oh, no, no, no…" Kuroha laughed drily, breathily, hunching forward with that manic grin of his. "No, I'm no idiot… I'm done with this fight. I know where to draw the line." He glanced over at Yoh and Tsukiyama. Yoh, though rather beaten up, straightened when he saw Kuroha looking at him. He nodded to Yoh with a menacing smirk. "If anything," Kuroha continued, "I'll be finishing off that damned group that injured me badly in the first place. Now if you'll excuse me…" Kuroha disappeared. Yato waited, then lowered his sword with a relieved sigh. His sword transformed back into Yukine, who collapsed into a sitting position, exhausted and distressed. They didn't save Shizuo…

"…We're alive," said Seidou breathlessly from his place on the ground.

"Not all of us," said Roppi in empty tones, still clinging to the body of Tsuki. He didn't raise his head.

"I don't think it's over yet," Izaya added, looking over to where Kaneki was facing Migi.

Kuroha appeared behind Yoh and Tsukiyama, bringing his stub arm and his broken arm around both of them with a wide smile. "Hello, you two. How'd the fight go?"

"It went _splendid_ , _monsieur,_ " Tsukiyama bit out, frowning at the demon.

Kuroha laughed cruelly. "Now, Deceiver… Well, Deceiver #2… I have an order for you…," he said in low tones so only the three of them could hear. Tsukiyama glowered at the demon behind his back.

"What's that?" Yoh asked, fist tightening around the hilt of his blade.

"Now, you're going to do as I ask, or else I'll see to it that you won't make it home to find your sister. Do you understand?"

He swallowed, then nodded, though his eyes remained indignant.

"What you're going to do is you're going to use that sword of yours to kill the little blond-haired sword boy over there. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

Yoh bobbed his head.

"Good. If you fail at killing him and make it back, I will kill you. If they kill you, you will be dead anyway. As I said before, if you don't do it at all, I'll kill you. Get it?"

Another dip of the head in confirmation. He stood stiff as a rod.

"Wonderful," Kuroha grinned. "If you manage to kill the god, too, I'll never threaten you again. Anyway… I'm going to go check on that annoying little parasite in the meantime."

Tsukiyama scowled. He knew that he couldn't go on and tell Kuroha not to touch his Kaneki-kun, but that would only serve to show weakness and make Kuroha want to kill him even more than he might already. Before he could think of what to tell that bastard snake, he was gone again. He looked at his only human team member. _Poor Yoh-kun…_ "Do you think you can do it?" Tsukiyama inquired. He wasn't worried or anything.

"Of course I can," Yoh huffed stubbornly, loosening his grip on the blade. He smiled lopsidedly. "I already know how I'll go about it, anyway."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, don't underestimate me, Ghoul."

" _Ovviamente!_ " cried Tsukiyama. "Of course!" He touched his cheek, eyes warming. "You really are quite the deceiver, aren't you?"

"Takes one to know one, you manipulative little shit," Yoh smirked at him, and Tsukiyama laughed.

"I'm offended!"

"Oh yeah? You look amused." His visible eye narrowed. "No, actually, you seem _touched_. What, is that a compliment to ghouls?"

"No, no, _ce n'est pas vrai!_ No, I merely admire your determination, Yoh-kun. For anything you say to them, I will remain here and go along with whatever you say, if need be. You have earned due respect from me. I'd like to see you as my pet, for I do not wish to eat you."

Yoh raised his eyebrows, then scoffed and turned away. "I'm not your pet, you creep," he waved him off before proceeding to approach the group of seven up ahead, sword behind his head, blade pressed against the back of his neck. He had his head bowed as though he came in peace. By then Shirazu and Seidou were heading over to Kaneki to try and retrieve him and snap him out of whatever craze he seemed to be in, so it was only a group of five.

Kaneki was still facing Shinichi and Migi in his kakuja form. It was partial parasite versus half-ghoul. Monster versus monster. Though Shinichi and Migi struggled a bit with his erratic behavior and high speeds, with Migi watching out for the kagune and Shinichi fighting Kaneki himself they ended up finding themselves evenly matched with him. Somewhere in his mind, Shinichi realized that if they were to continue this way, they'd all end up killing each other off.

When Sebastian was eliminated nearby, Shinichi had been caught off-guard, earning a bite on the shoulder that snapped Shinichi back to reality. He grabbed Kaneki and tossed him off of him, slightly unnerved by the blood-tainted saliva oozing from the ghoul's mouth. Staggering backwards, their opponent gave a blood-curdling screech. " **I di'n't wan' it! Did—did— No good FOOd latel y! Even, even—a dirty parasite will do…!** " In a moment of mad clarity, Kaneki tilted his head towards Shinichi and Migi, cracking his knuckle. A Cheshire's grin spread across his face. " **…** _ **Right?**_ " And Kaneki attacked again.

Shinichi began to remember as they fought that this guy had said he was an 'artificial half-ghoul.' Did that mean he had started out human, just like Shinichi? Looking at the inhuman way his face contorted in his madness; listening to his grotesque, distorted, and broken speech… This monster that was before him, it wasn't 'Ken Kaneki' that had introduced himself. No, not even that. 'Ken Kaneki' might have been someone else entirely, from before he became this way. How did Shinichi know? He saw in Kaneki where his own path may well lead. His 'humanity' was already slipping away from him. He didn't start out this way either. His name wasn't Shinichi anymore. He was not 'Shinichi Izumi.' Slowly but surely, he was becoming the monster that he despised. And eventually… he might end up like that…

He felt hot agony blossoming in his chest at the thought, and his breathing came in short gasps. Kaneki struck a blow to his gut, sending him into the air and causing him to collapse to his knees, choking. Every feeling at once was raging in his head, in his chest, all around inside of him. Who was he? What would he become? Who was 'Shinichi Izumi'? Was he still alive, or had he died? _Am I human?_

"Shinichi, snap out of it!" Migi called to him, and his breath caught. "Hurry and calm down like I know you do! Now is not the time for you to break!"

Chest pounding with pain, Shinichi closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and stood, numb again. What did it matter who he was? Right now, his only priority was to survive. _No one could expect anything less,_ he assured himself. _I am a self-preserving being, and that's all._

It wasn't long before Migi spoke again, however. "There are people approaching." The two sides pushed off from one another and faced the two approaching.

"Hey, hey!" shouted Shirazu, running up along with Seidou. "Kane-kun – he's on our side…!"

Seidou looked at Kaneki, just a little bit horrified. The half-ghoul was on all fours, insectile appendages writhing around him. His human eye had rolled back in its socket and the ghoul eye was covered by his half-kakuja mask. A third eye had formed on the mask where his forehead would be, twitching and rolling sporadically, unable to focus on any one thing. The half of his face that was covered by a mask was painted with an eerie smile, while what would have been the 'human' half was caught in something kind of like a scowl, more like a grimace.

"Yo, um…Kaneki," said Shirazu.

Seidou grabbed Shirazu by the shoulder, stopping him from going any further towards Kaneki. "Wait… I don't think… he's himself right now." He held his crossbow close, hand trembling ever so slightly. Would he really have to shoot him?… _I told him I would._ "Kaneki, snap out of it," Seidou said to him, careful to keep his voice level. He cocked his crossbow.

Shinichi and Migi looked between the three of them, on guard in case anyone chose to attack again.

"Hey, what are you thinking?!" Shirazu grabbed at the quinque. "You're not planning on shooting him, are ya? That's Kane-kun! That's _Sassan_ ; you can't do that…!"

"He asked me to do it," Seidou answered seriously, jerking his quinque out of Shirazu's grip.

The orange-haired partial-ghoul ran out between Seidou and Kaneki. "We'll figure it out, okay?" He turned and went to Kaneki. "C'mon, Kane-kun, let's get back to the group, okay?"

Kaneki's answer was a swipe at Shinichi that Migi blocked just in time. " **H u ngr y…** "

Seidou stared. Eyes narrowing, he aimed the quinque. "That guy saved my group before, Kaneki… You'd really convinced me you were all human on the inside— really, you're just falling into the same ends as a ghoul, aren't you?"

"Seidou!" Shirazu protested, and Seidou shot.

Kaneki blocked before attacking Seidou. "Snap out of it, damn it, did everything we planned mean _nothing_ to you?!" Seidou gasped as Kaneki took a hunk out of his side. The CCG officer ignored the pain, preparing to shoot again. This was more difficult now that he had a crushed hand, courtesy of Kuroha.

" **I… I don't… know…** "

"The coffee shop we stayed in last night? That conversation we had on the rooftop? Helping everyone out? How badly you wanted to protect everyone here?!"

" **I dOn't! KnoW!** " Kaneki curled forward, gripping tightly at his bleach-white hair. " _ **I don't know… I don't… want… to eat… I'm not… hungry… I don't want it… I don't want it… I don't want it…**_ "

Slowly, Seidou relaxed. He lowered his quinque with caution, hand still on the trigger. "It's okay, Kane-kun, the fight's pretty much over," said Shirazu, kneeling in front of Kaneki only to have Kaneki's kagune pierce him straight through the stomach. "Oh—shit…" He choked up red. "Kaneki…?"

The kagune began to shrivel and die, the kakuja armor protecting him began to wither. " _Shi…Shirazu… I…_ " Kaneki stared at him, wide-eyed. What had happened? He couldn't remember. "Wh…what…? Did I… do that…?"

"Kaneki, really, it's _fine_ …," he choked out. "You're back now, so we should head to our group before something else stupid happens. I heal fast, this is nothing…"

"S… sorry… I'm sorry… Shirazu, I'm so…" he began to apologize to him repeatedly, curling forward with his shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Hey, no… It's fine, I can heal, see? I told ya. I'm not dead or nothin'… C'mon…" Shirazu looked to Seidou, and Seidou nodded as he bit his tongue and went over to help coax Kaneki to come with them.

Shinichi gave them a bow. "Thank you two. I appreciate that you brought him back. I wanted to tell him… that I'd like to better meet him. It was an honor going head-to-head with you, Kaneki. I wish I could have met you in the past."

"I think you two may understand each other better than you think," Migi said to Shinichi and the distraught Kaneki. "Pleasure to meet you, Ken Kaneki."

Kaneki was unable to respond, bowing his head with tears freely falling to the grass below. "I'm sure he feels the same," said Seidou. "I'm sorry for that. I'd like to thank you again for last time."

Shinichi nodded. "Of course…. Take care. If ever we meet again here, I will not attack you."

The CCG officer nodded and gave another nod before leading Kaneki back to the others. "Psyche… is Psyche alright?" Shirazu drew his lips into a thin line. Seidou set his jaw. Kaneki lowered his head, realizing the truth behind the silence.

As they walked back, Kuroha appeared behind them, facing the equally battered Shinichi and Migi. "Hello there," Kuroha smiled eerily.

Yoh had reached Yato, Yukine, Izaya, Shintaro, and Roppi a few minutes before, eyes downcast. "Hey, uh… While Kuroha's distracted, I… I wanted to apologize for everything. I really didn't want to fight…" It wasn't a lie. "At this point, I just want to make it out of here. I…wanted to apologize to the people I've faced so far, and to anyone I will face in the future, even if they beat me. I just wish we all weren't caught up in this shit…"

"You could say that again," said Shintaro weakly, hand to the side of his head.

"I completely understand, Takami-kun," Izaya smiled thinly.

"Yoh's fine, if you want," Yoh shrugged, carefully lowering his sword. "So, um… That guy I faced… is he…?"

"You mean Shizuo?" asked Yato, voice hollow.

"The bartender guy, if that's the one," Yoh confirmed. "I've faced him twice now." Yato, Yukine, and Izaya all got very quiet.

Shintaro looked at them. "D…did he…?"

"I want to see him one more time," said Yukine, voice strained. "Just one more time." He looked very upset.

"Jeez, I didn't know…" Yoh rubbed the back of his head, blue eyes cast to the side. "I guess it might be disrespectful to join you."

"You can if you want," Yato said flatly as Yukine got to his feet. "Izaya, are you coming?"

"Mm…" He distractedly wiped his own blood from his switchblade. He gave a sidelong glance to Yoh. "Yeah."

Shintaro stuck by Roppi while the four went back to climb the hill. Shizuo lay on the earth in his pool of red. Izaya's hands were still stained. "It was Sebastian?" guessed Yoh, and Yato nodded before kneeling down to move the deceased into a more comfortable-looking position. Yoh remained behind the three of them, out of respect.

Well, really, he was just excited that they were so caught up in their grief. With Yato kneeling like that, he might even be able to take out the god… If Yukine needed Yato to call on him to turn into a sword, he couldn't do anything if his god were dead… It was now, as Yato was positioning Shizuo's arms over his chest, that Yoh's grip tightened on the handle of his crimson blade. "Like I said…" he began, raising it, "…I'm sorry about all this."

The blade came down as they all turned to look at him. Yukine jumped in front of Yato to protect him – despite all the teases, and despite his arguably poor job as a master, Yato was like a father to him…

Yato screamed when Yukine was struck, falling into two halves while Yato felt his soul get ripped away from him as the loss pierced his chest and leaved him heaving in emotional turmoil. At the same moment, Izaya had turned on Yoh and sliced down his chest, giving him, one, two, three gashes along his torso. Izaya finished the combo with a stab to his gut, pointed upwards and into Yoh's ribcage. The informant twisted the knife and pulled it out. "Rather disrespectful of you, Yoh-kun, being in such close proximity of our fallen friend." Izaya's eyes narrowed as he fell to his knees, dropping the sword. "But don't worry, Yoh-kun… I'm very sorry for what I just did to you." His tone was oozing with sardonic humor.

Yoh stared at the halves of Yukine, wanting to feel satisfied but honestly feeling nothing but horror and disgust. He thought of the day he'd tried to find an entrance to G Ward, the very center of the prison he was kept in called Deadman Wonderland. He remembered how it had showered blood, and how someone's decapitated and deformed head had fallen right in front of him. He remembered Ganta's head… a mess of goopy red even though his face still looked fine save for that little red dot in his forehead. Yoh shuddered, eyes jaded as he curled forward and waited, sure that Izaya would kill him.

Izaya watched, then turned to Yato, who was on his hands and knees in anguish, one hand clutching at his own chest as he gasped for air. "…Yato-kun, perhaps we should teleport away from here. I don't know about you, but I think it'd be better to get away from everyone for now."

Croaking out some kind of agreement, Yato tried to breathe. He didn't want to leave Yukine, seeing how his body hadn't dissipated yet, but he knew he didn't have the strength to bring him along. Giving Yukine one last embrace, the god whispered a heart-wrenching farewell before releasing him gently and weakly gripping at Izaya's leg. The two disappeared in a flash of blue. Yoh remained immobile. Tsukiyama ran to him to see whether he was alright.

Kuroha approached Shinichi and Migi a bit north. Having given his greetings, he sped towards the half-parasite and attacked with his stub arm. Though Migi blocked, both of them slid backwards with the force, blown back by the power in his hit. "Can we really fight this guy?" Shinichi asked, winded.

"Yes, but we'll die," Migi answered. Shinichi stared at him. Kuroha attacked, and Migi blocked again, trying to use extra appendages to fight back. "Shinichi, find Ciel. Run away with him. This demon will stop at nothing. He wants to create death. If we part, one of us will make it. I cannot survive without you, but you can survive without me."

Shinichi's shoulders sank as Migi detached from his arm, leaving him with his own stub that ended in the middle of his right forearm. Migi became a blob-like entity on two tiny legs, single eye raised above his blob-ish base. "Migi…! I'm not leaving you; we don't have to fight him!"

Kuroha laughed at the irony as Migi responded, "Go to Ciel! _Now,_ Shinichi, while there's still time!"

Hesitating a few moments, Shinichi ran for the woods and found Ciel, limply sitting on the ground. "Get away from me…" The twelve-year-old earl's voice was small, quiet.

Shinichi shook his head. "I'm getting you out of here. Like I said in the beginning, if anything happens to Sebastian, I'll protect you…alright?" Ciel looked at him, eyes guarded and suspicious. Hurt. "Get on my back." He crouched down to allow Ciel to do so, and the earl obliged, if slowly. "Hold on," he warned, and looked at Migi. His parasite didn't look at him. His friend…hah. To think he was really sacrificing himself… There was too much of that going on around here. Shinichi forced his gaze away from Migi's battle and shot forward at inhuman speeds, running through where Yukiteru and A-ya had run. He listened intently for their voices, eardrums resounding with every sound on the playing field. His feet, pounding on the ground beneath him. Migi's clashes with Kuroha… The sound of Tsukiyama's fretting over Kaneki as he approached, and Kaneki's cold tones in response… ("I don't want to deal with you right now, Tsukiyama-san… Kindly go away." "Kaneki-kun, please… please remember that it isn't your fault.") He listened to the weak sounds of mourning from Yato to the far south, and before him, he could hear Yukiteru and A-ya. Where were they? Stopping, he closed his eyes.

Below?

Looking around on the ground, Shinichi saw a hatch. "Ciel, you holding on?" A weak, "Yes, Shinichi," responded him, but when he reached down to open it with his left hand, he found it to be locked.

Deciding it was better to leave it be for now than pry it open, Shinichi looked around for a bit before running into the nearest shop and sprinting up the stairs. Upon finding a bedroom, he lay Ciel down to rest. The child sat on the edge of the bed, gaze focused on the floorboards. Besides Shinichi's heavy breathing, all was silent. Heaving a sigh, Shinichi sat on a chair beside the bed Ciel sat upon. What now…?


	27. The Hatch

Migi couldn't last long without his host. As a parasite, he needed Shinichi in order to survive. As he fought with Kuroha, he found himself shriveling and withering away just as Kaneki's armor had. _Shinichi, make it out of this game… I may not be able to experience emotions… Yet, somehow…I do believe that I could consider you as something like a 'friend'…_ As he lost feeling in all parts of his blobby self, he began to disintegrate, the world going black. _Nothing at all… Rather peaceful… Silent. Is this, I wonder, what death feels like…?_

Kuroha approached the parasite, who was unable to attack any longer, his attacks flimsy and ineffective. Mouth twisting, Kuroha squashed what remained of Migi with his foot. In then end, he'd only been able to kill two people… rather disappointing, but with the help of that stupid demon Sebastian, more carnage had been made. He smiled at where Sebastian had been obliterated. "I'm not tied down by your obligations… That is why I am the one to survive," Kuroha grinned, seeming to dissipate before grabbing Yoh by the back of his collar and snatching Tsukiyama away from his group. "Pleasure fighting with all of you!" he called to the remaining five on the field. He took a deep breath of this refreshing air, pungent with the scent of tragedy. "Know I'll be back, Recorder," he said menacingly, addressing Shintaro one last time before disappearing with his group.

All that remained was Seidou, Shintaro, Roppi, Shirazu, and Kaneki. Kaneki was shakily shuffling through Tsuki's medical bag to tend to everyone's wounds while Seidou and Shirazu laid out the bodies of the dead so they looked better at peace. Shintaro was tentatively making an attempt at cheering Roppi up. The alternate only looked at him coldly and said, "Tsuki was everything I had." Shintaro swallowed his words, looking down.

Kuroha brought his members all the way to the residential area in the west, where Group 3 had taken refuge for so long. Clutching at his stomach, Yoh looked up at Kuroha with a weak, hopeful smile. He could barely breathe; stars surrounded his vision. His lung had collapsed. "So…I killed him. I did it… And I made it."

Kuroha nodded, smiling. Tsukiyama was on one knee, glowering at the demon. "Yes, you did kill him. Thank you. Unfortunately, because of your injuries, you're just a nuisance to this group." He stepped towards Yoh, who tried to crawl away. Kuroha stepped on his leg, crushing it beneath him. Yoh opened his mouth in a wordless scream, losing his breath and capacity to make a sound. His eyes bulged in their sockets. His breaths came short and shallow. He seemed to be trying to say something; perhaps one last desperate outcry to the sister he'd never return to. "You're no use to me now." Stepping on the back of his neck, Kuroha snapped his spine. Tsukiyama, jaw set, lowered his head in respect for the dead.

Yato and Izaya were at the old-fashioned house where they began. It felt nostalgic. Yato dropped off into unconsciousness soon after the teleportation there. Izaya understood that he would be exhausted, and attempted to haul him into the house with dull annoyance. Yato went along with him just long enough to make it inside and collapse on the floor. Izaya gave up after that, choosing to idly make some tea. Without Shizuo or Yukine and with Yato asleep, it was very, very quiet. "Ah, without all the noise," remarked Izaya softly to himself, gazing out the window and past the invisible barrier, "…I almost feel a bit…" He stopped, then looked into his tea. _…lonely._ And alone, he sipped at his bitter drink. With distant eyes, he sank into his ideas of 'where to from here.'

Shinichi looked around for some kind of first aid for some of the gashes he'd earned in his fight with Kaneki. Ciel sat with a dead expression on the edge of the bed. Finding it to be hard to bandage anything with one hand, the older gave up for now and approached Ciel. "…Do you need anything? Something to drink, maybe… or perhaps you should take a rest."

"…Sebastian was all I had left," Ciel stated, void of emotion.

Unsure of what to tell him, Shinichi bowed and proceeded to sit beside him in silence, both of them solemn. He had nothing else to say. Nothing to give but company, and that just didn't seem like enough.

The fallen were laid to rest where they had died on the field, Groups 1 and 2 both paying their respects. Any who had their eyes still open in shock or desperation had their lids shut by the fingertips of their fellow players. Psyche lay beside Tsuki – eventually the others had convinced Roppi, after much violent protest, to let the body of Tsuki go. Now Shintaro stood just next to Roppi, unsure how to put into words the empathy he was experiencing at that moment. The clumsy, anxious ball of nerves looked at peace at last, roses seeming to blossom over his hollow chest. Psyche, on the other hand, had been decapitated, and no matter how hard they tried they could not make it look like he was sleeping. The chord of his pink headphones had been torn, but they had put the headphones back over his ears, as they had been flung to the side after Kuroha had dropped him. His white clothes had gone red, though by now it looked more brown than anything else.

Yukine was laid next to Shizuo. They groups had put both halves of Yukine as close together as they could manage. If one didn't pay attention to detail, they could suppose he was resting. Shizuo, like Tsuki, had flowers blossoming on his chest, only his heart was still intact. A smile still touched his cold lips.

Sebastian had become no more than a spatter of red. Migi was nothing but dust to be trod upon.

The remaining members of Groups 1 and 2 had a long time spent in silence as the sky turned golden. The sun was setting. Tonight would be the full moon. Without much discussion, the two teams somberly trudged back towards the city to find refuge for the night.

Efforts crushed and teammates – friends – dead, what remained of the six groups moved on.

* * *

The air was stuffy and musty - stagnant. Yukiteru and A-ya remained very still until the echoes of the battle far-off died out. Once, someone tried to open the hatch. Though the two stiffened, whoever was trying to open it gave up quickly. Their footsteps quickly faded away. After what seemed like ages in silence, Yukiteru began to think of the nights A-ya and him would speak to one another. He guessed they wouldn't have to whisper as much anymore. There was no one to wake up…

In the pitch black for this long, Yukiteru began to wonder if he was even where he thought he was. Sometimes he'd shift around a bit, feeling the rusty metal rungs on his hands to remind himself that yes, he was on a ladder leading down. Was A-ya still beneath him?

The moment this question crossed his mind, it kept coming back to haunt him, running circles in his head until it began to spiral. Just as though it were time for one of those night-time conversations, Yukiteru spoke up, timid. "…A-ya?"

"Yeah?"

Yukiteru sighed in relief. "Do you think…it's safe to go out?" From below, unidentifiable echoes resounded, like incoherent whispers spoken in another tongue. That's all they had to listen to for quite some time now. Knowing A-ya, he'd want to go and see, wouldn't he?…

"I want to see what's below us," A-ya responded.

 _I thought so,_ thought Yukiteru with a silent sigh.

A-ya paused. "…Will you come with me?"

Though Yukiteru was terrified about the idea, he answered with an, "Of course, A-ya…"

The two descended into the darkness below, feeling their way down the old ladder. With no light, no matter how long they were down there they couldn't see even their hands gripping the rungs before them. For what seemed like hours, they descended in silence, but that could have just been perspective.

"…Yukiteru, I see light," A-ya whispered, and the other looked backwards to try and see. A-ya must have been blocking it, because he couldn't see anything.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" With more vigor, A-ya began descending a touch more quickly. As Yukiteru struggled to keep up in the pitch black, he began to feel the rungs getting less rusty and more smooth, as if the metal had been polished. Not too long after, A-ya informed him that the ground was near before getting off the rungs himself and waiting for Yukiteru to join him. The two looked down a long corridor, lit with little yellow lights. They looked at one another for a moment, and then A-ya led the way. Yukiteru gulped and followed behind.

The echoes got louder as they went. Mindless babble began to sound more like actual words. "…kidding me! … _serious?_ " It was a male voice.

At the end of the hallway was a wooden door. They could hear the voice speaking behind it. It wasn't The Voice, much to A-ya's disappointment as well as relief, but it was certainly a queer situation they were in.

"Oh, jeez…," said the voice, sighing heavily. They heard shifting. "Well—! Not my fault, I guess." They heard something rattling. Rolling? A-ya tried to crack open the door, but it creaked loudly. Yukiteru grimaced, and A-ya jumped backwards, ready to run for it. "Oh, you guys came down? Come on in." The two looked at one another, considering it. It was A-ya who opened the door, but they stepped in together.

Who stood before them was a boy older than both of them, probably in his early twenties. His hair was golden, eyes squinting as he grinned a goofy smile. He wore a simple red t-shirt and jeans along with a cross necklace around his neck. "Hi there and welcome to my hiding place," he beamed, rocking his arms back and forth happily. He seemed thrilled.

Neither of them answered, unable to think of any way to respond. Behind him were perhaps thirty different screens, each displaying a different area of the game field. Sometimes the screens would flip and show a different angle or area.

"No need to be so excited to meet me or anything," the unidentified boy mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Who _are_ you?" asked Yukiteru. Both of them remained on guard. His hand was on his dart pouch.

"Not someone you need to fight," he grinned. "So! I'm…" He paused with his arms mid-swing— he'd begun rocking them again. He looked to the ceiling. "Name. Right. I'm Aureus! Hi!" Before giving them the chance to answer, he continued, "Don't worry, you don't need to introduce yourselves or anything. You're Yukiteru, and you're C-ta."

They looked at one another. "Um—" began Yukiteru.

"Wait, wait…!" He put his hands to his face and dragged them downward, stretching his cheeks into a frown. "Damn it. My bad. You're A-ya," he corrected himself, pointing at A-ya. "My ba-a-ad…" He smiled sheepishly.

"Are you one of the game runners?" A-ya asked suspiciously.

"No!" He paused. "Well, kinda!" Both of the players squinted at him. "I mean, it's a really good guess, I guess. I'm just a mystery." He sat back down in his swivel chair with a satisfied smile, waggling his forearms back and forth in front of him. He stopped. "No, but really, first of all I wanna say something. Yeah. First." His hands flew to his head. " _Holy cow_ that was a terrible scene last night! I could barely watch. C-ta really had to go, but I didn't really see that coming… not exactly, anyway. A-ya—right, by the way, awesome with the persuasion of Sebastian's group. That was _awesome_. For the record, that's the smartest move, making an alliance with that group. It was my favorite. If I were in this game, I'd make an alliance with them, no question. I'm really sad about what happened, actually…." He pouted, giving a sad little frown.

"What happened?" asked A-ya seriously, but Aureus held up a hand.

"Secondly! Yukiteru, don't kill people. Just saying. You've got some potential that _scares_ me. Anyway. So." He grinned at them. "Hi!"

"We… um… so what do you do?" asked Yukiteru.

"Watch these screens. Wait to see if people find me. Right! You guys did that! Thanks, by the way. I'm supposed to just kinda chill down here the entire game, which is fine because it's still cool being able to watch it. I'm something like an Easter egg in a video game – if you find me, you get rewarded."

"With what?" asked A-ya cautiously.

"You see, I'm the best items master there is!" he grinned, looking proud on the matter, eyes shining. "So! I have the best items in-game! Anything I have is something that you can't get from any of the special items blocks."

"What are our items?" asked Yukiteru curiously.

"For you, Yukiteru, I can give you god-like powers. Go big or go home, right? No immortality or anything, but you can levitate and stuff if you want. Move really fast. That kind of stuff."

"Really?" Yukiteru was pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, and A-ya, if you want, I can give you the 'dark-clad hero' ability, giving you greater strength and agility…but most importantly you get a cape!"

A-ya and Yukiteru looked at one another, then back to Aureus.

"Optionally, I could give you two a third option - because it's you two, you could veto both of these items and instead restart the entire game over again with the same players… You could try and see if you'd get a different outcome." He smiled a pleased little smile at their appalled reactions.

"Would we remember what happened this time, though?" asked Yukiteru, voice small.

He shrugged and gave a vague 'I'unno' sound.

"Who are you?" A-ya frowned.

"I'm Aureus!" the man repeated, wiggling his arms back and forth.

"No, I know your name," A-ya dismissed. "Who _are_ you? What do you really do? Are you just an items master?"

"Me?" He smiled a wry smile. "I am the meaning put into every story; I am every meaning taken out. The thought put into it…every strategy and every symbol. I'm the purpose, the moral, the message. Yeah, so maybe I'm the reason for every parabolic tragedy, but I'm also the hope found in bittersweet endings – I may be the reason life got tougher, but I'm also the reason it'll get better!" He clenched his fists before him, obviously ready to waggle those forearms again out of pure excitement. "'Cause, you know…people like conveying that message." He paused, then flashed another smile and predictably shook his arms. "Hi!"

Yukiteru and A-ya could only gaze at him in perplexity. If that was the truth… But, what did that even mean…?

Jerking back from his confused thoughts, Yukiteru looked at one of the screens, stunned. On the screen was a purple-haired terrorist with a black eye patch that he thought looked rather familiar… Her long hair was billowing out behind her, violet eye narrowed and teeth gritted as she climbed the rubble up to somewhere that wasn't clear by the angle. Her dark green tank top was dirty and torn, and though she looked beaten-up, her eye shown with an intensity that spoke volumes of how she would not be pushed down. "Is that… Ninth? Uryuu Minene?" he asked with urgency, stepping forward. It was a woman against him in the battle royal of his own realm.

"Hm?" Aureus looked behind him. "Oh, yep. That's the female game going on." He smiled lopsidedly. "It seems their game's about to end…"

* * *

 **Ah, perhaps some mysteries revealed?**

 _ **Lunalazy57:**_ Thank you very much! I'm touched... I hope your tears are a good thing~ uvu


	28. Parallel

The game field was the same for the females as it was for the males. Each group, by number, was in the same place, with the same color circle. As no one was told who was in their groups, everyone was apprehensive on who they'd end up with. They'd been prepped by the Voice already, but they were left even more in the dark than the males.

Group 1 showed up in the cabin in the woods, on the same pink circle that Kaneki, Shirazu, Psyche, and Delic had found themselves on a few days later in a parallel realm. The four members looked around at one another – the first was Yuno Gasai, a pink-haired human girl in a white and light blue school uniform. There were red bows in her hair, completing the adorable look. Then there was human B-ko, normally charismatic but currently very stressed out by the situation. She had violet eyes and brown hair that was cropped to frame her face. A red ribbon was tied like a hairband into a pretty little bow, and she wore a beige-and-red themed school uniform. The goddess of war, Bishamonten, was a powerful woman with fiery eyes, long golden hair sweeping the ground beneath her. She wore a black skirt and black bra with an open grey jacket. She sported high boots with heels. The last of the group was the human (or half-phantom) named Hiyori Iki. She had brown hair and magenta eyes, a scarf to match was wrapped about her neck. She wore a pale purple school uniform.

After they were teleported, B-ko and Hiyori had both fallen over. Bishamonten assessed the situation and grunted, turning to Hiyori. "Alright," she began bluntly, "so it seems you and I are in the same group." Hiyori blinked at her. They were from the same world, and you could say they… knew each other, at least. "I hope when we make it back that you tell that stupid delivery god I've taken care of you… but that doesn't mean he's out of the woods yet. Understand?"

Hiyori nodded enthusiastically. Yato: Bishamonten's sworn rival. "Uhm, yeah! I'll let Yato know… Uh…" She looked around. Names had failed her.

Yuno was already over at the weapons table, examining the weapons available to them all. Beneath an axe, there was a slip of paper with her own name. Smiling, she lifted it and took a swing, testing out the weight. She nodded in approval, then headed to a pair of blue scissors and picked them up to reveal they belonged to B-ko. The pink-haired girl happily trotted over to B-ko, who sat frozen where she had first fallen. "Here," said Yuno with a smile to B-ko. "It's your weapon."

"…" B-ko stared at it, not comprehending.

"Hey, um…" Hiyori approached, crouching down to her level. "It's okay." She held out a hand. "Are you scared? Is that it?" B-ko looked at the ground and accepted her hand; Hiyori helped her to her feet.

"This…kind of thing shouldn't be able to happen, right?" asked B-ko tentatively. "What kind of game is this…? It's not like…any of us asked for it, either… What kind of world could this be, if there are all sorts of different realities around…? It's got to be some kind of dream, but…I know it isn't."

"Yeah, I'm kinda freaked out too," Hiyori sighed. "Unfortunately, I'm getting used to crazy things happening in my life…"

Bishamonten gave a slight smile of amusement, then shook her head. "You three are only humans… for the most part, you are, Hiyori, even though you're a half-phantom. Humans should be protected, so I shall take care of the three of you if something happens. As the goddess of war, this game should be easy."

"Doesn't that make it even more suspicious?" asked Yuno, staring up at the goddess. "If it were so easy, it wouldn't be much of a game…"

"That's true…"

"Well, uh, let's try our best!" cried Hiyori, striking a pose. "After all, if we give our all, we've got to have a chance!"

"…Yeah," smiled B-ko, looking less uncomfortable by now. "I'm just more worried about whether everyone's alright back home…"

"Hm?" Hiyori blinked at her, frozen in her pose of determination.

B-ko considered her next words. She could surely tell them who she cared for most – that special person wouldn't ever find out. She flashed a smile. "There's just someone at home I care about. He's a, ah, friend of mine named A-ya."

"That's okay," Hiyori nodded. "There are two people in particular I'm worried about… Their names are Yato and Yukine." She folded her hands together, eyes clouded.

"I, too, am concerned for my Shinki at home," said Bishamonten. "We must complete this game so that I can return to them. Without me, I don't know what may happen…"

"I know that I have to make it out," said Yuno matter-of-factly, then smiled a closed-eye smile. "I have Yukiteru to return to. I made a promise. I absolutely need to protect Yukki…" She frowned a bit. _And without my Future Diary, there's no way for me to make sure he's alright…_

"Anyway, you may all call me Bishamon," said the goddess, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hiyori!" piped up the girl with the magenta scarf, raising her hand. She hoped the others would follow along so she could remember their names…

"Yuno," said Yuno, handing B-ko her scissors.

"And I'm just B-ko," said B-ko, amiable once more.

"Well," said Bishamon dismissively as she turned towards the door, "it seems that all of us are determined to make it out of here alive. Let's see to it that this happens." A chorus of agreements followed.

* * *

Group 2 was situated on the red circle atop the skyscraper, and it consisted of two CCG officers from the Realm of Ghouls: Akira Mado, a CCG officer that was valedictorian of her class, much to the chagrin of Seidou Takizawa; and Saiko Yonebayashi, a shut-in artificial half-ghoul officer, peer to Ginshi Shirazu, who really only wanted to go back to her room and sleep. They were accompanied by two others, of the Realm of the Heat-Haze: Ayano Tateyama, a girl of the past who wore a vibrant red scarf. To Shintaro, she had already died. It was the same for the fourth member, her adopted sibling named Tsubomi Kido.

After regaining her bearings from the teleportation, Ayano stood back up and tentatively approached Kido. Her black-themed school uniform billowed in the wind. "Tsu-chan…" Her voice was timid. Ayano, though from the past, realized what had happened. Already, to her little sister Kido, she had jumped from the school rooftop and disappeared. It had not been a suicide, but an act of martyrdom. Seeing Kido older, Ayano knew that there as some kind of discrepancy of time. To her, Kido was from the future. To Kido, Ayano was a figment of the past. There was no way of knowing how Kido would take her death. Was she angry? Hateful? Or was she just sad? Had she moved on?

"…I miss you," Kido whispered. Her head was bowed, her green hair parted to cover her right eye. The red-scarfed girl's fears melted away, and she smiled, embracing her little sister tight – ah, she was taller than Ayano now…

"Can I hug you, too, Mado-san?" Saiko asked Akira, looking up at her.

"You don't need to use honorifics here…" said Akira dismissively, posture erect. Her light blond bangs were braided and brought into a tight bun at the back of her head. She wore formal attire. "…As polite as it is." She paused, glancing at the short and plump blue-haired girl before patting her on the head and looking around to find where their weapons might be. The most logical place would be on the platform atop the doorframe.

Frowning slightly at the fact everyone but her was doing something, Saiko looked around before approaching Ayano and Kido. "Hiya. I'm the great Yonebayashi." She wiggled her fingers at them. "Greet me."

They pulled apart, Kido coughing and pulling her purple hood over her face. "Hi, um, Yonebayashi-san," Ayano smiled warmly. "I'm Ayano, and that's Tsu … Ah, well, I think she goes by Kido now."

"Ayano, you have a weapon up here," Akira informed her as she game back down the ladder with two items – a red-handled pair of scissors and a silver briefcase. "The quinque… This suitcase is mine. Here." She handed the scissors to Ayano.

"What's she gonna do with a pair of scissors?" asked Saiko skeptically. "Do they do anything cool?"

"I use these for making paper cranes, though…," Ayano said, frowning slightly. "Well…I hope not to use them for fighting anyway, Yonebayashi-san."

"You can call me Saiko, actually," said Saiko. "Might as well act more like friends anyway, hehe~"

"So, Saiko and Kido don't have weapons," remarked Akira.

"Yeah, I know why I'm not included," Kido said coolly, regaining her calm and collected demeanor. She stuck her hands in her pockets. Her hoodie was iPod-themed; she must rather like music. "I'm not exactly ordinary when it comes to humans… When I was little, it came to be that people began to notice me less and less. My eyes… ever since that time…" She considered using her ability as a demonstration: invisibility. She decided against it. "Well, they became the red eyes of a monster." She closed her eyes as she spoke. Ayano frowned, brow furrowing. She was ready to protest, but Kido only continued. "I have the power to become invisible at will, and I can expand that ability to all of you, as well… The condition is that if anyone outside of my power touches me in any way, the invisibility shuts down."

"That's…really awesome," commented Saiko, nodding her head in approval. "You're cool."

"Eh—" Kido stared at Saiko, going pink in the cheeks. She pulled her hood over her face again, clearing her throat. "…Thank you."

Ayano grinned wide, supremely happy with this reaction from Saiko. Surely the four of them could get along just fine.

"Yeah… you call _your_ eyes monstrous," scoffed Saiko. "Look at what _I_ can do!" She pointed to her left eye as she made the sclera grey, iris red. "I can have a single red eye, and I don't got the white anymore. Beat _that_."

Kido blinked, astonished. She hadn't expected anyone to have anything similar… To think, in other realms, that could mean the same kind of thing was occurring to other kids…

Akira crossed her arms. "I think both of you should shut your mouths," she said bluntly, and Kido straightened uncomfortably while Saiko saluted her tiredly. Ayano stiffened confusedly. "None of you are monsters, already – get that through your heads. It's not as though either of you were born this way… You're not demons at heart or anything terrible like that."

Touched, Kido bowed her head to hide her expression. Saiko laughed a bit. Ayano merely smiled a warm smile.

"Anyway," said Akira, turning her head to look at the door that led to the stairs, "I think the best way to start would be to look around. We will begin this game on defense rather than offense. I don't know the people running this game, and something tells me that there's something else behind it that we need to uncover. Pointless bloodshed is simplistic and boring. There has to be reason behind this. We're going to get to the bottom of this game, and that's that." She looked around at all of them. "We will all work together to reach the end of this. We'll make introductions simple. I'm Akira, a Rank One investigator of the CCG. I hunt ghouls like that girl Touka." Touka Kirishima: another player of this game. "This," – she pressed the button on her suitcase, and it opened to transform into a shining whip – "…is my weapon." She twisted it skillfully in her hand, and it changed from a whip into a dagger. "It is a chimera quinque, something made specifically for fighting ghouls. As you can see, it is just as useful on humans." With a flick of the wrist, it was back in its briefcase. "And the rest of you? Name, status, and weapon, if you please."

"Saiiiko," said Saiko, raising her hand. "I'm a Rank Three CCG officer but also I love video games and food and anime and manga and especially food. And naps."

Akira closed her eyes, cutting her off before Saiko could continue with what Akira knew would become a long-winded rambling about nothing in particular. "That's enough, Saiko."

"Okay."

"I'm Ayano, and, uh…" Ayano scratched at her cheek, sheepish. "Well, I have these scissors, I guess. I'm kinda clumsy…" She laughed weakly. "…But I'll do my best. I'm, um, a sixteen-year-old student?"

Kido facepalmed, and Saiko and Ayano looked at her curiously. "I'm the same age as my older sister," Kido sighed. "I'm Kido, and I have the power of invisibility – the Hiding Eyes ability. I'm the… current leader of a group called the Mekakushi Dan."

Ayano blinked, happily surprised. So Kido had become the leader after Ayano had died… She was very happy with her… She hoped Kido and the other two siblings were all getting along.

"Well," said Akira, "the best thing right now is to search this building for supplies and provisions. That will be our first mission." She began walking to the door. "Begin."

* * *

Group 3 showed up on the orange circle in the park near the water fountain. Maka Albarn, a Meister; Rika Furude, a mere child; Rena Ryuugu, a simple student; and Nora, a spirit and Shinki, all looked at one another. "Whoa, that was fast; that was sudden, wasn't it, wasn't it?" said Rena, steadying herself on her feet. She wore a white and light blue school uniform, the skirt long. Her brown hair didn't quite reach her shoulders.

"Yeah," Rika agreed in her small voice. She tilted her head, and her neatly-cut, long blue hair fell from her shoulder. She wore a black skirt with high socks - her short-sleeved white collared shirt had a pink bow around the neck.

"It seems all of us will be working together, so we've got to do it right," said Maka matter-of-factly. Her blond pigtails swung with the head movement as she nodded. She put her gloved hands on her hips. "I expect none of you to be slacking off, either…" She wore a long black coat and a black-and-red skirt.

"Should we redo intros?" Rena inquired, touching her bottom lip thoughtfully with her index finger.

"I like that idea," said the youngest as she went to the fountain and reached for each of the weapons. "Rena, I think this is your cleaver…" Rika's brow furrowed as she handed Rena said cleaver.

"Huh? A cleaver, then… And you have a knife, Rika-chan?"

"Mm, that's so," remarked Rika, eyes clouded as she lifted said knife. "Scary…"

"I should have figured I wouldn't get any weapons," Maka sighed. "But the problem is… ugh!" She held her head, frustrated. "I don't have Soul here with me! Without my partner, I can't exactly be a Meister…"

"A Meister?" asked Nora curiously, tilting her head with a thin smile on her doll-like features. Her eyes were a jaded burgundy. She stepped forward, and her wooden sandals made soft tapping sounds at the dirt beneath her feet. "What is that, Maka?"

"Oh, um, right…" Maka rubbed the back of her head, quirking an eyebrow. "Everyone's from a different reality here, so you probably have no idea what that is… Well, I am a wielder of weapons… um, but the weapons are actually people, that turn into weapons, I guess. It might sound weird out of context."

Rika shrugged. "There are a lot of interesting things already in my small town," she admitted, smiling childishly as she sat on the edge of the fountain, feet kicking back and forth.

"I guess there is," Rena half-agreed, eyes averted distractedly.

Nora only smiled a cold and kind smile. "I am a spirit, as I've said… I am also a weapon. I can be yours. You can use me."

"…What kind of weapon are you?" Maka asked curiously, touching her chin. "I mean, being from different realms… I don't know whether your soul wavelength has anything to do with how well we'll work together…"

"Soul wavelength is something I don't know of," said Nora, rolling up the white sleeves of her kimono to reveal symbols in red on the skin of her arms, each a name. "But I can be many kinds of weapons, if you call a name of mine. I have many names… You are no god, but since you say you are a Meister… if you are of another realm, then perhaps you can name me yourself." She rolled her sleeves back down. "You can give me another name…and then I will transform into your weapon at will. How does that sound?"

Maka frowned, considering it. She didn't very much like the feel of Nora's soul, but seeing as she was the only weapon option Maka had, there seemed to be no other choice. "Fine… Should I just give it to you now?"

"Yes, if you want," Nora smiled. "Normally I'd need both a Shinki name and a weapon name, but I don't believe I'll be your Shinki if you are merely a human…"

"Well, alright," Maka nodded. "Then… Nora, I give you the name Haken… Haken, act as my weapon!"

At first, there was silence as Maka pointed at Nora. Rika and Rena were just watching in interest. Both of them stared at Nora, waiting to see if anything would even happen. Would it even work? Then Nora closed her eyes and began to glow, transforming into a red scythe that settled in Maka's grip.

Maka stared, giving her a test-swing. "…Amazing." _To think, she's the same weapon as Soul… That's almost frightening._ "Alright, Nora, you can return to normal."

Nora did so, turning on her heel and giving a satisfied smile to Maka. " 'Haken,' huh?" She lifted the bottom of her kimono to reveal the name engraved in a paler red on her ankle. There were more unmentioned names along her legs. "Are you pleased? The weapon I become always suits the master." She closed her eyes. "I hope I please you… Master Maka."

With well-hidden discomfort, Maka nodded. "Yeah," she smiled. "I guess we all should take good care of one another, huh?"

"Yeah!" Rena cheered, holding up a fist, cleaver gripped in her other hand.

Eyeing the weapon warily, Rika smiled. "Yes, I hope we can all get along here." Giggling innocently, she beamed. Maka smiled back at her, green eyes shining with conviction.

* * *

Minene Uryuu the terrorist looked around at all of the members of her group as they stood on a green circle in the middle of a storeroom. Narrowing her single eye, Minene didn't like the results of who she was supposed to work with. Her wavy hair was dark purple; long.

Reiko Tamura had just turned on the lights – a parasite with dead eyes. Her black hair was swept to the side. Standing in the circle with Minene was the Homunculus Lust and the cute little Deadman named Minatsuki Takami. Despite the fact Minatsuki had acted so adorable and shy when all of them were introducing themselves on the platforms, Minene did _not_ get a good feeling from this kid.

Basically, Minene was stuck with a bunch of freaks. Great.

Minatsuki, looking around at everyone else, came to discover that she was surrounded by strong people intelligent enough not to fall for her tricks. So, she decided to let up the nice girl act, sighing as she put a hand on her hip just as her brother Yoh had the habit of doing. "Well, this is disappointing," she remarked. She wore a pale yellow dress, her dark brown hair pulled into two low braids.

"I don't understand," said Reiko flatly, coming back over to the circle.

"Well, I know there's no point in trying to trick any of you, so I'm not gonna act all cutesy and shit," Minatsuki responded bluntly. "I'm pretty glad I'm not stuck with any wimps, though – all of you seem pretty impressive. No, I'm actually more disappointed in the fact that there are no men around."

Minene scoffed, rolling her single eye and crossing her arms.

"…Because they're the most fun to torture," Minatsuki finished in low tones, eyeing Minene.

Minene frowned at her.

Lust began to laugh. She gave off the air of a dark seductress, toying with her dark, wavy, luscious hair with one hand while putting her other hand on her hip. She wore a long black dress with no sleeves along with long black gloves. "I completely agree! They're far too easy to manipulate for their own good."

Reiko observed the interaction with vague interest.

"They're complete idiots," Minatsuki nodded, grinning wide. "Real suckers."

"They're no more than putty to me," Lust chuckled.

Minene shrugged. Some guys were stupid, but some weren't – it really depended. Either way, though, they always seemed to be a pain in the ass.

"Yes…" Minatsuki grinned, bringing her hands to her cheeks in excitement. "And to hurt them, to betray them… The look on their face when you strike them down, just as you're about to kill them…that is a face I look forward to! That is the face that turns me on!"

"…Oh." Lust seemed rather disturbed. She was a creature that was the embodiment of lust, yet it was not something she herself had anything to do with – she felt no such temptation. No, she just caused lust in men, that was all. "That's just distasteful."

"You're one fucked-up kid," remarked Minene.

"Ah, shut the fuck up," Minatsuki waved them off. "By the way," she said to Minene, "I'd shut your mouth if I were you. I could kick your ass."

"Go ahead and try, pipsqueak," growled Minene in turn. She held up the weapon she'd retrieved from the box nearby. "I've got a belt full of bombs as my weapon, and I could care less about dying if it means killing your demented ass!"

"Humans…are strange," commented Reiko as she watched the exchange between Minatsuki and Minene.

"Aren't they interesting?" Lust agreed.

"Indeed."

The two non-humans watched the two humans fight, both of them working on their plans in their own heads. In their silence, the homunculus and the parasite came to a mutual understanding.

* * *

The factory was occupied by Celty Sturlson, Shiro, Azami Midou, and Sen Takatsuki. "So this is my group," smiled Takatsuki, twining her fingers together. She was an author who had played herself off as a human when in actuality she was the alleged sole half-ghoul that had been naturally born: the One-Eyed Owl, leader of a dastardly organization of ghouls – the same organization that had tortured Kaneki and therefore given him his white hair; his black nails. "Let's see how well this works out~"

"Well, I'm gonna say it right now that we're not gonna be messing around," Azami said firmly. She was a human from the same prison as Yoh, a girl with pink hair. "I'm intending to make it out of here, anyway."

"I'm glad I'm with somebody I know!" cried Shiro in delight. A mysterious and childish albino, Shiro also originated from that prison, along with Minatsuki and Ganta. She and Minatsuki were the only ones not in prison attire – Shiro wore a tight-fitting peach bodysuit with red designs on it. Though Shiro was technically a Deadman, it was something even she wasn't aware of. "Azami, this'll be fun! We can make it back, and we can find Ganta and I promise I'll share some of my pudding with you _and_ him even though it's my favorite!"

"Uh…thanks."

Celty, a Dullahan clad in black with a yellow and cat-like biker's helmet, had by then wandered to the no-longer-working conveyor belt, tilting her helmet curiously at an armadillo sniffing around at the rubber. She held out her hand to the armadillo, and it sniffed her. Celty noticed that it had a piece of paper under its feet that had Azami's name written on it.

The armadillo climbed up Celty's arm and perched on her shoulders. Celty, unsure of what to do, had her arms spread out, trying to figure out whether she should grab it and put it back on the belt, or leave it be, or hold it, or…

Takatsuki began to giggle, grinning at the show. Her excessively long green hair was messy; untamed. Azami and Shiro looked at her, but the author only pointed to Celty. "Silly."

"Kincho!" Azami exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Kincho?" Shiro repeated blankly.

"He's my pet… I taught him how to do tricks, but I can't imagine why he's here…"

"I think he might be your weapon," Takatsuki suggested, suppressing the urge to laugh.

" _What?_ You're kidding!" Azami was incredulous. "I didn't teach him anything like _that…_ Ah…" She facepalmed.

"Wait, does Shiro get a weapon?" asked Shiro, pointing to herself.

"I… guess not," said Azami, looking, bewildered, to the now-empty conveyor belt.

"…" Celty pulled out her phone and began to type, darkness emanating from her black-gloved fingertips. She held up the phone, presenting the screen to them all. [I know I shouldn't have a weapon. I already possess the capability to use shadows to my advantage.]

"What about you?" frowned Azami, looking to Takatsuki.

"Well, I can't imagine why I wouldn't get a weapon," she mused, joining Celty by the conveyor belt and sitting upon it. She began kicking her legs back and forth, back and forth. "The only reason I can think of is that the pen is mightier than the sword!" She beamed, leaning back onto the palms of her hands. "I'm a writer, after all."

"So, Shiro is Shiro," said Shiro, pointing to herself. "Azami is Azami… Your… names… were…?"

"You can call me Eto, if you'd like," smiled Takatsuki, smiling as though at some kind of inside joke.

Celty typed on her phone again. [You may call me Celty.]

"Celty and Eto! O~kay!" Shiro grinned wide. "Alright! Let's do this! Yay! A game! I _love_ games! They're my favorite!~"

Celty and Eto both looked at Azami, who could only shrug. "She's always like that," was her only explanation.

* * *

Ene the computer program, Touka Kirishima the ghoul, Kanade Tachibana the albino and possible android, and Riza Hawkeye the soldier all stood upon the blue circle outside the traditional style home that Izaya and Yato's group had started out at. All of them looked at their group members; none of them recognized anyone else. "Well, I don't know any of you," remarked Ene, who kept turning around and trying to see herself, still unaccustomed to being in reality instead of trapped in the internet. The sleeves of her zipped-up dark blue jersey were longer than her arms, and she wore a black skirt. She still didn't have her feet, her black-stockinged legs tapering off into glitchy nothingness. Shifting around in her hovering state, she found that she still lacked any form of sensation. Even if she saw the others' hair stir, she felt no breeze. Disappointingly, she still felt only static.

"I think some kind of background information would be helpful," stated Hawkeye seriously, stature stiff. Her blond hair was clipped at the back of her head, and she wore a blue uniform. "I am from the land of Amestris, and I serve in the Amestrian State Military as Lieutenant. I am well trained in the use of firearms. What about all of you?"

"I don't remember geography well in the first place, but where's Amestris?" asked Ene, tilting her head. She had neon blue hair with eyes to match – black headphones pulled her teal hair back, and it was tied into two high pigtails. Data features of the same color were on her cheeks. It was strange to her, not being able to just look Amestris up immediately.

"I don't think it exists… at least not for my world," said Kanade softly. She wore a school uniform of black, purple, and gold. "I was from Earth."

"Me too!" exclaimed Ene.

"Same," Touka affirmed bluntly, eyes closed. You could only make out one, however, as her violet hair was draped over her right eye. Her arms were crossed over her chest. She wore a white collared shirt, buttoned up to the top and covered by a black and blue jacket. She wore shorts and knee-height boots.

"Well, it looks like there's some explaining to be had…," said Hawkeye.

"Well, in my realm we have weird stuff like eye abilities and androids and computer viruses," remarked Ene. "Like me!" she added with a grin.

"I come from a world filled with ghouls, which are… essentially humans," Touka explained. "They have, uh, weapons that are natural organs for them… It's hard to explain."

"And I'm dead," said Kanade, and they all looked at her. Kanade looked back at all of them with expressionless golden eyes. She tilted her head slightly. "What? From what I remember, I had been in something like the afterlife… I suppose."

"Well, it looks like all of us come from different backgrounds," said Hawkeye, eyes closed. She was trying to put together how this would work out. "Alright, all of you, what kind of skills do you have?"

"Speed and agility," Touka answered immediately. "I'm best with long-range. My weapon…I guess…you'll see it when you need to."

Hawkeye nodded. "And you?" she asked Ene.

"I have an arsenal of secret files my master doesn't want people to see," Ene said, giggling. "Normally I'm not out of a computer like this, but I guess…" She glided up into the air and spun around, shooting back down. "I guess I've got speed too – I'll be the fastest player around; you bet!" She grinned wider. "What's even better is that I won't ever get tired in this body."

The soldier nodded, impressed. "And Kanade?" asked Hawkeye, looking at the albino.

"I might still have my programmed abilities, if that person speaking earlier made that work, somehow…" Kanade looked at her hand, curious as to whether she could still perform her self-programmed abilities. "… _Hand Sonic._ " From the top of her hand, a blade began to emerge, glowing and materializing. "Well, I have this." She allowed it to dissipate. "Having my Hand Sonic means I might be able to use other convenient things, like Distortion… Distortion allows me to deflect bullets and things like that away from myself."

"Ooo!~" Ene hung upside-down beside Kanade. "That's real cool!"

"Ah, thank you… Your name is…Ene?"

"Yeah, that's right! You're Kanade?"

Kanade nodded.

"Right. Does everyone know each other's names?" asked Hawkeye.

"Well, yours is pretty easy to remember," Touka mumbled. "It's Hawkeye, which is quirky enough as it is."

"And you, you're Touka!" Ene cried in delight. "We're all gonna go, go, go, and make it outta here, c'mon guys!" She danced in the air as she cheered.

Kanade smiled ever so slightly, nodding her head.

As Ene continued to cheer, Touka only got more and more irate on the whole matter. She was already immensely freaked out about the fact that Akira, a _CCG officer_ , knew that she was a ghoul now. Not to mention that was Akira _Mado_. And if Akira was related to the Mado that Touka had killed, the ghoul knew she was only in even deeper trouble. All of this was really just pissing her off…

"Come on, miss ghouly," said Ene with pursed lips. "Chin up a bit." The program couldn't help but think that Touka reminded her at least a little bit of Kido.

As for Touka, for some reason Ene got on her nerves far more than anyone else of this level of cheer. There was nothing else to do, it seemed, except for growl at her and tell her to shut up. So, she did just that.

"Someone's being grumpy! Look at that! Look, look! Acting that way around me isn't gonna get you anywhere, you know~"

"I said _shut up!_ "

"Both of you stop fighting," ordered Hawkeye. "I'm going to try and ensure we all make it out, but I'm not going to accept any internal fights, especially not over something so silly. If something happens, wait for my order. I won't take any nonsense. Am I clear?"

"Yeeehp!" cried Ene, saluting. "Got it, Lieutenant!"

Turning to the house behind her, Hawkeye contemplated their options. "I guess first things first is to search this household. Always be on guard for enemies. Let's go."

Needless to say, they got off to a greater start than the Group 6 of the male game.

* * *

On the first day alone, there were two battles and three casualties.

Day one of this round of the Emina Games ended in fireworks of three colors: silver, orange, and green.

The game had consisted of twenty-four players from twelve different realms. In Group 1, there was the half moon Yuno, shining smile and long pink locks. Good intent but twisted mind, she was half-loving, half-insane, and throughout this game she would show the latter half. Though her worry for Yukiteru was genuine, she would stop at nothing to reach him. B-ko smiled with the face of a liar, the kind of girl who tied herself together with false shows of perfection. So long as her group was around, she'd try not to tremble too obviously. There was Hiyori, bent on trying to help everyone and even moreso determined to make it back to the friends that she knew were waiting for her return. These three had no idea that the ones they were striving to return to were to be placed in their own game not too long later. Then there was Bishamon, goddess of war who didn't quite take this game seriously as of yet. In fact, she was more pissed with the fact that the runners of this game had not only separated her from her Shinki, but also had endangered many humans that didn't need to get caught up in something so ridiculous.

All in all this group was one which strove to return to their loved ones.

For Group 2, there was Akira, who severely wished to protect Saiko, another teammate. She didn't know how anyone else was doing back home, but for now her priority was Saiko and her other group members. Compartmentalize feeling. Treat this like business. It was a mission. The goal: to find the game masters. Then there was Ayano, who wished to take care of Kido, and Kido, who wished to protect Ayano now that she was around once more. Kido and Ayano both worried for their other two siblings, though Ayano also worried for a lot of things in the future that she had yet to understand. Saiko, in the meantime, had not been struck with the reality of the impending game.

This group was a group of defense; of protection.

Group 3: Maka was a Meister who needed to make it home to her own life – she had goals in her world that had yet to be accomplished. Nora was only a temporary weapon… Nora had her own intentions underlying that jaded smile of hers, doll-like face as sweet as ever. Rika was a child of many years, much knowledge hiding under the guise of her innocence. It was Rena who seemed more naïve, though both of them played ignorantly along with Maka and Nora.

This group, with Maka's ability to sense the madness in others' souls, was a group set on ridding this game of its violence-mongers.

Group 4: Reiko the parasite, emotionless and without motive. If anything, she wished to return to her home. Lust the Homunculus, set on creating as much chaos as possible through her manipulation, thought she may well find she'd enjoy this game. Minatsuki the prisoner and Deadman, though disappointed in the lack of males, was still excited to see the despairing faces of the other players. Minene the terrorist was disgruntled about the whole thing, wishing she could just get back to the battle royal she was already caught in within her world. At least the battle of the Future Diaries had a definite prize at the end: the winner became God of Time and Space.

This was an erratic group of chaos and destruction.

Group 5: Celty the Dullahan only wanted to go home to her friends, no more. Azami had had no motive; there was nothing to go back to as far as she was concerned. Though Shiro had been set on finding Ganta to protect him, she, as the Wretched Egg, now wished for them to fight to the death in her soon-activated, twisted form of her love. With a split personality, the Wretched Egg was certainly…less childish and more cruel – the origin of sin; the first Deadman. Eto was the puppet-master for this game as Izaya would be for the male game, and she was set on finding the game masters and voiding the game. She had a world to turn on its head when she got home. She didn't have time for all this – she had books to write, a band of ghouls to run, people to control… Plans to execute.

This was a group of puppeteering; of manipulation.

Group 6: Ene, who knew she needed to make it back to Shintaro, yet who also was curious of the whole 'Ayano's in this game even though she's supposed to be dead' thing. She wanted to reconnect with her, find her, understand what had happened. Ayano, the reason for Shintaro's hope. Ayano, the reason for his depression. Kanade was perplexed on the matter of being here because she herself was supposed to be in the afterlife. She speculated to herself that perhaps this _was_ the afterlife, and all of them were already dead. But that couldn't be, because there were people that she knew were dead too that simply weren't around. She had someone that she had yet to thank… So she knew that, if she _could_ die again here, she needed to make it through. Touka just wanted to return to her realm and avoid Akira at all costs. She had things back home she needed to make up for. Hawkeye was in the middle of a crucial time for her country, and felt it was her duty to return home…not just for the people of Amestris, but also for her friends.

This was a group held back with something hanging over them that told them they could not die here. This was a group of unfinished business.

Welcome, now, to the Emina games.

* * *

 **The female game, ladies and gents! This will unfortunately be the majority of what will be fleshed out of the female game, but it will be referenced further hereon. The survivors are going to get more involved, too, so I'm looking forward to it~**

 **I hope you enjoyed, in any case! uvu**


	29. Ends, Ands

At the end of the third day, the game between females came to an end. Out of twenty-four, nine of them had survived, and the game masters were waiting for them. In the process, one was subdued and defeated, making eight. These remaining eight were Akira Mado the CCG officer, Saiko Yonebayashi artificial half-ghoul CCG officer, Maka Albarn the Meister, Nora the Shinki of many names, Rika Furude the child, Minene Uryuu the terrorist, Celty Sturlson the Dullahan, and Touka Kirishima the ghoul.

The final showdown had been against Eto, the One-Eyed Owl, the infamous one-eyed ghoul of the Realm of Ghouls. Celty, Touka, Akira, and Maka with Nora all teamed up against her while Rika, Minene, and Saiko all tried to make it to the endpoint. The final blow against Eto came from a combo attack of all five of them at once. At last, she had fallen. It was Rika, Minene, and Saiko who saw the game master reveal themselves, smiling a casual and sly smile. His scalp was cleanly shaved, with a goatee that stretched around his mouth. "What's up?" he inquired, eyebrows shooting up. His arms were crossed over his chest.

It was Minene who pounced, but the man, Durden, merely stepped to the side. Saiko held onto Rika closely, though it seemed like the younger wanted to try and help. Smirking, the terrorist was ready to blow herself up, if it meant taking this guy down with her…

"Hey, hey," said Durden, holding his hands up. "That's not going to get either of us anywhere. _Completely_ uncalled for! In fact, you probably want to save that trick for when you meet all of us at once – I'm just one of the game masters, you know."

Minene froze. Did he just use a plural form? There were _more_? "Fuck you!"

"Sorry, but the story's nowhere near over yet," Durden grinned, eyes shining with cold amusement. "We're just getting to the fun part!"

"What."

" _Congratulations!_ " the Voice resounded, but it wasn't Durden speaking. He merely stood, crossing his arms again with a satisfied smirk. As the dust from the debris cleared, it was easier to make out his dark hoodie and jeans. He looked to be in his thirties. " _You've all reached the end of your game! Game two…_ start!"

Durden smiled at them. "Heavy metal," he nodded, pleased.

None of them had any time to argue before they were transported away without any other explanation.

* * *

"…So my guess is that the girls are going to be showing up here…maybe tomorrow morning? The sun is setting now," said Aureus, looking thoughtfully into the screens.

"Y… er, is there, is there anyone else we know that survived?" asked Yukiteru.

Aureus shook his head. "Just the terrorist," he answered with a shrug.

A-ya frowned slightly, tired red eyes narrowing in thought. "How many things can we ask you?"

"Depends; does that count as a question?" the golden-haired boy grinned, and A-ya and Yukiteru looked nervously to one another. Aureus laughed. "No, no, questions are unlimited."

"Thank goodness," Yukiteru sighed.

"Do we know anyone who has died in that game?" asked A-ya seriously, and Yukiteru stiffened. He didn't want to know.

"Anyone you know… There's a girl named B-ko – she was killed by Eto on the last day," he said thoughtfully.

A-ya froze. B-ko? One of the others from their little club at school… His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach, and he suddenly longed for all that was ordinary. He didn't think he'd mind being bored forever; he just wanted to go back… It was bad enough losing C-ta, but now… Eyes wide and unseeing, he bowed his head.

Yukiteru was considering trying to hold his hand for support when Aureus pointed at him instead. "As for you, Yuno's dead."

"Y…Yuno?" Yukiteru repeated, incredulous. Yuno, the crazy, undefeatable Yuno? Yuno, his stalker? _That_ Yuno? His heart seized in his chest. _Why should I…be upset over losing someone… like that?_

"Yep, Yuno. Pink-haired Yuno, like, stalker-like-C-ta, Yuno."

"Like C-ta?" A-ya repeated with a lost voice.

"Sorry," said Aureus. "Too soon?"

"Don't talk so casual about people who have died!" Yukiteru snapped, blue eyes smoldering.

Aureus held up his hands in peace. "Sorry," he whispered, grimacing. He peeked at them with one eye, and Yukiteru glowered at him. "Oo, crap, and you were really nice at first." He lowered his hands. "Look, I'm sorry, but to me, this is all just a story," he tried to explain.

"A story? What, do you have a God Complex, or something?!" Yukiteru cried.

"Do I _really_ sound like that?" he asked with a pained look. "Jeez…" He rubbed at his head. "No, I'm just an Easter Egg, an items master, and the guy you're allowed to ask anything. Hey… how about this?"

"What?" Yukiteru asked, eyes guarded.

"First of all, you guys still have your items you can pick. You still have the 'dark-clad hero' ability, the god-like powers thing, and the reset button. Along with that, because you found me, one of my obligations is to tell you guys where the other game masters are."

A-ya stepped forward. "Oh?"

"Yep!" He gave them a double thumbs up, twisting his hands back and forth with a closed-eye grin. He then looked at them in all seriousness. "So, the other game masters – there are six others in all."

Yukiteru paled. " _Six?_ " he repeated.

"Don't worry; don't worry! Not all of them are bad! I mean, some of them are _jerks_ , like Muse, for example…" He trailed off, frowning with thin lips into the distance.

"…Muse?" A-ya repeated, and Aureus waved him off.

"Anyway," he continued, "not all of them are all for the game, y'know? Some of them are against it, in fact. I'm very conflicted about all of this, myself, but… eh." He shrugged. "Perspective."

"And if we find them, we can end the game?" asked Yukiteru.

"That's right," Aureus confirmed.

"What are the prizes at the end, then?" asked A-ya, and Yukiteru straightened.

"Yeah! Will we go home, or…?"

Aureus shrugged and gave that lazy 'I'unno' again. "I am, however, allowed to tell you everything I _do_ know."

Both of them nodded, listening intently.

Aureus smiled. "Okay!" He clapped his hands, then rubbed them together in preparation. "You are a part of the Emina Games, run by seven game masters in all, including me. The one you need to reach in order to end the game is Muse. In the female game, they've already figured out that they need to reach the control center, which is what they're raiding right now. For them, it was a woman named Celty who found me, and I told her everything just like I'm telling you now. I'm still kinda impressed that she refused my offer to give her her head back…"

Yukiteru furrowed his brow, somewhat frightened. "What?"

"So the control center," Aureus continued, ignoring Yukiteru, "is in the highest tower of the city. That's where you'll find them. The only way to get in is underground – I've gotta tell you that because, well, I didn't tell Celty and then the terrorist girl – Minene? – she kinda blew the whole thing up, which didn't help anyone, so…" He shook his head. "Not-so-well played. Anyway. So that ultimate showdown that just went on earlier; that's a huge turning point. That makes eight dead for your game, which means more people are gonna start coming in. Tonight or tomorrow morning, each group is going to be given a choice: heal their remaining members, or acquire one new team member for each one that has fallen. Because of me, you can get a little more time to think on that choice. You're also the only ones who know that soon after that, all of the females are gonna be showing up. They won't come into your game with full health; they're going to be coming in with whatever stats they have at the end of their game. I think Rainbow and Greyson will be the ones determining where they show up, which means that you guys are probably going to be with Minene and… uh… Rika. You guys didn't know the kid, but she knew Keiichi, so that's why she might show up as a part of your group."

"How strong are they?" asked A-ya.

"Minene's pretty impressive… I mean, she's a terrorist, so." He shrugged. "And Rika's just a kid. A scary smart kid, but just a kid. Seriously scary smart though. Oogh." He shuddered.

"Can we have any idea who we might get if we get the new recruits?" asked Yukiteru tentatively.

"Mm, I couldn't say, but if I were to guess, I'd have to tell you that you wouldn't know either of them. Keep in mind, too, that the ultimate goal is to reach the control center… Unfortunately, everyone in-game has to approach at the same time, so you've got to get everyone on the playing field to cooperate. If it's someone like Kuroha, who definitely won't agree to a group effort, they've gotta get killed before you head in, unless you somehow manage to convince them to work with you. Good luck with that. Let's see, is there anything else…? Oh, so after the decision is made by every group whether they want to heal or replenish, all of the special items points will be reset. So… if there are any spots you've already been to, you can head there again and they'll still work for you."

Both of them took in this information. "Can we… ask about the weaknesses of the other players?" inquired A-ya.

"Yep," the items master grinned, "but I can only tell you about the players in-game right now."

A-ya nodded. "Alright then," said Yukiteru, and Aureus nodded, spinning around in his swivel chair to riffle through some papers on his desk attached to the wall.

"Let's see here… Okay, so for Group 1 we only have Kaneki – the albino half-ghoul – and Shirazu – the orange-haired one – left. Kaneki's weakness is that the longer he doesn't eat, the weaker he'll get – it also makes him more unstable, so that's… bad. He hasn't eaten since before this game, unless you count the hunks he took out of Tsukiyama, Shinichi, and Seidou. There's a spot on his back a bit above his tailbone that's a great weak spot… Uh…" Aureus squinted at the page. "…Yeah. He also feels a need to protect _everyone,_ so that can be a problem, too. Shirazu's weakness is that he can only do short-range instead of long-range, for the most part. He's not as strong as Kaneki, though, so that's cool. I severely underestimated the guy," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, so Group 2 still has Seidou, Shintaro, and Roppi. Seidou – he's got the crossbow and the piece of hair sticking up – his main weakness is that he can't do short-range as well as he can do long-range. His low underestimation of himself stunts his abilities too – really bothers me… Shintaro has something similar going on, but his main weakness is that his physical ability _sucks_. He's the guy with the red jersey. Be careful, though, since he _is_ smart… Roppi's the scary one with the black hair and red eyes… Wait." He looked at A-ya sheepishly while Yukiteru furrowed his brow. "Right, well, creepier than you, I mean. That sounded bad. But he's the one with the red-fringed jacket? Um. His weakness is mainly that he couldn't care less about himself, so he's more likely to do stupid stuff.

"Group 3 only has A-ya and… Yuki…teru." He looked at them, then back at the page. "Group 4's got Shinichi and Ciel left. You know them, though."

"Sebastian was defeated?" A-ya asked, incredulous.

"Yes, by Yato the god guy."

"Migi too?" Yukiteru asked worriedly.

"Yes, by Kuroha, that snake jerk. Shinichi's weakness is that, well, he doesn't have his right hand man anymore…" He made a sad frown for a moment before continuing. "For Ciel, he's just pretty weak without his butler in general.

"Group 5 has Kuroha the snake jerk and Tsukiyama… the dramatic—purple one. Kuroha's weakness is that he can't survive a strong enough blow to the head, and his injuries right now are really slowing him down. Tsukiyama's weakness is the same as Kaneki's: he needs to eat. Also, Kaneki is a major distraction for him – if they're in the same fight, if something happens to Kaneki, Tsukiyama's open to get attacked.

"Group 6 has Izaya the Eskimo and Yato the god left. Yato can't do much without his weapon, not to mention he's practically dead on his feet right now because of how much energy he's expended… Yato…" Aureus closed his eyes and shook his head. "I _really_ underestimated him. Izaya's weakness is that he really only has his manipulation of other players and a switchblade on his side. He's skilled with his knife and he's great at dodging, but most of his goals are attained through other people."

"Who has alliances with who right now?" asked A-ya.

"Right now, Group 1 with Kaneki and Shirazu and Group 2 with Seidou, Shintaro, and Roppi are in an alliance. Group 6 _was_ allied with them, but I don't know about now… Kinda like I'm really not sure about you guys and Group 4."

A-ya nodded. "Who would be the best to ally ourselves with?"

"Well, that's all perspective," Aureus mused, "but I can give my own opinion if you want."

"Please," Yukiteru nodded.

"I think that Shinichi is the best guy to be with… or at least, he was. Even without Migi he's pretty strong, but even though I'm pretty sure he'd still take care of everyone around him, I don't know how he's doing in the head right now, so it's tough to tell whether he's the best option… So, either him and Ciel, or a double alliance with Groups 1 and 2 – everyone's good-natured there, except maybe for Roppi… I'm still trying to figure that guy out. Plus, they've got more people, and numbers are good."

"Is it possible for us to attain our ultimate objects of the dark-clad hero and the god abilities without activating them yet?" asked A-ya.

Aureus blinked. "Hm. Yeah, sure; if you want."

"Are there any side effects of these abilities that we should know about?"

"Well, A-ya might get cat ears, I think," Aureus said thoughtfully, earning confused looks from both of them. "Don't ask me," he said defensively, holding up his hands. "And anyway, other than that…" He thought on this. "…Don't get corrupt with power, you two."

A-ya nodded. "Makes sense."

"Not the cat ears, though," Yukiteru frowned.

"No, those don't make sense," A-ya conceded, looking away. That most certainly had never been a childhood wish of his… No, not at all… He cleared his throat.

"Now, I have a question," Yukiteru said firmly. "What is the _point_ of this game? Was A-ya right; is it fake? Why is any of this happening?"

Aureus only smiled, touching the tip of his index finger to the tip of his nose. "That's a secret," he said childishly. "But!" He spun around again, only to spin back with two softly-glowing stones, one orange and one red. "The orange one is for Yukiteru, and the red one is for A-ya. Do you still want your extra-special items?" he beamed.

"…Yeah," said A-ya, reaching for his own and pocketing it in his black hoodie. Yukiteru put his in the pocket of his shorts.

"Because you wanted the portable versions, they might have a time limit once they're activated," Aureus warned. "I'm not sure on that, so be careful."

"Thanks," said Yukiteru, while A-ya nodded.

"They're like… an invincibility star in Mario!"

"Oh, yeah, okay!" chirped Yukiteru, brightening. A-ya blinked.

"…But you're not invincible," he added.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, right."

A-ya sighed. "Yukiteru, is there anything else you think we need to ask?"

"Huh? Uh, I don't know…" Yukiteru frowned a bit, looking down. "Do you… I mean, Aureus, who—killed Yuno?"

"Yuno…," Aureus sighed. "She was _scary…_ "

"No kidding," Yukiteru agreed nervously, rubbing at his arm. "So—how'd she actually die?"

"Granted, she was badass – managed to kill an android person on her own. Yuno was killed by a girl named Maka – she might be coming to your game, actually. The only reason she killed Yuno, in fact, was because Maka can sense when people are crazy, I guess, so she just kinda…" He made a clicking sound with his throat while bringing his thumb across his neck.

"Sounds accurate…," Yukiteru responded, looking downwards.

"Come to think of it, she and B-ko were in the same group," Aureus remarked, putting a hand to his chin. "Well… anyway… I hope you two make it out alright," he beamed his goofy grin. From here he began to rock his arms back and forth as he had in the beginning of their encounter. "I'm gonna make sure you guys aren't ambushed anywhere near this area, and I'm gonna try and give my own input on those special items pillars for you guys, and I'm gonna keep watching the game, and it's gonna be a good time…" He stopped rocking his arms, looked at them, then grinned, waggling them quickly back and forth for a moment before getting to his feet. "And by the way, you're not allowed to communicate to anyone about me, or about this place. Players in-game have to find me for themselves. If you pass any kind of information about me or this place…" He glanced back at the screens. "It's not like I won't know. Don't do it. Or I will _eat you_." A pause. "No? No? Fine, well, not really, but don't do it." He eyed them, getting an odd glint in those orbs as his smile dissipated. The air seemed to chill, if slightly. "And that's something I _am_ serious about."

A-ya's mouth twitched as he took an unconscious half-step backwards.

"…Not that I'm not serious about everything I just said," Aureus added, returning to his original demeanor. "Hi!"

Yukiteru gave A-ya a nervous glance.

"So… so… so…" He paused. "Good luck, guys!" He beamed. "Yu-ki-te-ru, don't go too far. A-ya… Just… good luck, man, this game has been a wreck. I like you, too. I wish I could take care of you, but…" – he pouted – "…I can't."

"It's…fine," said A-ya, shifting. "Thanks for all your answers, and for the items…"

"Yeah!" Yukiteru bowed. "Th…thank you very much, Aureus." When he straightened up again, there was the fire of determination burning in his eyes. "We'll do our best, I promise!"

"Cool," Aureus answered, smile stretching his mouth as he waggled two thumbs-ups in front of him again. "Bye!" he yipped, plopping himself back onto his chair as they exited the room. He waved as they shut the wooden door behind them.


	30. Blame

Groups 1 and 2 had found their refuge in a five-story office building. Shirazu had gathered up some pillows and blankets, and Seidou had gathered up some provisions only to come back and find that Shintaro had found some in the lounging area. Seidou had also found some ammo that would have worked for Roppi's machine gun, but that had been rendered useless by Kuroha when the snake had twisted it in half. Because of this the weapon had been left on the battlefield.

Roppi had been unresponsive despite everyone's efforts. If anyone got too close, he'd give them a piercing glare, but that was as far as things went. Everyone let him alone, figuring that that was obviously what he wanted. Seidou gave something like an apology to him for not saving Tsuki, but it received no answer – not even a glance.

Shirazu asked Kaneki about it, but the albino only shook his head. Kaneki had seen the reason Roppi was so touchy with people laying eyes on his arms – it was the main reason he had asked Kaneki to help him with his broken bones in another room. Many scars, ranging from pale white to fresher pink. Red. Roppi self-harmed – he was already in a difficult enough battle raging through his own head; in his soul. And Tsuki had probably been something like his hope. Now Tsuki was gone, and…

As when Delic had died, Kaneki compared it to how he might feel if he were to lose his own closest friend: Hide…

As was a vicious cycle in Kaneki's life, the half-ghoul fell into self-blame. For Tsuki. For Delic. For Psyche…

Seidou tried to stop his circling, pulling him to the side when it was getting late and the sun had set. "Kaneki, you're seriously blaming yourself too much…"

"There are certain things I am responsible for," Kaneki answered the CCG officer, eyes closed. They stood on a small balcony – the full moon was on the rise and the stars were gorgeous. Though they were in the city, none of the lights were on. They had refrained from using any light themselves so as to be inconspicuous.

"Responsibility is different from guilt," Seidou frowned, looking at the street below with festering eyes. They were on the fifth and top floor. He thought about his conversation with Roppi when his group had had its first confrontation and Sebastian had nearly killed him. Roppi hadn't let him take blame or apologize, but there was no argument for responsibility. What was the difference, in the end? Learning from your mistakes? No, maybe it was just accepting the fact that as humans, we all make mistakes…

 _Don't you dare say those exact words, Seidou,_ he thought to himself, wanting to hit himself over the head. _He's not completely human, remember…? Why do I keep forgetting, anyway?…_ "Do you remember when Delic died?" Seidou said tentatively. "We all felt terrible. But… at the same time, it wasn't any of our faults. You tried to take responsibility there too, but it didn't change that everyone felt just as bad… It was only Shirazu that said otherwise, and in a way, that is a good way to think: it wasn't any of us that _let_ Tsuki or Psyche die… you know? None of us _wanted_ it to happen, and all of us tried our best to keep everyone safe. Who was the one with ill intent, though, but the ones who killed them? It was Kuroha; it was Sebastian. And we should just leave it at that…"

"We lose people close to us…" said Kaneki lowly, "…due to a lack of ability. If we are too weak, it is for that reason that our loved ones perish. In that sense… it's very much our faults…"

Seidou gazed at him – his white hair and pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Somehow, the beauty of the moon, though it highlighted Kaneki's pained self, did not seem to make this moment with him any more vivid. On the contrary, it almost seemed as though he were transparent. _He really is like a ghost… What did this guy go through, I wonder…?_ Seidou looked away. "I'm coming to find the meanings and blames get all mottled, no matter what I think. If I'm trying to be a hero, then I should be able to save everyone too, right? It wasn't even you who was on post with either of them – I was right next to both of them when they were killed. And me? I was scared out of my mind – I couldn't accomplish anything until it was too late. So your logic also states that I, well, I really suck. And, I mean… I believe it, too." He paused, feeling his conflicting emotions and his own incompetence writhing within himself. "I… even though I'm a CCG officer and all, I really am only a Rank 2. I've never been in any serious battles or anything… and until this game, none of my teammates have ever died in battle." He swallowed. "Not to mention… suddenly I'm a leader, too? I act like I'm confident, and I picked the title for myself, but really…"

"…But really, neither of us feel like we're good enough," said Kaneki, giving Seidou a gentle smile. Seidou blinked at him, staring. "It's okay, I understand you… You aren't to blame, Seidou."

"But can you say that for yourself?" Seidou shot back. Kaneki didn't answer. The CCG officer looked up at the sky. "What I'm thinking is…is that maybe, on battlegrounds like these…where it's so hard to tell whose fault it is in any instance… I'm thinking maybe it really isn't anyone's fault, because everything's reversible. Even if I say it's Kuroha's fault or Sebastian's fault, I'll have my points even though there are reasons that you and I are to blame. For the same reason, though, it's everyone's fault. We all share a little bit of the blame, even though we all tried our best. It's strange… Everyone is to blame; no one is to blame… You know?"

"Nobody's fault," Kaneki seemed to agree, eyes distant. "Everybody's. 'The boy was explaining things to an absent judge. It wasn't to defend himself. The boy recognized his own guilt and wanted only to lay out the full causes.' Tim O'Brien."

"…Huh?" Seidou looked at him, admittedly confused.

"Nothing," the half-ghoul waved him off. "I don't really want to talk to anyone right now, actually… I'd prefer that nobody come to my space until it's my shift to be on watch." His grey eyes didn't meet Seidou's own brown ones.

"But—wait, what did you even just—?" Seidou huffed. "You can't just leave me without explanation, now…!"

Kaneki turned away. "If you could… could you apologize again to Shirazu for me…? I…"

Seidou stared at his back, disarmed by the request. It was strange remembering the way Kaneki was at that point in time as compared to now… For him to stab Shirazu; it just didn't make sense, did it? What was Kaneki's true nature, after all? "I mean… Yeah, of course, but…"

"Thank you." And he walked inside, leaving Seidou to his own confused and conflicted thoughts.

Sighing, the officer leaned on the railing with his forearms and looked out on the city below. "Is this…" he mumbled to himself, "what survivor's guilt feels like…?"

A floor below, Roppi lay curled in the corner without a blanket – he refused any offers for one. He was facing the wall, red eyes not smoldering as they usually were. Just—dull. Dead. Ashes, ashes, we all fall…

Shintaro approached. Roppi could hear someone's footsteps, but did not react, hoping they'd go away.

The hikkiNEET clenched and unclenched his hands, taking a deep breath. He'd never been good with this. "Hey, Roppi—"

"Go away," Roppi cut him off, and Shintaro swallowed. What could he even say? Drawing his lips into a thin line, Shintaro sat down nearby his head, leaning against a wall.

"…Sorry, I get—that I'm going to bother you a lot sticking around, but… I feel like I've really got to right now," Shintaro said to him, toying with his fingers.

"Why." The question sounded like a statement, blunt and harsh.

"Because… well, because I get it, this time," said Shintaro clenching up his hand into a fist. He had one foot against the ground, leg curled almost to his chest. The other leg was spread out in front of him. His khaki pants were tarnished with dirt and rips from the game. As long as his red jersey remained intact, though, he felt like it would be okay…

"I doubt it," Roppi snipped at him. "I don't want sympathy. Leave me alone."

"I bet," said Shintaro, head bowed, "you want to go to your room right now, and close the door. I bet you want to lock it and never come out again – never have to deal with this nasty world again."

"Your point?"

"Well, that's what I did… for two years, in fact…"

"I already know that you're a pathetic drop-out that spends all of his time on the internet, avoiding real contact," Roppi spat, sitting up and turning to him. "At least I'm less of a degenerate than _you_ ," he scoffed. Shintaro winced at the insults, and paused. Roppi leaned his side on the other wall, eyes glaring at nothing. "I don't need false reassurances from you. Be quiet."

"Well…," Shintaro began, then stopped.

" 'Well,' what? Anything profound to say?" Roppi's tone was bitter.

"…I dropped out, kind of as a punishment for myself, you see… I shut myself up in my room kind of as an imprisonment. I was guilty—I…still am."

"Of _what_?" Roppi turned to him, arms crossed over his chest. His words bit at the shut-in, but Shintaro continued regardless.

"I… I, um…" Shintaro bowed his head, shoulders tense. "I used to be…quite the cruel and callous fool, you know… I was cold and calculating; I pushed everyone away because I… I hated everyone I met. There was no one in the world I thought was worth liking… And then… I met my first 'friend.' This person… they weren't the smartest, and they were very clumsy about everything, but they tried their best to cheer me up, even though I acted like it didn't work. They wore this ridiculous red scarf, even in the summer. But… despite my dislike of the world and everyone in it, they awkwardly made their attempt at showing me what 'happiness' was. Even though they did help me feel better, though… I still continued to push them away, as stupid as that is… And then…"

Roppi actually looked at him directly, eyes showing he didn't quite know how to take this. He almost looked frightened.

Shintaro was almost hunched forward as he spoke, but it was here that he began to smile. "…Her name was Ayano, and she… was the first person that could ever break through my cruel exterior. Despite how I treated her, she still believed that I could become a better person." He looked at Roppi with a pained expression. "She killed herself, Roppi. She killed herself, and it's all my fault. I was the one who had pushed her that far… Yet, she had still believed in me." He smiled ironically, eyes shining in the muted moonlight, fighting its way through the drawn shades of the window. The tears fell. "I bet, right now, Tsuki believes in you, too. Even though I was cruel, and you're not the best of people, either… You still treated Tsuki more softly than you did anyone else – I noticed. Truthfully, he made me think of her, and I bet… just like Ayano was my hero, he was yours, wasn't he? And that's why…" He lowered his head, trembling. "That's why—I… I understand, Roppi… I… I'm so sorry—that this had—to happen; I—I never wanted for anyone to… to have to go through anything—anything like that… The—the best of people… always, always are taken—too soon…" By then Shintaro had dissolved into a shaking mess, just barely holding himself together well enough not to break into sobs.

Roppi gazed at him – to think, he really did understand how he felt… And yet Roppi could still only feel that rotten bitterness, rooted in his torso like a gnarled tree ready to die, eating away at him from the inside. "At least it wasn't my fault that Tsuki died," he said, and somewhere he knew that he was foolishly lashing out, but right then, he didn't care. "You said it yourself – you pushed her over the edge, didn't you?" Shintaro could only stare with wide grey eyes, appalled. "Tsuki didn't die for any rhyme or reason. His death was pointless and in vain. He died for _nothing._ Ayano just paid a pretty price for trying to help someone like you." Roppi's mouth twisted into something like a smile. "Yeah, you're right – maybe Tsuki did believe in me, but now he's dead. And for what purpose? I think I would have been better off if Sebastian had come out of nowhere and killed _you_ , who already has that blood on your hands."

"…" Shintaro opened his mouth, and closed it again. "…Yeah." Slowly, he got to his feet. His voice was faint, low. "It's not… the first time." For Shintaro, his only three friends had disappeared with him as the sole survivor. Why he, the guilty one, should be the one to live, he didn't know. But to him, Roppi was absolutely right, and just as it was back then, he felt as though death had taken the wrong person. He was way overdue, wasn't he? _I hate being the last one standing._ Turning, Shintaro began to leave. "It really would have been better that way, Roppi. It really would have been."

* * *

"It's all rather pathetic, you know," said Ciel, gazing at Shinichi with disgust as the teen sat hunched forward with his back against the side of one of the beds. "Isn't it ironic?"

Shinichi looked at him with cold eyes. Ciel had taken a rest as Shinichi had hoped, but then Shinichi hadn't been able to keep himself together any longer. Much of the glass downstairs was as shattered as he felt. His emotion had come roaring back into full, vivid clarity, and Migi wasn't around to calm him down. For now it had emerged in a cold fire of raging fury for the loss of Migi – a lust for vengeance filled him to his very core. _"If there's something amazing about you, Shinichi, it is the way you're able to calm yourself that way, no matter the circumstance. Even if your friends are dying around you, you are able to turn it off. It's rather impressive."_ But that didn't seem to be working right now…

"…What's ironic?" asked Shinichi, turning his eyes away from the young earl.

"Laughable," Ciel scoffed, and somewhere in Shinichi, he found he was glad a bit of the Ciel he knew was shining through again. "I had thought that Migi was the parasite, and yet it seems as though it's _you_ who can't live without _him_."

Shinichi's eyes widened, and he blinked. "I… You might be right…"

"Of course I'm right," Ciel sniffed. "Are you even human?"

"I don't know," Shinichi answered honestly, tone hollow.

Ciel eyed him with a cold eye of his own. "Perhaps that's not such a bad thing, if you can manage to be self-reliant. Humans are terrible creatures – to be parasitic is a characteristic of human nature." He crossed his arms over his chest. "In essence, I believe that humans are more demonic than demons themselves are. Sebastian had said that a game as ridiculous and brutal as this is something that only humans could come up with. Humans are beings you can't trust; the only one I trust fully is Sebastian, and so…"

"…Migi said the same thing about humans," Shinichi said darkly. "He read up on demons and remarked to me that really, they just sounded like human beings. But…" Shinichi lifted his head and gazed at the earl, though Ciel wasn't looking at him any longer, but off to the side. "…Even without Migi, and even without Sebastian, I am going to take care of you – I swear on that. I may not be a demon, but of my own will I'll protect you. I will make sure that you at least make it out of this game." He gave the child a lopsided smile, eyes warming.

Ciel stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before turning away with a bitter expression. "We shall see about that…"

* * *

The moon was almost at its peak when Yato began to stir. Izaya was kneeling nearby, looking through his information papers in the moonlight and crossing out the names of the players Izaya knew were dead. "Hmm?" The informant looked at the lesser god as he sat up slowly in the darkness, hair shrouding his eyes.

"Yukine, is…" He spoke slowly.

"Yes, dead," Izaya confirmed dismissively. "As is Shizuo." There was a scritching sound as he scribbled out Sebastian's name.

Yato shifted slightly. "…Oh."

"Yes, the good news is that one of the two demons is dead thanks to you and Yukine – now there's only Kuroha to worry about, essentially. After I jabbed at Yoh, I took his sword." He laid his hand over the hilt of it; it was lying beside him. "There's still a chance to make that alliance and shut down the game, though that Roppi character is undoubtedly going to give me a rough time. Even without Yukine, we can still get through the game and find the 'puppeteers.' We won't let them get the best of us; I'm set on that. Once we make it to the end, we'll—"

"What's the point?"

Izaya looked at Yato. "Hah? Without Yukine?" He smiled. "You're a god, and he was your tool, in the most basic form, right? You shouldn't let his presence or loss control you, or else wouldn't it be that he is your god—?"

" _I_ found him!" Yato snapped, and then his voice got quiet again. "He was _my_ lost soul to nurture and take care of. He's really important to me… He was—he was—he was like—…!"

"Well, it is true that he died trying to protect you," Izaya conceded, hand to his chin.

"It wouldn't be the first time that a Shinki died because of me…," Yato whispered, forlorn. "All I bring… is calamity. It's—what's fated to surround me… no matter what…"

"I'm sure that if you'd done more," Izaya smiled, "he'd be fine. Besides, shouldn't you keep going for the sake of Yukine's memory? Hm? After that, you should at least pay some respect, hah? I'm sure… that he thought of you like a father."

Yato stared at Izaya in shock, as though he'd been slapped square in the face. "I…"

"And I'm sure that it feels just terrible to lose someone you feel responsible for," Izaya added, casually leaning on the palms of his hands. "Luckily, the one who did it has paid his price. I may not have killed Yoh, but Kuroha surely won't keep him alive for long with an injury like the one I gave him…"

"Yoh… the one, who…" Yato bowed his head. "You, responded faster than I…" He faded out, then was silent.

"For his sake, shouldn't we continue?" Izaya inquired. "He was a determined boy; he believed in you, you know. It would be a waste to deny the wishes of that memory, wouldn't you say? He started growing on me, too, and I don't want my time spent with him to be wasted, either… It as though you think I'm not hurting over all of this, myself." As if to accentuate this, Izaya put a hand over his heart.

"Bullshit," Yato said lowly, gazing at Izaya with glowing blue eyes through the dark. His pupils were slits.

"…Hah?"

"You _knew_ , didn't you?" Yato stood, and Izaya watched from the floor, sitting up a bit with his hand securely gripping his switchblade in his pocket out of instinct. "You knew that Yoh was lying about wanting to pay his respects to Shizuo. You knew exactly what Yoh was planning – and you waited until too late to strike." Yato took a step forward. The air was static. His eyes emanated through the black, matching the moonlight Izaya sat in. " _You let Yukine die._ " The god's tone was ice.

Izaya looked hurt. "I would _never—_ " Before Izaya could even comprehend the movement, he was against the wall, held there by the collar of his V-neck shirt, legs dangling beneath him. Half-grimacing, half-smiling, Izaya looked at Yato with one open eye.

"Liar," Yato said lowly. "Shizuo had already sacrificed himself for you, Izaya, and despite all the talk of hate, you felt terrible about it, didn't you?" Any form of smile on Izaya's features dropped. "But you couldn't handle the idea of feeling guilty over something like that, so you had to create the same feeling for me, didn't you? You wanted me to feel just as guilty, didn't you?"

"No matter what you think of my intentions," Izaya answered, just as cold, "I _am_ still your teammate, and it wasn't I who killed Yukine – no, not even Yoh. It was on Kuroha's order, I'm sure, so wouldn't it be best to continue on working together to defeat that monster? Even without Yukine, you still have Hiyori to return to, don't you?"

Yato paused, lowering Izaya to his feet again. His hand still gripped at the informant's shirt. "What if…she's forgotten me by now?" he asked softly.

"All the more reason to hurry up." Izaya put his hands on Yato's, gripping at his clothing, and Yato looked from his hand to Izaya. The informant was gazing at the god with a direct stare. "I get it, Yato-kun. I'm a monster, and in all likelihood, you are too, aren't you? We're one and the same, right?"

Yato released his shirt, lowering his arm. There was a pause, the silence thick. Then Yato struck him with a sudden right hook, sending Izaya across the room and into a sliding door, consequently tearing it and destroying it. Izaya sat up, annoyed and rubbing at his chin. "You deserved that," Yato said flatly.

Strangely, Izaya began to laugh. "Yeah, well, I probably did. But nothing's going to change the fact that both of them are dead… And I, for one… now, _now_ I am fighting not only for myself, but for the memory of Shizuo…" He stood, if slightly staggering in the process. "I'm not _that_ cold… for the most part."

Yato lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Izaya," he said in a lost voice, weak and vulnerable. Izaya couldn't help but think about how human this god was… Interesting. Yato paused. "…Shizuo was right, you know."

"Hm?" Izaya's brow furrowed ever so slightly.

"You do have a soul… I'm a god. I know." He lifted his head, and Izaya could see his face again, eyes glazed and expression half-illuminated by the cool light of the night. "It means that you don't have as much power as you'd like to – it means you will be judged after you die… It means… you're human, Izaya. But you are right… I do want to make it out of here; I don't want to die. I want to make it back to Hiyori, and even if she has forgotten me, I'll get her to remember…somehow. And if not, then I'll make sure that our fates become intertwined once more, because there's no way I'm losing both of them… And as for Yukine, well… I want to make his memory worth it. So yeah, I'll still fight alongside you and protect you when I need to… we are a team, after all. And it's not like I was the only own who suffered losses… But remember." He looked at the informant, putting a hand on his shoulder. Izaya blinked at him with comical bemusement. "You may be human, and we are a team, but that doesn't change the fact that—well, you're kinda an asshole."

Izaya stared, then began to snicker. "I'm hurt – couldn't I at least be something a little more professional – a selfish machine, maybe? A liar; a manipulator? No?"

"Nah, just an asshole," Yato sighed. "But now, I think I'm gonna go back to bed… We'll…figure stuff out. Just… not tonight." His hand slid from Izaya's shoulder and it was as though the bright, sharp cerulean that had pierced the midnight just minutes before had slumped into a dark blue, slow-moving and heavy. The god turned to walk to one of the bedrooms to lay on an actual bed. "I really, really wish I had some sake… Nnngh…"

"Goodnight, Yato-kun," Izaya waved, but Yato gave no response, only continued to the bedroom to crash. Alone again, Izaya sighed lightly and looked at the now-broken door he'd been thrown into. Yato had said somethings to think about, that was for sure…

* * *

 _ **VitameatavegaminGirl:**_ Ah! Good question, of course - the game masters are not of any existing show or series. Meaning... um, yes, they're OCs. ^^; Thank you so much for all of your reviews; they mean a lot~ ;v;


	31. Justice

"Gourmet, we are at a crossroads," Kuroha had said that evening as the sun made the sky purple. Tsukiyama had listened, eyes distracted. "The time is at hand for you to make your choice, wouldn't you agree? I may have my ego, but I am no fool. You haven't liked me from the start – so…I'd like to come to an understanding, here." Tsukiyama's violet eyes turned to him, though they were darkened with the thoughts turning over and over again in his head. "I will allow you this choice," the demon smiled, eyes glowing golden. "From the beginning, you have considered betraying me – now Yoh is gone and it is only you and I left in this group. In all respects, now is the best time to turn your back. Right now is your best chance to succeed in your betrayal. However… I've thought things all the way through already, and your first option is to turn against me, in which case I will easily kill you. The only way you might have a chance at that is if you had the element of surprise, and obviously that's null and void.

"The second choice is this: you run instead of attack. Find that centipede boy and join his group. I will follow you in that case, and both of us surely realize that my presence will endanger him, and you don't want that.

"Then there is the third: you and I continue to work alongside one another, with me directing our actions the whole way. In exchange for being less of a nuisance to me, you may continue to protect your centipede friend, and I will no longer do anything to physically harm him or his group. I can't make any such promises for the group they are allied with, but that in itself is a pretty hefty offer from someone such as myself. Keep in mind that if you choose this option, I will be keeping a very close eye on you throughout the rest of this game, so the option of later betrayal after lulling me into a false sense of security due to any melodramatic shows of loyalty performed by yourself… is also unlikely, if impossible."

"You must also understand, _Monsieur,_ " Tsukiyama responded, eye narrowed (the other was still injured because of Yukiteru's dart), "that under the premises of the third option… Why, what makes you think that I could possibly trust you? If we're being completely _ehrlich_ here… Honest, that is—you've just killed Yoh, your own teammate."

"That pickpocket was only a nuisance to the group," Kuroha answered coolly, crossing his arms. "After he was injured as he was, there was no question that he had to be killed. There was no way for him to recover quickly enough for him to be of any use to either of us. You haven't eaten, yourself, and you need sustenance, unlike me. Though you attempted to eat the Bleeding Heart, you never did finish that meal because you didn't like the flavor… isn't that so?"

Tsukiyama scowled at him, eyes burning.

"I thought it was the best option for both of us to have him killed. Now you can have food, and in my perspective, it's one less person to drag us down; one less nuisance that might try to stab me in the back…not that he'd succeed anyway." Kuroha smirked. "Don't misunderstand, Gourmet – the deceiver did have his perks. It was him, after all, that got rid of the holy weapon – a 'Shinki,' wasn't it? It came with a price; that's all. You should know better than anyone else that was in this group that life alone has no real worth." His eyes glimmered with cold glee. "Like me, you are a monster, isn't that right? From your reality, it's called a being a 'ghoul.' You are no human… So you should understand that human lives are inconsequential to us. You don't have to revel in the tragedy – you just have to know that those everyday lives are far beneath us…" Kuroha paused. "However, _un_ like me, you are intensely emotional, and highly driven by your foolish passions… well, pardon me. If anything about you is human, it's that. No matter what you say or how you argue, you have a connection to Centipede that stands apart from those monstrous ideologies of yours. It's this that has softened your blade. It has made you weak."

Tsukiyama closed his eye, chest burning and mind flaring with arguments and retorts. He smartly held his tongue. He thought of the cold clarity in Touka Kirishima's eyes when he fought her a few years before all of this. She had been on-par with him at that time – they were even, head-to-head. Then time passed and she grew soft – she learned to love; she learned to care. And when they fought again, Tsukiyama found he was disappointed in her fighting ability. She _had_ gone soft. She had changed, and somehow her eyes no longer held as sharp of a gaze. No, at that time they had warmed. They were on fire.

Surely he, Tsukiyama, hadn't changed, right? It couldn't be so? Surely…

…Yet, hadn't Touka also been able to defeat him that time, for this same reason?

"But as sworn, I will take heed of your desire to protect Centipede. I will consider it your wish to protect him in any way possible, and if you speak it as such, I will grant it to the best of my ability. I am a demon who grants wishes… if there's one thing I never go against, it is the wish of my master." Kuroha smiled a sly smile. "Keep in mind, Centipede is most certainly a monster himself…something of a King of Tragedy, if I do say so myself… And despite the fact that the king is a monster, who is he allied with but a group filled with only humans?"

 _One of which is a CCG officer,_ Tsukiyama conceded, eye festering with irritation.

"I don't know how you feel about who he's working with, but eventually they are going to drag him down and endanger him. Are they even trustworthy? I couldn't tell you that, either. As for myself… I understand how you couldn't trust me," Kuroha admitted with a shrug. "Along with my killing our little deceiver, I was also the cause of the Bleeding Heart's death."

Tsukiyama's eye flicked to him in vague surprise, and Kuroha smiled in satisfaction.

"Yes, even though it was the idol who shot him, it was because I led him to the target and dodged in such a way that the bullet would hit him dead center. But the Bleeding Heart's ideologies were far apart from the implications of this game. From the beginning, he only had the potential to drag us all down… Yet again, I acted in our best interest."

The dark serpent tilted his head, glancing upwards. "I've hit every point I'd like to. From here, I will let you make your choice. What'll it be, Gourmet? Out of anyone in our group originally, you are the only one I had even a morsel of respect for. Choose wisely."

Tsukiyama gazed into his golden eyes for awhile, then lowered his head. His blue-violet hair shrouded his eyes. For some time, he was silent. The Gourmet was distinctly aware of the corpse of Yoh lying nearby in the room next door. The sun had set and the moon was on the rise.

When at last he spoke, Tsukiyama's voice was low. "…Kuroha-san… I would like to continue working with you, under that condition of protecting Kaneki-kun…"

Kuroha's glowing eyes narrowed in pleasure. "I thought you'd say that, Gourmet. Remember, I'll still be watching you very closely."

" _Ovviamente_. Of course. As I will you, Kuroha-san."

"Of course," Kuroha agreed. "Deceiver #2 is now open for you to devour; I won't stop you from replenishing yourself. _Bon appétit,_ right?" Kuroha chuckled, and left for the living room.

Tsukiyama stood alone in the kitchen for awhile, listening to the silence. Eventually he turned and walked back to the first room, where Yoh lay dead. Before anything, the Gourmet pressed his hands together and whispered a prayer. As he pressed his tarnished shoe to the unmoving chest of Yoh and yanked off his arm at the shoulder, Tsukiyama began to reflect on the conversation. _It is true, about the beliefs of ghouls,_ he thought to himself as he replenished his energy and satisfied his hunger. _For humans, life is something of value. Something of worth. Death is to be feared. To lose someone is horror._ He delicately separated the humerus from the lower arm. _These are my theories on human ideas, something that has always interested me. For ghouls, it is somewhat different. For a ghoul, no matter what kind of person you are, you live a life of death. Loss is common, and with your first meal you know the truth of death. Ghouls take lives in order to keep their own. The young ones feel bad at first, but over time, as the cycle is repeated over and over again…_ He carefully tore at the muscle of Yoh's upper arm with his teeth. _…Eventually it's just part of the rhythm of everyday life. Ghouls are desensitized to death, as it is their accompaniment to the melody of their lives. At first there is discord, and there is a dissonance, but eventually a ghoul grows accustomed to death. Death and Ghouls live in_ harmony _… there is no such thing as valuing life. And that is, in essence, what makes us monsters… Isn't that right, Kuroha?_

He found it hidden in the pocket of Yoh's prison uniform: a small gun with a pink hilt. The Gourmet held it carefully in his hand. Yoh must have picked it up from the battlefield at some point in time. He'd always been sneaky in that way… Tsukiyama checked the gun to see what ammo it had – there was but one bullet left.

Tsukiyama thought of the battle and all that had transpired there. That CCG-ghoul with the orange hair – Shirazu, was it? He'd said that he, too, was fighting for Kaneki-kun… Here he was, on the opposing side. He thought of the way Kaneki had gathered his group together to run after Ganta had died and that blond man – Delic? – had been severely injured by Kuroha. He must not have lasted, because he wasn't around afterwards. Come to think of it, Shirazu had even given Tsukiyama partial blame for his death…

All of that group was one, as a unit, bound together through not just necessity but by the warm bonds of the heart. Seeing that… Tsukiyama, now apart from the Kaneki he claimed in his own head he was following just for the meal he could earn at the end… Now he thought of this and felt only longing. It was not a desire to taste his flesh, but to be close to him once more – to mend what bonds he had broken and be together with him as… as a 'friend.' All of the people that he, the Gourmet, had objectified – Kaneki as his meal, the human Chie as his pet back home – all of them were people he actually cared about… Was that so? Was that really true? And if it was…why was it that it took him this long to figure it out? Seeing Kaneki working with another group, Tsukiyama found himself wishing to go back to the time where not only could he spend time with Kaneki, but also the group that Kaneki had formed. He longed to be together with Hinami, with Banjou and his team members. Somehow, he found himself wishing to be with all of them again, not just Kaneki. And in this revelation – this epiphany – Tsukiyama knew what it was that he needed to do.

Getting to his feet, Tsukiyama wiped his mouth clean and pocketed the pink gun. He could sense that Kuroha was outside right now rather than in the house. Though he'd already known what was necessary, Tsukiyama now had the determination to do so.

With a proud countenance, Tsukiyama followed Kuroha's footsteps and stepped outside into the light of the full moon. He surely _had_ found a way to solve the predicament under the time the moon was full, had he not?

Kuroha's back was to him; he was kneeling on the ground, hunched forward and heaving. The Gourmet could smell fresh blood. The demon didn't seem to notice as Tsukiyama came up behind him.

"Kuroha."

The snake paused, then slowly wiped away the red from his mouth.

"You are desperate. You wish to gain my loyalty only because you know that you yourself have been weakened. Already, you've been dealt injuries that no human could sustain, and that's not all. That Konoha fellow's awake inside of you too, and I'm sure that he's tearing you apart from the inside…isn't he? I do believe that it's even safe to assume that he's the reason you haven't answered me yet, isn't it? Well, Konoha… allow me to commend you in your effort in thwarting this demon to the best of your ability. That friend of yours, in the red jacket… I will see to it that he is taken care of. I, too, have a friend I must aid to the best of my ability. Kuroha, on the other hand… there's nothing left for you. You've been defeated, even though you would never admit such a thing. It's not your time any longer…" Tsukiyama smiled. "When the moon is full, it's my turn."

Kuroha's yellow eyes widened as he felt the cool barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head. "You—wouldn't— **dare.** "

"I would, _Monsieur_ ," Tsukiyama answered without expression. "I think it's quite fitting, dying this way. Wouldn't you say so?" With a _click_ , the pink gun was cocked. "If my wish is to protect Kaneki-kun, there's no other way than to kill you. Regardless of wishes, you will continue to harm the people he cares about, and that hurts him too. It's something a demon couldn't truly understand."

Kuroha began to tremble, fighting hard to move, to respond, to fight… but he couldn't. Genuine fear filled his yellow serpentine orbs. " _I don't—want to die—_ " It was a faint request; a hoarse whisper.

"It's only the fate that you condemned others to, yourself," Tsukiyama responded. "This is not for me, or even for Kaneki-kun. This is for everyone you've killed. This is for Yoh-kun. For Ganta-kun."

Shoulders quietly shaking, Kuroha gazed placidly with one strawberry eye to the ground before him, weeping freely. It was Konoha's voice that murmured, " _Thank you…_ "

With vague sorrow in his eyes, Tsukiyama pulled the trigger.

The demon collapsed forward, body bouncing off the ground once before lying still, his blood pooling around him in the grass, staining the green red even though in the blueish moonlight, it looked black. Tsukiyama lowered the gun, then dropped it, bowing his head. All was silent. The night was still. He was alone.

Softly, the moon continued to emanate its midnight glow.

* * *

"The moon," said a soft, childish voice, "looks like it's dissipating."

"The cloud will pass soon," said Kaneki softly, gazing upwards at the hazy sky. He closed his eyes.

"It looks like smeared chalk, don't you think?"

"I suppose so," Kaneki agreed.

"Wouldn't it be interesting," said the voice, "if the moon were hollow?"

"Stop speakin' crazy talk," grumbled a second voice, lower than the first.

Kaneki smiled slightly, feeling the breeze blow back his hair, ruffling it. He was sitting on the rooftop of tonight's building, on watch.

Psyche was squinting upwards with his vibrant pink eyes, trying to peer through the clouds in order to make out the man on the moon. "Dude, if there is a man up there," said Delic, "he's probably pretty lonely." He put a hand on his hip. His suit was pure white, glowing in the moonshine.

"No, he's not," said Psyche, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "He has all of the stars with him."

"Hey, we're stars, aren't we?" Delic pointed out with a ridiculous smile.

"I guess so, Deli, but we're not in outer space," he commented.

"Ya think I can hook up with the man on the moon? Ya think he's hot?"

"I thought the moon was a pretty chilly place, actually," Psyche remarked, and Delic sighed. His friend had ruined his fun.

"Well, if he gives me the cold shoulder, can I have Kaneki's shoulder to lean on instead? Eh? Maybe I have a chance after all, what do ya think, Psyche?"

"I think that you're delusional, Deli," Psyche answered brightly, and Kaneki could hear Delic ruffling his hair. "Deliiii, the headphones!"

Smile touching his pale lips, Kaneki opened his eyes. The sky was clear; cloudless. The moon was bright. There was no one on the rooftop with him. Contented expression fading, he began to lower his head, grey eyes lost. The breeze gusted at him again. He was all alone…

"…Kane-kun, I ripped the chord of my headphones," Psyche complained, pulling at Kaneki's sleeve. The half-ghoul jerked away, surprised. Psyche's eyes were glowing brighter than the moon, and there was something off about them. Something cold. Something empty. "I have a sore throat, Kane-kun… It hurts… It hurts _lots_ …," he wailed, rubbing at his increasingly darkened neck.

Kaneki backed away from him, shocked. "Psyche… I—"

"Hey, man," said Delic, kneeling behind him – Kaneki had bumped into him. The half-ghoul froze. "My stomach hurts like a bitch, and I can't even feel my leg."

"Kane-kun," Psyche whispered, "I don't want to die." He was clutching at his blackened neck, leaning in so that his nose was almost touching his. "Why did you let Deli die?"

"You didn't…protect Psyche," Delic added, voice low.

There was a _clink_ ing sound; pliers clicking together. " _You are too weak,_ " said the man in the hockey mask, clinking the pliers again. Kaneki didn't even know where the voice was coming from, but it was followed by another voice, this one female. " _Your friends will die due to your lack of ability. This is your fault._ "

 _Your fault._ Kaneki scrambled to get away, but he could feel Delic grabbing at him, Psyche grabbing at him; a woman named Ryoko; a mother and her son – murdered because he couldn't save them. _Your fault._ Shirazu and Banjou, both questioning why he'd lashed out at them and attacked. Jason; Rize. All of them were grabbing for him, holding him back with black fingers, drawing him into an abyss of black and white, of checkered clouds and fields of flowers. _Your fault._ People were slipping away before his very eyes – Shirazu, Seidou, Shintaro, and even Roppi… Hide and Touka… Hinami and Banjou… _Your fault._ It was his dead mother. His neglectful and bitter aunt. _Your fault._

He felt hands on his face, and he looked before him to see Tsuki, eyes warm and apologetic. All the sound around him stopped, and though he still felt paralyzed, he was no longer being dragged downwards. All was still. All was calm. The rooftop – he was still on the rooftop. Kaneki could still see the moon shining overhead. "Ah… Kaneki… It's—going to be fine…" Tsuki held something out to him and began to smile, but the thing he was handing him was a bloody and still-beating heart from Tsuki's own open chest – the smile that had begun to touch his gentle, stuttering mouth twisted, and his face contorted into a twisted recreation of the clumsy medic, eyes bright red as he opened his mouth and screeched at him. The oncoming roar of the voices all joining together once more was deafening. Sucked into thick ebony, he began to drown. Black and white – the roof was gone, he was falling, being dragged downwards into the black, sinking into water with the blood-soaked arms grabbing at his clothes, at his body, tearing at his flesh and ripping him apart.

 _My fault._

A scream ripped from his throat; he fought his way upwards, clawing at the inky black to reach the light, but there was none. He needed to get out; get away; _let me go…!_ He could hear the cacophony of many voices calling to him, for him… Pointing blame, calling for help he couldn't give, or jabbing accusations at him that were meant to destroy. Laughter pierced through the fray of voices, and Kaneki couldn't tell whether it was Kuroha laughing or Jason or Rize but it didn't even matter and he couldn't escape – he couldn't, he was going to be torn apart and he couldn't take it anymore he couldn't stand it and surely he couldn't last much longer before—

" _Kaneki, wake up!_ "

He jerked backwards, and in his half-wakeful state, he lashed out at the one who had woken him: Seidou. The CCG officer dodged before punching Kaneki square in the face. He had come up to the rooftop to find Kaneki with his kagune writhing around him, picking him apart and tearing into his own body. The punch had snapped Kaneki out of it; he was breathing hard as his kagune shriveled away into nothing. " _I…who…?"_

"It's Seidou," Seidou answered in clipped tones, crossing his arms. "For goodness' sake, you're tormenting yourself way more than you need to! At this point, your guilt will only lead to your destruction, and that won't do anything but make things worse… Calm down already!"

"I—don't know—how—where did—what—" His eyes were still frantic, his posture twisted.

Seidou sighed, unsure of how to help him. This level of self-destruction was beyond him. "I… just… calm down, okay? We'll keep fighting… Just, calm down for now," he said tentatively. He didn't want to touch him. Somehow, even now there was an aversion to the mere idea of a ghoul, and Kaneki…

"I…I… I…" He stopped, seemingly unable to continue.

"You…what?" Seidou chided.

" 'I, stand…' " he haltingly began, " '…amid the roar, of a surf-tormented shore… And… I hold, within my hand… Grains of the golden sand…' " Kaneki's body began to relax; his speech became less broken as he continued to recite. " 'How few… Yet how they creep Through my fingers to the deep, While I weep – while I weep…' " Having calmed himself, Kaneki bowed his head low, arms hugging at his own chest. "I'm sorry, Seidou… I've hurt you…"

Seidou knew he should say that it was okay. He knew it was what was kind. Yet to him…lashing out the way he was, and performing the terrible actions that really only seemed ghoul-like to him… If Kaneki was as nice as he was usually, then why would he succumb to that? Why would he give in; why would he do any of it? Admittedly, Seidou was still drawn back from Kaneki, and it was only when he forgot he was a half-ghoul that he felt at ease with him… Yet, if he was so bad, why was it they could get along so well? He was a victim, right? Because it wasn't as though he had chosen to be a ghoul in the first place… But even if that were the case, then how was it that he could do such terrible things as stabbing his own teammate? Seidou simply couldn't understand how any true human could give into that the way he did…

But, maybe he just didn't understand. Seidou could accept that in his head, but his chest still constricted in protest. The CCG officer did not respond to the apology, nor did he pardon Kaneki; Seidou just averted his eyes. "What was that, just now? A poem?"

"…By Edgar Allan Poe," Kaneki confirmed softly. " 'A Dream Within a Dream.' "

"Huh." Seidou had nothing to say to that. His body was tense. "…Kaneki."

"Yeah?" Kaneki's voice was soft. He seemed defeated, though cold.

Seidou stopped, biting his cheek. He just—didn't—get it. "Why do you keep doing it?"

The half-ghoul did not lift his head. "What… do you mean?"

"You wanted to work with me, even though I'm a CCG officer and you're—well… yeah. You're still a human, though, aren't you? Mentally, I mean. So…why do you keep—I don't know…" Seidou shook his head, fighting to find the words but being unable to express what he was trying to say. "Back in that last fight, you weren't like this at all – like, you weren't… you, but that wasn't the only time I've wondered about this. How you act there and how you act here are too different, and it doesn't make any sense at all to me! And now I find you here…" He paused, drawing his lips into a thin line. "What I'm trying to say is that you don't make any sense to me. How can you be a human but still give in to being a ghoul? I asked you before – isn't that it? That you're only becoming a ghoul, more and more as time goes on? That's not what you want, is it? Not if you're a human, right? I asked you whether any of our discussions even mattered to you, and you said you didn't even know—how am I supposed to trust that?"

"…I don't know… what you're talking about. I don't remember you ever saying that."

Seidou frowned slightly, gazing at him. He didn't seem to be lying. To think, he didn't even remember? "…Are you still human at all? _Please_ , give me some kind of answer."

Kaneki was silent for some time before getting to his feet and facing him. "Seidou, I am no human. That's what you don't understand. I stopped being human six months ago."

Seidou blinked. Six months ago? The month that CCG raided Aogiri? What did that have to do with this, though…?

"I'm… not the person, I used to be," Kaneki explained. "The person I once was is dead, so…" He closed his eyes. "And I can't take the time to mourn that loss. There are things… I can't, control. I am trying, but I… I'm not strong enough. I don't want to harm innocent people; only the bad. And yet… I still…" He bowed his head. "It's not something you really could understand… But there is one person that I would be unable to bear seeing me like this, so that is something I just, won't let happen. Ever." He looked at Seidou. "You don't know the person I once was, only the person that stands in front of you. You are a bold soul with an earnest fire. I regret… that I couldn't have met you sooner."

Seidou looked down, suddenly understanding the words that Shinichi said in parting from Kaneki.

"Seidou, I'm sorry that the person I am now is the person you had to meet. Everything you said… it isn't wrong. I keep failing to protect people, and hurt them instead… That's the truth."

Seidou eyed him, but by then Kaneki had once again bowed his head. The CCG officer mulled over his words for a while before finally reaching a conclusion. "'If you value the lives around you, you've got to also value your own. Otherwise, what you're serving isn't justice. It's hypocrisy.'" Seidou crossed his arms matter-of-factly after making his statement.

"…If I may, what are you quoting?" Kaneki inquired, and Seidou looked away with pink cheeks.

"It's—a cop show."

Kaneki smiled slightly. Somehow, it seemed so trivial yet so profound to him – Hide would pull the same kinds of casual remarks to get him to smile again. Expression fading and eyes fixed on the roof tiles beneath his feet, he said to him, "Thank you, but I'm fine. Right now… I just want to get through this game… hopefully without any more casualties."

Frowning deeply and responding with a heavy sigh, Seidou shook his head. "Well, that makes two of us…"

"I'm sure none of us want anyone else to die," Kaneki said, and Seidou made a noise of agreement.

They stood beside one another on that rooftop. Seidou was unsure of the meaning of that silence; he could not decipher its codes. Kaneki, lost in his own head, didn't think too hard on what lay between them for now. Before them, the light of dawn began to illuminate the skyline, and as the first rays of the sun of dawn touched the buildings in the east, the Voice began its announcement.

* * *

 **Happy Kagerou Day, everybody - be careful out on the streets today! (Or anywhere, really.) To celebrate, we end the demon that started it all!**

 **To those of you that have read this far, congrats! Thank you very much for the support, and I'm infinitely glad that you've enjoyed it enough to come this far. uvu Seeing as we're coming up on Stage 2 of the games, I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **In any case, have a lovely one~ ovo**


	32. Replenish

Everyone was as they had been when the Voice began to speak, their sound resounding around them without any way to pinpoint the location of its source. " _Good morning, everyone!_ " they began, and the players began to stir.

Though Kaneki and Seidou were already wide awake, Shintaro, Shirazu, and Roppi all had yet to awaken. It was Shirazu and Shintaro who began to stir. In the woods, Yukiteru looked at A-ya, unable to believe they'd been up all night; the dawn was already here? A-ya understood the look, but only shrugged. Shinichi was already awake, eyes tired as he sat on the edge of his bed and looked to the window. Ciel was asleep in his own bed on the other side of the room. Tsukiyama, though ragged, straightened his posture and looked angrily to the sky. Izaya, sitting outside the house he and Yato had stayed in, looked up with his perpetually narrow and cold eyes, unsmiling. Yato lay like a log in the room he slept in, dead to the world.

" _Congratulations to the surviving twelve players of these Emina Games!_ " said the Voice, and in the control room, Muse smiled into the microphone. " _You have made it past what may be the major turning point of this game. Of all the groups, there have been twelve casualties – half of you have been killed in this game, so all things considered, you should all be proud to wake up this morning! I will give you all some time to gather your groups together, as an important decision is at hand for all of you!"_

The Voice stopped speaking then, and after a few moments of pause, the already-awake members of each group turned to the others to wake them. Seidou and Kaneki went down to find Shirazu already groggily standing, saluting both of them while rubbing one of his eyes with his other hand. "So ready," he said. "You know it. In five minutes."

Kaneki smiled at him while Seidou sighed, and the three of them went to wake up Shintaro despite the shut-in's protests. Though Seidou approached Roppi, his stillness kept the CCG officer from disturbing him.

A-ya and Yukiteru were already fine, so they used their time to try and find a more open area to better see what was going on, if anything happened. Yukiteru speculated that maybe Aureus had replenished their energy levels, and that was why both of them were still wide awake.

A-ya shrugged. "That, or it's adrenaline."

"Maybe…but wouldn't that be over by now?" Yukiteru asked, brow furrowed. A-ya only shrugged again.

Shinichi looked across the room to Ciel for a bit before standing and approaching his bed. Shinichi went to gently touch his shoulder but decided against it, calling for him softly instead.

The young boy's eyes opened, dull. "Is it morning?" he asked in a dead tone, looking at Shinichi. He nodded, and Ciel sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "Was it that bothersome game master I heard just now?"

"That's right," Shinichi confirmed, and stood. "Apparently we have a decision to make. We have time… should I get us breakfast before that voice speaks up again?"

"Sure, whatever," Ciel answered, closing his eyes.

Shinichi blinked, looking down before turning and beginning to walk downstairs.

"Shinichi."

He looked back, blank.

"…Bring it up to me. I want to eat in bed." Ciel didn't make eye contact.

As Shinichi headed down the stairs to get them their breakfast, he couldn't help but smile, if slightly.

Tsukiyama was alone. With no one left to tend to until he reached Kaneki and the red-jerseyed boy, he acted more worried about the fact his clothes were tarnished and that he couldn't replace them. The Gourmet had full-on conversations with himself now that he was alone, mumbling how he wished he could play out his sorrows on the piano. The Voice's implications of some future decision only brought him to become increasingly agitated with whoever was running this game.

Izaya checked on Yato in his bedroom, but there was no response for the informant – the god was passed out, and he wasn't getting up anytime soon. With a pleasant shrug, Izaya closed the sliding door back up again and headed back out to the front to sit and wait.

Perhaps fifteen minutes after the first announcement, the Voice spoke up once again: " _Alright, everybody, listen to this! From here, we come across a choice. For every group, I will give you two options: the first is to heal everyone in your group to the state they were in at the beginning of this game. This restoration does not recover any mental deterioration, but many of you may find this to be of use._

" _Secondly, you could attain new recruits for your group – new members, one for each that has fallen. You have a half an hour to make your choice. Choose well! When you've come to your decision, just have a representative raise a fist into the air and speak the decision made. After everyone has made their decisions, I will announce this and state the names of any new members we may have in the game._

" _That's all for now, though! Choose well, everyone!~"_

* * *

"To heal or to get new members," Izaya mused aloud, gazing at the sky. The clouds had rolled in today. As of right now, Shizuo and Yukine were dead, and it was just him and Yato. Izaya only had one injury, and it was a stab wound to the shoulder where Kuroha had flung his switchblade back at him using his mouth. Yato's injuries were healing relatively fast, and other than that old gut wound from the Gourmet, nothing really plagued him besides the psychological torment of losing Yukine and the heavy fatigue that had taken hold of him. Izaya was sure that, with time, that could fix itself… Well, maybe not the Yukine predicament, but the healing option wouldn't really help that either. Yato likely didn't want to bring anyone else into this mess, Izaya was sure. On the other hand… if others joined the game, there was the chance that Yato could want to protect one of these new members, and that would give him another solid motive to continue. There could also be conflict with these new members, but even that would help Yato come back to life in terms of distraction. Plus, it would give Izaya something to do.

In either case – or in any other case that may arise – Izaya would have two new people to piece together and understand; two new people to utilize in reach his goal of ending the game. It was true that there was strength in numbers… Judging by the look Roppi had given him after the battle on the field, he didn't think he'd be invited warmly into that alliance again. Until the point where Roppi was less of an issue, he and Yato would be working alone unless they found another group to ally with. Kuroha still needed to be killed, and if he healed himself now…well, everything they had accomplished in injuring him would be null and void. All of the game players would have to start from square one.

With that as a possibility along with other potentially strong players that might be coming into the game, Izaya knew that his most advantageous option at this point was to ask for new recruits. The fact he didn't know what kind of people they were only made it exciting for him.

A smile stretching on his features, Izaya raised his fist into the air. "Group 6 would like new recruits," he stated, and beside him there was a buzzing sound. He turned his head to see that a hologram was being projected from the top corner of the porch onto the ground nearby.

The black silhouette tapering into purple spread its arms wide. " _Thank you for your participation, Izaya Orihara! You and Yato will receive your new members after all other groups have made their decision, or the time runs out – whichever happens first. As soon as this is over, all special items pillars will be reset, and you may reuse any you've already found._ "

"That's incredibly convenient," Izaya smiled. "How long, do you think, you could converse with me, Game Master?"

" _I could converse for eternity, but you have a game to play and sins to atone for,_ " the silhouette grinned in turn.

"And you don't?" asked Izaya, eyebrows shooting up. The silhouette only laughed, glitched, and disappeared. He stared at where it had been for some time before frowning at the sky. "…Hm."

For Tsukiyama the Gourmet, there wasn't much question: he was all alone, and he felt all alone. He wanted a dynamic back. All but him had fallen in his group.

Raising a fist into the air, he proclaimed with pride that he wished for new members. From a tree nearby, a silhouette was projected, giving the same information that it had given Izaya. Tsukiyama bitterly thanked the silhouette with a _merci._

Shinichi and Ciel had a bit more of a debate on it.

"If we have more people on our side," said Ciel, "then we won't just be a two-man team. We have more of a chance that way, especially considering Sebastian is gone and so is Migi. They were our strongest members, and you know it."

"That's true, but…" Shinichi frowned deeply, looking at his left hand and at the nub of his right arm that Migi had left behind. "…Even though we're not necessarily all that injured… Migi's cells are dispersed all throughout my bloodstream. If I were to be healed… it might bring him back."

Ciel scoffed. "You can't get back what you've already lost," he said bitterly. "I learned that a long time ago. It wouldn't work, Shinichi."

"And if it does?" Shinichi asked him, tone both cold and desperate.

The earl sighed heavily. "If you really want to give it a try, you can go right ahead. I won't stop you." He crossed his arms over his chest. "But when it doesn't work, you'd better not be all too upset; understand?"

Shinichi searched the boy's face for a while, judging his reaction before nodding his head. "I understand."

"Regardless," said Ciel, "if we find another one of those 'special items' things then we could just as easily select 'extra recruits' from my own name."

"That's true," Shinichi nodded with more conviction. "It's worth a try, in that case." He lifted his fist into the air. "Group 4 would like to be healed."

In the center of the room, a hologram appeared, and informed them of the same as the others. Their decision had been made.

Yukiteru and A-ya had made it to the small residential area by that point, rows and rows of small houses forming an empty community. "I guess we should stop walking for a bit, huh?" asked Yukiteru, and A-ya nodded and sat on a nearby rock.

"We already know that we're getting those two girls on our side," said Yukiteru thoughtfully, "but one of them is a terrorist that's tried to kill me before, so…" Yukiteru thought on this. "We have our extra special items, but if they might have a time limit, I want to save it for something more important than that… like… facing Kuroha, or something. You know?"

A-ya nodded slightly.

"Neither of us are really hurt, so I figured we should get new recruits. Then maybe it'll work out better, yeah?"

A-ya opened his mouth, and closed it again. He bowed his head. Nodded curtly. His insides were writhing. 'I don't want anyone else here. I don't want anyone new. I want C-ta back. I want B-ko here. I want this to end.' But his tongue was mute. There was nothing he could say. It was always C-ta who had spoken for him in the end, wasn't it…?

"I mean, I don't really want anyone else around here either, A-ya," Yukiteru said apologetically, and A-ya stirred slightly. "As strange as it is, I kind of just want to go back and have the others back… But I know that it'll all…just end up the same, won't it?"

 _Would it really?_ wondered A-ya, sinking.

"I've thought it through again and again while we were walking, and even though I know that neither of us really want to… I mean…" Yukiteru faltered and was silent. He kinda liked their two-man team. He didn't want anyone coming between them – A-ya was the first person who Yukiteru could actually connect to; he didn't want to lose that, not ever… "I just…want to make sure that we _can_ get out, you know? And even if I know you don't want it… and I know I don't want it… we might _need_ it, so… And I know that's just better." He paused. "I mean, unless they're just as dysfunctional as… well, yeah, in which case – well – we'll have to figure that out." He laughed nervously.

"No, I know…you're right," said A-ya.

"…I am?" Yukiteru asked nervously.

A-ya bobbed his head slightly, avoiding eye contact.

Yukiteru swallowed, hoping he was making the right choice as he raised his fist and asked for new members.

The silhouette, of course, told them the members would be received as soon as the time was up or everyone's decision had been made.

Groups 1 and 2 were all clumped together in their office building – the only one not participating was Roppi, who either was dead asleep or refused to acknowledge anything that was going on. Group 2's decision was easy, but Group 1 had a bit more difficulty in their decision. The four of them sat at an office table, as though at a meeting.

"For my group," Seidou said, "we already have Roppi's broken arm and Shintaro's possible concussion…" The officer nodded at Shintaro, who shrugged, rubbing at his head and wincing. "Not to mention… my dominant hand is kinda crushed right now," he frowned, looking at his deformed right hand. "I think the best option for our group is healing – what do you think, Shintaro?" He looked at the shut-in, who nodded.

"Yeah… Best for us," he agreed quietly.

"And for us?" asked Shirazu looking at Kaneki.

Kaneki closed his eyes. "I think we should have ourselves—"

"—some new members?" said Shirazu.

"—healed," said Kaneki.

The two looked at one another. "We shouldn't bring anyone else into the game," said Kaneki.

"But think about it," said Shirazu, holding out his hands as though to present. "Both of us are already healing pretty fast. As freaky as that whole thing was yesterday, I'm already mostly healed. I heal way slower than at home, but I still heal. You do too, Kane-kun. Think about it! Your head should still be bleeding from that half-parasite dude, but you're lookin' good, _I_ think. Kuroha did a number on ya too, but you're getting better from that already, too. If we have more people, I just… I dunno, I feel like we can contribute to the cause a little better than just you and me, y'know? 'Cause I wanna take care of Seidou and Shintaro and Roppi… I don't wanna feel like too much of a burden… y'know?" His shoulders had gone up with the tension – he didn't want to drag anyone else into this either. "But… Kane-kun, if you don't want to, then I don't want to. It's up to you, man."

Kaneki shook his head. "We're equal in this decision… but I don't want to be any kind of burden either…"

"You're not, though!" cried Shintaro. "Both of you are real strong…" Seidou nodded in agreement, stiff.

Kaneki looked at all of them, then at Shirazu, who was also avoiding contact. "Shirazu," he said, and the partial-ghoul looked at him worriedly. "I agree with you. Don't feel bad." He smiled warmly, touching his chin. "I'll ask for new recruits, and if anything happens to them, it will be on me, okay? I'm sure it will turn out well, Shirazu."

Shirazu blinked a few times, then smiled a lopsided smile. "I…sure hope so," he answered.

Seidou and Kaneki looked at one another and nodded, each of them raising a fist into the air and stating their decisions. The silhouette that appeared informed them that the effects would come very soon and of the special items pillars that had been reset.

The decisions had been made.

* * *

" _Everyone has made their choices! Now the effects will take place, everyone!_ "

In every group there came a glow as though a special item pillar had been activated – bright, blinding light in each of the five places the groups were.

Ciel's scuffs disappeared, Shinichi's slices and bite marks were healed, if painfully. His hand regenerated on his arm, and the nineteen-year-old fell to his knees, hope clutching at him. _Migi, Migi, are you in there…?_ He held his wrist and called to him, but there was no response. "Migi!" Ciel didn't look at him. He didn't want to. Shinichi would soon learn, just the way he had.

In Roppi's sleep, his arm was mended down to the bone, the cut on his head healed seamlessly. The effects could not heal his aching, bitter heart.

Shintaro's headache ceased; the ringing in his ears subsided as the concussion was lifted. Seidou grimaced as his right hand was reset and properly healed in just a few moments.

And for the groups that had chosen to receive new recruits…

Beside Kaneki and Shirazu, there appeared an eighteen-year-old boy with thin brown hair, wearing khaki pants and a white collared shirt, buttoned neatly. Next to him was a man in his late twenties with black hair and black trench coat. Both of them looked rather lost, wondering how it was they were sitting at an office table. Each of them stood immediately. The boy with light brown hair had brown eyes that burned; the man had distant eyes, cold and calculating.

Near Yukiteru and A-ya there came a man with black hair and fiery eyes in a blue military uniform, standing beside another man with messy black hair of his own, hunched forward with wide eyes that peered at everyone with confusion and curiosity. The former stood erect in surprise; the latter bit at the nail of his thumb, putting his other hand in the pocket of his plain jeans.

Tsukiyama had three others appear beside him in the bright light: a man with spiky, slicked-back hair and an eyepatch over his right eye, wearing a jacket with no shirt beneath; a boy with bleached blond hair that was brown at the roots, wearing a red-collared white short-sleeve and black pants; and a young girl with a red turtleneck shirt and black skirt, long black socks pulled up neatly. The girl, who had long black hair tied into twin-tails with black ribbons, stiffened in indignant shock. The spiked-back haired man just scratched his head, while the blond took in the situation at hand as quickly as he could fathom.

Beside Izaya, there was a teenaged boy with fluffy and wavy brown hair, wearing an orange t-shirt that read 'Double Open Heart.' Along with him there was a shorter, slimmer person that wore colorful suspenders and red slippers, thread sewn into his lip and lower eyelid. There were red hairclips in his white hair that made the roman numeral symbol for thirteen. Izaya couldn't tell right away whether he was male or female. Both new members looked confusedly around.

The voice began to speak again. _"_ _Due to the decisions made by the original players of this game, there are now nine new players in the Emina Games! Their names are as follows: we have Twelve from the realm of the Athena Plan, Rin Tohsaka and Kiritsugu Emiya of the Realm of the Holy Grail, Senji Kiyomasa from the Realm of Deadmen, Light Yagami – Kira – and L Lawliet – L – from the Realm of the Death Note, Roy Mustang from the Realm of Alchemy, and Juuzou Suzuya and Hideyoshi Nagachika of the Realm of Ghouls! Any necessary weapons should appear nearby. Good luck, everyone!_ _"_


	33. Warm Welcomes

Kaneki froze. "Hide?" he whispered in disbelief, just as Seidou scratched his head and said, "Nagachika-kun?" They looked at one another before looking back to the two new members. It was far more difficult for Kaneki to keep calm in this moment as compared to Seidou.

After the names were called, the boy with the thin, light-brown hair went rigid, his tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth. He had no idea what these guys were about, but to just say he was Kira…

"Hey, hey, it's cool; it's cool," Shirazu said quickly, holding up his hands in peace towards the aforementioned brunette and the black-haired, distant man in the trench coat. "We ain't gonna hurt ya."

"We're on your side, within reason," Seidou agreed. "You're a part of our allied groups of 1 and 2." He stood, as did Kaneki. Shirazu and Shintaro followed suit. "I'm Seidou Takizawa," he bowed. "For all intents and purposes, you can call me Seidou here. I am a Rank 2 CCG officer – a ghoul investigator – with a crossbow weapon." He looked at Kaneki, who nodded.

"I am Ken Kaneki, it's a pleasure," he smiled gently. "I'm an artificial half-ghoul with abilities of my own," he explained, touching his chin.

"Ginshi Shirazu," Shirazu grinned, flashing his pointed teeth. "Rank Three ghoul investigator. Bad aim, but I can shoot badass projectiles from my back."

"Sh-shi-Shintaro Kisaragi," Shintaro stammered, bowing so hastily he hit his head on the table. Dejected, he sat. "High school dropout… I have lame scissors, don't mind me…"

"He's also a genius with a photographic memory," Seidou sighed, crossing his arms. Shintaro grumbled something unintelligible, face still pressed against the table's hard surface.

"Kiritsugu Emiya," said the man in the trench coat, still on-guard. "For all intents and purposes…" – he glanced at Seidou – "…you may call me Kiritsugu. I'm also known as the Magus Killer, and I work as a freelancer…an assassin."

There was a shift among the original members – Shirazu was particularly impressed.

"I'm, ah, Light Yagami," said Light, friendly and charismatic. Though his eyes burned with something off just moments before, it was gone in an instant. Only Kaneki noticed the shift. "Light's fine. I'm just…a high school student, really, though I recently got caught up in a major investigation." He touched his chin thoughtfully. "So, I guess…" He smiled. "…I guess you could say I've been working as kind of an investigator, myself."

Seidou nodded. "Cool."

"If I may, though, you said you were a…ghoul investigator?" Light asked.

"That's right."

"Me too!" Shirazu jumped in.

"So, are you investigating…him?" he asked, shifting his attention to Kaneki.

Kaneki closed his eyes, and Seidou shifted uncomfortably. "It's complicated," said Seidou.

"Not really," said Shirazu. "Kane-kun isn't all that ghoul-like, so I don't mind him at all. He's not a full ghoul, y'know. In fact, I'm part ghoul m'self!"

"What is a 'ghoul'?" asked Kiritsugu. He had cool tones to his voice. His eyes were flat.

"I'm kind of curious myself," Light admitted.

"They're, uh…" Seidou glanced at Kaneki.

It was Kaneki who finished the statement. "…They're much like humans, but they have a higher rate of RC cells in their blood. The only thing that they can consume is human flesh."

Kiritsugu looked at him in suspicion, but Shirazu cut in, "But Kane-kun's fine! He's fine! He needs to eat and whatever, but he's really nice!"

"Barring all that, try not to worry too much about the people in this room – we aren't who you need to be thinking about," said Seidou. "There's one other person in mine and Shintaro's group: Roppi. He doesn't have a weapon right now, but he's currently grieving the loss of a team member, so…"

"I'm sorry to have brought you into this," said Kaneki, "but as you are now a part of my group, I'll explain to you what this is all about. We're in the Emina Games, in some realm apart from any of our own… We all come from different realities, so to speak, and there are four other groups that need to be taken into account." Kaneki looked at Shintaro, whose head was still lying on the table. "Let's all sit down…and I'll let Shintaro do some explaining about the other groups."

Shintaro lifted his head. "Huh?! Why…?"

"Please do," Light said warmly, sitting along with Kiritsugu. The Magus Killer nodded his head.

Shintaro's mouth twitched. "Um… I'll be really simple, since you two are kinda… thrown into this mess all of a sudden… Um, but yeah, four other groups. We're groups one and two…" He closed his eyes. "Group 3 had four kids originally; I don't know how many of them are left. I didn't see any of them in the last fight, but they were all humans who seemed pretty normal to me… Group 4 has two people left: a young British earl from the 1800's who just lost his butler and protector, and Shinichi Izumi, who's a half-parasite and pretty powerful. He's actually really nice, so we shouldn't worry too much… Group 5 has the most powerful guy left… He, uh…" He opened his sad grey eyes. "He's Kuroha. He's… a demon, I guess. He's with a ghoul and some poor human that might actually be dead by now… Group 6 just lost two members, too, so they've got this creepy informant – human – named Izaya Orihara and a cool god named Yato who's actually really strong. He killed one of the demons, which was real badass. We had a temporary alliance with Group 6, but I don't know whether that holds…" Shintaro shifted, sinking in his chair. "So…that's that."

"Thank you very much," said Kiritsugu. "I'm sure we'll be further informed if we come across one of these groups?" He looked at Kaneki, who he assumed was his group leader.

"That's right," Kaneki agreed. "There's no need to give you all the information at once. Just the most important bits."

"Ah, and… weapons were mentioned?" said Light. Would he obtain his Death Note here?

"I'd like to know about this, as well," Kiritsugu concurred.

"The weapons are probably in the lobby of the building or on the roof," said Seidou. "For now we'll just do a catch-up, alright?"

"It's better to know each other than be strangers in battle," said Shirazu brightly, mouth stretching into another grin. "Right?"

"That's true," Light conceded, hiding his unbearable itch to discover whether this game had screwed him or not. Not that it hadn't already.

"I'm glad to be working with soldiers," Kiritsugu commented, and all but Shintaro seemed happy with this statement. The discussion continued as Kiritsugu and Light settled in, albeit uneasily.

* * *

 _"_ _Bonjour, tout le monde!_ _"_ cried Tsukiyama to his three new team members. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" He bowed. "I, Shuu Tsukiyama, am—"

"I demand an explanation right now," the girl cut him off, pointing her hand at him, gripping at her elbow with her opposite hand as stability. Though confused, Tsukiyama figured that she must be aiming some kind of weapon at him. "Don't think I trust any of you. What the hell is going on?!"

"I honestly have no fuckin' clue either," said the man with the spiked-back hair, scratching at his head. "My poison collar's gone, the prison's gone – fuck, I don't wanna be back out! Life outside sucks worse than that hell!" He growled in frustration. "I swear, at least there's structure there…!"

"I think that maybe if we let him talk, we'll get our explanation?" suggested the boy with bleached-blond hair.

"Indeed," Tsukiyama sniffed. "You three have been pulled into Group 5 of the Emina Games, a battle royal in which we must fight to the death – you three and I are all on a team, facing five other groups." He held up his hand to demonstrate.

The girl squinted at him, slowly lowering her arm. "…You're kidding me."

"So we're all in war, basically?" asked the shirtless man with the open jacket, rubbing at his forehead. "We're in anarchy, without any rules, anything at all?"

"Well, something like that," agreed Tsukiyama.

"Well fuck! Knowing humans, it's no wonder people are dying! God damn, well, I'd rather be back in prison."

"But it's a game," said the girl, at last giving in and crossing her arms over her chest. Tsukiyama noticed a cross on her shirt. "Games have rules – it's as simple as that."

"That's true…"

"Well?" asked the blond, looking at Tsukiyama. "What are the rules?" He seemed light-hearted about the whole ordeal. "I mean, apparently there are people from different realms, which sounds totally cool in my opinion. Say, why don't we all get to know each other for a second, huh? I'm Hideyoshi Nagachika! All of ya can call me Hide, though, since we're going to be fighting together and whatever. Might as well get personal – that's what my friends call me. If not, well, Nagachika's fine too."

The girl frowned, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. "Rin Tohsaka. I'm a mage," she said. "I expect you people aren't?"

"We don't have mages in my world, but that would be so cool!" cried Hide. "Nah, I'm just a human."

"I'm Senji Kiyomasa," said the man with the spiked back hair. He pointed his thumb at his muscular chest. "I'm also known as Crow. I have an ability I call the Crow's Claw; I'm a human, basically, but people call me a Deadman."

Tsukiyama looked somber for a moment, thinking of Ganta. "Ah, that bleeding heart…"

"What was that?" asked Senji.

"Nothing, nothing. _Non preoccuparti._ In any case, I am a ghoul."

"What? No way!" yelped Hide. "That's so cool, I've always wanted to meet a ghoul; how exciting! I bet you're the Gourmet, aren't you? You look the part."

Tsukiyama faltered, taken aback. "I take it…you've heard of me?"

"Yeah, I'm from your world, I'm thinking. We've just never met. Don't worry, though; I don't want to fight you anyway unless you try to eat me or something. I mean, or hurt my friends, but…you know." He shrugged. "I think that's a fair deal."

 _"_ _Wahr._ True." Tsukiyama's eyes were closed.

"German, huh?" frowned Rin, and Tsukiyama smiled.

 _"_ _Zwar,_ _"_ he bowed. _"_ _Sprechen die Deutsch?_ _"_

 _"_ _Ja, ich kann,_ _"_ she frowned. "Anyway, that's beside the point. Tell me everything you know about the other groups, and everything you know about the gaming area."

"I will," Tsukiyama soothed. "I must say, however, that my greatest goal of the moment is to protect two people in particular. When we find them, I implore that we do not attack them. Alliances are allowed in this game; we needn't be warmongers." _...This time,_ he thought to himself, thinking of Kuroha.

"It's a great thought, but you need to take care of yourself first in a game like this," Rin frowned at him.

"I think his cause is noble!" exclaimed Senji. "In a game like this, it's the only thing you can do to continue to feel human… you know?"

Tsukiyama frowned a bit at the statement.

"Well, self-preservation is great and all, and I'm sure this guy knows that," said Hide to Rin, "but Senji's kinda right, too." Hide shrugged. "Maybe we can't save everyone, but we can try!" He grinned a goofy grin, and Rin stared at him, dumbstruck. He sounded all too familiar to her.

"Um…yeah, that's right," she said uncomfortably, and Tsukiyama raised his arms in triumph.

"Alright! Shall we begin with my generous explanation of all that must be—"

"We get it; can you not be that overdramatic?" she huffed, crossing her arms. "Cut to the chase. We don't need pretty words surrounding it."

Tsukiyama deflated, blinking his one eye. "…Ah?"

* * *

 _"_ Welcome," Izaya greeted, standing and spreading his arms casually. "It appears that the two of you have been dragged into this mess of a battle royal. I'm sincerely sorry." The brown-haired one was listening to Izaya attentively, while the albino was still looking around like a curious child. "You're a part of my group, but there are five others… Ah, I haven't even introduced myself." He smiled that cruel-eyed smile of his. "I'm Izaya Orihara."

"Juuzou Suzuya," said the albino. "I'm a CCG officer." He started picking at the threads sewn into his lip. "What's a battle royal?"

"It's one of those games where you've got to be the last one standing," said the brunette thoughtfully.

"Oh, so I can kill the others?" he inquired. "No rules? I've got to? That doesn't sound so bad… I've done it before."

"I'm Twelve, by the way," the other smiled. "Nice to meet you guys! Do I use family or given names here?"

"Huh?" asked Suzuya. "Um. Suzuya."

"You can call me Izaya," Izaya said. His friendly tone didn't match his cold eyes.

"Izaya, Suzuya, and Twelve!" Twelve exclaimed brightly. "Like the three musketeers!"

"Wha…yeah!" agreed Suzuya.

"Well, there is a fourth of the group," said Izaya, "but he's resting right now. We've had…a few losses in the last battle," Izaya closed his eyes, waiting for how they'd respond. He still had to pick these two apart.

"Well, I guess they lost," said Suzuya matter-of-factly. "Don't worry. I'll win."

"Yeesh, that's brutal," Twelve covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. "Ah, show some respect, Suzuya… I'm sure they died nobly."

"They did; sacrificing themselves to save another," Izaya answered. Twelve peered at him, noticing the slight shift in tone. Izaya only smiled, spinning around. "But anyway, I'm sure you two will do just fine – you seem to understand self-preservation alright… Just don't mention them being losers in front of Yato. Yato's the fourth member of the group, you see, and he's not expecting any new members. So for now, we're going to take this nice and quiet so that—"

"So you requested new members without talking to him about it?" Twelve inquired, leaning in close to Izaya. "Sounds _sneaky_!"

Izaya touched his chin, on-guard. "I know that he's suffering right now… One of the people who died was someone like a son to him – he was only fourteen… I didn't want to disturb him, but at the same time I understand that Yato won't be making the most logical of decisions right now. I figured I could come up with the best answer using my level-headed nature, you see!"

Twelve laughed. "I like you!"

"I…" Suzuya picked at his lip again. "…I don't like his eyes," he commented slowly, grey eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I don't like them at all."

"Hm? What's wrong with my eyes?" asked Izaya, while Twelve touched his chin prospectively.

"Yeahhh, I see it," said Twelve, tilting his head. "My issue is I can't see inside them; what about you?"

"Looks like he looks down on people like me; I don't like it."

"Makes sense; totally unfair. I like your eyes, though, Suzuya."

"Huh?" Suzuya looked at Twelve in surprised confusion, snapping out of the dark aura he was beginning to exude. "Whyzzat?"

"Because you have the same eyes as some kids I used to know," Twelve smiled at him. "The same eyes as me. The same eyes as my best buddy. You know, the kind of eyes that show you've been shut out from the world."

"Shut…out?"

"Don't worry, though! With each of our bent wings, the two of us can learn to _fly_ together!" Twelve cried, jumping from the porch and spreading his arms like a bird, laughing freely as he ran around. Suzuya stared at him blankly.

"Should we…check on your weapons?" Izaya tried again. They were a volatile little couple here. They vaguely reminded him of his younger siblings; twins. …Kind of. More on the aspect of being hard to control, he supposed. But Izaya knew he'd gradually gain the upper hand over them. By tomorrow he'd earn their trust, and then he could get them to do just as he wanted them to.

At his mention of their weapons, they both turned to him, brightening. "Yeah!" Suzuya cried.

"Now, be a little more quiet, Suzuya," said Twelve as he swung himself over the railing of the porch, landing beside the two of them. "Yato's sleeping; if this guy's right about anything it's that if this guy's grieving, he won't want to be woken up."

"I don't understand," Suzuya said blankly. "Grief just wastes time."

Izaya's mouth twitched. This kid was very to-the-point. He didn't seem to care about conformity, nor for taking others feelings into his own regard. …Izaya liked him; him and Twelve both. They sure were interesting.

"Yeah, but everyone sees things through different eyes, you know?" said Twelve.

"Different…eyes…"

"You're right, Suzuya, we've been talking entirely too much about eyes," Twelve nodded. "So! Weapons!" He paused, then lowered his voice. "Nice and quiet."

"They're probably inside," commented Izaya, opening the sliding door and inviting them in. The first thing Twelve did was inspect the broken door that Yato had thrown Izaya into the night before. Suzuya, on the other hand, ran right to where Izaya had first found his switchblade, said informant following along behind him.

"Wow!" the kid cried. "My quinque's here!" He lifted a huge scythe from the table and swung it around, nearly decapitating Izaya, who ducked backwards with ease, albeit surprised. Suzuya giggled happily. "Izaya-san dodges well!~"

"Careful with that, Suzu-chan; if you remember, I'm on your team," Izaya said warily. "When Twelve said 'the last one standing,' that means all four of us together, alright?"

"Oookayyy."

"I think," mused Twelve, "that he was testing you in his own way."

Izaya smiled a dry smile. "Hoh?"

"Yeah, I mean you're testing us out yourself, aren't you? It's only fair." He gasped. "Cool! I got a belt of grenades!" He lifted them up happily.

"Hm~" Izaya closed his eyes. Twelve was pretty sharp, at least. "Well, I am pretty skilled when it comes to combat, especially when it comes to using a switchblade."

"And I know how to make bombs in lots of creative ways," Twelve answered. "Looks like we'll all be pretty handy in a battle royal – though, I'm not sure… do we really have to kill other people? I mean, I'm just your friendly neighborhood terrorist," he smiled. "I don't actually kill people."

Suzuya stared blankly at him.

"Well, that's part of what we'll discuss," Izaya explained. "The three of us are going to give Yato some time to rest." This way, of course, Izaya would be the first impression; he'd have the primary influence on these two. "In the meantime, us three will be walking to where I know a special items pillar is set. If they've been reset, it's possible for us to gain something from it. On the way there and back, we'll talk over this game and my theories on what it's really about, along with all the other groups and all that good stuff. How's that sound, hm?~"

"I think it sounds perfect!" grinned Twelve, and Suzuya nodded in approval.

Izaya smiled a satisfied smile. "Well then, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"What's this?" asked the man with messy, greasy black hair, biting at his thumbnail. He lowered his hand and stared at Yukiteru and A-ya with utmost curiosity, bulging eyes scrutinizing their every move. He looked at the sky with a vague smile touching his pale lips. "In any case, I can't take that disembodied voice seriously…but they did just call Light-kun Kira."

"I demand an explanation," said the man beside him, eyes narrowing in suspicion. His white-gloved hand was on his hip.

"Mister, I'm just as confused." The former swiveled his head to stare at Yukiteru, tilting his head with those wide eyes of his. "I'm expecting an explanation myself."

"Yeah, about that, um…" Yukiteru shifted nervously. It was strange. The group they'd initially had consisted of three fourteen-year-olds and a sixteen-year-old. How old were these guys? Surely in their twenties, at least. "I'm really sorry to drag you into all of this. I'm Yukiteru Amano, and that's A-ya on the rock. He's…quiet today." He shifted again. "It's—nice to meet the two of you." He bowed awkwardly. For some reason, talking to these new people made him want to cry.

"I'm General Mustang of the Amestrian State Military," Mustang stated with what seemed like an arrogant air.

 _Military?_ Yukiteru repeated in his head, swallowing. Could he live up to that?

"I'm L. Pleasure to meet you," said L, holding out a knobby hand for Yukiteru to shake. The fourteen-year-old took and shook it awkwardly. L had a dead-fish handshake. Yukiteru couldn't help but notice as the new member wiped his hand on his jeans after the fact.

He furrowed his brow. "Okay, so again, I'm first of all really sorry you're stuck here…but this is a battle royal kind of game. We're all…from different realities, um, wow this sounds really crazy." He rubbed at the back of his head. "We're from different realities, and we're all supposed to fight to the death, but I think the real enemies are the game masters – we met—" He cut himself off, remembering Aureus's warning. "…Well, we know a few things, like where the control center is. The problem is that in order to get in, we have to have the cooperation of everyone in the game… There are a few people who want to create chaos, though, and that means that they need to be taken down." Yukiteru gestured to himself and to A-ya. "A-ya and I are Group 3. We had two other members, but, um…" His eyes clouded for a moment before he continued. "…My point is that my goal, what I want is for all four of us to make it out of here, okay?"

"If it's a battle royal we're in," said Mustang, touching his chin with a smile, eyes closed, "…then I know we'll win! You have me on your side." He smiled a proud, lopsided smile while jutting his gloved thumb at his chest.

"I simply dislike the idea of losing," L agreed, scratching at one leg with his opposite foot. Yukiteru noticed he wasn't wearing shoes or socks. "If I could ask, though…how did we get here?"

"Um, teleportation devices," said Yukiteru. "They said at the beginning that none of our realms had designed anything like it yet."

Mustang burrowed his brow, confused.

"Interesting," L remarked. "Was it mentioned what 'realm' we're in now?"

"Ah…" Yukiteru clinched his eyebrows together, lost. "I'm…not sure. We were never told. What about…oh! So, what can you guys do? I have good throwing aim myself, and I have darts… But there are people in this game that are android-demon-things or half-parasites or ghouls or whatever, so… A-ya has his scissors, but both of us are pretty normal."

"Darts?" Mustang repeated.

"I am a detective," stated L. "I don't go out much. By that I mean I would never willingly go out. Other than a more recent case I've been working on, I have not, in fact. Unfortunately, it seems that I need to for this… ah, game." He looked down at his bare feet, wiggling his toes. "In fact, it's highly unfortunate I don't have any shoes at this time. I will refuse socks in any situation, but shoes might help. Abilities…" He scratched at his thick hair, tilting his head. "I think… well, the power of deduction is my most powerful of skills. In addition, I know the Brazilian martial art of Capoeira."

"I," said Mustang, "am the Flame Alchemist." Clenching his fist with pride, he frowned. "Being from different realms, you obviously don't know what that means." He turned with an almost dramatic air. "But I'm skilled in Flame Alchemy – that is, I make fire with a snap of my fingers."

Yukiteru's jaw dropped. "Wow, really? Cool!" Mustang smirked at the praise, closing his eyes and reveling in the moment.

"If you could, then, Amano-kun, could I ask—?"

"Please, Yukiteru's fine, um, L," Yukiteru said hastily, waving his hands in front of him.

L nodded. "Okay. Yukiteru-kun, if I may, could you explain the true objective of this game? I'd like to have a more complete understanding of exactly what is going on…" He began looking around for somewhere to crouch, but couldn't find a suitable area. He scratched at his head again, lost. "Hm."

"I would also like to know as much as possible," Mustang agreed seriously. "The layout of the land, anything about the game masters, who else is in the game…"

"Well, we have a running theory on what's really going on around here, but A-ya explains it way better than I can, so he can do the talking from here," Yukiteru grinned, and turned to the darker boy. "A-ya, your turn!"

A-ya remained immobile on the large rock he'd settled on. His head was bowed, and he didn't respond to his name.

"…A-ya?" Yukiteru went over to his friend, worried. What if he'd passed out from exhaustion? They hadn't slept, and much like this L person, A-ya did have the same deep bags under his eyes. Maybe he'd finally tapped out? "A-ya?" he repeated, kneeling in front of the rock before him and trying to peer into his face.

Roy Mustang and L looked at one another. They gave one another a nod of acknowledgment before returning to inspecting Yukiteru. Both of them were respectfully silent – neither of them had yet spoken to A-ya, after all.

Yukiteru could make out A-ya's face in the shadow of his own head now – his eyes were open, gazing flatly into nowhere as though there was nothing to look at. Yukiteru felt his heart stop – those red eyes looked as empty and unseeing as they had when he'd found A-ya dead.

Fear gripping Yukiteru, he forgot about L and Mustang and lifted A-ya's head tentatively, eyes searching A-ya's blank face in a panic. "A-ya, A-ya, what's wrong…? Please, please come back to me, here… A-ya…" His eyes stared right through him. Yukiteru thought that maybe he saw them flicker, but it was only to avoid eye contact. Biting his lip, Yukiteru didn't know what to do as he pulled A-ya into a hug. "It'll be fine, okay? Don't shut down on me… Please…" Despair made Yukiteru's stomach drop. He'd lost A-ya once…maybe he never truly got him back.

It was Mustang that stepped forward. "Yukiteru."

"…Huh? Um, yes, Gen…eral Mustang?" Yukiteru swallowed. He'd forgotten about them already.

The military general held up a hand. "For here…you can call me Roy. I'm Roy Mustang; pleased to meet you. Yukiteru… you don't need to mourn the loss of this friend."

Yukiteru blinked his perplexed blue eyes at him, not understanding.

Roy took off his blue hat, sighing heavily. "You've already lost two members, you said. Is that correct?"

He nodded dumbly.

"They will not die in vain. Yukiteru, you still have A-ya at your side. A-ya, you still have Yukiteru. I don't know the battles you have seen, but you're not looking into the eyes of the dead, Yukiteru. I can promise you that in his eyes there is a fire that burns with the infinite potential of everything he can do; that you can do together; that we can do together! You two have made it this far; you are not helpless; you are not worthless. You are fighters, and you have made it to this point where we stand right now. The deaths of your comrades will not be in vain, and for better or for worse, we will fight until the end to face the game masters that must be overthrown. Do you hear me?"

Yukiteru gazed at him in awe and admiration, while L merely nodded. "Well said," L commented.

A-ya had stirred, his red eyes looked sadly upon Roy Mustang of Amestris. He couldn't put into words that it was him, A-ya, who had stabbed his best friend in the neck. But at the same time, wouldn't it all still be alright if they had never been thrown into this game? Wasn't that also true?

Slowly, A-ya got to his feet, bringing Yukiteru with him as they stood on the rock together. He composed himself, then looked at Roy. "…Thank you," he nodded, and Roy gave a determined smile and a satisfied nod. He took a deep breath, as though he were reviving himself right then and there. There was a long pause. "I… finally understand this game's plot," he said, and the three others all looked at him. "I… already, have lost something very important to me…" His eyes clouded, but it was at that moment that he straightened, red eyes bright with conviction. "But that's the very reason I'm going to make it to the end of this game. 'This game is fake'… Think about it; when you go to a play you've never seen before, you don't know what it'll be like until you take the time to watch the performance. You don't know what the music will be like in an album you've never heard before if you only look at the song titles – you need to listen to the music. For all you know, there isn't even any music on the disc.

"The only one that knows is the makers. The performers. The listeners, the watchers. The witnesses. If no one were to watch this game, then it would never even happen – it's kind of like the theory of Schrodinger's cat!" A-ya's mouth contorted into a twisted, if enlightened, smile. He spread his arms. "Without the people who want to see the outcome, there would be no ending! But the problem of the matter is that the people running this game already know the ending! This preconceived notion of the end is what the witness thinks will happen, and this outcome is what had been repeated here and elsewhere just because we've come to believe it too! However, this game is a lie – the rules are only in place to give it some structure. I've died once already!" Yukiteru stiffened in surprise that he knew. "If the game masters can create that, they can do it for anyone, at any time. They are incredibly powerful, but they only use their powers selectively. It's all for the purpose of the game. But…" He shook his head.

"…But they're relying on the fact that we'll follow the rules they've set up, when really there aren't any rules at all," he continued. "They didn't want alliances in the beginning, and I think it was just because with alliances allowed, there is the potential to create a complete alliance that nullifies the game in its entirety! The interesting part of that fact is that the objective of the game isn't to be the last one standing, even though that was the goal we were given in the very beginning: the true objective is to find the game masters. If we can find the game masters, the game could potentially have never even happened. It's all pointless—no, it's all just entertainment, looking for the perfect end!

"Like Yukiteru said, we need complete cooperation from all of the players to reach them, which is exactly the paradox they are trying to create – the game masters purposefully place people in this game that they know would only create more chaos. They're setting us up with the oldest tricks to play, and everyone's buying it! So there are fights, again and again, and people are dying for stupid reasons. There's a killer in this game possessed by a demon, and I think that he's regenerated by now. Even if he'd been killed, there would be a new power player set in motion by the game masters… Because they want to drag this on as long as possible to get as much entertainment as they can before it's over. Because, at the end… At the end, everything can go back to normal. They have every ability to do so.

"Roy, L, I hope we can all work together well. Yukiteru and I, as of right now, have special items that exceed any you can find on the game field – those are dispersed for players to find. We expect them to be relatively powerful, and only we can use them. With these items, and with L's martial arts, and with your fire-starting ability, we'll have a way better chance of getting rid of any power players that come our way." He jumped from the rock and picked up a stick on the ground. "The playing field isn't too terribly large." He drew a square in the dirt while the others watched. In the top left corner, he drew an _x_. "We're here." He began to draw as he spoke. "There's woods just south of us, and some more houses below that. A park…here. This is the city in the middle and in the north…the shopping district… This is the field where the last battle took place. East of there was woods, and there's a dirt road connecting this area to here…" He paused. "We haven't reached the boundaries ourselves, but Shinichi mentioned that there was some kind of invisible force field."

"If that field is controlled by the game masters," said L, tentatively taking a stick of his own with only his thumb and index finger, "then it's likely more of a dome shape." He modified the square to be more of a circle. "That would be the easiest control, or else the corners would be weak," he explained, tapping at each corner.

"And if that's the case, the control center should be directly in the middle," said Roy, pointing to the center of the circle. "Am I correct in that assumption?"

"All things considered, these people are probably high above or underground," agreed L, and the two of them looked at A-ya for confirmation.

A-ya was grinning in satisfaction. "That's—exactly right!"

"I'm sure the four of us can learn to work together just fine," Roy smiled, closing his eyes. Yukiteru released a sigh of relief, laughing a bit.

"Yes, let's get this done," said L, and A-ya pointed to the sky.

"We're getting out of here," he said with determination. "We'll defy you! We'll make it!"

"Yeah!" Yukiteru cried, and the newly replenished Group 3 looked to the future with bright eyes. From here, A-ya began discussing all of the other groups; their strengths and their weaknesses, and so on…

* * *

 **Let's see how well these modified groups do, eh? Stage 2 is now in motion~ uvu**


	34. Rogue

Roppi woke from dark, dead slumber, red eyes opening slowly to muted light. He was alone in the room, as requested. No one was around. The first thing he noticed was that his arm was no longer throbbing incessantly as it had been ever since he had to wrench it from the ground that Kuroha had shattered. It had been broken before then, but after that his arm had been _really_ fucked up. And it's not like he'd let anyone near him to treat it…

At first, all was of a ringing silence. Roppi lay there on his back, staring at the ceiling. His mind went through a recap of yesterday, over and over. _Tsuki is dead. Psyche is dead. Both of them are dead. Shizuo is dead. Yukine is dead._

 _…Tsuki is…_

He brought his black-sleeved arm over his eyes, closing his lids and wishing for oblivion. The loss turning itself over in his chest, it metamorphosed into that ugly form of bitterness that Roppi clung to for survival.

Removing his arm from his eyes, he sat up slowly, breathing a sigh. His eyes were alight with cold fire. Rubbing at his arm, he noticed that it felt completely unbroken. Had it all been some wicked nightmare? But he'd awoken in the same office building.

Giving a _tch,_ he curled up, leaning against the wall and listening to anything that could be heard around him. Where were the others? Above, below? Had they left him behind? At this point he felt like the last option would be most ideal. But as he listened, he could hear their voices: Seidou, Shintaro. Kaneki, Shirazu. As his ears adjusted to the waking world, he began to make out another voice; no, two.

Eyes opening with icy annoyance, he looked around the room. Something had changed about it after all. On the far end, opposite of Roppi, there were two items. The raven-haired boy stood before wandering over to them. One of the items was a pen, but that was not what caught the eye of Roppi. No, he was gazing at the impressive-looking machine gun beside it.

He lifted the weapon, cradling it carefully in his healed arms. Glancing at the paper beneath it, he saw that it belonged to someone by the name of Kiritsugu Emiya.

"Who the fuck is Kiritsugu Emiya?" Roppi uttered to himself, and lifted the pen to see the name Light Yagami. He clucked his tongue and set the pen down. He thought on this. Was there another game going on? No…no, did this game get new team members? His eyes narrowed in crimson distaste. He didn't want to deal with anyone at all, let alone new members.

Looking back to where he had slept, an idea formed in his head. Without expression, he picked up the paper that read 'Kiritsugu Emiya' and walked over to where he had slept – right beside an air vent. Setting down the paper and machine gun carefully, he gripped at the screws with the tips of his fingers and twisted. Grimacing in frustration and irritation at this painstaking task, he eventually succeeded in getting the grate to be able to pivot upwards, thereby opening the vent for his access.

Mouth twisting in gratification, he set the machine gun and paper inside the vent – it just barely fit inside. He then closed the vent and twisted the screw back in, slightly looser than last time so he could get to it more easily next time around.

After that, he checked the evidence. Everything looked fine. Shrugging at his work, he began heading down the stairs to where he heard the others talking. Finding the meeting room door opened, he walked in and leaned on the wall just next to the doorway without hesitation. There were two people here he didn't recognize – he knew for a fact they weren't people from another existing group, in any case. One looked like one of those kiss-ass goody two-shoes that he couldn't stand, and the other looked like some shady character from a mystery novel. Great.

They were talking about the strengths and weaknesses of the other groups when Kiritsugu asked about the boy standing by the door.

"Hey, Roppi's up," Seidou said, sounding happy about it. "Come on over and sit down. These are Kaneki and Shirazu's new team members." He gestured to Kiritsugu and Light.

"Kiritsugu and Light, respectively," Kaneki confirmed, eyes closed.

"I'm…fine over here," Roppi answered.

"I'm guessing you must be Roppi?" inquired Light. "Pleased to meet you."

"I think it's safe to say you're Light," Roppi frowned. "It'd be too annoyingly ironic for that shady guy to be named Light."

Light laughed. "That's true – I am Light, in any case."

"What do you guys do, then, huh? I must've missed intros," Roppi commented coolly. "I'm going to bet that you're just a student – straight A's, I'm sure." He glanced at Seidou. "Number one in the class?"

"Well, I guess that's right…" Light rubbed at the back of his head, sheepish, while Seidou furrowed his brow at Roppi. Roppi only smirked, shrugging. "You seem a good judge of character." Light, on the other hand, seemed pleased by the praise.

 _I bet he's a prideful piece of shit,_ he thought. "Yeah, but I have to know what's up with this Kiritsugu guy; he looks like he's from a spy movie."

"He's an assassin!" Shirazu exclaimed, leaning forward. "How awesome is that?!"

"No need to shout," said Kaneki.

"Er, sorry."

"Specifically the abnormal, such as mages or…supernatural-type beings that cause people harm," Kiritsugu explained.

"Well, I'm just glad you could join us, Roppi," Seidou said tentatively. "I know a lot's happened – you look a little better; I'm glad…"

Roppi shrugged and looked away.

"I, also—um…" Shintaro shied away from everyone's eyes as their attention went to him. "…Sorry, Roppi," he mumbled in a weak voice, and Roppi rolled his eyes.

"Apologies do shit," Roppi said, tone acid. Shintaro seemed to wither away right there in his chair.

Seidou patted the shut-in on the back, concern etched on his face. "Well, we have a plan we're about to execute – no fighting involved, just preparation. But we're going to have to do some moving around…"

"We're planning on heading to the special items pillar in the northern part of the city," said Kaneki. "Where our groups first made their alliance."

"So, where Delic died," Roppi said.

The atmosphere changed instantly.

"Well… yes. That's right," Seidou confirmed.

"I've gotta say," Roppi sighed, "I think that Kaneki needs to eat something soon, or he's going to do something really stupid next battle. If we're headed in that direction, I'd suggest you eat his body, Kaneki." Roppi stared him down. "Psyche even gave you permission right afterwards, didn't he?"

Shirazu stood in outrage, but Kaneki held up a hand to silence his orange-haired teammate before he could retort in answer. "I don't intend to eat anyone I considered friend, Roppi."

He only shrugged. "He did always say that 'Delic' was short for 'delicious.' Just saying."

"Roppi, I understand that what you're going through right now really sucks," Seidou frowned, "but that doesn't mean you start prodding at other people, alright? You need to show a little bit of respect for the fallen. So, if you please…"

"What's the difference?" Roppi questioned him. "They're dead anyway, aren't they?"

"What about Psyche and Tsuki?" Shintaro asked quietly, as though afraid to speak. "What about them?"

Roppi gazed at Shintaro with eyes of red ice. Then he began to smile. "Well, Psyche was a performer after all. I guess he finally choked," he sneered.

Kaneki stood, and everyone bit back their responses. Roppi looked at him, waiting to see what he'd do. His eyes challenged the half-ghoul as the ghost-like boy walked calmly to Roppi. His black-nailed hand came down on Roppi's cheek sharply, with a satisfying clap that resounded in the meeting room. It effectively wiped the smile from Roppi's face.

"The dead deserve respect," Kaneki spoke coldly. "Hold your tongue. I know that you're hurting, but that gives you no right to make others hurt. Do you understand?"

Roppi glowered at him silently. Seidou had stood when Kaneki had slapped him; Shintaro was staring in shock. Shirazu's mouth was open as he stared. Kiritsugu and Light were remaining respectfully silent in this conflict, observing the dynamics between everyone.

"Do you understand?" Kaneki repeated.

Roppi bowed his head, eyes smoldering. "Whatever. You said we're heading out, right?"

"Th…that's right," said Seidou, gesturing to the other four to stand. "We can eat breakfast on the way – I think that's more efficient, anyway…"

"Where's Tsuki's bag?" asked Roppi. His tone was low; more subdued.

"Oh, it's right over here, Roppi…," said Seidou. "Why do you ask?"

"Can…I be the one to carry it?" He shifted from foot to foot, avoiding eye contact.

After sparing a glance at Shintaro only to find that he, too, was avoiding eye contact, Seidou gave Roppi a warm expression and brought over the beige satchel filled with medical supplies. "Of course you can, Roppi. It's only right."

Roppi nodded and took the bag carefully. "Oh, eh… Light, your weapon is up where I was sleeping."

"Ah—thank you," Light said, and Roppi sensed his apprehension.

"Roppi…" – Kaneki's eyes had softened – "I apologize for striking you. I hope you understand why I did it."

Roppi only shrugged and looked away.

The group went up to where Roppi had been and found Light's pen, much to Light's stifled disappointment. Kaneki asked whether he was a writer, to which Light responded with a tight, "Well—in a sense, I guess so, but…"

Though Kiritsugu seemed somewhat bothered by his lack of weaponry, he explained that he may not have gotten one due to the possibility of him using magic. The group of seven then gathered all of their things and prepared to leave. Shirazu held onto all the food, and Seidou held onto a bag full of blankets and such. Roppi held tightly onto Tsuki's medical bag, as though to his memory. As they stepped out of the northern door to begin on their way, Roppi stopped.

Seidou turned, eyes questioning. "Roppi? What is it?"

"I forgot something inside." His tone was hollow. "Sorry…"

"Go ahead and grab it," Seidou said easily. "We can wait for you."

Nodding wordlessly, Roppi returned to the building. They waited for him, and Light started idle conversation; the new members tried to get a better handle on the situation just as the original players were trying to get a handle on what these new members were like. As time passed, there still was no sign of Roppi. They all began to wonder what was taking him this long.

"What's keeping him?" Seidou mumbled, rubbing at the back of his head.

"I don't suppose something happened to him…," mused Light.

Shintaro, however, was beginning to panic. "What if he's not okay?" he asked seriously. "What if he did something—something stupid?"

"Oh, God," Seidou said blankly, and the two of them ran in.

"Ah…" Light touched his chin in concern while Kaneki's ears began to ring out of worry. What if this was his fault?

Shirazu got more and more restless. "Should we help 'em? I don't wanna just wait here…"

"But our new—…"

"We can help," Light said kindly.

"With more people, it's more efficient," Kiritsugu agreed.

The four of them split up upon reentering the office building each speeding to a different floor. Kaneki, who had jumped all the way up the stairs to take the fourth floor (Light was relatively shocked, while Kiritsugu was vaguely impressed), found Shintaro leaning against a wall of windows, looking dejected.

Kaneki ran to him. "Shintaro, what's wrong?"

"…Roppi isn't here," Shintaro said flatly, avoiding eye contact.

Kaneki searched his face for an answer, and was about to ask what he meant when the loudspeaker came on, as if on cue. The omnipotent voice spoke: _"There has been a development, dear players! For the first time in this game, a player has gone rogue from their own group! Because of this, all special items pillars will be set to activate once approached even if not all group members are present. To everyone, good luck!"_

Kaneki looked at Shintaro, who nodded slightly before bowing his head. The half-ghoul drew his lips into a thin line. Somewhere else in the building, he could hear the shout of frustration from Seidou.

"Maybe…" said Shintaro, "…we should just continue north like we planned, huh?"

* * *

After taking his leave from the groups and heading back into the building, Roppi headed straight up the stairs to where he had slept the night before, re-opened the vent, and took the machine gun. He went down to the lounge where Seidou had left the extra ammo that initially had no use for any of them because Roppi's own gun was kaput, and then, with the ammo over one shoulder and Tsuki's back slung over the other, he held onto that machine gun and swiftly exited via the southern door, opposite where his group was meeting. From there, he just ran, and ran, and ran.

He'd make up his own group now.


	35. You Win Some, You Lose Some

"So in the end," explained Izaya, "this isn't actually a 'last man standing' kind of game. Sorry, Suzuya, but my personal goal is to create the ultimate alliance. If everyone is allied against the game, there is no game! It's no fun that way, so we can get out of here and back where we belong!" The three of them were walking down the dirt road to the other traditional house, where Izaya knew there was a special items pillar. They were already heading back south after reaching the upside-down 'y' turn.

"Oo-kay. But then the ones that keep trying to kill us anyway—we kill them," said Suzuya. "Right?"

"Correct! Because anyone that wants to create chaos certainly wouldn't make for being a very good ally. They'll be the people who want to be the 'last one standing' instead, just because they happen to like the carnage."

"I kind of wonder…," said Twelve thoughtfully, trailing off and staring up at the sky.

"Hm? What is it, Twelve?" Izaya inquired, skipping ahead of the other two and walking backwards in front of the brunette.

"Why were we brought in; Suzuya and I? I know you made the choice that you'd mentioned, but why had that option opened up in the first place?"

Suzuya blinked at him, bemused.

Izaya smiled. "I think it might be that half the people originally in the game have died."

"What if that was the goal of the game all along, then?" he asked.

"Hah? How do you mean? Do tell!"

"See... if this game was really a fight-to-the-death kind of deal, bringing in more game players just makes it a whole lot longer, doesn't it? Half are disposed of, so you replenish the game. What if the same thing happens when half of who we have now are dead? Even if the original members end up getting recycled to the point that it's not even the same game it was in the beginning, these 'Emina Games' would continue on forever as long as at least one person buys into the idea of it." He tilted his head as he continued staring into the sky as though there were answers up there. "I bet that, in bringing all these new members in, there's gotta be at least one person brought in that's really strong who wants to make all of that chaos, you know? Or that demon you mentioned has to have regenerated – these game masters are going to make sure that there's always some kind of conflict going on, or the game would be stagnant. But because of the fact that these guys need to be killed off, it tricks the peaceful members into having to fight anyway, getting a lot of them killed in the process. The game repeats itself. And then, once that power player's defeated, another one shows up as long as people feel the need to protect themselves. It's all a ploy to distract the players from the real enemy: the game masters themselves. I think you're absolutely right about making the ultimate alliance…but I think that when the game masters created this game, they had to have had that outcome in mind all along. They're just waiting for someone to come looking for them. The goal of the game was never to be the last one standing, because no matter how strong you are or how hard you try, the game masters will keep bringing in more players. It's impossible to win that way—no, the real objective of the game was finding them all along." Twelve looked at Izaya. "So really, you just played right into their hands by asking for us to get involved!" And he laughed.

Suzuya looked at Izaya, waiting for some form of response, but at first Izaya only frowned at Twelve. "Ah, well, I also thought it would make things more interesting for myself, so I guess it might've been a selfish choice," the informant shrugged. "But anyway, if both of you are in with my plan as you seem to be, it'll all work out, right?"

"That it will," Twelve grinned, and at that moment was when the Voice gave its announcement on the first person to go AWOL and the consequent effect on the special items pillars.

"Well that's convenient," Izaya laughed. "Yato's not with us."

"It wasn't Yato, was it?" asked Suzuya, picking at his lower lip again.

"No, no," Izaya waved him off. "He's still sleeping, I'm sure – and if he isn't, I know him well enough to understand that even if I can annoy him, he's going to stick around and help me out."

Twelve laughed a bit. "Sounds good," he said, while Suzuya shrugged.

They continued on their way to the second traditional home to find someone sitting on the edge of the front porch, feet hanging down. They seemed to be waiting for the three of them – he had hair of silver and a light blue jacket, opened to reveal a white collared shirt and a black tie. The hood of his jacket contrasted with the rest as a blue-green. As they grew closer, they could see his eyes shone a sharp pink-red. He smiled at them as they approached with utmost caution. He held papers in his hands.

"Hey there. I've been waiting for someone to come by," this mystery boy said. Izaya, Suzuya, and Twelve had stopped. Suzuya was very much ready to swing his scythe on this guy, who looked to be only fourteen. This person stood, sliding off of the porch and approaching the three. He held out his hand. "I'm Aru Akise, pleased to meet you." His tone was smooth.

Izaya shook his hand, masking his suspicion with a big, sly smile. "I'm Izaya Orihara – it's my pleasure."

"Are you Group 6?"

"…That's right."

Akise nodded, and looked to Twelve and Suzuya. "Then, that's Twelve," he said to Twelve, and swiveled his head to the other, "…and Suzuya-san?"

"How'd you know?" Suzuya asked, eyes narrowing.

Akise laughed a good-natured laugh. "I found these papers, here – I think they belong to Orihara-san, but it says Group 6's members, besides an Izaya Orihara, also has someone related to love and terrorism named Twelve and another related to sadism named Suzuya-san. Considering the 'double-open heart' shirt and the grenades, I figured the former was you," – he pointed to Twelve – "…and the latter was Suzuya, considering you've got that scythe there and it looks like you want to decapitate me if I say the wrong thing." Akise shrugged. "I think it's a pretty cool-looking scythe, if you asked me. What kind of thing do you do, for a living, I mean?"

"Uh—" Suzuya blinked, and lowered his weapon. "I'm a CCG officer." He picked at his lip. "A ghoul investigator."

"Really! That sounds interesting!" Akise smiled a cool, pleasant smile. "I'd love to be a detective, myself. A bit different, but the same kind of excitement can come out of it. Life can be interesting so long as you're in the right places." He nodded to Twelve. "And you?"

"Well, I'm a terrorist!" Twelve answered brightly.

"A terrorist, huh? You seem young for a terrorist."

"You seem young for a detective, Akise-kun." Twelve grinned. "But if you're ahead of the game like you already seem to be, well, I think you'd make a pretty good detective already! Not bragging or anything, but I'm a pretty good terrorist, myself. Nine and I create tons of interesting mysteries for detectives like you!" He laughed joyfully. "You have a pretty voice, Akise-kun. I hope you know that."

"Really? Hm… Thank you." He touched his chin, smiling a bit. "I've never been told that, Twelve… I appreciate the compliment." He turned to Izaya. "And what about Orihara-san? I'm assuming he's our leader."

"That I am, but you can call me Izaya, Akise-kun," Izaya smiled his cruel smile in response, bowing to him and spreading the ends of his Eskimo jacket around his waist as he spread his arms, hands in his jacket pockets. "As for what I do, I'm an underground informant – it's quite the interesting job. I completely agree when you say that life can always be interesting if you're in the right places." His mouth twisted with slightly manic glee. "Humans are the most interesting of all, don't you think?"

"That's true," Akise concurred, and held out the papers to Izaya. "I believe these are yours?"

Izaya took them with cautious but eager curiosity and leafed through the pages – it was the information sheets, unfolded and new. He felt Twelve and Suzuya trying to peer over his shoulder from behind but didn't care. How did Akise get this, anyway? Izaya didn't trust this kid. Well, to be fair, Izaya knew that he wasn't trustworthy either – hell, if Izaya met himself, he sure as hell wouldn't trust _that_ lying bastard!

But something about this kid told him to keep on his guard. And anyway, what was up with him showing up so mysteriously here, and why did he have his information sheets? No…these files had been updated: as Izaya looked from page to page, there were names on the sheets that he, who had memorized the sheet he'd obtained on the first day of the game, did not recognize. To confirm this, he spun around to face Suzuya and Twelve so they couldn't see the pages as he flipped to the last page to see Group 6: his group. The report had changed:

 _Group 6_  
 _Yato (-): calamity, forgotten, existence_  
 _Izaya Orihara (23): humans, manipulation, lonely_  
 _Twelve (19): love, hope, terrorism_  
 _Juuzou Suzuya (19): mother, humanity, sadism_

 _Shizuo and Yukine are gone,_ he thought blankly, staring at the symbols on the page. He quickly closed the packet, slipping easily back into his persona. Smiling his wicked smile, he praised Akise, "Thank you very much! If I may, why is it you have this info?"

"I already told you that I wanted to be a detective," he answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's not an answer," Suzuya argued, and Izaya nodded.

"Hardly is," the informant agreed. "That's like me saying—well, I know things you don't just because I'm an informant!" Izaya laughed at the statement. "I like you; you're interesting! I think I'd say the same thing~"

"I was about to say—it sounded like the perfect answer to me," remarked Twelve.

"Though, I do have one very important question, Akise-kun," said Izaya, stepping towards him and leaning in close.

"Yes? What is it?" Akise answered simply. His expression of calm contentedness didn't change.

"Akise-kun, what group are you in?" He tapped the folded papers. "You're not on these sheets."

Akise held eye contact. "I'm in Group 6; I'm the fourth member."

"The fourth member," Izaya responded, "is Yato." The silver-haired boy only shrugged, and Izaya frowned.

Suzuya and Twelve looked at one another. "You don't think he's dead or something, do you?" asked Suzuya plainly, and Izaya straightened, stepping away from Akise.

"No, Yato is no flimsy human. Yato is a lesser god – a god of calamity." He looked at Suzuya. "He wouldn't die so easily."

"A god, a lesser… Like, some kind of angel?"

"Something like that, I'm sure," Twelve answered. "An angel of calamity – that's funny… Whatever it is, it sounds pretty cool."

"Did he live on Earth, I wonder?" said Suzuya, his eyes going hazy as he gazed into something far-off. "Because… I think…that even if something angelic were to be stuck on this cruel world… yeah, I think that even they would do many wrongs. Their purity… Would it be…?"

"Many wrongs, huh?" Izaya mused, eyes cold and sharp. "Oh, Yato better not do anything foolish, now…" He looked at the other three. "Akise-kun, whether you're in our group or not, care to join us? We're expediting the process and heading to our base through the grass."

Akise put his hands comfortably in his pockets. "I think that sounds good."

"Alright!" cried Suzuya, snapping back to his childish self.

Twelve nudged Suzuya. "Hey – race you."

"Hah!" The two shot off, and Izaya snickered.

"Vroom, vroom," said the informant, nigh on giggling as he ran after them. "Hurry on up, Akise-kun!" he called, waving.

Akise, blinking, tilted his head curiously, cocked an eyebrow in humor, and followed behind.

* * *

Ciel sat on the edge of the bed with one leg crossed over the other, palms pressed against the sheets as he looked down on Shinichi. "Do you get it yet?" Ciel asked coolly. "You can't get back what you've already lost."

"I know that." Shinichi's tone was dead. He was still gripping at his right wrist.

"Shinichi, Migi is dead."

"Maybe he's asleep."

"He's dead, Shinichi. Do you really think it would be that simple to bring a player back into the game?" Ciel tilted his head, disdain in his eyes. "How disgustingly ironic – without Migi, can you even function?"

He laughed weakly. "I got you breakfast, didn't I?"

"Yes. It tasted like crap," Ciel answered, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh…"

"Look. If Migi had been brought back when you were healed," Ciel reasoned, "then he would have been immediately awake – his physical state at the beginning of the game was at its prime in terms of energy. Otherwise he would have been asleep during all of our introductions." Shinichi was silent, and Ciel sighed. "Give it up, Shinichi. Migi is dead. I know Sebastian is dead, even though he was un-killable. It just means…that there really isn't a single person I can trust not to die." He grew silent, staring emptily at the ground. "Not anyone at all…"

They lapsed into silence. It filled the room thickly, threatening to drown them both. Then, Ciel diluted it with a piercing, one-eyed glare. "So if I can figure out that my demon butler is dead, one who had a blood-pact with me, who I've ordered never to die on me countless times before, who was the only one I could trust never to lie to me—!" He cut himself off, biting his lip. His eyes were filled with tears, but Shinichi didn't see them, kneeling curled forward on the ground. "If I can at least understand that he's dead," he spat, "then you can at least see that Migi is dead too."

"He isn't coming back," Shinichi said in some kind of despairing realization. "He really isn't…"

"Like I said, the Voice wouldn't let a player of the game come back so easily," Ciel said, quickly wiping at his eye. "When you play a game of chess, you can't bring back any of the pieces, can you? Absolutely not. With what they have set up, what makes you think they'd let you bring Migi back?"

"He's dead." Shinichi stared at the floorboards with those distant, unfeeling eyes. "That's it." Ciel sighed in annoyed relief that he finally understood, but didn't otherwise comment on this. Shinichi was grateful.

As he knelt there, he slowly released his right wrist – his hand felt perfectly normal. There was no Migi to come back. Even if Migi were somewhere inside him, they were only fragments – there was no way for him to actually come back. The hand that had regrown wasn't Migi; it was just a regenerated hand, as if he were some kind of humanoid starfish. No, Migi was dead and gone, and Shinichi… Shinichi had let him sacrifice himself. Migi, who was a self-preserving being that would never do such a thing… Migi, who was Shinichi's only friend, at this point. What would have happened if he had tried to fight Kuroha? Could they have lasted? Would Migi be alive right now? What would the outcome have been?

That demon… the serpent… He had taken Migi; he had killed him, and for what purpose but out of cruelty? Shinichi saw the bloodlust in that android's eyes. Sure, there was a method to his madness, but in the end he was just making carnage because he loved the taste of tragedy.

Migi, who at first had disgusted him – Migi, who had become a part of him – Migi, who had become his partner and friend – Migi, who had been at his side for better or for worse; who apparently cared despite all he said about not understanding human emotion… For him to sacrifice himself the way he did… In this game, wasn't it true that all of them were just trying to survive?

How many people in this game had he let die in front of him, now? He was just nearby when three people were killed – the medic with the scarf; what did he die for? What did anyone here die for? What was the point? And why hadn't he saved them?

A burning feeling rose in his chest, bubbling up from his insides and bursting forth, pouring from his mouth in a raw outcry of sheer rage and anguish and despair, all at once. The yell rose from a fire into the realms of icy vengeance, and he found himself swinging his fist into the ground, tearing the floor so he could see the story beneath it. Unable to express this overwhelming emotion any other way, he ripped his arm from the ground and shattered the wall – he could feel the house trembling with him in his fury.

"Sh—Shinichi, stop it!" cried Ciel, clinging to the bed. "What are you—?!"

Shinichi turned to Ciel with eyes like pits of darkness, expression contorted in his wrath. "I'm going to kill Kuroha," he said, voice low. Ciel backed up on the bed, unsure how to respond. "And then I'm going to kill Yato, because he took something important way from you."

Ciel opened his mouth, then closed it again, eye wide.

"And then I'm going to make sure you get out of this game… I…" He closed his eyes, then opened them to reveal kind eyes and a warm smile. "…I said I'd protect you, so I'm going to do that, okay? Don't underestimate me – I'm different from the rest. I won't lie to you. I won't betray you. And you don't have to give me anything in return."

"…I—" Ciel was cut off by the other, who swept him up in his arms. "Shinichi!"

"We're heading west. Let's go."

"Put me down, right this instant! Shinichi, I can walk on my own—! _Shinichi!_ "


	36. Uncomfortable Arrivals

**Sorry for the day-late update! Here's your chapter; hope you enjoy~ uvu**

* * *

Groups 1 and 2 trekked north without their one missing member, each of them feeling differently on the matter. Light had made the politely-stated argument that it was better to take care and protect the people that they had together with them right now, because it would just be more dangerous to go looking for him – the initial plan was to stock up on special items, so that should continue to be their plan. Kiritsugu had agreed, bluntly explaining that obviously Roppi didn't want to be involved, so it may well end up just putting them in danger going after him.

Shirazu didn't agree and Kaneki felt right terrible about the whole thing, but Shintaro said lowly that whatever it was Roppi was planning on doing, he would do it no matter what they tried to do. "He doesn't want to be helped," the shut-in said, eyes far off. "And if he doesn't want to be, he can't be…"

Seidou sighed heavily. "I'm not even going to begin to explain how I feel about this right now. To think, he just up and leaves like that? And with the _medical bag_ , no less!"

"I'm just glad…in that it means he's looking after himself, at the very least," said Kaneki calmly.

"If he has that much determination," said Kiritsugu, "I imagine that he'll do alright. Seeing that he doesn't want to be helped, and judging by the way he'd been acting in the short time I saw him, it may be better that he's split off. It's possible that he would have only caused conflict."

Seidou huffed. "No kidding," he grumbled, looking pissed.

"I just hope he's okay," Shirazu said, rubbing at his head. "Swear, I really hate it, not doing anything…"

But they pressed on anyway, going over the other groups as they went. Kiritsugu was particularly interested in the species to be described. Other than humans, there were demons, gods, spirits, ghouls, parasites, and androids…possessed by demons. So there was some explaining to be done. The formal discussion helped bring everyone's mind off of Roppi, at least for the time. It was one of those things you can't really get rid of. From the topic of species, Kiritsugu went on to explain that there was one other new player from his realm: Rin Tohsaka.

"The Voice said that she was from the same realm as I was…the Realm of the Holy Grail," said the Magus Killer. "The Tohsaka family has a bloodline of very powerful mages… She's likely a mage, though I don't know her myself. I do, however, know a relative of hers."

"Holy Grail…huh?" Kaneki touched his chin. There was a part of him stirring that he forgot existed. He closed his eyes, tales of King Arthur dancing behind his eyelids. Of Sir Lancelot and Guinevere and Merlin, of old hardcover books held in his own small hands, leafing through well-loved pages of stories whose binding was weak and worn. The musty smell of his dead father's study filled his senses – he was reading to himself while his mother worked; he was only in elementary. Books; they had been his sanctuary. For years, no, even now…

…When was the last time he'd been able to read a book? _Six months ago…,_ he thought dimly, opening lost orbs. _I wonder…if Hide will be alright…_

"Yes. The Holy Grail is a wish-granting item that is sought by mages all over the world," Kiritsugu explicated.

"From Arthurian legend," Kaneki said softly.

"Correct." Kiritsugu's expression didn't change. He glanced at Kaneki. "Seeing as all of you are from different worlds than my own, I don't see any reason not to tell you this: Saber, my Heroic Spirit, is King Arthur of legend. Heroic Spirits are the spirits of those who have perished, but who are raised and worshipped by humans for their good deeds in life. They're used as weapons in the Holy Grail War."

"Sounds like a TV show I watched," mumbled Shintaro, not looking up from the ground. He was merely spared a glance.

"There's no way there could be a Holy Grail War without King Arthur himself," Kaneki chuckled. "Amazing… To think, yours is a world where legends can come to life…"

"They're actually pretty deadly, Kaneki-san."

"They're legends, after all," said Light warmly. "I can think of lots of legends that, even though I love them, I'm not too sure I'd want to see them become reality."

"Hm…" Kaneki touched his chin, remembering that his favorite tales had always been tragedies.

"To be frank, I am hoping to find Saber at one of these 'special items pillars' you've mentioned."

"I guess we'll find out when we reach it," said Seidou. He'd been unsure what to contribute to the 'King Arthur' conversation. The orange-haired Shirazu, on the other hand, had been absolutely clueless.

"I'd say so – though speaking of knowing something about the new members," said Light, "I know that L person that was mentioned."

"Yeah?" Shirazu tilted his head.

"In my world, L is the world's most powerful detective," Light enlightened them. "A man with many respectable accomplishments… although he's pretty strange in person. He's… very smart, and very quirky. His strategizing skills are phenomenal – I do want to try and meet up with him at some point." _Because after all, if I weren't to want to find him in this situation, then I'd be more likely to be Kira, especially after that announcement. If I want to find him regardless, and still want to work with him side-by-side, then I can still go with the idea that I was falsely accused by whoever's running this game… If I avoid L, I'm as good as guilty._

"Well, we'll ally with him if we can," said Kaneki.

"It kinda depends on who he's workin' with, too. If he's stuck with the assholes, we'd have some trouble gettin' him with us, y'know?" said Shirazu. "Not 'cause he wants to be with 'em, but because he's gotta be, unless he escapes. They might kill 'im; I sure hope not, though… _Jeez,_ I hope Roppi's alright!"

"Me too…," Seidou sighed. "…Even though I'm still really pissed off."

"Yeah, the first thing I think I'll to do 'im is _kick him in the fuckin' face, that ass!_ " Shirazu shouted, and Kaneki put his hand on his back to calm him. The half-ghoul was about to speak when the Voice once again began with an announcement.

 _"Hello again, players! I think there is something I need to inform all of you about. This has been going on for some time now, but I believe it's time to shed some light on the situation all of you are in… You see, players, as we speak, there is another game going on!"_

Groups 1 and 2 stopped walking. Kaneki, Seidou, Shintaro, and Shirazu were most alarmed, while Kiritsugu and Light were just bemused.

Throughout the game field, all groups halted in their movements, filled with a mixture of shock, anger, and confusion. _"In this second game,"_ continued the game master, _"there are only females involved – or rather…there were only females involved. Now, that game has ended! With eight remaining members of that game, they will be now integrated into this one! They could show up anywhere, really, so be aware of these eight new members! If there's anyone you know personally, they'll likely be teleported nearby your group, so fear not! Enjoy the surprise, everybody – I hope you can accommodate!"_

With that, the Voice was silent.

"Ayano," Shintaro whispered, and a flash of light appeared perhaps 300 meters away. They all looked at one another, and before it had even died out, Kaneki, Shirazu, Light, and Shintaro all ran for the site. Seidou froze up. Kiritsugu stood by.

There were three people who materialized there. A girl in her late teens with light blue hair pulled into somehow-still-neat pigtails, short and plump, staggered at the scene change, tired eyes wide – Saiko Yonebayashi. A girl with violet hair parted to the side collapsed instantly, barely remaining on hands and knees; her breathing was heavy, her nice clothing tattered and bloody – Touka Kirishima. Lastly, there was a woman with pale blond hair, bangs pulled into a braid that was pulled into a bun. Strands had fallen out, messily hanging about her weary face. Though she staggered, she straightened her posture and stood tall, black tights ripped, white attire soiled with reds and browns – Akira Mado.

"Saiko!" Shirazu yelped, speeding forward. "Mado-san!"

At the same time, Kaneki exclaimed, "Touka…!" in a suppressed kind of way.

Then there was Seidou, standing frozen behind them, staring at the woman with the pale blond hair, face going pale in color itself. "…Mado…" Yes, the number one in his class. The top dog. The one who always beat him, who didn't care. The one that he loathed. The one that he saw as his rival. The one that Shintaro had convinced him he needed to apologize to, and yet…

"Shiragin!" Saiko cried, jumping into the orange-haired one's arms. "Y…your hair is back!" she exclaimed happily.

Shirazu caught her. "What? The hell's that mean?!" he demanded. "No, no—Mado-san! Is Mado-san alright?"

"I'm fine," Akira answered, refined. "Please, Touka…"

"Touka, are you okay?" Kaneki asked seriously, sliding on his knees to meet her. Shintaro scrambled after him, desperate to help even though the lack of Ayano frightened him.

"Kh—" she began, then began to cough, hacking out blood.

"She needs medical attention," Akira ordered.

"The medical bag," Shintaro whispered. Roppi has it. He heard Light _tch_ beside him – he'd thought of it too.

"She needs a place to rest. Now."

Kaneki eyed the quinque that Akira held, then looked up into her face. She was serious. Had they, too, made an alliance together from the game they'd played? As Akira stared back at him, stone-faced, recognition played across her features. "Sasaki…" Her eyes softened. "Ken Kaneki?"

"I…yes." The half-ghoul didn't know how to take that look.

"Akira Mado," Akira said bluntly.

"Saiko, that's a younger Sassan, actually," Shirazu informed the blue-haired Saiko, who stared at Kaneki for a moment before pouncing on him.

"Mama!" she cried. Kaneki was lost as to how to respond, but he distractedly patted her head.

"Mado-san," Kaneki began, but she held up a hand.

"Please, call me Akira. Take us to the nearest base. No time to discuss. We're going to try to save her." Her eyes narrowed. "At all costs."

Kaneki nodded wordlessly, lifting Touka bridal style in his arms. She grimaced, attempting to open an eye to look at him. Kaneki noticed that she looked older than he remembered – perhaps she was out of time with him too. She kind of vaguely smiled at him through the grimace, her eye somehow at peace through the pain. "Ka—neki…," she choked out.

"Be quiet," said Akira, and Kaneki stood. "We don't want you hurting yourself worse."

"Akira, I have you," said Saiko, trying to give her superior support. Unfortunately, she proved as more of an armrest then anything with her short stature, only proving to set Akira a bit off-balance. By then, Kiritsugu had joined the party.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Light.

"Hurry up," Akira answered bluntly.

Light nodded. "Right… The best thing to do is find the nearest hospital."

"The game area was the same," Akira said, looking upwards. "I recognize this street. The hospital is two blocks east."

There were some nods of comprehension.

"Um—" Shintaro painfully decided not to ask about Ayano for right now. "I—do you want to use me for support?"

"You're not strong like that," said Seidou, grudgingly joining in, stepping forward with averted eyes. "Kiritsugu, Kaneki, and I should help. Kaneki is taking care of that girl; I will offer my aid." Seidou sounded very flat, like he was forcing himself to say these words. "Mado, if you will allow me to…"

Akira stood, wide-eyed and paralyzed. It seemed as though the breath had been leeched from her lungs. "Taki…za…wa…"

Seidou huffed, crossing his arms tight over his chest. "Don't be all tongue-tied, Mado – call me Seidou; it saves time," he snipped. "You said we have to hurry, don't we? So let's go. Which side do you need support?"

"My—left." Light and Kiritsugu noted how white she looked when she saw him. They didn't know the relationship, but both of them had a more extreme reaction to the other, so they both knew something was going on here.

"If we need to hurry, we should carry the weak," said Kiritsugu. "Seidou, carry her. I'll carry another if we need to go fast. Seidou, you said you were trained, yes? So both of us can run while carrying someone."

Seidou swallowed and nodded. He was having to do far more than he expected for his rival.

"But why do you need to carry me?" Light frowned, indignant.

"Are you physically trained well enough to run as fast as us?" Kiritsugu answered, and Light shrugged and conceded his point. "And the blue-haired one?" asked Kiritsugu.

"I can run," Saiko said, giving him a peace sign.

"Uh—" Shintaro began, but Shirazu scooped him up with ease.

"I've got the hikkiNEET!" Shirazu proclaimed, ignoring Shintaro's yelp of protest. "Let's go!"

Kiritsugu grabbed Light, and they all ran two blocks east to the nearest hospital.

* * *

"Oh boy," said Yukiteru to the ceiling, nervous. They'd gathered some supplies, and though there was much that needed to be done, Yukiteru had suggested to all of them that they take some time to relax. A-ya and him hadn't slept the night before, and Yukiteru figured at Roy and L should take some time to settle with the idea of what was going on. After the time they took to gather food and tools, an hour or two relaxing would take them to early afternoon. It was perhaps noontime now, and they'd just heard the news of the females coming in.

Now Yukiteru was sitting on the end of a bed he'd found in one of the bedrooms, tying the laces of his boots up and putting his hat back on his dark-haired head. He'd never gotten to sleep. A-ya was already at the door when Yukiteru opened it – they nodded at one another and headed downstairs to where Roy and L were. "You mentioned a terrorist?" Roy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah…" Yukiteru rubbed the back of his head. "We'll…see how this goes."

"If terrorists attack with explosions where you're from," Roy declared, "I will beat them easily."

"I hope so," Yukiteru responded, and there was a knock on the door.

Yukiteru and A-ya stiffened. Was that how it was supposed to work? Somehow, a knock on the door seemed too… ordinary.

Yukiteru went for the door while Roy went up the stairs, ready to sneak out the attic window and onto the roof to set fire to them if they were a threat. L remained crouched on a chair at the kitchen table.

When Yukiteru twisted the door handle and swung the door inward, there was a woman and a small child waiting outside. A-ya was just behind Yukiteru, standing slightly to the side so as to see and be seen.

Yukiteru did recognize the pissed-looking Minene who, although ragged looking in her green tank top and messy, wavy dark purple hair, looked otherwise unhurt. The small child with neatly-cut hair beside her had blue-violet hair, herself – she looked to be only seven or so, but Yukiteru figured that her age could be as old as eleven… if that.

"First," Minene growled, referring to Yukiteru, the first player in the Future Diary battle royal. She took step inside, single eye narrowed.

 _I stabbed the other one out,_ Yukiteru thought in terror, staring at her black eye patch. _She's totally going to kill me…_ His fingers clicked open his pouch of darts. "N-ninth—Minene…! Um, p-please hear us out; um—this game…"

"Thank _god_ it's you," she said dismissively, and shoved her way inside.

"Uh—wha?" He turned around, perplexed.

A-ya peered curiously out at the little girl, who smiled sweetly at him. "Ni~paa~" She beamed, and A-ya blinked wide red eyes.

"Ah?"

"May I come in, please?" she asked politely.

"Uh, yeah…" He stepped aside to invite her, and the little girl followed behind Minene. A-ya watched Roy jump down from the roof, and A-ya shrugged at him. "I guess we're safe, at least for now."

Tugging at one of his gloves, Roy nodded, still on guard. He smiled excitedly, touching his chin. "I take it, then, that I'm now allowed to be excited that we have women in the game!" He laughed a bit, but A-ya could tell that Roy was playing a role – very well, in fact. The occult-lover couldn't help but wonder about his true face.

Yukiteru was lost as Minene went straight into the living room and collapsed on the couch, leaning back and resting her elbows on the back of it with a sigh. Rika looked around at everyone curiously before sitting herself sweetly in a chair nearby the couch. Everyone gathered there in the living room, even L despite the fact he was quite comfortable crouching in his chair.

"Um… Minene—?" Yukiteru began, but she cut him off.

"Look, I figure we can work together on this one," she said flatly. "We've worked together before; you can trust me. For now."

The others of Yukiteru's group had left him at the forefront of conversation – this was his show, not theirs. "Wha—I've never worked with you!" he cried.

"Huh?" She sat up. "Sure we have! It was after that pink-haired bitch kidnapped you and fucked you up!" She tilted her head, cocking an eyebrow. "I trained you. And your dad."

"My dad?" Yukiteru repeated, even more perplexed. His dad was someone he hadn't seen in ages, and their meetings were always few and far between ever since his parents divorced. It worried him that he got involved with him and Minene… he hoped he didn't get too enmeshed in the Future Diary game. "I…" He straightened. "The last _I_ remember, you blew up my school!" Yukiteru shot back, indignant. "You killed tons of kids and nearly killed me! Why should I believe that you and I worked together at any point in time?"

Minene blinked at him, scrutinizing his unbending will. Then she laughed. "Both of us were pinned by the same guy, and that's how it started. It wasn't an official alliance until you figured out how fucked up Second is. You started out pretty lame in our game, but you learn fast…" She leaned forward, a satisfied glint in her eye. "I mean, look at ya here, First. You seem to have a pretty good handle on yourself, don'tchya? Even seem like a leader, and without Second backing you, even! You've got the will to make it. So do I. I'm just impressed with these guys…"

"The game masters?" Yukiteru asked, confused, while A-ya sat down on the ottoman beside him.

The terrorist nodded. "I bet you and I are from different periods. Think on it – why else wouldn't you remember? It's either that or they implanted false memories into my head, or maybe they hit you on the head too hard. Brain wiped ya. Just – I mean, these guys have control over the future, and therefore the past, the present… It's the only thing that makes sense. Otherwise, wouldn't all this bullshit have been foretold in our Future Diaries?"

Yukiteru paled at the realization. What was it they were facing, exactly…?

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt ya unless you go after me or Rika. I've been taking care of her since day one, so you'd better be nice." At her mention, Rika began kicking her feet back and forth, happily sitting on her chair. "Other than that, we're forming an alliance if you let us. Fighting…well, that's giving the bosses exactly what they want."

"I heard you blew up the Control Center," Yukiteru said drily.

"Yeah, and then some bald asshole showed up." She shook her head. "Fucking—anyway, my point is that the goal is to get to that building and find the bosses inside. I know which building it is. I'm sure you could figure it out, but I can make things a little quicker."

"The only way to get in," said A-ya, "is to have complete cooperation from all other players."

"Yeah, unlike that fucking half-ghoul or whatever the hell—" She clicked her tongue.

"So we can't bomb it," Yukiteru stated, and she frowned deeply.

"Wait, we've gotta have everyone in on it? Are you fucking _kidding?_ We'd better not have too many dumbasses in this game, or fucking beefed-up players that just wanna kill everybody." She shook her head irately. "I know all the girls are in this together right now, so that won't be a problem, I don't think. One kid makes me uncomfortable, but that's just one. I had an alliance with her group, but my god, there's this chick Maka that's real handy. She can sense when people are crazy, so she got rid of the bad ones pretty quick." She shifted to a more serious face. "First…"

"Call me Yukiteru or something," Yukiteru answered. "It's…weird here, like it's the wrong game. I'll call you Minene instead of Ninth, if that's alright."

She shrugged. "Whatever. Yukki, hear me out. I don't know how you feel about Second – Gasai, Yuno, whatever… But she was fucking insane. Maka killed her, and I was real glad. I'm not apologizing for it, but I thought I should let you know."

Yukiteru nodded. "Yeah… I know. Thanks…"

A-ya shifted. "Did you—I mean… Did you ever see a girl with brown hair to about… here? Red ribbon… School uniform?"

"Huh? Yeah, she was in the crazy one's group, actually. She was fine when Maka killed Second, and we didn't fight much after that. Her group looked like it was doing pretty well, but she wasn't in the final showdown, so I don't know exactly what happened to her… Come to think of it, I didn't see any of that group there – I wonder what happened…" She looked at A-ya. "One of your friends?"

"I…" He paused. "Yeah."

Yukiteru glanced at him, thinking back on the first night of the game. _"I don't know that they'd be considered 'friends'… We get along, I guess."_ That was what A-ya had said about them, in the beginning. Maybe the loss had changed his mind…? Yukiteru was struck with an idea: which was worse? A-ya's predicament, where all the friends he had were lost, or Yukiteru's, where he had no friends to return to in the first place? Shaking his head, he decided against thinking too hard on it.

"Well, if we're gonna make alliances," said Minene, "there's one girl I know we need to find. She's strong, and she knows more than the rest of us. Not sure how she figured it out, but she knows a lot."

A-ya and Yukiteru glanced at one another, wondering if perhaps this person had been the one to find Aureus. Who had the golden-haired items master mentioned?

"Her name is Celty," Minene continued. "She's all in black – got a biker's helmet. She's real badass, but she didn't seem to want to hurt anyone. She split off from her original group because of how fucked up everyone was. When it came down to it, though, she fought really well when she needed to. She's the one we need to find."

"Alright," Yukiteru nodded.

"If that's the case," said Roy, "we'll need to find her, first."

"I think that we should take things slowly," said L. "We have the entire game area to search, and five other groups to factor in besides our own. As he did with us, I believe that A-ya should take his time explaining to you what he knows about the other male groups. Any new male members are people I may be able to analyze – if it's Light-kun, I know him and will recognize him."

"We'll search the game area methodically," Roy agreed. "If we come across another group, we will stop and analyze the situation."

"Then we can see whether they're friends or not," smiled Rika, still kicking her feet. She smiled a closed-eye, childish smile.

"Yeah, we'll figure that out when we get there," Minene agreed gruffly.

"…Right," Roy responded eventually. "I'll come up with a formation for us all – I'll need to know your strengths to set it up. That's something to be discussed before we start out."

It was here that Yukiteru found himself laughing. All but A-ya looked at him, a bit confused.

"Nii?" Rika tilted her head.

"What's so funny?" Roy frowned.

"I can't say I'm not curious," L added, staring with blank intrigue at him, index finger to his lower lip.

Yukiteru shook his head, suppressing his weary amusement. "I just—you have no idea how relieved I am to have you guys as our teammates…"

"Bad group?" asked Minene, eyebrows shooting up.

"Well—kinda…"

"I'm the last one from my group – I get it," Minene shrugged.

"I wonder where Maka and Nora are," commented Rika softly.

"Well," Minene said, stretching, "we'll find out, won't we?"

"First things first," said Roy, "after you two are settled, I'd like to discuss what we need to."

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Minene concurred. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

 **The females at last make their appearance! Next chapter the rest will be properly introduced to the story~**

 **Hope you enjoyed; have a lovely day! uvu**


	37. Sin

"Didn't you still want to check out the items module?" inquired Akise of Izaya. They walked along the field between the two southernmost households. They were at least two-thirds of the way there by now, and Twelve and Suzuya walked along behind them, having a cheery and childish-sounding conversation about what ghouls were. ("Yeah, some ghouls have weapons that come out of their ass!" "Really! Sounds painful. I'd hate to be a ghoul, whaddaya say, Suzuya?" "Uhh, I like being Suzuya.") Izaya glanced at Akise, who had his hands in his pockets, casually walking alongside the informant without looking at him.

"I did plan on it initially, yes," Izaya conceded. "But Suzuya brought up a good point – just because Yato is a god, it doesn't mean he won't make bad choices, knowing him… No, even he can sin, I think." He held up his index finger, adorned with a silver ring. "Yato, you see, is rather fragile right now in terms of what kind of decisions he might make. All things considered, I think it would be best for me to head to the items pillar _with_ him – if I throw too much on him at once that I've done on my own, without his consent… well, frankly, it might piss him off," he grinned. The smile dropped quickly. "And I don't want that. As wonderful as it is that Suzuya and Twelve are working with me now, Yato is very strong, and I'd like for him to continue working with me. We need as many people in on this plan as possible, in any case, because our goal is to make as many alliances as we can."

Akise nodded. "Allying as many as feasible…sounds perfect. That's the kind of plan I'd put into action, myself. I'd like to go along with it too…"

"Akise-kun," Izaya smiled mirthlessly, "I don't know what group you're in…but I'd love for you to stick around. As said, I need as many people involved as possible…" The informant shrugged. "And anyway, you did give me the updated info sheets, so I shouldn't complain, hm? It's much appreciated. _Now_ I can take a look at the new players and at least get an idea of what kind of people they might be~"

"I'm happy to have helped," Akise responded in kind, closing his rose-red eyes.

It was then that the announcement about the females was made, and Izaya clicked his tongue in vague annoyance, pausing in his walking. _Another game?_ he thought, glaring upwards with cold eyes. Sighing lightly, he perked up again, spinning around to face the others. "The girls are coming in, hm?~ Wonder who we'll find!" He laughed a bit, patting Suzuya on the head. The white-haired, androgynous one frowned. "Does this mean you're a boy after all, Suzu-chan?"

"I am a boy," Suzuya confirmed, gazing flatly at him.

"I couldn't tell at first," Izaya shrugged.

As Suzuya's eyes narrowed, Akise tilted his head questioningly. "Are you supposed to just say that?" inquired Twelve, quirking an eyebrow.

"I was only being honest," Izaya shrugged.

Suzuya blinked. "…Yeah." He brightened up. "Yeah, I guess you're right!" And he laughed like a child, obviously pleased with his truthfulness. Izaya raised an eyebrow of his own, but otherwise didn't comment.

Though the informant wasn't looking, he wasn't surprised when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Celty Sturluson in her black jumpsuit and yellow biker helmet, holding up her cellphone, having typed the words, [You've been caught up in this, too?]

"Ah, Celty!" Izaya grinned, spreading his arms welcomingly. Akise, Twelve, and Suzuya all stared with intrigue at this new person, apparently mute.

[Izaya. Are you okay?]

Izaya stared at the words with comical surprise before smirking and shrugging her question off. "How strange, asking that kind of thing. You know that I'd do fine, even in a game like this!"

"Mute?" remarked Twelve, putting a hand to his chin. "Aw… Too bad."

"Why can't she talk?" Suzuya frowned, tilting his head.

"No need to pry," said Akise, holding up a hand. "We'll find out if she tells us."

Celty bowed her helmet at Akise in thanks before typing out her response. [Who are these three? Your group?]

"Ah, of course! Introductions are surely due," Izaya beamed, bowing. "Everyone, this is Celty Sturluson! She's from my realm – she's also known as the Dark Rider. Pretty cool, huh? Rumor has it she doesn't have a head," he added, knocking on her helmet. She took a swipe at him with her fist, but having anticipated this, he dodged easily with a laugh.

"Nice to meetchya, Celty!" chirped Twelve, saluting her. "I'm Twelve!"

"Suzuya," said Suzuya distractedly. "Ahh… Juuzou Suzuya."

"And I'm Aru Akise," Akise smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."

She nodded her helmet to each of them in turn. She started typing something out, paused, and deleted it all.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Celty?" asked Izaya. "Keeping something from me?"

She shook her helmet in denial. She tapped at where her chin would be, thinking, and then tapped at her screen before holding the phone up again. [Izaya, who else is in this game?] She paused, typed some more, then held it up again. [Anyone I know?] Pause. [Anyone we know?]

None of the other three knew the answer, so they all looked to the informant. His mouth twitched as though his mask was beginning to falter. His red-brown eyes were shadowed and flat. "Ahh, Celty-san," he began, smile spreading thinly over his pale lips. "Yeah, Shizu-chan's a player."

She leaned in, surprised. _Tap-tap-tap._ [Shizuo's in this game?] _Tap-tap-tap._ [Where is he?] _Tap-tap-tap._ [Is he alright?]

"There's one other person in my group named Yato," he said, his voice oddly hollow even though his tone followed the same patterns. His smile was gone, mouth showing something reminiscent of annoyance. "We need to head to him."

More frantic typing. [Izaya, answer me!]

Izaya put his hands in his pockets, the top half of his face shrouded. He did not respond.

Her tapping was slower. [Is he…] She didn't seem to want to finish it.

Izaya began to walk forward as had been his initial mission. The others, not completely sure of all that had gone on there, followed behind him. "No time to waste," Izaya said, smile plastered on. "Come on along, Celty-san~"

She stood, watching him go. _Izaya…_ Celty wasn't sure what to think about the situation. If Shizuo was truly gone, would Izaya be upset? Something was definitely wrong here, but she couldn't tell anything for certain. Her perspective began to shift – it hadn't occurred to her; did Izaya care after all, even if it was only a miniscule amount?

…No, he definitely didn't, at least not as she remembered. So then, what had she missed?

Unable to come to a conclusion yet, she began following behind the others.

* * *

When Yato finally awoke, he opened his glowing blue eyes to darkness. He didn't want to move. He felt no need to. There was no rhyme nor reason. No motivation. His chest ached; it throbbed. He didn't understand.

"Hiyori…"

That was right, Hiyori…he needed to make it back for her. He sensed that Izaya wasn't in the house – where could he have gone? Right now he found that he didn't care.

The god rolled over onto his back, slow and steady, then propped himself up by his elbows. Slow, so slow, he got up from his bed-mat, bringing the blanket with him. He longed for something warm. It was so cold. Where was the heat?

Empty, he stepped to the door and slid it open to muted shadow. He saw sunlight shining through the windows in the other room, casting rectangular shapes of gold onto the floor. It was well into daytime by now, he was sure.

Here, Yato shed his blanket, leaving it in the doorway of the bedroom before shuffling into the living area where he had talked with Izaya the night before. That was the night before, right? The memory didn't feel real despite the clarity of the moonlight.

Looking around for something, anything, the crimson sword that had belonged to Yoh Takami caught his eye, lying neatly by the wall as though Izaya had set it out for him. Did he expect him to use it? The sword that had cut down Yukine?

 _I can hear him now_ – he thought drily _– 'what better way to take vengeance?'_ He shook his head slightly, then stared at the sword for some time before lifting it carefully by the hilt. He moved it around, testing its weight. It felt alright, in retrospect, though it definitely wasn't the same as using a Shinki, who always matched the needs of the user – so long as they worked together well.

He gave it a test swing, and he could hear the air _whoosh_ ing as he sliced through it. It had a good swing; that was fair. Yato then examined the blade – it was satisfyingly sharp, and he could sense a power about it. Extending his arm, he checked out his range.

 _If I'm not going to let myself be worthless in this game,_ he thought, gripping the hilt with both his hands, _then I'm going to have to fight when I need to._

Releasing a shout, he tested the swing again, creating a gust of wind that shook the house. _That's right, without Yukine, why should I hold back? Without…_

… _I want Yukine back._

Ejaculating a raw cry of despair, he swung the sword with all his might, destroying the wall in front of him.

 _Yukine got killed. I still need to find Hiyori._

As the hopeless despair transformed into fury, he took another strike, shattering the foundation beneath him. From here he began to rampage, as though in an attempt to reach a catharsis for all of the negative feelings and all of the cold determination rising within him and spilling over into his aimless attacks. He kept at this until he was gasping for breath, tears streaming down his face like hot rivers.

Dropping to his knees, he wiped at his face with the sleeve of his jersey. In the ringing silence, the Voice made its announcement. Yato froze, holding his breath only to release it in a hoarse whisper: "Hiyori…" Was she involved? Was she okay?

With a new sense of urgency, he got to his feet, making sure the last of the moisture on his face was gone. Gripping the crimson sword tightly in his hand, he walked quickly to the door and swung it open with force, much of the house behind him destroyed. Standing on the blue circle that the original Group 6 had appeared upon were two girls, one with blond hair in limp pigtails and the other in traditional wear that looked all too familiar. Yato stiffened.

The two girls turned to Yato, one with prospective green eyes, the other with burgundy eyes that narrowed pleasurably in recognition when she saw Yato. "Ah…" The latter brought the sleeve of her kimono to her mouth, smiling. "…It's you."

"Who?" inquired the other. The blond in the long black jacket turned to Yato. "I am Maka Albarn, pleasure to meet you." She bowed respectably. "We're from…another game – it looks like the same game area, too…," she remarked.

"Nora." Yato spoke lowly. The knuckles that gripped the crimson sword were white.

"I know him," said Nora to Maka, and she shifted slightly.

"Yeah? I don't sense anything mad about him," Maka commented, "but his wavelength is hard to read…"

"My name is Yato," Yato said. His voice was harsh and blunt. He wanted nothing to do with Nora. This doll-like girl… like a representation of his cruelly-led past, painted with the red color of calamity. "I want nothing to do with either of you if she's involved." He jerked his arm to indicate Nora, who tilted her head, narrowing her eyes with further amusement.

"I understand you two might have some kind of grudge," said Maka reasonably, holding up white-gloved hands, "but right now we all need to work together… whether we like it or not. I'm not her ideal Meister, and she isn't my ideal weapon. It's the only choice we had."

Yato only continued glaring coldly at Nora, gaze unmoving.

"Where is the blond one?" inquired the jaded spirit, lowering her sleeve from her mouth. "The one with the pretty eyes… Could it be that he isn't here? Did he leave? Or did you finally abandon him?"

" _I would never abandon Yukine,_ " Yato hissed, teeth bared. "Back off, Nora, or I'll kill you."

"Oh, I see… is it that he perished?" Nora smiled.

Yato stood strong without response, gripping the hilt of the crimson sword with his other hand. Maka watched the two of them, unsure how to go about quelling the conflict. For now, she could only assess the situation.

The Shinki tilted her head. "Is it that you killed him, too?"

" _I DIDN'T!_ " Yato bellowed, and ran at her.

" _Haken!_ " Maka barked, and Nora became a scythe in a flash. Maka and Yato clashed blades – Maka was blown backwards by the impact, sliding in the dirt. "We don't have to fight! Nora, stop egging him on! I release you – let's talk this out like normal people!"

Nora returned to human form, and Yato remained in his fighting stance. Maka, too, remained on her guard. It was only Nora who seemed relaxed, taking a casual step towards Yato. The god took a step back in answer, and she smiled her doll-like smile. "I want nothing to do with her," he growled.

Maka was about to respond when Nora spoke up again: "That's not a weapon fit for a god." Maka's eyes widened in realization – he was a god as she'd described, the kind of being Nora was made for, wasn't he? This situation suddenly had the potential to become very nasty. "You need a Shinki, don't you?" Nora was gone, then, and just as quickly as she'd disappeared she was in front of Yato, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs, gazing into his eyes with deceivingly warm burgundy orbs. " _Use me_ ," she whispered, and Yato held eye contact with her for a long moment. At last, he spoke.

" _No._ " And he knocked her away from him, sending her flying backwards and onto the ground. She stood with a dark form of annoyance as she wiped at her cheek.

"Nora, are you okay?" Maka asked, keeping an eye on both of them.

She ignored Maka. "There's no use fighting me. That other Shinki's gone, isn't he?" She spread her arms invitingly, though she looked a bit miffed. "Use me, Yato. Call me by the name you used to speak so long ago."

" _I won't,_ " he spat.

"Your human friend is dead," Nora added, and Yato went rigid. "Yes, that's right… The half-phantom? She died in our game…"

 _Hiyori…?_ Horrified, Yato looked to Maka for confirmation – where he might not be able to trust Nora, he might be able to trust her.

"Ah… The brown-haired girl in the pink scarf, right?" Maka inquired, and she watched Yato's eyes widen in terror. "Um…" These were becoming increasingly horrible circumstances. "I'm very sorry, Yato-san… She…"

Yato's grip loosened on his sword as he slumped, head bowed. "…Who did it," he croaked out.

Nora smiled. "It was a dark, headless woman by the name of Celty," she said. Maka furrowed her brow, confused, but Nora continued on. "There's nothing to hold you back, now… If you find the gods of this game, you can force them to do as you wish, right? No, in fact…in this game, why shouldn't you show your true nature? You know you _really_ wouldn't like it any other way, would you? This is what you're made for. You know I'm the best option you have. You know what it is you truly want to do…" Her red eyes narrowed, content. "Use me, and kill Maka. It's the best way to start… She has a name for me; it wouldn't do for me to serve you both."

"Now, wait a minute here—" Maka began, but the Shinki continued.

"For you to show your true nature, well, the only one I'd ever want to work for is _you_ , Yato." Her expression softened. "Maybe you loved that boy, but you abandoned me… All I wish for is a loving family… I want what we used to have." She took another step forward. "But I'm offering another chance. You're still the only god I wish to serve… Use me, Yato."

Maka looked between the two of them. _This is dangerous…_ If this god were to take Nora's offer, would she be able to escape? She analyzed all her options, but on an open flatland like this, there wasn't much she could do… And if he refused, would he attack again? She had to be prepared for that regardless, because despite how uneasy Nora's soul made her feel, she was her only option in regards to weaponry. At this point, Maka wasn't sure of any optimal outcome.

For Yato, though his eyes were fixed on the ground, he did not see the brown earth beneath his boots. Before him he saw visions of the determined amber eyes of Yukine, of the warm magenta eyes of Hiyori. He heard her cheering for him, scolding him. He heard him grudgingly rooting for him, complaining to him. He saw the angry hazel eyes of Shizuo, softening when they looked upon Yukine. He thought of Izaya reminding him he had Hiyori to go back to. He heard the informant say, _"I'm sure… that he thought of you like a father."_ What kind of father was he, to let Yukine die? What kind of god – no, what kind of _friend_ was he to let Hiyori perish, too? What kind of _person_?

The god's eyes flashed, and reacting quickly, Maka yelped " _Haken!_ " in preparation.

Nora came to her gloved hand as a scythe just as Yato dropped the crimson sword to the dirt. When he spoke, his voice was low, barely audible but somehow holding the weight of a thousand kings. " _Hiki,_ " he said.

Maka didn't understand at first, but then Nora was wrenched from her hand as the Shinki transformed into a thin sword with a wooden hilt that was swiftly caught by the God of Calamity facing her. She watched him raise his head with glowing blue eyes, pupils only slits. She gave a nervous and aggravated _tch,_ widening her stance in preparation for defense, heart pounding in her ears.

For a time, Yato stood there, and Maka grew increasingly tense, unsure of when he'd strike. She watched his feet. As he shifted his footing, she thought, _He will fake a left, then go right. Left!_ She dodged to the left as Yato did as she predicted, but he was too fast, now behind her – when did he—?

She spun around and turned her side to him, narrowing the surface area he had to strike. He jabbed between her ribs, puncturing both of her lungs and rupturing her spleen. He yanked the sword back out of her, and she gasped, sucking the seeping blood into her lungs. Here she choked, regaining her footing as best she could and maneuvering backwards on pure instinct. _I'm not going to make it,_ she thought, and was beheaded.

Yato gripped Nora's hilt tightly, releasing a long breath. Blood had stained his white scarf – his skin was spattered with the red. He heard footsteps nearby.

"Yato!"

It was Izaya's voice, calling in his overly-friendly, mocking way…though there was a trace of surprise. Yato looked at Izaya to find three faces he didn't recognize. His sharp gaze settled on the helmet of Celty Sturlson. _"That's her, the one that killed the half-phantom,"_ said Nora through their bond, and he brandished the sword, staring in cold fury.

"What's happened, Yato-kun?" Izaya asked. His tone was tentative, more careful than was usual. "I take it someone needed to be disposed of?" He glanced at Maka's body as if to prove his point. He was obviously choosing his words carefully. The odd one with the red slippers and colorful suspenders, Suzuya, was crouching by the Meister's head, staring curiously at it. Twelve had his hands up in the air as if he were being called out by the police, and Akise had his own hands out of his pockets in a show of peace.

The biker woman, Celty, held up her phone. [There was no need to fight. Lay down your weapon; I don't want to fight either.]

" **You,** " said Yato, tone ice, " **killed Hiyori.** "

Celty, not understanding, began to type again while Izaya stepped in front of her, waving his arms. "No, no, this is Celty – she's actually a decent person, you see, unlike myself – I think you might like her!"

Yato began to growl lowly. Izaya was on her side? _"Of course he is – he seems like a cruel liar, and you know it,"_ said Nora. All of his emotions filling and spilling from within, the god angrily struck the ground with a scream, causing the ground around him to fissure and crumble. The air around him appeared to crackle as blue lightning, and his eyes sparked as blue fire might. The wind stirred, circling him as a whirlwind, upturning small stones and clumps of dirt.

Akise backed up, recognizing the dangerous situation. His hand was over Suzuya's chest, telling him to stay back with him. "Celty-san, I'd suggest you back up as well," Akise warned, and she clutched her phone to her chest, lost.

Twelve had sat down, staring in fixated, if terrified, awe. "I just witnessed… the roar of god," he said softly.

It was the informant who stepped forward. "Yato-kun, hear me out!" Izaya called out over the noise. "You don't want to make any choices you'll regret, do you? Think on it – don't make the wrong choice, here… I fear you, the god, may even sin!"

Yato turned to his teammate, dark purple hair billowing around. The wind died, and the god glared at Izaya with his piercing eyes, shining blue. "Izaya Orihara, you don't seem to understand," he said. "Gods cannot sin. Sin is something for the humans, judged by the gods. Gods themselves can be rather selfish beings. Humans can sin; humans can do things that are right or wrong… Gods, on the other hand, can do _whatever they want._ " His mouth began to twist, upturning cruelly. "Whatever a god does, it is right, just, holy. So if I were kill all of you, right now… then it would be a god's judgment. I can do no wrong, Izaya…do you understand? Yukine, a human, my 'moral guidepost,' is dead! Hiyori, who was the only one to remember me, is dead! _I_ am the God of War, the God of Depravity, the God of Calamity!" His eyes flashed brightly, glimmering with sadism. " _And according to_ _ **me,**_ _you have sinned!_ "

Izaya shoved Akise and Celty backwards, sprinting for the crimson sword. Celty, too shocked at Izaya's response, remained frozen. Izaya was someone who never did the actual fighting – he had someone else do the work… He never allowed his own hands to be dirtied, so why…?

Izaya spun around and blocked Yato's strike with the red sword just as he came down on him with the strength of the heavens. The informant was blown backwards, shoes skidding perhaps thirty feet backwards before he felt his footing slip – Izaya jumped up and flipped backwards, regaining his footing after propelling himself back into proper fighting stance with his palm. By now Suzuya, ignoring Akise's blocking hand, jumped towards the fight, brandishing his scythe and laughing childishly as he charged. "Izaya-san's not so bad, huh~"

Here, Celty dropped her phone into her sleeve and formed her scythe made of darkness, ready to join them in their battle. As she joined the fight, however, Yato smirked at her and, in a flash of blue light, disappeared. The scythe that Celty had begun to swing had to be halted before the force took off Izaya's head. The informant stared at the scythe warily.

"Teleportation," Izaya explained shortly, smiling as he wiped at his brow. "He'll be… tired; we're safe for now." Shrugging off the loss of the only other original member of his group, he looked at the silver-haired detective-to-be. "Akise-kun… what did you say about being the fourth member of this group?"

Akise, taken aback, blinked at him and smiled lopsidedly, helping the awestruck Twelve to his feet.

"That," said the terrorist, "was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." They all turned to him. "What?" He shrugged. "You know… in the worst kind of way."

* * *

 **And so, an antagonist was born.**

 **Hope you enjoyed uvu Have a lovely day, everyone~**


	38. XX

As soon as Groups 1 and 2 (plus their new-found females and minus the long-gone Roppi) had reached the hospital, everyone had rushed to take care of the injured, specifically Touka, who seemed most at-risk of death. Kaneki tore through the drawers looking for the equipment he needed while the others tried to get the wounded settled down in the Emergency Room on the first floor. Akira demanded that Touka be the first to receive medical attention. "But—she's a—" Seidou began, but Akira only continued, saying that her _kakuhou_ was damaged and they all needed to stop the blood flow as soon as possible.

Seidou looked on the scene with dim perplexity – why was Akira taking such good care of a ghoul? Not to mention…even though she was still annoyingly blunt and harsh, she was expressing a lot of… Well, she seemed like she _cared._ And wasn't that the reason he'd always pointed to for disliking her? Not caring? She was acting so different than what he knew… And he could tell that she was older than him simply by the fact that she'd known Kaneki by the name that Shirazu mentioned… Yeah, and the fact that she knew Shirazu at all, plus that new girl in the mix, Saiko.

Knowing this, a part of him really wanted to know why she was so shocked when she saw him – had he died in battle after all, as they'd feared and speculated? He hoped not… But at the same time, he didn't want to know, and he didn't want to care. No, even now, he still couldn't look her straight in the face, could he? God _damn_ it.

Saiko sat on the side of her hospital bed without much help, watching worriedly as Akira made orders while sitting up, legs stretched out on the bed. Shirazu hurriedly obeyed her every command, running to and fro gathering pillows to prop up Touka wherever or finding casts that simply were nowhere to be found. Shintaro sat in a chair, head bowed, listening to the noise. Light and Kiritsugu tried to assess the damage, making an attempt at asking Akira and Saiko where it was they were hurt. Akira was very formal: "I have a diagonal laceration over my chest and a light scrape on my forehead, and I've sustained a heavy hit to my abdominal area. My left ankle is sprained, but I am otherwise only ailed by bruises. Take care of me last."

Saiko was a little more casual: "I dunno, my head's cut, I think, and someone tried to strangle me… so my neck hurts. Oh, and my knees are scraped…" She paused, then, and began to tremble. "Please, please save Touka-chan…," she whimpered, eyes filling with tears.

"We'll do our best," Kiritsugu responded, while Light swallowed and nodded.

Touka had been laid down first, her breathing uneven and shallow. The sound reminded Seidou of when Delic had been brought in, on the brink of death. What had he done, at that time? He was the one giving orders, right? Watching Akira give commands now… Would she be able to save someone better than he could? A horrid feeling blossomed in his chest at the thought.

Kaneki burst into the room with a pile of linen. He paused, and looked at Seidou with eyes that showed his desperation. Seidou opened his mouth, closed it, and snapped out of his own head. "No bandages?" he asked Kaneki seriously.

"This hospital has nothing in it," he answered tightly.

Clicking his tongue, Seidou nodded in comprehension. "Alright, Shirazu, get over here! We're flipping her over!" he called, walking quickly over to Touka. "We need to apply pressure to the kakuhou and stop the bleeding as soon as possible." Shirazu nodded quickly and ran over, putting his hands on the ghoul's other side. "Ready? One, two, three!" They brought her up and flipped her. "Gentle, gentle," he said, and they laid her back down. Seidou searched her back for which area the kakuhou was – what kind of ghoul was she? The blood had soaked through the entire back of her shirt, so he couldn't tell. Clicking his tongue, he ripped open her collared shirt from the back and examined.

"She's an ukaku," said Akira, but he'd already found the injury: at the base of her neck, between the shoulder blades. Here he pressed his hands down to staunch the bleeding.

Seidou looked to the half-ghoul. "Kaneki, the linen!" The white-haired one nodded curtly in answer as Shirazu backed up to get out of the way.

"Sterilize," Kaneki said distractedly, quickly. He grabbed a soft towel and wet it at a sink before Seidou let him in to wipe at the wound to at least clear it slightly. Seidou held Touka still, but other than tensing up and cringing a bit under his hands, she was not struggling too terribly much. Kaneki began ripping up the cloth into strips. "Shirazu, tie them together." The orange-headed officer nodded quickly and began doing so. Together, Seidou and Kaneki then pressed the makeshift bandages to the deep injury, Seidou keeping it in place while Kaneki stretched it tight.

"Shirazu, lift her with me," Seidou said shortly, waving him in. The partial-ghoul helped him out in elevating her body just enough to begin wrapping it tightly around her chest, Kaneki discarding her soiled shirt without hesitation.

"Can you breathe?" Kaneki asked her, and she gave a weak nod. Seidou tied off the cloth, and the three of them gently laid her on her side.

"We'll use pillows to allow her to be propped up… We'll leave a space for her injury so she's not laying on it," said Seidou as Kaneki brushed her moistened hair from her face. Shirazu nodded as if it were his cue, grabbing pillows from the unoccupied beds.

"You're going to be okay, Touka-chan," Kaneki said, tone lulling. "It's alright now, we'll take care of you… Where else are you hurt?" He began checking each of her limbs; Kiritsugu came over with metal rods that he'd broken off to be makeshift splints.

"Left arm—left leg—ankle—hurts," she answered. "Doesn't matter—better than—my kakuhou…"

"I'll just stabilize those too to be thorough," Kaneki answered gently, and finished examining her limbs to find that her left fibula was snapped. Luckily it hadn't punctured through the skin. Adding onto this, it seemed her right ankle was sprained. Kiritsugu handed him two of the casts before heading over to Akira to help Light (and now Shirazu) take care of her. He set and cast both broken bones with the linen and the rods while Seidou wrapped up the sprained ankle tightly and elevated it. It was Kaneki who helped Shirazu place the pillows to prop her up comfortably. "Better?" he whispered.

"A—" She gave a pained smile with tranquil eyes. "A bit. As if—this is the worst I've gotten."

He smiled a Mona Lisa smile. "Rest for now."

"It'll be the fastest way to heal," Seidou agreed, nodding as he headed over to Saiko.

"It's alright for you to sleep," Kaneki added. "It's better for you. He's right."

Touka gazed at him, then grimaced and coughed. Blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth, which she wiped at with her right hand.

"Touka-chan," Kaneki said seriously, "when was the last time you ate?"

"She hasn't," said Akira, voice flat. "Understandably…"

"Okay, Kane-kun, but what can she possibly eat right now?" asked Shirazu, and Kaneki touched his shoulder.

"If she does not eat, she will die. She can take as much of me as she needs."

Pained, Touka looked to Akira.

"No, no way…," protested Seidou. "You shouldn't have to—"

"It's my choice," Kaneki cut him off, voice firm.

Akira looked at Touka, averted her eyes, and gave a short nod.

"It's best that none of you look, if you don't want to see," said Kaneki lowly.

Touka got her sustenance – it was enough for now, especially considering that half-ghouls provide more nutrients than a typical human. Because of this, she didn't have to take more than a nice hunk out of his shoulder.

From there the operations had gone far more smoothly. Other than another sprained ankle that needed to be wrapped, nothing else major was performed. Shirazu grinned after all of it was over. "Thank god… That was crazy. We did it! …No help from the hikkiNEET," he added with a frown.

"Well so- _rry_ , Shiragin," huffed Saiko, pouting and crossing her arms.

"Not you!" he cried, then paused. "…Well, this time," he conceded.

 _Ah, so that's the one he'd mentioned the other day…,_ thought the hikkiNEET in question, grey eyes lost in thought. "I'd only get in the way," Shintaro mumbled from his chair. His pale fists clutched at his beige pant legs, grip tightening. "All of them…" He looked up at the others. "…All of them will be alright, then?"

Seidou nodded affirmatively. "Saiko and Mado…" He faltered. "Saiko and Akira will be fine. As of right now, Touka's the only one not out of the woods yet. If she survives the damage to her kakuhou…an organ exclusive to ghouls, that is – if she can survive that, then she should make it."

Shintaro nodded quietly. "That's good…"

"Now it is time for them to rest," said Kiritsugu, closing his eyes and getting to his feet. Kaneki was sitting beside the almost-sleeping Touka, head bowed.

"To be honest, there's not much else we can do…," Seidou said. "If we had that medical bag, maybe we'd be able to help more, but…" He shook his head irately.

"Oh," said Shintaro in answer, wondering whether Roppi was okay. His eyes were clouded as he watched them all. Akira was giving more proper introductions of herself and the other two to everyone. He noticed Seidou stealing glances at her while she wasn't looking, and once Seidou jumped in to introduce Shintaro, the red-jerseyed teen watched Akira steal a glance at him in turn. It seemed neither of them could look at the other, never directly.

Kiritsugu and Light introduced themselves, Light going on to explain that they were newer members in this game, so they were still catching up to what was going on. Shintaro began tuning out again at this point, but then there was a voice beside him. "Shin-ta-ro."

He jumped, scrambling to the side and nearly falling off his chair. It tipped a bit before falling back to its place with a clack. Shintaro stiffened, dumbfounded. He looked to his left to see the blue-haired girl that looked like Ene: Saiko. "Uh—" He shifted, kind of half-forcing a smile on his face. "Y-y-yes, I'm, um…"

"Have you heard of a weird gang of kids with red eyes?" Saiko inquired, tilting her head.

He stared at her blankly. _Weird gang of kids…with red eyes?_ He thought of the group of kids he'd met just before coming to this stupid game… One of them was Konoha. He swallowed. "Um… Yeah… They forced me into being a member…," he sighed, hanging his head.

"Huh." Saiko sat down on the floor beside him, leaning against the wall. "I never got to meet you right yet. I'm Saiko. You're Shintaro. Right?"

"Right…"

"Well, I heard…that you like video games," she said, turning to him with a sly grin. "Ya think you can beat me?"

"Yeah, probably," he sighed, not in the mood for this.

"Jeez, you're no fun at all," she pouted. "Ene was right."

Shintaro swiftly turned his head to her, suddenly interested. "Ene?"

"Yeah, Ene…" Saiko paused, then looked down, twiddling her fingers. "Um, Shintan-san…" He blinked – a pun with his name and soda? Really… "How do I put this… Um… Well, I'll say it like a story. Once, the great Saiko Yonebayashi was put into the scary whatever-they're-called games, as if she were in some sort of video game. She was in Group 2 with three other valiant and cool-looking members: Akira, Kidokku, and Ayano."

At first, Shintaro had gotten stuck on Kido: Kido as in… the leader of the group of kids he'd met? But then she'd mentioned Ayano, and Shintaro froze, staring at her with rapt attention.

"The great Saiko Yonebayashi was totally cool and stuff, and for a while everything was okay. On the first day they even got together with Group 6, which had Touka-chan, Ene, Kanade-chan, and the super-cool Riza. Akira and Touka-chan didn't get along at first, but we made an alliance anyway. Ayano-chan and Ene were very close. They said Ene's name was Takane, or at least it used to be."

Shintaro felt his breath leave him. _Takane…?_ He thought of what Kuroha had said about Konoha: _"Without me, his heart would have stopped beating two years ago!"_ Two years ago… Images danced through his mind's eye in vivid clarity of a time where Ayano dragged him along with two others: Takane, who was very irritable, and Haruka, who was actually very sweet. Haruka had a heart condition – could it have been that Konoha was Haruka, too? Was he right?

And if Ene was Takane… Had he really lost all of his friends after all?

 _That doesn't change that I was the cause of Ayano's suicide,_ he thought, blood running cold. _And even if they could have been 'friends,' it's too late for Haruka… for Konoha now. And Takane…?_

"On the second day, though," Saiko continued, curling up and hugging her knees to her chest, "things went bad." Her tone had shifted to something far more serious. "I should just tell you everything directly, but I don't want to. I wouldn't want to hear it that way myself; maybe that's why. Kidokku, she got killed because of the goddess of war – yeah, we had to fight that. Two others of ours died in the same fight. We ran and hid…" Saiko's eyes became shadowed. "I'm not very good at telling long and interesting stories, and I can't draw this out much more… That night, well…"

Shintaro was paralyzed, waiting for her to finish. His lips felt numb from the fear.

"Shin…" She looked at him with the saddest of faces. "Ayano, she… wanted someone to tell you that it wasn't your fault," she said. "She wanted someone to tell you that she was sorry… She…she told Ene to do it, but…but Ene's gone too…" She hunched forward, hugging herself. "I'm sorry… I had to say it; you had to know, Shin… But…that's what happens in a game like that… I guess. Right?" She looked at him as he stared, not comprehending. "So I don't think… video games are so cool in real life."

Shintaro's mouth twitched. "…Yeah—I agree."

"It's right to tell you, isn't it?" she asked, brow creased worriedly. "Because…"

"No—no, you're right. I…thanks." He looked away. "Ene, well, you've told me something I needed to know… Apparently you got to know her better than I did…" He laughed slightly. _I'm such a jerk…_ Shaking it off, he continued, "And Kido… well, I'd only just met her, but she was nice… And…Ayano…" He trailed off, lost in darkness.

"…Shin?" asked Saiko, concerned.

His voice was low and dead. "I've…already lost her once. Why should I have expected to see her again?"

Saiko drew her lips into a thin line, then grabbed at the sleeve of his jersey. "Shin—"

He pulled away. "It's fine. I just need to think about this for a minute. Thanks for letting me know."

"But—"

" _Leave me alone._ "

She stared at him for a few moments before nodding and slinking back over to Akira and Shirazu. Shintaro's jaw tightened as she left – she'd just reached out to him, hadn't she? And he'd pushed back, just like at that time…

He saw the red of the blazing summer sunset before him on that long-detested bridge. He heard her voice: Ayano, walking beside him. Him, telling her to leave him alone. Telling her she was only a nuisance. Telling her she could just die for all he cared.

He remembered finding her, crying and angry. Her telling him it was all his fault.

He saw the empty desk beside his own. The flowers on the desk. He heard the tears of his classmates. He relived her funeral.

 _Seeing how I acted just now,_ he thought, hunching forward and tightening his grip on the fabric of his pants, _…I really haven't changed at all, have I? She believes in me beyond the grave, and I still disappoint. I'll always be a cruel and callous fool. That will never change. Because even if I can answer every question on all the exams, I still, still can't answer the one thing that matters most._

He swallowed. He felt as though he might vomit. Something inside him was being pulled, tugged on – he felt it stretching and threatening to break. He wished to shut down, lash out; he could feel chilled apathy rising within him like the deep ocean that had drowned his father when he was seven years old. All he did was worry and disappoint his surviving mother and sister – what else was there for him to do? He was no hero. He was not kind. He was not strong.

 _To continue like this… I'd rather just die._ Ayano had been lost for the second time, along with two old friends that had become new ones. They were all dead, and he was yet again the last one standing among them. To what purpose? Why was he the one to survive?

" _I think it would have been better if Sebastian had come out of nowhere and killed_ you _, who already has that blood on your hands."_

… _That's right,_ Shintaro thought. His chest felt cold; his head felt dizzy. _I should have died more than once. My existence only plagues others, doesn't it?_ He could feel the lights growing brighter – too bright. The sound around him became static. Bothersome. Meaningless. _Why haven't I…been properly punished…?_ He felt the presence of the others grow oppressive and overwhelming. He needed to get out. He needed to shut out. Shut in. He never wanted to be here, anyway. Maybe he shouldn't _be_ at all. He suddenly became aware of the scissors in his pocket. _Maybe, if I…_

He curled forward, leaning his elbows on his legs and his face in his hands. _Roppi was right, about everything. I should be the one dead. I was the one who pushed Ayano to her death, too…_

" _Ayano just paid a pretty price for trying to help someone like you,"_ whispered Roppi's memory in sneering tones.

Shintaro's expression darkened further. _Just, damn it… Damn it all…! I hate it. I hate all that's happened, though really mostly I hate myself… I should just save everyone the trouble of placing their hope in a heart that only wants to disappear…_ He felt his warmth dimming. _At this point, I'm no help to any of them. Akira, Light, and Kiritsugu…with their intellect, they don't need me. They're far more useful anyway… I only get in the way in this game. They have more serious things to worry about than protecting me, now that the new members are in… They're already bothered by the fact they need supplies—_

" _If we had that medical bag, maybe we'd be able to help more, but…"_

Shintaro's head jerked up. All at once, he felt his spark come back to life. The sound around him became mute; the lights returned to their normal shade. He could feel the ground beneath him. _Roppi._

" _Yeah, you're right – maybe Tsuki did believe in me, but now he's dead. And for what purpose?"_

 _Ayano still believes in me,_ he thought numbly. _Why?_

" _I bet, right now, Tsuki believes in you, too. Even though I was cruel, and you're not the best of people, either…"_

 _I said that to him,_ he thought, amazed. Despite everything, he _had_ tried to help him, hadn't he? For once it really had been him, Shintaro, to reach out to someone else. And what had Roppi done but the same thing that Shintaro always did? Shintaro could see the soft look in Roppi's eyes when they were set on Tsuki, but could Roppi see his own fondness? Had even he, Shintaro, looked on Ayano with a softened gaze?

The shut-in found himself smiling. _It's no wonder Roppi was so cruel… It's no wonder he hated me so much. It's the same reason I was so bothered by him: if I can see me in him, I'm sure… he sees himself in me, too._

And what did this mean? Were they both irretrievable fools who couldn't be saved? Were they both cruel villains whose existence wasn't meant to be?

 _No, because if Ayano and Tsuki can be considered heroes…if they believed in us, then isn't it just hypocritical to praise them but not believe in ourselves? Tsuki believed in Roppi…so I'll believe in him. And if Ayano can still believe in me… then even though I still hate who I am, I'm going to try and learn to love me, because if she could…then I can, too. If not for myself at first…then for her. Because she means everything… And if I were to continue to punish myself for my wrongs, it would defeat the purpose of everything she stood for! No, I need to move on, not at her expense, but_ for _her._

 _Maybe I can't save her now… And maybe everyone else is gone, but there's still Seidou left, and Roppi left. I still have Kaneki and Shirazu. Saiko, Light, Akira, Touka, Kiritsugu – even though I only just met them… And hell, if I've actually made it this far, even if it was only by luck, I should do something with the fact that I'm still breathing! I won't be a burden to the others, anymore… Maybe I've failed… a lot… but… There is one thing I can do now._

He looked at Touka's sleeping form; at Seidou's annoyed features, distracted by Light. _What I need to do is find Roppi. I'll try to save him. And if I can do that, then surely, I can believe in myself the way she did. Even if I can't, I will try… and no matter what, my mission is to get that medical bag and bring it back to them so that they can help Touka properly._

Abruptly, Shintaro stood, countenance serious.

"Huh?" Seidou looked over at him. "Shintaro? Something wrong?"

"I'm going to go rest elsewhere," Shintaro answered. "Thanks, though, everyone…" He bowed. "Pardon me." And he left. The others looked at one another.

"What was he thanking us for?" asked Shirazu.

"I dunno," Saiko shrugged in answer.

"Shintaro sometimes mumbles things that make no sense anyway," huffed Seidou, crossing his arms.

Shintaro, in the meantime, went around looking for the security office. When he found it, placed elsewhere on the first floor, he discovered there were no guns to be stored. "Considering the entire hospital doesn't have any bandages, even… I'm not surprised there's also no weapons here," he remarked to himself, going through everything carefully. Finding a small stun gun in the confines of the office, he tested out the button to find that it was fully functional. "Not sure how much more I can do with this, but it's better than just my scissors, I guess," he said, quirking an eyebrow at it. He then put it in the pocket of his pants before heading to the empty reception desk and writing out a note to Seidou, letting him know of what he was doing and apologizing sincerely, assuring him he shouldn't worry too much – in fact, doing that would defeat the purpose of him running out like this.

After the note was written, he left it in plain sight and slipped outside the hospital. When Roppi had first gone missing, he'd caught a glimpse out the fourth-story window of the red trim of his jacket trailing behind as he turned the corner – Roppi was headed south. Thus, Shintaro braced himself for whatever was to come and began his trek south to find Roppi, all the while hoping he was alright.

* * *

 _Muse's hand hovered over the blue-glowing trigger marked 'XX'. As they watched Shintaro's psyche unfold and restore itself to something better than before, Muse lowered their hand, mouth upturning. They were impressed. "Ah… if you won't fall apart, I'll give you this," they said, and pressed a red button. Muse then spun around on their swivel chair and turned to Seraph, grinning wide and leaning forward in excitement. "Seraph, look!"_

 _Seraph raised their head with sullen eyes, frowning deeply. "What."_

" _Shintaro's moving on – would you look at that? What a beautiful development!"_

" _Unlike a lot of other things," Seraph answered flatly, looking bothered._

" _Eh?"_

" _Yukine is dead. Yato's being stupid. Roppi's about to go on a killing rampage, Muse!" At the last explanation, Seraph's voice rose, breaking on the word 'killing.'_

 _Muse grinned. "Isn't it fun?"_

" _No!" Seraph snapped, and Durden shrugged it off._

" _Let's take a sec and calm down, Seraph," said Durden. "I think Yato's pretty badass. It's stirring the plot nicely, I think."_

" _I see what you did there," Muse beamed._

" _I don't care," Seraph said, voice hard. They lowered their head, violet hair shrouding their eyes. "You'd better not let anything bad happen to Roppi, Muse."_

 _Muse began to laugh. "I can't stop what—"_

" _Damn it; who_ are _you?!"_

 _Muse blinked. "I'm Muse, and you?"_

 _Seraph stood. "I'm leaving." They shot a glare a Muse. "And don't you dare say it."_

 _Muse clamped their mouth shut, refraining from saying something like, 'Nice to meet you, Leaving.'_

" _Going to talk to Greyson?" inquired Durden of Seraph, and the violet-haired one shrugged sharply, paused, then curtly nodded before leaving._

"… _I_ am _Muse, aren't I?" Muse asked, tilting their head at Durden._

 _The bald one chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, you sure are," he answered. "So what'd ya do to Shintaro?"_

" _Eh…" Muse spun around, folding their fingers together and gazing intently at the screen. "You'll see soon enough anyway."_


	39. Not Enemies

Roppi sat behind a large rock, leaning against its rough surface as he scribbled sketches onto a piece of paper he'd gotten in the shopping district. He was using a pencil he'd found in the same area. He'd just come across the city park, and decided it was time to make something a bit more coherent as a plan. Sure, he knew what he was doing, but he knew damn well that if he ran on hate-fuel, he was bound to be killed. No…he had to think things all the way through.

In scritchy, harsh writing, he began to write: he drew two small figures with black holes for eyes, thin appendages hanging from a rectangular torso and ending at a point. Under each of these voodoo-like figures, he specified who they were. He went on to the next, and the next after that. There were three groups he could think of that he wanted to go after…

Sebastian's group, well… Yato may have killed the demon douchebag, but there was one thing that Roppi knew would disturb him from beyond the grave – something that would shatter all meaning of his death. If he were to upset him in any way… Well, what other way to get at a butler like that than to kill his master? Ciel Phantomhive was one of his most prominent targets.

Second, there was Kuroha. He would be a tough defeat, but Roppi knew his weakness. He just had to hit him in the head, and besides, he was already injured, unless he'd gotten healed. At this point, Roppi didn't care. He'd die trying to kill him, if he had to. In fact, none of that group was anyone he'd really feel like sparing. Even if he got rid of one of Kuroha's recruits, he'd be happy.

Thirdly, he wanted to kill Izaya. Period.

It was a given! Izaya Orihara was the one that he'd been looking forward to killing from the very beginning. To kill him, he'd be surely satisfied. He was the creator of Roppi… the creator of Tsuki; of Psyche. If it weren't for Izaya, Roppi wouldn't be suffering, now, would he?

After pocketing the pencil and the angry-looking sketches upon their completion, he hunched forward with a sigh. The ammo and the medical bag was getting heavy walking this far – he'd never been exactly _strong_ when it came to physical strength.

 _Whatever,_ he thought, glaring at nothing. _I can deal with it._

Roppi froze when he heard voices. As silently as he could, he took off the ammo and the medical bag, setting them down gently on the grass. He cautiously peered over the top of the rock and watched as Group 4 approached from ahead, heading from left to right in Roppi's view. The bitter one's mouth twisted in pleasure, slowly preparing the machine gun for use and taking aim using the rock as a stand. He began to take aim at the boy – the two were walking relatively slowly, so it didn't take too long…

"I expect you'll never pick me up like that again," Ciel huffed, crossing his arms indignantly.

"Well, I might have to, at some point," Shinichi remarked with a shrug, smiling slightly.

"Only if it is absolutely necessary."

The two remaining of Group 4, without any new recruits and without any female members to add, walked together as a pair to the west, through the park. They were heading for where Shinichi thought A-ya and Yukiteru may have headed… He couldn't sense them in that weird hatch anymore, so there was no use looking there for them. Of course, what he really wanted was to go after Kuroha straight away. Go after Yato. He could feel the ferocity rising in him, just at the thought…!

After the Voice's most recent announcement, the two of them had discussed the possibility of any girls they knew coming in. Ciel talked about this naïve and ridiculous girl by the name of Elizabeth, of whom he was arranged to marry when he was older. Shinichi could tell that although Ciel didn't much like her personality, he was still worried about her. Ciel quickly came to the assumption that she wasn't involved, considering no one had come. "I suppose you can breathe easy over anyone you might think of, Shinichi," Ciel had commented with a wry smile, and Shinichi grunted in agreement, eyes going someplace far off. Indeed, there was a girl in particular he was worried about… a girl who allowed him to reassure himself that he still had some human emotions that were his own – namely his affection towards her. But no one showed up, and they continued on their way. If they found Yato or Kuroha, there was a battle to be had…

"You know, it's rather strange," Ciel remarked thoughtfully.

"Mm?" Shinichi glanced at him. "What's that?"

"Sebastian's death. I mean, that's impossible itself, and losing him makes me feel worthless and weak – as though I could never accomplish anything again… It drives me backwards, makes me feel like I've been torn up."

Shinichi blinked, looking at him.

"And yet, even though this is the worst I've felt in a long, long time…" Ciel brought a hand to his chest. "Somehow…I feel lighter. It's, strange…"

Shinichi gazed at him in vague surprise before smiling again. "Maybe your future isn't assured or anything… but I think it might be because you've earned 'hope' back."

"That… sounds ridiculous."

Shinichi couldn't help but laugh a bit.

It was around this moment that Roppi got Ciel in his sights, taking aim. He inhaled, then exhaled, long and slow until the point he could be comfortably not-breathing. He was zeroed in on Ciel's indignant face, his prideful countenance emanating off of him and making Roppi want to bash his head in. _Prideful piece of shit. Pisses me off._ Red eye narrowing and hate burning in his chest, his index finger began to tighten around the trigger as he slowly moved the gun's aim in anticipation of the pace they were walking.

 _Now._

Suddenly, Ciel stopped, looking up in confusion. He heard his voice from here, saying something like, "Shinichi, what's the matter with you?"

Roppi shifted his sights to here Shinichi was, focusing in on his head to find that he was looking straight at him with dark eyes like chasms that dropped into ebony rage. _Not again._ Roppi jerked backwards, scenes from his very first confrontation flashing before him. Just like before the one staring into him was gone – the teen fell backwards, anticipating the inevitable moment of seeing Shinichi reappear right in front of him. "Demo—" Shinichi was at his side and Roppi was in the air, held by his throat with a grip like a vice. The partial-parasite's grip tightened around his neck, and Roppi saw the fireflies begin entering his vision. Grimacing, Roppi held fast to the machine gun, blindly trying to aim at Shinichi.

"You trying to kill him?!" Shinichi snapped, expression contorted in rage. His fist tightened, and Roppi had to drop the gun, arms tingling with the weakness. He brought his own hands to his neck, struggling fruitlessly. Roppi tried to think of exactly how he could swing his body around to wrench himself free, but his head was pounding and his vision was going dark. " _I won't let you._ "

Roppi opened one eye to him, looking with hazy vision to Shinichi Izumi. Shinichi froze – before him he saw the person he'd caught falling from the window of a skyscraper, after Sebastian had shattered the windows and tossed him out like a ragdoll. In Shinichi, Roppi could blearily make out the boy that had saved his life.

Struck with this realization, Shinichi released Roppi, and the dark one fell to the ground in a heap, gasping for air and clutching at his throat. Shinichi took a step back, hand going to where his heart should be. "What am I…?" He grasped at his chest, face contorted in his own form of agony. "What have I been doing? What am I thinking? All this time…!"

"Shinichi, what is it?" asked Ciel, annoyed as always as he poked his head over the rock.

"Fuck you," Roppi rasped, and choked.

"You…why did you…?" Shinichi looked to Roppi with the most sorrowful eyes, and he staggered to his feet, red eyes burning with rage.

"Why…." He choked, then tried again, voice grating. "Why do you think?!" He fully regained his footing, straightening up with his own rage to counter that which he'd been threatened with just moments before. " _You_ were in the demon's group! Why didn't you stop him?! _You let him kill Tsuki!_ "

Shinichi thought of the bespectacled boy in the beige scarf. Was that who he meant? "I…" He grasped at his chest and fell to his knees, grimacing. "What are we…? What have I…?!"

"Shinichi, calm down!" Ciel ordered uncertainly.

Roppi merely stared down upon him as he gasped and struggled with his inner turmoil. "Yes, that's right. You let him die. What's the point in being angry with me for something that you contributed to? Tell me."

Shinichi's breathing gradually became steady again, and he looked at Roppi with calm, empty eyes. "All you're doing…is trying to survive. I understand… It's what we're all doing, isn't it? How could I have forgotten…?"

"Shinichi, what are you going on about?" Ciel asked sharply, but Shinichi only shook his head and stood.

"We're trying to do the same," he said to Roppi. "We don't need to be enemies—"

"We do," Roppi cut him off, glowering.

Shinichi blinked, then lowered his gaze. Sebastian had killed someone very close to him… he sought vengeance too, didn't he? "Maybe we do. But I don't see any reason to have to kill you when I know I can escape with Ciel. I don't wish to kill humans under any circumstance." Roppi's mouth twisted in hatred. "You…" – he looked at his enemy with chasms that were now sorrowful, albeit hollow – "…have a hole in your heart now, too, don't you?"

Roppi only scowled and looked away.

"I ask that you let us leave without any other attack. If we fight one-on-one, you will die." Shinichi turned his back, gesturing for Ciel to start heading in the direction they'd been heading in. "Therefore, I won't fight you." He turned his head one last time to give Roppi an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry that things had to be this way," he said, and they began walking off.

Roppi stood silently, chest rotting from the inside. _That's right…,_ he thought, lifting the machine gun again. _I do have a hole in my heart. And that's why…!_ He aimed the gun with ease and fired without another thought. Shinichi was on Ciel in an instant, then carrying him away at inhuman speeds until they were beyond his sights in the woods. Shinichi had protected him effectively, though Roppi thought he might've clipped Shinichi at least once.

Roppi growled to himself, throat rumbling, noise rising into a scream of frustration. _I'll kill Izaya. I'll kill Kuroha. The Gourmet. Yoh. Whoever. I'll kill Ciel. I'll kill them. I'll kill them._ He angrily bashed the side of his fist and his forearm into the rock he'd hid behind, again and again, waiting for the storm of emotions to pass so he could think logically once more. It wasn't until his arm was bruised and bloody that he gathered everything up again and continued on his mission.

* * *

"What's even the story behind that weird-ass knife, anyway?" asked Senji, also known as the Crow. Tsukiyama was leading the way northeast for his rebuilt group of himself, Senji, Rin Tohsaka, and Hide.

Hide was the one holding the knife, squinting at the bottom of the hilt to try and make out what was engraved there. "I dunno, actually," he said, and Rin looked into the air and away, shaking her head. "I mean, I've never really had to have a weapon. I mean, once I used fireworks on a guy, which is funny because back when I was in high school someone shot fireworks at me. That's how I came up with the idea, so it all worked out in the end. This knife, though? I don't know. Looks medieval or something. My friend would probably know about it; he's really into history and stuff."

"History, huh?" commented Rin, closing her eyes.

"Your friend?" asked Senji, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Hide glanced at the oddly quiet Gourmet leading the way. "He's been missing for some time back home, but I hope to find him soon. Everyone's on the lookout. Real sad, actually, since there's this girl that's worried sick about him." He frowned, quirking his own eyebrow. "Honestly, you'd think he'd come back for sure if there was a pretty girl like her waiting for him!"

"Perhaps he is preoccupied with other things?" suggested Tsukiyama. "Maybe he has business to attend to first."

"I dunno man, she's a keeper," Hide shrugged, and Rin rolled her eyes.

"Remember, Hideyoshi-kun," said Tsukiyama, holding up his index finger, "a lover isn't the only thing someone should look forward to."

"Maybe he has more important things than relationships on his mind," Rin added.

"Yeah, a woman doesn't always make up a man, y'know?" said Senji. "Sometimes… most of the time… girls are just distracting." He paused. "Especially if they're pretty."

"What does _that_ mean?" asked Rin, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, don't you even try!" Senji shot back. "Just—just—why do you gotta—gotta wear such a short skirt like that?!" He pointed at her accusingly.

"It's not that short," she frowned. "And you shouldn't even be looking down there if you're so uncomfortable!"

"You shouldn't be wearing something revealing like that in the first place – something bad could happen!"

"I can handle myself just fine!" she huffed. "And I could beat your ass!"

"Hey—hey, wait, hold on—"

"Neither of you will duel!" snapped Tsukiyama, turning on them. It had already occurred to him to try and manipulate them all to his advantage, but then his epiphany from the night before came back to him, reminding him of his decision… No, he'd only use them if the situation called for it. He'd just tread carefully until then. " _Calmato_ … We are working together, _n'est-ce pas_? Please. I'd like for us to get along so that we may work effectively."

"Nah, I'm sure the banter will help us all become friends!" Hide beamed.

"Right—" Senji looked at Hide, brow furrowed. "Is it, like, serious with your friend? What happened to the kid? He just run off?"

"Well, nah, that's not it. I know something happened to him…" Hide scratched at his cheek, looking at his knife of stone. "…But he's one of those guys who never asks for help, so it's hard to figure out what's going on. I bet he's fine, just reading a book somewhere."

"I'm sure this is a discussion that is irrelevant to this ridiculous death battle," Rin sighed heavily.

"What kind of books?" asked Tsukiyama, intrigued. Rin frowned at him, annoyed.

"Huh? Sorry, I'm not much for books myself," Hide laughed. "I'm more of a music guy, so it's hard for me to remember."

"That's alright," Tsukiyama nodded. "I, like your friend, very much love to read… From old-fashioned to modern, _oui_."

Hide nodded. "Yeah, if there's one thing I know, it's his favorite author. You might've heard of her if you like books like him. Ah… Sen Takatsuki?" Hide watched Tsukiyama with a good-natured face, eyes stirring as he watched the reaction. He wanted to know whether his theory was right.

"Hmm…" Tsukiyama touched his chin, suspicion sparking. "Ah, I do know her work. There's even a particular café I know she likes to go to often."

"Wow, really?!" Hide was quite happy with this. "I'll have to tell him about it. Right, ah… His name is Kaneki, by the way." The bomb was dropped.

Tsukiyama stopped, turning on his heel with a shocked expression. "Kaneki-kun?"

Hide blinked at him. Inwardly, he felt the confirmation and absorbed it. "Um, you know him?" He was very good at playing the fool.

"Ah—" Tsukiyama cleared his throat. "Yes, _c'est vrai_."

"How many languages are you going to speak?" questioned Rin.

"Wait, wait, so you both know the same guy?" Senji asked, holding up his hands. All four of them had stopped walking now.

"Yes…" Tsukiyama closed his one open eye. "He's…a player in this game."

That wasn't a part of the theory. "Wait, really?" Hide asked, leaning in. "Seriously?"

The Gourmet nodded. "Indeed; he is in Group 1. He's one of the two I mentioned we would not be fighting."

"Really…," commented Rin. "Huh."

"So, wait, maybe we should go over who we're up against," suggested Senji. "Can you pull everyone we're facing off the top of your…?" Senji shook his head. "Eh, we can just deal with it when it comes."

"No – I'd like to know as much as we can know," said Rin firmly, and Tsukiyama nodded. "I actually know one of the other new members myself… Well, I know him by name. Kiritsugu Emiya… is a mage like me." She paused. "Well, for the most part. He's the father of an—ally of mine."

"Huh – mages…" Senji crossed his arms. "Different realms…" He shook his head. "Weird. Wonder if there's anyone else from mine. I figure if anyone's here, Ganta would be."

Tsukiyama straightened. "Ah—…"

"Say, speaking of mages, I think I figured out what this is supposed to be," remarked Hide, holding up the stone knife.

"What's that?" asked Senji.

"When my friend and I – Kaneki and I, that is – when we were little, we were in a play together. I was the witch's servant, see, and I had a…plastic version of this? Kinda…?"

"Kaneki-kun was in a play?" Tsukiyama, distracted from the deceased Ganta, was alight with curiosity. The Gourmet began to chuckle. "I can see him doing something like that…"

"Yeah, kinda weird since he seems so quiet, but I convinced him to try out – he got the main part," Hide said proudly.

"Really!" _Ah, a little Kaneki-kun playing the lead role of a play…!_ Très mignon _; how cute!_

"As interesting as all of this is," said Rin, sarcasm sprinkled lightly in her tone, "…what, exactly, is that up there?" She pointed upwards, and everyone looked. In the air, floating higher as they watched, there was some kind of small air balloon, making its way upwards.

Senji, Rin, and Hide, lost as to what it could be, turned to Tsukiyama, who knew the game better and might be able to define the cause. Tsukiyama was seen peering at the air balloon with as much perplexity as them. He eventually turned to them in all indignation. "…Well, I have no idea what it is," he sniffed.

Senji and Hide looked at one another and shrugged, while Rin slumped and pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.


	40. Motive

"Can I ask what you're doing?" Akise asked Twelve curiously, watching him lay out all of the items he'd gathered on the floor of a store, kneeling on the tiles and beginning to assemble something or another. He'd insisted on heading towards the shopping district once he'd heard about it, and so that's where Izaya's group was now.

Upon reaching the district, Twelve had, on Izaya's permission, begun a scavenger hunt: Suzuya was to find bright-colored paint, a lighter, and some birthday candles; Akise was to find some thick and sturdy wire, wire cutters, aluminum foil, and a glue gun; Celty was to find a large plastic bag and some sandwich bags; and Izaya was to find spoons, paper towels, and hot water. Izaya had stared him down for some time, then smiled a squinty smile and said, "Interesting," before proclaiming he would be the first to be ready. Twelve had announced the hunt to be a race, so they'd all met up in this specific building, where Twelve was now doing his own thing on the ground. Twelve himself had had to find baking soda and vinegar, it seemed, so he wasn't left out on the hunt.

[I'd also like an explanation.], Celty agreed, and Twelve blinked at her phone screen before going back to hot gluing some birthday candles to some aluminum foil that he had molded into a little cup.

"It's such a shame I can't hear your voice, Miss Celty," Twelve answered. "I'm sure your voice is pretty."

There was a puff of something like smoke out of the bottom of her helmet before she typed her response and stiffly showed him her answer: [Thank you, I think.]

"You're changing the subject," Izaya pointed out, raising his thin eyebrows. "I'm admittedly curious! What is it you're making, hm?~ I'm going to suppose some kind of bomb with the vinegar and baking soda, but I can't say I'm too sure about the rest!"

"I'm making a hot air balloon," Twelve stated, and Suzuya, who was crouched beside him, tilted his head questioningly. "Don't worry, it's not just a hot air balloon." He twisted the wire, which he'd already shaped into an 'x,' into the plastic bag before lifting the miniature hot air balloon and smiling at it, satisfied. "Let's take it outside, shall we? I have something else I need to make anyway."

So the supplies were brought outside. During the beginning of his project, they had gathered some food in the sections where they could. The only one that didn't need to eat was Celty, though Twelve was waiting on eating so that he could finish his little project.

"Izaya," he said as he poured some baking soda onto a paper towel he had laid out, "…you said there was a barrier around the playing area, right? I just wanna see how high this thing goes. I wanna see whether it's a dome that has a top… or whether there's an exit." He folded the paper towel into a packet-like structure, holding in the baking soda. Twelve then grinned at Suzuya. "Ya wanna see something cool?"

"Huh?" Suzuya blinked at him.

"If you take baking soda like this…" – he began wrapping another paper towel around it – "and you put it in a plastic bag full of vinegar, warm water, and paint…" – he filled a plastic bag with the ratio he wanted as he spoke, then paused as he performed this act. "…You get a paint bomb!"

"A paint bomb?" Suzuya repeated, appalled. He seemed excited.

"Yeah! Neat, right?"

"This way, if the timing is right, then there's something to mark the top of the barrier," commented Akise, nodding. "Clever…"

"I like the idea myself," Izaya grinned. "Nice~"

"I must thank Suzuya for selecting a wonderful red paint – red's my favorite," Twelve beamed. "Now I just gotta light these candles and make sure this thing can fly with a paint bomb in tow…!" He tied the paint bomb to it, lit the candles, and then put the paper towel packet in the sandwich bag before sealing it and releasing his creation. It began its slow takeoff. "Look at that! Mission accomplished!"

"We'll see about that when the paint bomb goes off," Izaya answered, quirking an eyebrow.

Twelve shrugged as he got to his feet. "Or when it doesn't. Rather… or if it flies away and we can't see it anymore because the barrier's really big or nonexistent up there." He stretched. "Either way – fun!"

[Won't this tell other players exactly where we are, though?] asked Celty, seeming nervous.

"Izaya said that we wanted a huge alliance anyway," Twelve pointed out. "And besides, the only person we should have to worry about is the Yato guy, and Izaya's already mentioned that when he teleports like that, he's exhausted for a bit."

"So it all works out," Izaya beamed, holding up an index finger.

"Man, though…," said Twelve, gazing at the air balloon swaying and shifting in the breeze as it rose higher. He shook his head. "That Yato guy… his voice was seriously like the blue of lightning. Gave me after-images. Beautiful."

"After-images?" inquired Suzuya.

"Yeah, like when you look at the sun or something really bright, and then you look away and it's like you can't get it out of your eyes."

"Oh, yeah, yeah!" Suzuya nodded emphatically, coming to an understanding.

"His voice, burned into your eyes?" Akise repeated, touching his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder…"

"I have Synesthesia," Twelve explained, brushing himself off from the gravel and the baking soda. Suzuya looked confused, but didn't ask.

[What is that?] asked Celty. She shifted a bit, as though awkward she didn't know the term.

He waved her off with a grin. "It's like senses getting all mixed up. It can mean a lot of things, but I specifically can see sounds." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "It's the reason I'm so disappointed about being unable to hear your voice, Celty… I wonder what your color might be. Izaya is just a boring dark grey."

"Hah?" Izaya cocked an eyebrow at that. He lifted his arms at either side, hands in his pockets. "Well, what's that mean?"

"It means your voice sounds dark grey," he laughed. "I dunno. It's actually not all that rare a color. Not really common, but not really rare, either."

"What about me?" asked Suzuya, pointing at himself with his wide eyes.

"You're a light red like the paint you gave me," he smiled at him. "And Akise, you're a light blue-silver. It's a really pretty one… I've not often seen that, either. It's why I had to compliment your voice when I met you."

"Ah, I see…" He smiled a gentle smile, rose eyes warm. "It makes sense now. Thank you."

"What do you mean, see sounds?" asked Suzuya. "Do you see the color come outta our mouths when we talk?"

"Well, no. As in…" Twelve thought about it. "Like… just flashes or swirls of color in front of me when I hear you. It moves as you talk, and it's different depending upon what your tone is; how you express it. After you're done, the color fades." He held his hands out in front of him. "I see it at the same time I see the regular world, so it's not like, say, I could go into a crowded area where everyone's talking and get blinded with all that color. I think it's different for other people, but that's the way it is for me, anyway." He smiled an almost cat-like smile. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah…," Suzuya commented. He seemed unable to comprehend the concept in his amazement. "Do you think… it's kind of like… what color their purity is dyed?"

Twelve blinked. "Hmm… I never thought of it that way. I mean, I've never met anyone who's pure white," he grinned. "But then again, the darker someone is, it doesn't really mean they're more tainted. Someone with a paler color can still be pretty… dyed, y'know?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess so." Suzuya looked at the ground, thinking.

"Perhaps an aura?" suggested Akise. "That'd be my thought."

"Dark grey, hah?" Izaya crossed his arms.

[I think it suits him.], said Celty.

"Do you know your own color?" asked Izaya, eyebrows up.

Twelve shrugged. "If I were to guess, I'd be red like Suzuya, but I couldn't tell you. It's not the same with my own voice, you know?"

[Does this have to do with your name being 12?] tried Celty, but Twelve shook his head.

"Not sure how you got that idea – I'm not the numerical kind." He shrugged. "Me being Twelve is a different story; a longer story. It's just my name; that's all."

Celty nodded. [I understand.]

"There's something I don't understand," remarked Izaya, gazing up at the now-distant air balloon.

[That Yato person?]

"No, no, actually…" The informant looked at the boy detective, Akise. "What is your weapon, Akise?"

Akise blinked, then smiled a sly smile. He lifted a small navy blue notebook from the pocket of his blue jacket, holding it up to demonstrate. "Maybe it's my notebook."

Suzuya jumped to snatch it away and sneak a peek, but Akise had already pocketed it again. "Hahhh…? No fair…!"

"Sorry, Suzuya-kun, but I'd rather keep a hold on it."

Celty tilted her helmet to the side. [What's inside?]

"You can't just leave us in the dark." Izaya patted at his pocket with the information papers that Akise had given him. "You already had a hold of these papers, so you've seen my own item, hm? And admittedly, thanks to you I know that a certain enemy has already been defeated. It still stands, though, that you aren't on this sheet, Akise-kun…" He leaned in, cold smile widening.

"That's true," Akise conceded. "I don't know about that. I can admit that I recorded what was on those pages in my own notebook – it's my investigation diary, you see… And I can also admit that I have the weapons and species of each player recorded, as well." He closed his eyes. "It's useful… so if you ever need to know something about a person, we can collaborate on information; how's that? As for myself, just ask any question you like. I'll answer honestly, whether you trust me or not." He opened his eyes sharply, unsmiling. "I am someone that has always sought the ultimate truth. Whatever is going on in this game is no exception… So I will contribute all I can to the cause of solving this mess." He began to smile again. "Izaya, your name seems to be based on the name of the prophet Isaiah, who could supposedly prophesize the mysteries of faith in vivid clarity… If you, an informant, can match your namesake… then I'm sure you and I can uncover the truth together."

Izaya's mouth twisted in amusement. "Why, of course…"

"And Celty, Twelve, and Suzuya all seem to be a great help as well," Akise added, straightening his posture. "All five of us together can defeat this game."

"That we can," Izaya grinned. "We won't be the game masters' puppets… We're all making it to whatever tower or underground shelter they have."

"Yeah!" cried Suzuya. "The bastards'll hafta face _us_!"

"We'll win the secret game!" Twelve agreed whole-heartedly.

"A game within a game… Huh." Akise closed his eyes, mouth upturning.

"And seeing as we have the intuitive skills of Akise, the handiwork and creativity of Twelve, the physical prowess of Suzuya, and the overall badass Celty, I think we'll be able to unite the other players _just_ fine." Izaya's mouth thinned as his smile widened. "Because I can surely convince them if they disagree, heh?~"

"Y'know, I still don't like your eyes," said Suzuya to the informant, "but I might be okay with you, a little bit."

"Well… thanks," Izaya responded, and Twelve laughed while Akise smiled in amusement.

Celty watched the scene unfold before her, the observer in this particular conversation. Her right hand clutched her phone close to her chest. Admittedly, her right arm was broken, but her shadow-suit hid the splint alright. In fact, she didn't even have her left hand anymore. There was no sign of regeneration, and even though it looked like she had both hands, her left was really just a black hand-shaped shadow. It was the reason she'd been typing with only her right hand, so she knew that Izaya had surely noticed by then. He'd probably bring it up later to make a jab at her – with her current lack of arm control, she was just glad that she had made her scythe dissipate before she'd sliced Izaya's head clean off. He was an asshole, but he didn't deserve to die… maybe. He probably would have dodged anyway, but still.

She shook her helmet in the negative and slipped her phone back into her right sleeve. So Shizuo had been in the game… and likely, he'd…

She bowed her helmet downwards, clenching her fists – both real and phantasm. For Shizuo to die… she wondered, had he been in the same group as Izaya? How had that gone? And how had he died…? How was it affecting the self-serving informant who so loathed the ex-bartender, the so-called 'monster'? It was true that Izaya was acting strange to her… Maybe, she thought, she should tell Izaya about where the control center was and her theory on the game masters, which had been formed when she had had her lengthy discussion with Aureus.

She remembered the encounter vividly – it had been after she'd broken off from her group of Eto and Shiro… She needed to get out of there, and she had managed to escape the group during the confusion of the battle between her group and the allied groups of 3 and 4. Shiro, by then the Wretched Egg, had been facing six other players at once while Eto played innocent: Maka, Nora, Rika, and Minene were among them. When Maka ordered their groups' retreat, Celty bolted in a different direction from either team and had ended up coming across Aureus's hatch at some point for shelter. The golden-haired items master had offered her her long-missing head, but…

Celty shook her helmet again, snapping herself out of it. At some point or another, she would have to tell Izaya about what she had learned, and how her game had come to an end. At the very least, she needed to tell Akise… Looking at Izaya, she began to question his behavior again. Yeah, something was different, but was it genuine? And even if it were, had he changed for better or for worse? She wished she could see inside this guy's head…

Izaya rounded up the group and suggested they set out again, and everyone agreed heartily. Yeah, everyone was back in the palm of his hand, it seemed… He looked up to where Twelve's air balloon soared, bobbing in the wind currents. _Akise likened me to Isaiah the prophet… He who enlightened the world of the mysteries of faith, huh?_ His smile faded, eyes cold as ever. _Yeah, I know all about it – I could preach it to the saints how faith really works… Whether there's a god or not… or even whether it's different for every realm – I don't know. But there is a function of faith in everyone's reality… If 'Faith' is associated with 'God,' and a God is something that controls your life; something you believe in. Something you hold faith in. And following that idea, Yato is no God. Perhaps a god, but not a God in the more essential sense of the word. No… Yato has his own God, and it's been following him since day one, no, for longer than this game has been going. It's been haunting him, too, and at last it's grabbed him… He's let it become his God: his past._ Closing his eyes, Izaya sighed lightly. _What a foolish move… Yeah, what a weak god, huh? If all gods are just like humans, just like him… Well, I have to say, it's…_

 _…It's rather terrifying._

Opening his eyes, he continued to walk along with the others through the shopping district, making a witty remark here and there to remain part of the discussion. He wondered when it was that Yato would be back. He figured he'd go after Kuroha first, only to find that he was already dead, as it so happened. It made Izaya want to bust into cruel laughter, but… No, he knew the plan was to find other groups as quickly as possible. And that was what his group would do for now, always on-guard.

* * *

Yato walked along the edge of the playing field, running his hand along the invisible barrier and making a line of softly glowing blue. Though he was exhausted from the teleportation, his blood was still buzzing with the ecstasy of murder – yes, the thrill still felt so good… He revisited the sensation of running the blond girl through, over and over again. The satisfaction of beheading her; of slicing right through her neck. Her eyes had been filled with the knowledge that she wouldn't make it, such… a good, good feeling. A succulent… flavor, of… calamity, tragedy, depravity – he was, yes, a warmonger, and it made him… it made him…

…Sick. He felt sick.

It made him; oh, it made him, alright… This was his 'true nature,' what he was made for. He could never be a god of fortune like Yukine believed he could be if he tried. No, his hands could only destroy… It was the reason that such terrible things kept following in his wake – it was why he had accidentally killed his first real Shinki; the reason he still enjoyed this sick and twisted hobby; the reason that Hiyori had gotten caught up in this and had died; the reason that he couldn't save Yukine…

Nora walked along beside him, her wooden sandals sinking into the earth they trod upon. There was a small smile on her doll-like features, her neatly cropped hair moving with her as she walked. Was this his destiny? His fate? Was this bloody road the one that he was meant to follow?

After he had transported them away they'd appeared at the western edge of the playing field, and he had staggered to his feet on his own even though she had offered her hand to help him up. His ears rang; he heard echoes of Izaya's voice in his ears, mocking his choice and decision. At first it made him feel the urge to vomit, but as his thoughts continued in their processes, Izaya's logic made less and less sense.

 _"Shouldn't you keep going for the sake of Yukine's memory?"_ asked Izaya.

 _I am still going._

 _(Just the wrong way.)_

 _"He was a determined boy; he believed in you, you know."_

 _I know._

 _"It would be a waste to deny the wishes of that memory, wouldn't you say?"_

 _(Yukine believed; he believed in my potential to be a good person. He had a rough start too, but I took care of him, and…)_

 _…And let him die, didn't I? It's fate._

 _"I'm sure that if you'd done more,"_ Izaya smiled, _"_ _he'd be fine."_

 _He was the best part of me. Him and Hiyori both. They were the reason that I believed I could exist without engraving my memory by means of genocide. Yeah, I'd given it up before – isn't it also true that I would sometimes sneak away to kill for the fun of it? I didn't tell Yukine that. Even at the end, I was still lying to him…_

 _"_ _I'm sure… that he thought of you like a father."_

Yato paused in walking. _A father…_ What a shitty father he was, huh? He saw Izaya's mouth beginning to smile, and the thought morphed itself into the image of his own father – a sly manipulator, a puppeteer.

 _"He started growing on me, too, and I don't want my time spent with him to be wasted, either…,"_ Izaya said, and Yato began to growl.

Nora, too, had stopped, looking at her master with vague curiosity.

In Yato's head, it was Shizuo's voice that he recalled, now: _"_ _There is no way in hell that came from the 'warmth of your heart' or whatever the fuck you called it. You couldn't give a single shit about whether Yato lost Yukine or not – you fucking flea."_

 _That's right…_ Fists clenching, he continued walking forward, ignoring Nora's soft and polite inquiry of what was wrong. _Izaya is_ exactly _like him. My father. He's a self-serving puppeteer; he needs his control. He didn't want me to serve Yukine's memory; he wanted me not to betray him. Not to realize that if_ he _hadn't acted on the attack that he_ knew _was coming, Yukine would still be—!_

Yato closed his eyes. Izaya's smiling face was cold and cruel in his mind's eye. Yeah, if it weren't for him, Yukine would still be around. That girl, the biker in the yellow helmet – she was the one who killed Hiyori. And those two combined, working together… he wanted nothing to do with it.

The god looked at Nora out of the corner of his eye, pace slowly and steadily returning to what may be considered a normal speed. Yeah, maybe it was true that he wanted nothing to do with her, either… nothing to do with his own father. But why had that been, again?

This game they were all caught up in… it wasn't really all about killing. Yato knew that. If that were the case, Kuroha would be much farther along than he was already. No, all of this was the workings of the ultimate puppet masters: the Voices that gave instruction. With the way things were going, this game was more than just kill or be killed. It was about strategy and higher thinking. It was about uniting as one, but if Yato knew anything, it was that there was no way in Hell that he would remain with Izaya and the biker girl. In fact, Yato wanted to relish in their blood…

 _Not just "kill or be killed," huh…_ Yato thought that maybe he was smiling. He couldn't tell. "Kill or be killed" was the way this game had been described, hadn't it? This was all still a form of battle royal. _"Kill or be killed" – that was the kind of world I was born into… But in the end, I kept at that mentality not only to survive… but because I wanted to. Wasn't that the case?_

The god stopped walking, then, and leaned against the invisible barrier, staring into the sky. _"Uniting as one" is the goal of the game, huh…?_ His mouth twitched. Nora was standing patiently before him. _I really suck. To think, someone like me as the kind of guy who could_ help _others? Dad was right; no one will ever stick around the God of Calamity… I don't know how to give. I can only steal from others; I could never make anyone else happy._ He felt his shoulders shaking – he heard his own breathy laughter. _This is it, isn't it? Who I am._

"You're laughing," Nora commented, her jaded eyes filled with her warmth; her mottled love.

"I guess I am," he agreed, curling forward where he stood. Behind him, the barrier emanated blue.

"Does it feel good?" she asked, her tone sincere.

Yato shook his head, bringing his hands to his face.

"I want the Yato I knew back," she said, tilting her head with a slight smile. "I want us to be family again… Can we?"

"There's nothing holding me back," he said.

"There isn't," she confirmed.

"Nora…"

Her eyes flickered in discontent. "…Will you say my name? I want to hear your name for me. Like back then."

The god looked away for some time. He had made his decision. Yet…

 _Even after all of this, it had always tempted me to go back. Why hesitate now? Yeah, it's my 'nature,' as a God of Calamity I bring destruction. As a God of Depravity I steal from others. As a God of War I shall create bloodshed._ He looked at Nora. _And like back then, I should enjoy every moment of it._ His mouth twisted into a lopsided imitation of a smile. His eyes, glowing blue, looked rather tired – his pupils were still slits. _There was a time where Nora had been like a sister to me, right?_

"…Hey…"

Nora looked at him with some hope. "Yes, Yato?"

"Nora…" He shook his head. "I mean… Hiiro… do you want… to, play with me again?" His words came out haltingly, and they felt strange in his mouth. Nora didn't seem to notice or mind, immediately coming forward and embracing Yato. He took pause, then returned the hug. It felt wrong.

"I knew one day, we could be together again…" She smiled at him, eyes shining. "I'm always pleased to be your weapon, Yato…" She gripped his hands in her own and squeezed. Yato stared at her. "Aa~ You lead the way," she said, releasing one hand but holding onto the other.

He looked down at her for a few seconds, confused and conflicting emotions brewing. "…Let's go," he said, and they continued on.


	41. (Not) Knowing

Akira, Saiko, and Touka were still on their respective hospital beds for some time. Akira was giving a quick rundown of the people that had survived the female game, sitting up in her bed. Touka, on the other hand, was passed out while Saiko tried to take a nap on her own bed. Shirazu was frowning about it, nudging the hospital bed with his foot occasionally to knock the blue-haired gal from slumber. Kaneki was sitting on his chair beside Touka's bed, head hanging low. On the other hand, Seidou was sitting in the chair that Shintaro had been in on the opposite side of the room from all of the hospital beds, hands folded together and gaze averted from everyone else. After Akira's description of Maka, Nora, Celty, Minene, and Rika, it was Light who next spoke up. "So then, with all of the talk… If I may, does that mean that the three of you… plus Kaneki, Seidou, and Shirazu – you're all from the same world?"

"That's right," Akira confirmed with a curt nod.

"Yeah, we're from different spaces of time, so it's kinda confusing," said Shirazu. "Mado-san, well, Akira…" He paused, shaking his head quickly to get rid of a blush. "…Um, she, Saiko, me, and probably Touka are from the same time period… I'm pretty sure." He looked at Saiko. "Even though she mentioned my hair being gone, so I dunno. But—then Kane-kun and Seidou are from before us, so… yeah."

" 'From different spaces of time'… Hm," said Kiritsugu.

"The Gourmet ghoul is also here," Seidou added tightly. "I think he's from mine and Kaneki's time, too. I dunno about Juuzou Suzuya, but he's from the CCG like me."

"There's also Hideyoshi Nagachika…" Kaneki's voice was softer, more lost.

"Yeah… a volunteer at the CCG; weird," Seidou scratched at his head.

Kaneki looked at him with his blank eyes, recognition flickering. _That's right, when the new players were announced, he'd also said his name… Hide was volunteering at the CCG…?_

"Nagachika-kun and I often eat lunch together," Seidou said thoughtfully. "We'll have to find him."

"Absolutely," said Kaneki, lowering his head again.

"Another guy I don't know… Huh…" Shirazu frowned, and looked to Akira for help. "Say, I dunno Seidou either, but you guys know each other fine. Is it 'cause he works in the twentieth and I work in the first?"

"He doesn't," she said flatly, facing forward. Seidou blinked, startled by her blunt and almost harsh-sounding response. Then he frowned in annoyance about it. "You have come to know him here, correct?"

Shirazu had straightened up. "Um… Yeah…"

"Then there's no need to ask pointless questions." She gave Shirazu a meaningful look, and he shut up, swallowing nervously. Saiko began to snicker into her pillow, and he frowned in her direction.

"I think that now would be a good time to search the hospital for anything of use," said Kiritsugu. "At the very least, it would be good to give ourselves a mental blueprint of the building."

Light nodded. "And then we can also figure out where people will stay on watch tonight, or where we might be ambushed… as well as where we can sleep."

"Speaking of which," grumbled Seidou, "if that's the case… Well, I wonder where Shintaro went to rest."

"Oh, yeah, we should find him," Shirazu nodded enthusiastically.

"Mm, I hope he's alright…," said Saiko, and Shirazu looked at her curiously.

"We should probably split up at this point," said Akira, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "So long as we remain in the building, this should be fine. There won't be any traps within – if anything, we'll be ambushed, and if that happens…" She got to her feet. "In that case it would be better to be in more than one group anyway. I'd like to come along, myself, but there should be at least one person staying behind to keep an eye on Touka."

"I will stay," Kaneki said immediately, and she nodded.

"Fine. The remaining six of us will split into two groups of three," said Akira matter-of-factly. "Saiko and Kiritsugu will be with me… Seidou, Shirazu, and Light will be in the other."

"But I wanna be with you and Saiko, man," argued Shirazu, and Seidou's mouth twitched.

"You should be with someone you've been working with longer in this game," Akira answered, closing her eyes. "As I have been working alongside Saiko, it seems that you have been working with Seidou for some time. You should continue to do so – it will be more effective in the event of an ambush."

Shirazu frowned, rubbing at the back of his head. "I…guess that's true."

"But what if I don't wanna get up?" asked Saiko.

"You're following me," Akira said bluntly, and Saiko immediately jumped to her feet at the tone of her voice. Light laughed a bit at the reaction.

Seidou sighed heavily, getting to his feet. He was admittedly glad Akira had chosen to be in a separate group from him, but it pissed him off that she was the one that had decided the groups in the first place. Unfortunately, he couldn't really find anything to argue with about the plan, so there was nothing he could say. "Alright – Shirazu, Light… come on with me. We'll search the ground floor and the basement. Akira's group will search the second and third floors." At least he could govern that much, right?

"Sounds good." Her voice was calm as ever. Gah, this was pissing him off all over again…!

So the six of them went to the main lobby, where there were stairs to be found in the side wings. The elevators were shut off, so it was the best way to go about things. Here was where they were meant to split off.

"Hey, Seidou; I think I found something from Shintaro!" said Shirazu, lifting a paper from the reception desk. It was folded into threes, and it said _to Seidou-san_ on the front. Saiko stopped, wanting to know what it said. She tugged on Akira's jacket to keep her there, and Kiritsugu remained at their sides, maintaining an impassive expression.

"Well, what did he write?" Light inquired, sharp eyes looking at the note as if trying to pry it open with his gaze.

"I'll see," Seidou frowned, intensely aware of everyone watching him as he opened it up.

 _Hey, Seidou…_  
 _I know you're not going to be very happy with me, reading this... In fact, you might be really angry. Maybe I'm even making things worse right now. But I want you to know that I'm going to be alright - I'm going to try and find Roppi, and I'm going to try to bring him back. Even if I can't manage that much, I'm going to come back with the medical bag. Please don't worry too much about me - it'll defeat the purpose of my leave. Take good care of everyone there. You're one of the reasons I know I'm going to make it. Thank you for everything... If, by chance, we don't see each other again, please know that I did this because I chose to, and it's okay to continue. I want you to make it out. Remember: it's the people that matter. Do you remember that conversation we had? I needed that. You're a hero here too. I just need to do this to prove to myself I'm not a bad guy. I hope you understand. This letter is my apology. So, please don't hate me._  
 _\- Shintaro Kisaragi_

Seidou stared at the page for some time, absorbing the fact that Shintaro, too, had ran off. Before anyone could look over his shoulder, he held back the urge to crumple the paper before quickly folding it the way it had been.

"So he's also off on his own?" asked Light, brow furrowed. "That's not exactly a smart move, for a genius…"

Seidou brought a hand to his face. "Yeah—I know. Shut up." He gripped at his hair, jaw tightening. His incompetence was festering, making his face hot, folding together his chest and squeezing at his lungs. _Stupid, stupid, stupid… How stupid am I? What kind of leader…?_ He slammed his fist onto the reception desk. Roppi, who was distraught over Tsuki, had ran off as a rebel. And now he couldn't even keep Shintaro with him. What kind of leader was he, with one group member dead and his other two gone completely AWOL? "He should have stayed here…," he said through gritted teeth. Yeah, he was pissed – mostly with himself, but he was pissed… Though to be honest he was more afraid for him than anything else, and the inability to do anything about it frustrated him. And being frustrated, well… Being frustrated just pissed him off!

He didn't realize how tense he'd gotten until he jolted at a hand on his shoulder. The hand quickly removed itself, and he whirled around to see Akira. His anger only flared further. " _What,_ " he said to her, and she furrowed her brow with a pained kind of smile. Her eyes were purple – he came back to the realization that he'd never looked right at her. He froze like that, and she seemed just as paralyzed. For the first time, they both looked at each other straight in the face.

"I…" Her eyes hazed, then returned to him. "…I had a subordinate, once… who disobeyed my orders and ran off to save someone we both cared deeply for."

Seidou broke the eye contact, turning away. "Well he was a dumbass," he retorted, folding up the paper once more and shoving it in his pocket.

Saiko and Shirazu were peering at the two of them with utmost confusion and curiosity, while Light and Kiritsugu analyzed the two of them intently.

Seidou didn't expect much out of Akira after his remark – he would just leave it be, they'd part ways, and they'd do their own little missions apart from one another, just as planned. Then he heard her laughing softly. "Maybe he was… in his own way." She sounded nostalgic, and the tone in her voice just sounded so strange to him. It was reminiscent of the way Shintaro sounded when he spoke of Ayano. "But all of us are, at some point."

 _You, huh? You, who always bests me, all the time?_ He bit his tongue. Now wasn't the time to snap back.

"But I don't think we should live with regrets."

Confused, he turned back to her. Everyone was looking at Akira, though she was gazing off somewhere nowhere else could see. _What, is she gonna make some profound statement now?_ he thought irately.

"I think that even if we make a decision that doesn't end ideally… even if a choice we make were to end in tragedy… even then, I think…" She closed her eyes, then opened them with a sharp intensity that Seidou could swear grazed him with some underlying significance that was just somewhere beyond him. "I firmly believe that if, in that time, your actions are taken because you believe them to be right down to your very core… if you believe in what you are doing in that moment, it isn't in vain. No matter what becomes of it, no matter where it takes you, it was still a good decision, even if it turns out rotten. Because the intent was pure, because in any other circumstance, it would have been the correct choice… For this reason, so long as you take action in your own beliefs, you should never regret any of it. So…" She smiled at Seidou, though the sorrowful look in her eyes threw him off… For some reason, it made him exceedingly uncomfortable. "You shouldn't worry for him. Even if something goes wrong, this was his choice to try and help, and you should be proud of him for it. And he shouldn't regret that… and… you shouldn't either."

 _She's empathetic,_ he thought in shock. _Since when? Shit… and now she's got a better heart than me now, too… I…_

"Well said," Light commented, respect evident in his countenance. Kiritsugu, on the other hand, looked ironically regretful.

Shirazu looked to Saiko for help on some kind of hidden meaning, but Saiko was staring silently at the floor.

"I—get it," said Seidou shortly.

"Seidou," she said, and though he didn't look, he did stop. "Don't harbor his choice. I'm sure he's taken this path because of his own pure intentions. So… believe in him, as his leader. With you having been the one who guided him this far, I can trust him to do well."

Seidou, bewildered by her speech and her possible compliment towards him, stiffly continued walking towards the cafeteria area. "Yeah," was all he could get out. Light smiled at Akira's group before following behind, while Shirazu stood still, dumbfounded for a few moments before he ran to catch up to the other two.

Akira looked after them, eyes distant. _Takizawa… you have no idea…_ She closed her eyes, composing her own battling emotions before turning to the stairs.

"Shall we?" asked Kiritsugu.

She nodded. "Let's go."

"You think Shintaro's gonna be okay?" asked Saiko, trotting along to keep up at Akira's side.

"I don't know," Akira answered, "but I do believe… that he's made the right choice."

* * *

"I totally made the wrong choice," Shintaro sighed heavily, leaning against the wall of a building and putting a hand on his chest. He looked up into the bright afternoon sky for a short time before closing his grey eyes, trying to muster up his determination once more. He couldn't think too much – he had to rely on action. If he thought, he'd find himself trapped in the same place again… He feared the same apathy from the hospital room coming back, crushing his spirit and drowning him. The feeling of the lights, too bright… The people, too crowded… The overwhelming need to get away, almost exactly as though he were back in his classroom two years ago. That feeling had gotten so bad that he'd ran out of the room and never come back.

"…And now I'm a shut-in; I know," he grumbled to himself, hunching forward in shame. He felt the darkness threatening to swallow him whole, his photographic memory painting precise pictures of the worst events he could possibly recall. Tightening his jaw, Shintaro knocked at his own head with the heel of his palm. "C'mon, c'mon…" Yeah, just like in that hospital room, the enticing thought of his scissors – he could feel them in his hands… No, stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it. What had triggered that? Kido, no… Ayano. Ene was dead. Ene, was—

 _I killed her. I killed Ene._

He felt his fingers on the keys of his computer, expression numb and cold. He saw the screen glitch to a static blue when he deleted her annoying self for the last time. The scissors were in his hand; he was in his room and he'd opened the curtains for once to a blood-red sunset, just like the day he'd told Ayano that she should go ahead and die for all he cared. And he saw the scissors in his hand, clear as day; he saw his own blood staining the metal. He saw his hands come together on the red hilt, burned into his mind like the sunset. And he gripped the scissors with all firmness; with all his being. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, and now shoving the blade of his scissors into his own throat, the crimson sky shining into the sides of his eyes as he collapsed backwards onto his bed, his own lifeblood spilling from his neck and onto the sheets – he had his own scarf of heroes for himself; he would join Ayano in Hell where he belonged…!

Shintaro fell to his knees, gasping for air and clutching at his throat. He was fine. Alive. "What… the hell was that…?" he choked out, eyes wide and frantic. He searched his pockets – his scissors were in the pocket of his red jersey; the small stun gun was tucked into the pocket of his pants. The NEET shuddered; he'd broken into a sweat. Breathing heavily, he tried to calm himself down. _I have no idea what that was… A fantasy? Waking nightmare? What the hell…_

Shintaro tensed up and froze when he heard the sound of a machine gun in the distance. "Roppi," he whispered. The sound stopped. Slowly, Shintaro got to his feet. "Regardless of that freakish vision," he said, rubbing at his head, "…I need to find him." He rubbed at his eyes, fading from a glowing red to their usual grey – not that he knew they were any different. Double-checking the security of his scissors and his stun gun, he hurried forward in the direction of the gunshots, determined to find his teammate, and soon.

* * *

 **If only Seidou knew.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! uvu Have a lovely day, everyone~**


	42. Allons-y

**Sorry about the day-late update! Happy Halloween? I hope you enjoy the chapter, regardless!**

* * *

Sometime after Roppi's first use of his (Kiritsugu's) machine gun, the runaway heard shouting somewhere far-off in his trek towards the south-western side of the playing field. It had been perhaps an hour or less since he'd gotten up from that rock after his failure in assassinating the prissy earl Phantomhive or whatever.

But now, there were perhaps three voices he could make out in the distant argument, and one of them was female. Because of that, he wasn't too sure what group might be approaching, but for now he was kind of in a kill-everything mood anyway, so to him it didn't matter who he might find – if he had the chance to kill anyone, he would. If it was one of his targets, that was even better.

He walked to the top of a hill facing the thin woods – he was in the park area. Roppi then nestled himself in the grass just behind the peak, setting up his gun in preparation for the group that he heard steadily approaching. _Patient; I just gotta be patient. Focus… Just focus._

One of the voices stood out to him, and he recognized it as it got closer… Yes, he knew that voice. Occasionally it would retort in an outburst of melodramatic flair that grated on Roppi's nerves and reminded him of that fight… when Tsuki…

…The Gourmet. That meant this was Kuroha's group. _Even if I die here… if I can just cause some damage, I…!_ He'd already wrapped up the bloody and bruised arm that he'd beaten into the rock just an hour ago. He glanced at Tsuki's medical bag, blood boiling. _If it weren't for this group, we would never have gotten into that fight. If we weren't so focused on Kuroha, Sebastian wouldn't have ambushed us the way he did – Tsuki would still be alive…!_ He heard the purple ghoul's ejaculation of fancy words again, and he ground his teeth together in rage. _If the Gourmet… if he had the guts to try and stop Kuroha back then… If he were really on our side, then…!_

The group came into view, and suddenly Roppi was honed in on his enemy. Now was time for examination of the situation at hand. Who was he up against? The fact still remained that he didn't recognize a few of the voices in the group approaching – come to think of it, he didn't hear the demon, either…

Before him were the four members of Group 5: there, the Gourmet in all his loud and flashy display of personality – Roppi swore he was a fucking peacock. Arguing with him was a girl with long black hair tied into pigtails with red ribbons – she was themed with red and black like him, a cross over her breast. Piping into the discussion was a spiky-haired guy without a shirt, and then there was the bleached-blond-haired kid who didn't seem to be on anybody's side. They were all having a simple argument; Roppi saw it all as aimless banter – they were bonding; getting to know one another through disagreement. The girl seemed to be a stubborn mule; the man without a shirt reminded him of a man who liked brute strength and took pride in it. The blond one struck him as the fool who only pretended to be oblivious. The Gourmet was still the Gourmet, plain and simple. Kuroha was nowhere to be seen.

 _What, is he dead?_ Seeing as there were four members to the Gourmet's replenished group, Roppi suspected as such. _Even so… I don't know exactly what kind of people these guys are. A first impression can always be wrong, and with this game, there's no telling what abilities these guys have… Hell, even what species they are._ His muscles tensed as he prepared himself. _While there's still the element of surprise… I just need to remain on my guard – this is a 'roll the dice' kind of attack. I have to take whatever's thrown at me…_ He took aim at the Gourmet, preparing to swing the machine gun around to hit everyone.

"I think it's pretty awesome that we're all from different realms," commented Hide.

"I think it's kinda inconvenient," grumbled Senji, rubbing at his head. "I mean, it's making this really difficult."

"You're just not seeing the challenge as exactly what it is," Rin huffed. "It's a _challenge_. This is a game, right? So it is meant to be played! An easy game would make it boring and pointless to win."

"Little Rin is right!" cried Tsukiyama.

"Don't call me 'little Rin,'" she frowned, turning to him with her hands on her hips.

 _…Now._

Roppi opened fire, sending bullets showering like pellets over Tsukiyama's impenetrable-by-metal skin, ripping through the arm of Rin before Senji jumped in front of her, earning bullets through his chest only to find that the attack continued over to Hide's shoulder before the blond ducked and rolled to the side to avoid it on instinct.

" _Embuscade!_ " cried Tsukiyama, pointing in Roppi's direction.

"Oh, fuck," Senji choked, blood running down his torso and arms.

Rin jumped from behind him, right arm outstretching with her injured left stabilizing it. "Why, you—!"

She shot out a static ball of black and red, and Roppi rolled out of the way, bounding forward and somersaulting down the hill with the machine gun close to his chest. He landed and shot again, this time getting blocked by Senji, blood having materialized as long blades coming out of the backs of either wrist. Tsukiyama brought out his kagune at this point as Roppi shattered Senji's Crow Claws with his gun. He dropped the weapon and dodged skillfully as Rin shot at him again with her mage abilities and Tsukiyama sliced at him with his kagune. Fast, Roppi thought, and compensated by making his moves erratic. He ran for where Senji's Branch of Sin had shattered and grabbed at two of the shards, blocking Senji's attack of two new blades with his small remnants of the previous ones – it was like two small knives against two swords. Tsukiyama tried to come at him from the back, but Roppi flipped over Senji, using his bulky shoulders as leverage while Rin shot at him again and again in a continuous output of curses composed of malicious intent.

Roppi was facing Senji and Tsukiyama at once: a Deadman and a ghoul. Rin, a mage, was shooting at him all the while. Can I make it? He didn't think so. But had he left damage? Yeah, and that was all that mattered to him right now. His grip tightened on the shards in his hand, drawing blood from his fingers as he sliced at Tsukiyama and succeeded in grazing him.

"Ah, fuck you!" Senji yelled, trying to grab at him but to no avail. Roppi's greatest skill was dodging, after all, and now he had a blade he was comfortable with, even though it sliced his fingers open when he held it. Facing these three, however, he forgot to take Hide into account. For this mistake he earned a stone knife to the shoulder that shocked his arm into dropping the first shard. He swung around to try and slice his assailant, but Hide had dodged already and for this Roppi was slashed at the side by both Tsukiyama and Senji, getting blown back by a curse from Rin that sent him flying. He felt the pain filling his bloodstream like poison. But pain… was what he thrived on, wasn't it?

The curse had blown him back beside the machine gun. He still had a chance. Lying still with a grimace on his face, the four he was facing paused in their assessment, unsure whether he was down for the count. Tsukiyama held up a hand, signaling the others not to kill him just yet. Hide patiently picked up his knife, frowning slightly at it in his hand. "What is it you're attacking for?" the Gourmet asked Roppi. At first, he didn't answer. Then he'd twisted his body just so that he was crouched before them, clutching the gun at the ready with both of his hands. He tasted iron.

"What am I attacking for?" he spat. "You were with Kuroha, weren't you…? If you'd stood up to him sooner, nowhere near as many would be dead right now!"

Senji and Rin looked to Tsukiyama, who's eyes were glazed in regret. Hide put a hand to his chin, thoughtful but sympathetic.

"Kuroha should have killed you," Roppi growled, blood catching in his throat, making him choke. "Yeah… Sebastian—he should have gotten rid of _you_!"

Tsukiyama's eyes were sorrowful but hollow. " _Je regrette._ This is not my place… Forgive me." He looked at Rin, Senji, and Hide. "He seems to be acting alone, out of blind anger. This will only cause us danger. Let us kill him quickly."

Rin clicked her tongue and pointed her arm at Roppi – Senji brandished his arm blades with a cold but apologetic glare. Hide didn't step forward, but did not argue, either. Scary, he thought simply, and closed his eyes.

" _Roppi! Hey, Roppi!_ "

"What now?" Rin frowned, looking in the direction of the new voice.

They all turned to see a red-jerseyed teen just making it over the crest of the hill, struggling for air and waving his arm. "Don't kill him!" he gasped. "Please, don't kill him! I'm here to… to stop him now, it's okay!"

"Do we kill 'im too?" asked Senji, cocking an eyebrow and jerking a thumb at Shintaro.

The hikkiNEET waved his arms frantically. "No, no, no! I don't wanna hurt you guys! Uh—!"

"Ah, _aspetta,_ everybody!" Tsukiyama quickly rearranged himself so that he was before Roppi. Roppi shot at him in surprise, but the machine gun did nothing to him. Tsukiyama took the gun out of his hands and tossed it away from everyone. Then, he approached Shintaro. "Ah, the red-coat boy," the Gourmet smiled, and Shintaro froze, completely and utterly confused.

"Uhh… yeah?" Shintaro began to shrink, terrified. _Right, wasn't he with Konoha…? I mean, Kuroha…_

Tsukiyama's eyes were shrouded with empathy and sorrow. "I'm very sorry, Shintaro-kun… Your friend is no more. Konoha, yes, he fought the demon until the end, but there was no other way. I'm sure he would have wanted it that you be protected…"

"Konoha?" Shintaro stared at him with wide, uncomprehending eyes. "He…?"

"But because of that…" – Tsukiyama closed his eyes – "…I will do my very best to protect—" The gourmet froze in a flash of blue. He opened his one good eye. "—you…"

"Tsukiyama!" shouted Rin, and Roppi turned his head to see Yato behind the Gourmet, sword through the ghoul's chest. His red eyes widened in surprise.

The God of Calamity ripped Nora from Tsukiyama's chest with a spurt of red, and Tsukiyama collapsed to his knees, clutching at his heart. Yato's eyes glowed bright blue. "The last of Kuroha's group is dead," he said flatly.

Shintaro, recognizing Yato from the alliance they had had previously, took a step back in terror, Tsukiyama's blood spattered on his red jacket. Time had stopped.

"…Ah, this pain… in my chest…," whispered Tsukiyama hoarsely. "This… sincere heartache, is my… Shin ta ro – kun… Take care… of yourself… Kaneki-kun… I… Someone, _please_ …" He choked out a spray of blood. "Ah, my bleeding heart…," he murmured, and relaxed, eye glazing over in the hazy face of death.

Yato turned to the shocked new members of Group 5, having lost their only member from the original game. Roppi jumped into action, ready to take advantage of their disbelief and kill them all with the gun, if he could get to it fast enough. Yato had given him the perfect opening—!

"Run for the trees!" Hide shouted suddenly, and bolted for the woods. Senji and Rin barely spared one another a glance before following after him as fast as they could go.

Shintaro ran for Roppi, stumbling on the hill and nearly tumbling head-over-heels down it before catching himself and then grabbing onto Roppi and yanking him as hard as his shut-in arms would allow. "You're coming with me!"

He jerked backwards, bringing Shintaro back forward. "Why should I?!" Roppi hissed, red eyes burning.

Yato looked through the trees and smirked, jumping into the air and coming down on the woods, making a heavy blow that shook the ground and made a good-sized crater. "You think I want to kill you specifically? No, you three are inconsequential to me…!"

"That's why," Shintaro said breathlessly, and grabbed Roppi's wrist and ran with him without another word, scooping up the medical bag on the way. Roppi hesitated, but looking back to see Yato staring at them, Roppi went along with Shintaro and ran. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them; indeed, the two of them ran into the shopping district, where eventually Shintaro couldn't run anymore, staggering and collapsing onto the street. "…Oww…"

"Dumbass," Roppi frowned bitterly, brushing himself off and wiping at his bloody mouth. Behind them, it was eerily silent. He grabbed at Shintaro's collar angrily, tugging him back to his to his feet and shoving him into a nearby wall. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He asked, slamming him into the wall again.

Shintaro grimaced, head spinning. Then he looked into the roughed-up face of Roppi, smiling a timid and lopsided smile. "I… know what's going on with you. I wanted to… make sure you were… alright…" He looked away, and Roppi slammed him into the wall again.

"Fuck you! You really think I want to see you, of all people?!" he spat. "You think you can help?! You're one of the last people I want to see!"

"I know," Shintaro said in pained tones, face all scrunched up. He looked at him diffidently, grey eyes sad.

"Sebastian should have taken you," Roppi growled.

"I know."

"You would be better off dead!"

"I know."

Appalled by his compliance, the alternate gritted his teeth and grabbed at Shintaro's collar again, releasing his shoulders. "I wish you were dead."

"…"

"You can go ahead and die for all I care!" Roppi was screaming at this point. Shintaro had lapsed into silence. "You're nothing but a nuisance! I hate it… I hate everything about this! This is your fault! Why didn't he kill you, huh?! Why didn't he kill—?!" Roppi's smoldering eyes were shining with wetness. Shintaro stared right at him, impassive. Ready for anything. Roppi's grip loosened. "… _me?_ " His voice was barely audible, a mere whisper that had withered like his heart. The tears spilled like flowing torrents of emotion. "Why didn't he kill _me_?" he murmured, brow creased. His tears dripped to the ground softly. Here he collapsed as his world fell in on him, sobs racking his torn body. He didn't care.

Shintaro knelt there with him and, after hesitating for a moment, put a hand at his back. He felt Roppi shaking and heaving with his grief and despair, finally showing itself without the cold bitterness to mask it.

"I was the one who wanted to die," he choked out, "so why—?" He couldn't get any more out, losing himself in the raw emotion that filled him and spilled over onto the sleeves of his jacket.

"I don't know why," Shintaro said softly. "I can't tell you that."

"…Why did you come after me?" Roppi inquired of him in soft tones. "I… I fucking hate you…"

Shintaro furrowed his brow, giving an awkward kind of smile. "Because I know why you hate me. And even if you say some… uh… sucky things to me, I… still wanted to, you know… help you out."

"I…" Roppi hesitated. "But... _why_?"

"Because, Roppi… I believe in you too." Shintaro drew his lips into a thin line, drawing his hand back again. "I… I know I'm not exactly—good at this, or anything… But—I really wish that you'd… stop crying."

Roppi stared at him blankly, and Shintaro scratched at the back of his head, eyes averted.

"Because… if you keep crying… I might, too…" The ground shook beneath them, and both of them stiffened. "Um—for now—uh…" Shintaro awkwardly stood upright. "Maybe—it's best that we start, um… running again." He paused, then looked away with a nervous smile. "Well… walking really fast."

Roppi blinked at him, and the ground shook again. He quickly wiped at his eyes, getting to his feet and grabbing at his gun, at his ammo. Shintaro, following his cue, grabbed the medical bag and slung it over his shoulder. "We never—speak of that again," said Roppi flatly, averting his gaze. "Got it?"

"Huh—?" Shintaro looked at him. "Um… yeah—got it." He couldn't help but smile.

With a curt nod, Roppi grabbed at Shintaro's wrist and pulled him forward, walking briskly further into the shopping district and away from Yato. Even though he had been on his side before, he seemed none too friendly now. With some issues left unresolved, Roppi and Shintaro set them aside for now and continued to look for a safe hiding place.

* * *

Hide, Senji, and Rin took shelter in the trees. "Holy shit, he just killed him," Senji said blankly. "…Fuck."

"There goes our only ticket for knowing what's going on," huffed Rin, shaking her head. They were perched up high in pine trees whose branches cluttered their vision – they could still make each other out among the branches.

"Guys, be ready to jump if we need to; that guy can make craters," warned Hide.

"Who the hell is he?" Senji growled. "I bet we'd know if we still had Tsukiyama… Man… I didn't hate him or anything… I kinda wanna kill that bright blue sword-slayer dick dude… I'm really upset right now…"

"You only just met Tsukiyama this morning," Rin retorted. "There's no logical reason to be so upset…" _…Even though he has a point,_ she thought. _He was annoying, but so suddenly like that, I can't help but feel kind of terrible…_

Hide touched his chin, deep in thought. His eyes shifted downward as he mused aloud. "Tsukiyama mentioned five other groups – if the guy that attacked us fits any description, it's the god that killed the demon in the last battle. That means he's more powerful than he acts… or at least he was. I don't know if this might be his 'true colors' or something, but he's definitely dangerous. I have no idea why he's so murderous right now, but…"

"…But he is, and so we gotta get the fuck right outta the way," said Senji matter-of-factly, and the other two nodded.

"Right now the plan is to escape this holy spirit," said Rin, "however vengeful he may be… Once we're out of his way, we need a new plan of action."

"I need to find Kaneki," Hide said firmly.

"I totally agree," Senji concurred whole-heartedly.

Hide closed his eyes. "Now that I know he's in this game… and now that we don't have someone previously from this game to know how this all goes… Kaneki is the one I know for sure we can turn to, Tohsaka-chan." He looked at her steadily, and she frowned. "You expressed earlier that you didn't like alliances, but I think that might even be the point of the game, if I'm right about this. Trust me, alright? Kaneki's a good guy… Our first priority is to find him. If we do that, then there's no doubt we can join his group. Tsukiyama was trying to find him too… I'm not so sure about the guy in the jersey, but obviously both of them deserve protecting, judging by Tsukiyama's actions… Because we only know a little bit about every other group, Group 1's definitely our best bet."

"Hm…" Rin closed her light blue eyes, brow furrowed. "…Makes sense. I'm sure you can identify your friend easily, too, so there won't be any problems with knowing what groups to approach. The problem will be more about finding them in the first place."

"And that," said Senji, "is something we can worry about after this god guy isn't right behind us." He picked at his wounds, pinching out bullets from the bloody mess. "That other kid's a fuckin' asshole, too. I may be a Deadman, but bullets suck. I may be fine 'n whatever, but shoot me right home and I'm a goner. Right in the head? Dead. Man, I think he broke my sternum, what the fuck…" He paused, then began to snicker.

"What's so funny about breaking your sternum?" hissed Rin.

"It's—I really like that kid. Yeah, the other guy's a god – he's supposed to be strong, y'know? I'm pretty sure the machine gun kid was just a human, but he was impressive. I really like that! He almost fucking killed me, so yeah, he's my favorite so far!"

"That's one way to look at life," grinned Hide.

"Oh, jeez," sighed Rin. "For now, let's just worry about this god…"

Yato watched Shintaro and Roppi run off together, machine gun, ammo, and medical bag in tow. _Ah, Roppi… He looks like Izaya._ His mouth twitched. After they were over the crest of the hill, his bright-blue gaze shifted to the fallen Tsukiyama.

" _What are you thinking about?_ " Nora inquired curiously.

"The Gourmet…," he said aloud. His eyes were flat, void of emotion as he looked at Tsukiyama's body. "…I never did get to pay him back for my stomach wound until right now."

" _Ah, he's the one that injured you, Yato? I'm glad he's dead…_ "

Yato grunted indifferently. Yeah, but that wound was nothing in comparison to the real loss here… He bowed his head, tightening his grip on the wooden hilt of his sword. He saw a replay of Yukine's death. Who was to blame? _Yoh Takami… Kuroha, of course… Both dead. The Gourmet – guilty by association? I've killed him. There is, Izaya…_

Thinking on this, his anger swelled within him. Izaya and Celty, the murderers of the two most important people in his life. Yukine; Hiyori…

The rage burst and he swung Nora into the ground, slicing the earth and uprooting hundreds of trees before him, all in a straight line. " _Don't mess with me!_ " he screamed, jumping into the air. Izaya was laughing at him. So was Kuroha. So was his own father. He came back down on the remainder of Group 5 with an explosion of water cascading outwards from Nora like the crashing waves of an angry sea.

"Run! _Run!_ " cried out Rin as the three of them made a break for it through the trees.

Senji turned on Yato with blades not red, but black growing from his arms. " _Invisible Black,_ " he said, and struck at the god faster than the speed of sound.

Yato was grazed on the first swing and was quite impressed. The second arm blade he blocked, and then the god was gone, reappearing moments later behind the Deadman. "Run faster," he said coldly. "I don't intend to kill you yet."

Senji paused and, glancing at his teammates, he began to run after them full-speed. Yato didn't even look at them again. The three ran off to the northwest in search of refuge, Senji disappointed with the failure of his 'save yourselves, I'll hold them back' idea.

Nora reverted to her human form once they were long gone. "He hurt you," she said in concern, and Yato waved her off.

"It's nothing."

Nora tilted her head at him, then took one of the thin sleeves tied around her palm and untied it with her teeth. "Here, let me bandage it."

"I don't need that," he said, beginning to walk off in his intended direction back towards where the west boundary was.

Nora paused, blinking. She ripped off a piece of the fabric and clutched it in her hand to remind herself to tend to it later, when the sun was down and they were no longer on the move. Then she trotted after her master to catch up, grasping his hand and squeezing once she had. "You spared the other three," she commented.

"I don't want to kill everyone at once yet." He paused. "And keep in mind, Hiiro… This is my choice. I'm not doing this because you want me to, or because Father wants me to… or anything like that."

"Okay," she said easily.

"When we make it out… I want nothing to do with him."

"I don't think that will work," she said honestly, "and also, I'm not so sure we'll make it out. Not because of surviving, but because this game is very strange."

He looked at her with slight annoyance, then drew his lips into a thin line before averting his gaze, returning her gesture and holding her hand in turn. "Let's just—keep going, then."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled.


	43. Self

Shintaro and Roppi took shelter in one of the shops deeper in the district, soon after coming across some empty snack packages and splashes of red paint on the road. After they'd caught their breath, it was Shintaro who spoke. "Your side… is hurt. We should patch it up," he said, and Roppi made a vague sound of neither agreement nor disagreement. "You're…gonna have to give me more than that," Shintaro sighed. "I'm sure there's gauze in here, anyway…," he grumbled, opening Tsuki's satchel and rummaging through it to try and find something. Roppi tensed at the violation, even though he knew it was just a medical bag… One that belonged to a dead man, but still.

"I can figure that out later," Roppi said flatly. "By myself."

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna just leave you behind – there's no way I'm turning my back and walking away," Shintaro said firmly. "It's not like I haven't done it to someone before… it was one of the greatest mistakes of my life, okay? You can go ahead and think I don't care, but you're my friend, Roppi. Clear?"

Roppi's mouth twitched. "As mud."

Shintaro sighed heavily. "If… if you want to get rid of me, you're either going to have to kill me or run away again. But… if you pull the second one…" Shintaro's grip tightened on the medical bag. His expression was stony, his eyes portraying his conflict. "…You… can't take this with you. I know that you have every right to have it… for lots of reasons. And I don't want you to get hurt and then be unable to take care of yourself… But…" Shintaro lowered his head. "There's someone back with our group… who really needs this medical bag… They might not—they might not make it if the others can't use this to help her."

 _'Her'?_ "Who is it, the Ayano girl?" Roppi sneered, and Shintaro looked at him with flat grey eyes.

"Ayano died in the other game," Shintaro informed him, tone hollow. "She… along with—Ene, and Kido… And Konoha, is…also—" He stopped speaking. He couldn't anymore, or he'd break his composure.

Roppi, with nothing to offer in comfort and nothing to retort with, merely averted his eyes and was silent.

"…Can I try and wrap up your wounds? They look kinda nasty…," the hikkiNEET tried again, and Roppi shifted, wrapping his arms around himself. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You'd have to take off your jacket and your shirt. It's just a chest – seriously, I don't like being bare either—eek…" He squirmed at the thought. "…But this is more important anyway, and if there's anyone you shouldn't have to worry about, it's me. I really, seriously couldn't care less."

Roppi clicked his tongue irately. He knew it was inevitable unless he wanted those wounds to open up again. Worst-case scenario, it'd cause him to bleed out. After surviving that fight, he considered that a very stupid way to die. With this, he began removing his torn jacket. "You'd better damn well not make any comment about anything you see."

"I won't!" Shintaro cried. "I just _said_ I wouldn't – come on!"

"Yeah, well fucking swear," Roppi growled. "I don't need anyone's bullshit, including your own."

"I swear; I swear! Hurry up, then, jeez!" Shintaro grumpily unraveled the gauze for wrapping. "Faster you go, the faster it's over."

"Make this quick."

"I'll try, okay?"

"You generally suck at agility… dexterity…"

"Oh _come on_!" Shintaro wailed. "Do you want your side bandaged or not?!"

"What if I said I didn't?" Roppi answered, eyebrows shooting up.

Shintaro blinked. "Then—then I'd have to try and tend to you anyway?" he tried. "I don't know what I'd do! I just know that it's very important for you to see to those wounds, in fact they also need to be disinfected with this liquid here because we don't want the risk for infection along with the easy fact that they're going to reopen even if you manage to get them to heal shut in the time between now and when you next fight somebody, but I guess—"

"Quit it with the frantic run-on." Roppi rolled his eyes. "I do need them shut. It'd be smart to stitch them up but…" He shrugged. "…You know, you get what you get. Just—be fast." Quickly deciding that he wanted it all done, he slipped off his shirt. He immediately crossed his arms, irritable but self-conscious of all the scars that self-harm had left him. The cuts ranged in color from pale old to the fresher shades of perhaps a week ago.

Shintaro, taken aback, just looked at him for a moment, blinking a few times. The wounds ran up his arms as well as down his sides. They were punctuated with the angry slash marks from Tsukiyama and Senji.

"Don't fucking stare. Patch up my side," Roppi demanded, tone biting.

"Ah…"

"What? Don't fucking wonder about it…" Shintaro was silent. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm a self-loathing, weak, pathetic human. Patch up my fucking side."

"No, no… That's not it," Shintaro refused, shaking his head.

Roppi glared at him. "Then what is?"

Shintaro hesitated, then slowly rolled up the sleeves of his jersey. "It's been some time now… They're barely there anymore… but that might be because I'm really pale…being a shut-in and all… Even if I were to keep my sleeves up, they wouldn't be noticed anymore." He smiled slightly. "I'm kind of glad… even I don't really see them, at this point. It's fine, Roppi… Not a good thing, but I understand…"

Roppi stared at the faded, barely-discernable scars of the hikkiNEET for a few seconds before looking at Shintaro in the face. The red-jerseyed one only gave him awkward smile and rolled down his sleeves. Wordlessly, Roppi turned away and put his hands behind his head. "Hurry up," he said quietly. What else was there to say?

"It's strange – we're really different, sure…," said Shintaro as he spritzed the wound with something from the medical bag.

Roppi tensed. It stung. "You sure you're doing the right thing?"

"Yes, on the instructions it states—"

"No jargon. Just keep going," Roppi grunted.

"…You and I are also very alike," Shintaro continued, dabbing at the wound with a towel to try and wipe any dirt from it. "There are certain aspects that are obvious. You could point those out easily… and I'm coming to find that there's even more that's the same, especially with the current situation… The way you handle things; maybe it's a little bit different. You are pushing everyone away like I do, but instead of shutting yourself in, you're acting out – it's you against everyone, you know? I mean… I'm sure you've wanted to shut in at some point, but…"

"What's your point?" Roppi cut in.

"My point… is that we're pretty similar after all. And I think that's why you hate me so much, and why you annoyed me so bad at first. But at the same time, I'm coming to respect you, and… well, I'm wondering if maybe when I learn to like you, and if you can learn to like me, we can learn to like ourselves… if that makes sense."

Roppi scoffed. "Right."

"Oh, come on," Shintaro frowned. "I'm really trying, here." He began wrapping the wound, slipping up and scraping at the gashes with the bandages. Both of them stiffened. "S-sorry!" Shintaro yelped.

"Fuck you!" Roppi hissed. "Do it right, clumsy ass!"

"I-I-I didn't mean—I didn't mean—I mean—I was trying—I'm not used to—" He was fumbling with the bandages, trying to set them right again before attempting once more at bandaging him up. "S—sorry, I…"

"It's fine." Roppi was gazing far off. This fumbling, stuttering nature reminded him far too much of Tsuki. He couldn't remain all too angry. Yet, this guy was obviously jaded too… he had his own scars, he wasn't all that great a person either. Shintaro was another disgusting human, just like himself, so… Roppi frowned irately. This wasn't making much sense. How could Shintaro be like himself, but also remind him of Tsuki? Now that was screwed up… There was no way. It made no sense.

"Is… is that good?" Shintaro asked nervously. "Is that too tight? Too loose?"

"It's fine," said Roppi dismissively, and Shintaro nodded quickly and tied it off.

"Will you come with me back to our group?" Shintaro asked of him as he pulled his shirt back on. "I know you might not want to, but I would very much like… if you were with us instead of off somewhere else. I…want to see to it that you're okay." He smiled a pained smile. "I want to make sure at least you live."

Roppi frowned. "You have Seidou to take care of."

"Seidou?" Shintaro repeated, perplexed. "I mean, yeah, but he's also our leader. Shirazu and Kaneki can handle themselves alright, too, but I… I dunno, you're my friend." He seemed more and more unsure of his words as he spoke.

Roppi laughed drily. "And they're not 'friends'?"

"I—that's not what I mean, but—but there's more to it than what I'm saying!" Shintaro argued. "I just—can't word it right—at all. Um. But I'm trying to help—I know—I know you don't want me to, but—but we should all stick together and—and—"

"Fine," Roppi said, closing his eyes.

"…Huh? Wait, really?" Shintaro blinked. "You're…coming back with me? Just like that?"

"Don't expect me to be so easy-going," Roppi scoffed. "Keep in mind I still have all my own goals to accomplish… and if I can't reach them in our group, then I won't stay there. If there's anyone I want to kill for sure, it's Izaya Orihara."

"Izaya?" Shintaro leaned back, uncomfortable. "But… we had an alliance… with his…"

"Yeah, and the Yato god or whatever seemed so fucking friendly just now," Roppi shot back, and Shintaro slumped, drawing his lips together. "Besides, Izaya's the one who came up with the plan that got Tsuki… Psyche… Shizuo… Yukine… It got all of them killed. That's on him. He's a manipulative bastard, and Seidou and Kaneki recognized that, even when we made the alliance. There's no way I'm dealing with any more of his bullshit. I'm killing him, and that's that."

"I…" Shintaro worriedly quirked an eyebrow. "Well, I can't stop you, but… eh." He shrugged. "Whatever… but you'll—you'll head back with me? Because—"

Roppi held up a hand. "Shh."

"…What?"

"Be quiet." The red-eyed one shushed the other and crept to the glass door, crouching silently and peering out onto the street.

"Wh…what is it?" asked Shintaro, coming up behind him. Roppi went back towards their things, shoving past the other. Shintaro staggered slightly, surprised. "Uh—hey—"

"It's Izaya's group," said Roppi simply. His tone had gone cold.

 _You've gotta be kidding me._ He hung his head. By now Shintaro could make out the vague sounds of people talking. He furrowed his brow. _Really? Of course, now Izaya comes along… How inconvenient…_ He brought his hand to his face. _Not to mention… how come we're seeing all kinds of groups, all at once? Why does everyone have to be this close together…?_ Shintaro sighed heavily.

"You stay here," Roppi ordered, machine gun in hand. "I'm killing them."

"Wait, what?" Shintaro grabbed his arm. "Wait, right now? Seriously?"

"Stay here," Roppi repeated, and pulled away. "I'm going to make this one fair and everything. Just stay back."

Shintaro opened his mouth, then closed it again, watching as Roppi opened the glass doors and went out into the street.

Izaya's group, having heard the commotion of Roppi's fight with Group 5, had turned back around in their quest northward to see what was going on. "So we'll be finding some other groups?" asked Twelve. "Sounds exciting."

[I wonder why they were fighting. Violent group?] inquired Celty.

"Violent, hah?" Izaya mused. "I'd have to say there are certainly a few options…"

"Judging by the sound, whoever's involved had a machine gun," commented Akise.

"Machine guns… are fun," added Suzuya. "Fun."

"They're less fun if you're being shot at," Akise pointed out, and Izaya laughed a bit.

"It seems we're already near where I set off my balloon," sighed Twelve, looking at the sky after having noticed the paint on the ground ahead. The balloon was a small structure harder to see now, as it had drifted northward. "Just a big circle we've gone in, huh? …Well, an ellipse, at least. …Hm?"

The five of them stopped in the street as Roppi walked out of one of the shop buildings, machine gun in hand. Celty was most perplexed about his appearance. [Izaya, he looks like you. What's this about?]

"I dunno, it's pretty confusing," Izaya waved her off. "But he does hate me. A bitter kid, I'd say."

Roppi clicked his tongue in irritation. They'd been warned, right? Now he'd shoot. He glanced back at the shop, where Shintaro was peering from behind the glass, grey eyes horrified and filled with anxiety.

"Hey, Roppi!" Izaya called, holding his hands up in a show of peace. Yoh's sword was still in hand, raised into the air. "I don't know about you, but I'd like to lay down arms and come to peace… I know you're pissed with me, I'll go on and say it. But…"

"I'm not listening to your shit," Roppi said flatly. He shifted his stance and pointed his gun in an instant, and suddenly Twelve had a grenade at the ready and both Celty and Suzuya had their scythes in hand. The gun was pointed at Izaya. Everything was slow motion. Izaya smirked. So did Roppi.

Akise brought his hand to Izaya's chest, shoving him backwards even as the informant began lowering Yoh's blade to block the gunshots. "Izaya," said the boy detective, "it's all you." He smiled at him with warm rose-red eyes before running in front of him whilst pushing him back, then spreading his arms open and smiling as he took the blunt of the gunshots, directly to the chest. Roppi stopped firing, raising the gun with narrowed eyes and taking a step backwards. Akise staggered and collapsed. Izaya stared, wide-eyed, at the display.

"Look out, kid," Twelve said, tossing the grenade into the air.

Roppi stopped, looking up in perplexity. He tensed in recognition – A bomb?! He began dodging to the left, but the explosion came sooner than he had expected, detonating mid-air and leaving Roppi in a cloud of smoke and confusion. It was Suzuya that burst from the smoke, scythe swinging down as he laughed at Roppi and attacked – Roppi was clipped on the leg as he jumped backwards, then succeeded in dodging the second swing, but this kid was fast. _Holy shit… this guy is—_

Roppi dropped the gun in his struggle to continue dodging. "Weapon weighing you down?" Suzuya giggled, swiping the blade at him again and again. "Let's see, let's see…! I want to see, your _insides_ ," the white-haired one grinned at him, and Roppi gave a _tsk_ as he backtracked away from him.

 _I need to make it to Izaya. That's it. Even if this new guy kills me from behind, I… I only want to kill Izaya!_ Roppi ran forward, right into Suzuya's attacks.

"Ah—?" The CCG officer backed up, keeping Roppi in the proper range to swing at him. "Oo, not too bad!" he laughed, increasing his barrage and clipping Roppi on the shoulder.

With surprise, Roppi immediately noticed he had no feeling in his left arm. It dangled limply at his side as though it were the arm of a dummy rather than his own appendage of flesh and blood. _A nerve… on purpose? This guy's insane…! And his aim…_ Roppi gritted his teeth. _…His aim is perfect._

Celty watched as Suzuya continued swinging, mad but precise, at their opponent. It seemed he was doing fine on his own, but still… Twelve was creeping around on the left, circling the battle in investigation, it seemed, of the shop Roppi had exited from. Shintaro, staring from the window, was too wrapped up in staring in shock at the fallen Akise, his blood staining the street red. Celty, too, was horrified on the whole ordeal.

Izaya, on the other hand, gazed with wide red-brown eyes at Akise, lying on the asphalt beneath his feet. What had gotten into people lately? Jumping in front of him and taking bullets, and all… Who was next? A foolish thing for Akise to do. A foolish thing for, Shizuo to do…

What did it mean? "Izaya, it's up to you," Akise had said. "Even if I hate you, you're still human," Shizuo had said. What did that say, huh? How ridiculous! Humans, yes, Shizuo, even Shizuo was so, so, _so interesting_!

Izaya's mouth twitched as he stared at Akise, ears ringing. _Up to me, huh?_ He began to laugh, wielding the sword in preparation. "Celty-san, could you take care of Suzu-chan for me?" he inquired in an overly sweet tone. "He's in my way."

[What about Akise? Didn't his death anything to you?]

Izaya didn't even look at the screen. "Oi, Suzu-chan, leave some for me~ I can take care of him myself, don't you worry!"

"Aw, but…" Suzuya seemed very disappointed. "He's a fun one, he doesn't… die fast, even though…" Suzuya looked at Roppi with wide, empty eyes.

Roppi looked at him angrily. _I'm just a toy to him, huh…? Pisses me off._

"Fine," Suzuya grinned, and slammed the blunt side of the scythe into Roppi's back, sending him flying forward like a baseball hit with a baseball bat. "Go, go!" he laughed heartily.

Roppi's feet skidded on the ground until he lurched to a stop, trying to keep his balance. His breathing was heavy but shallow – he'd had the wind knocked out of him. _Not enough air—!_

"Think fast," Izaya smiled. He tossed his switchblade to Roppi, and he caught it swiftly with his single functioning arm. "It's between you and I, right? Now you're not unarmed. Shall we?" Without another word, he attacked. Struggling for air, Roppi had been thrust back into battle. His head was a whirlwind of thought – he was barely caught up with what was going on around him; it was all happening so fast. At least this time he was fighting the man he wanted to hurt most. He saw only red – this was Izaya, his creator… the man whose bitterness he personified. The man who tormented him from the beginning of his time. The man whom he hated, down to the rotten core of his existence.

Izaya saw things differently. There was no sound registering in his ears – all things around him were distinctly vivid. Sharp. Clear. He was hyperaware of Roppi and his actions, of the asphalt beneath their feet, the air stirred gently by the breeze, of his own body as he fought with Roppi in an increasingly skilled manner. His senses were exactly as his knife, and his tongue was ready to cut Roppi just the same: his words were his most powerful weapon, after all. Everything felt a little bit colder than it had before – he felt as though a dark void had swallowed his insides, quite pleasantly, in fact. It was as though the night sky had been born within him, and its clarity swept over Izaya in all its entirety.

Twelve, in the background, had reached the store, opening the door and slipping inside as he immediately shoved his hand over Shintaro's mouth. The hikkiNEET, quite astonished, struggled and squirmed with weak resistance. Twelve blinked at him as he tried to cry out. "You're not very strong, are you?" he inquired, tilting his head.

"Mmph." Shintaro seemed to frown at him, grey eyes annoyed.

"Still," Twelve smiled happily, "your muffled noises are a muted red. Pretty. Lots of reds around here. Not that that surprises me. Lots of people are red." Shintaro's brow was furrowed in befuddlement. "Anyway, I'm not here to hurt you. Just don't make any noise, or run away." He began to remove his hand, but as Shintaro took a huge intake of air, Twelve clamped it back on his mouth and nose, causing Shintaro's breath to suction it there. Shintaro froze as Twelve seemed to look straight into his soul. "Ah, but first… I'll say it now." His pale brown eyes, alight with warmth, went suddenly dark as they narrowed, piercing and cruel in an instant. "If you even try to do either of those things… _I'll kill you._ " His tone, too, had changed drastically. Shintaro's blood ran cold. He was too terrified to do anything anyway once Twelve did remove his hand from his face. Eventually Shintaro remembered breathing was important.

"So!" said Twelve brightly, trotting further into the store. "What kinda things do ya like to snack on? Looks like this'll be an interesting fight – might as well bring popcorn or something." He looked at Shintaro. "Ya want soda? I know I do."

Shintaro nodded dumbly.

"Sweet! Cola it is," Twelve beamed, prancing to the soda isle. "Say, follow along with me, okay?"

Shintaro quickly got to his feet, nervously glancing back out the doors before timidly following after him. His heart was pounding in his ears.

"Say, wanna see something cool?"

Shintaro blinked, turning the corner to find the strange brunette juggling three cans in the air. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He didn't know whether he could talk. He admittedly was very happy to find many Coca-Cola products in the isle they were in, but even though he wanted to revel in the glory of the holy drink, now didn't seem to be the best time to enjoy such pleasures.

"You can talk to me," Twelve added. "Just don't scream."

"…Um—"

"So you wanna see something cool?" He caught the three cans, two in one hand, one in the other. "It's a fun drink mix." Shintaro blinked, dumbfounded. Twelve then proceeded to set down two of the drinks, opening the third – a red can of Coca-Cola as was coincidentally Shintaro's favorite thing ever – with the top pointed at Shintaro. At the click of the top being opened, the soda sprayed out directly into Shintaro's face. The hikkiNEET let out a yelp, then put his hands over his own mouth in fear for having made such a loud noise. Twelve was laughing wildly.

"Hey…!"

"Hey," Twelve grinned, then opened another only to have it spray onto his 'Double Open Heart' t-shirt. "See? Even. This is a fun one," he grinned, pouring some of it into the Cola can before opening the third, non-carbonated drink and mixing them all together. "Green tea raspberry cola!" Twelve declared, and handed Shintaro the concoction. Shintaro confusedly took it, looking increasingly bothered. "It's all yours! Though, I've never actually tried it, so you'll have to let me know how it tastes."

As Twelve smiled a feline-esque smile as him in anticipation, Shintaro cautiously took a sip, then choked on the liquid. Paused. _…It's actually not that bad. Ah, I miss… soda._ He took another sip. _May soda be eternal._

"Good?"

"I guess," Shintaro mumbled. He looked at him with a deep frown. "Hh… who the hell are you, anyway?"

"I'm Twelve! Don't worry, I'm just a friendly terrorist in town."

Shintaro choked on his drink again. _Come to think of it,_ he thought has he continued to cough, _the first thing that happened to me when I went out for the first time in two years… is I got held hostage by terrorists. Why should this even surprise me? Especially given the situation I'm already in…_ Twelve patted him on the back to help him out, and once he was fine again, he sighed heavily. "What bad luck I've got…"

"I wouldn't say that," Twelve said good-naturedly. "So what's your name? Otherwise I'll just have to call you Hostage-san."

"Um… Shintaro… Ki—Kisaragi." Shintaro swallowed. _So I'm acting as his hostage after all, huh…_

"Shintaro-kun! Sounds great. Well, how good do you feel about being my hostage?"

"Eh—?" What kind of question was that?

"That fight's going to turn even more bloody than it already is – here, come on." He grabbed Shintaro's wrist and pulled him along back to the front of the store. He pointed out to the fight scene continuing before them, with Suzuya's figure staring blankly at the events unfolding and Celty standing tensely a bit behind the limp body that was Akise. Izaya and Roppi were facing off with one another. Twelve gave a low whistle. "Impressive, aren't they? Now, Shintaro-kun, I ask you this…" Shintaro looked at him, but the supposed terrorist merely looked on. "…What's wrong with the picture in front of you?"

"…Huh?"

Shintaro waited, but Twelve gave no response. The red-jerseyed boy, wiping cola from his face with his sleeves in irritation, looked again at the scene before him. At first, nothing was wrong. Then he stiffened in recognition.

"You see it," Twelve smiled, pleased.

Shintaro trembled. He needed… he needed to warn Roppi…! On cue, Twelve's hand went to Shintaro's shoulder as a reminder. He froze under his hand, completely powerless.

Roppi and Izaya faced off with words like knives, switchblade versus sword. Roppi had already decided that he wouldn't let Izaya get the best of him… not this time. "Dear child," Izaya sneered, "allow me to give you the gift of death. I know you want it, don't you? Join your friends in the grave~"

"Only if I'm taking you down with me," Roppi responded in kind. Both of their voices were oozing with sweet bitterness. "You have too much blood on your hands – I'm just judging you for exactly who you are: a killer!"

Suzuya picked at the threads sewn into his lower lip. "A, killer, huh…" He watched with vague interest. Celty stood back, scythe at the ready in case she felt that she needed to jump in. Where had Twelve gone? She'd been too engrossed in the battle to notice…

"Oh, I understand, Roppi-san," Izaya grinned. "You do want to die, but on your own terms. Right?~"

"Did you want Shizuo to die?" Roppi shot back. Their blades clashed. "I bet you feel guilty about it. Or are you too numb to even care? Have you buried yourself so deep that you don't even give a shit when someone gives their life for you?!"

"Not that you would know," Izaya taunted right back. "No one would die for you now, would they?"

"As if Shizuo did it because he _liked_ you," Roppi scoffed. "He knew just as well as I do that the world would be better off without you!"

"You predictable human, saying you're comfortable even as you fall into the pits of your own despair – you love remaining in your own wasteland, don't you?"

"I'm only a product of _you_ , Izaya. As if you're so much better – claiming you're satisfied even though you're empty inside!"

" _Empty_?" Izaya laughed. "Hardly! I'm filled to the brim with love for the humans around me!"

"You call that 'love'?! When you torment them, toy with them the way you do?! When you laugh as they kill themselves before your very eyes?! How disgusting is that?! Izaya… you're the worst human I know."

"Hoh?~" Izaya's eyes widened in cold glee, his smile twisting. "Roppi-san, could you really call me a human? Could you _really_ say that? When I know I'm the monster, here."

Roppi's released a bark of laughter. "You actually admit it!"

Celty looked on. _Should I feel proud of Izaya …?_ she wondered. _…Or should I feel frightened?_

The blades clashed.

 _Would I actually kill this person named Roppi?_ thought Izaya. _He who I apparently created… an alternate self – well, no, I don't think I would. I never kill anyone on my own._

 _All I need is to catch him off-guard_ , thought Roppi. _I know he has the same style as me, and he knows I have the same style as him – we're both pretty even, but he is faster than I am… Plus, I have to compensate because he has a sword and I have a fucking knife. Either way… no matter what it takes, I'm going to kill him._

 _What am I to him, I wonder?_ thought the informant. _His accusations…_

 _He killed Shizuo already. Yukine. Everyone who died in that fight was on his hands. All of the people who jumped because of him, yeah, every indirect kill he's caused is still his fault. Can you feel the blood on your hands? Or are you too numb? Too blind?_

 _…Such things are just silly. It was pure choice. Humans were gifted with free will – I only make suggestions. Even saying something like Shizuo, well, it was his choice to jump in front of me, wasn't it? Wasn't it Akise who decided to save me just now? I didn't even expect either of them to do it!_

 _You're guilty, Izaya._

 _It's not my fault._

 _For those lives in this game you've caused, for all the lives you've taken in your realm…_

 _I am an innocent._

 _Even if you don't kill them with your own hands, it's still your doing…!_

 _You can't blame me._

Roppi saw only red. " _Die, damn it!_ Don't you dare try to feed me your bullshit, try and say what's wrong with me when you can't see all the fucked up things you've done! Don't try and mess with others when you can't even see how messed up you are! Go on like this; I could care less! Go ahead and _say_ you love everyone, but no one's going to love _you_ in the end because you are _nothing_ but a sociopathic, manipulative bastard that only causes problems! _Do you hear me?!_ "

"Is that so?" Izaya began to laugh. "Don't you worry, Roppi-san – your concern touches me to my very core! I know that one day, with how much I love, love, _love_ them all, they'll one day love me in return! Hah?!~" He laughed again, slashing at Roppi and making him back up.

The younger staggered, stumbling at something behind him. _That stupid kid's body—?_ He clicked his tongue in annoyance and tried to jump over him, but he was stuck – something had grabbed ahold of his ankle. Surprised and horrified, Roppi looked down to see Akise smiling at him.

"Surprise," the boy said calmly, and knocked Roppi off his feet, sending him crashing to the ground with his shoulder taking the blunt of the impact. He gasped as his body connected with the asphalt.

Izaya was on him in an instant; Yoh's sword was plunged into his left hand. Roppi laughed wearily, mirthlessly. "I can't feel that arm anyway, dumbass."

"I could kindly get rid of both of your hands, if you wish." Izaya sneered, and Roppi spat at him.

Izaya frowned. Without looking at the boy detective, he addressed Akise as the silver-haired one stood up and brushed himself off. Izaya remained kneeling with each leg on either side of Roppi's torso. "Akise-kun, you're alive after all," the informant said drily, taking his switchblade back as he spoke. "How'd you manage that?"

Akise gave a wry smile in answer, touching his chest. "What kind of detective would I be if I didn't come prepared?" he asked.

"A bulletproof vest, I presume?"

"That's right," Akise confirmed. He looked at Celty, who was shocked beyond belief and pointing at him in a mix of anger, relief, and confusion. "Sorry about that, Celty-san. It wouldn't be so convincing if you all knew I was still alive. The main goal was to trip Roppi-san up when he got close enough."

She crossed her arms, turning her helmet away from him. She seemed upset.

"Really, Celty-san… I'll try and make it up to you somehow. I'll figure out a way," Akise smiled warmly. A puff of darkness came from the bottom of her helmet.

"Huh… Akise is, alive, huh?" inquired Suzuya, tilting his head. "…Cool."

"I'm glad you think so," Akise sighed, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm not done yet," Roppi growled. "I'm going to kill you."

"You're not really in the position to do so," Izaya commented. "What will you do?"

Roppi jerked his head upwards, but Izaya responded in quickly twisting Roppi's good arm to the side. The younger hissed in pain, eyes burning in rage.

"Maybe we'll tie you up and leave you here," Izaya smiled a closed-eye smile. "You see, I'm no killer."

This only elevated Roppi's outrage. He began struggling with all of his energy, desperate to at least harm him better than he had during their fight.

"Wait!" called out Twelve's voice as the terrorist waved his arms to capture everyone's attention. The five of them turned to look at Twelve, who was gripping the back of Shintaro's jersey. "Roppi-kun, I found this guy in the shop. He's my hostage now, see," he beamed. "So if you want him to make it out alive, well, you're gonna have to give up for now. Walk away peacefully, and he'll live. Keep fighting, and he dies here. It shouldn't be too tough a choice, but revenge is always tempting. If it's really justice, well, it's not like you'll never have another chance to get back at us." He grinned. "Admit it! You lost."

" _Tch_ …" Roppi glared at Twelve while Izaya laughed atop him. He looked at Shintaro, who had averted his gaze in shame. Conflict roared in his consciousness like a static energy that left him feeling helpless and agitated. _Shintaro… I can't—let him die…_ He looked at Izaya coldly, his tenseness ceased. "…Fine." _I'll have my chance to kill you. I swear it._

"Hoh, he cares~ I'm very glad, actually," Izaya grinned, getting to his feet. Akise offered a hand to help Roppi up, but he ignored him and got up alone.

"What you'll do," said Twelve, "is you'll gather all of your things, and we will watch you go. We won't leave or turn away until you are out of sight. Wouldn't want you shooting all of us while we weren't looking. You can have someone walk backwards if you're really so concerned about us being dishonest, but… well, the fastest thing we got is Suzuya here." He jerked his thumb at the CCG officer, and the albino giggled. "Granted, he's pretty fast. So's Celty, but she's super peaceful. Well?"

Roppi felt patronized as he slowly gathered up the machine gun, and his ammo – Shintaro still had the medical bag. He considered just turning on them and shooting Izaya anyway, but Twelve eyed him with a look that told him he was serious about killing Shintaro if he tried anything. How stupid. How pathetic. How anti-climactic. All of the negative emotions were swelling within him until—

There was a strange ticking sort of buzz, and then Twelve had collapsed on the ground. In a panic, Shintaro ran for Roppi, grabbed his wrist and yanked him eastward. "The fuck did you just do?!" Roppi demanded as they ran.

"I—I remembered I had a stun gun," Shintaro answered, and Roppi sighed heavily, running along with him.


	44. Alike

Shinichi and Ciel had heard the gunshots from Roppi's battle with Group 5 quite some time ago. Before that Shinichi had plucked out two bullets from his flesh, dropping them to the grass with a sigh while Ciel sat on a rock and glared at the ground silently. At that time, it was still silent all around, and there wasn't anything to say. Shinichi assessed his damage: he was shot in the side and in the shoulder. His left ear stung – when he felt it, he discovered he didn't have much of an ear left there. All in all, it wasn't so bad… He took off his jacket and laid it on the ground, beginning to slowly rip up three strips from it to use as bandages.

"…How badly were you hurt?" asked Ciel. It was a guarded and tentative question.

Shinichi blinked at him, then smiled slightly before returning to his task. "It'll be fine. I just need to make sure they're patched up so that I don't bleed excessively."

Ciel nodded slightly, and they lapsed back into silence. Shinichi wrapped up his side and his head and was currently figuring how to properly wrap his shoulder when Ciel spoke up again. "Actually…" the earl admitted, "…I admire your strength."

Shinichi eyed him in pleasant surprise.

"Granted, you have your pathetic moments," Ciel added, and Shinichi quirked an eyebrow at the backhanded insult, "…but after every single one of these, you calm down almost in an instant. The only thing that seems to have truly shaken you is Migi's death, and even now, it isn't like you've given up. In fact, it's quite the opposite." Ciel leaned back against the tree that the rock was situated beside, crossing his arms with a smirk. "There's one thing that's worth admiring about humans, you know. Even when you drive them into the pits of hell… if there's even a spider's thread holding them up…" Ciel looked Shinichi in the eye. "…They will climb."

Shinichi looked down, thinking on this. How was he meant to respond? Was he truly human, anyway…? Something like that… could he really take that as a compliment anymore?

"You're certainly a human, Shinichi," Ciel seemed to answer his thoughts. "Despite everything I've said thus far to you… you are… well." He averted his gaze. "…You've earned my respect."

The high school student smiled, touched. "Thank you, Ciel… I'm honored."

The younger scoffed. "Don't get too excited – it's not that big a deal. I just happened to underestimate you… You maintain your composure well, and although you are no genius by any means, you are most certainly no fool, either… And I wish to give you at least that."

Shinichi's mouth lopsidedly showed his affection. "…Ciel, hearing these words from you… Well, I can't help but feel the same way."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… I mean, you're kind of…" He rubbed the back of his head. _...I feel like saying 'spoiled' here isn't the best way of putting this…_ "…Well, you have your pride, I guess. You come from the upper class, where I'm just from the regular old middle class. I get it." Ciel was nodding. Shinichi was trying to word this very carefully. "But… despite some of the requests or complaints you make that someone like me _could_ find kind of dumb… In the worst of situations, you've actually held up very well, at least emotionally. A lot of your views on humanity are pretty harsh… proving that you've at least seen a lot…" Shinichi's eyes gazed into the distance, vaguely sad. "…You're only thirteen."

Ciel scoffed, annoyed. "So? What's that meant to mean?"

"It means… you shouldn't have to have gone through whatever it is you did. Nobody should, but hell… Selling your soul to a demon and all… it's just… pretty young to lose your future."

The younger crossed his arms, frowning deeply. "…I suppose so. But… I had none left to begin with, so there was no great loss." He closed his eyes. "If it weren't for him, it's highly likely I wouldn't be alive at all."

Shinichi absorbed this. He didn't want to pry. Shinichi had gone somewhere else, and his eyes had that detached look to them. "Ciel… do you ever cry?"

Ciel eyed him, brow furrowed. "Pardon me?"

"When Yato killed Sebastian… I heard you scream, but I don't think you cried. Even in that room we stayed in… even though you seemed so despairing, you hadn't then, either. In fact, you seemed more emotionless than anything at that time… So, I…"

"I haven't cried in a long time," Ciel said simply, his expression dark. "Something like that… no, nothing like that since… that day, and that… is in the past. No. I don't cry. Not since my parents died."

Shinichi's breathing took a pause as he saw the image of his mother in his mind's eye. Saw her head splitting into four parts. He grabbed at his chest, taking deep breaths before calming down again.

"Something the matter?" Ciel inquired flatly.

"…I understand what you mean," he answered, thinking on the nights where he'd lie awake wondering why he couldn't cry anymore. He stopped thinking about his mother in this regard. He couldn't. But he could remember the burning desire for revenge against her murderer, yes… Shinichi wondered if that was exactly the quest that Ciel had undergone, using Sebastian as the one who would make his desire granted. Suddenly, it all seemed to come together for him. His eyes opened once more, expression flat. "You… have a hole in your heart, too," Shinichi remarked, voice soft.

The earl scoffed. "What does that even mean?"

"It doesn't matter." His mouth twitched. "Just…don't worry about it…"

His single visible eye narrowed in suspicion. Just as Ciel was about to pry further, they heard the gunshots coming from the south. Ciel's expression clearly showed his distaste. "Evidently, that fool learned nothing," he said, referring to Roppi.

Shinichi got to his feet. "Should we help? I might be able to…"

"No." Ciel crossed his arms. "I'd rather not get involved. He just shot you three times, not to mention he tried to kill me. I won't have you hunting down whatever groups are involved in this fight just to see if you can help somebody out. A foolish 'hero' move like that may even throw everyone off and disturb them all. We could get caught in the crossfire, or perhaps get the ones you try to protect wounded instead."

"What if… it's A-ya and Yukiteru?"

Ciel paused, but after a few moments, he sighed. "It's not them, Shinichi."

"…How do you know?" he asked, a hint of worry in his tone.

"Roppi may be a fool in what he's doing right now, but he's not going to try to kill just anyone. He has targets. He likely wants me dead because of that silly little boy with the scarf and spectacles. If there's anyone he wouldn't consider a target, it would be those two. I don't think that they had any conflicts at all with other groups, save for perhaps Yukiteru with the Gourmet, but they have nothing to do with Roppi." Ciel smirked. "A-ya's admittedly impressive. He interests me. I'd like to know exactly what he's planning now…"

Shinichi looked at the ground, clenching and unclenching his fists. "If I were A-ya, I… would say that the cycle of revenge we're following is exactly… exactly what the puppeteers of this game want."

"Probably," Ciel shrugged, getting up off of his rock. "Well, what do you say, Shinichi? What is our plan?"

Shinichi merely stood as he thought. What would they do? "…I think we should… stop this game of revenge… Maybe… it's best if we try to find other groups… like A-ya and Yukiteru. We haven't seen them since they ran off…" Shinichi recalled the wooden hatch that he'd found in the dusty ground by the factories. "Hm…"

"Well, whatever. So long as we don't do anything rash. Alright, Shinichi?"

"…Yeah," he agreed absently, and Ciel sighed heavily at his spacey response.

"Let's just go," he mumbled. They proceeded.

* * *

 _He just stunned Twelve,_ Akise mused blankly, scratching at his cheek. "…Interesting."

[Is he okay?] inquired Celty, seeming worried. [What just happened? Are those other two gone?]

"Yeah, they're running off for now," Izaya confirmed, walking over to Twelve, lying on the pavement.

"That was weird," commented Suzuya, picking at his lip. "Why do that when we were already done? Did it even hurt Twelve? Don't think so. So…" He tilted his head. "…Just, annoying."

Izaya laughed. "I think it was a nice little show to put up right before they made their exit. It didn't make a lick of difference, but it's about _presentation_. Obviously none of us care, so in the end it didn't matter… but I have to applaud Shintaro-kun's ridiculous efforts." He chortled a bit. "In fact, I think he only did it because he was panicked."

"Fear…?" Suzuya tilted his head. "Ah… that's stupid."

"Agreed," Izaya grinned at him, and knelt down beside Twelve along with Akise.

"Are you alright?" asked Akise, his rose orbs expressing some concern.

Twelve gazed at Akise with dazed brown eyes, hazy and unfocused. "…He had a stun gun," the terrorist commented slowly. "New… experiences…"

"Should I go after them?" asked Suzuya, prancing on over to the clump where everyone else, including Celty, had gathered. "Get rid of them?"

"No," Akise answered immediately, closing his eyes. Izaya shot him a glance, but let it be. "They're gone; they've been warned. We should try and keep the peace as much as possible. I'm sorry to disappoint you Suzuya-kun, but…" – he smiled slightly – "…the priority for us is to use as little violence as we can."

Suzuya disappointedly furrowed his brow. "…But if they try to kill us, they're dead," he said flatly.

Akise nodded in confirmation. "Of course. But remember, Suzuya… think on the fact that everyone else has a reason for what they're doing." He held up a finger. "There could be someone acting out of fear, for example. The first goal is to incapacitate them – that is, keep them in one place, unable to fight," he elucidated at Suzuya's perplexed expression at the word 'incapacitated.' "After all, you said you didn't like Izaya-san's eyes, right?"

"Still don't," Suzuya answered bluntly.

"But you're working together with him. Why?"

Suzuya blinked. "Because… we gotta?"

"You don't have to, no. Both of you want to make it back to where you're from, right?"

"I guess so," the CCG officer shrugged, scratching at his sewn-up arm.

"I'm sure you have your own missions to complete back home, right, Suzuya-kun?"

"I guess so," he repeated.

"Hm…" Akise thought on this. "…I don't suppose you're at all bothered by the fact someone brought you here, with no explanation at all… Take all of us, throw us in a cage and watch us make war. We have no idea who these people are, and they play games with us. It's not very fair, is it?"

Suzuya's blank eyes flickered, then went hazy. His expression dropped. He was suddenly dark – the foggy kind of dark that wasn't quite there. "…No, I guess not," he answered slowly.

Akise touched his chin – had he hit something on accident? Oh dear…

"So I guess we're supposed to find these people, right?" Suzuya inquired in that same measured tone. "And they… they want us to fight, right? So it's almost like… our job to kill everybody else…"

As the officer seemed to be exuding metaphorical darkness, Akise had to cut in again while Izaya hid a smile behind his hands. "No, no, that's not what I meant at all. See, Suzuya-kun, we have the choice to do as we please – we can disobey these 'rules.' They shouldn't have authority over us, see? We should have every right to make that choice not to kill."

"It's not like it hasn't happened before," Suzuya answered hollowly, gazing right through him.

Izaya scoffed. "Oh, but where's your _humanity_?"

Suddenly Suzuya's scythe was swinging for Izaya at high speeds – Celty was the one to step in the way and block it. "You're in the way," Suzuya said lowly, and she shook her helmet in the negative.

Twelve was blinking dazedly at the scythe over his head.

"Suzuya-kun…," Akise spoke in a level tone. He had his hands slightly raised in peace. "Surely you understand that you must care for the safety of others, if only a little. Otherwise you would have hurt Celty just now."

Suzuya paused. "…I only wanna get to Izaya."

"I'm more in shock about Celty moving to protect me!" Izaya remarked with a laugh. "What's this about?~ I'm touched!~"

She turned sharply, typing to him, [I'm not going to let you die. You're still a person, Izaya.]

The informant's eyes flickered. Hadn't someone said that to him? His mouth twisted in cold amusement. "Hoh? Is that so? Or are you just trying to protect me in place of Shizu-chan? Since he's dead and all~…"

Celty's helmet puffed blackness from the bottom, and she began to emanate her less metaphorical (very much literal) darkness. [What are you saying.] She held out the phone in a quick motion, and only left the screen up for a moment to let him read.

"I'm saying that you're just as selfish as everybody else, Celty-san…" He grinned at her. "If Shizuo were really still around, you'd leave this group and follow along with him, I'm sure." He shrugged. "And that makes perfect sense to me. But because he's very much dead, and because you'd rather be with me than alone, I'm your replacement. I'm not anyone you'd really care to protect. No… You and Shizu-chan were partners of the monster kind."

Now it was her scythe swinging down to decapitate him, but Izaya only smiled and made no move to stop her. She halted the scythe millimeters from his neck, and he remained, calm and impassive with his hands in his pockets.

"You wouldn't do it, Celty-san," he said, smile thin. "You'd feel guilty. You can't kill me, and both of us know it. That's the same reason you'd also protect me… I've told you before, Celty-san: you are pathetic to me only because you are not human in flesh… but you've attained all the attributes of a human in your time spent with them. You're no monster… at least, not anymore. I can't speak for the times neither of us could know, since you've forgotten anyway… No, what kind of monster has a conscience?" He began to snicker. "Yeah, I know it already, Celty-san… Shizuo wouldn't have killed me either, no matter how unpredictable that temper was… no matter how many times he swore to send me to my grave. You don't need to tell me anything. I know that neither of you are quite 'monsters.'"

The scythe dissipated. Here it was again: Izaya was spouting things that didn't sound very much like him. Confusion blotted her thoughts. She typed slowly. [Izaya, how did Shizuo die?]

"Sebastian Michaelis, a demon, killed him with bullets to the chest," Izaya answered simply. "A monster laughed." He smiled. "It was me."

Celty shifted her stance in discomfort. She began to type a question about Roppi, but it was Akise who spoke again.

"I don't suppose," the boy detective began with a piercing gaze, "that those bullets were intended for you, Izaya-san."

Izaya gazed with eyes that pierced right back into the silver-haired one, and the two stared each other down, countenances cold. Celty looked from one to the other, taking a step back at the building tension. Izaya's mouth twisted in amusement. "Akise-kun, you're interesting," Izaya commented.

"I could say the same about you, Izaya-san," Akise answered with a sly smirk. "Both of us are observers, after all."

"But you have better eyes than I-za-ya," argued Suzuya, and Akise's expression softened as he turned to the CCG officer, running a hand through his hair.

"Thank you, Suzuya-kun."

"Wow, guys, so that was fun," said Twelve as he strained to sit up. Akise helped him for the last foot or so, and the terrorist grinned tiredly in thanks. "I've gotta say… super tired right now. Like… exhausted. Now I know… how it feels to be electrocuted, huh?" He laughed weakly. "I could sleep for days…"

"Izzat how it works?" asked Suzuya confusedly.

"Well, you work your muscles using electricity," Akise explained to Suzuya. "So getting a two-second-or-so jolt from a stun gun is like telling all of your muscles that they just ran a marathon… kind of. It's supposed to make you weak… I don't know about tired."

"I don't wanna move," Twelve confirmed. "In fact, I'd rather lay on my back and stare at the sky…" He blinked hazily up at the clouds. "Yeah…" His gaze shifted to Izaya. "So, Izaya, though… I gotta say, that fight with the machine gun kid was real intense."

Izaya laughed a bit. "Oh yes it was…"

"I noticed that Akise wasn't bleeding from his chest… though there's still blood on the street. I knew you were alive, but… are you doin' alright?"

"Yeah…" Akise touched his shoulder, stained red. "I did get hit in the shoulder, but I think that's a fair alternative for being shot to death," he shrugged. "I'll have to get the bullets out, of course, but that's a given… Kind of a nuisance but…" He shrugged again. "I have to say," he smirked, "the look on his face when I surprised him was hilarious." And he began to laugh, trying to stifle it with his hands.

Suzuya blinked at him.

"Seriously, though, you guys talking… He was making real jabs at you," remarked the tired Twelve from his place on the ground.

[He kind of reminded me of you, Izaya.] Celty added.

"Well, he looks exactly like me, so…" Izaya shrugged, cocking an eyebrow at her.

[That's not what I meant.] She paused. [The way he spoke, the kinds of things he said…]

"Oh, yeah…. He sure was a bastard," he agreed, and burst into laughter.


	45. Hidden

"Oh god…," Shintaro wheezed, slowing to a stop.

Roppi glared at him out of the corner of his eye, leaning forward just like the hikkiNEET was, both of them gasping to catch their breath. "Now what."

"I did something so stupid… Why did I do that? Why?" he moaned, sinking as though about to collapse.

"Stop that," Roppi snapped. "At least we left on our own terms. It feels less like defeat."

"But I just ran us into a wide-open field with nowhere to go that has any cover and there's no way that I'm going back there, Roppi, because those people are _terrifying_ and I know I wouldn't stand a chance against any of them—!" He took in a huge breath of air. "And I just stunned a really scary terrorist guy for no reason at all and the kid with the scythe is probably gonna come on and kill me now because of it and here we are in the stupidest place to be because he's gonna find us and the sun is already beginning to set…!"

Roppi tuned out of his raving, rolling his eyes. An open field? Yeah, sure it was. But if they made it across, they'd be fine. There was no way to tell whether Izaya's group would send anyone after them anyway – or whether that Suzuya kid would act on his own and try to kill them. Roppi doubted it, but it was still a pretty good idea to hide. He sighed heavily. Shintaro was still rambling. Shaking his head, Roppi scanned the area ahead. At first, there was nothing to be seen, but a slight discoloration of part of the ground ahead caught his eye.

"…and then we'll be dead and it'll be all my fault and all of this will have been for nothing—!"

"Shintaro," Roppi cut him off.

"…Yeah? Oh—"

Roppi grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the discoloration on the dusty ground.

"Wh—what are we—huh?"

Roppi had brushed away the dirt to find some kind of wooden hatch.

"Leading to… underground?"

The other opened it to reveal a hole of which they couldn't see the bottom of. There was a ladder of rusty metal rungs on one side – the side opposite of where the hatch door was hinged.

"Ohh, that's creepy…," Shintaro mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

"You want a hiding place?" Roppi asked bluntly. "Get in."

"…" Shintaro looked, unsure, into the abyss, then back at Roppi. "…But—"

"Just get in," Roppi said irately, giving an annoyed nudge with his elbow. "Hurry the hell up."

"O-okay, okay!" Shintaro said quickly.

"Ah—wait."

Shintaro looked at him exasperatedly, kneeling on all fours. "…What?" he asked weakly.

"One of my arms is dead," he said, nodding at his left arm. He gripped his machine gun tighter, cradled in his right. "…Could you help me makeshift a strap for this thing… so I don't have to leave it up here? There's no way in hell I'm leaving it out."

"O-oh, yeah… Y-you know… I could carry—" Roppi shot him a look. "—no I can't." Shintaro swallowed. "Okay, well…" Using Roppi's black-with-red-trim jacket, Shintaro made a strap for Roppi, tying the sleeves together and very carefully situating the gun so that it would remain secure in their journey down the ladder. "…There."

"Thanks," Roppi said in clipped tones. "Now get down there. Hurry."

Shintaro nodded and hastily tried to scramble into the hatch. Once Roppi saw that he was down far enough, he began his venture down too, finding the machine gun and his dead arm very inconvenient for the climb. Hooking his feet and his dead arm in the rungs by shifting around, he called to Shintaro, "I'm closing the door."

"O-okay," said Shintaro, and Roppi closed the hatch door, felt around a moment, and locked it.

"Alright," Roppi sighed. "That won't do much against a scythe, but whatever. We're hidden. Let's just stay right here, wait it out, and then leave. It's hard to breathe in this musty place."

"It's also really… uh…"

"…Dusty."

"Yeah. And—dark."

"Of course it's dark, dumbass."

"…I know." Shintaro swallowed, gripping the rungs tighter. What kind of spooky place was this…? He couldn't admit to Roppi that he was freaked out; no way…

Roppi remained stiffly in his position, paying close attention to his balance. There was no way in hell he could say something like the reason for not wanting to go down being that he was frightened of what might be down there…. No, he wasn't frightened in the least.

Taking a deep breath, Roppi sighed. There were strange whispers coming from below that didn't help the case, but it wasn't like it was getting any closer. As Roppi calmed himself, he even found himself thinking that they were rather annoying unidentifiable noises. He couldn't wait to get out. In fact, he was about to suggest that they leave the site when Shintaro spoke.

"Roppi…" His tone was tentative, but somehow more sure than he had ever sounded before. "I think we need to go down there," he said to Roppi, and the bitter one looked down at the other.

" _Holy fuck_ —" Roppi jumped and clutched the rungs tighter, nearly losing his footing in the process.

"What?" Shintaro cried, just as frazzled by Roppi's reaction.

"What the _fuck,_ Shintaro?! Your eyes—fucking freaked me out!"

"What do you _mean_?" Shintaro demanded, panicked. "Are they okay? Am I okay? Are _you_ okay?"

"Fuck you," Roppi mumbled, glaring up at the hatch door. There was a tense silence.

"…Um. What just happened?" Shintaro whispered, afraid to break the quiet.

"Your eyes were glowing red," Roppi said flatly.

"They _what_?"

"Your eyes. Were glowing red. They were glowing, Shintaro. Fucking glowing. What the fuck."

"I-I… I don't know!"

"Be quiet already, or else this won't be much of a hiding spot," Roppi growled, and Shintaro hushed.

The hikkiNEET thought on this with his heart pounding in his ears. He thought of the group of kids he'd met right before coming to these stupid games… People like Kido; people like Konoha… They had red glowing eyes, right? But why would _he_ have them? Since when? He sighed. "…Roppi, I really think we should go down there… Although, I really don't want to… Um…"

"Then go down," Roppi responded tightly. "I can't move until you do."

"…Right." Shintaro began his way down.

Roppi hesitated, then braced himself. Something like eyes glowing… that was one thing. That voice down there… whoever it was, they were probably someone that had a hand in the creation of this game. Anger bubbling up inside him, his determination grew. _Yeah, alright._ He began his way down, not knowing that Shintaro had stopped after perhaps seven rungs. He didn't know, in fact, until he'd stepped on the NEET's fingers before quickly recoiling and returning to his rung.

"Damn it, Shintaro, do you want me to step on your face?" he hissed.

Shintaro ignored him. "Roppi, if we find someone down there… don't try to kill them. Okay?"

Roppi glared downwards.

"…Please." Shintaro paused. "I feel like something bad would happen."

Roppi rolled his eyes, but considered his words. "…Fine," he obliged, albeit with much grudging irritation.

With this agreement, the two went down the ladder, listening as the strange whispers began to sound more like odd echoes that were hard to discern. "The ground is close – I see light," Shintaro whispered in relief, and began descending faster. Roppi clicked his tongue in irritation. He couldn't go so fast in the first place – he only had one arm to work with, here! But Shintaro was slow anyway, so he found it wasn't much difference to him.

When Roppi heard the footsteps beneath him, he knew that Shintaro had found ground. The rungs became polished and smooth, much to his annoyance – made it a harder grip for his hand… not that it was such a good idea to have his bleeding fingers touch the rusty metal, but you know…whatever.

Soon he, too, found a stone floor beneath him. Wordlessly, the two boys looked at one another. Both of them felt as though they were on the verge of discovering something very important about this game. They were on the brink of understanding. Realizing they were on the edge of this turning point, they began forward together down the yellow-lit hallway before them. At the very end was the same heavy wooden door that Yukiteru and A-ya had approached the evening before. As they stepped towards it with silent footfalls, they listened to the muffled-but-partially-discernable male voice coming from behind the door.

"…can't believe it…! My favorite group, too…" A heavy sigh. A rattling sound. "Groups 1 and 2… falling apart…"

Shintaro and Roppi looked at one another. The hikkiNEET opened his mouth, but Roppi put a finger to his lips with narrowed eyes. He shook his head. He pointed to the door, then crept over to it and leaned in, trying to listen closer. Shintaro swallowed, nodded, and joined him.

"…find the morgue, huh…? Damn, Yato is being such a _jerk_! Ah!" _Clack._ "Jerk… I'm so mad. I wonder when Yukiteru and A-ya will use their items…? God, Izaya's group…" _Click, click._ "Poor Twelve," the voice chuckled. "Izaya, you're gonna get your butt kicked… Guh, Akise is _awesome_ …"

Shintaro got Roppi's attention by signaling for him with his hands. The bitter one tilted his head, and Shintaro gestured to include both of them, then pointed at the door questioningly as if to ask whether they should go in.

Roppi nodded curtly and was about to barge in when Shintaro took him by his good shoulder and shook his head. The bitter one glared at him in a question. Answering with another gesture, Shintaro pointed to the machine gun sternly, then pointed to the wall. 'Leave it here.'

Roppi looked at him like he was crazy, but Shintaro only repeated the gesture.

The bitter one allowed himself a small _tsk_ before lifting the machine gun from his jacket-made strap. Before setting it down, he nodded down the hallway, annoyed. 'And if someone's down there?'

Shintaro shook his head. No one would come behind them unless they broke through the door.

Roppi mouthed the word 'trap.'

Shintaro shook his head again.

Sighing, Roppi put down the gun with much hesitation, jerking his head at Shintaro afterwards in an agitated expression. ' _Happy?_ ' He even set down the ammo. No need for it if he didn't have the gun.

Shintaro nodded in approval, looking relieved. He pointed at the medical bag curiously. 'Should I leave it?'

Roppi quickly shook his head. " _Protect that,_ " he hissed, jabbing his index finger at Shintaro's chest.

Paling, Shintaro nodded faintly.

Roppi gave a curt nod, and they turned back to their place of interest: the wooden door before them. They noticed it had gone silent in the room beyond. They looked at one another.

"You guys can come in, you know," the voice remarked. He sounded as though he were cocking an eyebrow.

Shintaro stiffened. Roppi's eyes narrowed. He turned and began towards the door. "Roppi, wait—"

Roppi shoved open the door and made his way in to find the unthreatening-looking Aureus, sitting pleasantly in his swivel chair with his hands folded in his lap. He took one look at Roppi before flashing a huge, nervous smile. "…Hi!"


	46. Nature

_Roppi shoved open the door and made his way in to find the unthreatening-looking Aureus, sitting pleasantly in his swivel chair with his hands folded in his lap. He took one look at Roppi before flashing a huge, nervous smile. "…Hi!"_

"Who the fuck are you?" Roppi demanded with a frown. Shintaro came in cautiously after him.

"I'm Akise!" the man responded brightly, and everyone took pause.

Shintaro looked at Roppi, who was squinting at the mystery man. Roppi was about to explode on this guy – 'Akise' was the name Izaya had called the silver-haired asshole, wasn't it? He was about to call him out on his lie when the mystery man spoke again.

"Wait-wait-wait!" Aureus yelped, backpedaling like no tomorrow. "Aureus! I'm Aureus! Crap! My name is Aureus, nice to meet you… Hehe…" He rubbed at the back of his neck. "My bad. You're Roppi, and Shintaro." His smile was thin and tight.

"What is all of _this_?" Roppi demanded, gesturing to the many screens lining the wall.

Shintaro stepped forward in shock. "There's Seidou…!" He peered at the screens, identifying Kaneki, still sitting at the bedside of Touka. He continued to search. _There's Izaya's group, there…! Twelve is sitting up, but… And there's the group that Roppi was fighting when I came in… hiding from Yato? Yato is… hey, there!_ He blinked in amazement. _All this time… being watched, huh? I mean, I know it's a game, but…_

"Those are my screens for all the cameras, see? Here, I can see everything going—" Aureus grimaced as Roppi smashed one of the screens with his fist.

"R-Roppi!" Shintaro cried, running over to stop him.

" _Fuck you_! You think this is _entertainment_?!"

"Yes," Aureus answered simply, smiling at him. "Yes, I do. I mean…" He shrugged. "Sometimes things are pretty upsetting… You know? Like if your favorite character on TV were to die! Migi was mine…" He gave a sad little frown.

Shintaro's mind played through their very first battle – he saw that weird little eye stretching around from behind him, greeting him coldly in that strange, high-pitched voice.

"This isn't fun," Roppi said lowly, grabbing a long rod from the counter and swinging it at another screen. " _You think it is_?!" _Crash._ "You fucking _bastard_!" _Smash._

Shintaro put his hands over his ears. The shattering glass was even more deafening in the small stone room they were in.

"Stop that…" Aureus got to his feet, and Roppi wheeled around to face him. His eyes were wild with rage. Aureus spread his arms. "I mean… come on, I haven't even explained why I'm here, yet."

Roppi was on him in moments, gripping at the collar of his red t-shirt and jerking him towards him. " _Who the fuck do you think you are?_ " The player growled.

"I think… I'm Aureus," Aureus answered pleasantly.

"You saw everything going on," Roppi spoke lowly. "One of the game masters, right?"

By now, Shintaro was hesitantly removing his hands from his ears, looking at the scene tensely. He swallowed.

"No, no, no, no, no," Aureus digressed, shaking his head. He paused. "…Well, kinda."

"The _fuck_ does that mean?!" Roppi snapped.

"Every game master has a job, see. I just watch the game and enjoy. Plus, I'm—"

"YOU LET TSUKI DIE!" he screamed.

Aureus's smile faded, his eyes saddening. "Mm…" Roppi took a swing at him, but Aureus dodged, grabbed his outstretched arm, and spun Roppi around. Shintaro cried out in protest as his friend was pushed to the ground, kneeling there hunched forward in inner turmoil. Everything inside of him was threatening to spill over again. "Shh… It's okay," said Aureus.

" _It's not okay_!" Roppi shouted back, tears flooding, overflowing, streaming. He couldn't understand why his cheeks felt wet again. _Damn it…_

Aureus gazed with distant eyes at the trembling form of Roppi. " _You_ … are not okay…"

Roppi froze, a sob caught in his throat.

"No, it's not just him," Shintaro said coldly, stepping forward. Newfound confidence flooded him. "This _game_ is not okay. And anyone who thinks it _is_ okay is screwed up!" He glared at Aureus, standing firm with his hands clenched at his sides.

Aureus blinked, then smiled curiously at him. "Yeah, you're right," he conceded. "From your standpoint. I know more than you, though… so can you really make that assumption? Just saying… And anyway, I really am just an observer here." He paused. "And if anyone finds me, I'm supposed to help them out!" Another pause, and he flashed a smile at them both.

Shintaro, confused by his answer, went to Roppi and attempted to help him up. Roppi refused and stood on his own, wiping quickly the tears from his face.

"Really, I'm not kidding!" Aureus insisted. "I'm the Easter egg of this game; the guy you don't _need_ to find to win, but… it sure is cool." He grinned. "Three others have found me so far. You guys make five."

"This…" Shintaro facepalmed. "…This really is a video game."

Roppi punched him in the arm, and the weaker yelped in pain, rubbing at where he'd been hit.

"Now, if you'll _let me finish_ , I'm the items master of the game," Aureus explained. "Anyone who actually finds me earns any information they want on the game… where the game masters are located… anything they ask. I'll answer."

"Unlimited questions?" Shintaro clarified, suspicious.

"Yep!" Aureus gave two thumbs up and wiggled them back and forth with a goofy grin stretching his mouth. "You can also ask questions about other players… about game masters… about anything that has happened in the game that you're confused about. I'm not the guy you need to fight… Roppi, if there's anyone you want to kill, it'd have to be Muse. Get rid of Muse, and the game is over. Careful, though, because there are seven of us in all… including me. Keep in mind, too: of the seven of us, not everyone is so approving of the game."

"So the target should be Muse," Roppi said coldly, and Aureus nodded before plopping back into his swivel chair.

"Ah… Aren't you glad you didn't kill me?" Aureus inquired, smirking as he winked at the others.

"You're still annoying and you piss me off," Roppi answered flatly, and Aureus stuck his tongue out at him in response. Shintaro almost laughed, but feared the wrath of Roppi's fist and was silent.

"Firstly," began Aureus, "I have to say… Roppi! I am _impressed_ with you! You caused way more chaos than I expected, and you did a _great job_. I'm mad about you shooting Shinichi… and Tohsaka, but I am admittedly impressed with everything you've done. You've arguably gotten Tsukiyama killed, and you just faced off with three groups in a day, mostly on your own. And you lived! In fact…" He got to his feet. "Because I'm so impressed, I'm gonna help you out a _little_ bit extra, because you deserve it and you almost made me cry earlier."

"Eh—?" Aureus clapped Roppi on the back, and he stiffened, recoiling and swiping at him. " _Don't touch me._ "

"You're welcome," Aureus said, slipping between the two of them and spinning around to face them both.

Roppi paused, surprised. He looked down at his arms. "My—left arm?" He held his hands before him and stared at his palms, opening and closing his fingers. "I can move it…" Noting the hole in his left hand from Izaya, he realized that would hurt like a bitch pretty soon. Shrugging that off, he began taking off the makeshift strap and pulling his jacket on to wear.

Shintaro gaped in amazement. "Cool…"

Aureus beamed happily. "On that token, Roppi…," he continued again, and raised his hands in exasperation. "…You have picked a fight with _three groups_! You have shot at everyone you've found—we get it! You're pissed!"

Roppi straightened and paused in putting on his jacket, miffed.

Aureus laughed a strained laugh. "It was awesome. It was terrible, but it was awesome. But it was terrible." He shook his head. Paused. Shook his head again. Pause. Again. "No, and you didn't even kill anyone!" He breathed a deep sigh. "…Okay. I'm done ranting. Hi!"

Roppi and Shintaro glanced at one another again, both bothered.

"Well, anyway…" He happily jumped back into his swivel chair. They watched as he almost missed said swivel chair, causing it to tip over and leave him to tumble to the ground. "…Ow." They didn't seem to hold any sympathy. "You didn't see any of that, by the way," Aureus mumbled, setting his swivel chair back up. Skeptical looks were his answer, and he sighed heavily. "Oh, don't worry about me… The only thing that's hurt is my pride," he commented with a grimace. "Now—Shintaro." He pointed at the hikkiNEET, and he stiffened. "You… you've got your eye ability! Congratulations! Uh, I was gonna offer that to you as an item, but apparently Muse already beat me to it. Probably had to do with that big turning point you had with yourself there in the hospital." He shook his head. "I've gotta say, I'm glad. That could have gone real bad real fast."

"Wh-what do you mean, eye ability?" Shintaro demanded, and swallowed. This entire situation made him extremely uncomfortable. "I mean, since when do I…?"

Aureus beamed a closed-eye smile. Answering questions, this was more like it! "I know this one," he answered happily. "You see, the realm you're from is a 'time route' realm, which includes a kind of reset of the same time period over and over and over…" He paused. "…and over."

"We get it," Roppi said flatly.

He flashed a smile. "But yeah! In some routes you have this ability, and in others you don't, but the _problem_ is that with yours it needs to be _activated_! Actually, I don't think you really know how to control it at all right now, and knowing Muse, it's probably gonna progress real slow." He stroked the light stubble on his chin. "So you've technically had it this whole time… but activating it's a big deal because it's not like the other eye powers you know about."

"What the fuck is this about eye powers?" Roppi questioned, looking at Shintaro.

"I-I really don't know much about it," Shintaro hastily answered. "I just happened to meet a few people with glow-y red eyes that could make them do cool things like disappear or freeze others in place… Um. What can I do, exactly?" He asked, bemused.

"Well that explains your eyes glowing," Roppi grumbled.

"You have the Recording Eyes," Aureus elucidated, holding a finger. "It lines up with your photographic memory – you have the ability to remember all the other timelines. Think about it," he grinned. "What have you remembered so far?"

"I…" Shintaro paled. He saw his own blood pooling around himself again, his scissors still lying in his limp hand. _I killed myself…?_

"That was what we call Route XX. I thought that was what was gonna happen to you in that hospital," Aureus admitted.

"…XX…?" He thought of the appeal he'd had at the hospital, thinking how wonderful it would be slit his own throat and fall into eternal sleep.

" _Now_ what are we talking about?" Roppi growled. He was very much left out.

"In Route XX, Roppi," said Aureus, pleased, "Shintaro here—"

"D-don't!" Shintaro protested.

Aureus eyed him. "…He was a lot more bitter. He acted a lot like you, actually. But he didn't have a machine gun," he added, and flashed another grin. "Say, Shintaro, can you remember anything else?"

Shintaro blinked and looked down. He remembered running over the hill desperately to find Roppi facing off with Tsukiyama's group. He remembered Roppi turning on him in shock, shooting out of fear. The last thing he saw was the horrified look on Roppi's face as the world blacked out.

He remembered coming down the ladder, yeah… He remembered Roppi barging into the room, demanding answers. Before him he saw flashes of gunpowder, covering his ears as the gunshots deafened him. Etched into his mind was the body of Aureus, blood pooling around him. He felt himself step back and fall to the ground, stumbling in his horror. The clatter of the gun falling to the stone floor when Roppi dropped it. Vividly he could see the bloody mess of Aureus's chest, and ironically his only thoughts had been, _Red is the color of heroes_ , because it was the only thing he could think of. The silence was making his ears throb. Even Roppi was held paralyzed by the blood on his hands. He'd never actually killed anyone… Maybe he hadn't wanted to. In the eerie quiet, the phone on the counter began to ring. They silently listened to its repetition until it was punctuated with a long _beeeeee_. There was static on the other end. A voice, the Voice, came through this static. _"Roppi, you've broken one of the rules of the game,"_ it said, low, cold, and sweet. _"You have eight seconds. Did you know that eight is the number of eternity? It's your number… Hachimenroppi. Enjoy your time."_ There was a _click_ , and then silence. Shintaro wanted to turn his gaze from the fallen Aureus, but couldn't bring himself to. He vaguely registered that Roppi's breathing was getting shallow. Fear? Probably. He heard him starting to speak, and then stopping. Shintaro realized he hadn't counted the seconds. How much time had it been? Six, maybe. Seven? Eight…

A bright burst of light, and fiery heat. Shintaro felt sure that he'd been blinded by the explosion. He felt as though a gust of wind had blown over him, a heavy wind that cast a bonfire his way. It was hot air, but it wasn't enough to set him aflame or anything. As he turned at last in an attempt to see if Roppi was alright, he saw his friend sliding down the wall as though he'd been thrown there. He was choking, the wind knocked out of him. Shintaro was kneeling on the stone; could it have been that Roppi, who'd been standing, was blown back by the explosion?

" **One of my favorite symbols… is the phoenix,** " said the voice of Aureus, and Shintaro turned to see a figure amongst the flames. Terror kept him in place. The figure smiled.

"Shintaro!" Roppi was surprised. Lost in thought, Shintaro's eyes had shifted from grey to red again. Now he stood frozen, unresponsive and with a look of fear on his face. Roppi didn't know what to do, straightening up and ordering Aureus to help him. " _What did you do._ "

Aureus shrugged. "He just happened to remember something – right on cue. It'll be over soon. I mean…"

"Tch…" Roppi turned from him and went to the unseeing Shintaro, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. " _Shintaro, are you okay?_ Snap out of it!" He jerked his shoulders once more. "Come on, or I'll fucking punch you…," he said through gritted teeth. Roppi found himself oddly frightened of his unresponsiveness.

For Shintaro, the scene of a blazing conflagration of consequence began to fade as he heard Roppi shouting at him. Blinking dazedly, he realized that he was being shaken. Roppi, frustrated but otherwise alright, was right in front of him. He looked around in a panic. "Eh? Ah—oh—"

"Do you understand yet?" Aureus asked excitedly. "Think about it…"

"Other timelines… of these games?" Shintaro inquired faintly, his skin white as a sheet.

"These— You mean to say," Roppi growled, "that these games have happened before?"

"Resetting the game is something that is governed by Rodd, another 'game master,'" he explained, happy they were getting it. "I'm allowed to grant this as an action on certain special occasions… Despite the fact that none of the players remember, the outcome tends to shift. Let's see… How many times have we played this game, I wonder…?" he mused, looking up at the ceiling and contemplating this. Head still tilted upwards, his eyes swiveled to look at them. "I wouldn't worry too much, though. I think this might be it!" He grinned at them. "This might be the last route! I mean, to be honest I've gotta admit that I can't clearly remember any other timelines, myself. Rodd – he does, and so does Muse. I don't know about all of the others, necessarily, but I'm sure some of them know. Maybe." He paused. "And plus, there's you, Shintaro! Good luck with that."

"Er, thanks…"

Roppi's eyes narrowed, and Shintaro awkwardly got to his feet beside him. "So what's your purpose down here, again?"

"I'm an Easter egg," he reiterated. "And I'm the best items master there is!" he added with a grin. "I have the best items in-game, so anyone that finds me can get the choice to receive their own personalized super-special item!"

"What… are ours?" asked Shintaro, afraid to be excited. What kind of 'items' would they be?

"Well, for you two, only Roppi would get something tangible," he conceded, stroking his chin. "Roppi, yours is pretty badass. The item is called a Harrowing Blade. It's a switchblade like you would normally carry around in your realm, right?"

"…Right…" Roppi frowned at him, none too excited.

"But _this_ knife… when you draw blood with it – the person whose blood you draw; see, it draws out the worst in that person. All of the negative things inside of them, no matter how well compartmentalized or buried or well-hidden they are, just spill out. It's a _disgusting_ weapon. It's great. It's bad, but it's great. So bad…" He paused, looking nervously at the ground. "…But, yeah! That's your item!"

Roppi considered that option with growing interest. "What if… someone can't handle the worst part of themselves?"

"Then they break," Aureus stated matter-of-factly. "You break them. Easy." He turned in his swivel chair to face Shintaro, who tensed in preparation. "Now you, Shintaro… You have the option to bring one person back to life."

Shintaro blinked. "…Huh?"

"You have the option," he repeated, "to bring someone… who has died in this game… back to life."

"Ah—" He froze at the huge implications of his statement. "Bring… back…?"

"Tsuki," Roppi breathed, eyes wide. He looked at Shintaro.

"Now, Roppi," Aureus continued, "he can't choose who it is that he brings back."

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Roppi growled, and Aureus shrugged.

Shintaro stared, dumbfounded. His mouth was open in his incomprehension of this entire idea. To bring someone back…? Impossible. But, how many times had he died now, apparently…?

"The person he brings back could be anyone in the game," Aureus said with a sly smile. "So long as Shintaro can recognize the name and face… Seeing as he has a photographic memory, this isn't a problem. Condition two is that he must have interacted with this person. Condition three is that he must have had a good first impression of this person."

"D…does this include the people in the female game?" Shintaro inquired, pale again.

"…It does," Aureus confirmed.

"I want to do it," he said firmly.

"Now, Shintaro, I also want to warn you of the consequences that might—"

" _I want to do it,_ " he repeated.

"If I could just—"

"I'm not changing my mind!" Shintaro's eyes filled with hot tears. "Yeah, I know it might not be Ayano who comes back, but… nobody in this game deserved to die…! If it's Tsuki… or Psyche—even Delic! Shizuo or Yukine… If it's Ene, or Kido, or Ayano…" He looked down. "Yeah… if there's even a chance of it being Ayano… If there's a way to save _anyone_ …" He blinked the tears away with determination and looked at Aureus directly. "There's no way I'd say no!"

Aureus blinked, then smiled. "Alright, Shintaro. These things will be granted at the end of this conversation… But there's one other option – instead of either of you getting your items… It's a dual deal – a select item for the both of you because you came down as a pair—"

"We don't want to hear it," Roppi answered for them. He clenched and unclenched his fists. "If there's even a chance…"

Aureus smiled weakly. "Well, Shintaro almost has the right idea… 'no one deserves to die,' you know? But if you set your sights on only one outcome, Roppi… you may be gravely disappointed…"

Roppi scoffed. "As if it'd be the first time I was disappointed."

Aureus drew his lips into a thin line. Shrugged. "That's true… But, for now…we'll wait 'til the end to ask again about those items, alright? For now, it's now my job to tell you where the game masters are located."

"You can tell us that?" Shintaro asked, in awe.

"Yep!" he grinned, sticking up both thumbs and waggling them back and forth again. "In fact, it's kinda my job… so… you know…" He shrugged. "So, the other six game masters are in the control center, which is in the tallest tower of the city. The way to get in is through an underground passage, but you can only get in if everyone on the playing field approaches the entrance at once. Yeah, that means that you need to be in an alliance with everyone in-game. Right now that seems to be impossible… so the players need to be narrowed down again." He looked up, thinking. "In fact… even though your player number had been halved by this morning… with the new recruits and the surviving females coming in, there are a couple more than you guys started with now. There definitely needs to be some thinning out. I wonder who it'll be," he grinned, and Shintaro looked at Roppi nervously.

Roppi merely watched Aureus in a perpetual glare. "So who do we need to kill, then? The people who won't cooperate…"

"Right now, _you_ would be included in that bracket, Roppi," Aureus informed him, cocking an eyebrow. "You need to get your act together and start working with the other players, no matter _how much_ they piss you off… Unfortunately for you, the best way to end the game _is_ the ultimate alliance. I mean, yeah… some of the players _definitely_ need to die, because… uh, however many that are in-game right now is too much." He shrugged as Roppi's glare continued to try and pierce his easy-going demeanor. Aureus only stretched, bringing his hands to the back of his head and leaning back in his swivel chair. "But other than that…" He began counting on his fingers. "Group 1 is just trying to survive this thing and get home, as you know. Because you guys are allied with them, there should be no problem including them in the plan to make peace. Group 2 is your group, and you guys just need to all get back together. Right now you guys just need to make sure that you and Group 1 are _stable_. …Group 3 is already in the process of trying to make the ultimate alliance, so they're on the right track. They'd be a good group to start allying with. Yukiteru and A-ya have some potential, but we're yet to find out whether that's good or bad. For now, it's actually very good, and could be an asset when trying to figure out how to defeat any power players. Group 4 was about to go on a revenge spree, but they've chosen to start trying to save others' lives all thanks to you, actually." He grinned. "Good job, Roppi. Though I'm pretty sure that Ciel's gotta die soon… Which'll suck for Shinichi. But yeah, they're fine for right now. Group 5 is super disoriented right now because of their loss of the only guy who knew what was going on – they're all new players. It's hard to see exactly what they're about as of right now, but their current goal is to find Group 1 and ally themselves with them, so they're doing alright. One of them is very close to Kaneki, as a heads up. _Nice job_ , Roppi."

Roppi gave a _tch_ , looking away.

"Lastly, Group 6 also has the plan to create a huge alliance, courtesy of Izaya himself. Akise came up with it too, but he was a little late in the game. Celty's found me already in her game – she's the biker gal. So she has all this info too… though she hasn't told Izaya about it yet," he laughed. "The only really dangerous one in that group is Suzuya, because he's liable to slaughter anyone he feels is a threat. He's creepy as all hell." He shook his head. "But, uh… there is one power player to worry about right now: Yato. He's gone AWOL from Group 6 and is just out scaring or slaughtering anyone he finds. It _sucks_." He sighed heavily as he brought his hands to his head, dragging them down his face. "Yato is a _jerk_."

"But he was allied with us," Shintaro argued. "What happened?"

"He was pretty loud and obnoxious before," commented Roppi, bringing a sleeve to his mouth. "Though… it did sound like he had his heart ripped out when Yukine died. Probably fucked him up."

Aureus was nodding. "After Yukine died, it was… actually really _sad_." He gave a small frown. "But… after being really depressed and stuff, and Izaya being a dick like usual…" – Roppi stifled a snicker behind his sleeve – "…he actually found some resolve. Things were looking up; at least he had the will to go on. Maybe he was a little revenge-driven, but the person he wanted to kill was Kuroha, so it was all okay. Then _Nora_ came in from the female game, and it went downhill from there."

"Who's Nora?" asked Shintaro.

"A Shinki like Yukine… but she's a creepy one. And she's apparently like a symbol of his past, which _sucks_ because now he's turning all 'God of Calamity' on us. Which sucks!"

"We get it," Roppi said flatly. "It sucks."

Aureus coughed.

"So, wait, what kind of god _is_ he?" asked Shintaro, perplexed. "He originally introduced himself as a delivery god, but when we started up our alliance, he said he was a god of fortune… Now a god of _calamity_?"

"Yeah, it's kinda complicated," Aureus answered, rubbing at the back of his head. "He was originally _created_ to be a God of Calamity, but then he broke off from his maker and became an unknown delivery god. It was Yukine who convinced him it was possible to become a god of fortune. But now…" He shrugged.

"So the only person we really have to worry about is Yato," Roppi stated with a nod.

"But… he's just, you know, really upset, right?" asked Shintaro tentatively.

"I mean," said Aureus, "you _could_ try to talk him out of it, but I don't think it'll work… I mean—" He clutched his hands into fists, swinging his arms back and forth. "…If you wanna risk it, you can go ahead." He stopped swinging his arms. "…If you _want_ …"

"Um… maybe not," Shintaro frowned.

"In that case, Roppi's right," Aureus nodded. "Yato's really the only _real_ antagonist right now. Plus yourself, Roppi, but I'm hoping you go back with Shintaro here… Yeah, I ship that idea." He nodded to himself, and they both squinted their eyes at him. Shintaro seemed frightened.

"Reconnecting with Seidou and Group 1?" Roppi clarified.

At Aureus's confirmation, Shintaro sighed in relief, much to Roppi's annoyed confusion. "Yeah… but if you don't want any more power players… get back to your group," he said, tone shifting away from playful and happy-go-lucky. His expression became serious. "Don't let Seidou select his special item on those pillars."

Shintaro furrowed his brow. "—Ah?" He thought of what their items had been – Seidou's was… what? _FastForward… right?_

"Why?" inquired Roppi.

The items master put a finger to his nose. "Secret," he answered in that childish way.

"Will he die?" asked Shintaro worriedly.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no… We don't let any time-related special items lead to death." The golden-haired boy waved him off. "You don't have to worry about that, but I'm just trying to seriously warn you, here… Thank god Kuroha's dead – he was _bad_. Oh, right!" He looked at Roppi. "I thought it important to tell you how he died: he was killed with a single bullet to the head, using Psyche's gun." Aureus smiled a warm smile. "Poetic."

Roppi stared at him for a moment, unable to think of anything to say. His red eyes shifted to gaze at the stone floor beneath their feet.

"…I'm glad," Shintaro said quietly. "Can you… tell me how Touka's doing?" he requested tentatively.

"Oh, sure," Aureus answered heartily. "…Actually, not so good, but she still has a chance if you get going on back. Most of the groups in this game don't act at night." He pointed to the screens to indicate the setting sun. "It'll be dark, so you want be able to see anyone coming… but that's the perfect time to go, because that means they can't see you, either."

Shintaro swallowed. "I guess so."

"You've just gotta become one with the night," Aureus explained. "Walk with confidence. Even if you can't see, remember than no one else can, either. Unless you're a demon with night vision, but both of the demons are dead!" And he began to laugh.

"Uh… yeah… Thank goodness…" Shintaro laughed weakly with him. Roppi rolled his eyes. "But, um… there's something I've been wondering for awhile now… It's been really bothering me."

"Hm?~" Aureus eyed him curiously.

"What realm are we in, right now?" Shintaro gripped at the strap of the medical bag. "I mean, there are all sorts of realms that you guys are taking us from. From my Realm of the Heat-Haze, whatever that means, to Roppi's Realm of Alternate Personalities… Seidou's Realm of Ghouls. What about you, Aureus? What realm are _you_ from… you and all of the other game masters? Where _are_ we?"

Aureus blinked at him, and Roppi glanced at Shintaro, not having thought of that himself. It was such an obvious thought; why hadn't he…?

"It's hard to explain," Aureus answered, and thought on this. "We are in the realm… in which all of your realms coexist. It's like the intersection of every one of your realities. How's that?"

"Is that intersection how you can generate so much power as to bring things like demons and gods here? Or is it something else?"

"Good guess! Um…" Aureus paused. "…Yes."

"So is it something else, or is it the intersection of realities?" Roppi frowned.

"Yes."

"Uhh, okay," Shintaro sighed, and Aureus grinned, putting his index finger to the tip of his nose again.

Roppi was unamused. "What now?"

"Nothing."

Roppi clicked his tongue. "Alright, what weaknesses does Yato have?"

"His puffy-fluff scarf," Aureus answered matter-of-factly.

"…Seriously?"

"No," the golden-haired man beamed. "But it's a pretty good start. Um, Yukine."

"Yukine's dead," Roppi scowled.

"Cats?"

"Can you give us any _real_ weaknesses?" asked Shintaro, exasperated. "Or are you not allowed to? Is that it?"

"No, no," he waved them off. "Hm… Weaknesses for Yato…" He thought on this deeply for some time. Then, he looked at them both, shrugged, and gave a vague 'I'unno.' "Go get 'im, boys."

"…" Roppi was glowering at him at this point.

"Jeez, calm down…! I was _kidding_ … Well, not really. Anything else, guys?"

"If we win the game, um… what comes after?" Shintaro asked. "I mean, with so many dead, I don't know that everyone will want to go home anymore…"

"I have nothing to go back to," Roppi confirmed dully.

"Um, about that…" Aureus looked around, avoiding eye contact. "That's all super secret. Classified, you know, if I told you, I'd have to kill you, and then that would just be a _bad time_ , and that's not what you guys…"

Shintaro crossed his arms. "You don't know what happens when the game ends, do you?"

"Nope!"

"Useless," Roppi scoffed.

"Hey!" Aureus spun around to turn away from them. "I mean, I was still gonna give you guys your items, but I guess you don't want 'em anymore…"

"Fuck you."

"Fine, fine…" Aureus turned slowly. "I guess you guys need to head out if you want to help out Touka, huh?" At their responses of concurrence, he sighed. "Alright, alright… So you don't wanna know your dual item?" Firm expressions of dissent answered him.

"Please hurry up with this…" Shintaro was restlessly shifting from foot to foot.

"Alright. Roppi, would you like your Harrowing Blade?"

Roppi nodded curtly.

"Shintaro, you wish you use your Revival item?"

"Yes." Shintaro clenched his fists, chest tight.

"Alright…" Aureus did a full 360 in his chair, seeming to pull a switchblade out of thin air when his back was turned. "Your Harrowing Blade, Roppi. Pretty cool, right?" He held it out to the bitter one.

Roppi hesitated, then took the blade in the items master's hands. He turned it over, examining the hilt – black with eight rubies inlaid into the ebony. Flicking out the blade, he found the metal to be dyed crimson. "…Wow." It was the only compliment he could get out.

Aureus beamed happily, knowing Roppi was impressed with the item. "Don't cut me, by the way. It won't do anything to me. As a warning, it can't kill anyone. It can only draw blood. And, well, all that other cool stuff I mentioned earlier. Yeah?" Roppi grunted in comprehension. "And Shintaro, I'll set the revival into motion. Even though I'm not allowed to tell you who it'll be, I _can_ say that they should be awake and alive by dawn. Sound good?"

Shintaro nodded, mute.

"Good luck, you guys. I've underestimated the both of you, so… continue to impress me!" He gave a double-thumbs-up. "I believe in you guys. Don't do anything stupid, okay, Roppi? Shintaro, don't die. Sound good, guys?"

They nodded – Shintaro was overwhelmed, and Roppi was just perpetually irked by this guy.

"Remember what I told you about the night," Aureus reiterated. "Now, just head directly north of the exit to this place, and you should be able to find the hospital where your group is located. If ever you guys come across another items module, I'll make sure you two get exclusively cool items. They can't be super powerful like the ones you got here, but they'll be better than the regular ones." He smiled happily. "Good luck, guys!"

Shintaro bowed hastily while Roppi shifted his weight to one side and looked altogether unimpressed. "Th… thank you for everything."

Aureus tipped an imaginary hat to him. "All part o' the job, sir," he said warmly.

Roppi nudged Shintaro, and the NEET looked at him, nodded, and straightened. As they turned, Aureus waved at them. "See ya, guys!"

Roppi looked back once more. "…Thanks." It was a grudging gratitude, but it was gratitude nonetheless. Overcome with joy, Aureus grinned to himself as they left, waving until the heavy wooden door was closed behind them.

In the yellow-lit hallway, Roppi pocketed the Harrowing Blade and picked up the ammo along with the machine gun. He winced, then looked at his injured hand. There it was, hurting like a bitch as he expected. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and proceeded to ignore the pain as he positioned the gun to a comfortable position in his left arm. Shintaro stood to the side, watching him gather everything.

"…I wonder who will come back to life," Roppi said quietly.

"Mm." Shintaro agreed with a slight nod of his head. "But… whoever it is…" He looked at Roppi with a furrowed brow and a weak smile. "…If I've saved at least one person… I think maybe I can feel worth saving, too. Y…you know?"

Roppi stared at him, silent. His expression softened before he turned and began walking down the hallway back to the ladder. "…Yeah…" He became distinctly aware of the Harrowing Blade in his pocket. Such a cruel weapon to have… an item made specifically for him, huh? What did that say, he wondered? "…I know it, Shintaro."


	47. Morgue

"An items pillar, huh?"

Akira nodded in confirmation at Kaneki's inquiry. She, Saiko, and Kiritsugu had just made their return from the upper floors of the hospital. Seidou's group would presumably be back soon.

It had been on the second floor in one of the hospital rooms: an items pillar, glowing purple. As the three of them approached, it activated, projecting the silhouette of the Voice before them.

" _Greetings!_ " it had exclaimed happily.

"I love these things," Saiko commented, approaching it with bright eyes. "It makes me feel like I'm in a video game, you know?"

Akira absently patted her head while Kiritsugu ignored her, examining the pillar with interest. "Is this one of the special items pillars they mentioned?"

"I'd say so," Akira nodded.

" _Welcome to the Emina Games, Kiritsugu Emiya,_ " the figure smiled. " _Unfortunately for the girls, they've not been input into these modules, so the only one in this group of three that can receive an item is you!_ " The silhouette spread its arms. " _After player Hachimenroppi broke off from Group 2, it was made possible to activate and select items from these modules without the entire group present. I'm sure Akira Mado and Saiko here can explain to you what to do when the screen comes up, alright? Congratulations on your find, guys!_ " The silhouette disappeared, and a pink screen with white and grey lettering came up:

Ken Kaneki ... [FastForward/Rewind]  
Ginshi Shirazu ... [Ghoul Activation]  
 _Kiritsugu Emiya ... [Heroic Spirit/Generation]_  
Light Yagami ... [Forfeit/Followers]

Kiritsugu gazed with hollow eyes at the lettering before him. "If another were to find this pillar from my group, would they be unable to activate it if I've already made a choice?"

"I think that's the case," Akira answered, crossing her arms over her chest. All of her weight was shifted to her right side, as her left ankle was still injured, albeit wrapped up.

"What'll Kiri-tsun do?" inquired Saiko, giggling.

He glanced back at her at the nickname. "I will tell the others about this, and we'll make a joint decision. I can't tell what benefits or disadvantages any of the other items might pose for us. Only they could have any idea, just as only I could begin to predict the outcome of my own items."

"Very good." Akira nodded. They set on out again, eventually returning to the ER, where they were now gathered along with the unconscious Touka and the tense Kaneki.

"It's in room 2-15," Kiritsugu informed him, and Kaneki closed his eyes, nodding silently.

"Alright, thank you… Once Seidou, Shirazu, and Light come back, we'll all head there together," said the half-ghoul.

"Seems appropriate," Akira agreed.

"Seidou," Saiko repeated. "I like him. He's funny."

"Funny's… a way to see him," Akira allowed.

"He has the potential of a soldier," Kiritsugu stated. "Not the talent, but certainly the diligence."

Akira closed her eyes, not giving any vocalized response.

"He's an earnest officer," commented Kaneki.

"I wonder how him and Shira-gin are doing… plus Light," said Saiko, looking at the ceiling. "You know… if they found anything and stuff."

A distracted hum was Kaneki's only response.

Elsewhere, these three explored the entirety of the ground floor, prospecting for anything and everything that could be of use to them. They found nothing of use besides a lovely little flashlight they found in the security office. After the ground floor was searched, they travelled to basement. There they found an empty room for the pharmacy and a complete laundry system with washer and dryer.

"You think it works?" asked Shirazu.

Seidou shrugged. "Knowing this place, probably not."

"Mm." Light put a hand to his chin, thinking. He and Seidou watched while Shirazu futzed around with the washer to see if it would turn on.

"Aw, no luck," he grumbled, and kicked it. "Oh well."

"Figures," said Seidou, and walked forward. Down the small cement hallway was one more door. "I'm going to guess… this is the morgue, then?" Seidou inquired, examining the entrance before him.

"Gives me the creeps," Shirazu mumbled. "I… don't like hospitals."

"Well, it's the only room left to search," said Light.

Nodding, Seidou opened the door. He didn't see why there should be anyone in the morgue anyway, seeing as this was an empty city they'd been placed in – besides the players themselves. There was no reason he could think of for the game masters to put deceased players in here; especially someone like Delic, who they had respectfully buried already.

But he flipped the switch on the wall to activate dim, flickering yellow light. In this eerie half-light, the tables were revealed to them: sixteen bodies in all, left exposed and without shrouds to blanket them. The thrum of the low lighting filled their ears. The three of them stared in shock.

"…Holy shit…," was all Shirazu could get out. "Who even…?"

Silently, Seidou stepped forward to the first body; that of a girl with pink hair and a light blue school uniform. She looked to be no more than fourteen. At her feet, he noticed a nametag:

 _Yuno Gasai, G1_  
 _Human, Realm of Future Diaries_

"Could these be… the victims of the female games?" mused Light, as Seidou squinted at the plate.

"Oh, jeez…" Shirazu cautiously approached Seidou and lifted the triangular label of plastic standing on Yuno's table. Turning it to the back, he found red lettering:

 _Kill count: 1_  
 _Killed by: Maka Albarn_

"Their stories are all here," Seidou spoke somberly. He went to the next, another young girl, this one with a beige, red, and black themed school uniform. Her brown hair was short, and a single red ribbon was tied in her brown locks.

 _B-ko, G1_  
 _Human, Realm of the Bookmark of Demise_

A terrible feeling began to settle in Seidou's chest as he walked amongst the dead. He didn't know anyone thus far. And he hoped that he wouldn't find anyone that he _did_ know… These girls… they were only kids. He didn't want to read these nameplates, but somehow, he felt as though it were an obligation of his. It felt worse to look at these bodies and not even know their name. To mourn them… who would even know they were dead? How could he possibly know who was left to remember them?

 _Hiyori Iki, G1_  
 _Human/Half-phantom, Realm of the Near and Far Shores_

Remembering someone like Psyche or Tsuki… it hurt. To think of someone like Delic, there was another form of regret that seeded itself there… perhaps because he never had the chance to get to know this person. And for these people to be down here… The unbearable feeling in his chest only grew. This room was a mausoleum. This morgue was their tomb. People like Saiko and Touka… and Akira, yeah… They were survivors from their game. These were all of the fallen. All of the ones who'd been murdered in this madness, all in one place… If he were to compile everyone that had died so far in the game he knew, what would it look like, he wondered? This carnage… this was where they were all headed, wasn't it?

 _Bishamonten, G1_  
 _Goddess of War, Realm of the Near and Far Shores_

Seidou took pause, taking a bit longer to look upon this person: a woman with long golden hair that pooled around her and spilled over the edge of the table with its length. Looking at who had killed her, he was admittedly surprised. _Akira and Touka both… huh…?_ He tried to imagine a combo attack between the two of them: Akira, the emotionless CCG officer, and Touka, the ghoul. Killing a goddess together…? He supposed if the circumstances deemed it necessary, it _might_ make sense for her to team up with a full ghoul, but… Seidou closed his eyes and shook his head. _A goddess… from that shores realm… Like, Yato?_ He furrowed his brow. This one sure was a mystery. He wondered… According to the back of the nameplate, this Bishamonten person had killed two people… How many had she injured? Was she an antagonist of that game, as Sebastian was for theirs? _And come to think of it… These first four… are all labeled '_ G1 _.' Group 1 was wiped out for this game, then, huh? How… terrible…_ The thought of Kaneki and Shirazu being killed off came to mind, but he pushed it away and continued forward to the next cadaver.

 _Ayano Tateyama, G2_  
 _Human, Realm of the Heat-Haze_

Seidou froze, looking upon her gentle face, pale and sunken. A crimson muffler was wrapped around her neck, splayed about her as her brown hair was. Two red hairclips clipped to her bangs did nothing to keep it from looking mussed, and the brown look of dried blood caked her forehead just below these clips. She wore a black school uniform, and she looked to be only slightly older than B-ko and Yuno.

Seidou put his hand over his mouth. This must be the girl that Shintaro spoke about… He found himself back in the evening before the grand faceoff of yesterday, sitting in front of Shintaro on a chair while the red-jerseyed teen sat hunched forward on the edge of his bed. He spoke of heroes and of happiness. _'…The one problem I couldn't solve,' huh?_ He felt as though someone had scooped out his insides and thrown them to the cement. It wasn't a good feeling. _Even after that conversation, I…_ He held his chest. _…I hope Shintaro is doing alright. Please let him be okay…_ He closed his eyes. Suddenly Shintaro's pained eyes were not his own sorrowful orbs, but Akira's purple ones, guarded and distant. _I need… to apologize to Mado,_ he grudgingly reminded himself. _Look at me, being so angry with her here… And for what purpose?_

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and pulled himself back to the morgue. Looking around, he discovered that Shirazu and Light were both still in the entrance. Light had his arms crossed in an oddly calm position, almost looking bored. Shirazu was stuck frozen in place. "Say, Seidou… Do we gotta go through here?" he asked, voice quaky.

"I… want to know their names. Look at their faces," Seidou said slowly, looking at the remaining eleven bodies. "I want to… be able to think of them. They… should be remembered, too."

Light raised his eyebrows slightly. _A name and a face, is it?_ He refrained from smiling. _Ironic, I guess._ "Maybe we should tell the girls about this," he suggested. "Maybe Akira-san and Saiko-chan can tell us more about them."

"Maybe we shouldn't, though," said Shirazu. "I mean… would they want to see these bodies again?"

"It would give closure if they didn't get to see the bodies beforehand," Light pointed out. "Plus, it would provide assurance that their bodies were taken care of."

"In a creepy-ass morgue? In a _basement?_ "

Light shrugged apologetically. "I'd think it was better than the vessels just disappearing when the survivors came to this game."

Shirazu took pause, hanging his head and shifting from foot to foot. "Yeah… you're right…"

"And…" Light brought a hand to his chin in thought, cradling his elbow with his other hand. "…To be practical… this might be a good source of food for people like Kaneki-san and Touka-chan."

"No way," Seidou said immediately, and Shirazu and Light looked at him.

"They need to eat sometime, don't they, Seidou-san?" inquired Light.

"I mean…" Seidou backtracked a bit, taking the idea into consideration. It made him feel ill. "I… Logically, it would… be… um." He swallowed. " _Technically_ , if they are… already dead… then… maybe… they could be allowed… to consume… someone in the morgue… under the decision of Saiko and Mado… I mean—Akira."

Light nodded. "That would make sense, seeing as they fought together."

"I don't like any of this," grumbled Shirazu quietly, putting a hand to his orange-haired head. "Not at all, man… Fuck…"

Seidou turned back. "I just… want to take a look at these last ones before we head back. You guys can wait outside if you want. I just… feel like I should do this."

"If that pleases you," Light smiled. "You're very honorable."

"I—I wanna look too," Shirazu said, running over. Blinking, Light followed. "I wanna remember 'em, like you said. I shouldn't not look because I don't wanna. No, I mean… like, that's exactly why I _should_ look, you know? 'Cause they deserve it."

Seidou gave a sad smile, and Light closed his eyes, nodding in concurrence. Shirazu saw Ayano lying on the table and knew that she had something to do with Shintaro. Swallowing uncomfortably, he touched her hand, cold and lifeless. "I'm sorry you didn't make it, man… Shintaro really wanted to see ya."

Somberly, they continued. Seidou recognized vaguely the next name: Tsubomi Kido. Seeing as she was also from the Realm of the Heat-Haze, he figured she was also someone from Shintaro's realm. How many people had Shintaro lost? For some reason, it made him feel guilty.

The next few he didn't recognize in the least – another young human in school uniform and a young Deadman in a yellow dress; a full parasite and a homunculus; a human in her late teens, another Deadman with hair the color of snowflakes… To Seidou's surprise, this girl (known as Shiro or The Wretched Egg, who had killed two people just like Bishamonten) had been offed by none other than Saiko. Maybe he'd underestimated that strange kid. _Or maybe this 'wretched egg' was already weakened by everybody else,_ he thought drily.

"Holy shit, Saiko killed somebody?" Shirazu reiterated aloud, utterly astonished. "Seriously? She doesn't do shit! What _happened_?"

"The situation called for her to act, I'm guessing," Light shrugged.

Continuing forward, Seidou discovered Eto Yoshimura's body on the following table. Reading that she was a natural half-ghoul, he had to pause. "The One-Eyed Owl…?" he guessed, looking into the surprisingly unthreatening-looking face of a girl with untamed green hair.

"That's the legendary one-eyed?" Shirazu asked breathlessly.

"I think so," Seidou answered. Light tilted his head, and at his wordless inquiry Seidou continued, "The One-Eyed Owl is the most infamous ghoul of our world, and has killed many humans and ghouls… being a naturally created half-ghoul, they… she is… er, was extremely powerful. The only person that has ever been able to face her and successfully harm her is Arima himself: the Shinigami of the CCG. …And not even he could kill her."

 _Shinigami of the CCG?_ Light found this strangely amusing. _Speaking of Shinigami… Ryuk doesn't seem to be around. It's kind of a relief, but at the same time, I don't have the notebook… What a pain._ He became distinctly aware of the pen in his pocket that was supposed to be his weapon. _These game masters… they must think that's really funny…_

Shirazu peered over Seidou's shoulder as he flipped the plate over to view the back. "She got four people…," Shirazu breathed. "And it took a few people at once to kill her…"

"Probably the strong ones from their own respective realms, I'd say," suggested Light, and Seidou nodded.

"I mean," added Shirazu, "they _were_ the ones that lasted as long as they did. I don't get how Saiko made it, honestly, but she _did_ kill that Egg person somehow, so… I dunno."

Seidou looked ahead – there were only three bodies left, and one of them seemed to be playing tricks on his eyes. The next was a woman in military attire – a human. A young android-esque spirit in school attire. Lastly was a dim haze of a girl, pulsating in some kind of perpetual, gentle glitch. Shirazu raised his hand as though about to touch her, hesitated, and then decidedly backed off. Seidou saw on her nameplate that she was a computer program named Ene, or Takane Enomoto. _Another one that Shintaro knew,_ Seidou thought soberly, and looked at her resting face, adorned with odd data features.

"…Damn, woulda liked to have met her," commented Shirazu sadly. "She seems… really cool."

Light furrowed his brow, and Seidou frowned deeply at the orange-headed one.

" _What?_ " he cried.

Seidou silently turned back to the door to the morgue. "I… would have liked to, too." He paused. "…Let's go."

Giving soft answers of agreement, they began on their return to the ER.


	48. It's Warm at the Gates of Hell

Back in the Emergency Room, lying beside Kaneki just as before, there was the unconscious Touka. Behind her eyelids, visions played over in her head – memories of the occurrences of the female games.

Groups 2 and 6 had settled in the northernmost building of the city area; the very building that Groups 1 and 2 of the male game had met. The building where Delic had died. There, Touka's and Akira's groups had found their first special items module. Touka relived these moments with some pleasance. Group 2 – Akira, Saiko, and Ayano – had already chosen Saiko to receive the special item for their group. Saiko could thus now control her kagune, to a point.

Around her were the three living members of Group 2 along with the single other member of her group: Ene. Kanade, Riza Hawkeye, and Kido had all perished in the last encounter they'd had, and as of right now, Touka herself only suffered from a bruised neck and a broken arm. Ene had a leg disintegrated and seemed a bit glitchy, but was cheery nonetheless, much to Touka's annoyance. Akira's worst was just a sprained ankle, and Saiko was yet uninjured.

Touka and Ene stepped up to the items module, and the static silhouette smiled at them, presenting their choices. Despite all they had gone through together thus far, something about Ene still rubbed Touka the wrong way. So, when the selection screen was projected and Ene's choice was "Human Body," the rage began to blossom in Touka's chest. She could always feel the eyes of Akira boring into her. She could sense the distaste; the uncertainty. Yes, they had fought together now, but their dynamic was still very uneasy.

 _Why is it…_ Touka thought to herself, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, _…that that kind of thing is a special item…? That lucky bastard… What, is it because of the fact she once was a human? I never was, and never will be. As if I wanted to be born this way… What bullshit…!_

Just when Touka thought she was going to explode with her frustration, Ene spoke: "Say, do you need that 'FastForward' thing there?"

Touka snapped out of it – this was before she'd jumped forward in time, and for right then Touka was from the same point in time as Kaneki and Seidou were. "…Huh? Why?"

"Because I don't want mine," Ene said with a smile.

Touka stared at her incredulously. "But… you could be a human."

"I could," Ene agreed with a shrug. "But why should I? I know that there's really no point in becoming a human at this point." She brought her hands together in front of her, blue gaze cast to the side. "My human body… it's not very useful to any of you… I'd always been sick before… Touka, to be honest, I… I've already died."

Ayano wrapped her arms around herself in the background, looking away in something like guilt. Saiko patted her on the head questioningly, and the red-scarfed one smiled at Saiko apologetically.

Ene didn't pay them any mind. "Thinking about it now, since I died two years ago, I looked for my murderer for a year straight. Yeah, at first this body was great – I can do anything I want, and I'm not hindered by my stupid human body… unable to do anything. But I can't feel sensations anymore… and after all, I did have to die to become this way. I was set on killing my killer." She paused. "In retrospect, it's all pretty ridiculous. How could I kill anybody while I was stuck in the internet anyway? And even though this isn't really the best of outcomes…" She looked back at the ghoul before her. "I mean, there's an old friend of mine I got to find again, and I had to pull him away from the past. So… even though I used to be a human, if I can't change what I am now, why worry so much about it? If something can't be changed, it should be accepted, you know? And to try and come to terms with that… well, all of it would mean nothing if I just accepted this opportunity so easily. Life isn't that easy. We can only move forward; we can't stay in one place. We can't go backwards." Ene shrugged. "…That's all."

Touka stared in awe – somehow, she wasn't angry anymore. She didn't want to admit it, but suddenly she had some kind of respect for Ene. Turning away from the computer program, she mumbled a "thank you." In her life, could she really come to terms with being a ghoul? Could humans stop judging that fact? She doubted it. But Ene did make her feel a little better about it. There was a lot to work through; she knew it. To be able to go to the future… Maybe in the future she'd be stronger – not just physically, but emotionally. Maybe she'd have to power to say 'no' to the desire for revenge. Maybe she'd be able to muster the courage to tell Akira that she was the one who killed her father out of that very desire. Maybe she'd have the strength to face her own sins and come to terms with not only the fact that she was a ghoul… but to come to terms with herself, simple as that.

"Should I?" she asked quietly.

"I mean, it'll probably take you to Saiko's time? Right?" Ene asked, back to her bubbly self. "Right?"

Touka nodded slightly, hesitated, and looked around at the three remaining of Group 2. Saiko gave her a thumbs-up, and Ayano smiled encouragingly. Akira merely didn't make eye contact with her at all.

Touka swallowed, and then tentatively selected her option of 'FastForward.' In the flash of light that followed, she lost all sense of the world around her as new experiences flooded her mind. She saw college entrance exams before her; her fist was connecting with Kaneki's face out of her profound pain stemming from his leave from the coffee shop of Anteiku; Anteiku was being raided by the CCG and a friend of the manager was carrying her away before she could even tell what was going on; she heard of Kaneki making his appearance and fighting for Anteiku only to go missing after the battle… Time spilled and tumbled around her, faster and faster – a new coffee shop, called :re. A light breeze, a heavy heart, a bright sun… no, that was… the items module…?

Finding herself on her hands and knees, Touka lifted her head to look at the people around her. "I like your outfit," commented Ene happily, and Touka looked down at herself to see that she was in her coffee shop attire for :re. Her hair no longer covered one of her eyes. She saw that her tears had fallen to the ground, leaving a small pool on the flooring. Wiping at her eyes, she stood, staggering in disorientation. She felt the raging ocean in her heart had been quelled. The storm had become a soft, sorrowful drizzle. She felt steady. She could stand.

That night, Touka told Akira of her sin. She took her to the side and requested a serious chat. Akira was cold as she always was with her, but Touka didn't really mind anymore. She expected it. At the time, Ene and Ayano were having a serious chat of their own about the death of Kido. Saiko was pretending to sleep on the ground in the meantime.

Akira was coolly responding to all of Touka's words in the buildup to what Touka knew she had tell her at some time or another. It would have to happen. In this game, if one of them were to die… Touka couldn't let this terrible act go unsaid. So she talked with her, avoiding it as long as she could before the CCG officer at last said to her, "Please get to the point of what you're trying to tell me. I don't think you brought me over here to have a simple night chat."

Touka lowered her eyes. "Akira… your name; it's Akira Mado, right?"

"Correct," Akira answered shortly.

The ghoul took a deep breath and felt her fear draining from her chest. It was only regret, soggy and leaden in her heart. "Your father, Kureo Mado, was killed by the ghoul known as Rabbit… That was me." She felt Akira's gaze on her at last, but she did not look back, only continuing. "I feel like that's something you deserve to know… I couldn't have been able to tell you about it before. It was far too fresh before I jumped through time – I remember… that night… very clearly. I remember taking off the glove of his left hand, in all my bitterness, and I… And I saw the ring on his finger, and realized… He had a family, too." She paused. "I… have done a lot of things that I regret. Things I can never take back. Things that… that I'm going to have to pay for someday. Akira…" The shame and guilt filled her being. She was saturated with regret. "I know you want to kill me. If you want… I'll let you do it." She took this moment to look back at Akira, who was staring her down with those violet eyes, guarded as ever. Touka watched the officer's eyes flicker with the inner turmoil… the debate that she knew had to be going on in her mind right then. "I mean it," the ghoul said, and smiled. "I know I deserve it… you see?"

Akira looked down on her, face stone with her eyes vaguely depicting the battle of choice within. Touka felt as though it took forever – she saw the CCG officer's thumb approach the trigger for her quinque. She had no idea what Akira could be thinking. It took a thousand moments for Akira to turn her head away sharply, thumb releasing from the button. "Don't be ridiculous," she said curtly, and Touka tilted her head. "Do you realize the inconvenience of that? You are an asset to the safety of both my group and yours." Akira closed her eyes. "Besides, Touka, that would leave Ene as the only remaining member of Group 6." Her voice was slightly taut as she spoke.

Touka stared blankly, then couldn't help but smile. That was the first time Akira had spoken her name. That alone filled her with light. _That's right, I can't die… Kaneki hasn't come back yet. I know… one day, he will. I need to make it back, at least for that. And if Akira Mado can at least tolerate me… maybe there's some hope after all._

At peace, Touka closed her eyes. She thought perhaps she heard the humming of artificial lights, but her senses shifted, making the hum metamorphose into the rumbling of some dark premonition. Akira was waking her up that night, her expression urgent. Touka was the first person she pulled from slumber. In all seriousness, she told the ghoul that she had a very bad feeling about tonight. Touka, blinking wearily, paused before getting to her feet. Akira hadn't been wrong about her intuition yet.

That was the night they were ambushed. It was Group 5 attacking, consisting of only two people. The Wretched Egg, Shiro, was the one who attacked them all while Touka and Akira were waking up the other three members of their groups. Akira was the first attacked by this girl all in white, snowy hair flowing around her as she slammed Akira into the wall with a single fist. Touka ran to help her, and the scene began to blur. The Wretched Egg was a ghost, hovering in the moonlight shining from the broken wall with tendrils of blood circling her as though she were some kind of demonic entity. As everyone else gathered their bearings, the Wretched Egg smiled.

Sitting atop the debris of the wall was a single girl with messy green hair, watching the scene unfold with a pleased little smile. Only looking back now could Touka remember this, as she wasn't paid any mind to while the Wretched Egg was their enemy.

Akira got back on her feet to battle relatively quickly, and as they fought this Deadman, everything began blending together, the colors running as though the world were watercolor and it had just rained. Touka remembered hearing Ayano crying out to Ene… Calling out her name and pleading for her to tell someone named Shintaro that she was sorry. Tell him he wasn't at fault. She remembered her apologizing to everyone as she went to block an attack aimed for Ene, only to be decapitated, head neatly sliced from her shoulders with a tendril of blood. Her scarf flew, falling to the ground slowly as though in a gentle breeze, caressing the passing time and slowing the second's hand just long enough for her demise to sink in.

Vengeance was claimed, she remembered. The Wretched Egg was beaten down, and at last she'd been destroyed by Saiko in a sudden eruption of power through emotion that she didn't know she was capable of. In death, the Wretched Egg… Shiro was smiling.

The colors were pulsing, Touka's head was pounding even though she couldn't quite figure whether her headache was of the present or the past. She heard clapping, a slow beat. She saw the green-haired one smiling eerily. She saw one of her eyes swirl to black, the iris glowing red. The moon started to melt, it seemed, as the dread filled the room like a thick black fog. Akira breathed, " _The One-Eyed Owl…_ ," just as said half-ghoul broke into pleased laughter. Touka heard it echoing around her – she was in a surround-sound theater and she hated this soundtrack.

Saiko was held by the neck; it was too fast for even Touka to keep up with – the One-Eyed was strangling her and Touka was on the One-Eyed along with Akira… She was so incredibly fast… Everything was swirling and losing focus…

A clear voice broke through the confusion, a resounding, " _Hey!_ " coming from the throat of Ene. She shot upwards, shining neon blue and leaving trails like a starry meteor. "Get out, guys!"

"You can't take this one!" wailed Saiko, who was then thrown to the wall. The One-Eyed looked up at Ene amusedly.

"Don't you remember?" Ene looked at Touka meaningfully. "I'm the fastest player in-game!" She winked, grinning before shooting back around and tapping the One-Eyed on one shoulder without fear, smearing the air with neon as she transported herself from one place to another, to another, to another… "I know why we didn't get along, Touka!" Ene called as the One-Eyed, enjoying the game of tag, began chasing after the computer program. "You and I… well! Listen, quit lying to yourself and others, alright?! You've fast-forwarded, maybe it's changed – but there are things that you need to admit! I get it, alright?! You need to tell that person how you feel before… before it's too late!"

Touka froze, and the One-Eyed veered to the side faster than any human could catch, aiming to tear into Touka and take her as her next victim. Ene looked back and smiled. Before anyone knew it, Ene was in front of Touka and the One-Eyed had her hand in Ene's chest. Her image began to flicker. Turning her head slowly back, she began to glitch as she tried to look at her teammate. Her mouth was upturned.

Touka heard Akira calling for immediate retreat. She felt herself complying. She turned away from Ene into blackness – she was suspended in thin air, lying on a friendly void. She felt herself speaking as they ran away: "I already waited too long, Ene… It's already too late." Gradually, the air solidified and wrapped around her. At long last, she felt herself settling. She was lying on some kind of cloud, she was sure.

Slowly, her eyes began to flicker and open, glassy and hazy. Her blue-violet orbs shifted, slowly making sense of the imagery she was faced with, staring into humming artificial light. Blinking slowly, she looked up into the face of Kaneki, looking elsewhere with a tight jaw and eyes that masked all of his worry.

"Ka…neki…"

Kaneki turned to Touka, as did everyone else in the room – Seidou's little troop had just gotten back from their trip to the basement, and everyone was all in one place. At the sound of his name, he looked upon Touka with a softened gaze. She gave him a fevered smile, eyes warm. "I knew… you'd come back, Kaneki…"

His brow furrowed as he smiled a pained smile. "Yeah."

Akira, on Touka's other side, brought the back of her hand to the ghoul's forehead. "Fever," she said simply.

"Is that… really bad?" asked Shirazu, scratching at the back of his head.

"If she survives this initial stage," reiterated Kiritsugu, "she will likely survive her current state."

"I wonder…" Seidou looked off to nowhere, thinking of Shintaro. He remembered that Roppi was the one who'd ran off with the medical bag and frowned deeply.

Saiko tugged at his sleeve, and he snapped out of it before giving her a questioning look. "I hope Shin is okay too, Seidou," Saiko told him, eyebrows clinched together.

Seidou blinked at her, then nodded, guilt and incompetence tightening in his chest like a python.

Touka reached silently for Kaneki's hand and grasped it. He held on tenderly. _Please… let her be okay…_ His mind was plagued with the idea of her death. Of Hide's. Shintaro's. Roppi's. He envisioned Tsuki desperately hoping for Roppi and Shintaro's safe return, wringing his wrists and keeping most of his face hidden safely behind his beige scarf. He could vaguely perceive Delic's hand patting his shoulder. He could hear Psyche, speaking brightly with his hands clasped behind his back, rocking on the balls of his feet: _"They'll be okay, Kane-kun… Roppi-san will make sure Shintaro's alright. Keep it up, Mr. Positive! Then they'll be fine. If not, well…_ " His tone darkened and trailed off, leaving Kaneki in dusky suspension.

The half-ghoul looked on Touka's face; she was already asleep. The others around him were already back in conversation: "Mado—Akira—um, you good?" asked Shirazu, concerned. "I mean, are you alright?"

Akira had her hand to her chest, eyes closed. "I'm fine. It's nothing of concern."

"Uwah…" Saiko pouted.

The scent of fresh blood filled Kaneki's senses, flooding him and overcoming all other sensation. Holding his breath, he took his hand from Touka's and brought it to his left eye – he knew this kind of thing would make it activate. _…Flesh…_ His jaw tightened, muscles tensing as he fought his need to eat. He was aware that the others were still talking, but he couldn't focus on any of the words. He was, so hungry.

"That chest wound is reopened, I'd assume," said Kiritsugu, and Akira nodded.

"There isn't much we can do about it right now," she answered, equally logical.

"You shouldn't push yourself too much, Akira-san," said Light gently, and she waved him off.

"Seriously, though, there's nothing…?" Shirazu's brow was furrowed in concern; Saiko was tugging at her sleeve with worried eyes.

Seidou straightened, his voice tight. "Take—care of yourself."

Akira looked at him, but he wasn't looking back. …As always.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a chair being pushed back as Kaneki stood abruptly. His expression was dark. He spoke stiffly. "Pardon me." Calmly but quickly, he made his way to the door, brushing past Seidou and Light and leaving the ER, closing the door behind him.

"Ah—" Seidou turned, blankly looking at the closed door behind him. "What…"

Shirazu rubbed the back of his head. "Rough…"

"Mama…?" Saiko watched the door with furrowed brow.

Frowning deeply, Seidou went for the door. "What is he thinking…" His irate voice was edging towards a growl – he was so on edge lately! Stress, loss, conflict, Akira in general… Ugh. Kaneki up and leaving the way he did only served to add to Seidou's inner questioning of his character – honestly!

"Hey, wait…!" Shirazu said too late as Seidou walked briskly after the half-ghoul.

Akira's eyes narrowed. "Saiko, grab my quinque."

Seidou was filled with determination and irritation, putting all of it into his heavy footsteps. Rounding the nearby corner, he stopped short, his determination becoming burning fear with a tint of bitter disgust. Dread stood before him: six red-scaled serpentine appendages were writhing around the broken-down Kaneki, hunched forward and straining to control himself. His kagune was fighting with itself, twisting up in knots and occasionally tearing into Kaneki's own flesh. Seidou felt himself back on the rooftop with him. "D…" What was he supposed to do? "D… _Damn it_ , Kaneki! Don't just let yourself go, here!"

Kaneki turned on him, his human eye rolling its socket with tears streaming in desperation. He seemed to catch himself from tearing into him with his kagune, gritting his teeth and shaking his head in the negative.

From behind Seidou came Akira, halting just as he had. "Saiko!" she called, and Seidou heard a small, "I have it; I have it!" along with the pattering of the small one's feet on the floor.

A part of Seidou was glad that they were taking the initiative and stabbing the sense back into him, but just because it was Akira, he severely wanted to disagree.

"You don't need to hurt him too bad, do you…?" Saiko asked quietly. "He's still…"

"God damn it, he just needs a hard hit to face!" Seidou snapped, stalking forward. "Stop going all ghoul on me, you asshole!"

" _Back up, please… I… I can't… I can't… I'm so… I nee d… Stay… back…_ "

"You _can!_ " Seidou snapped, and took a swing only to knocked back by one of the kagune appendages. Gritting his teeth, he caught himself, sliding on his feet. "Snap _out_ of it!"

"Give me the quinque," said Akira simply. Seidou looked away. "I'm only going to contain him."

"What happened to takin' it easy?" cried Shirazu.

"I'd not suggest that you take this mission," stated Kiritsugu, and stepped forward. " _Time Alter…_ ," he began under his breath, attempting to activate his magus abilities. " _…Double Accel._ " He took note that he felt no different, marking it in head with some vague surprise that his magic circuits were not working. Regardless, he jumped forward, doing his best to dodge the suppressed attacks. Though clipped a few times, he made it to Kaneki, the half-ghoul drawing back and withering before him, staring intensely, frozen at the smell of Kiritsugu's own blood drawn.

" _L… let…_ _ **go…**_ "

"You are not Kaneki," Kiritsugu answered flatly.

Something occurred to Seidou just then, a shining light of recall: on the rooftop, what was it that had calmed Kaneki down?

"Seidou, step back," Kiritsugu said firmly.

Seidou only approached Kaneki, expression stone. "It's times like this I wonder whether anything really mattered to you, Kaneki… Kiritsugu's right, so… Come back, already. Think of some poem, or something! Tell it to me. I want to hear it!"

" **A… ah…?** "

"Go on; you're the one that knows all the literature!"

"Kane-kun…," Shirazu murmured, eyes clouded. Saiko grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Damn it, you have people to take care of! You can't stick around to help if you tear yourself apart!" Seidou exclaimed, and Kaneki looked at him.

" _I… I… Who… no… I… '…I am—the way into… the city of woe,'_ " he began, slowly but surely regaining some control over himself. " '…I am the way to a forsaken people. I am the way into eternal sorrow. Sacred justice moved my architect. I was raised here by divine omnipotence, primordial love and ultimate intellect. Only those elements time cannot wear… were made before me, and beyond time I stand… Abandon all hope ye who enter here.'" By the time his passage came to a conclusion, the kagune had shriveled away. He bowed his head. "I'm… sorry…"

"Sorry means nothing when you repeat things over again," Seidou frowned. The others were looking on Kaneki and Seidou with an array of curiosity, surprise, and confusion. Kiritsugu cautiously released the half-ghoul. "Honestly, most of the time you're great. So stuff like this?" He shook his head. "It just doesn't make sense to me."

Unsure what he could offer other than more apologies, Kaneki remained silent. Seidou sighed.

"Is it that you need to eat?" inferred Kiritsugu, tone dull as ever.

Kaneki curled forward slightly further, not wanting to answer the inquiry.

It was Light who stepped forward as Seidou cast his gaze to the side. "Kaneki-kun, there's something we found that may be of use to you."

"D… don't want…" Kaneki shook his head.

"Allow me to finish," Light smiled. "In the basement, there is a morgue…"

"The ones from the female game that didn't make it are down there…," Shirazu explained quietly.

Seidou sighed heavily, cocking an eyebrow at Kaneki. "I think… um…" He cleared his throat. "I think you need to eat, Kaneki."


	49. Juxtaposition

**I'm a bit late, but here's today's chapter~ I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The sun set on an interestingly active set of players that night. Yato remained in the far west with Nora amongst the trees; Izaya's group had set up for the night in the shopping district soon after their encounter with Roppi and Shintaro. Said pair were on their trek north to the city despite Roppi being so disgruntled about the whole situation. Shinichi and Ciel were nestled on the eastern edge of the park's forest, gathering food before the darkness came to greet them. Deeper in the woods were Hide, Rin, and Senji, hiding out and on the defense. It was their first night here, so they didn't know what to expect. North of them was Group 3, still in the residential area as they made all their preparations and plans. Groups 1 and 2 remained in the hospital, and Kaneki was at last able to replenish himself after being given the Goddess of War by Akira and Saiko. ("Don't worry, Mama, she's mean anyway – she killed two people we knew. Plus, she probably tastes heavenly." "Saiko, that isn't a good joke." "Ah— …Sorry, Akira.")

In the sky, three fireworks went off in memoriam of those who had been killed in the last twenty-four hours: two silvery fireworks accompanied a single golden explosion – Kuroha, Maka, and Tsukiyama. These shimmered on-screen below ground, where the items master Aureus watched the scene distractedly as all of the groups did their own things. In the golden-haired boy's hand was an old-fashioned phone, its spiraling chord attaching the hand-held to the device itself. Aureus had already argued with the other game masters that it was ridiculous to have such an old-fashioned phone when everything else was so high-tech, but after Muse offered to get him something 'cooler,' he declined and explained that the old-fashioned one he had was too awesome to give up.

Leaning back in his black swivel chair, Aureus breathed a sigh. "So, bringing someone back…"

In his ear, he heard the person on the other end backtrack a bit: Greyson was the one he was speaking with. "Oh, yeah," they said, and paused thoughtfully. "So—knowing Aureus, it would have to be something really meaningful, right?"

He heard Rainbow piping up in the background: "Symbolism!"

Aureus chuckled, rubbing at his forehead. "Yeahhh… But you guys have to pick the person… _So…_ "

"Well it's a collab, you know. It's more fun that way," explained Greyson, and Aureus was nodding.

" _Well_ …" He shrugged.

"Oh, Aureus…"

" _What?_ "

Rainbow spoke up again: "I think that the point we're getting to is that it _has_ to be a symbolic revival, but it has to be someone that was really close to Shintaro."

"You do the connection stuff, yeah," Aureus agreed, holding the phone in the crook of his neck while he picked at his fingers.

Rainbow was giggling. "Shintaro…"

"I love Shintaro," Greyson said happily. "And Mustang; I'm so glad he's in the game… Well, maybe I shouldn't be because of all the death and destruction that goes on here but—I'm a sadistic little shit sometimes so—"

"It's okay," Rainbow whispered.

Aureus sighed heavily, trying to suppress exasperated laughter. " _Greyson…_ Oh jeez… Well, I have a pretty good idea of who's gonna come back." He closed his eyes, thinking. "Someone with a strong bond to Shintaro, but who represents moving forward – they have to be part of the future, not the past."

"You can't see the day break again without tomorrow!" Greyson piped up, and Aureus nodded.

"Exactly."

"So, we all seem to know who we're bringing back?" asked Rainbow for clarification.

"Yeah," Greyson confirmed. "I just think Aureus is a little lonely down there in his hole."

"I _am_ , though…," he pouted.

"Well, we're going to go tell Muse so it can get taken care of," said Rainbow.

"Talk a little longer?" Aureus suggested, and flashed a hopeful smile.

"Sorry, Aureus…," Greyson said, apologetic. "But hey, this'll make things more _interesting!_ " They gave a mock maniacal laugh. "…Anyway—yeah, we should do that. This'll be fun!"

Aureus made a hesitant _eeeh_ sound, slowly raising his shoulders in a shrug as though unsure how 'fun' this would be.

"Chin up, Aureus," Greyson seemed to smile.

"They'll be back to life by morning," added Rainbow.

"Alright, thanks for passin' it on to Muse for me," Aureus said. "Bye, guys." They answered in farewell, and he put the phone back on the receiver, pinching the crooked bridge of his nose. " _Hoo_ boy… This'll be _interesting,_ at least… I'unno." He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "By morning, then. Wonder how it'll go." He turned his head to look into the scenes the screens showed him – from Ciel griping at Shinichi to Hide joking around with Senji.

A particular projection caught his eye – a scene between two of his favorites? Seidou and Kiritsugu both? "Hm…" Folding one hand into the grasp of the other, he leaned forward to watch, beginning to smile once again in interest. "How will _this_ go?" he inquired to no one, beginning to scratch once again at his fingers, picking at his skin absently. "Heh, heh…"

In the hospital, things were settling down – Shirazu had been sent out before nightfall to obtain food, and it had been determined that the ER would be the sleeping area. There was a Starbucks conveniently located within the hospital for visitors, and once Shirazu was back with food, the two groups ate while Kaneki prepared drinks for everyone with a smile. He didn't know the procedures for any of the drinks served there, but most of the others didn't even know what Starbucks served, so it turned out alright. Although Touka lurked in the forefront of his mind, Kaneki did a good job of lightening the mood for everyone. He himself felt much less like he was teetering on the edge of blacking out and losing control. Yeah, at least he was physically in control for now. Emotionally? Well, he fooled the others pretty well.

Everyone retired early that night in pursuit of much-needed rest. The first two sent to stand guard on the rooftop were Seidou and Kiritsugu, each with their own last drink of the night – Seidou had had a little more fun with his, getting an iced pineapple tea with a few pumps of syrup. You see, he very much liked pineapples. Not that anyone needed to know, but he did in fact have a pair of pineapple boxers back at home. If anything were his favorite food, it would have to be that beloved fruit.

On the other hand, Kiritsugu was very plain and simple, having asked for a cup of hot black tea for himself. Holding the cup with both of his hands, he looked out on the city with empty eyes while Seidou looked the opposite way, his own eyes filled with embers. Only the wonderful taste of pineapple could extinguish some of his fiery frustration. In the ongoing silence, he sighed. He hated how quiet this guy was.

The CCG officer shifted one way, then another, unable to find a comfortable position. He couldn't sit still, and this Kiritsugu guy wasn't saying a word. _Future Akira might even be better than him…_ He thumped the heel of his palm on his forehead. _Did I really just think that? Stupid… I mean—in regards to emotions, maybe…_ Seidou sighed again, and somehow he knew Kiritsugu didn't even spare him a glance. _This is going to be a long, long shift…_ , he thought to himself, feeling even more electric with the tension he harbored. Annoyed, he rubbed at his forehead, then sipped at his sweet pineapple tea. He felt a little better after that.

 _I seriously can't stand this quiet…_ He closed his eyes, eyebrow twitching. _He literally isn't doing anything at all, and I'm pissed. I need to relax already._ Cue sigh #3. He looked at Kiritsugu brightly. "Nothing like some pineapple tea to end the day," he tried, and the Magus Killer actually glanced at him. A noncommittal grunt was his answer. Seidou's mouth twitched. More silence. Seidou tried again. "Uh, about earlier… Thank you for, for helping out with Kaneki."

Kiritsugu nodded slightly, giving a cold and simple, "Of course."

 _At least he spoke,_ he thought drily. "What was it you said you are? An assassin? From the way you went about it, I could tell you've gone through quite a bit of training."

He grunted in confirmation. "I'm called the Magus Killer, where I'm from," he stated, and Seidou started to nod.

"Yeah, I remember you saying that, come to think of it… So… 'Magus'? What exactly does the 'Magus Killer' do?"

"Kill mages."

Seidou's mouth twitched, eyes deadpan. _Well what does_ that _mean, smartass?_ "Okay, but to me a mage is like some wizard with a pointy hat and stuff. You said you were a mage, right?"

"I am," Kiritsugu conceded.

"So… you're a mage who kills mages."

"I am," he once again confirmed. "I kill the heretic mages that use their power to create destruction."

Seidou looked at the stars, envisioning Kiritsugu offing badass magical foes with a fire blast or something. "Sounds… pretty cool. So you're, like, a good assassin."

There was a beat of silence. "…Is there any such thing?" the other answered coolly.

"I mean, I think so." The CCG officer shifted nervously. "Because… if you're killing bad guys, that's _good_ , right? Like in the cop shows—like, any hero story ends in the demise of the bad guy, right?"

"But there is no one true enemy, and you can't save one person without losing another. That's the way things are."

Seidou took some time to think on this. "I mean… sacrifices are necessary in the long run, but if in the end the goal is reached… isn't that alright?"

"So long as more people are saved than sacrificed, it is just," Kiritsugu answered flatly.

"Sacrificing one for the many, huh…?" Seidou swallowed. It was kind of an eerie thought, but the more he dwelled on it, the more it sounded like something the higher-ups of CCG would say. "But… for someone to say that, where is the compassion then? Doesn't every life matter?"

"You can't save one without losing another," he repeated.

"Not even… if…?"

"Do you wish to know what a 'ghoul' is in my world?" Kiritsugu inquired, and Seidou blinked bemusedly, looking over at him even though the Magus Killer was still staring straight ahead.

"Uh… go for it."

"It has to do with vampirism," Kiritsugu began bluntly, and Seidou furrowed his brow. At first he was slightly skeptical, but as he thought on it – eating human flesh versus human blood weren't _too_ far different in the long run. "When a vampire's black blood is injected into a human through its bite, the human is burned alive from the inside. Their soul burns with it. Typically these would become mindless 'zombies,' so to speak… but in the event of that person having an above-average life force, that person will become a Ghoul."

The officer tilted his head. Burning alive from the inside, huh? Sounded terrible… "So a ghoul to you is like… an undead person that's evil? Well, that can have clear thoughts and strategies?"

"A Ghoul to me, Seidou, is a corpse-eating demon – a mostly-decayed body with a warped soul acting as a savage beast with no intellect of its own, surviving off of human corpses in order to try and reassemble its own body."

"That sounds… ah…" Seidou rubbed at the back of his head.

"To be clear, I almost attempted to snap Kaneki's neck when I grabbed him. With the way you act upon discussing your form of 'ghoul,' and having identified Kaneki as one such ghoul, his mental state deteriorating as it did led me to believe that he may lose control and start to mindlessly lash out in an attempt to devour everyone around him. I had no idea what the capabilities or lack thereof your realm's ghouls had, nor do I now. I don't believe it would have worked trying to snap his neck, either. However, it was you who convinced me to spare his life, whether I could have killed him or not."

Lost as to the point of this spiel, Seidou merely blinked.

"…You called to him in the way you knew would reach him. More importantly, your call worked. Seidou, tell me this: what is a 'hero of justice' to you?"

Seidou faltered. Yeah, it was what he wanted to become, but how could he define it? He thought of his own hero for an example: a man by the name of Koutarou Amon. "A hero of justice… well, they'd have to always stand by their beliefs… They'd be very passionate about what they do. They'd do their utmost to save others, putting their heart into their work and holding everyone they've lost in their hearts, always. They… they can't just hold onto the textbook definition of justice, you know? They can't just follow protocol. They have to have their own belief. They have to _care_. Uh…" He frowned, furrowing his brow as he strained to think of a way to explain such a thing.

"That is naïveté," Kiritsugu said dismissively.

Seidou's chest was tight. "What—do you think you're a hero?"

There was a pause. "…No."

The CCG officer froze, then looked down at the roof tiles beneath him. Now he just felt bad.

"Keep in mind, Seidou, that in battle there are certain sacrifices that must be made. There are strategic losses had by choice of the leader. It's impossible to save everyone. You have to be able to make the choice of who is alright to sacrifice towards the ultimate goal, whatever it may be."

"So, what, sending people on suicide missions as a distraction so your side can win?" Seidou frowned. "Like that?"

"If it comes to that, yes."

"No way!" he snapped, and Kiritsugu actually looked at him with those empty eyes of his. Seidou faltered. "…Even if it takes longer, then you spare your men and win the long way."

"Even if it means sacrificing more lives by the end?"

"I…" Seidou looked down, festering with irritation. _This sounds like… the higher-ups, huh…? That's no hero… No, can't be. But this guy says he's not…_ "So if you're not a hero, then what makes one in your eyes, huh?"

Kiritsugu went back to gazing out at the city. "There's no such thing."

Seidou stared at him. "…What?"

"A true hero – it's an ideal that cannot be achieved by normal means. That's all."

The officer's eyes narrowed before he returned his gaze to his own view of the city. _What a pessimist,_ he thought grumpily. _I shouldn't have tried talking to him at all. Now I'm just pissed off._ He rattled the ice still in his cup, stuck at the bottom. _And I'm out of pineapple tea, too. This sucks…_ He bowed his head. _Yeah… this'll be a really long shift…_

On the ground floor, there were Akira and Saiko, standing in the dark lobby together, speaking to one another in hushed tones. Akira had caught Saiko coming back from the bathroom: "Saiko, is it alright if I have a word with you?"

The small one looked up at her superior with a questioning, curious look. "Ah… sure…?"

To the lobby they had gone, and there they were now whispering to one another as they went to the chairs to sit. "It's about Takizawa," she spoke softly but urgently.

"Seidou?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm…" Saiko put a hand to her chin, closing her eyes as she droned a thinking hum. "Do ya like him or something?"

"This is about the Seidou in our time in comparison to the one we see here," Akira explained bluntly, ignoring Saiko's teases with ease.

"Ah? Yeah, I dunno that I recognize him. He looks kinda familiar, but I don't think I've ever heard his name," Saiko nodded.

"That's because Seidou Takizawa was reported dead by the CCG three years ago."

"Ah—?" The blue-haired one looked at the other in shock, staring into her violet eyes. It was hard to see in the dark – they'd turned off all the lights at sunset so that they wouldn't stand out in the city. "Isn't he _from_ three years ago…?"

Akira nodded. "He didn't actually die; he was missing in action… You've seen what became of him, in fact – in the auction raid we just performed."

"…Huh?" Saiko tilted her head. "So he was MIA, but he was at the auction, huh? What, did I miss him?" Akira solemnly shook her head, leaned in, and murmured who it was that Saiko had seen that matched the Seidou she had just met today. "…Th… _that_ was Seidou…?" The small one looked at Akira with wide eyes, looking horrified.

Solemn, eyes sad, Akira nodded. "I… I knew he hadn't died, but…"

Thinking on this, Saiko tried to lighten things back up. "You know, I couldn't recognize him with his eyebrows."

He superior looked at her blankly, and the Quinx member began to giggle.

"…Byebrows," she said, and cracked up again.

Akira gazed at her with some confusion, but gradually, her expression softened. She smiled a lopsided, faint smile at the other, tilting her head slightly. Sighing lightly, she turned to face forwards, deep in thought.

Saiko didn't want to think. Seidou was sure funny, but the person Akira spoke about… it wasn't something she wanted to think of. She didn't much want to think about anything. She just wanted to go to sleep. In time, they did. At least, Saiko did. Akira, like many others in their large group, lay awake, staring through the dark with nothing to look at but the images in their own mind's eye.

Indeed, it seemed it would be a long, long night.

Listening to the shuffling, the breathing, the door opening and closing as Akira and Saiko reentered the ER… New player Light Yagami lay on his back, hands behind his head as he stared through the black at the ceiling. Hearing the little Saiko crawling into her own bed to rest, he rolled onto his side, closing his eyes with some annoyance. _How inconvenient…_ , he thought. _Staying in a hospital without any medical supplies… With the way they describe this game, it would be better if Touka were to just die. It's no ill will, just logic: even if she survived at this point, she couldn't do much of anything for us. She'd only get in the way… Ah, but that's mere inconvenience we can work with. Touka is important to Kaneki, Akira, and Saiko, in essence. All of them caring adds Shirazu into the mix, it seems. Two of the four are leaders in our groups: Akira and Kaneki, respectively. Between all of it, she must be good-hearted for someone like Akira to want her to live. In that sense, I can't very well wish death upon someone with a good heart, can I? No… That's not what 'Kira' is all about._

 _Though, to be honest… with the way Seidou talks about ghouls, I could almost wonder whether she's someone who needs to be killed anyway. I guess I don't know enough about them to judge such a thing. Someone like Kiritsugu Emiya, on the other hand… An assassin? There's no way he can make it to the end of this game. He's an asset for now, but assassination is the same as murder – to me, he's just another criminal. Then again… I suppose it would have to be put into consideration what kinds of people he kills – for now. The same goes for people like Kaneki and Touka, who obviously have killed before, being a creature that needs to eat people._ He rolled back onto his back, opening his eyes. _Honestly. How distasteful._

 _Other than that, I have to say that Roppi is horribly unpredictable. From the short time I saw him… combined with the fact he ran off with the medical bag… He's really not worth keeping around. He's just a delinquent who'll only cause us conflict, really._ He frowned slightly. _Of course, there's no way I can go killing anyone with my own hands… that's terrible. Without my notebook, I can't cast judgment, so that leaves me with…_ He closed his eyes, mouth twisting gleefully. _…Oh, I'll just play it out so the others can kill the ones who need to die. This shouldn't be too hard at all…_

With that, he allowed himself to drift into slumber.

* * *

Conversely, there was L, perched on the chair in the kitchen of the house that was their shelter. It was a three-bedroom household, so one had been given to Yukiteru, A-ya, and Rika respectively, as they were the youngest of them all. Roy was currently standing guard outside, having decided that he would switch with Minene halfway through the night. Said terrorist was currently lying on her back atop the couch in the living room just behind where L was crouched in the kitchen. Because his light was on, her arm was draped over her face. He could hear her making annoyed grunts on occasion, so the detective figured that she was not quite sleeping yet.

L, in his signature crouching position, was deep in thought, wide eyes staring at something only he could see. _Schrodinger's cat, huh…?_ He thought deeply on this, mildly musing to himself that he'd very much like some sweets to satisfy his cravings. Instead he began to bite on his thumb pensively. _A-ya-kun went over the groups quite well… he is a very observant young boy. Him and Yukiteru-kun had an alliance with Group 4… currently consisting of a young boy who is apparently not much of a threat, along with a teen with slightly-above-human physical capabilities… But he said that Groups 1 and 2 are the best bet for an alliance right now… With three groups combined, the rest of the game could potentially run smoothly, so long as there isn't too much inner conflict… I suppose this also depends on how cunning the antagonist or antagonists are… Sheer strength is something I'm not all too worried about. Of course, I don't think they'd pose too much of a problem either way. It'd be boring if it were an enemy that wasn't as smart as I was… And I know I have to win, but that's just because I am childish, and don't like to lose._

He paused in his thoughts, only to resume a moment later. _I wonder what group Light-kun ended up in,_ he mused. _I suppose I'll find out in time. Although… it is interesting that it's him and I that were chosen from our realm._ His pale lips began to upturn in his intrigue. _Curious that the game master would call him 'Kira' so bluntly… But after all, they did say my name, too. A-ya-kun is right… there is something terribly off about this game. It's definitely unnatural, to say the least, but given some of the details, here… Different realities with different rules governing what is 'possible'… A collision like this makes little to no sense. To hold it all together and keep the given 'rules of reality' from each realm… bound to each person, respectively… that should take enough power on its own, I'd think. Then adding limitations onto that… it doesn't make sense. What is the purpose to this game? Find the game masters… that is?_

He bit harder onto the nail of his thumb. _'This game is fake,' huh, A-ya-kun? …Schrodinger's cat… It's an old theory – put a cat in a soundproof box that you can't see into. A bomb is placed in with this cat. There is a 50/50 chance of the bomb going off, killing the cat. There's no way of knowing the outcome, so the theory states that the cat is suspended in a reality of being both dead and alive at the same time. That is, until someone looks inside the box. 'If a tree falls in the middle of a forest and no one hears it, does it make a sound?' It's a theory on reality that is based in the perceptions of people – if no one can perceive it, it never happened. …A-ya-kun…_

' _It's all pointless,' he said… no… entertainment. The way he explained this game… '_ _If we can find the game masters, the game could potentially have never even happened,' right? Meaning, everyone in the game… to all of the players, there is no purpose. We're just victims, apparently. But then… 'If no one were to watch this game, it would never even happen'… In essence, that's true for the simple fact that the game masters are the ones being entertained, to our knowledge… However, it could be that there is an audience beyond that. But that would mean—_

"…" L lowered his thumb from his mouth and hugged his legs to his chest, staring intensely at that kitchen table in front of him as if it were the key to unlock the universe. _…We're the cats inside the box, I suppose. But if there is already the notion that we will fall to chaos, it is what will occur…? Meaning, the people running these games… Their reality, is…?_

* * *

 **Light and L sure do a lot of inner monologues.**

 **I hope everyone has a lovely one - and a fantastic holiday!**


	50. The Sky Crumbles

"You mean to tell me we're sleeping in trees?" Ciel inquired of Shinichi flatly, looking up at the large oak tree that the older had indicated.

"Yes. It's above ground, and people wouldn't really expect it." Shinichi looked meaningfully at him. "Especially not of us."

Ciel crossed his arms. "…I suppose so."

"So we're sleeping in trees," Shinichi nodded, and the young earl sighed.

"Can't you think of anything better than that?"

"I can't miraculously make a treehouse for you like a demon might be able to, if that's what you're asking," he responded, and Ciel began to scowl. "Come to think of it, I don't think that would work anyway, seeing as that would be really loud…"

"That's not what I meant!" Ciel snapped.

Shinichi smiled gently at him. "We're only doing it for tonight, alright, Ciel? We're just switching it up more so we're harder to find. It gives both of us a vantage point to see below, and people less often expect to look above them." He knelt down so that he was eye-to-eye with the younger. "I want to make sure you make it out of this game, so that means… doing annoying things like sleeping in trees."

"I'm not a child," Ciel sniffed, turning away. "I know. I can sleep in a tree just fine. I just won't like it."

"Thank you for bearing with me, here," Shinichi said. "Now, I'm gonna pick you up and jump up into the branches, alright? If we're higher up, it'll take people longer to climb, if they're human…"

"Fine, fine… Hurry up."

Genuine care stirring in those distant eyes of his seemed to warm Shinichi's expression as he scooped him up and brought him into the branches.

Just a bit southwest of this pair, there was Hide, Rin, and Senji, hiding out in the hollow of a tree for the past three hours or so.

"I really hate this," Rin commented for perhaps the thousandth time.

"You should probably be quiet," Hide said brightly.

"Yo, since it's getting dark out…" Senji poked his head out of the hollow, peering through the twilight. "…Maybe we should get a move-on."

"I like that idea," Rin said immediately, obvious relief in her tone.

"It's probably a good one," agreed Hide.

Nodding, Senji stepped out of the hollow first. As he helped out Rin, then Hide, the fireworks went off, much to their confusion.

"Wonder what that means…," commented Rin, gazing up at the shimmering explosions.

"A celebration of a stage passed?" guessed Hide. "And end-of-the-day marker – maybe it's Day 3, or something like that? Entertainment for the audience? It is a game."

"Or maybe a casualty count," Senji added, tone hollow as he looked up at the smoke left in the sky. The others went quiet. "…Let's get going; real quiet now."

Agreeing whole-heartedly, the three began trekking north through the trees.

It wasn't too far from these groups that the pair Yato and Nora had settled for now, watching the waning moon rise as Yato leaned with his back to the barrier, legs spread in front of him as the stars reflected in his lost eyes.

"Yato…"

Distractedly, Yato turned to look at his Shinki. Nora… well, Hiiro.

"That person hurt you," Nora said quietly, smiling her doll's smile as she held up the ripped fabric from her sleeve that she'd torn off earlier in preparation for this very moment. He stared at it for a bit, as if he couldn't identify what it was she was offering him. "Let me fix it up."

"I'm fine," he said shortly. He began to recall a black bartender's vest, ripped in half before being forced on him in order to tend to the gut wound dealt to him by the Gourmet earlier on in the game. Indeed, both Yukine and Shizuo had tried to bandage him up, even though both of them ended up making it worse.

"I want to help you," Nora insisted quietly, reaching to tend to the new wound on his shoulder, given to him by that new player.

Yato's head was bowed. "I don't need anything for it."

"I only need to—"

"It's not even that deep," he said shortly, curling forward.

She watched him, hunching forward and wrapping his arms around his legs, burying his face in his knees. After a moment's pause, she crawled closer, snuggling into his side. He looked at her with distinct confusion, perhaps annoyance. "You're upset," she commented.

"It's none of your business," he answered sourly.

"Does it have to do with that pretty-eyed blond boy you were so fond of?" she inquired, tone lowering.

His glowing blue eyes turned to look straight into her jaded red orbs, gaze unwavering and intense.

She only smiled at him. "I thought so." There was a tinge of sadness to her continuous gentle joy that she always seemed to emanate.

He clenched and unclenched his fists, muscles tensing. _It, hurts…_

Looking up at his pained expression blankly, Nora wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay, now, Yato. You don't need to worry about any of that anymore. You have me… _I'm_ your weapon. And I'll make sure you make it out of this game, okay…? We can be together like family again. It'll be okay, alright, Yato?"

"Like family…," he repeated, tone hollow. _Family, huh?_ A thought occurred to him: kneeling on the ground, Yukine kneeling at his side. Both of them had tears streaming down their faces and Hiyori, before them, was beginning to spill over with her own salty tears. She pulled them both into a hug, and Yato felt himself giving in to the embrace. Despite the vulnerability, it was somehow a good feeling.

His heart seizing, he watched the image fall to thought of his father standing behind him, hands behind his back with that cruel smile twisting his features. He thought of running off with Nora, laughing like a child while she smiled along with him and held his hand the whole way.

 _It's true that Nora never once blighted me… She never once 'sinned.' Even in the worst of situations, she just calmly smiles. That's right…_ He looked at the stars, beginning to shine as the sky darkened further. _…In a game like this, Nora would be a better—companion, right?_ He felt a stabbing sensation through his chest at such a thought. _Yukine… he's afraid of the dark. With Nora, I…_

"Mm?" Nora looked up at him as he got to his feet.

He looked back at her with his slitted, luminescent blue eyes. "Let's go, Hiiro."

Nora, pleased, joined him at his side. "A night ambush?" she supposed, and he nodded before they jumped off together into the dark woods.

* * *

On the rooftop of the house Group 3 was situated in within the residential area, Yukiteru and A-ya sat together, staring up into the sky side-by-side. "Strange… feels like awhile since we've talked together like this, huh?" commented Yukiteru. He found that, pleasantly, he felt rather comfortable talking to A-ya like this – there was none of the initial nervousness this time. "Come to think of it… we didn't last night. Not really, anyway…"

"That was when we saw Aureus," A-ya agreed softly.

"Yeah… We didn't sleep since then," Yukiteru laughed a bit. "But somehow, I'm not even tired. I mean, my body's feeling kinda tired, but that's really it. I feel wide awake."

"Mm," A-ya grunted in agreement. It became quiet, and the two sat together in a comfortable silence.

"…The stars are pretty," Yukiteru murmured.

"If…" began the other, "…if I were to see a shooting star right now… If we were to see one in this sky, what would you wish for, Yukiteru?"

"Huh?" Yukiteru blinked. "I… don't really know."

"It's strange," the raven-haired one remarked with some sadness. "I think… I'd wish for 'normality.' The 'mundane everyday' that… that I hated so much."

Yukiteru looked at A-ya, brow furrowed.

"Those people I met with so often…" A-ya actually began to smile, lying back on the roof tiles and resting on his back with his arms around his head like a pillow. Yukiteru looked back at him, surprised by the smile from such a monotonous guy. "…There were three of them: C-ta, B-ko, and D-ne. D-ne was always pretty weird; she was really sweet and real quiet… but she was actually incredibly mischievous. I'm almost positive she hated C-ta and I. B-ko… she was interesting. The most popular of all of us; she was always outgoing and a crowd-pleaser outside of our little group. To be honest, she was actually just a wearer of masks, and I knew how to get under her skin. She was quite the temperamental one, actually. It was humorous. And C-ta… well, I've known him forever. Yeah, he spoke for me when I was silent… That made him my voice. He… always tried his best to help me, even if it made him kind of clingy… I didn't mind, or anything… No… in fact, I was more just curious as to why he found it necessary… seeing as we'd been together as long as we had… And… I think…" A-ya brought one of his arms over his face, that smile still visible albeit trembling on his lips. "…He and I were always, always… on different wavelengths… But he was the closest to understanding me, all that time… We each tried to communicate to the other, but… in the end… it was always moments too late… Like… just another missed call. Nothing more. Nothing less. Too late, I think… I got the message." A breathy laugh escaped his mouth. "I think, he loved me. It's something I never could have gotten… So, now…"

Yukiteru tilted his head, perplexed. "Wait, what do you mean?"

A-ya removed his arm from his face, looking at Yukiteru with such grave sorrow. "I think he was in love with me, Yukiteru."

"Like, wait—oh…" Yukiteru blinked, paling. "Seriously? Like that? Isn't that… weird?"

A-ya shrugged, gazing up into the sky. "I don't know. I don't think so. It's not all too strange, in the end. All it is… is a feeling. It's too late, anyway…" His red eyes were far-off. "It's weird… I'm realizing only now that the boredom that I couldn't stand was… it really was happiness. I… I wish…."

The other adjusted his hat, his own blue eyes averted. He wished he could understand something like that, but here was where they had a discrepancy. No, Yukiteru never had a 'friend,' not in disguise or otherwise.

"I wonder, Yukiteru… Would it be better if I hadn't known any of them at all? Not having lost anyone… but not having anyone in the first place; would that be better? I can't tell…" A-ya looked at him. "…Isn't that your case? I can tell by the look on your face."

Shocked, Yukiteru stiffened. Then, he relaxed. Yeah, A-ya really did know him well. He lay beside him, grabbing his hand and squeezing. "Yeah, I guess that's true," he conceded.

A-ya glanced at him when the other took his hand, then went back to staring into space.

"I guess… we were both lonely… But it doesn't take being alone to be lonely… you know?"

Nodding slightly, the other responded, "I know."

"In the end, I guess that's my own fault," Yukiteru admitted with a nervous laugh. "I… Even when I had the chance to make friends, I ran away from the situation, every time. I was just… a coward, really…"

"That's fine," said A-ya quietly.

"Maybe," Yukiteru smiled. "But you know… for the first time, I had a connection to somebody… even though, well, they're from a different reality and all… I'm sorry everything had to end up so bad… but I'm really glad I met you, A-ya. Can we, at least be… alone together?"

A faint smile began to tint A-ya's mouth with warmth. "…I guess."

"You know, that's good enough for me," Yukiteru sighed, beginning to laugh. He closed his eyes. "Because I already know that you're just the quiet kind of person… that's all. I think that's okay. I mean, so am I… So it's kinda weird that we can have these conversations… I'm just… really glad, you know? I… really don't want to lose you." Opening hazy eyes, he felt quite at ease. "We've come pretty far. I think we can make it. I think… maybe, we should rest…" Blue orbs closing to rest, A-ya looked over at him with his monotonous expression and sorrowful red eyes. Yukiteru's breathing evened out, and over the next few minutes of silence, A-ya knew for sure that his friend had fallen asleep.

"…Yeah, probably," A-ya agreed very quietly. His mouth twitched; he felt his lips beginning to tremble. "But, I…" His eyes burned, and so he brought his arm over them as he felt warm liquid spilling down the sides of his eyes, wetting his black hair, tickling his ears. "If I fall asleep, wh…what if I, don't wake up…?" he asked no one, voice quavering. "C-ta… I'm so… so sorry…" Dissolving into silent weeping, he held the hand of his sleeping friend tight. Sinking into the abyss of his loneliness, he became distinctly aware that Yukiteru was the only reason he saw any reason to continue forward. And so, he clung onto that hand for dear life, praying for the sunrise to come soon.

* * *

"What's that over there?" the quiet question came from Rin Tohsaka.

"Let's find out," Senji answered in equally hushed tones. He then proceeded to step on a stick, snapping it and consequently causing Rin to hiss at him to be careful.

"Nice little clearing," Hide commented as they approached the light ahead that they'd gone to inspect.

"Yeah, the moonlight might even ruin my night vision," Rin remarked, hands on her hips.

"Oh, shit," murmured Senji.

Rin looked at him questioningly, but Senji just walked forward into the clearing to inspect. Looking where he was headed, she saw what it was he had seen. "…Oh."

Lying by the other edge of the clearing was a boy, perhaps fourteen years old. The grass around him was black in the moonlight with his lifeblood. Much to Rin's discomfort, the boy had a smile touching his lips, on closer inspection. Even worse, his eyes seemed to be just barely open, gazing nowhere as if in some silent, aimless apology… or perhaps in thanks.

 _Terrible…,_ thought Hide, staring solemnly at the fallen one.

"That's just sad," Senji remarked with restrained emotion. "He's just a kid." He drew closer. "Looks like a stab to the neck did him in…" He shook his head. "Wonder what happened."

"I kinda wonder how long ago it was…," Hide said, brow furrowed as he scratched his cheek uncomfortably. "It… all looks fresh. Smells fresh. Freaks me out…"

"Let's move east," Rin said dismissively, and began walking away.

"…I… like that plan," said Senji, and he and Hide followed after her, moving as silently as possible through the woods.

Elsewhere, Shinichi lay with his back to the trunk of the tree he had chosen to sleep in. Eyes closed, he heard the far-off whispers and footsteps of said group of three. _It sounds like… they're approaching,_ he thought, opening his eyes. He looked over at Ciel, seemingly soundly sleeping – if in discomfort – in the tree nearest him. Shinichi had already sworn to himself that he would remain poised to jump and catch the young earl if he happened to fall out of his resting place. Admittedly, the thought brought a smile to tug on the corners of his mouth.

 _I should probably check out this group approaching,_ Shinichi thought. _It would be a good thing if they were friendly and willing to ally themselves with us, but if they're a threat… then I should take care of them while they're still nowhere near Ciel._ Closing his eyes, he listened closely to make sure that there were no other players anywhere nearby. Fortunately, the only other group he could hear was one a bit further off in the opposite direction – it was a group in the shopping area further east that didn't seem to be moving out anytime soon. In fact, there was barely any movement there, so he supposed they were resting for the night. _Good._ He looked at Ciel again. _So that means if I were to leave him for a moment, he should be safe._ Jumping down from his own branch, he walked to Ciel's tree and touched the trunk, looking up at the young earl with a gentle smile. "I'll be right back," he whispered. "Be safe."

As Shinichi sped off to investigate the approaching group, Ciel opened his eyes. After he knew he was gone, the earl scoffed. "Did he really think that I could sleep in this tree…? Besides… I have to be prepared, even on my own…" As if to prove this, his grip tightened on the revolver in his pocket. Closing his eyes again, Ciel sighed. _I wonder what it was he was going after… Likely, it was another group – crossing nearby or approaching our general vicinity. Whether they had ill intent is yet to be seen._ Eyes flickering open again, he contemplated all the possibilities. "…Hm." _There's no real way for me to judge who it could be because I can't possibly get a grasp on all the new players in-game._ A smirk tugged at his mouth, and he began to laugh. _A game, is it? This is no chess game… if only it were… I didn't look at all the pieces right. Something about what A-ya said to me strikes me… It's very… interesting, in any case. I can see why the game masters are having fun with it. They must be incredibly confident in themselves… Their arrogance is fed by watching even demons and gods fall by the hand of their own creations. Sebastian was wrong… the barbarians are not the ones who came up with the game… No, it's the ones partaking in it. And the masters are laughing at our foolishness._ He snickered lowly. _It's always the same… But we'll come around sometime. We've got to. In the end, they'll have underestimated our will. We, as people, will not give in so easily._ His eyes shut once more. _Mistakes and bloodshed will keep on, but in the end, we'll unite. Would it happen again, were we to restart? Of course. That's our nature. But despite our disgusting nature, we'll find our way by the end, every time. And that's the beauty of it._

Smirking, he breathed another sigh. _If anyone will solve this game, it would certainly be A-ya. Him and anyone else close to ending it all… If I were a master, I'd try to send them in the wrong direction. I'd like to warn him of such a thing. Why, I wonder? Maybe because I see A-ya surviving beyond me. Why does it matter to me, then? Curious. 'A hole in my heart,' is it, Shinichi?_

 _I do not fear for my own life. I will fight to the end, but the dangers don't faze me in the least. I do wonder…_ He tentatively touched where his right eye was, beneath his hair and eye patch. _I'm curious… as to whether that symbol is still there… That pact… That promise… I… wonder if, by the end of this game, I can come to trust Shinichi._ Staring at the leaves above, his visible eye grew hollow. _I'd suppose not._

At this thought, a sudden burst of light blinded him, swathing him in blue as he felt the branch falling from beneath him. He crashed to the ground with it, crying out on impact. The wind knocked out of him, he immediately cocked his revolver, holding onto it tight even though he'd injured his dominant wrist on the way down. Gritting his teeth, he pointed the gun forward.

Yato, having sensed life on the edge of the wooded area, had sliced through Ciel's sleeping tree and was now gripping his weapon, raising her into the air as he approached at high speeds, filled with infinite bloodlust that overflowed into the power he put into his swing—

Before him was no more than a child, fighting just to take a breath of air. Yato froze. Ciel glared up at him, breathing hard, on one knee. The god stared at the young earl before him – he recognized him as the one who'd been bound by contract to the demon he had slain. _A young lost soul…_ Yato's eyes flickered, his pupils fading from slits to the softened regular gaze of the person he had been. _…He's barely a teenager. He's on the cusp of reaching the turning point in his life. This kid; couldn't I…?_ The lost spirit Yukine flashed in his mind's eye. _Like, at that time…_

Ciel staggered to his feet, standing his ground and taking aim with his revolver – just a warning. 'Stay back.'

Yato ignored the questioning thoughts from Nora that permeated his consciousness. Taking her by the hilt, he stabbed her into the ground and took a step forward. "Hey…," he said tentatively, as though talking to a child as a stranger, fearful of scaring them off.

Ciel, eyes suspicious, took a step back, glancing backwards momentarily to see if maybe Shinichi was coming back.

"No, I don't want to hurt you; it's okay," Yato assured him, and Ciel could see the endless sorrow, the desperation in his eyes, slowing a soft blue. The earl looked at the bloodstains on that white scarf of his. "I… know I killed that… demon…"

Not lowering his guard, Ciel kept the gun up, his heart beating in his ears.

"Your soul… was bound to eternity with that demon, right?" Yato asked of him, taking another step forward. "But… you're free. You… you're still alive." He laughed weakly. "You're walking a very tricky path. I… can tell. But—you still have a chance." Yato opened his arms in a show of peace. "You don't need to always dwell in the darkness. You don't have to give up—you're not past the point of no return, no, not yet! I can assure you that there's still a way for things to get better… I swear it! I've seen it before." Another step forward. "Your soul is resilient. I can sense it. You are strong… if in soul alone, that's enough. I don't know how your realm works, but… I swear it; it's all that really, truly matters… And… if you'll let me, I want… to take care… of you…"

Ciel, dumbfounded, began to snicker. This snicker grew into a laugh that evolved to the point of laughing freely with his face to the sky. "You—want to _what?_ " He did his best to stifle his mirth.

Yato paid no mind to the irately vibrating hilt of Nora, lowering his hands slightly in confusion.

"Admittedly," Ciel conceded with that smile twisting his mouth, "I have to thank you. If it weren't for you, I'd have never felt this light again. But looking at the blood on your attire and the shame in your eyes, I'm looking at nothing more than a god on its way to becoming a demon. For you to want to take care of me; it's ridiculous!" The young earl lowered his weapon. "Yes… I can't always rely on everyone else to care for me. Aren't I following the same pattern if I fall into line with you?"

"I wouldn't," Yato vowed. "It wouldn't be… like that…"

"That's a lie," Ciel said coldly. Looking down, he paused, then stared up into the waning moon above. "I know that… maybe there is a way out of the dark game I keep falling into. But at what cost? What would it take? In the end, the moon is always swallowed by the night." He paused. "You gave me my soul back, but that doesn't mean I owe it to you. You also took away the only thing I had left. Pathetic of me? Maybe. But that means you stole from me at the same time you gave. Which overpowers the other? You don't understand… I've always lived in the dark. Over the past few years of my life, I think I've come to figure…" Ciel's expression stretched into a full smile. "I may well belong there. It's not like that's necessarily 'bad.' Haven't you noticed? There's beauty in the night, too. And we need to find that beauty in even the worst of our situations, right? Especially if you know it won't change. And as for myself…" He grinned at Yato, firm resolve in his visible eye. "…I've already decided. I won't give you that satisfaction." He was lifting the gun. "I hadn't planned on giving Sebastian the satisfaction of having my soul either. I have no intention of losing this fight. Tell me, if you're a god. If I defy you, is it a sin? If it's to maintain my dignity?" Ciel tilted his head, pointing the barrel at his own temple. "Because I'm sick of being everyone's pet dog."

Yato stiffened as the moment began to draw itself out into a million.

 _I feel like I should apologize to Shinichi,_ thought Ciel, smiling up at the moon. _I almost could say I liked having him around, but I know I'll only get him hurt by the end. That's what the masters want anyway. A-ya… I hope he makes it, too. Funny… that I actually don't want to pull the trigger now._

But he did. Yato screamed for him not to, the fear eating away at his heart as the bullet downed him instantly. He was sure that the sound the gun had made was incredibly loud, but all he heard was a muted ringing. He had grabbed the gun, but it had already been shot and now Ciel was on the ground, smiling softly. Yato couldn't even comprehend such an action – taking one's own life… when life… was such a precious and fleeting thing. He himself was someone who struggled to remain in existence. All of the spirits that became Shinki like Yukine – yes, even Nora; even Hiiro… The reason their lost souls remained was because they were fighters…! Because they _didn't give up!_ How could this child say he'd go down fighting when he threw his life away so easily?! How _dare_ he?!

Before Yato was even conscious of his own actions, he found himself, sword in hand, impaling the body of Ciel over and over, shouting at him as if he could hear, stabbing him and stabbing him and stabbing him until his tiny body was mutilated with his persistence. Even when he had at last become conscious of what he was doing, he just kept going, stabbing over and over and over… and… over…

" _Yato, that's enough,"_ Nora spoke softly in his consciousness.

Yato stuck the sword through his chest one last time, feeling the blade stick in the ground. Breathing hard, he leaned on the hilt.

" _You can stop now…"_

Closing his eyes tight, he knew that there was a group of four people nearby. He heard one of them stifling unbearable sorrow.

" _For now, we should leave."_

"I know," he choked out, and ripped the sword from him before teleporting away in a flash of blue.

* * *

Having found Rin, Senji, and Hide, Shinichi had cautiously watched them from the trees as they halted – Shinichi realized that he'd snapped a branch underfoot. "I come in peace," he announced, holding up his hands as he approached them, ready to fight back if they attacked. He didn't recognize any of the three he was approaching, but that might have been because of the dark.

"Who's talkin'?" growled the tallest of the three – a warning.

"I don't want to fight. I'm Shinichi Izumi, from Group 4. Can I ask who you are…?"

The tallest grunted, but the one that Shinichi could tell had bleached blond hair began to grin. "I'm Hideyoshi Nagachika, but you can call me Hide."

"Ya wanna alliance, or do you wanna back off?" asked Senji lowly.

"I'd like an alliance," Shinichi said tentatively. It seemed these three were all new players. "I can tell… Um, are you guys new to the game? Maybe I can help you out… What group were you guys put in?"

"Group 5," said Hide.

 _Group 5… Isn't that, Kuroha's…?_

"Alright, if you want an alliance, that sounds good," the tallest shrugged. The other two knew it was the best option at this point, and so no one disagreed. "I'm Senji Kiyomasa. Senji's fine."

"Rin Tohsaka," Rin said bluntly. "Who else is in your group?"

"I have only one other, and he's a young boy by the name of Ciel Phantomhive."

"How young?" Senji squinted.

"I think… he's twelve or thirteen?"

"Oh, wow." He rubbed the back of his head. "Nice."

"I'm sorry to press, but if we could… I'd like to head back to him as quickly as possible. I don't like leaving him alone… not, in a game like this."

"You left him _alone?_ " cried Rin.

"Welp, let's head towards him," Senji said quickly. "Where's he at?"

"Here, follow me," said Shinichi, and began to lead them, keeping close tabs on all of their actions. "We can better establish what our alliance means come sunrise. For now, we all need a place to rest. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Rin sighed.

But when the loud sound of trees splintering came from up ahead, Shinichi froze. _No way._ He sped up the pace, the three he'd just met sensing the urgency and jogging along with him. By the time Shinichi could see vaguely the outlines of two people against the moon, still almost full… The partial parasite found himself running faster and faster through the trees until the sound of the revolver going off resounded in his brain. He tried to cry out to Ciel, but Senji was on him in an instant, covering his mouth and holding him back along with Rin while Hide put a hand on his back, perhaps out of comfort. Shinichi watched as what remained of Ciel was desecrated by Yato – he couldn't tell whether the young earl had even hit the god from where he stood, but he knew that this was overkill. Clutching at his chest, he struggled to breathe. _This is… my fault,_ he thought quietly, and fell to his knees, barely noticing the flash of blue ahead as Yato left. Around him, the three strangers stood silent, unable to utilize any words. There were none to say. All was lost. Shinichi noted that, even now, he couldn't shed a single tear.

So it goes.


	51. Restless

It was a quiet night when the sun first set. The day ended early for Group 6, as Twelve was too exhausted to keep up with everyone else. He assured the others that he would be up to pace soon enough, but Akise insisted that they rest in a clothing shop nearby for the night. Izaya agreed with him in sweet tones after the boy detective inquired whether the idea was alright with the informant.

Izaya was in a mood to get above everyone else, out into the open air. He longed to be in the city, standing atop a tall building with the gusting air refreshing him once more. Alas, he was only in a two-story building, and now wasn't a good time to go on a walk.

In choosing a place to rest, Izaya had chosen to be apart from everyone else, as he liked it. Twelve quickly crashed, and was already dead asleep. Suzuya and Akise were both settled in already while Izaya was scribbling notes in his new and improved information papers. Celty was sitting in a chair by the front windows of the store, on first watch. She had insisted she wasn't too tired from her game, and she preferred being on first watch anyway. Her leg was bouncing in vague irritation that Izaya was still up, using a small lamp he'd taken from another store and plugging it in to an outlet on a nearby wall. He was on his stomach, feet kicking in the air as he wrote.

Celty seemed to breathe a sigh, even though she had no head to do so. She then got to her feet, walking over to Izaya while tapping a message into her phone. Suzuya peered at her from underneath his pillow (found at another store), and Akise glanced at her curiously. The boy detective was lying on his back, looking through his own little journal. It pissed Izaya off – that was his 'weapon,' huh…?

[You should turn off the light and try to rest.] Izaya looked up into this message from Celty with some amusement. He gave her a wry grin, and she began tapping again. [I'm sure the others want to sleep.]

"Twelve seems quite content with my use of this lamp."

[12 is already sleeping!] She had one hand on her hip – the phantom one.

"Fine, fine…" Izaya gave in with a shrug, switching off the light.

Celty's helmet nodded in approval. [Thank you, Izaya.]

Izaya snickered in glee. "Even a thank you; this is great," he scoffed, settling himself on the ground.

In the dark, Akise slipped his journal under his pillow while Suzuya… kept his head under his pillow. The boy detective gazed through the dark with rose eyes, contemplating the reality of this game with his head resting on his hands, folded neatly behind his cranium. Sighing lightly, he closed his eyes.

"It's too bad this city is empty," Izaya commented.

"Too many casualties would occur, and this game would last forever," Akise answered easily.

"Eh," Izaya shrugged. "Wonder where Twelve's balloon ended up."

"Maybe it's free," Suzuya mumbled darkly.

"Maybe," said Akise. "If it is, that would mean there's a hole in the barrier."

"Yeah," Suzuya said shortly.

"Hm, goodnight, Suzuya-kun; Celty-san… Izaya-san."

"'Night," said the CCG officer.

Izaya clicked his tongue. He'd been a little more sporadic interacting with his group after their confrontation with Roppi, and even Izaya knew it. He just found himself jumping around from one trivial thing to the next – there wasn't a moment of distinctly serious conversation amongst any of them. Izaya caught Akise about to bring something up a few times, but after cutting him off three times or so, the fourteen-year-old took the hint and went along with the light conversation.

But now Izaya wasn't dancing anymore. There was no one to dance with, and as the sun set, the silence came with it. Strangely, he found it deafening.

He reached to his side, touching the hilt of Yoh's crimson blade. "Hm…" He began to smile. "Maybe I should come up with a name for this sword. A cool one." He didn't mask his voice at all to match the silence. He heard someone shift, and he smiled in delight. "What do you guys think?"

He heard Celty's foot tapping on the ground in irritation.

"I named my scythe Jason," remarked Suzuya, poking his head out from under his pillow. "Didja know, I'm the 'Jason' of the CCG?" He giggled in that off way of his.

"Are you?" Izaya grinned. "Why's that; ruthless? Probably got a hefty death count, right?"

"Yeahh… Ghouls aren't _that_ hard to kill." The kid sounded like he was grinning right back.

"Huh. So you're a monster after all, eh, Suzu-chan?"

"Ah?"

He heard Celty stand up, and Izaya quickly continued. "It's surely a cool weapon you've got there, though. I'm almost jealous, but someone like me hasn't handled such a scythe before. You're better off with it than me. I prefer knives, to be honest. Just, not for killing. That's too dirty a job for me."

"Ohh, I used to use knives, but this is way better," he assured Izaya, and the informant laughed.

"Well then, if you have Jason, I wonder – what should I name this one, hm? Curious~"

"Dunno," the other answered.

Chuckling, he listened to Celty sitting back down. _I bet that sword is one of the few weapons that can off Yato, hm? Celty's scythe, definitely. Maybe Suzu-chan's. We're totally equipped to do him in!_ He burst into tight laughter. Running his fingers gently over the sharpened side of the blade and feeling the beautiful curvatures and designs inlaid into the metalloid itself, Izaya grinned at the weapon in glee through the dark. He still hadn't laid down. _I suppose…_ "Hm. What about 'the Prophet'?" _It can kill Shinki… It might even be able to kill demons; kill gods. Since it's mine, now…_ "Akise-kun likened me to Isaiah, didn't he? I think it's the _perfect_ name!"

Suddenly, he felt something smack him in the back of the head, and his laughter was cut off. "—Ah?"

Searching the ground, he found the culprit: a shoe. Blinking, he turned to look behind him with a grin to see Celty's phone screen in his face again. [Go to sleep.]

"Is that an order?" he beamed, smiling a closed-eye smile and restraining himself from laughing again. "I can't believe you threw a shoe at me!"

[Just be quiet.]

"Okay, all you had to do was ask," he said easily, and she went back to her post with much annoyance. Her intervention was punctuated with the chortling of Akise.

Izaya glanced over at him with a lopsided smile, and the store was blanketed in the quiet again. He listened to the shifting around him as he lay on his back, fingers folded over his stomach. Smile dissipating, he stared coolly through the near-black of the shadows they slept in. _Hey, Shizu-chan,_ he thought. _Are you mad…?_

Was he comfortable here? Absolutely. His mouth twitched. _Kaneki's and Seidou's groups… I wonder how they're faring. I'm curious as to whether Roppi-san and Shintaro-kun made it back. To think, Roppi-san started acting on his own like that—funny… I wonder, what's that foolish god doing right this moment? I bet he'll only dig his grave further… Funny to watch. I get to witness a god fall from grace—no, I may have aided in pushing him over that edge!_ Unable to control his mirth, he held his hand over his mouth as his shoulders shook with silent laughter. _Because… it's not like—he'd be so interesting this way…!_

Soon, his humor faded, and he was left lying on his back, staring nowhere with a hollow expression. _Interestingly… before… we had been a relatively… effective group._

Shizuo and Yukine had been the ones that disagreed with him the worst. Yukine adorably would scold Izaya and Shizuo as if it were they that were the children. Shizuo's deep loathing for Izaya wasn't anything new. They fought all the time – but to work alongside him the whole way! The informant was amazed they managed at all. Of course he knew why… But that didn't stop him from taunting them throughout. The only one that didn't get mad typically was Yato himself. No, Yato and him were the ones laughing. It was so easy to poke and prod at Shizuo and Yukine, and Yato would add on to the mischief as if they'd been partners in crime. Ironically, he and the god got along very well, in fact…

 _Are we alike?_ he wondered. _I'd say so. But… no, there was still a difference he had from me,_ he thought, thinking of when he watched as Shizuo and Yukine both tried their best to tend to the injured Yato just after he'd faced the Gourmet. _No, just like Shizuo… he still had others flock to him._ He saw Yato wielding Nora, his voice rising in the roar of a god, as Twelve put it. _…Well, that's not true anymore. Now both of us are monsters, plain and simple._

He became aware of the crimson blade at his side. He watched Yukine collapse, body sliced cleanly into two pieces. _I…_ Yato was shouting accusations at him in the traditional household, the moonlight bathing them in silver. _Why didn't I…_ He was slicing and stabbing at Yoh's abdomen with his switchblade, sending him to his knees. _…stop him?_

It was odd. For once, Izaya didn't have an answer. It gave him an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. He decided not to think about it. And he didn't.

 _I didn't sleep last night…,_ he thought to himself. _I haven't slept much at all through this whole game._ Breathing a grudging sigh, he rolled his eyes. _I should probably try and sleep, if only for a little while. Otherwise, it'll negatively affect how well I function._ Eyes closing, he sighed. _This entire game… is very troublesome._

Despite his agreement with himself that he would sleep, he kept catching himself and jolting back to reality, eyes opening momentarily only to see that nothing had changed. It was only once he was sure that Suzuya and Akise were most certainly asleep by then that he began to drift a little easier. Sleep took him slowly. He wasn't a person to sleep often – even back home he would often sleep at his desk after working himself into rest… simply because that was the best way to actually be able to fall asleep. Sleep was inconvenient anyway.

But eventually, Izaya fell into a restless slumber that greeted him with flickering images of his mind's eye. Such dreams weren't always so welcoming.

He was laughing. There they were; the human race. He laughed as they moved like puppets, toyed with by lies. He laughed at the sheer amusement brought on by humanity's gullible predictability. He laughed at the way they kidded themselves; at their pain. Here he was, the master puppeteer, unaffected by every tragedy, every life cast into the nothing. No, to him it was comedy. Those who died in the process were disposable anyway. That's what humans were, weren't they? Watch the world as an observer, and it all makes sense! Yeah, it was funny. He was… laughing. He laughed as he moved like a puppet, toyed with by lies. He laughed at the sheer amusement brought on by the mess he himself had made. He laughed at the way he kidded himself, at his own pain.

Was that right?

He found himself toying with someone, but when the broken-down man turned his head, it was only Izaya Orihara looking right back at him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. Nah, it was Roppi in front of him; completely different. _"_ _You have too much blood on your hands,"_ _Roppi said to him._ _"I'm just judging you for exactly who you are: a killer."_

 _"Hah?" Izaya's eyes widened, mouth stretching across his face. "I've said I'm a monster. I never said I was anything so disgusting as a 'killer,' see." Isn't it funny? That humans are so gullible, so predictable as they are? One doesn't need to guide them into hell – you just need to open the door! That's all Izaya ever did, you know?_ _Humans are gifted with free will – I just give suggestions!_

 _A firm hand on his shoulder caused him to wheel around – it was Shizuo. Immediately Izaya staggered backwards, falling onto the ground. He was covering his own ears even though the ex-bartender in front of him wasn't saying anything. The informant closed his eyes._ _It's too quiet; somebody say something…!_ _This isn't real…,_ he assured himself, but when he opened his eyes again, Shizuo was smiling at him again – the gentlest expression he'd ever received since… since… He couldn't think of a single moment, and he felt something squeezing in his chest. He felt a taunting smile trying to tug at the corners of his mouth, but it felt all wrong. "Stop that," he said, and heard the ice in his own tone. Shizuo kept smiling at him. "What, are you mocking me?" he sneered. His enemy didn't answer, and the dead quiet seized Izaya by the throat. His sneer became a scowl. "I said _stop that…!_ " He screwed his eyes shut again. "Stop looking like that—what's that expression supposed to mean, huh?! Are you trying to mess with me?!" At last he straightened and opened his eyes, but Shizuo remained immobile. No reaction. Nothing. What the hell was this? "You hate me, don't you? Where's your scowl; your low and monstrous growl, hah? _Hah?_ " That's right, this face was the one he made when he—

" _Answer me, damn it!_ " he exclaimed. Shizuo stared right through him, eyes impassive. "Look at me and say it! You hate me, right?! Yell back! Give me your stupid retort; not that you'll come up with something too intelligent anyway, you protozoan—!" He cut himself off. Oddly, he felt heavy. He hurt. "So—tell me—why are you smiling like that?! Why did—you—?" He couldn't get it out. He found himself screaming in frustration. " _Face me,_ damn it! Since when did you want to quit fighting me?! _Hah?!_ What a disappointment! You're supposed—to fight—back!" He was already on his feet, pounding senselessly at Shizuo's chest as if it would make a difference. As if it would make him answer. "Tell me—why was it?! Why did you die like that—? Stop—ignoring me—you piece of shit—…" Head bowed, he gave in, slumping. "Answer me… It doesn't make any sense…!" He saw nothing but black. "After all… you never did catch me. How could you just give up like that… hah…? Just a quitter… or what…?" _…Maybe… you're better off this way…?_

…Ridiculous. He was talking to a ghost. This made no sense. _Make it stop._ He brought his hands to his face, and found his hands to be wet. He jerked his head up— _no… Tears…?_ He looked down to find his hands coated red, and he felt suddenly ill. Before him was Shizuo, with red blossoms on his chest, sticky carmine oozing thick lifeblood. _But I… didn't…_

He felt a roaring in his insides. Something was wrong—!

Izaya jerked awake, instinctively grabbing the switchblade beneath his pillow and holding it up to any danger that might exist within arm's reach. The culprit backed off instantly with a nervous laugh. Izaya stared at the figure, not comprehending. Reality was still sinking in and taking shape around him. Yeah, he was with his group in the store for the night. He found that the hand holding the knife was trembling, if slightly. His breathing was heavy. As he made sense of the world around him, he found it was Twelve before him. His mouth twitched. He tried to smile. It didn't work. Izaya was scrambling to regain his composure, but it wasn't working.

Twelve rubbed the back of his head, a huge grin stretching ear-to-ear. " _Sorry_ ," he whispered.

Izaya could only stare at him. His ears were ringing.

"Paranoid? Makes sense. Uh… you can put that away," the terrorist informed him, and Izaya's eyes narrowed slightly. The switchblade was flicked shut, and the informant pocketed it warily. "Didn't mean to freak you out," Twelve said apologetically. "I'm on watch now, and, well… I heard you getting a little restless and figured you were having a nasty nightmare. My partner has those a lot. I bet you don't get the same kind, but… you know." He shrugged.

By now Izaya's breathing had steadied. Now he just sat, curled in his blanket, watching Twelve closely.

"You'd understand him pretty well," the other continued.

 _I'd understand just about anyone pretty well_ , Izaya answered voicelessly.

"I mean, I know you understand 'people' well, but I mean, on a personal level. He's a purely logical kind of person, and I can tell you like logic. My partner and I kinda balance each other out in that way. But… you know, even though both of you have your similarities, I have to say you're definitely different. I mean… on more than the level of color of voice. He's blue, see. But, ah… I've been thinking about it—trying to figure you out, you know. I've been slowly piecing it together, but you're a toughie, I've gotta admit. I wonder what lies behind those cold eyes of yours—"

"Be quiet." The retort was clipped and chilled. Izaya was almost surprised with himself, but then decided he didn't care.

"…Hm…" Twelve shifted. "Sorry, I'll back off. For now. Don't think you're off the hook or anything. _Buuut_ , I _do_ have a question for ya, if you'd care to answer."

Izaya frowned at him. "…Hah?"

The terrorist smiled a warm smile. "Do you think the word will end in fire, or in ice?"

The informant was befuddled. An intriguing question, he supposed. Not what he expected, for sure. The fact it threw him off both irritated him and quelled him all at once. Twelve was mute, waiting for a response. Izaya didn't like the quiet. He thought about the world's end. How did he think it would come to its demise? An interesting speculation. He imagined some form of war, but… "Isn't that a trick question, Twelve?" Izaya answered, tilting his head. He brought a wry smile to his face. "I see the world ending in a fiery war… but the war I imagine is built on a foundation of hatred. Vengeance—you know. The iciest of human emotions. You can't have one without the other."

"I agree," Twelve smiled. "For me… Take the greatest fire you could ever imagine. Even if the entire world was burning… after it's done… It's like the sun, once it sets it's all dark. Even if the world burned, in the end it would all turn dark and cold. Nothing but ashes, right?" He laughed lightly; quietly. Their conversation was hushed. "Thank you, by the way," he added.

"Hah? What's that about, Twelve?" Izaya quirked an eyebrow in the dark.

"You've given probably the most interesting answer yet. But..." He shrugged. "The truth is… maybe the end of the world is really just everyone's own ending. And that can be anything, depending on who someone is. How they die… But even then, I feel like fire and ice would have to be enmeshed. If you freeze to death, you feel like you're burning. If you burn alive, there comes a point where you feel nothing but coldness. Pretty amazing how that works."

"…Hm."

"Hm?" He looked at Izaya curiously.

"You… are an interesting person, too," the information broker commented with amusement.

"Maybe you're not used to someone speaking to you on your level of intelligence," Twelve suggested, and Izaya stifled his laughter at such a remark.

"Maybe," he conceded.

"I have another question, by the way," said Twelve, and Izaya looked over to him. He was admittedly glad that Twelve kept talking to him. It was… giving him something to do. It would boring just lying there, you know… "Izaya, have you ever been alone in a crowded room?"

"Hah? How do you mean?" Izaya questioned in return.

"I've been thinking about your eyes, and why it is I don't understand them. Suzuya doesn't like them, I know, and I can see where he's coming from with that. I can't see inside them, myself, which makes you even more interesting to me. But unlike Suzuya… I kinda like the way they look. They're familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. I thought of it while I was asleep, actually. See, there's Suzuya… me, and my partner… and those kids I used to know. All of them have the eyes of somebody that's been shut out from the world. I somehow feel like Celty would have those eyes too, if I could see them. But yours are always so guarded, I can't tell a single thing. What I figure, well, what if you weren't shut out from the world… but you shut _yourself_ out?" Izaya didn't have an answer, but Twelve kept going anyway. "I don't see it as 'bad.' Maybe you were shut out, and then you chose to stay there; I don't know. Whatever the case, I respect the decision anyway. But I know what it feels like on the outside, always looking in. Maybe I'm used to it now, and watching everyone below me, I can admit I'm satisfied. But even if I'm alone in a crowded room, so to speak, I have my partner, so it's kind of okay, you know? I'm not a solo kind of guy, and because of that, I'd never leave his side. That's why I got to make it back to him – because I know we don't have much time left in the first place…

"I like to think of it this way, Izaya. Each of us has a life, see, and all of us are just sparks. Together, we can burn bright, but alone… we're only sparks, you know? I mean, it only takes a spark to start a fire, but at the same time…" Twelve shook his head. "Well, anyway… seeing the world in that observer's perspective; I know it's kinda lonely." Mouth ever upturned, he put a hand to his chest. "But… a heart can never be open until it breaks, and even if a heart is missing a piece… it can still beat."

Izaya laughed a low, cruel laugh. "Twelve, you're fighting to connect to the people around you thinking it will bring you something good. The ties of the heart, your version of 'love'… it's only going to tie you down. You're better off not being close to anyone." His mouth spread a thin smile across his features, cold eyes narrowing. "It becomes your weakness."

But Twelve, leaning back on his palms, contemplated this and answered with a simple, "…Huh." He touched his chin thoughtfully. "See, my partner, he told me the same thing," he informed Izaya. "And you know…" He smiled at the information broker slyly. "He still had me." There was a pause, and the terrorist looked up to the ceiling above him. "And you know, Izaya, I don't think I'd mind being a puppet if it meant being connected to somebody else…"

Izaya blinked, then frowned. This sounded uncannily familiar to him. He thought of middle school days spent with an oddball wearing spectacles and a lab coat.

"I mean, without at least one string holding me up," admitted Twelve, "I'm almost positive I'd lose my balance, here… Hm. You could argue that it's different because I'm the same as him, my partner, but even those who know only loneliness long for a hand to hold. Even those born in the dark long for the light. Even those who are comfortable as they fall pray for a savior. 'Inhuman' or 'human,' loved or objectified, shut out or not, we're all just people in that way. Take that for what you will." Satisfied, Twelve got to his feet, stretching. "I'm going back over to the window. Sleep well, Izaya. Don't worry, I'll throw something at ya if you start getting restless," he winked. "Wouldn't want you caught in a nightmare."

Izaya's mouth twitched. "Goodnight, Twelve."

Laughing lightly, Twelve got onto his seat, leaving Izaya behind in his shadowed silence. Somehow, the informant got the impression he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep either way. Such an action seemed very unappealing at the moment.


	52. Revival

**Sorry for the day-late update! I hope you all enjoy uvu**

* * *

The playing field was cast in shadow as the clouds spotting the sky joined forces, blurring out the moon. Scattered over the field, there were yet more than twenty living players in-game. There came a point in the night where all had died down, regardless of how restless the players were under their skins. Twenty-eight lifeless bodies littered the grounds, thirty when taking into consideration the parasite Migi, crumbled to dust, and the demon Sebastian, purged and purified by Yato. The players still in-game were sleeping amongst the dead.

There was but one that had been selected among the deceased to be revived by the game masters. Shintaro and Roppi, who were the only living players to know about such a decision, had no clear idea on who it was that could possibly be brought back from the dead. Each had their own hopes; their own purposes. They didn't talk about it.

The revived awoke at approximately four o'clock in the morning, lashes fluttering, hazy eyes opening in dim perplexity. They felt as though they'd awoken like this a million times… but they couldn't conjecture why. Somehow they figured this time was far different than the rest.

The boy began to piece together that he was curled forward, head on the ground with one hand beneath his chest, the other resting above his head. He felt as though he'd been asleep for ages. Shifting to sit up and finding his legs were curled beneath him, a sharp pain stabbed through his chest, sending him back down, hacking and heaving with his hands catching what felt like phlegm. He knew it wasn't. Grimacing, he rested his head back on the ground as the rest of his non-fatal injuries made their finishing repairs. "… _H…urts…,_ " he choked out, gasping for air.

He didn't know how long he lay curled forward on the grass like that, but eventually, the pain subsided, and hesitantly, he lifted his head. Blinking at his surroundings, he felt the grass was uncomfortably thick – he thought maybe it was himself that was all over the ground. Swallowing in discomfort, he looked down at himself, feeling his chest. "I'm better… And…" His clothing… It was white… yellow. _Am I, me again?_ He looked around, slowly getting to his feet. He found a pink-handled gun at his feet and inspected it, picking it up in his hand and turning it over. "…Ah…" _That's right… I…?_

The memory flickered to life in his fragmented mind, and he blinked strawberry eyes as he processed. "Is this, what that person used?" he asked nobody softly, brow furrowed as he stared at the firearm, thinking of a certain purple gourmet that he just couldn't recall the name of. "Did that… Was it all… real…?" The thought frightened him. As terrible as his memory was, he could remember vividly a few faces; the faces of the ones his body had killed – why had he done that? Why did it move on its own? Speak on its own?

He remembered waking up to see the crow demon; that was right. He found out that he couldn't control himself, and it scared him. But the blond boy with his hair over his eye… and the purple person, yeah. They were nice. Where'd they go, again…?

Looking down at his hands, he saw he was trembling. His face felt warm and wet. The blond one, his feet had crushed him. It was horrific. His throat had been laughing, but inside he'd been screaming for his body to stop. "H…how… c-could I… forget…?" He looked with horror to the house in front of him. Stepping into the still-open door, his black boots detailed with yellow arrows made footsteps that he felt were a little bit too loud. Upon entry of the living room, he found him – the blond boy… his name… It was…?

He approached the dead and collapsed at his side. The cadaver was contorted and missing an arm, its head twisted at an odd angle. "I didn't mean to hurt anybody… I didn't want to… All of it… it wasn't just a dream… I…" He closed his eyes. _…It hurts, I think… This place seems so… dangerous. That purple man… thank you for…_ His luminescent pink orbs opened. _But… how am I here, alive? I… think I'm alive, anyway…_ He looked at the fallen and bowed his head slightly in respect before getting to his feet again. _What name did they call me…? 'Kuroha'… Not my name. Now, I can be… Konoha again._ The android left the building – he didn't like it in there.

"The purple gourmet… and Shintaro. I need to find them. I need to take care… of them. And say sorry." Stepping into the dark with glowing strawberry eyes, Konoha wandered through the field in hopes of finding a friend.

* * *

There were twenty-eight players in-game, including Konoha, and a majority of them were sleeping. With slumber comes dreams. A darkness settled upon such a realm.

Underground, Aureus's mouth twitched as he watched the screen, pinching the crooked bridge of his nose. "Konoha; he's up… When he reunites with Shintaro – that'll be cute. But… With Konoha… Bringing someone back comes with a price, Shintaro…"

Eerily radiating crimson orbs opened in the black.

"…So now… As an adverse effect of Konoha coming back, consequently…"

A serpent, black and exhuming a horrible chill.

Aureus looked to the screen tentatively to see where it was the 'adverse effect' popped up. He didn't want to look, but he did. "…Not him," he murmured, biting his knuckle as he leaned forward.

Kiritsugu stood before the serpent, wading in a thick black mist that reached his hips. The snake coiled itself comfortably as the Magus Killer made an attempt to figure out where he was. His shift was over, and he'd taken his time to rest. What a strange dream this was, though…

 _Hello,_ the crimson-eyed snake greeted, eyes glimmering with satisfaction.

"What are you?" Kiritsugu asked plainly, his tone flat as ever.

 _I have no name,_ the serpent answered him, lifting its head as if to address him. _But I was summoned here by your strong wish… What is it you most desire?_

Kiritsugu was slightly taken aback by such a question, straightening his posture further. He remained on-guard. The Magus Killer thought of the Holy Grail: a device meant to grant a single wish to whoever succeeded in winning the Holy Grail War.

The serpent swayed back and forth in pleasure. _Yes, it's just as you're thinking. The 'Holy Grail' you're thinking of. I am a bit like that… but you don't have to kill anyone else to get to me. I am here, called not by your successful bloodshed but by the intensity of your wish. If you just speak it to me, I can grant it._

Kiritsugu took a cautious step forward. It was a tempting offer. He remained impassive as he went through his options in his head. His most powerful wish, huh? There was only one: imagine, a world of peace. Time and time again, he would kill to save. He sacrificed the few for the many. But in the end, it got nowhere. The only way to achieve such an ideal… such a beautiful world… he would need to use something like the Holy Grail. Something like… this snake?

Memories surfaced of youthful aspirations to become a hero of justice. Such a thing couldn't exist in a world like this. Even if he were to sacrifice himself, if it meant a peaceful world, then he…

The serpent seemed to smile, waiting patiently for him to speak his wish. _That's right…_

 _Yes… that's right…_ Kiritsugu closed his eyes. His mind was lulled into a sense of security. What was the choice that was 'right'? What was the morality? Who was this serpent? "What kind of price am I dealing with, here?" Kiritsugu inquired seriously.

 _In order to grant such a powerful wish, I would have to use you as my vessel to do so. You shouldn't worry about me betraying your trust, for I am bound by my entire existence to follow the wish you give me. I swear that the wish I grant will be fulfilled. I need only your body._

Kiritsugu's dead eyes looked somewhere far-off. There was only more darkness beyond. _For me to sacrifice myself for the cause, I can't say I'd mind… Sacrificing the few for the many – if I can save the world by sacrificing myself… To not accept, it would be hypocrisy._

… _That's right,_ agreed the serpent. Its eyes were crescents, expressing its serpentine grin. _Then, tell me…!_

"…My, wish…" Kiritsugu looked down. Such a thing, what were the possibilities of negative consequence…? He hesitated. Something seemed off.

The serpent leaned forward in anticipation, and Kiritsugu looked at it with soulless eyes, opened his mouth, and—

 _("No, no, no, no, no!" Aureus slammed his fist on a glowing blue button. "Fuck this! This is_ bull! _")_

—Kiritsugu's grey eyes flickered to life. The serpent was grinning at him in dark seduction of his ideologies. He thought of his wife and child, of his subordinate. He thought of the teacher he'd lost long ago. His first friend, who he'd watched get possessed by the transformation into a ghoul. All of the past, every sweet and painful moment culminated in his mind until it brought him into this moment of the present, and he looked at the serpent before him, waiting eagerly for his answer. Before him was the picture of his Dream. Before him, he saw what his hopes of world peace would come to: to sacrifice the few for the many – he saw the world on fire; he saw everything he knew falling to ruins because the only way to find that ultimate peace was through utter destruction. The purging of the majority of the human race. Suddenly, the serpent was not a golden treasure, but an enticing demon luring him into the creation of Hell on Earth.

"…Liar."

… _Hm?_ The serpent stared at him, not understanding.

"I don't want what you have to offer." He looked down on the snake with disgust. "I'd sooner destroy you, Demon!" At the statement, the dream shattered, and Kiritsugu's eyes flew open. He had no idea the time. His grey eyes stared in shock at the ceiling above him. He could hear his heart thudding in his ears. _…Curious._ His expression grew sad. _…That dream; it's…_ He closed his eyes and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the hospital bed. _…I know what I need to do._

As the Magus Killer got to his feet, Aureus released a relieved sigh underground, surrounded by his dim yellow lighting. "…Holy cow…" A ringing sound pierced the peaceful softness of his little underground office. He looked at his old-fashioned phone, smiling knowingly as he answered. "Yeah, Muse?"

" _What was that just now?"_ Muse answered, tone sickeningly sweet.

Aureus grinned. He was totally right. "What was what just now? I dunno what you're talking about."

" _Yes you do…"_

"Maybe." He stuck out his tongue, even though he knew Muse couldn't see it.

" _You interfered with—"_

"No. No! I don't want to hear it!" Aureus cried. "No! _No._ I'm done! And don't even try to tell me that was _not_ justified, because Kiritsugu – of course he should take that _perfect moment_ to represent that recognition of what Kuroha really is! He faces the Holy Grail in the future, and even though he's tempted, he _sees_ it for what it truly is, and you know what? He rejects it! He tries to freaking _demolish_ it! He has _always_ taken the moral high road – even though he's probably the worst possible failure of all time, he really, _really_ tries!"

" _He rejects it after a point. It takes a moment,"_ Muse answered calmly. _"You know who else represents 'justice'?"_

"…Seidou?" Aureus asked flatly.

" _Light Yagami,"_ they sounded like they were smiling. _"Aureus, symbolism doesn't always have to represent something purely 'positive.'"_

"I _know_ that," he hissed, rubbing at his forehead. "But that's not _right._ "

" _Don't interfere, Aureus, or you may not be too pleased with the consequences—"_

"I dunno, I thought it was pretty cool that we got to bring back Konoha and all, but whatever," he shrugged. "The Harrowing Blade should be great fun for ya, and Yukiteru and A-ya still haven't used their items either… You can't tell me that's not fucking _awesome_. No!"

The line was silent.

Aureus sniffed. "And besides, I get bored down here without any company. Maybe if I could go up with the others I'd be less _dangerous_ down here, you know?"

" _You know as well as I do that symbolism is something that remains hidden, underlying the surface of a work."_

"I know, I know…" He rolled his eyes. "But your forgetting something, Muse… There's still someone that even you have to take orders from… And if they want something, you can't change it no matter what you do… you know?"

He heard a _tsk_ on the other end of the line, and then a _click._ He snickered. "Muse _hung up_ on me," he said in amazement, then laughed breathlessly, leaning back in his chair and running both of his hands through his hair, tugging at it restlessly. "…Guess I was right, huh…?" He grinned, rubbed at his eyes, and went back to watching his screens, exceedingly pleased with himself.

"Celty… Yukiteru… A-ya… Shintaro… Eh, Roppi, too… I'm rootin' for ya, guys. Please make it."


	53. In Time

"Who's that?" Yukiteru inquired, looking down the street at his group's right and pausing in walking along. The sun was only just beginning to rise, but it was now that Roy, L, and Minene had agreed was the best to head out. First, they would head south. As of right now, they were still in the residential area, but from what Yukiteru remembered, they were nearly to the park's forest.

"What is it?" L tilted his head, trying to see what Yukiteru meant.

Minene was squinting in the direction that Yukiteru was looking. "I don't see anything," she frowned.

"If there are intruders, I'll take care of them if they mean any harm," Roy said matter-of-factly.

"I… might be just paranoid," Yukiteru admitted, looking back only to see that the figure was even closer now, standing only a few houses away with a casual countenance and hands in their pockets. Yukiteru backed up. "A-ya… A-ya, you see that, right?"

"I don't see anything," A-ya said, bemusedly rubbing at one of his eyes. He ended up not getting any sleep at all the night before. He'd almost nodded off a few times, but he always caught himself. It wasn't like he'd never pulled an all-nighter before. …It was just the first time it was two nights in a row. "A ghost?" he suggested, sounding vaguely excited.

Yukiteru smiled a bit. _There_ was the reference to the occult that he so loved. Surely A-ya was back now. But still, that figure…

"Shinigami?" L mused. "No…perhaps the wrong realm for that. Curious. There's something to think about."

"What's that?" asked Roy.

"In regards to something supernatural," said L, "even if it were that spirits existed in A-ya's realm or Shinigami in my own… it doesn't necessarily mean that spirits manifest in my realm, or vice versa."

A-ya nodded, intrigued. "Who knows what sorts of legends the game masters would have heard growing up…"

"It's an interesting thought… Although, it was never said that this was even the home realm of the game master," L pointed out. "If they can bring all of us here, then there's no reason they can't head elsewhere themselves."

"…Huh," remarked Roy, thinking on this. "That's certainly interesting."

"That it is…," L agreed, and A-ya made a noise of agreement.

"I guess," Minene rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "We're not exactly dealing with occult here."

"Could be," Rika said softly, brow furrowed. "Ah…"

"I seriously don't think that this has to do with anything supernatural," Yukiteru said nervously. "Do you guys… really not see anything?" He looked at them again.

"No, nothing," Roy answered, looking everywhere across the street that Yukiteru might be looking at. "Although if anything happens, I will make sure to blow them up." He flashed a thumbs-up at him.

"In this situation, Yukiteru-kun, the good news is that we certainly believe you," said L. "Being here at all is very strange and unreal, so it's not a far stretch of the imagination to believe that there is a being over there that only you can see."

"Uh… yeah, I guess so…"

"I think you're shitting me," Minene said matter-of-factly, patting him on the back. "Probably just too paranoid or something. That happens, y'know."

"Ah—" Yukiteru's mouth twitched.

"Maybe you're being haunted," A-ya remarked. "Not sure why they'd haunt you, though."

The thought of C-ta trying to kill him again struck him, and Yukiteru began to tremble. "I… I don't know that I…like the idea of being haunted, A-ya." He looked back to where the figure had been and yelped, promptly sitting down on the ground. The figure was now only at the other end of the front yard they were in. In the sunlight, Yukiteru could see that he wore a dark blue hoodie with a purple collared shirt beneath it. Dark jeans, sneakers, and a green-and-white baseball cap. His hair was dark brown; reminiscent of Yukiteru's own hair, swept to the side. As this boy smiled at Yukiteru, he adjusted a pair of glasses on his face. "I'm crazy," Yukiteru whispered. "If you guys don't see that, I am hallucinating and I am going to go insane…" Thinking of the way Keiichi had snapped; the way C-ta had snapped… he didn't want to go the same way. The thought terrified him, in fact. "I think we should go inside," Yukiteru said tightly, forcing himself to look away from the mysterious teenaged boy that apparently only he could see.

"Inside _where_?" Minene huffed.

"I—I mean maybe we don't have to stop already – bad idea – but we should like—get moving really, really fast," Yukiteru answered, voice taut.

"Agreed," Roy nodded curtly. "If it's something to worry about, we shouldn't just be standing still. Come on, everyone."

"O-kay~" Rika said happily, walking beside Minene and Roy happily. L followed along with them, but Yukiteru remained, swallowing nervously.

A-ya touched him on the shoulder, and he jumped. "Ah… er, yeah, A-ya?"

"Are you… okay?" he asked, tentative.

"I…think so," Yukiteru said, shaking his head. "I mean, other than being really freaked out, I don't feel any different, so…" He shrugged tensely.

"Well, we'll be careful anyway. You never know in this place," A-ya said. "C'mon, we don't want to be left behind."

He nodded, and A-ya walked on after them.

Yukiteru watched him, and was very much tempted to look behind him again, where the figure was. He resisted the urge, however, and swallowed before heading after them. _It's just a hallucination. He isn't real. He isn't real. He isn't real…_ He felt as though any moment something would grab him—

"Time is perceived differently by everyone," said someone behind him, and Yukiteru jumped and wheeled around to see the boy right in front of him. He gasped, about to respond out of fear, but the boy with the glasses simply clapped his hand over Yukiteru's mouth. "If time is an illusion of perception, it only makes sense that everyone views time differently. One person's minute can be much longer or shorter than the next person's. It's nice to meet you, Yukiteru." He frowned slightly, then reached behind him, adjusting a backpack that Yukiteru hadn't noticed at first. After reaching into the pocket of it, he yanked a pocket watch off of its chain, holding it up for Yukiteru to see. "I might've just dislocated my arm," the boy remarked, and then stared Yukiteru down with wide purple eyes. "My name is Rodd. I am the timekeeper. The reason only you can see me is because I am currently residing in your perception of time, and only yours. I'm here because…eh." He shrugged. "A mission is a mission. I'm here to fast-forward who you are, Yukiteru. Not too far; don't worry. I could send you 10,000 years into the future if I really wanted to – I'm only going to send you forward a few months. I could basically kill you if I wanted, but I'm not a player of the game. I just need you to know a few of your future experiences. Kind of ironic, since you're supposed to have a Future Diary and all." Rodd seemed to relax a bit, narrowing his eyes again while Yukiteru clutched at the wrist of the hand that covered his mouth, fear plain in his shining blue eyes. "If I were to bring you too far ahead, you might kill A-ya… just like Keiichi tried to. Just like C-ta tried to. But don't worry… I'm good at what I do." He pressed the knob of the pocket watch with his thumb, and it clicked.

Yukiteru, with a burst of motivation, at last managed to shove Rodd's hand away from his mouth. "I'd never hurt A-ya! I wouldn't kill him, no matter what happened to me!"

"You wouldn't know until you're there, I guess," Rodd shrugged, and closed the pocket watch – Yukiteru gasped as an influx of experience and memory flooded his mind. He lost touch with the ground beneath him, the world around him… The only thing that existed was what he was living through – the kid his mom babysat… the new school he went to – that's right! The new school, a new place, new people… And he, Yukiteru… He saw brown locks of hair, short shorts and short shirts – pastel locks of lavender, a smiling face – a boy with silver hair who saved him, saying, "I've been investigating you for some time, Amano-kun…"

Gasping, Yukiteru realized he was on the ground, legs folded beneath him. _Friends,_ he thought. _I have friends… I made friends… I actually…_ Curling forward, his mouth upturned into an awestruck smile. _I made—friends…_ His eyes began to water, he felt warm fluid riding his cheeks. _I have someone to go home to after all… My, friends. Three of them… A bubbly girl named Hinata…the quiet girl named Mao… and… a nice boy named Akise. Even that old bully Kosaka is my friend now! All of them are… I…_ He closed his eyes. _I wasn't alone after all…_ He lifted his head, about to thank Rodd, only to find that he was gone. He blinked, still trying to return to reality. That felt like forever – surely the others would wonder what was taking him!

Hastily, Yukiteru wiped at his eyes, staggering to his feet. "…S…sorry, guys, wait! I'm coming!" He ran after them and staggered at his discovery that they were all right in front of him.

"What're you goin' on about?" Minene growled, waving him off.

Blinking, Yukiteru awkwardly rejoined the group, heart pounding.

A-ya looked curiously at Yukiteru. A-ya commented to him quietly, "You look disturbed. As in…more than before."

"Um, thanks," Yukiteru said, quirking an eyebrow. He considered the idea of telling A-ya about his friends. It was such an exciting revelation—he wanted the news to spill out! A-ya… to him, it still felt like A-ya was his first friend, whether he was a few months older now or not. Yeah, A-ya was his best friend. And friends can share stuff like that, right? Best friends shouldn't get so jealous, like Yuno… Hell, like C-ta.

"H…hey, A-ya," he said excitedly, tapping his shoulder.

A-ya looked at him dully. "Mm?"

"I think it was—I think it was another game master," he said urgently.

"Hah?!" Minene whirled around instantly. "What's that about?"

"Ah—um—"

"A game master…" A-ya blinked wide red eyes. "Like…?" He left the question unfinished: 'Like Aureus?'

Yukiteru nodded emphatically. By now the others were all looking at him.

"Anything about the game masters would be useful," said L.

"Yes," agreed Roy. "We're still not accustomed to this game, but anything that can give us hints to the meaning of all this would be great."

"Tryin' ta hide it from us, kid?" Minene scowled, looking like she was about to punch him in the head, or maybe the face.

He shrunk beneath her glare, laughing nervously. "Um… no, I… Just, um…"

"I don't suppose it was a bald asshole in a black hoodie," said Minene, raising her eyebrows.

"Mm," Rika nodded, brow furrowed.

"Um, bald? No… He had hair. He was wearing a hat, and he had glasses. Uhm, and a backpack. He looked kinda darkish-skinned, I guess? Um…"

"No, not the guy I'm thinking," Minene said dismissively.

"Have you met a game master, Minene-san?" inquired L.

"Yeah, I guess," she frowned. "Me, Rika, and one other girl – Saiko, I think? We were there when this guy showed up. Bald guy with a goatee; in his thirties, maybe. Late twenties at the youngest. Asshole." She glared daggers into the distance for a few moments before she looked at Yukiteru again. "So, a guy with a hat?"

"Yeah, um, he said his name was Rodd…?" Yukiteru shrugged. "He said he was the timekeeper. And, see—"

"The _timekeeper?_ " Minene repeated, and Yukiteru gave her a slightly exasperated look.

"Let him finish," said Roy simply, and Minene frowned, crossing her arms.

"Don't tell me what to do, Mr. Military."

They glared at one another before eventually Roy looked at Yukiteru apologetically. "Please, continue."

Yukiteru blinked a few times. "Um… yeah, so… timekeeper! He can control time, I guess? And he said something like 'I'm going to fast-forward you to where you need to be,' and—and I felt like I was stuck with him for ages… It was weird because I suddenly lived a few months of my regular life in an instant. The moment I realized what had happened, he was gone. I thought maybe you guys had gone on without me… but I don't think… any time passed at all…" He scratched at his head, realizing how far-fetched it all sounded.

"Interesting," Roy remarked, gloved hand to his chin. "I wonder… A timekeeper, huh? I guess that means… considering there's another that Minene and Rika have seen… there multiple game masters for certain. They must each be specialized in their own respective area of control."

"I wonder what other sorts of specializations they each have…," commented L, his wide, bulging eyes staring nowhere. "How many there are…"

"To be symbolic of symbolism would sure be interesting," A-ya remarked drily, and Yukiteru gaped at him for saying such a thing despite Aureus's warning…

A-ya noticed, looked back at him, and shrugged.

"Symbolism, huh…?" L mused distantly.

Yukiteru shook his head, pushing A-ya's symbolism remark out of his mind. "But A-ya, it's wonderful! I—I found out, I'm not so helpless after all… I… I made friends, isn't that wonderful?"

Wide-eyed, A-ya blinked. "…Ah?"

"Yeah, I mean… you're my first friend; like, I don't think… I mean… to me, you're my best friend… So…" He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly while Minene rolled her eyes at the scene and turned away to continue walking. Rika looked at her, unsure of whether to follow or not. "But—now I know, what it's like to have—to have people! Like, there was Hinata, who was probably the most talkative and outgoing, you know? The fun one. I'm surprised she even talked to me, 'cause I'd consider her to be 'popular,' almost, you know…?"

A-ya stared blankly. _B-ko…_

"Mao was kinda weird, but she was funny and sweet even though she was kinda sneaky. I think she only sticks around because of Hinata, but that's okay – it's not like I mind—"

… _D-ne…?_

"And then there's this soft-spoken one who's just really nice – his name's Akise. Maybe he seemed kinda suspicious at first, but really he just wants to make sure everyone's okay. He's actually very friendly once you know where he's coming from…"

… _And C-ta?_

"…Er, I mean, I guess I'm kinda rambling a little, but I'm just so happy about this and I just—wanted to tell you because you're my friend and it's—I don't know why, but I—uh… But wow, I just—I really wanna just—if I could, take you home and then we could all be a group of friends, and it would be great, wouldn't it, A-ya?"

A-ya stared blankly into Yukiteru's glimmering blue eyes, filled with joy. "I… yeah, I guess… I mean… Yes… I'd like… that."

Roy shook his head. "Cute."

"Eh?" Yukiteru looked at him.

"Well, we'll have to get out of this ridiculous game first," the military general said matter-of-factly.

"Indeed. We should continue on. I need shoes." L looked down at his bare feet and wiggled his toes.

Yukiteru happily hooked arms with A-ya. "Yeah, let's go!" A-ya yelped as the other hooked arms suddenly, and Yukiteru laughed joyously. "Let's catch up with Ninth—I mean, Minene. Jerk ran on ahead—!" Bringing A-ya along with him, he ran.

"Ah—!" A-ya stumbled, then grudgingly ran alongside him. _…'First friend,' huh…? A best friend… Me?_ He thought of C-ta and felt his stomach drop… but before him was Yukiteru, bantering with a terrorist like it was nothing. Strangely, A-ya thought his mouth might have worn a gentle smile.

Amused, Roy ran up after them, joining in the playful quarrel while remaining on-guard. Rika and L remained behind, Rika smiling a closed-eye smile and L staring with blank curiosity. "Friends," he commented, and left it at that.

* * *

"I'd like to request that our group choose my special item, if there are no arguments," said Kiritsugu to the other members of Group 1. By now the only ones who weren't awake out of the allied groups were Saiko and Touka – Shirazu was still groggy, but was otherwise wide awake. Those awake were gathered in the hospital lobby, and Kaneki, Shirazu, and Light were all in front of Kiritsugu as they discussed such a thing.

In one of the chairs sat Seidou, elbow on the arm of the chair with his cheek resting on his palm. He closed his eyes, sighing. He'd decided already that he'd refrain from making any decisions in regards to the items pillar until at least Shintaro made it back. He wondered whether he was okay… He wished he could _do something_ …

"I see no problem with this," Light shrugged. "I don't need my item." He looked to Kaneki and Shirazu.

"Well, I ain't pickin' mine," said Shirazu, "and Kane-kun already said he didn't wanna risk going backwards in time, 'cause that… would kinda suck." He scratched at his orange-haired scalp. "…Yeah."

Kaneki nodded in concurrence. "I appreciate that you asked… Thank you, Kiritsugu."

The Magus Killer bowed his head before he turned to look to the sulking brunette in the chair nearby. "Seidou."

"Mm?" The officer snapped out of his own thoughts, blinking a few times. His brow furrowed when he saw it was Kiritsugu who had addressed him. "Um, yeah, Kiritsugu?"

"I want to thank you for last night's conversation," the assassin said to him seriously, stepping towards him.

Seidou could only stare at him, dumbfounded. "…You're… welcome?"

"I'm farther along than you in life. My dreams are hollow, and me… I'm already rotten."

Light perked up, expression one of intrigued surprise.

"Your passion is strong yet, Seidou. You still have the hope before you – your dreams are not corrupt. You are still young… Me, it's too late for me to become a hero." A smile touched the assassin's lips. "…But there's no saying what you might be able to do, even if my hope is gone. If I were to ask one thing of you… it's to hold onto that dream. You are capable of more than you think."

Seidou was rigid; he felt his face flush as the attention was drawn to him in such a way. He wanted to be proud, but all he felt was flustered. Hastily, he got to his feet and straightened his posture, arms stiffly at his sides. "I—swear to uphold it! I… won't give up so easily, you know!" he said firmly.

Kiritsugu's expression was oddly gentle, albeit still impassive. "…I'm glad."

Shirazu was grinning happily at the scene. Pausing, he noticed that Akira was smiling too.

Kiritsugu's grey eyes, flickering with a new flame, closed. "I have… an idea that I'd like to try. One of the items I have is 'Heroic Spirit.' If my Heroic Spirit were to join us – that is, Arturia… better known as King Arthur – then I may be able to utilize Avalon, the scabbard to Excalibur which has extraordinary healing powers that could help Touka's current predicament. On the other hand, I have 'Generation.' I've discovered that as of right now, my magic circuits don't work. Assuming that allows me to generate magic again, I'd be of greater help in both offense and defense, if with a price. The ideal outcome here is of me getting the Heroic Spirit item, but we'll have to see."

"Well," said Shirazu, "it's worth a shot!"

"Let's try it," Seidou smiled.

In the Emergency Room a doorway away, Saiko had begun to stir, bleary eyes opening, then squeezing shut once more as she yawned and stretched. She wasn't as comfortable as she'd like to be in the hospital bed she was resting in currently, but it didn't change the fact that she didn't want to get up. If she could, she'd sleep the rest of this game away and not have to deal with any of this anymore. But knowing that the others were probably already awake and, acknowledging the seriousness of the circumstances they were all in, Saiko made herself sit up, rubbing at her eyes. Looking around, she found the room to be mostly empty, save for Touka, still asleep, and someone standing at her bedside, arms crossed. He was leaning against the wall casually. Noticing Saiko was awake, he looked up, bald head shining in the light of the window and goatee stretching around his growing smile.

Saiko's eyes widened in fear. Faster than she'd ever wanted to do, she jumped out of bed and flew with bare feet slapping on the linoleum towards the man she recognized as the game master that had been waiting for them at the end of the female game. "Stay away from Touka-chan…!"

"Not so loud," he answered just as easily, moving an empty tool cart between them, intending to trip her up.

She found herself sprawled on the ground, the cart falling with a clatter to the ground. The gamer scrambled to her feet, wheeling around to see that the game master was nowhere to be seen. _No way… I need… to tell the others…!_ She looked at Touka, unconscious. Her eyes flickered behind closed lids, but the ghoul was otherwise unresponsive to the outside world as of that moment. With this, Saiko ran for the lobby.

After hearing such a commotion, those outside the ER turned to the room to see Saiko running for them at top speeds, fear shining in her bright blue eyes, blue pigtails trailing behind her.

"Whoa, Saiko?" Shirazu stared. "You're up early—Ah, you okay? You're super pale…"

"Game master!" she choked out. "Touka—dunno why, he was—there was—Touka-channn…"

"Is Touka-chan okay?" Kaneki questioned urgently as Akira abruptly got to her feet.

Shirazu looked at Kiritsugu, and Kiritsugu nodded. "I should get to it as soon as possible."

"Agreed," Akira said shortly.

"I'll, uh, follow with him and Light," said Shirazu to Kaneki. "You can go and check on Touka."

Nodding curtly, Kaneki went with Saiko back to the ER in a hurry, Saiko tugging him along the whole way even though she really didn't need to.

Kiritsugu, Shirazu, and Light prepared to rush to the second floor. The Magus Killer looked at Seidou momentarily and nodded before leading the way.

"I will also see to Touka," Akira spoke in clipped tones, and began walking.

Seidou stared after everyone, leaving the lobby in such a rush. _A hero, huh?_ Kiritsugu, was he saying he thought Seidou could become one? That he had such potential? He thought of his own hero. He thought of Shintaro ( _Please let him be okay…)_ , and of his hero in the red scarf. He thought of Akira. He was staring intensely at the tiles beneath his feet. _But why…? What would he possibly see in me? After all, I…_ He looked at Akira, back turned to him as she walked briskly away. _…I'm just the underdog. …Always…_ Clenching and unclenching his fists, he felt he was about to be overcome with his frustration, face warming in irritation. _No._

His voice at last broke free. "Mado." He took a step forward, bracing himself to look her in the face: his rival. His classmate. His fellow soldier.

Akira paused. He couldn't possibly understand the conflicting emotions raging behind those impassive eyes of hers as she turned to look back at him. "…Yes?"

He drew his lips into a thin line, chest puffing as he prepared his façade of confidence where really he was honestly almost embarrassed. He told Shintaro he'd talk to Akira… he'd come to this conclusion himself. So why was this so hard…?

"I know you and I don't work together well," he began. "I know we don't even want to look at one another. I know all we've really done is clash so far. I know I—I get frustrated easy, and I know it's kind of an overreaction… usually. But I—wanted to say—…" He couldn't get it out. Why?

Seidou watched as Akira began to laugh in a voice that was colored with a strange shade of melancholy. His eyes narrowed. "…What? Why are you laughing?" He was finding himself pissed off again.

She shook her head and looked at him with shining eyes, a vaguely sad smile touching her lips. "I'm just… Takizawa, you can't imagine how happy I am to see you," she said, and he blinked, taken aback.

Searching her face, it didn't seem like she was lying. How should he react? "Well—happy or not, you're not getting rid of me," he said matter-of-factly. Her gentle expression was alien to him. Why did she have to look at him with that face? What was it that had changed for her, anyway…? "I'm—glad I get to work with you." _There's something I need to say…_ He found himself smiling a teasing smile back at her instead, raising his head proudly. "Because you push me to work harder. Maybe sometime I'll actually beat you… but the game itself… it's fun."

Both of them were absorbed into the moment. They'd been caught there, and strangely, Seidou found he didn't mind it for once. He'd caught her off-guard, but now she was giving him the warmest look he'd ever seen on her face. "You take care of that Touka girl," Seidou said stiffly, "and I'll follow after Kiritsugu and the others." He gave a tight half-smile before heading off, not waiting for any other response.

Akira watched until he was in the stairwell, out of sight. She couldn't tell whether she was happy or sad, nostalgic or regretful. Compartmentalize emotion. Where could she put this feeling?

Turning back to where Touka was waiting for her, she walked with a determined stride towards the ER.

Seidou ran into room 2-15 to find those already there gathered around the pillar in interest and possibly apprehension. Kiritsugu was standing before it, and Seidou could make out the purple-fringed static silhouette of the Voice just behind him. He, Shirazu, and Light all turned to look at Seidou in acknowledgement.

"We were talkin' about how sometimes the pillars don't give you exactly the thing you're hoping for," said Shirazu to Seidou upon his entry. "Like, y'know… I never did understand what Psyche's item did for him. It might've done nothing at all."

" _I digress,"_ said the Voice.

"Yeah, well I didn't notice shit," Shirazu frowned. "But then there was the medical bag, which was super great…"

"It seems that they just like having fun with the items they've chosen," Light shrugged. "You never quite know whether it will benefit you or not."

"I asked the static dude," added Shirazu, jutting his thumb at the game master projected in the center of the room, "…and they won't tell us whether we get the choice to pick between the slashed ones."

"If I get generation, this won't be of much worth right now," Kiritsugu admitted. "Or perhaps none of it is as it seems, and something unexpected will occur if I get 'Heroic Spirit.' There are other Heroic Spirits… There's a possibility I wouldn't even get my own."

"That—that's just annoying," Seidou frowned. "So are you still going for it? …Or not?"

"I am." Kiritsugu's mouth upturned, eyes lightening. "Seidou, maybe you're a bit naïve… but maybe there's hope for us yet. I admire your purity. Even if they're only ideals, in the end… Well." He closed his eyes. "Anyway, let's continue."

Seidou thought that maybe he saw something strange in Light's eyes for a moment, but it was gone in an instant, and the officer just shrugged it off and forgot about it.

Kiritsugu pressed his finger to the pink screen, selecting his item. As suspected by most of the players in the room, the result was randomized… or perhaps chosen by the game masters. There was no way to tell, but Seidou swore he saw the silhouette smile just before it disappeared. The bright white came, swallowing Kiritsugu whole and bringing the other three in the room to shielding their eyes as the light tried to blind them, searing their eyes with its intensity.

"Shit… why's it gotta be so bright?" Shirazu grumbled, and lifted his head as the light died. "…The fuck?"

Before them was a boy, probably only Light and Shirazu's age or younger, kneeling perplexedly on the ground.

"Heroic Spirit?" Shirazu guessed, and Light shrugged.

"But where's Kiritsugu?" Seidou cried, frozen in place.

The boy turned to Seidou – his short messy hair was the shade of auburn; his intense but lost eyes were of a golden-brown. "Kiritsugu…?" he repeated slowly. "That was… the name of my father."


	54. Movement

"So what are you planning, then, Shinichi?" Rin Tohsaka inquired, arms crossed over her chest. The boy in question had gotten up insanely early under the oath he made to no one that he would bury the body of his fallen teammate. Something to do with it being the human thing to do, or… something along those lines. All of the others ended up joining in his efforts, as horrible as it was to see the twisted body of a thirteen-year-old boy. Senji seemed to be the only one unfazed, albeit sad. As of right now, Shinichi was putting the last bit of dirt over the shallow grave they'd made. "I know you're kind of dealing with a lot, but we've got to establish a plan of action."

Shinichi stared at her with flat eyes. "My intention is to find Group 3, consisting of players Yukiteru and A-ya. They are young… I need to see to it that they're alright."

"Do you know of player Ken Kaneki, by any chance?" asked Hide, touching his chin and closing an eye, peering at the partial parasite with curiosity.

"Ah… the… half-ghoul?"

Hide closed his eyes, casually bringing his hands behind his head. He was playing an information game. "Yeah, probably," he said.

Shinichi nodded somberly. "I wish I could have met him sooner. I don't know him… but I can tell he's not himself. I fought him once; he's very strong…"

Hide nodded, absorbing this. "He's my buddy; that's who we're looking for. Ya think you can… like… not attack him?"

"I wouldn't wish to fight him," Shinichi answered. "So… yes."

"We're also looking for some red-jerseyed guy with black hair," added Senji, scratching at the back of his head and looking bothered. "Don't ask why."

Shinichi nodded, remembering a boy who fit that description as he bluffed stabbing Ciel in the neck. "He seems to be a good person… I think his name is Shintaro."

"So Shintaro, Kaneki, and Group 3. These are the guys we're looking for," Senji said with a nod.

"Looks like it," Rin agreed. "I'd like to meet up with Emiya… at the very least out of curiosity. We'll just have to see."

"Our best bet right now is just carefully searching the game area, huh?" said Hide, and the others made noises of agreement. "Where to first?"

"We're closer to the city now," said Senji. "Maybe we should start heading out of the woods and towards the east."

"Sounds good. That god keeps making a ruckus in the wooded area, and I don't want to get caught up in that again," Rin frowned.

"Then I suggest we get moving," Shinichi spoke softly. He looked at the upturned earth where Ciel was buried. _He will bring life to the trees whose roots are now his company. At least one beautiful thing can be made from this game, can't it?_ Without another word, he began walking east. Rin and Hide looked at one another. Senji just silently followed, gesturing to the other two to come along. And they did.

* * *

Group 6 was in a period of stagnation. Come dawn, Izaya had begun doing idle things; making fun trinkets out of ordinary objects with Twelve and considering the idea of trying on a particular purple dress that Twelve remarked might look good on him. ("Suzu-chan, what do you think?~") In the background, Celty and Akise were not quite understanding exactly what the point of all of this dilly-dallying was. Celty asked Akise whether he had a clue, but the boy detective just gave a smile and a shrug. "Just having fun, it seems," he told her.

Eventually, the silver-haired boy made his inquiry: "Izaya-san, if I may."

"Hm?" Izaya had looked at him with a thin smile, pausing in sizing up the purple dress.

Akise tilted his head, hands in the pockets of his blue jacket. "Is there any hidden purpose to what you're doing right now?"

[I don't think now is the time for dress-up.] added Celty, her posture suggesting irritation.

"You've gotta admit it's funny," shrugged Twelve with a grin, and Celty shook her helmet.

[But we have other things to worry about.]

"If you two must know," Izaya answered smoothly, laying the dress to the side, "I've come to a conclusion." His smile was stretched ear-to-ear. "All of you have to come to some idea or another about how this game works, haven't you?" His eyes narrowed. "Well… I think all of you are right. Maybe the initial goal is to pick off the other players, like Suzuya would say, hm? But Akise and I were right saying that the ultimate alliance would nullify the game, and Celty only agrees. Twelve has said that actually this underlying plan to find the game masters could have been the point of the game all along. 'This is a battle royal. The last one standing wins.' 'To ally all of the players is to win the game.' 'Alliance leads to the intended ending.' If all of these statements are true, then what is it that the game masters want? This playing field contains nothing but entertainment for them. To win the game, the players must unite. For the players to fight, the game masters get what they want. To unite, the game masters are presented with a pleasing challenge: it's also what they want. The game must come to an end eventually, and if everyone kept fighting the others blindly, it would get boring. There's no purpose to aimless violence. That form of action to them is stagnation. They want us to develop. They want us to find out the secrets of the game. It's all a show, see? Well! _I_ am sick and tired of playing by their rules. Life is my game to play, and this one… well, I'd rather not play it at all. If we don't play the game, how can anyone really object? We react in defense if we're attacked, which I honestly don't believe will happen if we stay put. I'm cutting these strings they've tied us up with. I am not their puppet. I will _not_ be their pawn. No… If we follow the rules, we please them. If we work around the rules to break the game, we please them. But what if we don't play at all?" He looked at Akise meaningfully. "That's what I'm doing… or rather, not doing. You're right, Akise-kun. I can see it on your face that you think my actions are pointless. And that is exactly the point."

Celty turned her helmet as though to look at Akise, but the boy was gazing at Izaya in interest as the informant went immediately back to holding the dress up to his body. "Now, Celty-san, what do you think?" he grinned wryly. Beneath his skin, the informant was comprised of static, his mind piercing this haze with resolve. _Yeah, if we do nothing, if we refuse to budge… The game masters will manipulate the situation. They'll spur us forward. How will they do it? What will they do? I want to pick them apart…!_

From the Control Center, Muse watched the scene with raised eyebrows and eyes that began to narrow. They clicked their tongue in vague irritation, then closed their eyes. _Izaya, you sure are an interesting one… Don't worry… because…_ A smile came to Muse's features.

By now the sun had almost reached its peak in the sky, hidden behind dark clouds. While Izaya had been futzing around, Akise had been discussing the options with Celty, with Twelve, with Suzuya. Hands in his pockets, the silver-haired boy approached the informant all other members following behind him. "Izaya-san," he said, and Izaya looked at him curiously.

"Chess?" he offered, and beamed. "Unfortunately I can't find all the pieces to my favorite game. But would you like to play? I'd love to have a round with you, Akise-kun."

The boy detective shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I've had a discussion with the other members of our group, you see…" Akise smiled coolly, his eyes brimming with satisfaction. "I was talking to them about the situation at hand… about whether they want to stay put or take action. And maybe curiosity killed the cat, but… I'm sorry, Izaya-san, but they want to take action." He shrugged mildly. "You've been overruled. We either leave you be here, or—"

"Thank you for answering my question for the moment, Akise-kun," Izaya cut him off, jumping to his feet. He went to grab the crimson blade, now called the Prophet courtesy of Izaya. He'd found a toy scabbard that actually fit the blade nicely. It would have to do. Sheathing his weapon, he grinned a closed-eye smile and made his way to the door.

Suzuya stared at Akise. "Does he make sense to you, Akise?" he asked lowly.

Akise chuckled. "That's a good question, Suzuya-kun. I'm actually not too sure what's going through his head right now…"

"Our plan of action will be to find other groups and ally ourselves with them," said Izaya, opening the door. "Our end goal is to defeat Yato, the God of Calamity. He's too powerful and too antagonistic as of right now. He needs to be rid of for the game to end. We should be careful of the allied Groups 1 and 2, since they might… well, let's just say they could be hungry for recompense, and they may just have a bone to pick with me." He looked at the others. "Well, shall we? You can lead the way if you so wish, Akise-kun~"

Celty and Akise looked at one another just as Suzuya and Twelve looked at one another. Twelve shrugged. Celty seemed to sigh.

Though suspicious, Akise thanked Izaya before stepping outside of the store with the others following behind. Group 6 was once again on the move.

* * *

"I can't believe we're lost," Shintaro said faintly, staring up into the darkening sky. They were in the middle of a city street – they'd headed directly north as Aureus had said and they'd found no hospital yet.

"I can," Roppi said flatly, his sleeve covering his mouth. His other arm cradled the machine gun with care. His red eyes were staring at the other in a deadpan expression.

"God, why…" Shintaro collapsed onto the street, lying on his back.

"Careful of the satchel," Roppi frowned, and Shintaro shifted.

"I—know. I know…" Sighing heavily, the hikkiNEET closed his eyes.

"Are you going to get up, or…"

"Shut up; we've been going all night…"

Roppi raised his eyebrows with dull eyes. "Didn't you say that there was someone in peril that you needed to save… or something…"

"Yeah… I need to get moving… I know… I suck…"

"Then get the fuck up already." Roppi rolled his eyes. "If you're gonna say you suck, don't keep doing what you're doing."

"But I…" Shintaro sighed, opened his eyes, then winced, sitting up and rubbing said eyes in confusion. "Was that from the sky? Don't tell me…"

"Mm?" Roppi looked up into the dark grey sky and felt a raindrop fall to his cheek. He blinked slowly, then bowed his head.

"Damn it, we've gotta hurry up and find the hospital before it actually rains…," groaned Shintaro as he got to his feet, rubbing at his head. "Oh, no, it's picking up… God… I can't believe we're _lost!_ " he cried for perhaps the fifteenth time that day.

The hiss of the rain was his answer as the clouds released their saturation upon them in all their monochrome glory. He let out a weak wail, hugging the medical bag to his chest. Who knows what Roppi would do to him if it got wet? Shintaro was weak – he was a shut-in that hadn't been exposed to the elements in two years; this wasn't fair!

"…Can't believe we're lost," Shintaro mumbled again, and he heard soft laughter answer him this time.

He looked at Roppi in shock: the bitter one had his sleeve to his mouth, his eyes glimmering like the raindrops. "I… can believe it," Roppi said to him, and Shintaro looked at him questioningly. The darker of the two only looked up into the sky, closing his jaded his eyes with a smile touching his pale lips. "I… have always loved the rain. I only open my curtains at home when the rain is coming down… do you remember…? Tsuki…"

Shintaro stared at him, empathy softening his gaze. He looked down to the asphalt beneath their feet. He didn't know what to say.

"Hey… you know… he was always late to everything… do you know why…?"

Shintaro looked at him.

"…His sense of direction really sucked, yeah… He'd manage to get lost on a route he'd traveled for years. He has a knack for losing his way. You know… he and I… we met because he was lost in the wrong part of the city. He… It's ironic, because… in the end, he… found me. It wasn't actually the other way around, as much as it seemed like it… And I…" He trailed off, and Shintaro waited, standing at his side in the rain. His clothes were already soaked through, and he had the fleeting thought that at least now he didn't have green tea raspberry cola all over him anymore. He waited for Roppi to continue, but he was silent. Shintaro gave this moment to him, figuring he should be quiet here.

Roppi, eyes closed, allowed the rain to soak him down to his bones. He felt something draining away, and he felt all the lighter for it. With closed eyes, nothing was wrong. He was washing away all the problems. _Give me just a moment of peace…_ Slowly, his eyes opened, and he looked Shintaro, who quickly looked away as if in anticipation of a retort in relation to his staring. Instead, Roppi gave him a broken smile. "Shintaro… what have I been doing, all this time…?"

The NEET blinked in confusion, unsure of what he was asking.

Roppi looked down at the machine gun in his hands – suddenly it felt so heavy to him, as though the object itself had finally realized what it was made for. He was reminded of the fact that the Harrowing Blade was nestled safely in his pocket; so what did it mean for him to receive that as his personalized special item? His eyes… stung. They were hot, and the world around him blurred. The rain masked his bitter sorrow. _With this… I…_ In his other pocket, he had a paper scribbled on in messy doodles of who his targets were. Suddenly he felt like gravity was pulling a little too hard. His body was leaden, as though he had realized… _…What am I made for…?_

Roppi didn't hear the vague shout from above – the only thing to hear was the pattering of the rain and the resounding thoughts of self-doubt. He did, however, feel the ground tremble as a crash sent Shintaro into the air out of sudden fear. The bitter one immediately snapped from his own head, if unpleasantly so.

Roppi wheeled around, readying the machine gun to shoot with eyes that were wide with horror. His ears were ringing with the hiss of the rain, and in front of him was the one that had killed Psyche with his bare hands, clad in white instead of black. Now Roppi could see clearly the blood on his garments. The now-albino had landed from up above, as if he'd jumped from a building to join them. Roppi's eyes were wild. "… _You_ …"

"Wait, Roppi—" Shintaro began, but Konoha blinked at the machine gun and moved to quickly stand just behind Roppi.

"That looks dangerous," the android said softly, and took the gun away from him.

"H—hey—that's—!" Roppi tried to get it back, but Konoha blankly held it out of reach.

"Do you want to hurt me?" Konoha inquired quietly.

"Konoha, is that really you?" Shintaro asked with cautious hope. "Are you… the one they brought back?"

"…?" Konoha looked at him. "Oh… 'Brought back'… Maybe. I thought that I had died, but then woke up. It's possible I don't know what death feels like. I think I did it wrong."

"Unbelievable," Shintaro laughed, and found himself beginning to shed tears of joy. He was suddenly glad it was raining. Yeah… it wasn't Ayano, but… He found that he was still happy. He could save someone after all… He'd lost his hero long ago, now… but before him was a friend of the present.

"Do you… remember the things that you did…?" Roppi asked carefully, his eyes chilled once more.

"Mm." Konoha nodded. "Would it make you feel better to hurt me? I will let you if you want. However… I cannot let you kill me. I want to take care of Shintaro. Oh… yes, and I wanted to say 'sorry.' I didn't want… to do any of the things… that I…"

Roppi stared in perplexity. _Is he… vibrating?_

"Ah—don't cry, Konoha…," Shintaro tried to comfort him awkwardly. "You're not possessed or anything now… right? So it's okay?"

"I… do not feel strange, now," Konoha confirmed. "I don't feel like there's something inside of me that isn't mine."

The hikkiNEET sighed in relief.

"So, um… I don't know your name, but here," said Konoha to Roppi, handing him back the machine gun. "You can hurt me, if you want."

"Konoha, that—might not be a good idea…"

Roppi looked down at the gun in his hands, then back up at Konoha. "…I should have figured, huh…? No, I knew…" He gave a quavering smile. "…That Tsuki wouldn't be… coming back…" He felt as though he could shatter into dust.

"You've lost someone. It is something that you should always remember. Something like that… you shouldn't forget," said Konoha.

"They're all dead." His tone was strange, even to his own ears.

Shintaro was watching with distress.

"You killed Psyche," Roppi stated.

"I'm sorry…"

"You killed Delic."

"…"

"Tsuki is dead."

"…I don't think I can fix that." Konoha looked at him with expressionless sympathy.

Roppi began to laugh, sinking to the wet ground beneath him. The road was running with water, and his legs splashed up the wet as though he'd hit puddles. He clutched the machine gun in his hands… What kind of offer was that? 'You can hurt me if it will make you feel better,' huh? What the fuck?

As enraged as he was at the time, when he saw he hadn't killed the silver-haired boy… he'd been relieved.

Was this what he was, then? This revived person had just handed him a fucking machine gun thinking it would help him out. _What am I made for after all…? I can't tell anymore…_ "I don't want to hurt you…" Roppi's voice was barely audible in the sound of the rain. _I don't want anything at all… I don't think… I can stand this anymore…_

Konoha blinked slowly. "Oh. Well, that's good… I guess that's settled. But… why are you on the ground?"

"Oh, Konoha…" Shintaro sighed, mouth quivering. "I'm so happy to see you…"

Konoha looked at him. "…I am also glad to see you, Shintaro. I'm especially happy that I am with you as myself. Not being able to control your own body… it's—scary."

Shintaro nodded. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that stuff."

"I am also sorry," he answered, tilting his head. "I have a lot of people to say that to…"

"Hey, Konoha… There's somewhere we've got to make it to – it's a hospital. You think you can help us find it? There's someone in trouble, see…"

"Trouble?" Konoha asked, tone suddenly urgent. "That… that's bad… A hospital? I will help you get there, of course…!"

"Thank you so much… And Roppi…" He put a hand on his friend's back – Roppi didn't react, but he didn't retreat, either. Shintaro looked down at him with concern – he saw that the fire in his eyes had been extinguished to ash. "…Please be gentle with him. He's a good friend of mine, even if he seems mean sometimes."

Konoha nodded silently. "I will… protect you both."

Roppi, caught up in the rain – the sound drowned out all else, no thinking, no feeling, there was only the constant hiss… a comfortable numbness… the pattering; the feeling of it running off of him smoothly, touching him gently – was suddenly snapped from his harsh thoughts and back into harsh reality as Konoha lifted him into the air and held onto him with one arm, grabbing Shintaro with the other. "Wha—What the fuck are you doing?!" Roppi protested, beginning to struggle.

"Uh—Konoha, you don't need to—uwah!" Shintaro let out a yelp as Konoha jumped into the air and onto a nearby building.

"I will find it quickly." Konoha was speaking in toneless resolve. "I want to do good now."

"Th… that's great and all…," Roppi said faintly. "…Um… but…"

"This is too risky!" Shintaro cried, and Konoha jumped off of the five-story building.

"Don't you dare fucking kill us like this—!" Roppi shouted with increasing panic, clinging to the machine gun and Konoha at the same time.

"I think I see it," Konoha stated. With two panicking friends in his arms, the friendly android made his way towards the hospital.


	55. Underdog Supremacist

"I guess it's kind of fitting for you… being approached by the timekeeper," remarked A-ya quietly, hands in his pockets. He wished he could fidget. He wished he had his phone. He'd always be occupied then. He longed for the thing that stood between him and the world… but…

"Hm? I guess you're right, A-ya…" Yukiteru smiled. A-ya could bet that Yukiteru wanted his phone, too. They were only just coming up on the forest now.

"No shit," scoffed Minene.

"What was it… The God of Time and Space, 'Deus ex Machina'?" inquired A-ya. "What a cool name… Cool…"

"Yeah." Yukiteru rubbed the back of his head and tugged at the rim of his hat.

"What an urban legend that could be… A god residing in someone's head… That's… cool…" He knew he was repeating things. Not that he was tired or anything. But talking about this, he suddenly longed for the first night they were here, listening to the soft snoring of Keiichi and feeling the warmth of C-ta not too far away… A-ya shook himself out of it.

"If you think about it, in terms of gods and demons," said L prospectively, "…no matter what realm you're from, demons must always exist. Yes, in fact… I face them all the time."

"If I'm following your logic here," said Roy with a nod, "I, too, have faced demons."

L bowed his head in confirmation. "I'm sure… Demons… Monsters… they are the same, in essence. There are, of course, the demons who cause trouble from the shadows without showing themselves… For example, the game masters, if I may say so. There are also the demons that commit crimes, yes, the horrible crimes like the abduction of children. Then there are the demons that devour people's dreams. But the worst demon of all is the one that speaks nothing but lies…"

A-ya's mouth twitched. "I have to disagree. There is no such thing."

L looked at him with interest. "…How's that, A-ya-kun?"

"In this world… in every world, I'm sure… there are only things that sound like lies, and things that sound like truth. That's all there is to exist."

"What an interesting perspective," L smiled. "Quite terrifying." Pausing, L contemplated this. "…But I can't say I agree."

A-ya nodded. _Demons, huh? Who is the 'demon' we really seek, after all…?_ He saw the box cutter millimeters from his own chest, the deranged smile on C-ta's tear-streaked face… A-ya shook his head again. Hands in his pockets, he gripped his special item from Aureus in one hand, C-ta's box cutter in the other. He'd kept it after that terrible night of crimson. There was no way he could ever wield those scissors again…

"Jeez, what serious talk, here," Roy sighed, gloved hand to his forehead. The first drops of rain began to fall, and he looked to the sky.

"Sorry, kid," Minene said to A-ya, "but you sayin' that about lying just makes you sound like a liar. No offense."

"Perhaps it did," said L, "but do not worry too much on it, A-ya-kun… for in truth, I am that kind of demon, myself."

A-ya blinked at him.

"What I'm wondering is how come _I_ couldn't see that bastard," Minene grumbled irately, closing her eye.

"He just had business with Yukiteru, I suppose," said Rika.

"Interesting, I guess, but it's easy to see why he'd want to show up to him and not you," A-ya remarked to Minene, and she frowned at him, glaring for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Good, you've got some spunk in ya after all!" With this, she punched him in the arm, causing him to stagger slightly.

He blinked wide eyes, snapping from disorientation. _…I'm up. Awake. Seriously._

No, A-ya wasn't tired.

"Eh, you're still kind of dead in the eyes, but whatever," Minene shrugged. "We all die inside someday."

"That's not something you should say…!" Yukiteru protested. When she waved him off, he shook his head. "Well, I'm more wondering why he came to me in the first place. It can't just be because he's the timekeeper and I'm associated with the God of Time and Space and whatever… Because if Minene's in the battle of the Future Diaries, then that would mean that she should have been approached too. Right?"

"Under that logic, yes," confirmed Roy.

"I mean, he said he was on some kind of mission," Yukiteru frowned.

The military man speculated: "That would imply that he was sent out by someone he's taking orders from. That means they needed to accomplish something in your little time jump there."

"Hm," remarked Rika wordlessly.

"Considering the greatest discovery you made was about those friends of yours…" said Roy seriously, "…the only thing I can think is that one or more of those friends are now involved in this game."

Yukiteru's eye's widened in horror. "…No… If they were pulled into this, I…" He looked at A-ya, then at the ground. "I mean… I hope not…"

"Knowing that he seemed to be so specific on timing, seeing as he's the timekeeper," said L, "I'd have to say that you would likely be meeting with at least one of these people soon."

Yukiteru swallowed.

A-ya was absently toying with the stone that Aureus had given him. _How should I feel about that? I don't know… I guess I don't really care…? Should I be happy? Maybe I should be afraid for him. Ah, I don't know how to feel about anything anyway. I'm bad at this connection thing._ He felt as Yukiteru grabbed the dark sleeve of A-ya's hoodie for comfort. _…But I do know that I… enjoy being at his side. I want him… to make it out of here. Can I really help him…?_

"But I have a question," continued L. "A-ya…" The boy looked at him blankly with a _mm?_ "…Why did you bring up symbolism earlier? I don't suppose you've had another encounter with a game master…"

A-ya stared at him with a monotonous look save for his eyes, wide and uncomprehending. _Did he just ask that? Oh._ "…No, of course not," A-ya answered. "And even if I did, who's to say that I would be allowed to tell you? You can tell easily from these game masters… yeah, just by this one instance with this timekeeper guy – they like keeping their secrets. You said it yourself that they're the types that cause trouble without ever showing themselves. If they're found… well." A-ya closed his eyes and shrugged, satisfied. "Of course they wouldn't let anyone talk about them, you know? They certainly have the power to keep others' mouths shut, at the very least… considering the fact that they have abilities far beyond that already." _For not sleeping two nights in a row… not half bad, A-ya._

L was smiling vaguely at him, his wide, slightly bulging eyes filled with intrigue. "I see… Well, in that case…" He paused, biting his thumbnail in contemplation. "If that _were_ the case… theoretically…" The detective stopped walking, his pupils quivering as he thought deeply. "Schrodinger's cat…?" The drizzle had quickly become a downpour, and all of them were already soaked. None of them seemed to mind.

The others paused, turning to him in a mix of curiosity and concern. "What is it, L?" inquired Roy, and Rika made a wordless noise of agreement.

"Under that thought process… This game… This reality…" He looked at everyone with wide, enlightened eyes. "The truth of it all: it's—"

" _Get back!_ " Roy shouted suddenly, and tried to guard the youngest three as a figure burst through the trees, with eyes of bright blue. With a slash of finality, L was on the ground in an instant, his plain white long-sleeve shirt marred with stains of red. Yato stood on a branch above them all, wielding Nora with eyes of ice.

L stared up at Yato, disbelieving.

"It's the god we mentioned," Yukiteru explained, his panic rising quickly.

"Oh, fuck," was Minene's eloquent response.

 _Aureus said this guy could kill Sebastian easy,_ A-ya thought in quivering fear. He was frozen in place again.

"God…?" asked L weakly. "How—ironic…"

"Everyone get back—this guy's got more than just speed!" ordered Roy, and Yukiteru and A-ya obeyed while Rika ran over to L to try and bring him away from the danger zone. Quickly – if grudgingly – Minene helped her out and got L behind Roy too.

Yato's mouth was perpetually downturned. He shifted his position on the tree branch – he was in a fighting stance again, lowering his head without expression. In the rain, his dark purple hair looked black, the water running down his face and diluting the blood spatter.

"Well, big shot, where's your counter?" hissed Minene to Roy, who had his hand in the air, as though suspended in the moment.

He looked frozen. "…I, can't start fires. In the rain."

"Oh my god!" she cried, pulling a grenade from her belt with frustrated irritation.

" _Yes?_ " Yato tilted his head, narrowing his eyes in mirthless humor as he propelled himself from the tree branch.

"Not _you,_ damn it!"

The pin had been pulled – the terrorist wheeled around with her thumb on the spoon of her bomb as the God of Calamity shot through the lot of them. _How do I—even aim?_ "No wonder the world sucks! You're a fucking asshole, shithead god!" Minene shouted as Yukiteru was thrown into a nearby tree and A-ya stared in horror. The grenade was thrown high up into the air, and she grabbed Rika, ready to run for it.

"No, we can't leave them…!" Rika cried.

"I know that—!"

Yato tauntingly jumped into the air, knocking the grenade away from him. Moments later, it exploded in a flash of fire, smoke, and shrapnel. "Hah!" Roy raised his arms in front of him, perpendicular to his body as he spread them apart and caused the explosion to double, triple, quadruple in the air, the airborne conflagration chasing after the god as he sped through the air. Yato was scowling in surprise, having been licked by the flames in his underestimation of the explosion.

"Aw, sweet!" Minene laughed freely as she listened to the sizzling of the rain around them evaporating in the heat. "Not bad after all, eh?" Setting down Rika carefully, she patted her on the back as if to tell her to get the hell out of there. Instead, the youngest ran to L and held onto his arm as he lay on the ground, his breathing unsteady and shallow.

Minene grabbed onto another grenade in preparation of when this one went out, if it did.

"We can't just do this forever," Roy said with a grimace, his stance wide as he utilized the flames by the command of his hands.

Yukiteru was staring in a horrified daze at the scene before him – his head hurt and he was still trying to catch his breath. Roy and Minene were facing the god together, but even with the aid of a freaky terrorist, the Flame Alchemist had only managed to scathe their opponent so far. Rika was trying to protect the injured L with her tiny body, and A-ya stood frozen behind Minene and Roy, seemingly paralyzed.

 _I can't—be worthless, here…! I have to—help, at least for A-ya's sake…!_ Shakily, he reached for his darts, but… _What will darts do against a god? Wait… The stones!_ He quickly searched his pockets for the stone that Aureus had given him, but it was nowhere to be found. _No way—!_ Then he saw it, glowing orange among the downpour, lying the grass perhaps two meters away. _I need to…_ As he made his attempt for the stone, Yato was on him. He felt the temperature drop – the fire had stopped. Roy couldn't just burn Yukiteru…

"Oh, jeez… Get outta there, Yukki!" yelled Minene.

" _I could end it quickly, if you like,_ " Yato said coolly.

"Yuki…teru…" A-ya's heart was gripped with the cold hands of terror. _No… I don't—want…_ Time stopped. He became aware of the red-glowing stone in his pocket. His grip tightened around it. _What am I doing? I've done nothing for him at all… I haven't done anything for anyone…_ Removing the stone from his pocket and gazing at it with determination, he felt a rising fortitude within him, his eyes at last coming into focus in the haze of the rain. "That's right… My childhood dreams… What I wanted to become…" He smiled a bit, thinking of everyone around them as he sensed them shifting into action in slow-motion. "…a dark hero…" Yato had decided to take Yukiteru by the throat, his countenance alone chilling the air. "…a genius…" L struggled to breathe, but Rika was holding onto his hand, assuring him that he would be alright. Such childish words… it brought him peace. "…a _king…!_ " Roy was gesturing to Minene to come closer, wishing to quickly discuss a plan of action before anyone else got too terribly hurt. Think fast – we need to act now!

With this, A-ya raised the stone into the air as he resonated with the color of crimson. "I can be the Hero of Justice; I'll make the world we all desire!" he cried, and he felt that his mouth had upturned into something like a grin. _This… is my Underdog Supremacy Doctrine!_

Everyone turned to him as he transformed in a flash of red. He emerged from the light with a new getup of a white collared button-up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a black vest covering it and contrasting with a red tie that flapped with the force as he jumped into the air, a red cape trailing behind him dramatically. That single piece of hair on his head, yes, that _ahoge_ had gone zig-zag as if it had a life of its own, ending in an arrow pointing to the sky. He still had his red plaid pants, and it was all topped off with the cat ears that adorned his raven-haired head. A-ya was grinning in triumph, the thunder rolling beyond him as though in applause or rising apprehension.

Yukiteru stared at him in awe. _Well… Aureus wasn't kidding about the cat ears…_

"Yato!" The god looked at A-ya blankly. "You have made an enemy out of yourself!" Smugly, A-ya closed his eyes and smirked. "I can't let you go, now. Why? That's justice. Hah!" With gleaming eyes, he grinned as he struck Yato with red lightning at the swipe of his hand. The god staggered, dropping Yukiteru to the ground. He turned on A-ya, blue lightning crackling around him. Oo, he was pissed. He lifted his sword from the ground, ready to face off with A-ya. A strong one, huh…? That was new. It only meant that he needed to get rid of this one sooner rather than later… Eyes narrowing, Yato prepared to counter as A-ya sped towards him… and knocked Yukiteru over the head.

"Ah—A-ya?" Yukiteru cried in a raspy voice, rubbing at his head.

"I'm so great, I can beat even my allies!" A-ya beamed, and burst into joyous laughter.

Yukiteru blinked bemusedly at him. "…Huh…?"

"You can't stop me," A-ya winked at Yato. "I'm the invincible dark hero, right?"

Yato irately swiped at him, but A-ya bounded into the air. Yato followed, and A-ya sent the red lightning upon him again. Swiping it away, he attempted to slice him again, to no avail. They danced with one another – two gods of the sky colliding in a storm of electric reds and blues.

… _He's acting different and everything,_ Yukiteru thought blankly, watching in amazement. _…So cool…_

Minene and Roy were frozen in place, staring dumbstruck at the epic scene before them. They looked at one another, expressions equally shocked. Then they looked back at the battle.

"…Does he… have cat ears?" Minene asked flatly.

"…I'unno," Roy shrugged.

"Yeah! Go, A-ya!" Rika cried out to him exuberantly. "Yay!~"

"That's right, send your love!" A-ya grinned, and danced to the side as Yato went for him again. He ended up slicing at the red cape, much to the god's annoyance. "This rotten nihilism of ours, it only comes with the secrets of a mysterious hero, eh?"

Yato's eyes narrowed. " _You'll never be a hero,_ " he said lowly as A-ya dodged to the side again, laughing heartily. "I know it's true… it's a dream I had, once… but some people are meant to be the villain. Some people are meant to be useless."

"The villains are my enemies, see," A-ya smiled slyly, and he began to envision that perhaps Yato had not a sword, but a trident. He laughed with just a tinge of discomfort.

"No, no, I've seen you tremble on the ground." The god was moving so fast. A-ya was slowly finding himself attacking less and less… dodging more and more… And each time, the god was getting ever closer. "Trembling… Isn't that helpless? Isn't it worthless? A nuisance? You weren't meant to be a hero, and you know it as well as I do…"

A-ya's eyes widened, smile fading. They were still midair. They were floating, the regular sense of time had been adjourned; it'd be back momentarily, please wait an eternity. Thank you for your patience.

Yato's bright blue eyes were burned into A-ya's mind, those pupils were slits that penetrated his chest like that box cutter should have. Like his scissors slit open—

 _No, no, no. C-ta, where'd you go?_ It was a frantic plea.

He could feel it now – he was hugging a stuffed toy with yellow buttons for eyes, his own red eyes filled with stars as he watched the invincible dark hero on the television. His red blanket had been his cape – he'd tied it messily around his shoulders, declaring himself a hero of justice while C-ta smiled at him, a pink rabbit at his side. _"Fine… Then that means… I'm the villain, right?"_ With a child-like imitation of a maniacal laugh, the young C-ta grabbed the blue blanket, wearing it on his head as though he had a hood. Villain C-ta, yeah, with his blue getup and powerful trident.

Staring at Yato, A-ya felt his blood run cold. A tremor ran through him, and suddenly he felt that the rain had soaked through his very soul, leaving it sodden and heavy. "C-ta…?" he whispered. It was Yato before him, but he couldn't tell whether that was true anymore. Reality was bleeding into delusion.

"You're trembling…," commented Yato softly, his mouth twisting in what could have been bitter satisfaction.

In an instant, he sent A-ya to the ground in a single powerful kick that shot him directly into the earth. The ground shook; A-ya's body made a crater that showed just the amount of force he'd been sent to the ground with. The dark-clad hero staggered to his feet, only to collapse back to his knees, his eyes wide and unseeing. He felt his dark-clad thoughts gripping at his dark-clad body, trying to tie him down and bring him into the nothing; shut down. Giving up. "C-ta… I really am…" He felt everything shifting back into place. The cape was fading, his ears rang as the feline ones dissipated. He was nothing but a useless boy kneeling in a crater of mud. The rain was thick. " _I'm so… helpless…_ " His red eyes glazed over; he slumped as he accepted whatever fate was to come. There was nothing left. He couldn't care anymore. He thought that perhaps he heard Yukiteru's voice shouting his name in desperation. He thought that perhaps Yato was standing at the edge of the crater, sword in hand and grin plastered on his face. A-ya felt as though his death was due anyhow. _Yukiteru will be fine… He's not alone, without me. He has his own friends to return to… He and I… shouldn't have even met, I'm sure… Those people… can be there for him, better than I can. I know it…_ Lost, A-ya sank, sank into the depths of his own consciousness, giving in at last, letting go of the world around him as he lost touch with reality and retreated into himself so far that his eyes became those of the dead.

He did not register the noises from above. He did not register the water pooling around himself, nor the blood that dripped from the wounds where Yato had clipped him. He did not register anything. He saw only black. He was sitting in a pool of black mist; there was nothing to see, nothing to hear. He didn't want to _be_ anymore. His thoughts slowed to a stop. He was nowhere.

 _It doesn't have to end this way._ A voice in the dark.

 _I deserve this ending._

 _Does your new friend deserve to watch it?_

A-ya curled further into himself.

 _You don't have to be helpless._

A-ya didn't respond. He didn't want to listen.

 _You have everything you need, you see… You just need a hand to help you up. If you don't act now, you could die. Do you want that? Do you really want that?_

The memory of his scissors to his throat surfaced. His eyes burned. He felt like he might vomit.

 _No, you don't. You just want to fix everything, right?_

"I killed C-ta …," he whispered. Or at least, he thought he did.

 _That's true. But does that mean you have nothing left to lose?_

"I…"

 _Isn't there still a reason to fight?_

"I-I… can't do anything…"

 _That's right._

A-ya buried his face in his hands, weighed down with his incompetence. His doubt had overruled even the item that Aureus had given him. What good is a hero who can't do a thing?

 _Maybe you can't accomplish that yourself, but how can you possibly stop now? How can you possibly say you're satisfied? Are you? Are you satisfied?_

"I… guess not…"

 _Surely then, you have something… Tell me, what is it you want? What is it, your hidden desires? Don't tell me your dreams have curled up and died, now… What wishes do you harbor?_

A-ya's eyes stung as he thought of looking at the sky the night before, talking to Yukiteru about wishing on a shooting star. _All I want… all I want, is…_ He at last looked through the dark haze and to the voice he was conversing with, its red serpentine eyes glowing in the dark. A pitch black snake was coiled before him. Its mouth opened in greeting; its forked tongue was oddly purple.

A-ya looked up at him. _The 'demon' we really seek, huh…?_

 _I can help you,_ said the snake, swaying slightly in the black. _I can give it to you… the thing you're longing for._

The boy's vision blurred. He felt so cold. No, it wasn't a serpent in front of him, was it? Why could that be? "Bosom Serpent…," A-ya breathed vaguely, thinking of the old folklore… tales of snakes crawling in through the mouth and nestling themselves in the human's body to live. His stomach was knotted. It was all a joke – his insides were already comprised of snakes, coiling and writhing and asphyxiating him slowly. He looked again; his head was swimming. C-ta was there, holding out his hand to him.

His old friend smiled at him in that warm, knowing way of his. _Oh, A-ya…,_ he said. _You're so helpless. Here…_

Hesitantly, A-ya took his hand and allowed C-ta to aid him to his feet. Upon standing, A-ya embraced him, dead eyes spilling over with flavorless tears. C-ta embraced him fully. His body was cold, and A-ya felt a chill cloak him. Closing his eyes, A-ya held him closer. "I know what you are," he whispered, and he could sense the other taking pause. "How horribly fitting… 'C-ta'… I refuse to accept your parasitic offer. You want to know my wish…? Here… I wish to not be helpless – to be able to remain at Yukiteru's side. That's all I want, now." A-ya found himself smiling. "So? Will we cooperate… 'C-ta'?"

Yukiteru screamed A-ya's name when he went down. Minene immediately tossed up another grenade to allow the starter for Roy's fire alchemy. Yato dodged and went for Rika in a roundabout way, dancing to and fro in order to reach her without getting burnt. Roy made a ring of fire around L and the child in an attempt to ward off the god, shouting to him not to pick off the ones who couldn't fend for themselves. Ignoring him, Yato went through the flames. Nora cast water about him as he went through, protecting his skin, but his white puffy scarf was aflame. He ripped it from his neck without hesitation, letting it fly away without him as he plummeted down upon Rika, sword raised and eyes shining.

Rika stood her ground, expression suddenly flat as she spread her arms, attempting to block Yato from the injured L. "Go ahead, Yatogami." Her voice was low, resounding in his bones as he swung downward and into a light purple specter that came from nowhere, jumping to protect Rika with luminescent violet eyes and horns sprouting from either side of her lavender-haired scalp.

Yato halted mid-swing, dodging backwards and staggering on his feet as he stared in shock. _Another… god?_

"I, Hanyuu, hereby forbid you from hurting Rika! She is the vessel of Oyashiro-sama, so…!" The young goddess faltered, toying with her fingers and shrinking before Yato. She wore traditional clothing themed with red and white, somewhat like Nora. "Uwaauaauuu… I just— …d-don't want you to… hurt… her…"

Yato blinked. Mirthless hilarity bubbled up, sending him into a fit of cruel laughter. His sword seemed to vibrate with him in amusement. "You think that weak god will save you?!"

"At least I have a shrine!" The god called Hanyuu answered indignantly, putting her hands on her hips.

Yato's eyes narrowed, smirk twisting his mouth. "Cute."

Minene was squinting through the flames. "Who's that crazy-ass god talking to? What god? Rika? L? _What_ is he talking about?"

"Don't know," Roy said in a tight voice.

"Fuck this! Get away from Rika!" Minene was about to run into the flames, but Roy grabbed her by the back of the shirt.

"Wait!"

"Wait, my ass! Let go of me!"

Yukiteru watched the scene with amassing terror. He'd forgotten how to move. _A-ya… is he okay…? Is he… alive…? If I don't move now… Rika will also…_ He closed his eyes, fighting back tears. _I need that stone!_ He made for it in a crawl; the movement seemed so slow, but god damn it, he'd make it…!

From the crater that Yato had made, there was swirling gust of air that sent the raindrops in the vicinity spinning, spinning like Yukiteru's head. Inside the crater of mud and debris, A-ya's red eyes opened, his pupils shrinking to slits as his mouth split into a bone-chilling grin. His pointed _ahoge_ came back, an arrow pointed to the sky; his plaid pants were died black, grey, and white as his cape bled deep ebony in its re-materialization. Looking to the dark and saturated firmament, A-ya shifted from a kneeling position to a crouching position before pushing off the ground and making an indent in the crater. In the air, he made a beeline for Yato.

Amused by his persistence, Yato blocked A-ya's fist. His eyes widened as the force drove him into the fire behind him, and immediately he jumped to escape the flames, Nora immediately casting water around him. It wasn't fast enough for them to avoid it all, and he grimaced at the consequential burns.

" **Dodge faster, god of bloodshed,** " A-ya said, his voice distorted in dual tones, as though two people were speaking at once.

With a frown, Yato dodged again only to find A-ya in front of him. The tables had turned. It was the god who was struggling to keep up with A-ya, now. Shrieking with laughter, the dark-clad hero slammed Yato back into the residential area, demolishing three houses with Yato as his projectile.

" **I win! I win!** " cried A-ya, jumping on the god and pinning him to the ground. Nora had been cast to the side.

Yato stared in disbelief, sensing the two energies colliding and enmeshing within the boy before him. _…When did…? A, demon…?_ " _Hiki!_ " he barked, and Nora came immediately back to him just as A-ya raised his arm into the air and jabbed his hand into Yato's gut just where the wound from the gourmet had at last healed. Choking, he grabbed onto A-ya's arm, but A-ya's grin only contorted itself further as he sent a power shock of red electricity coursing through Yato's insides. In the dark hero's grasp, the God of Calamity began to writhe and squirm, crying out as the current only continued, the static agony buzzing through his body and getting worse with each passing moment as his chest convulsed and his limbs went into spasms, fingers scrabbling to hold onto something… anything.

"A-ya!" Yukiteru cried in relief. He could hear some of the others running for him from the edge of the forest.

With a sucking sound, A-ya removed his hand from Yato's gut, shaking off some of the blood onto the debris around them. Yato, breathing heavily from the exertion, quickly rolled over onto his hands and knees, choking up blood… vomiting up the red. Nora was in her human form then, her hand on his back, eyes concerned. She looked back at A-ya with discontented orbs.

A-ya turned his head to look behind him: Yukiteru and Roy were heading this way. The dark hero smiled at them, eyes luminescent in the storm. " **Don't worry; I won't leave your side,** " said A-ya to Yukiteru, that dual tone remaining. Tone returning to one voice, he added, "…I'm not going to be helpless anymore."

"A-ya…" Yukiteru began to shrink.

"A-ya, are you alright?" Roy questioned seriously. "We should get away from this guy or finish him off."

"I'm fine," said A-ya, and Yato began to bubble with hysterical laughter.

"That…" Yukiteru looked down, hugging himself. "It… You…" He looked at him with glimmering eyes. "You were _so cool!_ That was amazing, A-ya!"

Blinking, A-ya smiled a bit. He looked vaguely uneasy.

From the edge of the forest, there came the call from Minene: "Yo, guys! Another group's here; they seem like they don't wanna fight!"

Yukiteru blinked, then grabbed A-ya's wrist. "C'mon, A-ya, let's go see," he said, pulling him along. Yato glared daggers at Roy, who stood guard just behind him, making sure he didn't lash out when he thought no one was paying attention.

Yukiteru and A-ya came up to the other three of their group: Rika was kneeling beside L, and Minene seemed to be talking to someone on the edge of the woods.

"Right—L…" Yukiteru ran up to join Rika. The child looked at the other two sadly. L, smile touching his lips ever so slightly, lay with his eyes closed, his chest still. "So, he…" Yukiteru's eyes brimmed with regret.

A voice snapped him out of it. "Yukiteru-kun!" a friendly, smooth tone. Yukiteru wheeled around in surprise to see the silver-haired Akise approaching.

"Akise-kun!" Yukiteru cried in surprised delight. His elation quickly fell into dread. _That means… L was right…_ "So—you're caught in this game, huh…?"

"Kind of crazy," Akise smiled, hands in his pockets. "Glad to see you're doing alright…"

A-ya stared, wide-eyed, at Akise. "Akise…," he repeated slowly.

"Ah, you must be A-ya-kun." The silver-haired boy had a friendly, warm tone.

"…Yes," A-ya agreed quietly.

"He's kind of quiet, but he's actually really cool," explained Yukiteru. He was about to go into an excited rambling about how amazing A-ya was when a different voice pierced through the ruined area they were gathered in.

"Wow, this looks terrible! Is everyone alright?~" It was the sly-looking man in the Eskimo jacket who ran out to join them while Minene was gesturing to the people she was talking to in a way that said they were welcome to investigate. She looked rather irritated.

"Huh, I don't think we've met this group yet…," commented Yukiteru, blinking.

"That's Izaya," Akise said, glancing behind him. "We also have Suzuya, the albino here… and Twelve." As the three approached, the one called Twelve waved happily.

"…Did we miss the good part…?" asked Suzuya, looking disappointed.

"Yikes, it doesn't look so good…" Twelve rubbed the back of his head. "Only one casualty, though?"

"Seems like it," Yukiteru answered, wringing his wrists.

"I wonder," Izaya grinned, "…who did this…"

At the first loud commentary given by Izaya, Roy heard Yato beginning to laugh a choking, bitter laugh. He spat up more blood.

"What is it?" Roy asked curtly, his tone cool.

"You've got such a mess on your hands, and you don't even have any idea what it is," Yato remarked. "What an ironic calamity." He began to snicker cruelly, but it died. His eyes narrowed, his expression stone. "Oh. …Here that person comes."

Izaya had gone into the residential area upon Rika's remark that the mean one was with the last member of their group, a military man who was very nice. As he approached Roy, he greeted him with a cheery, "Oh, I'm supposing you're the military man with a fiery temper?"

Roy stiffened. "…What." He frowned deeply. "Who said—?"

"Me, just now." Izaya smiled with cold eyes, and peered around him to see Yato getting slowly to his feet with Nora steadying him. "Hoh~" Izaya's eyes widened in anticipation. This would be interesting! "Would you look at this?~ Careful with this one – he could snap and kill me in an instant, and that would be rather unfortunate."

Roy looked back at Yato, keeping a close eye on even the slightest of his movements.

Yato lacked expression. He was silent, and Nora merely stared at Izaya in discontent, holding onto Yato's side.

"Wow, these guys really did you in," Izaya grinned thinly. "Yato-san, you sure have come a long way, hah? Feel any better about yourself? Do you think that girl is proud? You think Yukine's soul is at peace? I wonder. Are you at peace, Yato-san? You sure are making a calamity of yourself. It's what you're made to be, isn't it? Tell me… is it satisfying? Hah? I'm curious~" Izaya's smile stretched. "You want to kill me, hah? I'm sure you hate me. Well? What will you do? I have to admit I'm interested!"

"I'm sorry," Yato answered hollowly.

Izaya lit up. "What's _thi_ —?"

"I've forgotten. Who were you to me?"

Izaya froze. Semi-nervous laughter escaped his throat. "Must be delusional; must really want to get rid of me, hah, Yato-san?"

Roy looked between the two, unsure of the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Is that it? You're funny, you know, saying something like that," Izaya said, his voice strained. He shrugged. "You really are falling apart, aren't you?"

"No, it's not any of that," said Yato. His smile was stained, his teeth red from the blood he'd hacked up just a few moments ago. "You're just not worth remembering, you arrogant bastard." He looked at Nora. " _Hiki,_ " he said calmly, and as she became a sword, he disappeared with her in a flash of blue.

Izaya stared at the spot where he'd been blankly. He looked as though he'd been slapped square in the face. Roy had turned, looking out for anywhere he might have gone. By the time the two had made it back to the others, an alliance had been made between Groups 3 and 6.

The rain began to slow.

* * *

 **...Whew. A lot of stuff going on here. I hope you, ah, enjoyed!**

 **Have a lovely one, everybody~**


	56. Late

"…I've gotta admit it's strange." Senji's voice was quiet in comparison to the whispering rain around the four-person group. "It's been awhile since I've been in a city…"

"You from the country, then?" asked Rin, eyes closed.

"Nah. Prison."

"Really!" Hide remarked. No judgment, just awe.

"What for?" frowned Rin.

Shinichi remained quiet throughout the exchange.

"It's… ah…" Senji was scratching at the back of his head. "Kind of a long story, actually."

"You don't gotta tell," Hide waved him off, countenance warm. "I like comedies anyway."

Senji chuckled a bit at that.

"Me, on the other hand, I live in Tokyo," remarked Hide, stretching as he walked. None of them had slept much, but to be completely honest, Hide hadn't been sleeping well for some time before this game anyway.

Shinichi added quietly, "Me too."

"That makes two!" the bleached-blond boy grinned. "But we're from different realities – what if, like, I could meet up with my realm's you when I get home? And then you'd find your realm's me! How weird would _that_ be? What if we've met or something, but none of us could possibly know just because we're from parallel worlds?"

Shinichi shrugged and answered with a vague half-smile. "Tokyo is a big place, Hide-kun."

"So?"

"Talk about different realms…," Senji laughed nervously. The Deadman felt chills down his back. "Say, what year are you? Probably same as me, actually – why bother?"

"I'm from 2004," Rin remarked thoughtfully.

"Hm." Shinichi touched his chin. "2015."

"2013 – weird," Hide began to laugh. "Hey, Shinichi, look for a twenty-one-year-old me! If you can find him, that is."

Senji shook his head. "…2024 on my end. Man, why the fuck are we all from different years like that? Eh… whatever. Still stands that… yeah, that happened in 2014…"

"What did?" frowned Rin, crossing her arms. "What are you going on about without saying?"

Senji grunted. "I used to live in Tokyo, see. Where I'm from, there was heinous earthquake that rocked Japan ten years ago… Yeah, 2014. I'll never forget it: April fourth. It happened in the afternoon…" The good-natured convict grew solemn. "It was… devastating. So many people…" He closed his eyes. "…Thousands. What was the count again…? Probably at least 150K. No, more than that… The Great Tokyo Earthquake… It sank about 70% of Tokyo. Most of it, just gone. So… freakin' fast, just—gone. Imagine the chaos that rose up there. Imagine the anarchy in the nearby regions. God… Actually, don't. You don't have to deal with that shit." He paused. "In fact… it's kinda comforting knowing that there are… parallel universes, I guess… where none of that shit went down." He sighed heavily. "Tokyo was the last city I was in before I got arrested."

Shinichi's eyes narrowed slightly in something like sympathy. "Jeez," said Hide, looking at him with wide eyes. "That's… scary, really. Only a year away from when I'm from."

"…I'm sorry," said Rin genuinely, closing her eyes.

"I mean, that's ten years ago for me, now," Senji shrugged, eyes far away. "Maybe it changed anyone in Japan… in my realm – if there had been anyone else from my realm, I could guarantee you that they were greatly affected by that thing. I'm sure the area's much better now, I just haven't been… you know… outside."

Shinichi blinked, looking down. _Realm of… Deadmen? Weren't there two others… who…?_ He thought he remembered what they looked like. He'd only faced one of them, but to his knowledge, they… probably weren't still alive. He decided not to bring them up.

"Mm, so how do you feel about the rain, having been in prison for ten years or so?" asked Rin, hugging herself in the now-downpour.

Senji laughed heartily, at last sounding like himself again. "It's fuckin' awesome! I haven't even seen the sky in ages, it feels like…" He looked up into the dark, wet sky with something like hope. "Feels good."

In the symphony of raindrops, they heard a crash from far behind them. "Thunder?" guessed Hide, looking back with the others.

To the northwest was a lightning storm of crimson and cerulean. "A battle," said Rin lowly, arms lowering unconsciously as though to prepare for a fight.

"Man, it looks super fun," sighed Senji, crossing his own arms. "I wish I could catch a real fight again. I wanna face that god guy… Or that kid with the machine gun."

 _Roppi?_ Shinichi blinked.

"Or whoever's fighting over there, honestly," the Deadman finished thoughtfully.

"Don't you have enough injuries?" huffed Rin, giving him a look.

"What?" he cried. "We picked out all of our bullets – just because my sternum's broken doesn't mean that I can't fight, c'mon!"

While Rin heaved an exasperated sigh, Hide took to laughing again. Lightly, Shinichi began to smile.

"Well, do you suggest we head back and investigate?" asked Shinichi, and Rin shook her head.

"No way."

"Yeah, the fighting'll be done by the time we get there, anyway…," grumbled Senji.

"Alright." Shinichi closed his eyes. They pressed on.

* * *

"You're hurt."

Yato didn't look at her. "I know." He took his jacket and shirt off in preparation of the bandaging of his newly-opened wound. He was still shaky from the electric shock he received from the dark-clad hero, especially combined with the fact he had just teleported – and in this place, that took a lot out of him. After fumbling with the sleeves of his long-sleeved white shirt beneath his track suit jacket, trying to rip a bandage off for himself, he eventually gave in and allowed Nora to rip apart the lower part of her kimono. As she gently and precisely patched him up as he stared nowhere without expression, he noticed that the lack of garments on her leg revealed a gash on her calf. "…You're hurt." He returned the remark.

She only smiled gently at him. "That is from a while ago… Don't worry."

"Who?" Short. To-the-point.

"…A half-ghoul who called herself Eto."

He looked at her face, noting a cut under her left eye. "And your face?"

"A Deadman who called herself the Wretched Egg. It doesn't matter; both are dead now."

"Where else are you hurt?"

"It doesn't bother me." She looked at him. "That man; what is his name? The one with the fur jacket."

Yato looked away. "…Izaya."

"I knew you hadn't forgotten him. He's actually quite important, isn't he?"

"Not exactly."

She tilted her head. "Did he kill your other Shinki?"

"…Not exactly," he repeated, expression shrouded.

"Does he remind you of Father? Is that it?"

Yato didn't respond.

Nora only hugged him gently, careful of his freshly bandaged wound. "Don't worry. Father cares for both of us. That person… Izaya, he doesn't care for anybody."

The god stood abruptly, grabbing his shirt and putting it back on along with the jacket for his track suit. "I know what I said will throw him off. That's all I wanted." His tone was dismissive. He zipped up his jersey all the way, pausing at his neck as though noticing there was something missing. He disregarded it. "There's still one other group we haven't fought yet... Let's go."

Smiling again, Nora nodded and got to her feet, taking his hand contentedly. "Let's."

* * *

Her chest was tight; her gut was screaming at her that something was wrong. As Akira entered the Emergency Room to join with Saiko and Kaneki, she struggled to pinpoint whether her premonition was warning her of the shadow of Seidou as he left her… or of the hospital room she was now entering with much apprehension.

Saiko greeted her heartily upon her entry: "Akira! Look, Touka-chan – she's up!"

Blinking, Akira closed the door behind her and approached Touka who was sitting up in bed with a soft smile on her features. "You took care of me, Akira…" The ghoul closed her eyes. "I'm very grateful."

"It was the only thing to do," Akira answered in clipped tones.

"It wasn't, and we both know it."

"I'm just glad you're awake, Touka-chan…," said Saiko, eyes becoming watery. Kaneki sat at her bedside, seemingly overcome with relief.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone…" The ghoul looked rather regretful. "I didn't… want to cause so much trouble…"

"It's fine," Kaneki insisted immediately. "I want you to be safe…"

"I'm very glad that you're alright yourself, Kaneki… It's—reassuring, having you around." She averted her eyes to the side. "There was a team member of mine, who said that I…" She closed her violet orbs, shook her head, and looked at the white-haired half-ghoul with warmth. "Well, I'll tell you someday. In the future. I know you'll come back… in my time, too."

Kaneki's eyes hazed in confusion, but he smiled anyway. "You've… calmed down a lot, huh, Touka-chan?"

"It was kinda weird," Saiko admitted, grinning tiredly. "We got to get to know her before, and just when we were acquainted, you know… she jumps forward and is like this. Super strange."

… _Fast forwarding…?_ Akira was staring intently at the ground, her eyes lost in thought, narrowing in contemplation.

Touka smiled an exhausted smile, as though she was remembering the weight of the world that she needed to carry upon waking once more. "I wanted to thank all of you… For everything. I… am happy to have worked with you; Saiko, Akira… And I'm so happy… so see you, Kaneki…" Her smile was trembling. "I don't know exactly how long I'll be up; I'm very… tired…"

"That's fine." Kaneki shook his head. "You need your rest."

"If I remain like this, I think it may be best to leave me behind, you know," she said. "I can take care of myself…"

"No way!" cried Saiko.

"I won't allow it," Akira agreed.

"Never," Kaneki said firmly.

Furrowing her brow, she said, "I kind of figured I'd get that response, though…" But she was smiling. Kaneki, Saiko, and Akira could all sense her inexpressible gratitude. The four spoke lightly; it was all positive talk. Akira could sense the air getting thicker, darker. With each passing moment, she could sense the atmosphere shifting and swelling around them, becoming saturated like the air outside. Oddly, Touka was just _exuding_ her elated light, speaking animatedly with the three of them. Gradually, Akira watched as Saiko and Kaneki became aware of the hanging clouds. There came a point where all of them knew. Kaneki's own heart had been gripped with something cold and sopping, oozing with something close to dread. Touka's lively speech; that spark in her eyes… Looking into her orbs, he could suddenly hear Delic, forcefully shouting to the ceiling in one last outcry before he was silenced. The term 'terminal lucidity' occurred to him, and he refused to acknowledge such a reality.

She was very tired. Touka asked to rest with a heart-filled apology to the others.

"You need to rest—to get better," Kaneki said to her. "We're making it out of this… alright, Touka-chan?"

She smiled. Nodded. The quiet settled.

Konoha burst through the front doors of the hospital awhile after, Shintaro and Roppi in tow. Setting them on their feet, the android tilted his head at the frazzled Shintaro as he adjusted the medical bag on his shoulder. "They—this way," he said breathlessly, and began to lead the way in a quest for the ER, a door away. Clutching the machine gun close, Roppi followed along with the spacey Konoha.

Upon the opening of the door, a scene was presented to them: Kaneki, his face in his hands, curled forward with the weight of undeserving guilt. Akira's head was bowed, her hand to her mouth. Her eyes were closed. Saiko was whimpering quietly, sitting on a chair in the corner. Touka lie in bed, pale and motionless. At rest. At peace.

Shintaro felt his blood draining from his face. Suddenly the medical bag seemed so worthless. He staggered to a stop, his expression shifting to one of dismay. "No…"

Akira looked at the three entering the room. Her tone was level, very controlled. "Shintaro." She nodded to him in acknowledgment. She looked at the other two: Roppi had his gaze averted from everyone, perhaps shameful. Konoha was looking around, unable to figure out what kind of scene they'd walked into.

"A-Akira," Shintaro nodded, looking desperately to Kaneki. Glancing at Saiko. "Is—?" He didn't want to ask.

"Are we… too late?" Roppi's voice was low, barely audible.

"Shintaro said that we needed this bag," said Konoha, "…to help someone who was in trouble."

Akira stiffly shook her head. "Touka is passed."

Shintaro's ears were ringing. He found himself kneeling on the ground, sitting on his feet. He couldn't remember falling. "…But… I have it…"

"There's nothing to do now… I'm sorry," said Akira, putting a hand on Shintaro's shoulder.

"I-it only figures," the hikkiNEET laughed weakly. "Kaneki… I'm so sorry…" And he sank, melting into his failures while Roppi was set aflame with his shame.

Slowly, the white-haired half-ghoul got to his feet, giving Touka's hand one last squeeze before releasing her. "Please… don't blame yourselves," Kaneki made an attempt at a smile.

"Let's step out into the lobby," said Akira. "I'm sure none of us wish to remain here."

And they did – the five of them exited the ER with some relief; Akira helped Shintaro back to his feet before Konoha could scoop him up and carry him again. Kaneki tucked his close friend into her bed before leaving, himself. Saiko was struggling to keep her eyes from stopping with their own form of rain.

"I'm so sorry, Kaneki, if I—if I hadn't gotten lost, if I hadn't stopped at all, if—"

Kaneki cut Shintaro off with a simple raise of his hand. "Your journey wasn't fruitless." He nodded at Roppi and Konoha. "I'm glad you're back, Roppi. I was genuinely worried about your safety… And as for you…" He looked up at Konoha, examining him quietly. "Shintaro, it seems… you've gotten your friend back?"

"I—yeah…" Shintaro's brow furrowed, a weak smile curling his mouth.

"I am Konoha," said the android, bowing expressionlessly. "I am very sorry for… um… I mean, I'm sorry for a lot."

"It wasn't you doing those nasty things," Kaneki assured. "It's alright. I understand. Having someone inside of you that you don't understand…" He was touching his chin, his grey eyes clouded.

"Let's not look at the negative aspects," Akira came in, her hand on the back of the sniffling Saiko. "You came back with a relatively powerful weapon, a medical bag for use in the future, and two friends of yours that I'm sure you're happy to have brought back."

Hesitantly, Shintaro nodded.

"Happy you—you're okay, Shintan-san," mumbled Saiko, who then proceeded to run and hug him, much to his bemusement.

"Ah—?" _A girl is hugging me._ Somehow, it was the only thought he could get through his head.

"I apologize," said Akira, bowing to Roppi and Konoha. "It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. I'm Akira Mado – Akira is fine. This is Saiko Yonebayashi."

The fellow NEET released him, rubbing at her eyes while Roppi rolled his eyes in the background and Kaneki and Akira smiled vaguely. "Saiko's okay to call me," she said.

"Sai… ko… and, Akira…," Konoha repeated slowly.

"Yes, and I'm Kaneki," greeted the half-ghoul, closing his eyes and lowering his head in respect. "I'm glad it worked out that we could meet you properly…"

Shintaro watched the scene normally, but felt rather strange. The world seemed to tilt, and he blinked, wondering why his vision seemed so bright. Something Aureus had said began to echo in his mind. _"…If you don't want any more power players… get back to your group. Don't let Seidou select his special item on those pillars."_ His head was spinning. "Say, guys… where's Seidou?"

"He'll be happy to see you," Kaneki nodded.

"Seidou's with Shiragin, Kiri-tsun, and Light," explained Saiko, holding up a finger.

"Kiritsugu is… selecting his special item…" Akira froze.

"Hey, where is it?" Shintaro stood immediately. _When did I get on the ground?_ Something felt off. "We need to get there, right now."

"Understood. Follow me." Akira was leading the way – they were suddenly on the stairs. Shintaro was keenly aware of every crack on the wall, every fold and shift in the clothes of the people running in front of him. His breathing was heavy with the urgency and excessive movement (at least for a shut-in like himself), but oddly he felt as though his body was moving on its own. His steps did not falter even as his discomfort grew. His body didn't match his mind. What was it?

 _Ah, wait, where's Roppi?_

They burst into room 2-15 to see Seidou at the pillar; Shintaro choked out a desperate, " _Wait!_ " and his and Roppi's group leader turned to them, relief flooding his expression, his brown eyes glimmering.

"You're—alright…" Group 2's leader approached him quickly, immediately checking his body, asking him whether he was hurt. Shintaro was distinctly aware of the contrast the dried blood from battles passed made with the dirtied blue of Seidou's suit. His worry was evident, and somehow Shintaro got the impression that Seidou had just been about to teeter off the edge of some important precipice – a decision he'd been fighting with; a conclusion that he needed to make… maybe about Shintaro's departure. Now, his arrival had filled his expression with a fiery hope and earnest determination – yeah, _that_ was the Seidou he knew…!

Shirazu had come over too, slapping Shintaro on the back and congratulating him, telling the NEET how freakin' scared he'd been when he disappeared. Light was friendly, but Shintaro felt like he was honestly indifferent to his return… He could see it in the new member's eyes. Speaking of new members, there was also a redheaded boy that Shintaro didn't recognize.

Seidou was praising him for a job well done… now, reprimanding him: "…But _damn it_ , Shintaro… Don't you dare do that again! A-and that's an order!"

Swathed in the warmth of their camaraderie, Shintaro was shaken from such an image.

"Shintaro, snap out of it…!" It was Roppi, his voice both annoyed and concerned.

The red-jerseyed boy blinked bemusedly – he was standing on the linoleum of the lobby and Roppi was in front of him, his pale hands on Shintaro's jerseyed shoulders. The hikkiNEET opened his mouth, then closed it again. Around him, Konoha, Kaneki, and Saiko were all peering at him in alarm while Akira peered less and gazed intensely instead.

"Are you alright?" inquired Kaneki.

Konoha tilted his head. "Your… eyes, do that too?"

"No way," Shintaro whispered.

"What is it, Shintaro?" Roppi questioned, his own red eyes narrowed in urgency. "What happened?"

"U-uh, we need—I mean, um, where's Seidou?"

"Mm." Kaneki nodded as Roppi moved out of the way. "He'll be happy to see you."

"Seidou's with Shiragin, Kiri-tsun, and Light," explained Saiko, holding up a finger.

Shintaro felt like he was listening to an echo, or a very realistic and eerie déjà vu. He shifted uneasily. Before Akira could tell him that Kiritsugu was selecting his special item, he said, "Let's go now." Akira appeared to give him a look, though that could have been his imagination.

It was as Akira was taking a breath to respond that it happened – a blood-curdling, agonized scream pierced the air, reverberating in their heads and sending it echoing in their minds even as it continued. Shintaro thought that maybe he heard Akira whisper _"Takizawa…,"_ but he was paying too much attention to the unceasing outcry that tore at his chest and at his eardrums.

Everyone shared an uneasy glance. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. They were all suspended in a moment that didn't exist, yes, even after the screaming had ended they found they were still in the same place, having spent not even a moment there. Having spent a forever there.

Akira and Kaneki then ran for the stairwell, everyone else following along behind.


	57. Forward

Seidou and Shirazu were the ones that told the newcomer – apparently Kiritsugu's son? – all about what the game was and all the developments that had happened already. Shirazu was rather exasperated throughout the entire explanation, if only because they had just explained this to Kiritsugu and Light just the day before. Understandably, their description was notably truncated.

"So to sum it all up," said Shirazu in the end, "it's a battle royal of a bunch of different people from a bunch of different realms. Pretty crazy." He paused. "…Sorry you got caught up in it, really…"

The boy with auburn hair laughed weakly. He wore a blue and white long-sleeve shirt with simple blue jeans. Scratching at his head, he responded, "Honestly, stuff like this has happened before…"

"Then hopefully it will be relatively easier for you to adjust," Light smiled. "I know I'm having a bit of trouble with it myself." And he laughed lightly.

"Yeah… I hope so…" He didn't seem too sure.

"Right," said Shirazu. "So, uh, we never gave you a chance to introduce yourself—sorry. What's your name, anyway?"

"Oh." He blinked. "Emiya—I mean… Shirou Emiya." After pausing a moment in consideration of his next comment, he asked, "So then… my dad was really here before me?"

"Yep," Shirazu grinned. "He was pretty cool."

Nodding, Shirou seemed to look far-off momentarily before getting pulled back by Seidou.

"Because we went on about our skills and whatever, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" The brown-haired CCG officer smiled at him in encouragement, and Shirou blinked his golden-brown eyes.

"Oh, um… Myself, huh?" He'd just been told that Seidou was well-trained at an academy, while Shirazu had admitted that even though he'd done to an academy for the same thing, he pretty much failed it even though he was an officer now anyway. Light, on the other hand, was armed with his intelligence. Shirou thought on this. "I… can fix up broken things," he offered. "Machines, weapons, anything electronic…" He paused. "…Er, and because I'm from a realm with—mages… ah, I can use my magic for that, or… I can use my specialty, which is Projection."

"Projection?" Seidou repeated, curious. "Sounds cool… What does it do?"

"Well…" Shirou seemed almost self-conscious about it; probably didn't like the attention. "I can just… copy things, that's all. It's not too big of a deal… but… Seidou, that crossbow, there – what did you call it? A quinque?"

"That's right," Seidou confirmed.

"For example, I could scan your quinque and recreate it to use myself, if I wanted…" Shirou paused. "…Not that I'd really need to do that."

"Can you copy it even if it's made of organic material?" inquired the CCG officer, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah," agreed Shirazu. "I mean, it's made out of… kagune, you know… The kakuhou of a dead ghoul." He looked to be uncomfortable talking about it.

"If I can scan it, I can copy it," Shirou shrugged. "Once you know how… it's really not all that hard. Really—it's not that big of a deal."

"But think about it!" Seidou exclaimed with excitement. "That means you have the ability to fix any broken weapon, right? How amazing is that? You don't even _need_ your own weapon! Trust me, it's a big enough deal for me." He grinned at Shirou and the younger smiled kindly back. "Seriously, though, I can't wait for Kaneki to hear about this."

"Oo, yeah, Kane-kun will be stoked to hear there's magic, finally," Shirazu laughed. "I'll bet."

Shirou laughed a bit at that.

"It's interesting, watching what we'd call 'fantasy' become 'reality,'" remarked Light thoughtfully.

"Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Seidou matter-of-factly, bowing to Shirou. "Sorry about the messy intros and… stuff… When the item was selected, we weren't really expecting something like a switch out…"

"Generation, huh," Light commented with vague amusement. Those game masters were really getting a kick out of this, weren't they?

"But there is one thing," said Seidou, "that I want to ask, Shirou…"

Shirou blinked. "…Yeah? What is it?"

"Your father… Kiritsugu." Seidou hesitated, unsure whether he should bring such a thing up. He decided that yes, he needed to know. "…Did he ever become a hero?" Shirou had already implied that where he was from, his father was passed. But…

Gaze clouding, Shirou seemed to think on this for a moment. Then, he smiled. "He became my hero," he said warmly. "It's sad… He passed from this life thinking that he wasn't anything like a hero, but he was mine. Maybe he wasn't the hero of justice that he dreamed to be, but… through him, I… Now I want to carry on that dream. Become that Hero of Justice. Save everyone. You know?"

Smiling, Seidou nodded. "…I know."

Shirou, Shirazu, and Light conversed for some time after that, while Seidou threw in a few words here and there. He was too busy thinking to interact much. _I wonder whether that ghoul's okay. If it weren't…_ Grudgingly, Seidou shook his head. _…If_ she _weren't, they'd come up and let us know. I'll wait until that happens. Shirou should be a bit more comfortable before we introduce him to four more people…_ Sighing, Seidou leaned on the wall next to the door, watching the others. Light kept glancing at him, but he really didn't care all too much. _Is that really okay, anyway? For us to take care of a ghoul? I mean, it should be different for Kaneki because he's artificial… right? Maybe I'm just thinking too much._ He thought of the Gourmet: the ghoul he was tasked with capturing back at home. _He tried to protect Kaneki, huh…?_ He thought of how bluntly insistent Akira was of taking care of Touka, as if that made any sense. _So do ghouls feel emotion like humans or not? If they do, isn't it even worse that they do what they do? Do they care at all? I wonder, do they have a sense of camaraderie? Maybe I'll ask Kaneki._

Seidou paused, then rubbed at his forehead before running his hand through his hair, pushing down his _ahoge_ only to have it pop back up when his hand was through. _I make pretty much no sense. Jeez. Then again, Akira's not making any sense to me right now either. …But at least she's consistent. I think. And she's never really made any sense to me to begin with. I… still seriously need to apologize to her. Honestly, what's her problem?_ Cue another sigh. _What's_ my _problem?_

The CCG officer gazed at Shirou as he spoke lightly with the other two, Shirazu rather animated while Light was calm, friendly, and polite. _Kiritsugu… whatever happened to you… I hope you know that you were this kid's hero… wherever you are…_ He closed his eyes. _Is that what this circumstance is trying to teach me, here? To carry on that dream? …Did he really think I had the capability of becoming a hero? Even though I'm always losing… And I…_ Thoughts of Shintaro and Roppi surfaced. Thoughts of Tsuki. _…I can't even lead a group of three other people. I let Tsuki die… Roppi just went AWOL, and then Shintaro went off on his own—god, I hope he's okay… Please let him be okay… Let them both be…_

He closed his eyes. _What a failure I am._ He thought of the morgue far below them, the dead laid out in rows. _I know that lives must be lost along the way, but…_ He looked at Shirou again. _'Save everyone,' huh? Is that what I'm saying I want? Maybe. Is it just an ideal, like Kiritsugu said? Probably… And even the best general has to lose some of his men. Like in that cop show – 'The higher your ranking, the higher your death count. I don't mean blood on your hands, necessarily; I mean the blood on your conscience.' I'm so new at this… of course I'm going to trip up, right? …Right? But why should that have to cost someone's life? Someone's rationality? Someone's well-being, if it isn't my own?_

 _Alright, from what I've figured, Akira's lost at least two members of her group, but does that mean I beat her? Could we really measure by loss of team members? Everything about that sounds just terrible. No—at the very least… I can keep the names and faces. God, in this position, how can I tell whether I'm incompetent or doing what is right with a cost? Can I save everyone? Can't I? Am I just not capable because I'm not good enough? Or is it a necessary sacrifice? How can I tell? Who do I ask? Who can I go to when_ I'm _the one to go to…?_

… _As always, Akira knows her way around far better than I do. But surely… that can be attested to experience. How much more has she seen than I? I haven't even gone on a legit serious mission before this whole multi-realm gaming experience of death… or whatever. How fair is that? Maybe I'd be able to help if I could just get a grasp of what the hell I'm doing! If I knew what it was like to be in a real battle… Yeah, I can't even tell whether I was effective or not in the last big one, and our very first showdown ended in utter disaster…_

… _Shintaro deserves better. Roppi deserves better._ Tsuki _deserves better. Have I been able to effectively lead them at all? I want to think so. I act like I think so. But honestly, what have I ever done but act the opposite of how I feel? God_ damn _it, Seidou, get it together!_

… _If I selected 'FastForward,' would I know better…? Would I be able to better take care of them? Would I know more? –Of course I'd_ know _more, but… If I hold fast to this dream… Maybe…_ His hope pulsed through him, rich with anticipation. Expectation. Optimism. Courage.

He proposed the idea to the other three.

"Hm, whaddaya think about Shin and Roppi, then?" asked Shirazu, scratching at his chin. "I mean, there's no way to tell when they'll be back…"

"…Or _if_ they'll be back," added Light soberly.

Shirazu swallowed.

Shirou had that distant concern about him. He didn't know these people, but already he had heard about them from Shirazu and Light. In spite of his never having met them, he was still worried. Seidou liked him. He seemed to have a passionate heart.

"…Um, well, I don't see why it would be necessarily a _bad_ idea," shrugged Shirazu, shifting back to the topic. "I mean, I'm admittedly a little curious as to what happened with ya that I haven't met you yet. I'm totally thinking that you transferred to a different country, or somethin'."

"Maybe China," Seidou said thoughtfully. "My partner and superior used to work there, I hear. Maybe we'll head out there together… or something." He sighed. "I just… want to be able to handle all of this better, you know? Maybe then I can take care of Shintaro. Take care of Roppi. Help take care of you guys…"

"I think you're doing a pretty good job already," Shirazu admitted.

Seidou flushed at the compliment – was he really all that good? He still didn't believe so.

"But if you think you'll be able to contribute more than you are already, then I say there's no harm in giving it a try," said Light, and Shirazu nodded.

"I mean—I don't suppose the fast forward thing can get you killed, can it?" asked Shirou, brow creased in worry. "I don't want you speeding through time to find yourself dead… Or—well, who knows how much you'll have changed?" Somehow it seemed as though Shirou knew what he was talking about; like he had some sort of experience on the matter.

"I mean, that's true…" Seidou touched his chin, deep in thought.

"It'll soothe your curiosity," offered Light.

"Yeah, and if one thing's for sure," added Shirazu, "you'll better understand where Akira 'n Saiko 'n I are comin' from. You've gotta be stronger by then; probably have gotten a promotion. It's one thing to fantasize about what might've happened; you'd actually know… you know?"

Light closed his eyes. "And if, by chance, you were to die in this game, you'll at least have fulfilled more of your regular life."

"…That's true, too," conceded Seidou. He thought of his mom. Of his sister. "Hm…" _When something bothers you, you mull over it and throw yourself into turmoil until you can work it out, right? That's how it works for me, anyway. With all of the problems I've been given here, if I go forward… will I be able to better work them out? Will I have the tools of experience at my disposal, then? I…_

"I guess I'll see what I can get out of the game master that shows up when you activate it," sighed Seidou, and Shirazu nodded and said, "Go for it," while Light shrugged.

"We'll see if that person will give you anything," said the Death Note owner.

Nodding, Seidou approached the pillar, and the static silhouette was projected into view. Shirou watched with interest while Light and Shirazu watched with a little less intrigue. " _Hello there, Seidou Takizawa! Due to the current circumstances, you can activate this items module all on your own!_ "

"Yeah, yeah," Seidou waved them off. "Hey, I have a question."

" _I may or may not answer!_ " the Voice responded cheerily.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "If I select FastForward, will you send me to my grave?"

The silhouette laughed heartily. " _No, no, don't you worry about that! None of our 'FastForward' selections would ever just kill someone off. That's just silly!_ "

"I'm guessing you won't say a word about whether jumping ahead will be beneficial to me or not…"

" _That's part of the gamble,_ " said the game master, and the silhouette appeared to grin in the black static. " _Though in answer to your doubts, I can tell you that you would definitely be stronger._ "

Seidou's head lowered as he faced the decision before him. _But stronger_ how? _Knowing the Voice, it could mean mentally, physically, both, whatever… With my luck, maybe I'll be paralyzed from the waist down but god forbid I back down on my beliefs… or something._ He closed his eyes. _As of right now, I don't know that I'm fit to be a leader. Shintaro… if he comes back, I do want to be stronger for him – and god, Roppi… I'll have to scold him, seriously… Yeah, I'll become better. Maybe not better_ than _Akira, but that shouldn't matter anyway, right, Shintaro? Look at me; I'm always judging myself in relation to others. Jeez, Seidou… grow up!_ Opening his eyes in firm resolve, he straightened his posture. _If I just hold onto that dream… carry it with me… Maybe this'll hurt. Maybe it'll hurt a lot. Maybe I'll lose more people. But, you know… Maybe it'll get me a few steps closer to becoming a hero._

He pressed the button.

He thought that perhaps the Voice was beginning to laugh before it glitched away into nonexistence.

It was strange, to be enveloped in the light instead of blinded by it. It was white, sure, but it wasn't blinding – it more reminded him of staring at a blank page that reflected the sunlight. Maybe it kind of hurt your eyes at first, but then it was just… white. Blank. Nothing.

He couldn't feel the ground beneath him. It had shriveled away with the rest of reality as his head was flooded with experiences that he somehow knew were being perceived in the blink of an eye even though he felt like he was experiencing it all real-time.

It came in bursts of passion, bouts of emotion like a rolling tide – there was his family; he was being greeted warmly by his dog.

There was his will, written in preparation for a raid that could mean the end of him. _I don't want to die._

He remembered to hold onto his Will, yes, his current motives. His Dream.

He was rolling and tumbling through time and space – he was fighting back-to-back with Akira; who would've thought they'd make such a great team!

He jumped forward and into an abyss, his arm ripped from his side in a splatter of red, he was sure. _Hold on; hold on!_

The air was thick. He was breathing liquid, yes, it tasted of iron. He was alone. Isolated. It was dark, so dark and cold and his hands, yes, both his hands were bound to chains that kept him there inside this Hell for eternity, yes, he was living an eternity here in this cage, this cell, and the darkness felt as though it would swallow him and the cold, it bit him, and the fear hollowed out his insides to the point where he felt transparent, yes, yes—

He thought he heard screaming. Years of torture – what was happening? It was his own voice, his throat straining with every cry. The pain was unbearable, multiplying on itself and getting worse and worse and oh how he thought that it couldn't get any worse and if it did he wouldn't be able to take it he wouldn't be able to stand it he wouldn't be able to oh no he couldn't but it did it did get worse and he did have to take it he had to he had to and oh was there anything left for him to—

 _Maybe I want to die after all._

And he tried to hold onto that thing, his Will, his Dream, but as hope and fear warred with one another throughout his entire being, as hope dissipated and all he could feel was hollow despair… He tried holding on, yes he did, but the harder he tried to grasp it the more it would slip away – he could _feel_ it seeping through his fingers as he lost it he lost it he lost it and ohgodithurtssobadwhenwillitendican'tican't—

And then it ended – the screaming, the pain, no, it dissolved into  
Nothing at all.

He felt nothing at all.

Just a pit in his stomach, a black hole in his heart. A broken, buried soul. Something inside of him had strained and snapped and slipped, no, not slipped he  
He killed that poor fucking excuse of a man that called himself Seidou Takizawa. _And I have taken his place,_ said his fractured thoughts.

It was over now. There was no light to look at anymore; Seidou was on the ground and feeling the linoleum under the palms of his hands, his black cloak pooling around him on the smooth flooring. His skin, pasty white. His nails, dyed black.

His vision had blurred, he was fighting to regain a sense of himself he was on the floor he was on his hands and knees and there—there, in front of him, was his quinque, lying on the floor within arm's reach. He stared at it – he must have dropped it when oh that was right he was in it was a game he was in that he needed to…

He reached out to touch the crossbow. It was right there in front of him, and yet he couldn't bring himself to so much as touch it. His thin fingers recoiled. Curling forward, he slowly, so slowly, brought himself to his feet.

Shirazu, Shirou, and Light had all shielded their eyes at first, as was the usual when it came to these pillars. But this time their attention had been drawn by a heart-wrenching scream that ripped from Seidou's throat as he succumbed to the flow of time. Shirazu felt horror stab him through the chest. Even Light seemed frozen by the sound. Despite the brightness, Shirazu had to lift his head to look. His terror overrode the pain dealt to his eyes as he looked into the paralyzed form of Seidou within the white.

They thought the screaming would never end. What could any of them do? It was horrible, horrible. Perhaps think of second-hand trauma. Third-hand, even. Hear the screams of some poor victim; hear it in your dreams. It never really ends. Even after the screaming stopped and it burbled into hysterics, Shirazu could still hear those screams as clearly as he could see his father's corpse, hanging from the rafters of his house. Trauma does these things, yes, it embeds itself in your mind so that it never ends. That horrendous past is your present. Shirazu thought to himself, _I don't think I can sleep tonight._ He felt ill. Was Seidou okay?

And as the light subsided, they could at last see his form, curled on the ground with a long black cloak shrouding him. Shirazu thought to himself, _His hair is white._ He thought, _Just like Kane-kun._ He thought, _He kinda looks familiar…_

And as Seidou rose to his feet, if unsteadily, Shirazu could make out that his hair had grown out to just above his shoulders, messily framing his pale face, which was covered by his black-nailed hands. Shirazu remembered where he had seen him. He was horrified.

"Shirazu?" inquired Light. "What's wrong?"

"…Owl, killed…" Shirazu swallowed. _This ghoul is insane – he swept through hordes of CCG officers, killing them easy…!_ He thought that for some reason he couldn't breathe. He thought, _That can't be Seidou…_

"Seidou, are you alright?" It was Shirou, his tone urgent. He smartly kept his distance with the others.

Slowly, Seidou dragged his hands down his face, his pale eyes hazy. Somehow, his once-brown eyes looked grey.

Shirazu thought to himself, _He looks like a ghost. Almost… see-through, like._

Seidou looked at all of them with wide eyes, as though he couldn't see them, either.

Shirazu thought to himself, _Are we ghosts to him, too?_

His lips had been dyed black. He didn't seem to comprehend the question dealt him by Shirou. His mouth began to twist with humor, as though he thought their staring was comical. " **…A…ah…** "

"Seidou—man, is that you?" Shirazu's voice was rather faint.

" **Seidou, yes, my name, it's Seidou.** " He slowly formed a grotesque version of a grin. " **Not the one** _ **you**_ **know, not Seidou.** "

"Wh…what happened…?" breathed Shirazu, and Seidou turned his gaze to Shirou.

" **You, you….** " His grin widened. " **Shi…rou, your father… Did he ever lecture you on… heroes, by any chance? Ever tell you… that you can't save everyone?** "

Shirou blinked. His eyes narrowed.

Seidou began to giggle. " **Sacrifice one for the many… isn't that right?** "

"…Yes…" All three of them were uncomfortably on-guard.

The ex-CCG officer's smile dropped. " **I am that sacrifice. Do you see me?** _ **Look at it.**_ **Look at me!** " He broke into laughter. " _ **I**_ **am the product of that bullshit ideal! He was right, Shirou, there** _ **is**_ **no such thing as a 'true' hero!** _ **I am your proof!**_ " And he burst into hysterical laughter. " **But that's okay, because 'heroes' still exist. Ah, ah, the air smells so** _ **good,**_ **I, I, I am so… _hungr_** _ **y.**_ **Say, say, I smell, I smell a tasty, tasty snack…!** " His left eye, much like Kaneki's, began to swirl into black, the iris glowing red. In contrast, his human eye was pale… it might as well have not even been there.

Sweating, Shirazu took a step back. "…No way…."

Seidou lowered his head in his humorous hysteria, shoulders bunching around his neck as he curled forward. " **Shi~ra~zu~** " His sing-song tone was just slightly off-tune, sending chills down the partial-ghoul's spine.

In his shocked fear, Shirazu stumbled backwards. He couldn't wrap his head around it—no, this guy had worked with him since—since Delic…!

The door burst open, and the scene froze as Akira and Kaneki burst in, Saiko and Shintaro and Roppi and Kuroha but all white and yellow now all following behind them. Even Seidou halted, looking at the five entering with wide, hollowed-out eyes that reflected his broken psyche. Kaneki had the impression of some ironic mirror image before him. It looked as though Seidou's entire body had been bleached, his soul wrung out and sapped of all its color.

 _No,_ thought Seidou, taking an unconscious step backwards. _No, no…no, no, no no no nononononononono…!_ They were looking at him, all of them were looking at him, it was Akira, it was Shintaro, it was Kaneki, all in front of him, _looking at him_. He felt his mind threatening to black out – his vision was darkening; he couldn't take it, he didn't want it, he didn't want  
He curled, holding his hand over his ghoul eye, tittering madly. He seemed overcome with something so hilarious… but only he knew the joke. "… _Uh-oh_ …," he said in a sickeningly sweet kind of warning, and from his upper back came his kagune, yes, Seidou the half-ghoul, better known as Owl. They were like crystallized wings that exploded from his shoulders in all their dangerous, shimmering glory.

"Seidou, no…!" cried out Shintaro, but it came out much quieter than he had intended.

"Ready your weapons," Akira gave the pained order with low-toned authority.

Seidou looked upwards. "… _ **Heh.**_ "


	58. If Heaven Allows

_"…Uh-oh…," he said in a sickeningly sweet kind of warning, and from his upper back came his kagune, yes, Seidou the half-ghoul, better known as Owl. They were like crystallized wings that exploded from his shoulders in all their dangerous, shimmering glory._

 _"Seidou, no…!" cried out Shintaro, but it came out much quieter than he had intended._

 _"Ready your weapons," Akira gave the pained order with low-toned authority._

 _Seidou looked upwards. "… **Heh.** "_

The windows imploded, the glass shattering and scattering over Light, Shirou, and Shirazu. Brandishing his blade, the God of Calamity entered from the damp outside world, eyes glowing blue with lust for the color of heroes.

Seidou was on him in an instant, throwing the god off-guard. Though Yato made an attempt to dodge, all Seidou could smell was the fresh blood of the god, filling his senses with succulent longing, saliva dripping from his grinning chops. Though Yato could step to the side the first two swipes, Seidou made a move to pounce on him and the god raised his sword to point at him. The half-ghoul joyously allowed the blade to pierce him, the force of his gravity plunging the blade straight through his gut and out his back – _Yes, thank you for letting me get this close…!_

Yato tried to pull the blade out, but it was too late.

Though shaken, Akira ran over to the group that had been with Seidou; Saiko, Shintaro, and Konoha ran after her while Roppi and Kaneki remained frozen in place.

Kaneki tried to call out to stop him, head clouded with so many confusing and conflicting and cycling thoughts that never seemed to cease. No, wait, that was Yato, the friend they'd allied with in the alliance with Group 6, wasn't it?

But Seidou couldn't hear him – he was rabid, clutching at the god and tearing at him with his teeth, oh yes, that was good! Reality blurred from him – none of the others were in that room, no, he was alone with this god and that was all that mattered because boy oh boy was his flesh _tasty!_

Yato jerked backwards, trying to twist the blade in Seidou's gut, but the half-ghoul's other hand was gripping Nora with a now-sliced-up hand, oozing with blood that stained her silver with red. " **You think that hurts me?** " inquired Seidou, and Yato gritted his teeth, dragging him over the edge with him and pulling him out the window, where they both plummeted two stories below and to the ground. Seidou was howling with laughter. " _ **I'm used to it! I'm used to it! Used to iiiitt!**_ " And he shrieked in manic glee as Yato finally yanked the blade from him, jumping backwards with his face twisted in a mix between a scowl and a grimace.

"What the hell?" Yato spat, clutching his shoulder, where he'd been devoured.

Seidou just put his hands to his mouth in rapture. " **Tasty! Tasty! Angel fooood cake, or Devil's Chocolate! Sweeeet, like candy, cAndy, fruits and parfaits perfect flavor yum** _ **y u m!**_ **Good! Good! MoRe!** _ **Mooooore!**_ "

From above came Konoha, eyes shining bright red as he made a crater in the ground he landed on. "Don't hurt my friends," he said simply to Yato, and he and Seidou went at him together.

"Careful of Seidou, Konoha!" cried Shintaro from above, his hands to the back of his neck in utter terror. "Oh, god…"

"We can't just… let them at it," said Kaneki. They were all standing at the edge of the second story, staring below out the broken windows and the crumbling walls where Konoha had burst through.

"Then we need to help," Shirou said firmly.

"What happened to Seidou?" asked Shintaro faintly.

"Fast… forward…?" breathed Shirazu.

"He did," confirmed Light, since Shirazu sounded so unsure.

"That is SS+ Rank Owl," Akira said in a hollow tone. None of them could read her expression, but Kaneki felt sure he saw pain in her eyes. "An artificial half-ghoul."

Kaneki felt something stirring inside of him, and he wasn't too sure how to pinpoint it, but… Seidou, with his ghost-like aura, the way he seemed to glow white beneath the dark sky… Yes, he looked at him and thought with something like guilt, _He went through what I did. This is what I look like to him. This is what I could be, right now._

Holding his stomach, he took a step back. He didn't know how to feel about such a thing. He didn't know how to react. He didn't want to.

"W-we need to get down there," said Shintaro nervously.

"But—why is Yato attacking us?" asked Shirazu.

"I _like_ Yato, too," Saiko said, voice taut.

"How do _you_ know Yato?"

"He's in a show called—"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Roppi snapped. "We were just attacked by him, and he wants us hurt or dead! That's all that matters – we need to fight back, and snap Seidou out of it—got it?!"

Shintaro looked at him. There was desperation shining in his eyes.

"Fuck this shit!" Shirazu yelped, and jumped out onto the street below to join the fight.

"W-wait, Shiragin!" wailed Saiko, bringing worriedly clutched fists to her chest.

"I need to help." Kaneki's voice. With resolve, he jumped after him.

"Ma… Kane-kun…!" Scrunching up her face in distress, Saiko jumped after them with a frantic battle cry.

Shirou's eyes narrowed. " _Trace on._ " At his sides, two short swords materialized in a glimmer of electric teal. Grabbing onto the hilt of these weapons, he looked at the conglomerating group of fighters below. "Can someone give me a lift?"

"Stay here," said Akira. "…Pleasure to meet you." Her voice was toneless, her eyes flat. She didn't look at him. "I am Akira, and I will be directing this for now. You should stay – we can't just send everyone down there. There are too many strong players; I'd prefer that we keep you and Roppi up here to protect Light and Shintaro. It's foolish to send everyone. It has the potential to get everyone wiped out at once."

Frowning slightly, Shirou's blades dissipated slowly, as if even they were hesitant not to fight.

"Roppi," said Akira, and the bitter one stiffened. "How good is your aim? No bluffing. This is serious."

He felt the hot coals of his common rage filling him. _I wouldn't bluff…!_ But he shoved it down. "Good. My aim is—good."

"Can you shoot for Yato while avoiding the others? Our high ground should aid with that."

Roppi felt this plan was reminiscent of their last big fight (which ended… undesirably), but swallowed and nodded, brandishing his gun to prepare.

"May I also shoot long-range?" asked Shirou seriously.

"How good is your aim?" was Akira's answer.

"I—I'm an archer," he said stiffly. He could taste irony on his tongue.

She nodded. "But are you a _good_ archer?"

"Er—yes, ma'am."

"Then go for it, if you have the weapon," she said, and he nodded curtly, holding an outstretched hand out to Seidou's old crossbow quinque, lying discarded on the ground over by the items pillar.

" _Trace on._ " Before she knew it, Akira had a perfect replica of Seidou's crossbow quinque at the ready in Shirou's arms. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm Shirou Emiya. Please treat me well."

She smiled ever so slightly. That earnest fire did remind her a bit of the person who once owned that quinque he bore now…

"Alright, you two. Light, Shintaro… Stay back. Roppi and Shirou… fire when ready. Do your best not to commit any friendly fire."

"Got it," said Shirou, while Roppi merely nodded and gave a soft _mm_ in acknowledgment.

Bullets and crystal shards rained down on Yato, giving him more to dance around as he worked with combos between Saiko and Shirazu, with scattered attacks from Seidou, with precise jabs from Kaneki, with swings from a streetlight that had been ripped from the ground delivered by Konoha. The God of Calamity was shrouded in rage seeing Konoha – all he could think of was the demon that had sacrificed Yukine using one of his poor unwilling underlings. They were coming from every side – he knew he had to backtrack it out of there, and fast.

 _Ah… that's right._

Colliding with Kaneki's kagune, Yato tried to keep him there. _He's much more controlled than he was last I saw._ "Kaneki…" His expression darkened, his glowing gaze intense. "…Kuroha isn't dead."

Kaneki's eyes widened. "…Huh?"

The half-ghoul was slammed to the ground by none other than Seidou, pinning him to the ground with his hands on his throat. " _ **Heeheehee…~**_ "

"No, that isn't good," commented Konoha, going to prevent Seidou from hurting Kaneki too badly.

Akira closed her eyes, standing above them all.

"The fuck is he doing…?" Roppi paused, distracted by Seidou. _What the hell… happened to him? Too late, again…?_

Now Yato was only up against Shirou and Roppi's long-range attacks, combined with the team of Saiko and Shirazu. Admittedly, Shirazu was a little thrown off by the fact that Saiko was actually fighting effectively, but even though he didn't get over it, they fought together rather well.

" **Isn't it wonderful?** " Seidou asked Kaneki, his tone deranged. " **Isn't it great? You and I, I get it now, get it? Did you want someone to understand? Didn't you? Didn't you?** "

"Seidou—snap out of it," Kaneki choked out, and Konoha yanked at Seidou's hood, pulling him away from Kaneki.

Like a nervous animal, Seidou snapped at him, tearing at Konoha's inner forearm. Licking his lips, Seidou peered at him curiously. " **…Bland. Like sushi.** "

Yato found that it was an easier fight being up against only two of them. Granted, they were strong, but they weren't overwhelming him so badly, now.

" _God fucking damn it!_ " cried Shirazu. Saiko was distracted by the skirmish over with Kaneki, but he snapped Saiko out of it. "What's your problem, Yato? We were on the same side!"

"I'm not the Yato you knew," Yato spoke coolly. "See, I'm the God of Calamity."

"It's because you lost your fucking scarf, isn't it?!" Shirazu huffed in exasperation.

Saiko couldn't help it. She bubbled into nervous laughter. Then it occurred to her: _I need to take advantage of the situation here, if we're going to win._ "He just has daddy issues as all, I think."

"Wha—? Daddy issues?" Shirazu repeated blankly, and Saiko heard Yato's tongue click in annoyance. He swiped at Saiko, but Shirazu blocked it for her. Honestly, Shirazu was amazed by Saiko's kagune: so huge! He was proud of his little NEET.

"Yeah, I'm kinda wondering why he has that sword," she commented, squinting at it. "I think it would look better with those badass loose bandages around it, you know?"

The blade seemed to vibrate in discontent. The god only looked more pissed off. _Yukine? How does this person…?_

"You said he had a scarf? What color was it, magenta? I think he'd look cute in a nice, long, magenta scarf."

 _Hiyori…!_ In a mix of rage and anguish, his fighting intensified, though becoming more impulsive. He was growing blind with emotion.

"I dunno, with that kind of getup, I'd have to say he's easy to forget. He totally needs a scarf."

"Saiko, keep going!" Shirazu grinned. He was seeing an opening forming in his increasingly erratic fighting style. Yeah, maybe lightning was staring to crackle around him and he was looking more and more demonic by the minute, but damn it, he was starting to think less, and that's exactly what they needed, here…!

"In this day and age, no one wants to remember the bad stuff. No one would pray to a god who brings disaster. No one would build a shrine for someone like that, you know?!"

" _Shut up!_ " Yato yelled, and Shirazu grinned.

 _The time is now._

With a rising scream that developed into a battle cry, Shirazu jumped to the air and prepared to attack him in one final killing blow that would take him out – Shirazu, would take out a _god!_

But then it was Saiko in front of him, shoving him backwards – much to his confusion – as her kagune boiled and swelled around her in the very killing blow that he had been trying to deal himself, slashing downward just as the god did and all of it happened at once and—

Blood was spraying. The water from the storm earlier only diluted the red. Yato staggered backwards and choked up thick crimson. Saiko collapsed.

"Saiko!" Shirazu cried out, running for her. Yato looked hazily at the quarreling three nearby. At the five on the second story. At the slash over his chest that the girl had dealt. Pressing a hand to his chest and gripping the hilt of Nora with his other, he decided to call a retreat for himself. If he stayed here any longer, he may not make it.

As Yato grudgingly turned to sprint away, Shirazu rolled Saiko over onto her back to reveal a slash over her own chest. "Saiko; hey… What were you thinking? You know—I'm s'posed to protect you—" He shook his head quickly. "Man, you coulda—you coulda—"

Her bright blue eyes were filled with tears, shining but not spilling. "I… didn't wanna see you do it again, Shiragin…," she whispered. "I… I-I didn't… want to see you… die again…" A single line of the salty liquid trailed down the side of her face, dripping onto the already-wet asphalt.

"Wh-what're you talkin' about, Saiko? C'mon… Stay with me, here… Saiko…!" She closed her eyes, clutching onto his jacket with all she had left.

"I'm glad… you're with me."

"H-hey! Saiko…!"

Konoha was nervously holding onto Seidou, who had become a deadweight in his android arms. The deranged ex-CCG officer didn't look at anyone. "Do… we have to hurt him?" asked Konoha softly, his brow furrowed.

"No…" Kaneki closed his eyes. "Let him go." Blinking, Konoha did so, and Seidou stood unsteadily on the debris-littered ground. "…He just needs a hard hit to the face, right, Seidou?" He smiled gently, and Seidou looked at him emptily, his mouth twitching. "Stop going all ghoul on me," he said sadly, "…you asshole." And he went to slap him only to have his wrist caught by Seidou's hand. They remained there, staring right at one another, not breaking eye contact. Seidou's eyes were quivering.

"Konoha, go get those on the second floor down here," said Kaneki calmly, and Konoha nodded before going to do so. "You don't have to remain there," he said to his mirror image, and he seemed to flinch. "No matter what's happened, you're not beyond redemption… I mean, unless you think I am, after all," he added at the end with the vague ghost of a smile. "I am going to go see whether Shirazu and Saiko are alright, now." Kaneki began walking towards them, and eventually Seidou let him go, releasing his arm and bowing his head expressionlessly.

Shirazu didn't want to leave, but there was nothing they could do for someone who was already dead. He ordered Shintaro to try and help her, tears streaming down his face in rivers, and the hikkiNEET obliged shakily. As suspected, there was nothing to be done. Shirazu insisted that they take her in to lie beside Touka, at least, and that was when he found out that Touka was dead, too. Turning to where Seidou had stood, Kaneki found that he was gone.

After they lay Saiko down in bed, they all took a moment of silence for the two losses. "Her bed was her favorite place to be, after all," said Shirazu before dissolving into a mess of laughs alternating with sobs. He had his hand over his mouth, unable to contain himself.

"We should leave this place," said Akira, quiet but serious.

"Agreed." Kaneki's voice was just as subdued.

"Wh…what about Seidou?" asked Shintaro tentatively.

"He may follow us if he wants to," Akira said stiffly. "For now, we must travel."

Their footsteps heavy with grief, they did.

* * *

 **And now, to my anonymous reviewer:**

 _ **PAIN:**_ That's okay, sounds like me most of the time, my friend, haha~  
I can't even begin to express how thankful I am for your review, but thank you.  
Really. _Thank you.  
_ It means a lot to know that there are people silently enjoying this. uvu I'm also extremely happy to know that someone else has pains for Seidou like I do. I'll admit it! Seidou Takizawa is my favorite - well. I guess it's safe to say he comes in second place.  
...Heehee.  
I greatly appreciate your words, dear reader! I'm glad I was able to evoke such emotion. In any case, I hope you have a wonderful day!


	59. Smartass

They walked amongst the wet leaves – ten of them, each having picked and chosen their own conversations to partake in. Now that Groups 3 and 6 were allied, there were lots of interesting dynamics to be had. Akise and Yukiteru were playing catch-up; Yukki was excitedly telling the amazing tales and trials of the past few days with A-ya, and Akise seemed quite content and pleased listening to him. Celty and Minene were playing the same game, as they'd been from the female parallel. Twelve, who was a fellow terrorist, seemed to be getting on just fine with Minene in the meantime. Izaya and Roy were discussing game plans, meanwhile, while Suzuya would occasionally pop into the conversation between Celty, Minene, and Twelve. Rika and A-ya were walking side-by-side closer to the back of the group. They were the silent ones. Rika seemed to quietly gravitate to Minene, while A-ya seemed to be always slightly closer to Yukiteru.

A-ya walked with his ebony cape trailing behind him, his red eyes bearing sharp, slitted pupils. Talk about a dark-clad hero. He listened to the group around him. _We lost L, but we got five more members after the fact… Definitely… we're doing much better than we were at the start of this game. But even with Roy's immense intellect, L was still the 'genius' of the group, right…?_

 **Genius, King, and Hero, isn't that right?** The voice that had once come out of the mouth of a possessed android.

 _What's that about?_

 **Your childhood dreams, was it?**

 _Mm… Maybe._

 **It's okay, Loner. I am the Clearing Eyes Snake; do you know what my distinguishing ability is?**

 _I can't say I have a clue. You're matching up with all my stereotypes for a demon, honestly._

A-ya felt a writhing within his mind, as though he, too, was uncomfortable with that thought. Both of them were. **I am no typical demon,** said the snake.

 _You're right. You cease to exist if you don't have a wish. A real demon would just go to sleep for a century, or return to Hell… Something like that._

A-ya could feel his annoyance. **You speak boldly, for a mere human… not to mention a host of mine.**

 _You speak boldly too, to someone who's now your master._

… **The crow's master was right when he said you spoke well.**

 _Thank you._

 **But back to the topic of a Genius, well, I have the ability of instant calculation. You want to absorb all data and information like a sponge? The power is yours, now. …Master.**

A-ya couldn't help it; he started to laugh. Rika tilted her head at him and made a wordless question: " _Nii?_ "

"Nothing, really," A-ya dismissed her. He looked on Yukiteru and Akise. His friend seemed happy. He wanted to be happy with him, but honestly all he could feel was a stale taste in his mouth.

 **You'll always be at his side… Don't worry.** The snake had that alluring and soothing tone about him again.

 _Yeah, but…_ He envisioned C-ta at his side, stroking his back comfortingly. _"Don't worry, A-ya… I'll never leave your side. I'll protect you."_ What had come of that? _You're not allowed to lay a hand on Yukiteru._

 **Now, why would I do that?**

 _I can think of ways you'd twist my wish to get him killed. That's not what I mean, though, and you know it. If you can make me a 'genius,' then you can tell easily what I really mean by my wish… Especially considering you seem to know everything I know just by inhabiting my mind._

 **Your lungs are the reason your friend always caught you in hide-and-seek, by the way,** the serpent confirmed, and A-ya blinked.

 _At this age, I kind of figured, but I don't really think about it… I mean, anyway. I know that, because you are a demon, you're going to try your utmost to twist my dream into something so distorted that it couldn't possibly be what I wanted. That's the game you play, isn't it? Just so that you can have fun with it. Extend your time inside me… or whatever host you happen to inhabit at the time._

 **Extend time, perhaps, but I always give my Masters exactly what they want.**

 _Heh… Liar. What was the android's wish, Kuroha? …If I can call you that._

 **You can call me what you want to, Loner. I see no purpose in names.**

… _I can tell._

 **But anyway, that ridiculous Awakener vessel was nothing but that: a vessel. A hollow shell of an existence with nothing inside. …Or at least, that's what I thought. Apparently an artificial existence can develop a 'soul.' Very inconvenient. That damned airhead, and that fucking Gourmet, thinking he could get the _best of me_ …**

A-ya was beginning to get uncomfortable; his heart rate was speeding up as his blood ran with hot rage. He knew it wasn't his own, but it affected him as if it were – he had to pause, putting his hand over his chest, the other over his mouth. He was seeing red; he was buzzing with anticipation for—for—

For what? Was this what it felt like to want to kill somebody? He realized that the hand to his mouth still had the dried blood from the god on it. Suddenly he felt ill. Yeah, he'd stuck his hand inside somebody; he'd felt their insides and he'd felt a smile on his face, an elation that made him feel as though he could fly—then he was thinking of the wet feeling on his hand; the soft, thick feeling of stabbing his scissors into his friend's neck, and…

 **You shouldn't just shut down like that,** Kuroha seemed to smile. **Retreating into your head, floating outside of it… however you depict it, it's still the same. You're only on your feet right now because I kept walking for you. Do you want the others to know you have demon living it up inside you? Do you want the Observer to know?**

 _Observer…_ He figured he meant Yukiteru. He felt strangely homesick. Not for home, no, home was lonely. He wanted C-ta next to him. He wanted Yukiteru at his other side. He wanted all three of them – and B-ko, too, that's four – to just be together outside of this game and where everything would be okay. Back to… normality…

 **Do you really think your own realm was 'ordinary'? You humor me. I can feel it in your veins. I can sense it in your tired soul. You've gone through more than you can remember, you know, but** _ **I**_ **can feel it. I have a way with that. That 'love' that you bear for your childhood 'friend;' it's foolish as always. You think that if you return to that time, it will all be fine – even taking Observer with you. Honestly, you're just an idiot, tied down with the strings of 'love' as mortals inevitably are. You think you and your friend could have been happy together? How deliciously wrong you are! Over and over, you and he have fallen to the same demise, and this game is no different! How many times he has pulled that very box cutter on you and managed to end your life; how many times you have managed to protect yourself only to kill him and then yourself! How pathetic; how succulently tragic it is! And you can't even see that it is an inevitable ending for the two of you. Embrace the future, for you've chosen a path without him – a path with** _ **me**_ **, Loner.**

He was shaken by such information – what did it mean? That already, C-ta had tried to kill him in his own realm…? But… _It's a path with Yukiteru,_ he tried to argue.

 **That is also true,** Kuroha conceded, seeming amused.

… _If I fall asleep, what will happen?_

 **Ah, you've noticed. You have no physical limitations on rest now – if you were to fall asleep now, I would take over. Easy.**

 _And neither of us want you found out,_ pointed out A-ya.

… **Correct.**

 _If I fall asleep, will you be able to convincingly act as me?_

 **It won't be hard. You're quite the quiet one.**

 _Will you call everyone by their names?_

 **By their names? That's asking a bit much.**

… _Not really. Mm, if you really can't remember their names, just don't call them anything…_

 **It's not that I cannot remember,** he hissed, **it is that's I don't** _ **care.**_ **Where you are concerned for the life of the Observer, for example, I couldn't care less. All of you are meaningless to me.**

 _I think I'm pretty important, seeing as I granted you existence again._

 **But was that really so intelligent of you?**

 _Probably not, but I've always wondered what it would be like to have a contract with a demon._

… **You are, at least, interesting… But remember you are dancing in the palm of my hand, brat.**

 _You're a snake. You have no hands._

 **You are annoying.**

 _Here's the human term for that: I'm being a 'smartass.'_

 **Well, 'Smartass,' I find that term irrelevent and ridiculous. Your attitude is inconvenient and troublesome, and that's all that needs to be said.**

 _Call me what you want,_ he mentally shrugged. _I think you sound like a mom, now._

 **A** _ **what?**_ A-ya could feel his shocked disbelief.

 _But anyway… I want you to swear that you won't hurt Yukiteru. You can't manipulate another person to hurt him, either. My wish implies that he remains alive, so I want to be absolutely sure that you_ keep him alive. _There is no excuse for this. Do you understand?_ He paused, then continued before Kuroha could answer. _I already get that you're giong to warp this. I already know that you're probably going to kill people without my permission. But right now… I just ask that Yukiteru isn't touched in the crossfire or otherwise. I want to take care of him. That's part of my wish. If you can do that much, I'll face the other consequences you have planned for me, and then I'll probably feel like an asshole and wallow in despair like you want me to. I'm saying right now that I don't want him caught up in that. This is for him… not me._

… **It is also for you, as the selfish human you are. After all, you don't want to lose him, isn't that right? That's why your wish is to remain at his side, not to ensure a happy future for him. Fine. I will make sure he continues to trust you. I will make sure that he is alive; I will spare him in that respect.**

 _Don't cut off his legs, either. That doesn't count as keeping him at my side._

 **You have a knack for coming up with terrible scenarios, don't you?**

 _I'm a pessimist. It's like second nature._

 **Fine, fine… You've admittedly impressed me… a little bit. You're perceptive… for a human, at least. You at least seem to know what you're getting yourself into. For once, I will bear an exception for this boy… the Observer.**

 _Swear it. It's part of my wish. You have to do it._ He was firm and unwavering; he didn't want to slip up before he ended up falling asleep on accident.

 **I promise to protect the Observer. If one thing is for certain, I cannot break my promises. How's that, Loner?**

… _Good. Thank you…_

Kuroha wasn't too sure why he was thanked for agreeing to conditions to a contract, but he had nothing to respond to it with, so he remained silent.

While A-ya was having this exchange in his head, Izaya had backed off from Roy and had joined the conversation including Akise and Yukiteru. "So, so! You two know each other, then?" His smile was thin; he was making every effort not to express how infinitely pissed off he was. Yato, why he had he said such a thing? Izaya knew that Yato couldn't forget him, he _knew_ he couldn't; he was just trying to get under Izaya's skin… Just trying to bother him… _Well, you demon of a god, it's working…_

"Yes, Yukiteru-kun and I are friends," Akise smiled, and Yukiteru nodded.

"We're from the same realm," said Yukiteru, tugging at his hat nervously. He hadn't interacted much with this Izaya guy yet.

Izaya's eyes narrowed. He'd almost been suspicious of Akise being one of the game masters – no group affiliations, and no weapons… Appearing from nowhere, having the air about him that he knew exactly what was going on… Not to mention Akise _had_ Izaya's updated information sheet, as if he was the one handing out the items. But if he was from the same realm as Yukiteru Amano… there was more doubt for that theory. It could be that the game masters were from some of the realms they had picked and chosen for the game, but somehow Izaya felt like that wasn't the case. Maybe Akise was working for them, but at this point in time, Izaya was doubting that, too. He would really like to know about him: Aru Akise…

"Well, it's a pleasure to work with you, Yukiteru-kun~" Izaya grinned, walking backwards so that he could face him.

Yukiteru thought that his eyes kinda creeped him out a little. "…Uh…"

"You and I are going to become great friends, too, aren't we? Seeing as we're in an alliance now. I'm very excited~"

Some of the uneasiness left him, and Yukiteru smiled at the informant. "Y…yeah." _He's a little creepy… but really, he's friendly._

"Don't you worry, Yukiteru-kun," he said as he turned back around and walked alongside the fourteen-year-old, putting an arm around his small shoulders. "You won't be alone anymore."

"Uh—"

"Akise-kun will also make sure of that, right?" Izaya grinned over at Akise, and the boy detective's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"…Yes, of course."

"I mean—" Yukiteru tried again, but Izaya continued.

"Not that you were ever really alone. You have A-ya-kun on your side as well, don't you? Just you and him – being fourteen, it's not something to sneeze at, you know, making it this far through the game! I'm impressed! I'm baffled by Rika-chan, honestly. Perhaps it's because she has Minene-chan to take care of her. Who took care of the two of you? Seeing as both of you seem so helpless on your own."

Yukiteru shifted uncomfortably under his arm. He didn't notice Akise's annoyance at his side. "Um… I mean, we were allied with Group 4. Uh… Sh…Shinichi was really nice… and he was strong and all… but…"

"Shinichi, as in Shinichi Izumi?" Izaya laughed at him. "And that's all you really have to say about that, isn't it?"

"I mean… I guess so…"

"Really it was just you and A-ya together, am I right? What happened to the rest of your group, hah?"

"…Er… they… were kinda…"

"That's alright, because all you needed was A-ya, right?"

"Yeah—I guess that—"

"Don't get me wrong, but I've been listening to you talking to Akise-kun about a girl named Yuno. What kind of relationship was that?"

"You can stop, Izaya-san," Akise said coolly, his tone level.

Izaya only snickered some more. "Oh, Akise-kun, I'm just getting started… Let Yukiteru-kun answer himself, hmm?"

"Uh…" Yukiteru looked down, shrinking a bit. "Well… with her, I…" He frowned. "She was—I mean, I relied on her without doing anything myself… I was nothing but a loser, but I don't—have to be. Really, I—I didn't want anything… to do with her. She was—kinda crazy…"

" _Kinda_ crazy?" scoffed Minene, jumping in. "She was an insane psychopath of a bitch!"

Izaya gave a low whistle. " _That_ kind of relationship, huh? You're a trooper, you know that, Yukiteru-kun? What was it you were talking about with Akise-kun, hah? Breaking out?"

"I…" Yukiteru nodded, mustering up the gumption to talk. "I—yeah, looking at it now— …Seeing something similar, I… was able to better see what was going on, and I… and I'm glad I'm done with that, now!" He finished with pride and confidence.

"Yukiteru-kun," Akise smiled, "I'm glad you can come to that conclusion at last…"

"Well, I couldn't have done it without—"

"Whatever happened to that girl?" asked Izaya, and Yukiteru was immediately silenced.

"She's dead, Izaya," Minene explained bluntly, her arms crossed over her chest. "And good riddance to that!"

"She died in their game," Yukiteru added, very quiet.

"Hm, what's this…?" Izaya peered at him as though he had no idea even though he had _every_ idea. "Ahh, you _miss_ her, don't you?"

Yukiteru couldn't answer, merely bowing his head silently. Not even he knew why it was he was still…

"Don't worry, Yukiteru-kun, it's okay… I understand," smiled Izaya, looking at him with pleased eyes.

Akise was frowning at Izaya in quite a lot of discontent.

"Y…you do?" asked Yukiteru tentatively, and Minene sighed heavily, rolling her eyes.

"…But in the end…" Izaya's voice lowered as he leaned down, speaking directly into Yukiteru's ear: "…Isn't it true that you're relying on A-ya-kun, now? Has anything really changed, Yukiteru-kun?" The informant's smile widened as Yukiteru paled.

"N…no…?"

"Right, right, what'd I miss?" inquired Twelve casually, peering over at Izaya. "Mm? What're ya doing, Izaya? That bullying, or something?"

"Hah? Quite the contrary!" he cried in return, removing his arm from Yukiteru's shoulders and spreading his arms nonchalantly. "Bullying is far beneath me, you know~"

"You're right; you're right," conceded Twelve, touching his chin thoughtfully. "That's straight-up manipulation right there. Nice."

"Eh? _Noo_ ," Izaya waved him off.

"He's just not used to having someone picking _him_ apart, as all, Twelve," A-ya spoke up at last, and Twelve blinked at him in surprise.

 _His voice… isn't red anymore?_

"Hah?" Izaya looked at A-ya, who smiled an equally thin smile, his eyes narrowing.

"Isn't that right, though?" he inquired of Izaya, tone low.

He blinked at the dark-clad hero with comical surprise, then burst into laughter. "You got me! You got me! Don't worry, A-ya-kun, no harm was done~ I have no ill will; I'm trying to _help_ Yukiteru-kun, I promise!~"

"Don't worry, I get it," shrugged A-ya, a strange spark in his eyes. They could almost say they were glowing, but that might have been an effect of becoming the dark-clad hero. "You pick people apart and toy with them so often… but it's a terrifying thought, thinking that someone can do that to _you_. Right?"

Izaya finally frowned at him. He sighed, shrugging and closing his eyes. "Jeez, I'm so misunderstood. Can't you believe that a single action of mine couldn't have been out of the warmth of my heart? As if you're any different, A-ya-kun… So bored with life that you're resorting to trying to get under my skin – me, of all people? Where do _your_ goals lie? Do you have any, or have you succumbed to your endless nihilism?"

A-ya only grinned at him. **Loner is sleeping, you lying fool. You might have succeeded in bothering him, if he were actually listening…** "Everyone should be allowed their secrets."

"H…hey…" Yukiteru didn't know what to do with the situation, lifting his hands slightly with nothing to say.

"Stop squabbling," sighed Roy.

"Okay, I have a question," frowned Minene, approaching A-ya. "Was I seeing things? Did you have cat ears? Were my eyes fucking with me?"

"I—saw cat ears," Yukiteru offered, and Minene tugged at A-ya's hair, much to Kuroha's immense annoyance.

" _What._ "

"Well, whatever, they're not there now," said Minene dismissively, and A-ya rubbed at his head in irritation while Twelve and Izaya laughed.

"But his eyes are still like a cat's, see?" pointed out Yukiteru.

 **Convenient,** thought Kuroha. For a feline and a serpent to have such similar eyes, that is… Yeah, this wouldn't be so hard at all.


	60. Names and Faces

**Sorry for the late update! Things got a little weird here in the outside world, so I hope you forgive me!**

 **On that note, please enjoy this week's chapter uvu**

* * *

Seidou Takizawa could hear his own footsteps echoing and echoing and echoing as he step, step, stepped down into the cement and into the dark and into the basement. He looked back up the stairs as though to check to see if someone was following him. No one was. The door was closed behind him. He didn't remember closing it, but figured he had. He wondered if maybe he had locked it, too.

After staring up the empty stairwell for some time, he turned back around and walked slowly over to the non-working washing system for clothing and sheets. _Imagine,_ he thought, _the things hospitals might have to clean up._

Shirazu said: _"You think it works?"_

" **Everything breaks down eventually,** " Seidou answered.

Shirazu said: _"I… don't like hospitals."_

Seidou kept walking.

 _That's right, I was in here, yesterday? It was only yesterday. One day ago. Yesterday. I came here yesterday._ It felt like more than that. Even just this morning felt like a lifetime ago.

He smacked his lips. " **S… starv ed,** " he said, and opened the door to the morgue without hesitation. Smelled good. Smelled so good. _So long, I didn't have… so long, they didn't… feed me…_

When a person experiences starvation… in any form, be it famine or neglect… they learn the action of bingeing, whether they had initially known such an action or not. Whenever the opportunity for food arises, they gorge on everything they can get their hands on, yes, even if it is too much for them to handle. They eat, and they eat, and they eat…

Seidou swept through two bodies before he even regained consciousness of his actions. " **Goo d,** " he mumbled, scooping the purple eyes of a young girl out and popping them into his mouth almost absently. " **Gumdrops,** " he commented. " **Or, grapes. Fruit, my favorite. Not, like pinea…pple.** " He licked the red from his mouth and stood up on the table he was picking at. " **Clean your plate, Seidou, d e a r, yes.** " He hopped leisurely to the next table, empty. " **Mind your manners, at the table. Mind your… manners, yes. In, Hell.** " He tittered darkly and pounced to the next table, grabbing at the corpse's shoulders. Leaning in and salivating in anticipation – this one smelled _extra good! Extra sweet!_ – he halted. " **…Scarf,** " he said, staring at the scarf around the girl's neck. _Scarf, it down. Scarf it down._

 _Ah, what color is that? Red? A red scarf? That meant something._ Glancing to the side, he saw that the next girl looked the same – darker outfit, same scarf? Different scarf? One of them, was? " **But which one?** " he asked no one in vague distress, quickly scrabbling off the table and back onto the floor. _Look at the nameplates, why don't you?_ He scolded himself. _It's not like you've forgotten how to read._

" ' **Abandon all hope, ye who enter here,'** " he said, and laughed a bit as he searched for the nameplates for the two girls. " **Who was that? Bad at names: Dante Alighieri, right… ah…? I'm not talking to anyone, I know.** " He was looking for the nameplates more and more frantically as he discovered one wasn't at the feet of the girl he'd just questioned – where had it gone?

 _Who is it I'm wondering about? Was it? Was it? A wonder; it sure is._ He thought of a red-jerseyed teen hunched forward on the edge of his bed, telling him the tale of the only problem he couldn't solve. He began to laugh breathily, uncontrollably. " **Someone so important, huh? Someone really so important, huh?!** _ **Huh?!**_ " He sank backwards, bringing his hands to his face. " **…M…muh… Ma…** " He was consumed with a rising emotion that sent him forward like a tidal wave. " **What do** _ **bodies**_ **matter? We all die, we all go to Hell, right? Right?** _ **Moommm,**_ **oh,** _ **Mommy, I can't help, couldn't help…**_ **Ah!** " He lunged at someone, skipping over the scarved ones. " **Fear death? Just become the reaper!** " he cried, and laughed as he dug into a green-haired girl with a purple jacket. So many clothing layers. Less appetizing. Like a nut that was too hard to crack. A candy whose wrapper was insistent on being very stubborn. He tore into her, jumped to the next, sapping them of their stagnant blood; emptying them of their insides; devouring their skin, muscles, faces, memories – _what were your names?_

He was presented with an all-you-can-eat buffet, and there was array of flavors for him to taste-test on the way. The only one that didn't appeal was the parasite – but as for the others, humans always tasted _amazing,_ and then— _cinnamon spice, and this is sour candy! Ah, a lemon citrus flavor, a bit tart but—it's like Shigekix Super Cola candy!_

His carnivorous rampage only snowballed, going faster and faster as he went along; tearing heads and spattering red and lapping at the scrumptious meat sacks that were once people. _Names and faces, was it?_ he thought, and laughed derangedly. It all seemed so inconsequential to him now. What did these bodies matter? Why should he care?

But he noticed that, for some reason, their faces were blurred out.

He came upon Eto with a flourish for the audience of himself, grin stretched across his features and a manic glint in eyes. Oh, he knew that face now, the face of the girl who had made the order to collect officers like Seidou Takizawa for experimentation, the girl that seemed to smile even as he was tortured and tortured, and…

" _ **You fucking bitch!**_ " he shouted with glee, and shoved his fist into her stomach, ripping out her intestines and reaching in again, taking out more, emptying her out, emptying her out and filling himself, filling himself with the glorious, glorious taste of a half-ghoul, a natural half-ghoul; the fantastic flavor of vengeance, of karma, of—of—

" **I'm not your dog anymore…,** " he said lowly, eyes wide as he tore her apart and ingested every piece of her that he could until there was nothing left at all…

Curling comfortably on the floor, he licked at his fingers in the ghastly mess he'd made, leaving bits and pieces of everyone, the not-tasty ones carelessly cast to the side. The morgue looked more like massacre than a tomb, now. _Kaneki is better when he eats,_ he thought. _I was hungry. I am, still hungry. Why aren't I satisfied, then? I don't remember, what I just ate, even. Maybe… maybe I can just never make up for… for_ that. _How could I? How could anyone? It's just not human!_ Yeah, two years worth, more than that, of all that hell. _That's probably it. That's surely it._ Gnawing on the humerus of a woman who had been in military attire (he had mocked that outfit; he scorned it – oh, how it filled him with disdain; with disgust…), Seidou Takizawa settled down, for now. He was free from his boss, from his tormentor, from his master. From his leash, so to speak. He had free reign now. What would he do?

He decided he'd think about it later.

* * *

The clouds began to break only once the sun had fallen low in the sky. Groups 1 and 2 had made it out of the city, going straight west only to find the battered area where the dark-clad hero had faced off with the God of Calamity.

"…What a mess," commented Light, hand to his chin.

"Probably a different fight," Kaneki said to him, tone hollow. He looked so tired, almost as though he'd aged. Ah, but they all had.

"I wonder what happened…," commented Shirou, tone solemn.

"There may have been casualties," Akira said gravely, and continued forward.

"Wonder who coulda been involved…," remarked Shirazu, tone subdued. He was rubbing at the back of his head.

"I smell Yato's blood," Kaneki offered, and Shirazu shook his head.

"Man, what's he _doing_ …? I thought we had some kinda alliance…"

"W…we saw him when I had just found Roppi, too," said Shintaro. "He didn't attack us at that time, but he killed the Gourmet and then… might've wiped out the rest of that group."

Kaneki could not process that this meant Tsukiyama was also dead.

"…I don't think he would have," denied Roppi. "Seemed more like he was giving them a scare. I'm going to guess they're fine. As for Yato, I'd have to guess that he got all screwed up by losing that blond kid in the last battle. Izaya probably fucked with his head enough for him to go off the deep end; I wouldn't be surprised. He _was_ stuck in his group."

Kaneki nodded. "Maybe…"

"Who was the Gourmet with, though?" asked Shirazu, bemused. "I can't imagine that snake bastard would've ran…" He looked at Konoha. "But—oh. Wait."

"I was probably dead at that time," Konoha explained, as if that were perfectly normal.

"Uh…right." Shirazu blinked. "Then who offed the demon?"

"The Gourmet, apparently," mumbled Roppi.

"Wait… the Gourmet, Tsukiyama… He…?" Kaneki was beginning to get it.

"He died," Roppi shrugged, and Kaneki appeared to shiver before continuing. Suddenly Roppi recalled that they'd known one another, and felt a sick pit in his chest. _Oh, shit…_

"…Oh, I see…"

"He… was trying to find you," said Shintaro tentatively. "He wanted to…protect you."

"Why?"

Shintaro was struck by the sincerity of the question. The brokenness. How many people would they all have to lose…? "Because… I think… I mean…" Shintaro was at a loss for words.

"He wanted to because he gave a shit, okay?" Roppi said, shoulders tense. "He—probably wanted to apologize. He probably realized that you were his friend—or something sappy like that—or—I mean, not saying that was definitely, absolutely the case… but…" The bitter one turned his gaze to the ground. He wasn't very good at this.

"…I see," Kaneki said quietly. "Thank you, Roppi."

 _Thank me? Why?_ He closed his eyes.

"But if it wasn't Kuroha… then who…?" Shirazu looked to the sky and sighed.

"New recruits, most likely," said Light.

"Unless he had made an alliance with another group," Shirou pointed out.

Shintaro shook his head. "I didn't recognize any of them…"

"…Ah…"

"Shin here has a photographic memory," Shirazu explained to Shirou. "So there's no way he'd forget… Pretty cool, huh?"

Shirou nodded. "Yeah…"

Shintaro was averting his gaze, still uncomfortable with it.

"Speaking of which…" said Kaneki, "I need to talk to you… about something…"

"What's that?" asked Shintaro, and the white-haired half-ghoul just stared right through him.

"…I… don't know…" He brought a hand to his forehead. "I—sorry, I'll… think of it… later…"

Shirazu empathetically put a hand on his back. "So, who _was_ in that group? What'd they look like, Shin?"

"Uh…" Shintaro's eyes grew distant. "Well… there were three of them. None of them said names by the time I'd gotten there, but there were two guys and a girl. The first was a guy in his… twenties, mid-to-late. He had this really spikey hair… long jacket… no shirt under it. An eye patch; black. A tattoo above his right eye – that was where the eye patch was, too. He was in favor of killing me. Person two: girl, teenager. Younger than me, I think. Short skirt. Nice legs…" He paused, then snapped back. "I-I mean, she—long black hair, twin tails going on with black ribbons… Long-sleeved red shirt with a cross on it. Really blue eyes. Kinda annoyed-looking."

Shirou looked suddenly intensely interested, albeit almost scared. _Tohsaka-chan? Can't be…_

"Last one, a kid my age… maybe older…? Black pants… a white polo with a red collar. He had blond hair, but I could tell it was dyed because the roots were still brown."

Kaneki seemed to stir from the depths of his own head.

"Hm…," Light contemplated wordlessly, hand to his chin. _Well, L isn't in that group…_

"I… can tell you their… fighting styles," Roppi said, voice taut. "…If you want."

"Please do," said Shirou instantly.

"…The first one, with the eye patch… He had blades that he made out of his blood… A little bit like the Gourmet, but it actually came out of his arms… Then the girl… the Gourmet called her… something… – she shoots static red-and-black balls of something that really fucking hurts."

"Curses?" asked Shirou urgently.

"Uh… maybe," Roppi shrugged tensely. "How should I know?"

"Was she called Tohsaka? Maybe Rin?"

"Rin, yeah, that was it…"

"Tohsaka-chan is in this game?" Shirou looked horrified.

"Know her?" asked Shirazu.

"Yeah, she—oh, I've gotta _find_ her…" He brought his hands to his face.

"We'll do it," Shirazu said matter-of-factly.

"Yes," agreed Konoha. "We will find her. She is important now."

Shintaro smiled lopsidedly, if only slightly.

Roppi closed his eyes. "The last one just has a stone knife as all… Really just a human, but he has good reflexes, at least… He thinks fast."

"…Hide," Kaneki breathed. "Maybe it's Hide." As though he were a wind-up toy whose key had just been twisted, he seemed to regain some life. "I need to make sure he's—" He halted. _…I don't want him to see me this way… He doesn't even know I'm a half-ghoul – I haven't seen him since… since…_

"We will find him too," Konoha nodded. "Important people."

"Speaking of important people," said Shintaro, rubbing at his arm uncomfortably, "what about… you know… Seidou?"

"I don't know," Kaneki said faintly.

"S… sorry… it's just…"

Roppi held his machine gun closer. "…And besides, he was… our leader. Group 2's leader. Who will lead our group now…?"

Shintaro looked at him with renewed concern, and Roppi only continued to look at the ground. With even more tension, Shintaro looked at Konoha. "I… don't think that Konoha… could—and I, definitely… no… And Roppi—"

"—No," Roppi answered for him.

Shintaro swallowed.

"I mean, we're all in this together either way," Shirazu pointed out. "So… don't worry too much about it… 'Cause… Kane-kun…" He looked at the white-haired half-ghoul, who seemed to be floating somewhere out of reach. The orange-haired officer frowned worriedly.

Akira returned to the group at this point. "Don't worry. I can take responsibility for Group 2," she said. Shintaro looked at her thankfully while Roppi stifled the urge to argue with her. "I can be the temporary leader…" She glanced at Kaneki, and continued, "…And I understand that Kaneki is under a lot of stress right now; he has a lot of things that he needs to work through in his head. Under that understanding, I can also maintain responsibility for Group 1 where Kaneki does not have the capacity to do so. It will only be temporary, I understand. Kaneki, is that alright with you?"

He looked at her with authoritative, if deadened, eyes. "That shouldn't be a problem, Akira-san. Should I fail to meet my expectations as a leader, you can take over. I, understand that this is a possible… a likely scenario."

Akira nodded. "Thank you." She turned to address everyone. "I've just scouted the area. No one seems to be around, but they might be taking refuge in one of the houses ahead. There's only one casualty I've been able to find as of now. We may want to see if we can identify in case they are someone you know. I don't recognize them, myself."

"Ah, this game is terrible…," mumbled Shirazu as they went along to follow Akira to the body.

"Do you expect anything less from war?" she asked, and he had nothing to say to it.

They made their way forward, playing an apprehensive and silent game of follow-the-leader as Akira brought them through the rubble and to the edge of the forest, where there lay a man on his back in very plain attire. Though his chest was spoiled with the darkened and dried blood, there were some purple wildflowers placed there as though in memorial.

Light Yagami stood stock-still. Thoughts raced; visions flashed before his eyes. _That's L_ , was his first thought. His rival, sure – his arch-nemesis! The one that played this life's game of chess with him; his ultimate opponent and also his greatest threat!

His first reaction: _An obstacle, gone just like that! Now nothing will stand in my way…!_ His insides were squirming with delight; he could feel his mouth curling in satisfaction.

His second: _If I play this out right, my group will still trust me just fine… Ah, do I have to act so upset? Should I tell the truth? Should I lie? Ah, but could they understand it – my dream? Couldn't they also reject it, thinking that they shouldn't allow me to make it through this game? No… I'll have to see their views on such a topic before I bring anything like that up – to them, L is a fellow investigator; a friend… I should act as such. Nothing too loud. Nothing too, too showy. Remember, everyone else has lost at least one person… except for Shirou, that is._

"…R…Ryuuzaki?" L's alias in the investigation they were currently performing in: the Kira Case, in which Light was the true culprit all along! Kira, the _god_ who had been wiping the world clean of its nastiest criminals through the judgment of His notebook…! Kira, He who had committed mass genocide of criminals all over the world… and… "Im…impossible," Light murmured. A touch of disbelief; cue common rejection of the delightful horror that faced him.

"Ah… the petals of a violet hydrangea…," commented Kaneki plaintively.

"…Symbolic of heartfelt—emotions," Light said distractedly, and the half-ghoul gazed at him.

"The language of flowers… You…?"

Light had been the only one to approach, now. The others stood back respectfully. "Ryuuzaki; hey, Ryuuzaki, get up…! You—you can't die here!" He was taking him by the shoulders, shaking him with just the right amount of desperation. "I need you—our _world_ needs you…!" Curling forward, hunching with his shoulders around his neck, his position one of total grief… yes, in this position where no one could see his face, Light was grinning. Mockery. Scorn. _You thought you could beat me, L…_

An afterthought: _I should be extremely relieved. I should be ecstatic. Overjoyed. My obstacle is gone. He was nothing but an impediment… It shouldn't matter whether it was I who had gotten rid of him… But somehow, this feels like a very… stale victory._

 _Curious._

"I'll keep going, Ryuuzaki… No, L… I'll make it back. I'll make sure the world is saved…"

"The world's… most powerful detective… right?" said Shintaro tentatively, placing the memory with the new face, albeit the face of a cadaver.

 _Not anymore,_ thought Light, who rose to his feet slowly, his head bowed. "That's right… You see, the case he was on in our present day was probably his most important one yet… He was facing who was arguably his greatest opponent of all time… someone who had killed hundreds of thousands of people – the catch was that this killer was only killing the most heinous of criminals. It's an interesting thought… because I can't help but think that both of them were fighting for justice."

"Hundreds of thousands?" Shirazu repeated in awe, perhaps horror.

"That's genocide," Shirou said lowly, his eyes shadowed.

"How did he manage it?" Akira asked coolly. "Surely no human could do it on their own."

"That's just it," Light shrugged, adding a bit of a broken laugh to his words. He turned to face all of them again, wiping away the tears he'd sprouted with much care. "They just dropped dead… heart attacks; all of them. All this guy needed was a name and a face. Most people assumed it was the judgment of some kind of god… but L figured out that there was a culprit… A mortal, who he could catch and arrest for his crimes. It's a crazy thought… isn't it?"

"It's not outside the realm of possibility," remarked Shirou. "Seeing as we're all from different realms… with different things that we perceive as 'fantasy' or 'reality'… You mentioned it, too, didn't you, Light?"

Light nodded. "That's true… Maybe that culprit just wasn't of my world…"

"That's like me saying that Kuroha and Konoha both shouldn't be of mine," said Shintaro weakly. "Which still doesn't make sense, but I'm coming to find that there's a lot that doesn't make sense from my world… so… whatever…"

"I am sorry," apologized Konoha. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think much of anything makes sense at all."

Shintaro slumped. "Thanks, Konoha…"

Roppi blinked at Konoha, his sleeve to his mouth. He gave Light a sidelong glance before looking away with fiery eyes once more. _Something about that guy… Light… He really bothers me…_ He shifted the machine gun in his arm, thinking of the Harrowing Blade in his pocket and wondering just what would happen if he sliced Light with it.

"But an enemy like that… L was probably the only person who could beat him," Light said sorrowfully. "I don't know that I can live up to that… And… I don't know, what do you make of such a person? Killing criminals like that, as if he had some sort of twisted power of divine judgment?"

"He's become a criminal, himself," Shirou said bluntly. "Killing people is evil, no matter how you look at it… It's not right." He looked intensely at the ground. "That kind of thing… it doesn't make peace. It doesn't fix the world."

"The world…," Kaneki echoed. He shook his head. "This world… my world… our worlds… They're wrong."

"Rotten?" suggested Light, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"…Exactly…" Kaneki was beginning to curl into himself again, like a flower closing its petals at the coming of night. "It's like… when you make coffee." He was holding his arms with the opposite hands. His eyes were wide but unseeing. "When you examine the beans, there is the occasional rotten one that needs to be… disposed of…"

"Kane-kun, you're not saying that guy's right, are you?" asked Shirazu worriedly.

The half-ghoul closed his eyes. "Not necessarily." He straightened, lowering his arms. "Finding what's wrong—it's easy. Finding what's right… that's the hard part. Isn't that the truth?"

Shirazu gazed at him, thinking on this. "Hm…"

"I don't wish to say that the culprit is wrong, himself," said Akira simply. "It's the power he's been given that is the true problem. That culprit, I'll say, is being gravely misled, and could very well lead to his demise. That's what I think."

"Mm…" _It's just like Father said,_ Light thought to himself, gazing at Akira. "…Maybe so."

"Where to from here, now?" asked Roppi flatly.

Akira nodded to the residential area. "North, for now. We'll see how far we can go before the game area ends. We may end up taking refuge in one of these houses for the night."

"That sounds… good," said Kaneki.

The plan was executed.


	61. Opportunity

It was an echo. Seidou stared out onto the city with pallid eyes; his pupils were abysses of ebony nothingness. He sat on the rooftop of the hospital, on the other side of the protective railing with his feet dangling over the edge. His toenails, exposed because of the bandages that now adorned his otherwise bare feet, were as black as his fingernails. Absently, he kicked his feet back and forth, back and forth, back and forth… a repetitive but pointless motion. The clouds were clearing, and the sun was setting. Even though he was aware of the fact he was 'free,' he felt like something was still clutching at him and holding him down. He couldn't conjecture what it could be. He thought maybe it was the invisible dome that encaged them all. Suddenly the thought occurred to him that he wanted the heads of the game masters, whoever those fuckers were…

 _How did I end up here…_ His feet stopped kicking. It was all because of one stupid action: disobeying Akira's orders so long ago just to try and save his hero… just to try and save his hero—play the hero, why don't you, Seidou, and see where it gets you?

Something hot and bitter nestled itself in his gut. It was hatred.

Yeah, that was right, try and save his hero, for the greater good, it was the good choice, the choice that led him to years of torture and starvation! What a hearty, happy ride!

His blackened lips parted slightly. _What was that she had talked about…?_ Shintaro Kisaragi's goodbye note was in his hands, and Akira Mado was preaching to him about living without regret, wasn't she?

 _She was talking about_ me.

Somehow, she'd seemed more sorrowful than angry. _What, she said that was still the right choice to make, right? What, she okay with this? She think that Seidou is still the one she graduated with, think that all of that meant something? She think that—that she wanted me around after all? Think that she can just go and miss me?_

"… **Bullshit.** "

The faces he saw bursting through the door when he first jumped through time – the faces on Akira, on Shintaro, on Kaneki—on Roppi – what had they looked like, he wondered? What expressions did they wear? His thoughts were blurred. His visions were skewed. _Seidou Takizawa, human! Seidou Takizawa, ghoul investigator! Seidou Takizawa, leader of Group 2!_

 _Seidou Takizawa  
_ _Died, though. Because I killed him._

Something was wrong.

 _Everything that happened on this playing field…_

He couldn't pinpoint it, though – it was just beyond the realm of his perception.

… _None of that was me._ Yeah, that's why he couldn't remember it, save for in messy patches. That's why…?

…Why none of it changed the future anyway.

" **Seidou Takizawa…** he talked to Shintaro about heroes, learned tha **t heroes can only… d** ie, leaving behind people like Shintaro, leaving behind people like Roppi. Li **ke, Mado? Hihihi. No, that's wrong. Seidou Takizawa, learned about gh** ouls from Ken Kaneki, **right? Seidou Takizawa was a le** ader… and… so…?

"… **Nothing changed. All for nothing.** " His parted lips became a scowl. " **No, that's right—Shintaro left, anyway. Shintaro talked about the only problem he couldn't solve, that filthy boy, never caring, never gave a** _ **shit.**_ **Just the same. The difference is the fates** _ **like**_ **people like Shintaro, he is… a _success_. That's right. And Kaneki is like me; just like me. Just like m e ~ Kaneki killed Kaneki awhile ago too, right? Right? He's just pretending. Just pretending, like he's in a play. A play! That's right~**

" **Nothing** _ **could**_ **change. I needed to die, right? Shintaro left, but he made it back, safe an _sound_.** " A resentment began to build. " **And Roppi didn't listen to me at that time in the first place, that piece of shit…!** "

He lowered his head. The breeze atop the hospital was pleasant. A part of him wished he could blow away. Another part thought he could. Another thought he already had.

 _Ah, they left me behind again._

"… **I don't want to talk about her,** " he mumbled, and slipped from the rooftop, his kagune opening like a fan about halfway down, slowing his fall and allowing him to land with grace. " **No regrets, right? Because… because, if I were to do all that I have done, if I were to feel good when I do it, that means I like it; it means that I want to do it.** _ **Right?**_ **Exactly.** " He moved like a wraith through the aftermath of the the battle they'd just had. The scent of death had been watered down by the rain that still coated the streets. Taking in a deep breath of air, he put away his kagune and closed his eyes. _That god was the best thing I've ever tasted…_ " **Yum,** " he said mildly, and began following the oh-so-heavenly scent of the God of Calamity.

* * *

Groups 3 and 6 settled in the park area come twilight, amongst the trees and the open land and some large rocks. "This seems a good enough place as any," Izaya had smiled, spreading his arms.

Roy had grunted in agreement.

The sky was becoming of that darker shade, with pale light shining from behind the clouds to the west. "Twelve," said Suzuya, "what color do you say these new members are?" A thoughtful question. He and the friendly terrorist were sitting on one of the larger rocks together, with Minene and Rika at their backs, on the other side of the stone. They were all nibbling at dinner, scavenged from the shopping district nearby.

"Mm?" Twelve looked at Suzuya, his mouth stuffed with onigiri. Suzuya himself was chowing down on a sprinkled pastry from one of those clear plastic packages. Twelve swallowed his mouthful before answering. "It's kinda cool. A little more variety from that red duo that came at us last, I should say."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Twelve looked out to the mingling groups in the clear area before them: it seemed that Izaya, Roy, Akise, and Celty were having a discussion about sleeping arrangements and night watch cycles. A-ya and Yukiteru were sitting side-by-side on another rock nearby, sharing their dinner while Yukiteru mused aloud when he thought Akise would be eating. "Not that red's boring or anything. I mean, you're red, and you're pretty awesome, Suzuya."

"Yeah?" The CCG officer was absently grabbing another pastry from the pile he'd collected.

"Yeah," Twelve smiled. "Well, anyway… Minene and Rika are both purple, see."

"Purple?"

Twelve nodded. "Minene's like… a darker shade, almost like her hair. Rika's closer to violet—like, blue-purple. You know? Yukiteru's a reddish-orange, and then Roy's interestingly red, so we've still got a red one… Doesn't surprise me, though, since red and blue are probably the most common colors there are; yeah." He took another huge bite of onigiri.

Suzuya nodded. "What about him?" The albino pointed to A-ya, and Twelve stopped chewing.

After swallowing his mouthful again, Twelve asnwered, "He's… red? Ish?"

"Ish?"

"Ish."

"Huh."

"He's an interesting one, that's for sure," Twelve smiled, looking over at A-ya as he continued eating his rice ball. _I wonder why it is his can change… Cool._

"What's that about?" asked Minene gruffly, her mouth full of bread.

"Heh?" Twelve tilted his head backwards to look back at Minene and Rika whle Suzuya turned to look behind him with wide, blank eyes. "Oh, don't mind us~"

"He can hear colors," Suzuya explained.

"Ah~" said Rika, smiling a closed-eye smile. "I am blue-violet, then? Thank you, Twelve; I like that color quite a lot; that is so~"

"I can tell," Twelve grinned. "But it's not really my choice; I just kinda see it when I hear your voice."

"And mine too, huh?" said Minene, tearing at the bread with her teeth. "Huh," she commented around the loaf.

"Oh, yeah, Minene, I meant to ask you!" said Twelve. "I've noticed you have two grenades at your belt – that's your weapon, huh?"

"Yeah." Her mouth was still full. She swallowed. "Your point?"

"Me too; why do ya think you got 'em?"

"I'm a terrorist," she said dully.

"Me too! Wow, we sure have a lot in common~"

"Wait, seriously?" She squinted at him. _I mean, he has grenades too, but… This guy's too… cheery, I guess?_

"Yeah~ Don't you worry, Twelve is just your friendly neighborhood terrorist!"

"I'm a terrorist, but I'm not friendly," she growled back, but Twelve only laughed.

"Minene is actually very nice when you get to know her," Rika said happily.

Blinking, Minene was immediately disarmed by her tiny voice. "…Quiet, kid," she uttered, and Rika giggled happily.

Suzuya blinked, watching them. There was a disconnect.

Yukiteru and A-ya were watching everyone else from their rock, in the meantime. "It seems Minene and Rika-chan are getting along well with some of Group 6," observed Yukiteru, thoughtful. "I'm glad everyone's becoming friends…"

"Mm." A-ya nodded, sipping at a can of warm soda. He didn't really mind.

"Akise-kun and Roy-san are getting along, too, I think," the other smiled. "I'm really glad… And out of all of the friends I've remembered, I'm glad it's Akise-kun that's here. I know that he… can do well in this game."

A-ya looked at him in a silent question, and Yukiteru shrugged.

"Akise-kun wants to be the world's greatest detective when he grows up, see… and he already does a pretty good job. He's friends with the police, and he's really very smart… He's amazing."

A-ya blinked.

"Oh, speaking of which, you did _awesome_ back there, A-ya… I was really worried when you were smashed into a crater – it was like when Sebastian was thrown down by that snake guy" – A-ya flinched, if slightly – "…and you didn't get up for a bit… I, I didn't know whether you were okay—but then you came back with the black cape, all cool, and—and—you were so _cool,_ A-ya!"

A-ya stared at him without expression.

"I mean…" Yukiteru tugged at his hat nervously. "You were honestly pretty amazing the whole way through… But I still don't know why you had to hit me…"

The dark-clad hero's mouth spread into a small smile. "Ah. It was nothing."

"Nothing? It hurt…!"

"Sorry."

"N-no, it's fine, but… Jeez…" Yukiteru scratched at the back of his head, and A-ya's expression began to soften again.

"It was for fun," he said.

"For fun?" the other repeated, pouting a bit.

"Yeah…" Looking up to the sky, A-ya smiled again. "Like… when I… was little, I… Ah."

"What is it, A-ya?" Yukki asked, looking over at him curiously.

"A game I used to play, back in primary school…" A-ya closed his eyes. "C-ta and I… we used to—"

"Mind if I join you two?~" It was Izaya, a grin on his face with a small bag containing half-melted ice and some sushi in a container.

A-ya stared blankly, while Yukiteru shifted. "Um, sure…"

"Why, thank you~" He sat on A-ya's other side, pulling open his bag with glee. "Sushi is the best," he explained.

"I…guess so." Yukiteru blinked, perplexed. "…Ah, Akise-kun…!"

"I don't suppose you'd mind me joining as well," said the silver-haired boy, eyeing Izaya momentarily before looking at Yukiteru and A-ya with warmth.

"Not at all…"

"Sorry for the interruption, Yukiteru-kun, A-ya-kun," said Akise, sitting at Yukiteru's other side in turn.

"Right—" Yukiteru looked at A-ya. "What was it you were trying to tell me?"

A-ya stared right through him. "…Ah." He shook his head. "Later." He was already uncomfortable with Izaya at his left, and in the end, he only really wanted to share these things with Yukiteru.

Yukki's eyes clouded for a moment before he nodded, taking A-ya's hand and squeezing. 'Tonight,' it said. With that, Akise started a friendly conversation with both him and A-ya. A-ya didn't have much to say. Izaya did, but A-ya could tell that the man in the fur jacket was really just feeling out the waters of what the three others on the rock were about. Piecing together dynamics. A-ya only knew because it was something he'd done countless times, himself. He looked into the informant's red-brown eyes, cold and cruel, and recognized the eyes of a puppeteer. He was a showman, just like A-ya… wasn't that right? He could see the sleep deprivation hiding underneath those eyes. He could see the spark of distrust in the depths of his irises. Yeah, people were a game to Izaya, just like they were a game to A-ya.

Izaya knew the kid was staring at him, and finally looked back, grinning a closed-eye smile. A guard? A warning? 'I know you're looking at me, so don't try anything'? How could A-ya piece him together?

 **He's a troublesome one, Loner. Don't let him use you.** The serpent's tone was one of annoyance. Distaste.

 _Yeah, I already know._

Realizing he wasn't going to get anything else from just staring at Izaya, A-ya looked away and to the center of their little resting place, where Roy and Celty still seemed to be having a conversation. Apparently the biker was mute, which A-ya found to be curious. He watched as Roy waved her off and seemed to explain something to her while she put her hands on her hips. "No, not yet. There's just a few things I want to cover first," he was saying, and A-ya tried to piece together the half-conversation he heard. Soon, Rika came over holding up some bread that Roy grudgingly took, only for Rika to then tug on his military uniform and bring him over to the rock the others were on. Celty looked approving of the gesture.

 _I wonder if Celty will eat,_ A-ya thought absently, and continued to nibble at his dinner, even though he hadn't been very hungry in the first place. He was admittedly curious as to what was under that helmet.

Closing his eyes again, he heard Yukiteru: "You know, I think this a comfortable little group we've got."

"It's quite a large one, if they were meant to be groups of four." Akise's voice.

"Well, I like it. Everyone here… is very nice."

Izaya's laugh. "I'm flattered, Yukki-kun~ Ah, can I call you that? Yukki?"

"I… guess so."

"Then I'm glad you enjoy our company, Yukki-kun~"

"I just hope it stays this way."

A-ya opened his eyes. He heard a serpent's laugh resounding in his brain. He sipped at his soda only to find it was empty. He set the can back on the rock gently. _I… hope so too, Yukiteru._

* * *

An iron gate stood to block the way of Groups 1 and 2. "Never seen this before," said Shirazu.

"What… is it?" asked Shintaro tentatively.

"A graveyard?" said Shirou.

"A graveyard," Roppi echoed in some form of distant confirmation.

"…Do we need to check it out?" asked Shirazu, his brow furrowed. Anyone could tell he really didn't want to.

"Perhaps not today," said Akira.

"Knowing these game masters, there might be something special about this place," said Light, crossing his arms over his chest. "And it could be a trap, knowing them… a consequence for entry, as all other things seem to have here. I'd say if we enter, it should be in the daytime… and right now, the sun is setting."

"Then we'll wait," said Kaneki, closing his eyes.

"We'll set up camp here," said Akira, looking around. "We either take one of the houses just nearby, or we camp out…"

"…I'd prefer a house to a spot in the open… next to a _graveyard_ …," said Shintaro, rubbing at his arm. "…To be honest."

Akira nodded. "We should scout the neighboring houses to ensure there's no one sticking around nearby. We'll split into three groups…" She looked around at everyone with inspecting eyes. "Shirazu and Shirou will be with me. Kaneki, Light, and Roppi will be together," she continued, and Roppi winced. "…Which leaves Shintaro and Konoha in a group together. Does that sound alright?"

Kaneki gave a sound of confirmation. "Roppi, Light… we'll search to the west. And you, Akira-san?"

"I will go to the east. Shintaro and Konoha will check south. We need only to inspect the surrounding area, and we will meet back here before the sun is down." She looked at everyone meaningfully. "Understood?" Sounds of comprehension and agreement returned to her, and she gave a curt nod. "Shirazu. Shirou. Shall we?"

"Let's go," Shirou said, a note of determination in his voice while Shirazu gave a, "Let's do it," at the same time.

As they left, Shintaro sighed. "Have fun, guys." He gave Roppi a momentary look before turning to Konoha. "Let's try to make this kinda quick, okay, Konoha?"

"Okay," said Konoha agreeably, and scooped Shintaro up before walking quickly off with him.

"Not what I mean! Not what I mean!"

At Shintaro's protests, Kaneki smiled, if slightly. "Let's go, you two," he said, and quietly began leading them to the west, heading into the first house with caution. "We have to be careful. I will go first into every house."

"Alright, Kaneki-kun," said Light with a smile, while Roppi grunted. He didn't mind Kaneki so much, really, but Light _really_ rubbed him the wrong way. "If we're effective about this, we can speed up the process and perhaps make it back to the graveyard gates before anyone else."

"Maybe," Kaneki agreed. "Ah…" He closed the door to a walk-in closet, shaking his head. "Here's… the plan…"

"You will head in first, as you said," said Light. "We'll all split up and scout the house; it's faster that way. If anything happens, we give a holler. How's that sound?"

"…That sounds, good," said Kaneki.

"I can take ground floors," directed Light. "Roppi can take basements, and you can take the upper floors."

"Why do I get the basement?" asked Roppi flatly.

"I mean, you don't have to, Roppi-kun; it was just a suggestion," said Light easily. "If you'd like, I can take the basement…"

"Ah, but you're also not armed, Light-kun," said Kaneki calmly. "Perhaps the two of you…"

"No, no, no," Roppi interjected, "I'd rather give him my fucking machine gun and let him have it—I'm used to fighting, I can handle myself with or without that thing. No."

Light laughed a friendly and warm laugh. "I can tell you're not too fond of me, huh, Roppi-kun?"

"Nope," Roppi answered bluntly, narrowing his eyes at Light.

"I don't want you to hand over that machine gun," said Kaneki, waving Roppi off. "Light will just come with me, instead. Is that alright?"

"Fine." Roppi's tone was clipped.

"Mm, I don't think there are basments in these houses anyway," commented Light as they finished searching the ground floor. "It will all work out."

Sighing harshly, Roppi started up the stairs. Glancing at one another, Light and Kaneki followed him up. Soon, the first house was cleared.

Upon heading to the next house, Roppi had already gone dead silent, glowering at nothing in particular. Kaneki paused as Roppi went into the house and began his half of the search without a word. "…Hm."

"I wonder what it is about me that bothers him," commented Light.

"I'm sorry about it… I'm sure it isn't you specifically," explained Kaneki softly. "I'm sure he's just… stressed about everything that's happened…"

"Of course," Light smiled. They were heading up the stairs. "It's only natural for him to be thinking illogically at this point, Kaneki-kun… The same goes for everyone. Including… well…"

"There's something I'd like to ask you about," Kaneki spoke lightly, shifting away from the darker of the topics. Light glanced at him with a _hm?_ "…The language of flowers. You'd mentioned the hydrangeas' meaning… Are you well-versed in such a language?"

"I am," Light confirmed, a fond look to his brown eyes. "Well… my mother is. I listen, I learn. My mother… is the reason I know anything about any kind of flower… She's also the reason I have any ability to cook."

"…Your mother, huh…?" Kaneki looked at him. The half-ghoul seemed to be touched by the ghost of a smile, but it was more haunting than nostalgic, it seemed. "My mother… was a good person."

"Ah." Light took note of the past tense. "I see…"

"But then… what is your favorite flower?"

Light blinked. "I can't say I can decide," he chuckled. "I like many… What of you, Kaneki-kun?"

"Perhaps a carnation," he commented thoughtfully. "Perhaps a spider lily. Perhaps… a rose…"

"A spider lily," Light repeated in vague surprise. "A bit of an ominous flower, wouldn't you say?"

Kaneki's mouth tugged ever so slightly at one corner. "Ah… but my favorite sort of tale has always been a tragedy…"

Looking at him, Light found that he couldn't think of much of anything to say. As they searched, he began to muse to himself in the quiet whether it would be a good idea to tell Kaneki about the morals of Kira. Something told him he wouldn't really know how to feel about Light being Kira… but even if Kaneki seemed like the type to be normally quite perceptive, he was so stuck in his own head right now to be nearly as capable… Yes, that meant that Light may be able to convince him of his ideals! One person was an important start in this ridiculous game. Not to mention, Kaneki on his side was a wonderful possible asset for him! From what he'd seen, Kaneki was an incredibly strong player in this game, which would be very useful if he wanted to make it out of here… _Yes, if I were to tell anyone about it, it would be Kaneki. It would have to be when we were alone… I'm sure that Roppi wouldn't appreciate this gesture, so he can't know… Maybe I can see if he and I can get a night shift together tonight… Although, in that case, it would be hard to tell if everyone else is sleeping. Anyone could be listening in… Hm… Well. I'll wait until the next opportunity._

Roppi found nothing downstairs, luckily for whoever might have been hiding there. The bitter one was bristling with bottled-up frustration. Something was very wrong with that 'Light Yagami' character. He almost suspected that it was that very boy who had killed hundreds of thousands in his little story back there. He had the right look in his eye. He had the right manipulative touch.

Light had the air of someone who liked having control of a situation. As in… he wanted utmost control. And if things didn't go the way he wanted, he'd be pissed. He also kinda reminded him of a prideful piece of shit, so that didn't help Roppi's mood in the least. Honestly, he didn't know which was worse: being stuck with him, or letting him roam with the spacey Kaneki.

 _What, am I worried about him?_ Roppi wondered, nose scrunching in refusal. _God damn it… The only person I should have to worry about is myself, here…_ He held his machine gun tighter. _…But if he tries to fuck with Kaneki, I might shoot him. I might._ He thought of the blade in his pocket. What would happen if Light were cut…?

 _The Harrowing Blade… which draws out the worst in a person… Maybe he'd show his true nature?_

If that were the case, surely it wouldn't take too long for him to lose favor with the rest of both groups. _And then he most certainly wouldn't get his way… No, everything would fall apart for him… Fucker would deserve it._

… _And on the off chance that he's actually not a bad person?_

— _No, no, I know the kind of person he is. I can feel it. Maybe… yeah, I'll wait until the next opportunity._


	62. Unravel

**Sorry for the late update, everyone! I've had some thinking to do, and some problems to solve. Bear with me, here - if you've made it this far (first of all, I appreciate it immensely), then you know that this is getting to be pretty lengthy. On that token, I'm going to make a cutoff here, and post a sequel to this ongoing game.**

 **With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter, dear readers!**

* * *

Kaneki, Light, and Roppi searched the houses quietly and without incident. Nothing was found besides some useful supplies that could and would be used for dinner that night. Upon returning to their meeting place by the cemetery gates, they found that they were the first to return. Light could tell from a few stolen glances towards Roppi that the bitter boy was very frustrated about something. Light wondered what could be going through his head.

The three of them sat on small stone benches without backs; Roppi had his machine gun leaning against the leg of the bench, and Kaneki had his elbows on his knees, his head bowed in deep thought. The three sat idly. There was nothing to say.

Abruptly, Roppi stood. "I'm going to try to find Shintaro and Konoha," he said flatly, and turned sharply to begin walking south, to their right. The graveyard was at their left.

"Alright," Light answered, friendly.

Kaneki barely stirred.

Light watched Roppi go. Kaneki remained with his head down, his white hair falling over where Light would have been able to see his eyes. _Now might be my chance,_ thought Light, bunching the fabric of his pants in his hands.

"Ah, Roppi didn't bring his machine gun," commented Kaneki quietly, and Light blinked, looking down to see that yes, his gun was still there, leaning against the leg of the bench. "I wonder… where it is he even got that one," he continued. "Perhaps an items pillar? Maybe…"

"Mm, well, everyone is supposed to have some form of weapon, correct?" inquired Light, and Kaneki made a noise of agreement. "Well, Kiritsugu-san never had much of a weapon, if you think about it… He thought that he had his magic, but he didn't have even that… He said he was an assassin… It's quite possible he commonly used a firearm like that one."

"…Ah…"

"I mean, Roppi-kun was the one to find the weapons, as well," pointed out Light with a shrug.

"That's true," Kaneki agreed. He didn't seem to much care whether Roppi had stolen the weapon or not. Light supposed it was fair – Kiritsugu wasn't around anymore, anyway.

"Hm…" _Should I bring it up now? He doesn't seem very receptive at all… No—this may be my only chance for some time. His distant thoughts could very well be the reason I should tell him…!_ "Kaneki-kun?"

"…Yes, Light-kun?" A delayed answer, but an answer nonetheless. He was listening.

"What do you think… of that case?" Light leaned back on palms of his hands, pressed against the cool stone of the bench. "The one I told all of you about… the culprit who kills killers. What do you make of something like that?" He paused. "It's a concept I've been struggling with since day one. Is he right? Is he wrong?"

"As I said… easy to label 'wrong.' You can't say what's right… no matter who you are. How can any of us know who's right? Maybe everyone's wrong…"

"Would it be wrong to envision a world where… where it isn't rotten?" asked Light. "Isn't that what he's doing?"

"I think everyone wishes for a world that is right… but how do we know if that vision is 'right,' then?"

"For the innocent to finally live without fear?" pressed Light. "For every bad person in the world to die?"

Kaneki laughed slightly. "Dirtying his hands for the betterment of the world. A martyr that saves the world from its rotten core by, what, becoming rotten himself…? Like a self-proclaimed messiah, throwing himself into sin so that the rest of humanity can be forgiven… Is that it, Light-kun?"

Light gave pause. "I'd suppose so. Do you think that's admirable?"

"Oh, yes," Kaneki concurred.

"And what if he never had to do it with his own hands? What if he _had_ been given the power of God's judgment, Kaneki-kun?"

The white-haired half-ghoul looked at him. Light couldn't quite tell what his expression meant. It rather bothered him. "…Roppi."

Light blinked confusedly, turning to look where Kaneki was now turning his own gaze. There was Roppi, something dark gripped firmly in his right hand. His face was twisted with hatred, his eyes on fire. "Get the fuck away from Kaneki," Roppi growled, and the two of them stood. "Kaneki, don't listen to a word this fake tries to tell you."

"Roppi-kun, calm yourself," said Kaneki, his tone soothing.

"Fake?" Light repeated, his eyes burning with his own irritation. He furrowed his brow in false hurt. "Roppi-kun, I don't think—"

"Fuck you. I know you're a killer, you bastard," Roppi hissed, skillfully flipping out a crimson blade from the black handle in his fist. "I can see it in your eyes that you do nothing but lie."

"What is that?" inquired Kaneki, cautious.

Roppi's eyes widened. _Right, what would Kaneki think of—?_

Tentatively, Kaneki stepped over the bench, holding up his hands slightly in peace. "Roppi, what is that?" he repeated.

Shaking his head, Roppi took a step back. Cold fear clutched at his heart. Why? Why hesitate now? Perhaps fear that Kaneki, who wanted only to save others, would see the true nature of Roppi, the one whose symbolic item was one that brought out the worst in others…! Suddenly the bitter one only wished to put it away and have Kaneki completely forget about such a thing. _You've done it now, Roppi, you little fucking shit…!_

"Roppi, it's okay. What is that?"

"No." He pulled away from his prying hands, holding the blade behind himself. His eyes were wide with panic.

"Roppi, stop this…" Kaneki moved to confiscate it, and Roppi jerked away from him.

He took another step back. The ground was still wet. He didn't know why he'd think of such a thing right then, but he knew that Kaneki was fast, faster than him…! _Kaneki, stop trying—leave it be, leave it be, leave it—_

Kaneki was at his other side, suddenly, and Roppi lashed out with some kind of raw shout that had no meaning other than one of a threatened animal. Roppi froze. Kaneki's hands were in front of him, one held up in a show of peace, the other reaching to grab the knife. Dread creeped from Roppi's chest into his throat. Kaneki's hand, though seemingly unblemished at first glimpse, began to seep with fresh blood.

" _No,_ " Roppi said again, this time in a hoarse whisper.

All this time, Light watched, on-guard.

Roppi stared into Kaneki's eyes, a pale grey staring back into shocked red. Blankly, Kaneki brought his hand to him, staring at his palm as though inspecting something he'd never seen before. "…Oh," he said, and seemed to sway.

Dropping the knife, Roppi stepped forward and grasped at his shoulders desperately. "Kaneki, don't—don't—" _…Don't_ what _?_

 _Oh god, please, please…_ Roppi felt the dull ache of trepidation coursing though every vein and artery in his body. _Please be okay…!_

"…Strange…," Kaneki remarked faintly, lowering his head.

"What?" Roppi found his voice was taut. "What is it?"

"…It's not… that I feel it… or anything…"

Roppi stared at Kaneki, willing him to look back at him again. "W…what do you mean…?"

"…But were you trying to kill me? You were angry with me, weren't you? After all… I've, failed you… Haven't I?" His voice had taken on a strange tone that Roppi found to be eerily familiar, though he couldn't pinpoint why.

"…Kaneki—"

"Well?" Kaneki looked at him with pale eyes, expression tormented, smile twisted into a mix of desperation and sorrow. It was not the face Roppi hoped to see, one whose eyes were like wilted flower petals, devoid of all color. "You want it?" Kaneki stepped towards him, and now Roppi was backing up again. "…Kill me, then. Won't you?" The half-ghoul tilted his head. "Do it. _Kill me._ You think I want to go on? The sky's been fractured so long, and the clouds, have you seen them? They're ugly. They're ugly, checkered messes of a conglomerate sorrow. Pain. Isn't it true that beauty is more entwined with death than with life?" Kaneki smiled with some form of mottled, hollow warmth. "Don't you get it?" He closed his eyes in an expression of something once called 'happiness.'

"I want to die," he said.

Roppi's voice had been stolen. His breath was gone.

"Please…" His tone was weak. Shriveled.

Kaneki was slipping from him, sinking, kneeling down on the wet grass and sagging under the weight of his sorrows. Roppi saw the picture of defeat, the portrait of having given up. Kaneki was evaporating with the stagnant raindrops around them. Like them, he had fallen. Like the sky… apparently.

"… _Please_ …"

The pathetic, broken voice of someone who hadn't the will to go on. Roppi could hear his own desperation birthed from Kaneki's tired throat. What was he supposed to say? In the darkest night, who had brought him light but his Moon? And even Tsuki couldn't wake him up from from that dark, dark upside-down world sometimes… To think, Kaneki would understand that… in a far deeper way than Roppi ever could have suspected.

"…Roppi, what did you do?" asked Light. All politeness had gone dry. His tone was somewhat cold.

Roppi stared back at Light with unseeing eyes. He had yet to grasp the mistake that knelt at his feet. Much to his greater terror, he felt Kaneki's cold hands clutching at the bottom of his red-trimmed jacket. His pale, ghost-like face was upturned in desperation. "I get it now, Roppi-kun, the one I'm looking at, isn't it none other than a shinigami? Isn't it?" His smile was deranged, eyes wide, the look in them one of brokenness. Shaking his head, Roppi took a step back, trying to pull away from his death grip. "In lying here, I can't help but find you so, so beautiful. You know it too, don't you? Don't you? How that darkness is welcoming, how Death reaches out and welcomes as though it were a friend…! All I wanted, all I want… is to be loved, but—no one, no o n e…"

Roppi finally managed to pull away, slipping backwards and falling with his legs turned oddly beneath him. He didn't even notice, staring into the shattered mask that was Ken Kaneki, reaching out to him from the ground. His face was blank. Empty. Roppi had pulled from him; he'd refused to grant his wish. And so the half-ghoul slumped, eyes lost and empty. "Such salvation… shan't be granted unto me, the filthy Black Goat's Egg…" his voice was no more than a whisper; utterings from the throes of endless tragedy. "Tell me, for what purpose do I continue to draw breath…? Is it some cruel god's predestined fate for me? How long do I…? All things fade… move along… Turn the page, but the next chapter feels just the same… Is there an end? Is there? Have I managed anything at all…? Shattered dreams, shattered sky, shattered heart—Someone, somebody… anyone… tell me; what do I do…?"

Silence answered him. Roppi had no idea what to say. Light's expression was hard. The quiet settled on them, heavy and sodden.

 _What…_ thought Roppi, _…have I done?_

To be honest, he almost fancied the idea of taking that blade and slitting his own throat, but at this point he was coming to think he didn't even deserve the peace of death, if it were peaceful at all…

Nothing was left.

 _(From their chair, Muse folded their hands together, gazing at the screen with flat eyes. "What a terrible ending that would make for him; for them. It'd be terribly inconvenient for Kaneki to just break like that… No, I think even Aureus would agree with me when I say that Kaneki shouldn't break… Not here. Not now. Not like this." Closing their eyes, Muse smiled. "Alright Kaneki… wake up, now. Won't you?")_

The white-haired half-ghoul stirred, if slightly. His eyes were shrouded by his pale hair. Roppi couldn't look at him anymore, and Light was about ready to go looking for one of the others from their groups by now… Roppi didn't know whether he wanted them to find them all like this, or whether he didn't want them to come back at all. He couldn't tell. He couldn't tell anything at all.

 _I'm such a fuck-up,_ he thought.

It was then that Kaneki brought his hands to his face, curling forward so that he was packed neatly into a small bundle of torment. "…Ah, I'd been wishing for an end since… oh, how long, now…?"

Light turned back to look at him. Roppi still didn't want to look.

"…I've wanted death since I was a child."

Roppi thought he heard a smile in his tone.

"All this time, I still wonder who lives inside of me. All this time, I try again and again and again to spare even the ones I don't want to, pretending it's my true wishes just because I think it's 'right.' Is that 'right' of me?" Slowly, he got to his feet. Roppi turned to look at him again at last. "This world," he said lowly, "…is wrong. Dreams… I have none."

"That's just it, though, isn't it?" asked Light, smiling warmly. He spread his arms welcomingly. "If we just had the power to grasp it… If we could take the world into our hands, surely it would be a better place…!"

"There are people that the world is better off without," Kaneki said flatly. "Like rotten coffee beans, they must be disposed of."

"Exactly," Light was smiling wide. "With just a little help, that world… that ideal world could become reality!"

Roppi remained on the ground. He felt something twisted and menacing emanating from Kaneki's presence, and he found himself backing up on the ground, his eyes wide. He couldn't get up. He was almost completely paralyzed.

Before him was Kaneki, head bowed and countenance dark. Wordlessly, Kaneki raised his hand and cracked the knuckle of his index finger. Bursting from his back, the six scaled appendages emerged, not writhing at all, just there, poised as weapons.

 _I'm going to die here,_ Roppi thought, and closed his eyes, tensing in preparation. How painful would it be? Would Kaneki rip him to shreds, or would he be kind enough to give him a sraightforward, quick death? What would it be? He was ready for anything.

He heard a sickening _splurch,_ and a scream. He heard rain. He heard heavy breathing. A sucking sound.

Roppi felt fine.

Physically, that is.

Opening his eyes, he stared in horror as Light fell to the ground, clutching at a hole in his gut and gasping for air, taking pause to hack out a nice amount of thick red. "Ka—negi, wha…? Why…'re you—?" He choked again, collapsing and holding his abdomen tight with a grimace on his face.

Roppi looked at Kaneki to find a calm smile touching his pale lips, an eerie contentedness showing through his hollow eyes. "Haven't I told you? I have no dream. This world is wrong… I am a product of it. I'm a monster… a ghoul. Only a monster could pick out those rotten coffee beans. It takes one to rid the world of the others. Light-kun…" He stepped back over the bench and looked down on the bloody mess of Light Yagami with something close to disdain. " 'He who fights with monsters should be careful, lest he thereby become a monster. And if thou gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee.' Do you know who that is, Light-kun?"

Light stared in disbelief at such a question at this time. He felt every obligation to answer it nonetheless. "Friedrich—Nietzsche, I—do believe… But… K—aneki—"

"Very good," Kaneki cut him off. "You're correct." With a sickening crunch, Kaneki's kagune pierced Light's left calf.

Another scream echoed. Roppi thought, _Surely the others are hurrying back now._

"You're not actually—going, to…" Light's voice broke. It was his turn for desperation.

"Light-kun, your dreams are becoming rotten. You've taken a bite of that forbidden fruit and haven't realized that you remain with only the rotten core." Light stiffened as he heard that knuckle crack again. "Fortunately for you, I don't much have a taste for anything rotten. I am, however, already weak due to the limitations placed on me. If I may." He twisted Light's arm and pulled, detaching it from the elbow. Light was whimpering in inexpressible agony.

"Kaneki-kun… You don't understand," he tried to reason. "Surely—you, too…"

" _Why should I spare someone like you?_ " Kaneki asked him, eyes looking down on him with icy distaste.

Roppi heard a broken sound, and Kaneki looked at him. The bitter one realized the noise had come from his own throat, and he covered his mouth instinctively. "My apologies for your shock, Roppi-kun. If you would… let the others know." His eyes narrowed. "I want nothing to do with them."

Roppi opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Thank you," he smiled, and Roppi felt a shiver down his spine.

Kaneki seemed to disappear in a single blink of Roppi's horror-stricken red eyes. It took some time. His ears were ringing. The world felt oddly surreal, and he felt strangely numb. He couldn't feel a thing. Eventually, he stood, picking up his Harrowing Blade from the damp grass and going back over to the bench in a daze.

"A…ah, R…oppi—kun… could you… Come here, and—help me…?" asked Light, struggling to speak, struggling to breathe. Struggling to live. He looked as though he was trying to crawl towards him. "Could—you ask—Shintaro—kun… if he… the bag… the—medical kit…? I…"

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Roppi said coldly, and stabbed him in the shoulder.

Light's breath caught, and the other ripped the knife out, walking back over to his machine gun with fear pulsing through him, adrenaline making him shaky. He felt Light's grip on his ankle and jolted in surprise. He turned back to glare at him only to find that that Light was just as pissed-off-looking. " _Don't you fucking leave me,_ " he spat. "I'm not—fucking dying here. I can't die here. I won't die here. I can't. I won't."

Roppi pulled his foot from him and grabbed the gun.

"Don't leave me here to die," his tone was of a threat. Roppi skirted around him and began walking. " _You little fucking shit!_ " Light screamed at him as he ran for it, straight into the group of Konoha and Shintaro, rushing back with utmost urgency.

"R-Roppi, what the hell did you…?" Shintaro stared in disbelief. They could hear Akira's group approaching from their side. The picture they were faced with: Kaneki was missing and Light was on the ground, picked apart and screaming for Roppi, who had a gun his arms and blood on his hands.

"No time," said Roppi. "Tell the others I'm going out. Take care of it. Cover me. I don't care."

"But what—?"

"Kaneki's gone."

Shintaro stared in shock. "…Wh—?"

"Konoha, take me to Kaneki," Roppi said, his tone serious.

"Ah… but…?" The android was still trying to catch up, mentally speaking.

"He's in trouble. It's bad. Okay?"

Konoha's eyes widened. "Trouble…?"

"Yes, let me get on your back; we're going after him _now._ "

"What about me?" asked Shintaro, still behind on the uptake. Roppi was already on Konoha's back.

"Stay with the others. Take care of them."

"But _Roppi—_ "

"I'm sick of fucking up!" he snapped, and Shintaro stepped back. "There's a huge fucking mess I just made, and I'm going to fucking _fix it_ this time!"

"…But… what do _I_ do?"

Roppi looked at him, pausing. "Don't fucking die, okay?"

"I—"

"C'mon, Konoha, let's go!"

Konoha nodded. "I will be back, Shintaro," he said.

Shintaro couldn't find any words to say in time before they were gone, just like that. They left the scene to leave the others with in total confusion, at a loss as to what they had missed. All they had to go on was Shintaro's vague message and Light's desperate ranting and raving as he lay bleeding on the ground.

A mess had been made indeed.

* * *

In the control center, the one called Muse unfolded their hands. The sun was beginning to set. They watched Kaneki bounding from building to building in the city, expression dark and eyes empty. To the north, Seidou, digging through the earth to find a buried treat of precious flesh. The god Yato, relieved at the distraction as he'd come to realize that the half-ghoul was tailing him. Nora, ever at his side. A-ya, listening to the echoes of a demon possessing his conscious and unconscious mind. Muse took a deep breath. What a show this would be...!

There were twenty-six players left on the game field, old and new alike. At day six of the games, it was two more than what they'd started with. It was almost like a reset in itself; they were back at square one. More than that. _Perfect._ Something like an 'ending' was nowhere in sight.

At that, smile touched Muse's pale lips.

* * *

 **Alright, here we go:**

 **To all of you that have made it it this far, _thank you very much for reading!_ I'm glad you've at least taken enough pleasure in this story to get to this chapter, and so I've gotta express my gratitude.**

 **On that note, I'm going to be putting up the next story as soon as I post this.**

 **I hope to meet you there! Have a lovely day, everyone~**


	63. Author's Note

**The next story's up and running! (Title:** ** _Emina Games II,_** **as if I could get any more creative with that.) Having made it this far, I hope you readers that have made it here enjoy the continuation, as well!**

 **Regardless, have a lovely day, everyone! uvu**


End file.
